Ninjetti Warriors
by Fresh Prince of Konoha
Summary: When Naruto's brother figure, Iruka, almost dies, in order to protect him, Naruto accepts the power of a race of warriors thought to be extinct years ago. Accepting the ancient powers of the Ninjetti, Naruto is chosen to lead a new group of Power Rangers to protect the planet they all love, along with the entire galaxy against the forces of the Galactic Alliance of Evil.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Naru/MMPR crossover.

If you don't know MMPR you might get the idea of the show from this. Matter of fact if you don't know MMPR you've been living under a fucking rock the last 16 years.

Anyway this is Naru/Hina. Before I started writing I wanted to make at least one of my stories Naru/Hina and I chose this one as it. If you don't like it, too bad. I think the pairing is perfect if done right.

Anyway on to the fic.

"**Speech" means Biju/Spirits talking**

"Speech!" means regular speech

_**"Speech" means Biju/Spirits telepathic conversation**_

_"Speech" means telepathic conversation_

_**'Speech' means Biju/Spirits inner thoughts**_

_'Speech' means inner thoughts_

* * *

(In the forest surrounding Konoha)

We currently find our hero resting his back against the cabin he's sitting by. He just finished the Shadow Clone Jutsu and now was going to move onto another Jutsu on the list. While looking over the scroll there was a certain Jutsu that called out to him. He looked down the scroll and found a Jutsu that made him giddy.

It was called the Great Power Quest Jutsu. The description said the Jutsu was dangerous. No one knows what it does because all the people who used it just went up in a flash of light and were never seen again. The only person to use this Jutsu and get out without dying was the Yondaime. He described the other end as a big pyramid with a huge symbol on it. He said that he heard a voice say "Who dares seek the Great Power?"

Somehow the Yondaime was able to get back here in one piece and after giving this description he couldn't recall ever using the Jutsu. The only thing he said about the Great Power is that "To those who possess the Great Power, all things are possible."

After that, more and more people tried to use the Jutsu, but more and more of them died. Eventually, to stop people from using them, the Sandaime put the Jutsu on the Forbidden Scroll.

After reading this Naruto started to weigh the pros and cons of trying this. The pros were he could be better than Sasuke-teme. That was what sold him there. Just as he was about to attempt this, Iruka came into the clearing and we all know what happened.

* * *

(Skipping this part up to after Naruto does the shadow clone Jutsu.)

The hundreds of Naruto's commence attack on Mizuki. What they didn't expect was for Mizuki to A) have a katana with him clipped on his waistband; and B) be a better swordsman than Hayate Gekko. When the clones charged Mizuki, Mizuki took that as a chance for him to cut loose on the shadow clones.

Naruto instructed 10 of his clones to charge Mizuki. Mizuki just smirked and drew his sword. Mizuki spread his feet a shoulder-width apart, and gripped his katana. In an instant, all of Naruto's clones stopped charging Mizuki and went up in a puff of smoke. Mizuki turned his sights on the rest of the Naruto's and charged them, all while still having that smirk on his face. When he got out of the circle, 50 Naruto's went up in smoke. Next, one clone jumped him with a kunai. Mizuki blocked it with his sword and swiped the clone. Mizuki continued his mad dash, taking out more and more Shadow Clones by the second.

When there was 10 Naruto's left, Mizuki laughed like a madman and said "Whatever happened to killing me for hurting your precious 'Iruka-sensei?' Just like all the other demons in the world, you're all talk and no action."

When this began, Naruto was confident that he could defeat Mizuki because Mizuki was severely outnumbered. But in the span of 2 minutes, Mizuki drastically lowered Naruto's advantage. Naruto instructed all of his clones to form a ring so that Mizuki couldn't sneak up on any of them. Seeing this tactic, Mizuki just smirked and said "Is this seriously the best you can do? A tactic so elementary that we teach it in the first year of the Academy? You have really fallen from grace, you bastard fox. For me, and for everyone else who lost a loved one in your attack, I'll kill you right here and now, and rid our village of your evil forever! This is the end for you, Demon!"

Mizuki started channeling chakra throughout his entire body. There was a small, almost invisible, blue aura surrounding Mizuki's entire body as his face twisted into one of intense pain and concentration. Mizuki said "This is a technique I created just for tonight! Dance of the Prowling Lion!"

Mizuki suddenly disappeared, causing Naruto and his clones to be put on high alert. All of a sudden, afterimages of Mizuki started circling the ring of Naruto's. He was moving so fast, the afterimages were barely visible. After circling a few times, Mizuki took out one of the clones in the ring, causing the rest to look over there in shock. While they were in shock, two others went up in puffs of smoke. Mizuki started taking out more and more of Naruto's clones, until only Naruto was left. Naruto saw that the circle Mizuki was running around him started getting smaller until he was just out of Naruto's reach.

One instant, Naruto was standing with a kunai in his hand to defend himself. The next, Naruto let loose a blood curdling yell as Mizuki started to carve him up like an onion. Mizuki was moving like a madman, cutting Naruto everywhere. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto dropped to the ground with blood gushing out of his wounds.

Naruto didn't fool himself. He knew that with his wounds, he couldn't walk at all. He knew that he couldn't do a damn thing to defend himself. Even with his healing factor, he knew that these wounds were life-threatening to him unless he got IMMEDIATE medical attention. Realizing that he was about to die, Naruto's life started to flash before his eyes. Even though it was short and in black & white(allusion to Steve Urkel here), there were some moments that stuck out to him.

* * *

(Flashback)

_When Naruto was 8, he was constantly picked on by other kids. Even though Naruto didn't know it, those kids were told by their parents, and even some of the teachers, to make Naruto's life a living hell. Being bullied wasn't anything new to Naruto. The other kids always bullied him, but this one always stuck out to him. All the other times he was bullied, he was always alone and never had anyone to help him during or after the beating. This time, he did. The reason this one stood out to him was because this was the first time that someone his age helped him. After the kids who were bullying Naruto left, this girl came up to him. She had dark blue hair that was about 3 shades lighter than black, and she wore a baggy white jacket. She reached into a jacket pocket and pulled out some medical cream. She handed it to him, and he opened it and started to put it on his wounds. At first it stung, but eventually it started to stop hurting him. As he turned to her to thank her, she was gone, as if she was never there before._

* * *

_When Naruto was 9, he walked into class on the second week of school. Naruto hadn't done well the last year of school, so this year he was studying very hard to do well. As he went into class the next day, the teacher collected their notebooks to grade their homework. Naruto's teacher looked at Naruto's notebook and tore it up right in front of the class. After class, Naruto asked the teacher for a second one, but the teacher refused to give it to him. Naruto started to yell and scream at the teacher, but she only gave him detention. _

_After detention, Naruto was walking home, depressed. Suddenly, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Turning around, Naruto saw that it was the same girl who helped him when he was being bullied. She held up a brand new notebook and helped Naruto through the lesson they were learning that day. This time, Naruto was able to thank her, before she disappeared._

* * *

_A 12 year old Naruto was looking at a midnight-blue haired girl and finally asked the question plaguing him since he met her._

_"Hinata, what's up with you? You faint out of nowhere, you blush when it's pretty cool out, and what's up with the stuttering?"_

_Hinata said "I-I-I-Its because I-I-I-I…sorry" Hinata then runs away quickly._

_Naruto then said "Well, that's just weird. Ah well, SAKURA-CHAN!"_

* * *

_Naruto was walking away from school and it was raining. Everyone else had an umbrella, but someone stole his. He held his head down and walked away, crying a little. But all of a sudden the rain stopped. He looked up to see a black umbrella opened over his head. He looked to his left and saw Hinata there. He said "Thanks, Hinata."_

_She said "N-No problem. I'll walk home you home if you want."_

_Naruto said "That would be good."_

_They walked off in silence. When they got to Naruto's house, he said "Thanks again, Hinata. Hey, you wanna come in until the rain passes?"_

_Hinata 'eeped' really loudly and started blushing. She said "N-n-no thanks. I'm late for home as it is."_

* * *

_Naruto was 8. He had just joined the Genin Academy and the kids were treating him awful. He was swinging on the swing outside of school. He was very sad, damn near crying. The kids in the class made fun of him and said that he would never become a ninja. Being a ninja was always Naruto's dream. _

_He was on the swing outside school, wallowing in misery, when Hinata came over. She asked him "W-w-why are you c-c-crying?"_

_Naruto felt the tears threatening to fall, but through sheer force of will, he kept them back in. Naruto lowly said "The other kids. They say mean things about me, and hurt me and said I would never be a ninja."_

_Hinata scowled and looked at the direction of the Academy as she said, surprisingly without stuttering "What do they know? They don't know anything. You have just as good a chance of being a ninja as the other kids do. As a matter of fact, I bet you could become the greatest ninja ever."_

_While Hinata was talking, Naruto stopped crying a little. He rose his head up a little more while she was speaking. He said "You're right. As a matter of fact, that's my new dream. I will become the strongest ninja ever. That way, people will see that all these things they say about me are wrong. Hey, thanks…"_

_"Oh, Hinata"_

_"Thanks, Hinata-chan."_

_Hinata blushed, and said "No problem." She turned around and started walking toward the gate of the academy._

* * *

(End Flashback)

After thinking it over Naruto then puts the pieces together _'Hinata acts around me like I act around Sakura sometimes. Wait a second… could it be that? No way, there's gotta be another explanation. There's no way Hinata has a crush on me. I mean look at me, I'm basically public enemy number one around here! I practically live in a dump. She's the Hyuuga Clan heiress. She's probably the closest thing to royalty we have in this place. She probably has hundreds of guys who would throw themselves at her! I can't stack up to those people. Besides, a girl as nice as that doesn't deserve something as bad for her as I am. _While thinking this through he played dead to fool Mizuki into not keeping his eye on him.

Once Mizuki turned his sights onto Iruka, Naruto made his move. Naruto quickly stood up, ignoring the stinging pains of protest his body gave him. He quickly ran to where the Forbidden Scroll was tossed at. Naruto quickly unrolled the scroll and saw the Jutsu he was looking at before. Naruto did the handseals from the scroll and called out "Great Power Quest Jutsu!" After that, Naruto's body started glowing white. Naruto felt he was being broken apart into billions and billions and billions of pieces. Then all those pieces were put together irregularly and moved quickly to another place. To outsiders it looked like he went up in a flash of white and the flash moved up into the sky.

* * *

(In an unknown location)

Naruto just appeared in an unknown location. It looked like he was deep in a forest. There were hundreds of huge trees around him. But that wasn't what calld his attention. What did was the HUGE temple in front of him that looked like a pyramid. It had a weird golden emblem of a crane, a frog, a wolf, an ape, a bear, and a falcon together.

Looking around, Naruto saw that a white falcon was coming up to him. The falcon flew by him, then started glowing white. The glow was so strong that Naruto had to cover his eyes with his hands. When he moved his hands away, a 50 foot version of the falcon was there. It looked to be as big as the temple. The falcon turned its' head to Naruto and looked at him with a huge glass-like eye. With a strangely deep voice without moving its' beak, it said **"You, why are you here?"**

Naruto was surprised by the size of the falcon and the fact it could talk, but pushed the feelings away for later. Naruto looked the creature right in the eye and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I came here to acquire the Great Power."

The falcon gave Naruto a look as if he was crazy, then started laughing. The falcon said **"You? Why should I bestow upon you the power other mortals such as yourself have been trying to get from me for years? I shall not give you the power you so desire."**

Naruto said "Come on, I really need this power. I have to help a friend of mine."

The Falcon said** "Too bad. You won't acquire the Great Power."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger and said "My friend is about to die out there. I need that power to save him and no one, not you, not the villagers, not even the tailed beasts will stop me from saving my friend. He's like a brother to me and I will do whatever I need to to save him. Now I won't ask nicely again, GIVE ME THAT DAMN POWER!"

The falcon just stares at Naruto. After a while, the falcon said **"Naruto Uzumaki, you sure got guts to talk to me like that. You're the exact person I've been looking for, for 400 years. You need my power to save your friend. I'll give it to you, only if you become my successor."**

Naruto just stares dumbfounded then said "Successor to what?"

The falcon then said **"I have chosen you to be the successor to the Ninjetti power of the white falcon."**

"What is the Nin-whatchamacallit?"

The falcon sweat dropped (if they can do that) and muttered something along the line of **"Stupid mortals"** and **"don't recognize power when they see it."**

The falcon then said **"The Ninjetti are an ancient group of powerful warriors. They come from a distant planet far away from where yours is located. They are all dead now, but the animal spirits that they worshipped still live and watch over their lands. The animals choose a group of people to fight for justice and tip the balance of good and evil to the side of good. They each represent an animal of the Divine Ninja. The Ninjetti sealed us into a tablet to save us from the terror that killed them. There are various animals, but I and my friends were released.**

"**I have chosen you to not only be the second successor to the falcon powers, but also to choose the team. Even though we haven't known each other for long, something tells me that you won't disappoint. You might not be the sharpest talon on the claw, but when it comes to it, you're the one I can count on the most."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes, as if he was weighing the pros and cons, then said "When do I start?"

The falcon said **"Well, first you need to come with me so we can transfer the power and see if you are worthy."**

The falcon takes his talon and puts it on Naruto's head. Suddenly Naruto feels weird and a light glows under him. It encases him and the falcon and they suddenly disappear.

* * *

(At an Unknown Location)

Naruto and the falcon had just touched down on some beach at some location. The ground was littered with rocks and no sand in sight. Noticing that the falcon had turned back to the regular size for a falcon, Naruto got a gloomy feeling. He thought to himself _'I get the feeling that this is gonna be a long day.'_

The falcon said** "Okay Naruto. Here we are."**

Naruto said "This is cool and all, but I really need to help my friend."

The falcon said **"My, My, aren't we impatient. Hold it kid I need to find something."**

The falcon then takes off of Naruto's shoulder and looked around the beach. He eventually came back with a sword in his talons. It was completely white, with a black handle.

After setting it down by Naruto and getting back on Naruto's arm, he said **"Naruto, in order to find the power you need to save your friend, we need to go on a journey. We are currently on the planet of Gratha. We need to travel to the top of a special mountain on this planet. There, I have built a ceremonial ground where the powers of the Ninjetti can be passed on. "**

Naruto, who is still worrying about Iruka, said "But every minute I spend here my friend is-"

The falcon, after hearing this for the umpteenth time, gets annoyed and said **"Boy will you pipe down. I know your friend is being attacked and I assure you he is perfectly safe. I'm using my powers to stop time on your planet. I can only hold this for 2 days though, so if I were you, I'd come on and come quick."**

The falcon flew off of Naruto's arm and onto the ground. Suddenly, it was engulfed in light. When the light cleared, the falcon was a human. The person standing there had on a white toga. His hair was black and so were his eyes. He bent down and picked up the special sword and said **"Come on Naruto, we gotta get a move on."**

Naruto looked on amazed. He said "What the hell?"

The falcon man said **"This is me, in my human form. Now wipe that surprised look off your face and let's go."**

Naruto listened quickly and ran after him. They walked all along the beach. They eventually found a path that allowed them to get to higher ground. They hiked up and up for hours. Naruto looked back at the beach. It looked like they weren't making any progress. Naruto just sighed and moved on. After going a little further, Naruto said "So, what do I call you exactly? I can't go around calling you 'Guy' or 'Dude' all the time, can I?"

The man said** "You are right Naruto. Call me Takaseirei."**

Naruto gets a thinking look on his face and said "'Falcon Spirit'. That's subtle."

Takaseirei chuckled a little and said **"Whatever. Just get going."**

After getting to the top of the cliff, they moved through the forest. Takaseirei was using his sword to cut up the forest around them and clear a path for them to walk.

While they were going through the forest, they heard a scream. Naruto looked around for it, but Takaseirei didn't. He said **"We need to get out of here quickly Naruto."**

Naruto said "Someone just screamed. They're in danger. We have to help."

Takaseirei said **"There's no danger. The scream is-"**

He was cut off as the bushed rustled and 10 human-like creatures came out. They had on black spandex suits with red jagged lines all on it. They had a blade on their right hands. Their mask covered their entire face and they had a design of a dragon on it.

Takaseirei sarcastically said **"Great. The scream is their hunting call. Naruto, we gotta fight our way out of this."**

Naruto nodded, crouched into a fighting stance, and said "Right."

Naruto charged the closest creature. The creature raised his right hand and tried to slash Naruto. Naruto dodged the slash and kicked the creature in its stomach. He then grabbed it by the head and threw it toward another one.

Naruto immediately had to duck from an attack by another creature. He came back up and was about to punch the creature that tried to attack him, but got kicked in his back. He turned around to see another one there. He got up and was about to attack it, but was grabbed from behind by a creature. It had his arms in a full nelson grip and wouldn't let go. Naruto tried and tried, but couldn't break out.

The two creatures that he was fighting walked toward him and started slashing at him with their blades. Naruto's clothes were getting dirty and cut up. The wounds that had been healed during his walk with Takaseirei had started to open up again. Naruto tried to break out of the grip, but couldn't. Naruto thought to himself _'How do I get out of this? …That's it! Iruka said you could focus chakra through your body to make you stronger. One of the very few lessons I didn't sleep through.'_

Naruto then thought of a plan to get out of this situation. Naruto bent his legs a little, pulling the creature behind him forward more. When the other two creatures tried to attack him again, Naruto jumped back on the creature holding him, forcing the creature holding him to lean back. Naruto focused chakra into his feet and kicked the two creatures that were about to attack him.

Naruto then shifted his weight so that he was falling forward, forcing the creature holding him to come along for the ride. As he was falling, Naruto grabbed the creature's head and positioned it over his shoulder. As soon as Naruto's butt hit the ground, he pulled the creature's head to impact with his shoulder, causing the creature to let Naruto go and jump back in pain. Naruto wasted no time in getting back up, and delivering a kick to the creatures' head.

He turned around to see that Takaseirei had just knocked out the other creatures. Takaseirei turned around and said **"Come on Naruto, we gotta go."**

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He took off, following Takaseirei. While they were running, Naruto asked "What were those creatures?"

Takaseirei said **"Those were the Kelzaks. This is their home planet. They were like the humans of your planet a long time ago, but they naturally have that blade on their right hand. Those clothes they wear are actually their skin. They also have increased strength, speed, and endurance. Their life here isn't as comfy as life on your planet. You guys have chakra, but they don't."**

Naruto said "Well, how can I beat them? I have no training in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and I barely have training in Ninjutsu."

Takaseirei said** "Don't worry. Just fight them. You'll learn better by doing anyway. Also, don't concentrate on just one. They hunt and fight in packs. I've seen packs as big as 100. You have to focus on the entire group or you'll be killed."**

Naruto said "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

All of a sudden they heard another scream. Naruto and Takaseirei looked around for where it came from, but it was too late. They were surrounded immediately by 10 Kelzaks. Takaseirei immediately jumped to one and attacked them.

Naruto didn't have time to run to them. They came at him quickly. One tried to slash him with their blade. Naruto dodged the attack, and then kicked that Kelzak. He jumped backward as two of them came from his sides to attack him. He ducked as another one behind him tried to impale him with their blade. While crouched down, he twisted around and swept the Kelzak behind him off its' feet. A Kelzak dived and tried to tackle Naruto, but Naruto barely rolled out of the way. He stood up and blocked the punch one Kelzak threw at him. He tackled that Kelzak to the ground and rolled off of him.

Naruto looked around and saw he was surrounded. He tried to attack one, but another ran forward and blocked him. Eventually he was grabbed by the monsters and was being pummeled. Luckily Takaseirei came forward with his sword and saved Naruto. Naruto stood up on wobbly legs and said "Thanks, Takaseirei. I owe you one."

Takaseirei said **"You can repay me later. For now, let's move."**

And move they did. They kept moving and didn't stop until nightfall. By nightfall, they got to the base of the mountain and camped out in a cave. The next morning, they kept going forward, barely running into danger. By midday, they got to the top of the mountain on Gratha.

On the mountaintop, there were a bunch of rocks arranged in a circle. There was a small pit dug in the center of the circle. Takaseirei walked forward and turned to Naruto, saying **"Come on, Naruto. We can't wait long. Soon my powers will fade and your friend will be in danger."**

Naruto said "what do I do?"

Takaseirei said **"Sit by the pit. I'll start the fire and start this thing."**

In a few minutes, they were ready to start. Takaseirei sat down on the side of the fire opposite Naruto and said **"Alright Naruto, meditate. Clear your mind of all that's troubling it. In order to pass this test, you'll have to let me see your entire life. I'll have to see every moment to make sure that my faith in you hasn't been wrong. After that, I'll transfer the power to you."**

Naruto gave a weak nod and closed his eyes. He slowed his breathing and waited for a while. Suddenly, he felt something weird in his head. Like something weird just entered it. He heard Takaseirei's voice say **"Keep meditating, Naruto. This will only be a minute."**

After a few minutes, Naruto felt weird again. Like whatever went in his head had just left. Takaseirei's voice came again. He said **"Wow. I'm very impressed Naruto. You're a natural born leader. You actually care about someone other than yourself. You're a little bit of an idiot, but I know you're ready for this next step."**

Takaseirei said **"Naruto Uzumaki, after looking at your memories, I grant unto you, the power of the Ninjetti White Falcon Ranger. Will you accept this power and lead the Ninjetti Rangers to victory against evil?"**

Naruto said "Yes, Takaseirei, I do." without hesitation.

Takaseirei laughed and said **"Good."** Since Naruto's eyes were closed, he didn't see. But Takaseirei was engulfed in a white light. The light got smaller until it was a little white ball. The ball sailed through into Naruto's body. Naruto felt a weird power rise inside of him. After a while, he said **"Naruto, open your eyes."**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Takaseirei was gone. He looked around, but then felt something on him. He looked down at himself to see that all of his clothes were replaced. Naruto stood up and thought to himself _'What happened to my clothes?'_

He heard Takaseirei's voice again. It said **"Naruto, this is your Ninjetti Ninja Form. Before you ask Naruto, I'm inside your body talking to you telepathically. Anyway, with the power of the Ninjetti, you have two different forms. The first is the Ninja Form, the one which you are in now. Your power, speed, reflexes, and endurance is multiplied many times over. In this form, you have the natural ability to fly. **

**"The second form is the Ranger Form. The Ranger Form is much stronger than the Ninja Form. You have more special powers and have special protective armor. I can't go into detail about it now because we have to get back to your home planet."**

Naruto said "But how do we get home?"

Takaseirei said** "One of the abilities of the Ninjetti is to transform matter into light, and allow them to move at the speed of light. That is how I will get you home."**

* * *

(Back with Mizuki)

After Naruto went up in a flash, Mizuki just started laughing.

"Heh Heh Heh. It looks like your student just went up in a flash. Seems he abandoned you when you needed him the most. Fool, I told you. Once a demon, always a demon. Now, prepare to die, demon worshipper. "

As Mizuki was about to dash a flash of white light appeared where Naruto took off at not a minute earlier. When the flash of light subsided, there was a person standing there. He had on a white headband with a black diamond in the center of it. He had on a baggy, thin, white gi that went down to his waist and was tightened with a black martial arts belt so it wouldn't get in the way of a fight, but also wouldn't restrict movement. He had on white wristbands that went up to mid-forearm and had the sleeves of the gi tucked in to them. The wristbands had black diamonds in them that looked like it absorbed all light and reflected none.

He had on a facemask much like that of Kakashi Hatake with a hood on the back. He had on white ankle-length karate pants. His white boots went up to mid-shin and had his pant legs tucked into them like his wristbands had his sleeves tucked into them. His shoes doubled as shin guards. They also had black diamonds in them like the wristbands. Over his chest, he had a sleeveless, padded vest that went over his shoulders and provided protection for them also. On the front of his shirt, there was a gold plated emblem of a falcon overlooking the horizon.

Mizuki was wondering who this person was. He was close to being scared when he looked the person in the eyes and saw the blue eyes of Naruto staring back at him, even though they looked a little pale to him. Also, when the hell did Naruto become 5' 10"?

He smirked and said "Well, well, well, the demon came back to get his punishment. I hope you enjoyed your pathetic life monster, because I'm gonna end it now."

Iruka was relieved that Naruto came back. But Naruto got his ass handed to him last time, this time all he has is some new attire, how is that gonna help any? Mizuki charged Naruto with a battle cry and a smirk on his face. Naruto just stood there and remained still. When Mizuki was inches away, he hunched over Naruto's shoulder with a look of pain. He then started to be lifted up and you could see that Naruto's fist was buried in his stomach so far, it looked like it was about to come out his back. After throwing Mizuki to a nearby tree, Naruto moved his head to see Iruka still injured.

He looked to Mizuki and said "Mizuki, you have messed up my life for the last time. You injured me, almost killed Iruka, and you tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll and pin it on me! For that, I'll make you pay."

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them his eyes were a lot paler than before. He crossed his arms in front of him, on top of the insignia on his chest. All of a sudden, his forearms started glowing. The light started giving out stray sparks of white electricity. The anomaly grew to encompass his forearms. He then said "Ninjetti! Falcon Spirit, Ranger Form! ". He moved his forearms to his side and the strands of electricity formed two rings around Naruto right on top of each other. The top ring moved towards the sky while the bottom ring went towards Naruto's feet. As the rings were passing Naruto's body, his clothes started to change. After the rings subsided, Naruto looked a lot different.

He had on white spandex. Over it he had on a black vest with a gold outlining and in the middle was the same emblem his other costume had. He had gold forearm and shin guards, a golden belt on his waist, gold arm bands on both arms, gold shoulder guards, and also there was 2 small slits in the vest in the back like something is supposed to belong there. Also he had on a white helmet with a falcon design on it. It had a golden beak, over the visor, then a grey part for the mouthpiece. It also had small blue eyes and what looked like feathers on each side of it's' head.

He had an odachi sword with a gold sheath on his waist. The grip was white with black diamonds in them. The pommel was a black-eyed white falcon. The handle was a ½ foot long, and the blade was 4 feet long.

Naruto turned to where Mizuki just got up from being thrown into a tree. Mizuki looked to where he dropped his sword when he was punched and started thinking up a plan to grab it.

Naruto, in a much deeper voice, said "Mizuki, now you'll pay."

With that, Naruto moved his hands to the gold sheath on his waist. Naruto gripped his sword and drew it. The sword was completely white with a golden blade edge. Naruto grabbed the odachi with both hands, then disappeared. He reappeared behind Mizuki with his back facing him and his sword held horizontally in front of him. All of a sudden, a 'squelch' was heard before Mizuki's arms let loose a torrent of blood. Mizuki yelled in pain as he dropped his knees.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared beside Iruka. He said "Now your life is over Mizuki."

Naruto held his sword up vertically. The sword glowed white while the gold edge lit up with a golden glow. The glowing sword started to break up into thousands and thousands of small little pieces. The pieces floated over to Mizuki and started to circle him. While Mizuki was looking at the glowing pieces with awe and a little bit of fear, Naruto pointed a finger to Mizuki and all the blades surrounded him and sliced through him. After the attack died down, Mizuki was bleeding immensely and blood was gushing out as Naruto walked up to him with his finger still pointed to Mizuki. Naruto then opened and raised his hand and the blades shot up and onto the hilt of his sword. They then reformed his sword.

The person looked toward Iruka and walked up to him. After going up to Iruka, Naruto said "Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka said "Naruto?"

"Catch me."

Iruka was about to mutter 'Huh,' but before he could, the rings that transformed Naruto reappeared and repeated their performance from before. This time though, they took the suit off of Naruto and left him in his old clothes, completely fixed. Unfortunately, Naruto was falling towards the ground, with Iruka barely catching him in time. Iruka was confused by all of this, but took Naruto to the Hokage's Office regardless.

* * *

(Hokage's office)

The Hokage watched this entire confrontation and was left speechless. He suspected Mizuki of being a traitor all along but didn't have sufficient evidence to back up this claim. After seeing Naruto disappear suddenly after yelling out Great Power Quest Jutsu he knew he needed to get down there immediately. He threw off his formal robes and put on his battle gear. Just as he summoned the Monkey King Enma, he saw that Naruto came out to be alright. He saw his fight with Mizuki and honestly Sarutobi was impressed. He never saw anyone fight like that. And Naruto dominated Mizuki easily.

He wondered what the extent of this power was. When he saw Iruka pick Naruto up and started to bring him here, he knew Naruto was destined for great things. He took his armor off and dismissed Enma and waited for Iruka's arrival.

* * *

(With Iruka)

Iruka finally arrived at the Hokage's Tower after taking all the back streets of Konoha that no one lived on. He suspected that some ninjas would still be going after Naruto so he took the long way. After climbing up the stairs he reached the Hokage's Office. He opened the door and found the Hokage waiting for him. He went in and set Naruto down on the couch and started talking to the Hokage.

After sleeping for some hours, Naruto finally woke up. He looked to see Iruka and the Hokage Sarutobi there looking at him. He looked around to see that he was in the Hokage's office. He looked at Iruka and said "What happened here Iruka? How did I end up here and where is Mizuki?"

Iruka adopted a look of surprise on his face and said "You don't know? You beat him and tossed him to the curb like yesterday's news, then sliced him up into ribbons! It's thanks to you I'm still alive."

Naruto now looked confused "I don't know what you're talking about Iruka. I only remember getting the Great Power from Takaseirei and being transported. After that it's all a blank."

"Who's Takaseirei and what is this Great Power you're talking about?"

All of a sudden a distant voice pops up and said **"I think I can answer that."**

Then Naruto, Iruka and the Hokage go up in a white flash of white.

* * *

(Takaseirei's Lair)

Naruto, Iruka, and the Hokage were transported to the ceremonial ground where Naruto received the powers of the Ninjetti.

Then came out a person with a baggy white toga with a hood on the back. He was also carrying the sword that Takaseirei had. He then said **"Hello, my name is Takaseirei. Welcome to my humble lair."**

Sarutobi, who didn't really care where they were, replied "Who are you?"

He said **"I am Takaseirei. I am the one who took over Naruto's body before. And I am also the great falcon spirit who was worshipped by the Ninjetti."**

"What happened to these Ninjetti people? Why did you say 'was'?"

**"I say was because the Ninjetti were killed ruthlessly by a planet-size godlike being called Dark Specter." **Takaseirei sighed and said** "I guess I should start from the beginning.**

**"You see, I come from a different planet, called Phaedos. On Phaedos lived hundreds of warring factions. One of those factions were called the Ninjetti. They practiced what you call 'The Way of the Ninja'. But their own power wasn't enough to protect them from the others. While the other factions were warlike, the Ninjetti wanted peace. They eventually started praying that someone would give them the power to bring peace to Phaedos and protect their kind. Me and the other animal spirits responded. Some of the Ninjetti offered their bodies to house our spirits. In their bodies, we protected the rest of the Ninjetti and brought peace and order to Phaedos. This human form I am in now is the body of a man named Takeru, who gave his body to me. **

**"Afterwards, the entire planet started worshipping us Animal Spirits and thanked us for bringing peace to their planet. They were united under the Ninjetti name and peace reigned over Phaedos for 100 years. But the peace didn't last. When word got around space of our power, Dark Specter got jealous. That beast is godlike in power, and the size of his body is only dwarfed by his ego and his thirst for destruction. He wanted our power for himself, so he came to Phaedos. **

**"When the Ninjetti got word of Dark Specter's arrival, the 1st Grand Leader of the Ninjetti, named Akuma, asked them to build a pyramid. The Great Leader ordered all the Animal Spirits into the pyramid. He named me the Grand Leader of the Ninjetti, and then sealed all of us in the pyramid. He put special seals on there so that only someone with a pure heart and pure intentions could open it. One of my friends, the Dragon Spirit, must have known what Akuma wanted to do, because he left Phaedos before we were sealed in and I hadn't heard from him until a little while ago. **

**"Akuma stayed out to fight Dark Specter. Unfortunately, Akuma lost. Dark Specter then had the Ninjetti try to open the seal, but they were all met with failure. Dark Specter then killed the Ninjetti and left. That was 400 years ago. Ever since then, I had been looking for someone to break the seal. Someone who could help me get revenge on that bastard for what he did to the Ninjetti. **

**"Eventually, Dark Specter put together an alliance called the Galactic Alliance of Evil, with him as the Grand Monarch of Evil. Together, the entire group plans to take over the entire galaxy with force. One of the last places standing between them and galactic domination is a planet on the other side of the galaxy called Earth. **

**"On there I have a friend named Zordon. He filled me in on what happened after I got sealed in the pyramid. He gave special powers to 6 teenagers on the planet to fight off the forces of a woman named Rita Repulsa and a man named Lord Zedd. The team called themselves the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. They were victorious and eventually were able to take the power of the Ninjetti also. The Red Ranger gained the power of the Ape. The Blue Ranger gained the power of the Wolf. The Yellow Ranger gained the power of the Bear. The Pink Ranger got the Crane. The Black Ranger got the Frog. And the White had me, the Falcon. **

**"Unfortunately, their base of power was destroyed. Without their base, there was nothing anchoring us to the Power Rangers and they lost our power. We ended up being captured by someone named Rito Rivolto. Rito was a servant of Dark Specter's, and was ordered to bring us to him, then start their domination plans on this side of the galaxy. Luckily, Dragon found us. He busted us out, but there was only a window of time for three of us to leave the prison. The Ape, the Bear, and the Frog spirit knocked me, Crane, and Wolf out, and told Dragon to carry us to safety. He took us to our current base and since then, I've been looking for someone to help us. I came to this planet to find someone pure of heart to lead a team of heroes to protect this world from the evil forces of the Galactic Alliance and destroy the Galactic Alliance of Evil once and for all."**

Sandaime then said "But why Naruto? Why not pick ninja who have experience? They're just kids."

**"Because compared to the enemies they would have to fight, your ninja are nothing. I would need a team I can groom and train into my own warriors. A team who hasn't learned much and who can adapt easily. Also, I need those pure of heart. Someone who would be able to ignore the rivalries of your world and concentrate on saving the world as a whole. Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you would use the power to protect everyone on the planet and not just Konoha?"**

Sandaime was speechless. After hearing this he saw that Takaseirei's ideas were right. The ninja in his arsenal were already taught and wouldn't be able to learn something out of the blue that well. But kids who were genin were only taught the basics and not any specific style. They were the perfect students. And Takaseirei was right that he couldn't. Takaseirei would need someone who wouldn't be playing favorites. Someone who would protect all of the planet and not just Konoha.

Sandaime then said "How many warriors do you need to accomplish this?"

Takaseirei said **"I will need at least 4. I, the Crane, the Wolf, and Dragon, all need acolytes. I have chosen Naruto. The other animal spirits won't leave our new base for fear of being discovered by Rito, or worse, Dark Specter. If more than one of us leaves the protection of the temple, we could be tracked by Rito. Even though he's a bumbling idiot, he is still strong. But I have talked to them and the other animal spirits agreed to trust Naruto's judgment. We'll let Naruto decide who becomes Ninjetti, with him as the leader. But first, we need to ask Naruto if he wants to do this. This is a lot of responsibility and I don't want to pressure you into this Naruto. Choose wisely."**

Naruto looked up into Takaseirei's eyes and said with a glint in his eye "I chose the moment I did the Jutsu. I accept!"

**"That's why I picked you Naruto. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me."**

"Thank you Takaseirei."

"Good decision Naruto." Said Iruka gladly.

**"Now Naruto, take this"** Takaseirei handed Naruto what looked like a silver watch. **"Naruto, press this black button right here to be transported back to Gamma 4 where I and the Ninjetti spirits live. There we will begin your training."**

"Thanks, I'll make you proud Takaseirei."

"Hold up." Said Sarutobi. "What will happen if Rito wins?"

**"Right now, there are few teams battling against the Galactic Alliance of Evil. The Power Rangers of Earth, the Aquitian Rangers of Aquitar, the Gold Ranger of Triforia, and this team I'm putting together here. The other three are not aware of our presence, nor is the Alliance of Evil, but if even one team falls, the Alliance will be able to take over and rule the galaxy. If we lose here, all hope for good in this galaxy will be gone."**

That statement had them realize how big this situation was. The fate of the universe lies in their hands. Sarutobi stepped up and said "If there's anything we can do to help, you have my full support."

**"Thank you."**

"So when do we start?" Said Naruto

**"Today. I will take you to Gamma 4 to the other spirits. There we will help you train in martial arts and help you control your powers. We will train you for a week, and then you will go back to your home planet to pick out our teams."**

"Okay then, let's go."

Iruka came up and said "make us proud Naruto."

With that, Sarutobi and Iruka went back to Konoha in a flash of black. And Naruto and Takaseirei went to Gamma 4 in a flash of white.

(End)


	2. Tenga Attack!

Yo, here's the 2nd Chapter of Ninjetti Warriors. Originally this was supposed to be attached to the 1st, but I thought that the 1st was too long. Anyway, this is a Naru/Hina story, so if you don't like the story, don't read. Now, here's the story.

"**Speech" means Bijuu/Spirits talking**

"Speech!" means regular speech

_**"Speech" means Bijuu/Spirits telepathic conversation**_

_"Speech" means telepathic conversation_

_**'Speech' means Bijuu/Spirits inner thoughts**_

_'Speech' means inner thoughts_

(Summarized version of training)

Naruto got to meet and learn about all the Ninjetti spirits who were with them. The Dragon spirit was kind of weird and hyperactive, but he was also very wise. Also, he was pretty good with technology. According to Takaseirei and the others, Dragon single-handedly installed all the machines in the base. The Crane spirit, called Kijuukiseirei, quickly became like an older sister or mother figure to him. She always made sure that he took enough breaks during his training, and she made sure that he was perfectly healthy every day. The Wolf Spirit, Ookamiseirei, was stubborn, and him and Naruto bumped heads often. Also, Ookamiseirei was like a slave driver. He didn't want or accept anything less than perfect. He was kind of cocky, but he had all reason to be. He was one of the strongest people Naruto ever met and he had the ability to talk to all species, a natural omniglot. Kijuukiseirei and Ookamiseirei were like complete opposites. Where she wanted him to take frequent breaks, he wanted to work Naruto into the ground without breaks. Kijuukiseirei wanted Naruto to never go past his limits, whereas Ookamiseirei wanted to force Naruto past them. Because of this, they frequently butted heads. If you didn't know them well, you'd think that they hated each other, but they were the best of friends.

Naruto was mainly taught by Takaseirei, but the others frequently looked in on the training and suggested things to Takaseirei to teach Naruto, or they gave Naruto tips to understand the lesson he was stuck on. While he was there, he learned about a lot of the other Rangers. Even though the Ninjetti Spirits had left the other Rangers' Earth, they frequently spied in on what was happening there. It seemed like that planet was always in the center of some battle over good and evil. While he was looking in on them, Takaseirei taught him about their many enemies. Also, he was taught the pros and cons of their fighting styles, and if they were lucky, he saw their battles to see their fighting abilities in action.

During his stay with the Spirits, Takaseirei and the others were able to set up a telepathic communication with him. It was designed so that it would work whether or not they were morphed. Since Naruto was Takaseirei's chosen Ranger, he could talk to Takaseirei telepathically whenever he wanted. Sadly, he could only talk to the other spirits or other Rangers telepathically if they were on the same planet. Naruto didn't see that as much of a setback though. Also, it turns out that the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed in Naruto woke up during Naruto's quest to acquire his Ninjetti powers. Luckily, it hadn't tried to get out of the seal, but it can mentally speak to Naruto now. The Kyuubi rarely spoke up, so it was basically forgotten about most of the time.

Also, since he joined his power up with Takaseirei's, his vision started getting better. Naruto never told anyone before, but his vision had been getting worse as he grew older. If it kept going on, he would've needed glasses. Luckily, Takaseirei's power in his body brought his vision back up to perfect. It also added a pseudo-Doujutsu to his eyes that Naruto decided to call 'Eagle Vision.' What it did was allowed him to 'zoom in' on something. That way, he could see something far away as if it was right next to him. Also, with the ability turned on, he could see greatly in the dark.

Before he knew it, it was time to go back to his home planet and pick out the teams. He had some pretty good guesses of who to choose. So he went home with the intent of finding out who would be the next Ninjetti Warriors.

(Back at home)

Back at Konoha, things were for the most part the same. Well, if you call everyone in the village partying 'normal.' They heard from the kids in Naruto's class that he was the only one who didn't graduate the Academy. Because of that, they decided that they would rub it in his face whenever they saw him. The problem with that plan was that Naruto was never around. In the entire time he was gone, they hadn't heard or seen him at all. Thinking the worst, everyone thought that he threw himself off a cliff or something because he failed the Exam. Also, they hadn't seen any ANBU around looking for the kid, so they suspected that the Hokage had already found his body and decided not to tell them, and they were partying in hopes that he was dead. Only 2 were actually looking for him, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka.

It was common knowledge to everyone in the village except Naruto that Hinata was deeply infatuated with him. When she didn't see him for a few days, Hinata decided to go to his house to see if she could cheer him up. The only problem was that he wasn't there. When she couldn't find him at his house, she started looking around the village at his favorite places to see if she could find him. When she couldn't, she decided to get Naruto's friend Kiba to find him with her. Kiba was among the few people in the Academy who was friends with Naruto. When they first met, Kiba insulted Naruto and kept making fun of him, but after a friendly discussion, and a little bit of ass kicking, Kiba grew to respect and even like Naruto's company. It wasn't unusual to see Kiba and Naruto sitting at a lunch table making plans to prank people or to just race or spar each other. Together, they kept the village lively. With Kiba's help, Hinata started combing the village for Naruto, but sadly they hadn't found anything.

Eventually, Kiba remembered that Naruto was close to the Hokage, so they went to the Hokage and asked him. Sarutobi knew that they were some of Naruto's closest friends so he told them that Naruto left the village to train by himself. After the group left the tower, Kiba looked to the clouds and saw a white light come out of them. He told Hinata and they followed the light's path and saw it land on the Yondaime Hokage's head. Then the light disappeared.

Naruto looked around the village to see that nothing had changed. He climbed down the Yondaime's head and went to the Hokage's office barely avoiding his friends who went to the monument to see what that light was. He popped in on the Hokage doing paperwork. He decided to surprise the old man.

"Hey Old Man, still doing that paperwork?"

The Hokage jumped in surprise, knocking over all of the paperwork on his desk. He said "Naruto! You scared me."

Naruto chuckled and said "I must be improving. You're one of the strongest ninja in the world, yet I could sneak up on you."

Naruto looked at the work on the floor and said "You still haven't found out the secret to doing all of that yet?"

Sarutobi sarcastically said "Oh, and you have?"

Naruto smirked and said "Yes, I have. You ever hear of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Whatever the clones hear, see, read, or learn, you do when they disperse. That is probably how the 4th Hokage could get his work done so fast."

Sarutobi closed his eyes in thought, and then shot his eyes open quickly. He then started banging his head on his table muttering "Why the hell did I not think of that?"

Naruto just sat back laughing at his grandfather figure. Eventually, Sarutobi stopped punishing himself and said "How was your visit with the spirits?"

"It was really good. I learned some Kung Fu, learned of some enemies I might fight, and of the other Rangers. Now that I know some of the spirits personally, I can pick out people who can become Ninjetti like me. All I have to do is present them to the animal spirits so they can judge. If they pass, they become Power Rangers. If they fail, their memory is wiped and they're sent home."

The Hokage narrowed his eyes in thought and said "Does the memory wipe have any negative effects on people?"

Naruto said "Nope. The spirits said you have a headache and are dizzy for a while but other than that, there are none."

The Hokage said "Good. Our village already gets enough of a bad rep because Kakashi reads porn in public and Gai dresses up in all spandex. I don't need my Genin looking like they just won a drinking contest." The Hokage paused in his speech for a bit, then said "Naruto, I have a bad feeling for today. I don't know what's causing it, but I feel that something bad is going to happen. Whatever happens, stay safe, Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head, said "I will, Old Man." and left out of the Hokage's Office.

Naruto left the Hokage's Tower and went to get something to eat at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. While going there he heard an explosion. _'This cannot be good.'_

Since the Hokage Monument has a view of the entire village, Naruto ran to the Shodai's head and looked to where the explosion happened. He used his Eagle Vision to see a bunch of hawk-human hybrid creatures walking into the village. They had arms covered with black feathers that could change into wings for flight and clawed feet. They had a purple vest on that looked like armor. They were covered with black feathers and had beaks for mouths. _'Tengas'_ he realized with wide eyes. He was taught about them. Crazy birds that were the opponents of the original Power Rangers. They were first brought there by Rito Rivolto when he was helping his sister, Rita Repulsa. It seemed that he kept a few for himself.

Naruto communicated to Takaseirei "_Rito must have begun his assault on the planet. This is weird, why would he choose Konoha of all places?"_

Takaseirei replied "_**Because Konoha has the most villagers. Think about it. With all of these villagers being attacked, word will spread to other nations quickly. Once Konoha falls, the others aren't that far behind.**_

"_**You've been training for this moment. You vowed to save this world and the universe from these people, well here's your chance. You can do it."**_

Naruto walked up to the edge of the Shodai's Head. He took a deep breath, and said "Right now, there's no turning back. These people waged war on this planet and the galaxy. I may be a lone fighter here, but if I'm going down, then I'm going down fighting."

Naruto then jumped off the Hokage Monument. While he was falling, he crossed his arms in front of him. He then yelled "Ninjetti! Falcon Spirit, Ninja Form!"

A new set of garments came over Naruto's old ones. He was dressed in the same form as he was when he first appeared in the forest after the Quest for the Great Power. Naruto turned his head upwards and his body turned with it. Somehow, Naruto defied gravity and started levitating upwards. He turned his head toward where the Tengas were coming from and flew towards there.

(At the Tenga Attack site)

The Tengas were marching through Konoha easily. They shot fireballs out of their mouths to set buildings on fire on their way to the Hokage Tower. The screams of the villagers were like music to their ears. They could spend all day terrorizing random people and watching them run like cowards, but they had orders. And their orders were simple.

1. March into Konoha

2. Leave a path of destruction to the Hokage Tower.

3. Kill the Hokage.

4. Show his head all over the world.

5. World domination.

There were some ninjas who actually stayed behind and fought, but with the number of the Tengas and weak skills of the ninja, there was no opposition. Originally there were 40 Tengas, and 60 ninja. The rest were told to take up defensive positions around the Hokage Tower and other places around the village in case there were other attackers. As the fighting dragged on, there were only 30 Tenga left, but the ninja were dropping like flies. Most of the Jounin and Chuunin were taken out, and the few Genin in the battle were told to carry the wounded soldiers to the hospital, lessening the numbers of the ninja. Eventually the only ninja left were Kurenai Yuuhi, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Maito Gai. Gai's Genin stayed and helped fight, against his wishes. They were doing well, but the Tengas were too good for them. The Tengas had the ninja on the rope, and now it was time to move in for the kill.

One of the Tengas came out and said "We beat them, my brothers. We crushed the strongest opposition this planet could give us. Now let's move forward. Today, Konohagakure no Sato, tomorrow the world!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said a voice from above. The Tenga looked up and saw a man in white fly down and dropkick him. The person then kicked a Tenga on the right of him and clipped one behind him trying to tackle him. The Tenga leader (talkative one) said "Who are you?"

Naruto said in a magically deepened voice "I am the Falcon Ninjetti Ranger, and your worst nightmare." The Tengas were shocked. They heard from their brothers who survived the Earth invasion that the Ninjetti Rangers were near unstoppable. The best of the best tried but couldn't beat them. The Tengas started to get scared until one pointed out there was only one of him and 30 of them. That renewed their confidence and started to attack him.

When the Tenga began their attacks, Naruto started dodging like crazy. Not one of them hit him. He ducked under a Tenga that tried to punch him, grabbed one of their wings and swung in a circle. He batted all of them away.

The other ninja were astonished at this. They were beaten into a pulp by the Tengas and one person comes up and takes them all on. At this point, the word of the invasion got around to everyone in the village, and the newly graduated Genin went to the scene to see what was going on. As they arrived, they all stood there with their jaws on the ground looking at that amazing display of power. As usual, Sasuke immediately became jealous of this person. _'How? How can this no-named person come up and take down all these creatures. All the Jounin in the village attacked these monsters and he walks in here and doesn't take a scratch. How did he get that power? For all we know he could be an enemy. I deserve that power. I'm an Uchiha.'_

Sasuke said "This guy doesn't know what he's dealing with. I'll stop these monsters myself." So Sasuke ran into the fray with his entire cheering squad cheering him on. As he was about to join in, he jumped over the head of one Tenga and was kicked away by Naruto. Naruto picked up Sasuke by his collar and threw him into Kakashi who had just injured a Tenga with his patented Raikiri.

He said "Watch him and don't join in. I can't guarantee your safety if you do." Naruto went back into the fray tackling a Tenga. He was about to turn around when he was knocked down by a fireball, courtesy of a Tenga. Then all the Tenga joined in shooting fireballs at him, trying to fry him.

The Genin in the crowd who were watching felt a sickening feeling at this. Somehow they knew that they needed to help this masked man. They looked at the battle again and without thinking jumped into the fray. Chouji was in front and used his Human Boulder Jutsu. He rolled over 15 of the Tenga. Kiba was next, using the All Fours Jutsu. He ran and hit two of them while his ninja dog Akamaru went to bite some of them, trying to make it easier for them to be taken down. Hinata came next and used her gentle fist Taijutsu on 4 unsuspecting Tengas. Shino came and used his chakra bugs to suck the energy of the Tengas. Shikamaru came last and caught the last two Tengas in his Shadow Possession Jutsu. He had them keep slapping each other and then released them so Neji could use his Juuken on them. Tenten started throwing her weapons at the Tenga who got up from the attack. Sasuke was still hurt from that kick Naruto gave him. Ino and Sakura were standing over him, trying to help him. But some things must come to an end. The Tengas had no chakra, so Hinata's and Neji's attacks only felt like taps to them. They came and kicked Hinata in the chest and Neji in the head. The Tenga then kicked the Hyuuga duo away from them. The Tenga Chouji rolled over were only dizzy for a moment, and the weapons were hitting their vests, so they got back up, ganged up on him, and threw him by Hinata. The bugs from Shino didn't like the taste of the Tenga's energy and came back to Shino. Since Shino had no Taijutsu training he was defeated easily. Shikamaru found out it took a lot of energy to hold the Tengas and they easily beat him after they defeated Neji. Kiba was holding his own for a little while. He would hit one, then hit another, then keep going in that pattern but they started dodging and they kicked him back to where everyone else landed. They threw Akamaru off easily. The other Genin stared in shock at what the others were doing. They looked at their headbands, and then threw them on the ground. They started running away, finally realizing the true danger that comes from being a ninja.

As the Tenga were closing in on them, Gai had jumped in front of the Tengas, trying to protect the Genin. But it was proved unneeded when one Genin in a green spandex jumpsuit jumped over the downed Genin and kicked the Tengas away. He went toward them with amazing speed and started beating them and not letting up. As he was fighting, you could see a green aura around him. He blew through the Tengas until he ran out of energy stopping by the others and kneeling down. He was catching his breath when the Tengas came back. His attacks only downed a few of the Tenga Warriors. They were about to be on them when someone flipped over the Tengas from behind and landed in front of the others. His suit was singed in a couple of places, but overall Naruto was fine.

He turned to the group and said "Thanks for your help. I appreciate it. But it looks like it's time for me to finish this."

Naruto crossed his hands in front of his chest. All of a sudden, a white glowing energy gathered around his forearms, giving off sparks of electricity. He threw his arms to his side, while yelling out "Falcon Spirit, Ranger Form!"

When Naruto threw his arms to his side, a trail of electricity connected his forearms, forming a ring of electricity around his waist. The ring solidified, and then split into two rings on top of each other. The top ring moved towards Naruto's head while the bottom one moved towards his feet. As they were going, they transformed Naruto from his Ninja gear to his Ranger Form from the woods the day he saved Iruka.

After he transformed, he drew his sword. He held it up and mentally said _"Good. I'm able to transform. You ready to win this fight Takaseirei?"_

Takaseirei replied _**"What are you asking me for? This is your fight. Good luck."**_

Naruto charged forward. He held his sword in his right hand. He swung the sword around and hit a Tenga across the chest. It cut through the armor. Naruto saw two Tenga coming at him from either side, so he turned to his left. He brought the sword around and sliced that Tenga across his chest, spouting blood. Naruto then kicked the Tenga in its' chest. Naruto turned to his left, kicking that Tenga with his left leg. Naruto charged another Tenga, but stopped 3 feet in front of him. He then jumped up and held the sword above his head. When gravity reclaimed him, he fell down. Naruto pulled the sword down and cut the Tenga in half vertically. Naruto ducked under a kick, then grabbed the foot with his empty hand and stood up, cutting the leg off. The Tenga screamed as his limb was amputated. Purple blood was flying everywhere, mainly on Naruto. Naruto jumped backwards, dodging the fireball shot at him from a Tenga.

Naruto held his sword up vertically with the pommel down. He then said in a calm and commanding voice "Slice them to ribbons, Takaseirei."

The sword then glowed white and gold and broke up into thousands of little pieces. He thrusted his hand at the Tengas and the pieces went after them. The Tengas thought little of them since they were small, but that was a fatal mistake since the blades rushed toward them and cut them up. Purple blood and black feathers were coming off the Tenga Warriors. The Tengas couldn't fight back since the pieces were so sharp and small. They tried to get to Naruto, but whenever they got within 5 feet of him, Naruto made a hand gesture to make the blades come back, then would send them to impale whichever Tenga came forth. The blades swiped past the Tengas, drawing blood each time.

After 2 minutes of this, they came back and reformed into Naruto's sword. He ran up and cut one of the Tengas arms off. The Tenga shrieked as its arms fell off and blood was spewing from his wound, some of the blood landing on his suit. Naruto jumped over a fireball aimed at him by the Tenga and hit another fireball back. He kept hitting them back like he was at the batting cages.

After a few times, Naruto got tired of this, so he focused energy into the gold edge of his sword. He then swung and released the energy and it made a huge crescent-shaped wave that hit all of the Tenga. The Tengas he was fighting got back up and screamed in terror and started to fly away with the ones that the other Jounin were fighting. The only one left was the Tenga whose arm Naruto cut off. Naruto focused more energy to the end of the blade and shot off another wave that hit all the runaway Tengas. A big scream was heard and purple blood and black feathers fell down from the sky.

Naruto put his sword in its' sheath. He crossed his forearms in front of the crest on his chest. He then said "Falcon Spirit, Ninja Form!" When he moved his arms to the side of his body, he was transformed to his Ninja suit. He walked up to the Tenga with his wings cut off. He chopped him on the back of the neck to knock him out and turned to the ninja. "I need a medic. Quick." The ninja stared at him dumbfounded until he said it again. Gai got up, said "Yes!" and ran to get a medic.

When he came back, Naruto was sitting and said "Stop the bleeding. I need to interrogate it and I need it alive to do that." The medic moved to the Tenga and started healing its wing back onto its body. The arm was able to successfully attach back to the Tenga.

While the medic was healing, Hinata came up to Naruto and said "Thank you for saving us."

Naruto said "I was just doing my job. I should be thanking you and your friends for holding them off for me to get back up. If you hadn't done that I don't know what would have happened." Naruto got up and walked over to Shikamaru and the others and said "Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it."

He moved over to the other ninjas there and walked up to Sasuke. He stood in his face for a second, said "Listen. I know you were trying to help, and I'm sorry about that kick, but I had to do it. If you would have joined in the fight, you would have gotten yourself hurt. When you all stay in a group, it's easier to protect you. But if you break off into separate parts, then it gets a whole lot harder.

"Also, your actions got the other Genin hurt. I can tell by that headband you wear that you want to be a ninja. You have to learn that your actions have repercussions. Also-"

While Naruto was talking, Sasuke got back up. After being lectured to for a while, he cut Naruto off and said "Who the hell do you think you are? I am an Uchiha, the elite. You should be on your knees begging for my forgiveness right now. My family was the best of the best-"

"Yet it only took one ninja to kill the entire family. The Uchiha got too cocky. Their cockiness is what got them killed and your cockiness might get you and everyone else with you killed too. You have to think before you act next time."

Naruto walked away after that. Sasuke was enraged. _'Who does this person think he is? He thinks he can walk up to me and lecture me like I'm a baby. I'm an Uchiha. I won't stand by and let this loser talk to me like that.'_ Sasuke was so enraged he took a few steps forward, then started forming handseals, and then yelled "Fire Style, Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke took in a deep breath and fired the Grand Fireball Jutsu on Naruto. Even though Naruto had his back turned, he could still hear Sasuke yell out the name of the Jutsu. Naruto acted quickly, transforming back into Ranger Form and sending out a wave of energy to counter the Grand Fireball. The Grand Fireball held strong, but eventually gave out to the power of the sword's attack. The wave sailed forward, through the Grand Fireball, and blasted by Sasuke's feet. The shockwave of the hit blasted Sasuke and knocked him back. Sasuke flew back and landed next to Sakura and Ino. The medic saw this and stopped his treatment of the Tenga and went to help Sasuke. Sakura and Ino came up and tried to slap Naruto, but he grabbed their hands.

Sakura said "Why did you do that to Sasuke? What did he ever do to you?"

"Yeah." Ino said. "Why did you do that to Sasuke? What, you're jealous of him."

Naruto said "Me? Jealous of him? What's there to be jealous of? Besides, it's his fault. If he wouldn't have jumped into the battle, the other Genin wouldn't have had to jump in. I could've taken out the Tenga with no problem. But thanks to him, I got ganged up on and the other Genin almost got killed. I'm just thankful that no one got hurt.

"Sasuke has an anger problem and a superiority complex. Those two things could get people killed. Mainly the people Sasuke's with. All I tried to do was explain why I kicked him, and he interrupts me and attacks me."

"He's right, girls." said Kakashi. "Sasuke underestimated the opponent and got himself and his allies almost killed. If the guy hadn't done that, the casualties would be much more severe."

Naruto said calmly "I couldn't care less about what family he comes from. I do this to save this village, this planet, and this entire galaxy, not some Uchiha's pride."

Naruto walked to the Tenga (who was the leader of the raid) on the ground and punched him in the chest. The Tenga woke up with a yell.

Naruto then said "Why did you come here?" The Tenga looked around for his friends, but didn't see any of them coming.

He looked at Naruto and said "I'll never tell."

Naruto then said "Never is such a negative word." Naruto pulled out his sword and stabbed the Tenga in the chest. "Your friends aren't here. I killed them all and I can easily kill you. Now tell me what I want to know or I'll kill you."

The Tenga yelled "Alright, alright, I'll tell you. We came here to kill the Hokage. We were gonna parade his body throughout the Elemental Nations and scare the other nations into servitude for our own army. Taking the ninja of this planet as our own army would've made it easier for our ultimate plan."

Naruto then asked "Are there any humans working with your boss?"

The Tenga said "I'll never tell-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Naruto pushed energy to his blade to burn the Tenga. "I want to know now."

"Yes. They're a group called the Akatsuki. He forced them to become his servants. The group was trying to collect nine beasts they called the Bijuu before we took over. There's also a guy named Orochimaru who's with us."

"Are they spreading their influence anywhere else? Tell me how many beasts they have!"

"Okay, Orochimaru said he could get Sunagakure to join us, he also said that Jinchuuriki were harder to defeat than the regular Bijuu, so they're trying to use one of the 3 tailed beasts they have to create a Jinchuuriki to fight for us. That's all I know, I swear. Now please let me go."

"Fine." Naruto pulled his sword out of the Tenga's gut and said "You're free to go." The Tenga started running away as soon as he ended his sentence. But it didn't get far as Kakashi yelled "Raikiri!" and stabbed the Tenga through the gut.

The green spandex-wearing ninja who helped in the fight came over and said "Thank you for your assistance today." said Lee.

"It was nothing" said Naruto.

Lee said "I will become as strong as you one day! And if I can't do that, I'll run around Konoha 300 times on my fingers with boulders on my back! And if I can't do that, I'll climb the Hokage Monument with my teeth! And if I can't do that, I'll try to plow through the Hokage Monument! "

"That's the spirit Lee!" said Gai. "Your fountain of youth shines brightly!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

They embraced each other in a hug where a beach with a beautiful sunset appeared out of the blue.

Naruto looked at Lee and Gai and said "No amount of therapy will ever make this right."

Naruto powered back down to his Ninjetti form and flew away, not caring who saw him.

(By the Hokage Monument)

Naruto flew to the Hokage Monument and de-morphed there. He set down on the ledge and let out a big sigh. _"That was a lot harder than I thought it would be."_

"_**You're telling me. I thought you would be able to handle them easily since Tommy could, but I guess he had more fighting experience than I thought." **_

"_I guess I still got work to do. But back to the real mission. You already know who I was thinking of suggesting for the team and you saw them fight today. What do you think of them? Do you think that those two are good suggestions?" _

"_**You mean Hinata and Kiba? They're excellent choices. What about the Dragon Ranger? You got any thoughts about that one?"**_

"_Nope. I guess we'll just have to wait a little longer until someone can fill that spot. But anyway, how do you think I should approach them about becoming part of the group?"_

"_**Try teleporting them there after you meet them."**_

"_Okay. …But wait, they're gonna ask me about where I was. A fight that big? There's no way I'd miss it. Where do I say I was?"_

"_**Say you were escorting the villagers to the safe bunkers under the Hokage Monument."**_

"_Wow, you're good at this lying thing. How did you become so good?"_

"_**It comes with being a leader, Naruto. You'll find out soon."**_

Naruto walked down the monument on the stairs and tried to find his friends. He found them waiting at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. He walked in saying "Hey guys, where have you been? I've been waiting for you guys at the bunker below the Hokage Monument, but you weren't there."

Kiba said "We were waiting here for you. Dude, these bird things started attacking the village. They started shooting fireballs at everyone, and then this guy in white came flying down and kicked their asses. The Jounin didn't even kill as many as he did."

Naruto widened his eyes in fake surprise and said "You guys were at that battle? From what I heard he did that to be on our good side only to kill all of us."

Kiba said "What the hell are you talking about? Who told you that?"

Naruto said "I overheard some villagers saying it."

Hinata said "It s-s-seems like they're saying that because S-S-Sasuke got i-i-injured by the guy."

Naruto's eyes widened in fake surprise and said "The guy kicked Sasuke's ass? Damn, I wish I was there. I would've helped him."

He sat down at the counter as they started explaining what happened at the battle. Naruto was being coached through the entire thing by Takaseirei so he would know what questions to ask and when so he wouldn't slip up.

As they were leaving the Ramen Stand, Kiba said "Naruto, the Hokage said that you went out of the village training for a week. What were you training for?"

Naruto said "Follow me and I'll answer you."

Naruto led them to an alley where no one could see them. He stuck his hand out and said "Guys, hold my hand."

Kiba looked at Naruto weirdly and said "Uuh, Naruto, I don't roll that way."

Naruto said "Just grab my hand. I need to show you guys something."

They all grabbed his hand and went up in a flash of white.

(Command Center)

They all landed on the floor of the Command Center. All around them were monitors and stands. On their right were tubes that were colored white, blue, pink, green, brown, black, red, and yellow. (Think of the Command Center from Power Rangers Turbo for the appearance. I can't begin to describe anything in there.)

The ceiling of the Command Center opened up and in flew a large falcon, a gigantic Crane, and a huge Dragon. The Dragon coiled itself up and laid its' head on the ground so that it was somewhat eye level with the group. The Falcon and the crane stood up to their full height. A piece of the floor dropped down, and when it rose back up, a large blue wolf was on top of it. The wolf walked over to the other Spirits and laid down.

Takaseirei started talking; all the while his Falcon form's beak didn't move an inch "Hello, young ones. My name is Takaseirei, and welcome to the Command Center."

Kiba then said "Uuh, Naruto, what the hell is going on here?"

Naruto then said "Sit down; you're in for a long story."

When they sat down on the chairs by the monitors, Takaseirei said "What I'm about to tell you is of the upmost importance. It must remain confidential. We will tell you our story, and offer you something. If you accept it, then fine. If not, then your memory of this conversation will be erased from your mind and you'll think you just went and trained with Naruto. Are you okay with that?"

Kiba and Hinata just nodded wordlessly. They were too stunned at the fact that the animals were talking.

Takaseirei said "Alright, it all started on the planet of Phaedos-"

Hinata interrupted "A-A-Another planet? But I thought that this one was the only one able to s-s-sustain life."

The wolf said "That's a lie. Of course other planets can sustain life. You just haven't found which ones. Anyway, on Phaedos-" The Ninjetti spirits then told them what Takaseirei told Naruto.

After the story, Hinata said "Wait, if there's other sentient life in the g-g-g-galaxy, did they give our planet a name?

The crane said "Your home planet is called Gwinnet by the others in the galaxy."

Kiba said "Wait, what happened to the other kids from Angel Grove?"

Takaseirei said "They're alive and are still fighting evil now. The only problem is that our connection to them was only through the Power Coins they kept with them that let them use our power, and their base. When their base was destroyed, the connection was broken. With you young ones, the connection will be a soul bond, which is unbreakable."

Hinata said "What does this mean if we want to do it?"

Takaseirei said "You will have to put aside your petty fights with the other Elemental Nations. You will need to protect others from the Tenga, no matter who they are. Also, you will need to be content with killing the Tenga and anyone else that Rito sends your way. Can you handle that?"

Hinata and Kiba started staring at their toes, deep in thought. For Hinata, this would be a hard decision. Help the other Elemental Nations? That would mean Kumogakure also. The place that was behind her attempted kidnapping when she was 3. When her dad, Hiashi Hyuuga, saved her, the Raikage demanded his head. Hiashi's twin brother, Hizashi, went in her dads' place instead. When her aunt heard about it, she was pregnant and she went into such a deep depression that she and the baby died during childbirth, leaving her cousin Neji an orphan. Ever since then, Neji has hated Hinata. Since she got kidnapped, Neji suffered and lost everything. Could she help the people who turned her cousins' life into a living hell?

For Kiba, it was also hard. His dad, Kaiza Inuzuka, was one of the hundreds of ninja who died in the Third Shinobi War at the hands of Iwagakure no Sato. Kaiza and the rest of his team were waiting for the Yellow Flash of Konoha to get to their position to help them. When the Yellow Flash didn't get there in enough time, Kaiza gave his life to kill 10 of the enemy ninja there. It was thanks to his dad that they held out for so long. When he heard of stories about his dad from his mom and sister, it made him angry about the fact that he didn't get the chance to know his dad. Overtime, he directed that anger towards Iwagakure.

Seeing their inner conflict, Naruto said "Guys, listen to me. I see what you guys are going through. To be honest, I can't relate. Not one bit. My mom and dad all died in the Kyuubi attack. But I checked my last name, and it turns out that there was an entire clan of Uzumaki's in Whirlpool Country."

Looking at Naruto, Kiba said "Whirlpool Country was one of the lands between Iwagakure and Kumogakure."

Hinata said "When they went to war, they passed through Whirlpool Country to attack each other."

Naruto said "Yeah. Before the Third Shinobi War, the Land of Lighting, and the Land of Earth were in a war. Most of the battles happened in Whirlpool. Those battles tore the country apart. When the people of the Land of Waterfall tried to expand their borders, they attacked Whirlpool Country in its' time of weakness. The Uzumaki Clan defended Whirlpool Country, but most of the clan was lost as a result. My mom, the heiress of the Uzumaki Clan, was sent to Konoha to live out the rest of her life since our entire clan home was destroyed. Some of the greatest Uzumaki's were my aunts and uncles.

"Even though I don't like the people of the Land of Waterfall for what they did, I will defend them from Rito. To be a Ranger, you don't have to like them. Whatever bad feelings you have about those lands, you need to put them aside. We're a part of something so much bigger than petty grudges."

Hearing Naruto's words, the twosome thought them over. After a long time of thinking, Hinata said "You're right Naruto-kun. Regardless of what they did, they need help now. I'm not gonna turn my back on them."

Kiba said "Neither will I. Part of being a man is helping others in need. If I back out of this just because of what happened during a war, I'll be no better than those I hate. And killing, we're ninja. In the Academy we were told to expect to kill. That's not a problem."

The Crane Spirit said "You will have to keep our secret unless we say it is alright to tell others. We can't have everyone trying to take our power for their own."

Kiba said "That's okay with me. It sounds like being ninja, except we're committing to something a lot bigger than just a village. If these guys are as bad as you say, someone has to stand up to them, and I would be damned before I let them just take over without a fight."

Hinata said "Agreed."

Naruto said "Well, it seems like you guys all agree."

Takaseirei said "Okay, now that you have given us your answer, I welcome you into the Legacy of the Power Rangers."

With that, the Wolf and the Crane disappeared in blue and pink balls of light. The balls of light then started moving to Kiba and Hinata, until they entered into their minds. Hinata and Kiba got a glossed and spacey over look on their eyes. After a minute, they snapped back to sense, and the Wolf and Crane appeared.

The Wolf said "Kiba Inuzuka, you have heart, courage, loyalty, and a sense to stand up in what you believe in. You have all of the qualities that I looked for in my apprentice. I hereby pass on the power of the Blue Wolf Ninjetti Ranger to you."

Wolf went up in another flash of blue light, and descended on Kiba. When the wolf got closer to Kiba, they both went up in a flash of blue light. When the light cleared, there was Kiba, but he was standing in a blue suit, similar to Naruto's white Ninja Form suit. On his chest, he had a gold emblem of a wolf prowling through the forest. Also, Akamaru, who was standing beside him, was encased in a form-fitting dark blue suit like Kiba's, and he had a black dog collar with a golden coin hanging off of it. On the coin was the same emblem that was on Kiba's chest. Kiba grew to be 5'10". Akamaru also grew a lot larger. Akamaru was five feet long, not including his tail. When he was standing on his legs at full height, he reached three feet tall. Akamaru went from a regular house puppy to a menacing attack dog.

The Crane started speaking after the light died down. "Hinata Hyuuga. You are loving, caring, graceful, and compassionate. You have many of the qualities I look for in an apprentice. I'm honored to pass on the power of the Pink Crane Ninjetti Ranger to you."

The Crane disappeared into a ball of light and descended upon Hinata, putting her in the same suit as Kiba's, except pink. Her emblem was of a crane flying over a lake. She also grew to be 5 foot 8 inches.

The Dragon then said "You three were chosen to be the acolytes of the Great Spirits of the Ninjetti. You are now, the newest branch of the Power Rangers."

The Dragon was interrupted by an alarm going off. The screen behind the Animal Spirits turned on. It showed a monster walking through Konoha, blasting houses. It had on a red, white and blue stripped shirt with a red beret, a blue paint stick, and a paint disk.

The Dragon said "Well, I see no better test of your powers than with a monster attack. Go now, and may the power protect you all."


	3. First Monster Fight

"**Speech" means Biju/Spirits talking**

"Speech!" means regular speech

_**"Speech" means Biju/Spirits telepathic conversation**_

_"Speech" means telepathic conversation_

_**'Speech' means Biju/Spirits inner thoughts**_

_'Speech' means inner thoughts_

(Recap)

_Naruto came back from training with some brand new skills. He got into a fight with some Tenga Warriors and chose Hinata and Kiba as 2 of the other Ninjetti Warriors. Hinata and Kiba had their lives shown by everyone and passed the test for becoming the new Pink Crane and Blue Wolf Ninjetti Rangers. As they were celebrating, a monster attacked the village. Now the Rangers have been deployed to stop this menace. _

(Now)

After the Dragon's speech, the Falcon, the Crane, and the Wolf Spirits used their powers to transport the Rangers to Gwinnet. Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba disappeared in flashes of Pink, White, and Blue respectively. They were flying through outer space at the speed of light (186 000 kilometers per second), going to Gwinnet to stop that monster from destroying their home.

3 minutes and 33 480 000 kilometers later, they arrived at Konohagakure no Sato, seeing the monster destroying some of the buildings. Naruto told the others "Follow my lead" and ran silently to the monster. They hopped on top of a building not far from him, and then Naruto jumped off of it with a flying side kick aimed at the monster. He hit the monster in the back, making it stumble forward. The monster turned around, only to catch two flying punches from Kiba and Hinata. Kiba and Hinata just landed, side by side. Naruto ran forward and did a flip off the ground, landing on Hinata's right and Kiba's left shoulder, and flipping off in a split second, sending a flying dropkick at the beast. Naruto landed and smirked, though you couldn't see it behind the mask. Hinata and Kiba ran up to the side of him.

Kiba hit him in his shoulder hard, saying "Damn, could you warn us before you do something like that? You weigh a ton."

Naruto said "I could, but it wouldn't have looked cool. Anyway, lets' kick these monsters' butts quickly."

Hinata just nodded her head in agreement. The monster recovered from the kick, and said "You idiots. Did you think that hurt me? I am the mighty Artistmole."

Kiba said "Bullshit. I'll clean your clock right now. We can take you on easy."

Artistmole smirked and said "To take me on, first you have to get through the pawns. Tengas, Attack!"

With his yell, Tengas popped out of the ground in a burst of black feathers. Naruto looked at Hinata, then Kiba and said "Don't worry. We can take 'em. Before there were 25, this time there's 21, and you guys have the Power. We can beat them. Each one of us takes 7 of them."

Kiba said "Damn straight!"

Hinata just nodded. Naruto said "Alright, here's the first test of our power. Ninjetti Warriors, Charge!" With that, all three of them charged forward, going at it with the Tenga.

(With Hinata)

Hinata charged forward, but was still worried. She was a good fighter, no doubt about that, but she just didn't have it in her to hurt someone. She knew that taking this power was stupid, but she knew that they threw the first punch, and she had to strike back, because more than her reputation was on the line. So with that, Hinata started to quell her inhibitions and concentrate on the fight. The time for pacifism was over the second they invaded her home.

Hinata charged forward, dodging a punch from one of the Tenga, and then dodging a kick from another. She parried a punch from another Tenga and punched it in the chest. She then ducked under a kick from another Tenga and swept his leg from under it. She got back up to catch a punch from another Tenga, and then whacked the Tenga in the face. She then grabbed it and tossed it into another. She looked at her hands, amazed and said "This power is awesome!" She looked at the Tenga, charging them again; ready to bash their heads in.

(With Kiba)

Kiba and Akamaru charged the monsters on all fours. When Kiba was close to the Tenga, he jumped up over their heads and landed behind them. Akamaru though just came and bashed through them, knocking one down. Kiba then charged them while they were turning and let out a right hook. He then pivoted on his right foot and the Tenga on his left was smashed in the face with a devastating heel kick. Kiba jumped over a punch that a Tenga aimed at him. When the Tenga looked in the air, it was bashed in its chest by Akamaru. Kiba came down with a left punch to the top of the Tenga's head.

Kiba said "Come on, this is too easy." He dodged a Tenga's punch, and grabbed his arm, while sweeping his feet out from under him. Kiba started running around, dragging the Tenga with him. He completed 3 laps around the Tenga group, and then threw the Tenga he was holding at the other ones. He widened his eyes, saying "This power is sweet!" Kiba jumped up in triumph and started fighting again.

(With Naruto)

Naruto ran at the Tenga and jumped over their heads, like Kiba. He landed behind them, and started fighting them. He charged them, sending out a left roundhouse kick at the closest one that missed. Then using the momentum to get out a right heel kick, he was able to connect with the Tenga. Naruto then kicked out to the Tenga in his face, then back-punched the one behind him. He ducked under a kick, then dodged 2 punches by other Tenga, then caught a 3rd punch. He then pushed the hand up, crouched down a little, and landed 2 punches to the Tenga's gut with lightning speed.

Naruto got back up, only to barely dodge a punch by the Tenga. Naruto sent a left punch to the Tenga, and grabbed his arm and threw the Tenga behind him. Naruto back flipped over a sweep by the Tenga, and jumped away. He then charged them, while they were charging him. Naruto ran at them, and then started flying low to the ground. He then pulled up as soon as the Tenga were close. He grabbed one by their shoulders and hoisted them up into the air. When he got 100 feet into the air, Naruto started twisting in the air, gaining speed as he did. He then threw the Tenga to the ground. The thrown Tenga collided with the Tenga on the floor and they all fell over.

Naruto smirked behind his mask, but it was short-lived as he was hit from behind by something. Naruto let loose a scream of pain as the attack hit him, and he started falling out of the sky. When he collided with the ground, Naruto barely avoided a life threatening injury.

(With Kiba)

Kiba was on a roll. The Ranger Powers had increased his up to 5 fold. He could feel the power coursing through every vein on his body, making it easy to destroy the Tenga Warriors. He was handling them easily. He had just blocked a punch from a Tenga, when Naruto dropped out of the sky. His eyes widened and he punched the Tenga in the face and Akamaru jumped up and kicked it in the head, making it fall over. He and Akamaru then ran towards Naruto getting to him as he landed on the ground. Kiba stopped by Naruto, trying to help him up. When he tried though, all Naruto did was groan. Kiba got up and was about to call for Hinata when he was hit in the back with a fireball. He kneeled down from the pain, and looked behind to see that Naruto's 7 Tenga Warriors were back up and joined his 7.

Kiba got up and went wild on the Tenga. He punched one in the chest 3 times, and then rolled over its back to kick another Tenga. He punched 2 on his left and right, and then jumped over a sweep. He landed and was kicked by a Tenga. He then was then ganged up by them.

(With Hinata)

Hinata was doing well. She was on the winning side of her fight with the Tenga, when she saw Naruto fall out of the sky. She wanted to go, but trouble in the form of 7 Tenga appeared in front of her. She started fighting harder and moving faster, so she could get to Naruto quicker. She started fighting even harder when she saw that Kiba was being beaten. She forced herself to beat the Tenga, but they wouldn't fall. Hinata stayed fighting her Tenga, until she started getting winded. Her moves were getting sluggish and the Tenga started hitting her back more. She was on the bad side of a 7-on-1 jumping.

(With Naruto)

After a few minutes, Naruto felt good enough to stand up. The attack to his back still hurt, but his Ninja suit wasn't damaged in the least. He looked over to where he thought he saw the blast come from to see that Artistmole was standing there, smug-like. He glared at him, realizing that the paint must have done it. Naruto got back up after a while, and saw that Kiba and Hinata were being defeated. Kiba was grabbed and hoisted over the Tenga's heads and was thrown close to Naruto. He saw the other Tenga do the same to Hinata. Kiba and Hinata got up and looked at the Tenga.

Naruto said "They're trying to get us into a single spot so they can kill us easier."

Hinata worriedly said "What do we do?"

Naruto said "This." Naruto crossed his forearms over the insignia in his chest again. The light gathered yet again, and yelled Ninjetti! "He then said "Falcon Spirit, Ranger Form!"

All of a sudden, lightning came from Naruto's wrist guards. He crossed his arms in front of him, and then threw them at his sides. A trail of lightning was left, and then it formed a circle around him. The circle then split into two identical circles, both around his midsection one on top of the other. The rings then moved outward. The lower one moved toward his feet and the upper one moved toward his head. As it was moving, his Ranger Form started replacing his Ninja Form. After the rings reached their destination, they disappeared, their job of morphing Naruto into Ranger Form complete.

Naruto said "That's how you do it. Now you."

With that, Kiba and Hinata did the same hand motions as Naruto and said "Ninjetti! Wolf Spirit/Crane Spirit, Ranger Form!" The same thing happened to them, except the lightning, the ring, and the plate of energy were blue and pink respectively.

When it ended, Kiba was in a blue spandex suit. He had 3 white diamonds in it on his chest, and in the middle one was the golden crest of the Wolf. He had on white gloves that went up to mid-forearm and white boots that went up to mid-shin. He had blue diamonds on them. He also had on a helmet. On the helmet was a grey mouthpiece shaped like lips, a white triangular area with red eye-like markings and a blue design that was supposed to be a nose. He also had white ears sticking out from his helmet, and his visor was black. The helmet altogether looked like a wolf with its mouth open.

Akamaru let loose a loud howl as he was covered in a blue light. When the light died down, Akamaru was roughly the same size. His teeth were bigger and sharper than before and it looked like his body was ripped with muscles. His body was covered with blue armor with the insignia of the Wolf on his chest. On his head was a helmet, and attached to the helmet was a sharp horn that looked like it could skewer a human easily.

Hinata's Ranger suit was a pink variation of Kiba's, except she had a skirt on also. The helmet had small green eyes, a golden beak over the visor.

When they ended, they were surprised over the power they had. They had felt nothing like this before. They felt like they could take the entire world on easily. Their power was surging throughout their body, and they felt more powerful than they ever had before.

Naruto said "Nice, isn't it?"

Hinata and Kiba said "yeah."

Naruto said "alright, now let's kill these bastards and get home. It's getting late."

Kiba said "That's true."

Hinata just nodded.

Naruto said "Let's go!" And they charged the Tenga with renewed strength.

(With Naruto)

Naruto charged the Tenga easily. He pulled out his sword and charged the Tenga. He brought his sword hand(right hand) up and then brought it down on the purple body vest of a Tenga, crouching down to add speed and power to the slash. He then turned to his right, holding the sword out. While crouching and twisting, the sword cut yet another Tenga. Naruto stood back to his full height and grabbed the hand of a Tenga on his left that was trying to punch him. He pulled the Tenga toward him, and side stepped to the right, out of the way so the Tenga fell down.

Without warning, Naruto jumped up, avoiding a fireball sent to him by a Tenga behind him. Naruto turned around in the air, and brought his sword down on the Tenga. _**"Hey Naruto."**_ Said the voice of Takaseirei. _**"Try this move." **_Takaseirei then sent a mental video to Naruto of the move he wanted him to try.

Naruto then crouched down a little and swung the sword to his left shoulder and rested it there. Naruto focused chakra to his feet. He then jumped forward a great distance, swinging the sword outward and hitting the Tenga in front of him. The Tenga was sliced in two at the waist and blood flied out. Some landed on the sword, and some landed on Naruto's suit Takaseirei said _**"Damn. Can't you go into one battle without getting blood on the suit?"**_

Naruto ignored Takaseirei's bitching and went back to attacking the Tenga. He started slicing up the Tenga left and right. He ducked under a punch, and then cut off the arm of that Tenga. He turned around in a circle, hitting all the Tenga around him. Naruto smirked and said "This is soooooo easy."

(With Kiba)

Kiba charged the Tenga on all-fours. When he was five feet from them, he jumped forward. He extended the claws on his suit and brought them down on the armor of the Tenga in front of him. The Tenga's armor was immediately cut through. He got up and kicked that same Tenga in the chest. He ducked under a punch by a Tenga on his right, then swept its' feet out from under it. He rolled back to avoid a kick from a Tenga on his left, and then got up. He jumped forward, turned to his left, and let out a kick with his left leg. The Tenga flew back 5 feet and started rolling away. He then heard a voice in his head say _**"Call on the Wolf Lance."**_

Kiba was confused where the voice was coming from until he remembered where he heard it before. _"Ookamiseirei?"_

Ookamiseirei said _**"No, it's the fucking tooth fairy. Who the hell do you think it is?"**_

Kiba dodged a punch from a Tenga as he replied to Ookamiseirei _"What exactly is the Wolf Lance?"_

Ookamiseirei said _**"The Wolf Lance is the personal weapon of the Wolf Ninjetti Ranger. Your Ranger suit has already uploaded into your brain knowledge on how to use it. Now stop dancing around their attacks like a pussy and fight back!"**_

Kiba dodged two strikes from the Tenga, then kicked one away as he jumped away from them to give himself some room to fight. Kiba yelled out "Wolf Lance" and a dot of blue light appeared in front of Kiba. The dot started to expand and widen until it was a long, thin tube. When the light died down, a dark blue Lance was hovering in the air. It had three prongs on each end, and a small horizontal line going through the middle of the lance. As Kiba grabbed it, he thought _'I just hit the jackpot.' _

Kiba followed his instincts and charged the Tenga with Akamaru beside him. All of a sudden, Akamaru raced ahead of him and dashed towards the nearest Tenga. Akamaru jumped at the Tenga and used that horn of his to impale the Tenga. Akamaru then stood on his hind legs and used his front ones to push the Tenga on his horn off of it. Akamaru then twisted around and hit the Tenga to his side. Hearing one of the Tenga behind him try to hit him, Akamaru shifted his weight to his front legs, and kicked out with his back legs, hitting the Tenga in its thigh and forcing it to its knees.

Kiba was also mauling through them. He was holding the lance horizontally, when a Tenga came up on his left. Kiba turned left, using the momentum to add to the power of his strike. When he heard one Tenga coming up behind him, Kiba ducked down and jutted the Lance backwards. The Lance struck the Tenga's leg and got stuck in there. Kiba let go of the lance and clipped the Tenga, causing it to fall on its back. When it fell, Kiba planted his foot on the Tenga's chest and yanked out his Lance. Kiba stood back up, and pulled the lance over his head. He grabbed the Lance close to one of the ends, having the other end hang lazily behind him. He took a step forward, swinging the Lance and hitting the ground. When he did, 2, 5, and 7 feet in front of him, a blast of blue lightning blew out of the ground, hitting the Tenga in front of him. Before Kiba could get a proper grip on his Lance, a Tenga came up from behind and tackled Kiba to the ground. Before it could do anything though, Akamaru came up from behind it and impaled it with his horn.

Kiba got back up to his feet and petted Akamaru on the head and muttered "Good do-uuh…wolf."

Akamaru barked in happiness, while Kiba muttered to himself "I said it before, and I'll say it again. This power is sweet! "

(With Hinata)

Hinata charged the Tenga with a renewed spirit. She jumped over the Tenga in front of her and landed in the middle. She sent a right punch to the Tenga in front of her, then a left back kick to the one behind. She ducked under the punches from another Tenga. She then turned around and swept the Tenga's feet out from under it. She stood up and dodged a punch from another Tenga on her right. She jumped up and twisted in the air to the right, kicking the Tenga that tried to punch her. She kicked another Tenga behind her and jumped away. She heard a voice in her head say _**"Hinata, call on the power of the Crane Bow."**_

Hinata heard the voice of the Crane Spirit and decided to listen to her and said out loud "Crane Bow!" And out came a bow. It was pink, with the head of a crane on the far end, opposite the string. The crane head had green eyes and the rods looked like wings. It had a string connecting the two ends that was tight as a harp string. Hinata was about to use it, but was confused. She thought to herself, hoping the Crane Spirit could hear her _"There aren't any arrows to shoot."_

Kijuukiseirei said back _**"Don't worry. Just shoot it like there is one. Trust me, it'll work."**_

Hinata replied back _"But I never used a bow before."_

Kijuukiseirei said back _"Trust in the power of the Ninjetti."_

Hinata, realizing what she was saying, just nodded her head and looked forward at the Tenga. When one came forward, Hinata put the bow in her left hand. She grabbed the string in her right hand with her index and middle fingers on one side of the string, her thumb on the other, like there was an arrow in it. She then let the string go. She felt the bow suck away a small part of her energy, and a light came out of the bow in the form of an arrow. The arrow of light flew forward and hit the Tenga square in the chest.

Hinata stared wide-eyed at what happened. The Bow draws on her own energy to do attacks! Hinata smirked behind her mask and started shooting at the Tenga as they came forward. She started charging them while shooting. She purposely missed some shots to scare the Tenga. When she was close to the Tenga, Hinata jumped, flipped and dropkicked the front one. She ducked under a punch from a Tenga on her left, then swept its' feet from under it. She readied her Bow and let it fire close range at the Tenga behind the one she swept. She jumped forward, barely dodging a kick from a Tenga behind her. She flipped around so she was upside down and shot two of the Tenga before she had to complete the flip to land safely. Hinata then turned around and shot another Tenga.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was demolishing his Tenga. With his skills, he was easily hacking through the avian terrors of his world. Eventually, Naruto reduced their numbers to just three, all of which were circling him. One of them had the balls to strike first. Well, balls or lack of brains. Naruto ducked under his punch and punched the Tenga in the chest with his left hand. His right hand handled the sword, which he swung and cut off the Tenga's arm. Naruto then kicked the Tenga in the chin with all of his power, making it rise off the ground. He then turned in a full circle and kicked the Tenga in its' chest, knocking it back. While it was in the air, Naruto shot off a crescent of energy to destroy the Tenga. The other two shot fireballs at him from behind the Ninjetti Warrior, but he was able to flip over them. Naruto turned around and charged the Tenga while dodging their attacks. Eventually, Naruto got close enough to cut off their heads. Naruto then turned to face Artistmole.

(With Kiba)

Kiba's luck with the Tenga mirrored Naruto's. With Akamaru's help, he was able to lower the Tenga's numbers. He ducked under a kick from one Tenga and twisted his Lance around to sweep its' feet from under it. He turned clockwise and hit a Tenga on his left, then the one on his right. He bent backwards to dodge a fireball shot by a Tenga, then came back up, with his right fist impacting against the Tengas' face.

"_**Hey Runt, try this out." **_Came the voice of Ookamiseirei. He sent a mental video to Kiba that showed the move he wanted him to do. Kiba muttered "Sugoi" and held the Wolf Lance horizontally in front of him. He pulled the Lance down, and brought his knee up to hit the Lance on the white line, breaking the Wolf Lance into two symmetrical pieces. Kiba flipped the Lance parts around to hold them up rightly, and then pumped them with chakra, causing them to spark with blue electricity. Kiba pulled his hands back, and then threw the halves towards the Tenga. The recovering Tenga were all eviscerated by Kiba's new technique. At 20 feet, the Lance halves turned around and returned to Kiba like boomerangs. Kiba caught the Lance halves and re-connected them. Kiba turned around to see that Akamaru was pushing the last Tenga off his horn. Looking towards the team leader, he saw that Naruto was finishing up with his Tenga so he ran to join him.

(With Hinata)

Hinata was just finishing up her Tenga also. She shot another energy arrow at another Tenga, hitting him in his leg so he wouldn't move. That was the 4th Tenga she got that way. Since there was a less of a chance of her missing, Hinata then shot an energy arrow at their heads, killing them. She then rolled forward, barely missing a fireball shot by a Tenga. She saw another one incoming and shot it. She saw that it cancelled the fireball out. She saw another Tenga charging up another fireball. She pulled back and shot as soon as that Tenga let its fireball go. She shot a second unseen arrow behind the first one though. The first one cancelled out the fireball, the second went through the small amount of smoke into the Tenga's mouth, killing it. She looked over to Kiba and Naruto to see Kiba finished and Naruto almost finished. She quickly took out the Tenga and joined her team.

As Naruto finished his Tenga, Kiba and Hinata came to join him. They looked toward Artistmole to see him shocked. They could tell by the look on his face that he never expected them to finish the Tenga. Naruto spoke up and said "And then there was one. Now come on, Artistmole, I wanna end this before sundown."

What they didn't see was that there were many ninja watching this battle from a small distance. Among them were Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai. While the Rangers were fighting, Kakashi said "Guys, we have to do something. Just standing here, we're not protecting our village at all."

Asuma said "Why, Kakashi? The fighters are doing well. Look at the blue one. Those small claws on his hands just impaled that hawk monster. They're doing great."

Kurenai jumped in on Asuma's side. She said "It's just like the white one said earlier today when he helped us. If we jumped in the battle, we would just become liabilities. Just let them handle it Kakashi, they're doing great."

Kakashi said "This is our home. The villagers look to us to defend it."

A voice came from behind Kakashi, saying "That is true Kakashi." The four Jounin turned around to see the Hokage there. He said "This is our home. The villagers do look to us to defend it. But they are defenders of our home too. This is their battle. And unless they are in serious need of it, no one jump in. That's an order. "

Gai said "Are you sure about this Hokage-sama? What if we don't jump in in time? "

The Hokage chuckled a little and said "I wouldn't worry about that, Gai. I don't even think they'll need our help. They can do this by themselves. "

Artistmole said "You may have been able to defeat the Tenga, but you'll never stop me."

Kiba confidently said "Yeah, well we'll see about that."

Artistmole said "No, you won't. Yellow Paint!"

The rangers waited a moment, but nothing happened. Hinata said "Uuh, you didn't do anything."

Artistmole smirked and said "Yes I did. Look down, or at least you can try."

The rangers tried to look down, but couldn't. They couldn't move their heads. Naruto tried moving his legs, but no go. Kiba tried his arms, nothing. Hinata tried to move, but it still didn't work.

Artistmole laughed and said "That's the beauty of my art. Each color has a different special ability. You just figured out that yellow has the power of paralysis. Say goodbye Rangers." Artistmole dipped his paintbrush into the palette of colors he had, then said "Red Paint!" and slashed his paintbrush. A red crescent of energy came out and soared towards the Rangers. The Rangers tried to block, but couldn't move a muscle. The paint hit them immediately and they were blasted away. They were all flung in different directions. They all landed and felt the pain, but couldn't move a muscle. Naruto saw Artistmole look at him and laugh. He then said "I think I'll kill your fearless leader while I make you two watch."

Hinata and Kiba then yelled out "No" in protest. Artistmole said "Cry all you want, it'll do you no good."

He turned Naruto's way and smirked. Naruto looked at him, and struggled to make his lips move. The paralysis spread to where he could barely move his body muscles. If it went any further, the muscles used to help him breathe would stop operating, making it so that he would suffocate. He struggled to move his lips and struggled, but was able to say "S-s-s-Slice them to r-r-ribbons, Ta-Ta-Takaseirei."

With that, the sword in his hand shattered into a thousand little white and gold pieces. They circled around Artistmole like a tornado, cutting him up with every second. The blades then started getting faster and faster, eventually cutting up Artistmole. Green blood started oozing out of his body as the blades hit.

On the sidelines, the ninja watching were impressed. Blades that small doing that much damage. The Rangers knew how to use their powers to their fullest. While the vortex was going, the Hokage turned to Kakashi and said "Kakashi-san, I believe that Konohagakure's new protectors could use a little assistance in getting that paint off of them."

Kakashi completed the handseals and said "Way ahead of you, Hokage-sama. Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!" He sent the Great Waterfall Jutsu at the Rangers, but seriously downgraded the power. The water washed over the rangers, wiping off the paint from Artistmole's attacks. The Rangers felt power return to their limbs and they stood up. They looked over to the origin of the waves to see the Jounin Force standing there, watching the fight. Naruto said "Thanks" and ended the vortex of blades surrounding Artistmole. The blades came back and formed his sword again. He said "Ninjetti Warriors, Attack!" They let out a battle cry as they charged Artistmole, pulling out their weapons.

Naruto went forward with a forward slash at Artistmole, which missed. Artistmole jumped to the left, only to be hit by Kiba's strike from his Lance. Artistmole wobbled back in pain, only to be shot by Hinata's Bow. She shot three in a row, all three hitting her mark. Naruto and Kiba charged forward, Naruto horizontally cutting Artistmole and kneeling down a little. Artistmole stumbled back in pain. Kiba ran up from behind Naruto and jumped off his back. He flipped in mid-air and brought his Lance down like an axe. It connected with the top of Artistmole's head. Hinata came forward and jumped over both Naruto and Kiba, firing shots at Artistmole.

Artistmole looked in anger at the pre-teens. He said "Enough playing, lets' get serious."

Artistmole charged forward, waving his paintbrush like a staff. Kiba said "This one's mine" and ran up to meet Artistmole. Kiba pulled his staff back and swung it forward at Artistmole's head. Artistmole brought the brush head up to block and swung the bottom part of the brush into Kiba's midsection. The hit hurt, but Kiba didn't react to the pain. He swung the other side of his staff at Artistmole's arm. It connected and Kiba used the top part to send a hit to Artistmole's midsection. But Artistmole jumped back to dodge the hit, and then jumped forward, swinging the brush in a horizontal strike at Kiba's head. Kiba bent backwards to dodge the brush, then came back up and swung the left end of his staff at Artistmole's head, knocking him on his ass.

Artistmole rolled around and got up. He pulled the brush over his head and jumped at Kiba, bringing it down. Kiba put the Lance horizontally and raised it up to meet the strike. _'So strong'_ was the thing on Kiba's mind since the attack was really hard to block. While he was holding the Lance, the Wolf Spirit said something to him in his head. _**"Runt, put your hands on both sides of the white bar on the Lance. Split it in two, then attack Picasso."**_

Kiba said _"I got it, thank you."_ Artistmole started putting more pressure on the staff. Kiba felt the staff start to bend more. Kiba thought to himself 'Here it comes.' As the staff broke in two, Kiba rolled away to his left and charged more chakra into his Lance halves, coating them in electricity. He popped up and jumped toward Artistmole, hitting him in his head with the right and the chest with the left. Kiba then jumped at him with the lance pieces held on the sides of his head in an X shape. He brought them down on Artistmole, doing more damage. Unseen to Kiba, Artistmole dipped the top part of the brush into the red paint. Kiba then ran forward and swung at Artistmole with his right lance piece, but Artistmole ducked under it. Artistmole then sent the paintbrush head into Kiba's chest, while yelling "Red Paint!"

The power of the red paint just reinforced the power of the strike, sending Kiba flying back. Kiba landed some way away from the other Rangers. Hinata ran over to see if he was alright, while Naruto just glared and ran at Artistmole. He put his sword into a striking stance while running. When he was in front of Artistmole, he suddenly stopped and jumped up. He pulled his sword above his head and brought it down with all of his force behind it. Artistmole put his paintbrush into a horizontal defense stance and was able to successfully block the attack.

When he landed, Naruto kicked Artistmole in the chest, then jumped forward and sliced him through his midsection. He turned around, only to catch a splatter of blue paint in his mask. He knew what was coming next. He didn't know the effects of the blue paint, but knew that they weren't good. He focused chakra into his blade, and slashed the air as a white crescent of energy blasted Artistmole. Naruto just kept blasting Artistmole with them, but Artistmole was able to dodge one and yelled out "Blue Paint!"

Naruto looked at himself to see that he had a blue aura around him. Naruto groaned and thought to himself _'This cannot be good'_. He looked at Artistmole's smiling face and glared. He started charging at Artistmole, but found himself moving really slowly. He said out loud "What's happening to me?"

Artistmole chuckled evilly and said "That, you little brat, is the power of my Blue Paint. It slows down your muscles so you can barely move. It's surprising that you can move that fast."

Artistmole chuckled again and dipped his paintbrush into the red paint again. He started firing off blasts at Naruto. While blasting Naruto, he was laughing hysterically, yelling "Paybacks a bitch, ain't she?"

Hinata was on the sidelines watching the battle when she saw Naruto being blasted. She wanted to do something, but with that blue paint, Naruto was a goner. She looked at Artistmole and sneered. She then looked at his paint wheel and saw that the red glowed every time he used the red paint's power. She also saw that the blue part was always glowing. She thought to herself _'Maybe that's the key.'_ Hinata pulled her bow up and took aim. She pulled back on the string and lined the crane head up with Artistmole's paint palette. She then let the string go, the energy arrow flying forward and finally hitting Artistmole's palette. The palette shattered from the blow, releasing Naruto from the barrage of blasts and from the blue paint power.

Artistmole looked over to where the arrow came from to see Hinata standing there. Hinata then sarcastically said "Oops. I broke your paint wheel. My bad."

Artistmole glared in her direction, but it didn't last long, since he was kicked by Naruto. Naruto said "You're history. Guys, lets' finish this." Kiba and Hinata went forward, standing by Naruto. Naruto glared and charged forward, with Kiba right behind him. Naruto focused chakra to the edge of his sword, making it blazing hot. He stopped in front of Artistmole, and jumped up again. He brought his sword down with all of his weight. Artistmole brought his paintbrush up and blocked the hit. Naruto smirked and let the charged up blast go at point blank range. The spot where the paintbrush and the sword edge met was covered with white light. The light expanded, making a wall between Artistmole and Naruto. Naruto detonated the blast, blowing him back and making Artistmole skid along the ground.

Kiba came immediately after. He ran forward and did the same attack as Naruto, and focused his energy into the side of the Lance that hit the paintbrush. The lance hit exactly where Naruto's blade hit. It started making cracks into the paintbrush, though Artistmole didn't pay attention. Kiba was soon kicked in the chest by Artistmole and fell back, giving Hinata a clear shot. Hinata took that as her cue and shot 3 energy arrows off at Artistmole's brush. It went at the exact point where Naruto and Kiba hit. The arrows eventually broke the brush, leaving Artistmole defenseless. Artistmole said "I can still kill you three brats myself."

The three Rangers re-grouped and Naruto scoffed at Artistmole's words. He said "With all your Tengas, your paint, and paintbrush you couldn't defeat us. You think you can defeat us yourself?"

Kiba joined in and said "You must be smoking something."

Hinata smirked under her helmet and said "Face it, you're through."

Hinata aimed her bow at Artistmole, but stopped once Kiba broke his Wolf Lance in half, charged one to the brim with power, and gave it to her. He said "Shoot that instead."

Naruto looked at Artistmole and charged forward. As he was charging, he said "You're right, Artistmole. Payback is a bitch." He charged another blast to his sword, but didn't let it go. Naruto ran up to Artistmole and kicked him in the chest. He then slashed through Artistmole with his empowered sword, stunning Artistmole. Naruto ran behind Artistmole and said "And I'm her pimp. NOW!"

Hinata took that time to shoot Kiba's Lance. The Lance part was then surrounded by a pink and blue aura as it flew toward Artistmole. Naruto charged his sword with chakra to the brim, and then let the blast go at Artistmole. Both blasts connected at the same time, with the Lance hitting Artistmole's chest and Naruto's attack hitting Artistmole in the back. The attacks were so powerful that Artistmole had nowhere to go. The pressure of being in between the two powers eventually overwhelmed Artistmole and both attacks destroyed him. He went out in a huge explosion that kicked up a smokescreen. When the smoke cleared, there was a 1 foot deep crater with a part of Kiba's lance in it. Naruto picked up the Lance piece and walked toward his friends. He said "Our first mission is complete. Come on guys, let's go."

The Animal Spirits were about to transport the Rangers home, but they were interrupted by the Hokage Sarutobi. He said "Wait. I want to thank you three. You have put your lives on the line to save our city. Not for money, or fame, or any other selfish reason. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart."

Naruto said "Thank you Hokage-Sama. It's an honor. Now if you excuse us, we gotta go now. We got an entire world to protect."

Sarutobi said "Oh, then don't let me stop you."

Naruto then muttered "I'll talk to you later, Old Man."

Naruto walked back toward his friends. He gave them the go-ahead and they all transported to Gamma 4.


	4. Repellator Attacks!

Hey, here's the 4th Chapter of Ninjetti Warriors. I hope you guys like this one seeing as I've been writing it for months. Hopefully, this will get a lot of reviews.

"**Speech" means Bijuu/Spirits talking**

"Speech!" means regular speech

_**"Speech" means Bijuu/Spirits telepathic conversation**_

_"Speech" means telepathic conversation_

_**'Speech' means Bijuu/Spirits inner thoughts**_

_'Speech' means inner thoughts_

"Haa!"

"Haaa!"

"Oww!"

**"You have to concentrate Naruto. I know you can do this."**

"Whatever. Just restart the program."

That was the sound coming from one of the many training rooms in the Command Center of the Ninjetti Rangers. Rito wasn't attacking anywhere so the Animal Spirits chose that time to train the Rangers in their new powers a little.

Naruto and Takaseirei were in one of the training rooms. Takaseirei was teaching Naruto better swordsmanship. When he got the Power of the White Falcon, sword skills were downloaded into his brain cells. But those skills were only basics. Takaseirei was teaching him more.

The first move Naruto learned was a move called Streak. Naruto would rest the sword on his shoulder, then focus chakra into his legs. He would then jump an amazing distance at a fast speed and bring the sword around, hitting the opponent. Naruto first used this move in the battle against Artistmole. Now Naruto was learning to do it better.

The training room they were in was also a virtual reality room. It created things like it was a program. Takaseirei wrote a program that imitated a Tenga attack on Konoha. The program was spot on. It really looked like Konoha. But the Tenga attacks hurt just as much as they did in real life too. And the only way to get rid of the Tengas was to kill them using the Streak Attack.

The program also made the Tenga come at random. It was to test Naruto's effectiveness with Streak. It he didn't charge it enough, he wouldn't make it to his opponent. If he charged it too much, he would fly too fast and too far from his opponent to hit anything.

Naruto was walking through Virtual Konoha in his ranger form. There were many people going around too. While Naruto was walking, he was hit from behind with a fireball.

Naruto didn't even have to turn around to see who did it. When he turned around, there were 3 Tenga there. The Tenga fired their fireballs at Naruto, who jumped over them. When he landed, he immediately charged chakra into his legs. He let it go and let out a perfect Streak. He hit the Tenga in the middle. The Tenga started vibrating, then disappeared.

The other two were smart enough to jump away. When Naruto landed, he was immediately fired upon by the Tenga. Right before the attacks hit, Naruto focused chakra into his legs. He then jumped backwards. With the built up chakra, he jumped a lot faster and further than he normally would. The fireballs hit each other where Naruto was not even a split second ago.

Naruto then ran toward the next Tenga. When the Tenga fired a fireball, Naruto held his sword out to take the attack. He balanced the attack on his sword and stopped the forward motion of it. When the other Tenga fired a fireball, Naruto swatted the stopped fireball toward the incoming fireball and neutralized it.

Naruto then charged chakra in his legs for a Streak. This time he put the right amount in it and killed the Tenga. The last one was easy pickings. He pulled off another Streak and Takaseirei ended the program. The Virtual city collapsed and turned into a white hemisphere-shaped room with a window close to the top. In the window appeared Takaseirei in his human form.

Takaseirei said **"That was good Naruto. You got Streak down easily. Now, we'll increase the number and strength of the Tenga."**

Naruto said "I know, I know." In reality, Naruto didn't know. He just said he did so he can kill more Tenga.

The window Takaseirei appeared in started fading away, as the virtual Konoha reset itself. When the virtual world reset itself, Naruto didn't hear anything. Or see anything. Naruto knew that was a sign of danger. He started walking forward cautiously. While he was walking forward, he heard faint footsteps. He knew they were by him somewhere.

Now to figure out where. Naruto turned around and saw a Tenga on the rooftop to his left.

That Tenga had a fully charged fireball in its mouth ready to fire. It did double the damage, but went at half the speed. Through experience, Naruto knew that he couldn't balance the attack on his sword, then deflect it, so he jumped backwards out of the way.

While in the air, he saw three more Tenga appear as if out of nowhere. He then thought to himself _'It's a trap. They got me in the air because they knew that I can't dodge up here.'_

The Tenga took their chance and shot endless fireballs at Naruto. Naruto tried his best to counter the fireballs with the Judgment Cut (blasting ability of his sword), but he couldn't get them all and some hit him. Naruto landed off-balance, but was able to stand upright after a few seconds. He looked around to see the Tenga coming in on him. There were 10 in total. They had him backed by an alley and Naruto knew that it was do or die. He looked at the one right in his face. He focused chakra into his legs and dashed toward the Tenga, in the Streak position. When he let the attack go, he was surprised to see that the attack didn't go through the Tenga's body armor. When Naruto landed, he looked back and realized that the Tenga was hurt, but not dead like he wanted it to be.

Naruto saw one of the other Tenga shoot a fireball and he bent backwards, letting the sphere of fire go above him. He came back up, only to take a punch to the gut from another Tenga. Naruto looked around to see the other Tenga closing in on him. Naruto knew that if they closed in on him, he'd lose. Naruto focused chakra into his legs and executed another Streak. He ended up hitting a lot of the Tenga, and was able to get out of the alley.

He turned back to see the Tenga coming for him. He charged up energy in his sword and was about to execute the Judgment Cut attack, but then another thing came to mind. Naruto smirked behind his helmet and put his sword on his left shoulder, knees bent, ready to pull off a Streak. When the Tenga charged forward, Naruto rocketed forward. While going forward, he swung the blade again. But this time, the sword was charged with extra energy that made the blade of the sword sharper and stronger. When he swung the blade, it gave off a white glow that severely damaged the enemy as he swung it.

When it was finally over, Naruto saw the damage. 3 Tenga were completely destroyed, cut in half horizontally. Naruto's smirk grew wider and he looked at the other Tenga with an evil glint in his visor. 50 seconds later, the last Tenga's body was destroyed. Naruto stood there with the sword in his right hand, and the blood on his suit disappearing. As the Tenga's bodies were disappearing, Naruto fell over. He was leaning on his sword for balance.

When the city disappeared, Takaseirei said **"That was good Naruto. One mistake you made though. I was thinking you would fire a medium powered Judgment Cut at their armor, weakening it for a regular Streak to kill. What you did was smart, creative, improvisational, but also very energy-consuming. When you combine the Judgment Cut with the Falcon Sword Kenjutsu Style, you unlocked the true power behind the Falcon Sword Kenjutsu Style called Exceed. They do a lot more damage, but they also are very tiring. The Exceed Attacks will most likely be your ace-in-the-hole. But there will be some enemies that the power of the Falcon Sword won't be able to best alone. When you meet them, I hope that you're a lot stronger. In order for you to use the Exceed attacks on a regular basis in battle, you have to have at least 3 times your current chakra level."**

Naruto looked at Takaseirei and said "3 times! That's crazy!"

Takaseirei said **"I know, but if you want to use the Exceed Attacks like I know you'll use the regular attacks, you're gonna need a lot more energy. When you learn all the basic attacks, you'll understand what I mean. For now, let's move on.**

**"You seem to have Streak down perfectly. Now, I'll teach you another technique. It's called the High Roller. Now, the High Roller is different from the Streak in that in order to do it, you have to hold your sword in an inverted grip. It's hard to switch from a regular grip to an inverted one so quickly in battle, so I advise you to use this move cautiously. If something goes wrong, it could mean not only your death, but the entire teams' death."**

Naruto closed his eyes in agreement and said "I know, Sensei. Now let's try this move."

Naruto tried and tried and tried, but he couldn't get the move down. In order to do it, you have to hold the blade in a weird way than you would usually hold it. Also, the power of it to knock your opponent in the air comes from you swinging it around the back, which is hard to do when you're being blasted at. That wasn't his ideal way of fighting, but he had to master that move.

After a few hours of trying, Naruto was able to get the attack down. When he learned to do it, Takaseirei re-started the Virtual Konoha Program. As before, Naruto moved through the city, looking for the Tenga. This time, he got the drop on them. As the 5 Tenga moved forward to him, he waited until one got close. He switched the blade around and swung it up with all of his power. The Tenga went flying up in the air, Naruto jumping up with it. When he jumped up, he started slashing and stabbing the Tenga in a flurry of attacks. He then kicked the Tenga down to the ground, and charged up energy into his sword. He let the attack fly, yelling out "Judgment Cut!"

The Judgment Cut went forward, hitting the Tenga right in the chest, making it break into two pieces and eventually disappear.

The other Tenga also tried to attack them. Naruto waited until one came forward, then dodged the punch. He then cut the Tenga in the midsection, and hit them with a High Roller. As he jumped up, the other Tenga were shooting at him. Naruto grabbed their friend and used him as a Tenga shield to take the attacks. When he landed, he smashed the Tenga's head on the ground.

He faced the other three Tenga, slicing a fireball in two as it came for him. He batted another one away, then ran forward at the Tenga. He charged up a Judgment Cut, and as he was two feet from the Tenga, he let it loose. The blast damaged all three Tenga, allowing Naruto to hit one with a High Roller. He blocked a fireball from another one, and hit it with a High Roller, and then hit the last one, ending the program. Takaseirei said **"Good, good Naruto. You're doing great. I knew that I chose right in letting you become my fighter. Anyway, let's take a little break for now."**

(With Hinata)

In another room in the Command Center, Hinata and Kijuukiseirei (Crane Spirit) were in another room doing target practice. Hinata was morphed into her Ranger Form, with her Crane Bow out. Kijuukiseirei was standing next to Hinata in her Human Form. Kijuuki had brown eyes and hair. She was slender with a female athletes' body. Kijuuki was giving Hinata tips about her shooting.

Hinata was aiming at a target 20 feet in front of her. She concentrated energy into a point on her bow. Without warning, she let the energy arrow go with a light sound. The arrow went forward, piercing the cardboard target, through the chest.

When Kijuuki saw the attack hit, she said **"That was very good, Hinata. I think you're starting to get used to the Crane Bow. One thing though, I think you need to take your shot faster. As an archer, you're gonna be a long range fighter. You're also not shooting at still targets. Most will be moving, and you have to take in everything you see with your eyes, aim for a shot, and shoot. You also have to do this very quickly, in case the window of opportunity you'll have will close. **

"**Also, another thing I noticed is that you didn't aim for the head. Why was that, Hinata?"**

Hinata bit her lip behind her helmet. With Kijuuki's and Naruto's help, her stuttering was starting to lessen, but wasn't completely gone. She said "I'm sorry Sensei, but I couldn't bear the thought of killing another living being. I know that they'll kill to get what they want, but if I do that also, wouldn't that also make me as bad as them?"

Kijuuki just looked at Hinata with a blank stare. Then, Kijuuki suddenly started laughing. Hinata thought _'What is she laughing about?'_

After a while the laughter died down. When it did, Kijuukiseirei said **"A heart so pure. I can't believe one still exists in a world like this one. Hinata, killing is part of being a Shinobi, and more importantly, a protector. You might not like it, but you'll have to kill your enemies. If you don't, they'll come back stronger, and with more reinforcements. **

"**Think of it this way. The Tenga and Rito's monsters kill because they want to kill people. You kill them to protect those who can't protect themselves. You fight for those who can't fight for themselves. Yes, killing is bad. But the only time you will kill is to protect, not to harm."**

Hinata heard the words Kijuukiseirei said and held her head down. She took a deep breath and said "Sensei?"

"**Yes."**

"Does it…ever get easier?"

Hinata didn't need to say what 'it' meant. They both knew she meant taking the life of another living thing. Kijuuki said **"No, it doesn't. And the fact that it doesn't is what makes you human."**

Hinata closed her eyes, blinking back the tears that were about to fall. She thought "Thanks."

Kijuuki said **"No problem, kiddo. Also, there's something else you need to do that is of dire importance."**

Hinata said "What?"

Kijuuki said **"You need to show your true strength. When I gave you the powers of the pink crane, I also looked through your memories. In those memories, I saw you hold back in almost everything you did. You didn't do your best on tests because you didn't want to make anyone jealous. You held back so others could feel good about themselves. You seriously need to stop doing that. Think about it. When you spar with your sister, you always hold back. Doing that could be seriously dangerous to her in the future."**

Hinata narrowed her eyes in confusion. How will not harming her sister now, harm her in the future? She thought to Kijuuki "How is that?"

"**You're a Genin now. Let's say, when she becomes a Genin, you will be a Chuunin and you two still spar. If you hold back, you'll be giving your sister a false sense of strength. You'll have her believing that she's strong enough to take on a Chuunin by herself, when she actually isn't. That train of thought could get your sister killed on a mission. **

"**When people spar, it's to figure out where their weaknesses are so that they can learn from them. In a spar, you're supposed to exploit the weaknesses of your opponent so they can notice and fix them. With you holding back, you're not giving your sister a correct assessment of her skills."**

As Kijuuki went on, Hinata's eyes started getting bigger and bigger in shock and horror. What if she kept holding back on her sister? What if something like her sister's death were to happen because Hinata never showed her the flaws in her attacks? It would be all her fault. Yes, Hanabi is sort of a spoiled brat, but she is still Hinata's sister and she loved her. And the thought of her causing her sister's death was too much for her. She broke down crying on the spot. While she was crying, Kijuukiseirei was saying soothing words to her, trying to calm her down. After a while, she was able to calm Hinata down.

Hinata got up and took off her helmet, wiping her eyes from the tears she shed. After that, she said "Thanks sensei."

Kijuuki said **"No problem." **

Hinata said "By the way, I found out from Kiba-kun that his spirit has the ability to speak all languages. Do you have one?"

Kijuuki laughed a little and said **"I was wondering when you would ask that. My ability is use of all elements. (**AN: I said use of all elements. Not mastery.)** Now, let's get back to the matter at hand. I want to teach you three special attacks. You can only do these with your Crane Bow. **

"**Anyway, the first attack is the Fire Arrow. Before you shoot the arrow, think 'Fire' and the arrow will be imbued with Fire Chakra. When the arrow hits something, it will explode, burning whatever it hits. You control how much chakra goes into the attack. The more Fire Chakra, the bigger the blast radius from the explosion and the more damage it does. Think you can handle that, kiddo?"**

Hinata silently nodded. Kijuuki said **"Great, now try it."**

Hinata pulled the Crane Bow up to position. She looked at the targets around her. She took aim, and just before firing, she thought 'Fire'. She soon felt chakra leaving her and going into the Crane Bow. She saw the line she was holding take an orange glow. When she took the aim, she let the attack go. The energy arrow went forward, fast and swift. The arrow also had an orange glow.

When it hit the target, the arrow exploded on impact. The radius covered the nearby dummies also, slowly burning them. Seeing that, Hinata got an idea of what to do with it. She did it again. This time, she charged up the energy a lot quicker and put a lot more in it. When she felt like she couldn't hold it anymore, she let the string go, releasing the attack. The attack went forward as fast as it usually did, but this time, when it exploded, the resulting explosion destroyed all of the dummies within 5 feet of the blast. Hinata smiled behind her helmet, but the smile instantly faded as she fell forward on all fours. She was breathing really heavily, as if she had just ran 100 miles.

Kijuukiseirei said **"Don't do that again! The more chakra you put in that blast, the less you have to defend yourself with. You probably put in all the chakra your body could handle into that blast. You're lucky you were in Ranger Form, where our energies are shared. These attacks are very risky, and you need to attack with better judgment. I do commend you for how much damage you did though."**

Hinata thought "Thanks, now what's the next attack."

Kijuukiseirei said **"Hold up kiddo, first I have to teach you a variant to the Fire Arrow called the Blaze Arrow. The Blaze Arrow acts like the Fire Arrow, but all the power is concentrated on a single enemy. It is very useful in taking down a single strong opponent. Try it. Think 'Blaze' when you attack, and the Bow will do the rest."**

Hinata pulled her arrow and pulled back the string. She thought 'Blaze' and the string took a red glow. The attack went forward and hit one dummy. When it exploded, the dummy was incinerated on point. Hinata smiled again and said "What's next?"

Kijuuki said **"I see that you're always on the move, huh kiddo? The next attack it the Frost Arrow. This attack, obviously freezes. If not, it will make your opponents move slower as their bodies try to compensate for the quick and sudden lack of heat the attack makes. Anyway, try it now. Think 'frost' when you shoot, and the bow will do the rest."**

Hinata took her position and pulled on the string. She looked at the self-regenerating target dummies and thought 'Frost'. The string started glowing ice blue as Hinata took aim. When she got it right, she let the string go, sending the ice blue energy arrow forward. It hit a dummy, exploding in an icy shockwave, covering the enemies caught in the blast with a thin sheet of ice.

Kijuuki said with praise **"Well done. Now Hinata, these ones are a little bit different. There's a variant to the Frost Arrow called the Freeze Arrow. The Frost Arrow is mainly for groups, while the Freeze Arrow is for one specific person. Instead of letting the blast go out, you focus it onto a single enemy. The blast will only affect that enemy, but will do more damage. Think 'Freeze' when you shoot, and I'll do the rest."**

Hinata immediately took aim, and thought 'Freeze,' turning the string a deep blue. Hinata shot the arrow, hitting the target dummy and completely freezing him in a 5-inch thick sheet of ice. Hinata started jumping for joy, praising herself for getting the attack right.

Kijuuki said **"Nice, but don't get too cocky now. The next one is the Electric Arrow. This one electrocutes your enemy and those around him. It will also short-circuit nearby electric appliances. As with the Fire and Frost Arrows, this has a single fighter variant. It's called the Lightning Arrow. The Electric Arrow can potentially stun, but the Lightning Arrow will definitely stun and could mess up the body's electric field and wiring. For example, it could make it so when you try to move your fingers, you move your toes instead."**

Hinata said "Cool. Do I do it the same way as I do the other ones."

Kijuuki said **"Yea. Now do it."**

Hinata pulled the string back, thought 'Electric' and the arrow turned yellow. When Hinata shot it, there was no obvious damage except for some small burns. Hinata chalked it up to the idea that the Electric Arrow probably attacked the insides, like her Juuken.

Hinata pulled the string back again, thinking 'Lightning.' The string turned gold and Hinata let it go. The arrow got embedded in a target and exploded, causing bigger burns than the Electric Arrow.

After Hinata shot the targets, Kijuuki said **"Nice job. You're doing really great Hinata. How about you take a little break and we'll continue training in a little bit?"**

(With Kiba)

Kiba was in another Virtual Reality room of the Command Center, fighting a group of simulated Tenga hand-to-hand. Ever since the first Tenga attack, Kiba had been training to become better at Taijutsu. When the Wolf Spirit heard of what Kiba was trying to do, he agreed to help. They came to this room and they trained whenever they had free time.

Wolf Spirit had Kiba wearing weights. Right now, they were at 20 pounds on each limb and 20 on the chest area. With these, Kiba would become faster and stronger. Whenever Kiba got used to the weights, Wolf Spirit would increase them without Kiba knowing.

They originally started off at one pound. But whenever Kiba got used to them, Wolf Spirit would increase them by about a pound or two. Now they were at 20 pounds each.

Currently Kiba was demolishing the Tenga while the wolf spirit, Okamiseirei, was watching on the sidelines in his human form. In his human form, his hair was black with blue highlights. Wolf Spirit had taught Kiba a special move earlier called the Mega Claw. It was a deadly attack that coated his claws in chakra, extending their reach and making them able to tear through things much better than his regular claws could. He was currently using the Mega Claw and integrating it into his new style that he learned from the Wolf Called the Wolf Fang Fist Style(y'all knew I was gonna do this). It was a fast paced close-range Taijutsu style. Kiba was the fastest Genin of the graduating class, so the style was perfect for him.

Leaning back to dodge a fireball that was shot at him, Kiba came back up and jumped at the Tenga who attacked him. He charged up energy into his left hand. To be more specific, the claws on his hands. The claws gave off a white glow and extended to three times their original length. Kiba brought the claw around and slashed his opponent with them, yelling out "Mega Claw!"

The attack tore the Tenga's armor apart. It even tore off some of their flesh under the armor. The wound was gushing with blood, making the Tenga pass out. Kiba turned around to see the damage done and smirked behind his helmet.

He looked behind the Tenga and said "Now Akamaru!"

A bark was Kiba's only reply. Then, a blue blur blew through the Tenga. When the blur came through, the Tenga were hit and knocked away. The blur stopped by Kiba and showed itself to be Akamaru.

Akamaru was also trained by Okamiseirei. Okamiseirei put small weights on Akamaru's body and gave the dog exercises to do to increase his chakra reserves. He also taught a move to Akamaru called the Hyper Sprint. With that move, Akamaru temporarily gained an incredible amount of speed. Whether to relay messages or impale Tenga with his horn in Ranger Form, was his choice.

Akamaru then growled at the other Tenga, intimidating them. He then jumped at one Tenga, tackling it to the ground. Akamaru then used his teeth to tear into the flesh of the Tenga's shoulder. Kiba called on the power of his Wolf Lance. He ran toward the Tenga with his lance. Kiba jumped into the air, and brought his Lance down on a Tenga's head, knocking him out.

Akamaru had then tackled another Tenga. Watching Akamaru, Kiba chuckled again. He was using another attack that Okamiseirei taught him. It was called the Jaws of Death. The attack focused more power to Akamaru's jaw muscles and increased the density and strength of his teeth, giving a lot more power to his bite. It was designed to tear through Tenga's armor and get to their soft tissue underneath.

Kiba looked toward one of the Tenga and blocked a punch with the lance. He swatted away two more attacks, then smacked the Tenga across the face with the Lance. Jumping back from a fireball, Kiba broke his staff in half. He threw each half at each of the Tenga, cutting them on their arms. Kiba then charged forward, using his claws to cut the necks of the Tenga, further doing damage.

Kiba picked up the two ends of his Lance and put them together. He then turned around, blocking the fireballs from the Tenga. He turned to see Akamaru behind them, tackling one. Kiba charged forward, stabbing the last Tenga with his Lance, ending this once and for all.

Kiba said "Good boy. We'll have to use that in battle more often."

When Kiba was done congratulating Akamaru, Okamiseirei walked forward and said **"You two did good. But now I have to teach Akamaru and you a few more attacks. Kiba, your attack is called the Wolf Fang Fist. Basically, you dig deep into yourself and channel your inner Wolf Spirit. That power is then released in a show of brute strength. It is a move that is very dangerous to those on the wrong end of it. It basically gave birth to the Wolf Fang Fist fighting style."**

Okamiseirei then transformed to a blue ball of compressed energy. He then flew toward Akamaru and entered his body. He did this to talk to Akamaru personally without Kiba hearing. After a few minutes, Okamiseirei came out and re-formed. He then sent a mental video to Kiba on the move. It showed a young man charging forward, in a weird stance. When he reached his opponent, he started clawing at them with the destructive behavior of a wolf sighting its prey. When he was done, the practice dummy he demonstrated on was nothing but a huge pile of feathers.

Okamiseirei said **"I know Kiba, it is cool, isn't it?"**

Kiba yelled "Hell yes!"

**"Well then, let's get started on it."**

When Okamiseirei revived the Tenga, he had them stand still and taught Kiba the attack moves of the Wolf Fang Fist. When Kiba got them down, he practiced with one of the Tenga. After messing up a few times, Kiba was able to get it right. After a few more standing Tenga, Okamiseirei proposed the idea of charging the attack up with chakra. Kiba did that, and the first claw attack left gashes in the armor of the Tenga.

After practicing with it a few times, Kiba realized that using that too much would get draining after a while. Kiba then decided to up his weights and training regimen to increase his chakra reserves.

After a few more tries, Kiba said "Okay sensei, I think I'm ready for a moving target now."

Okami said **"Okay then."** Okami moved to the sidelines, then the Tenga started moving. Kiba saw one of them shoot a fireball at him. Kiba brought his hand around. His hand was in a slashing motion. Claws came out of his gauntlets where his fingernails should be. He came down and slashed the fireball, dissipating it.

Kiba then charged forward, gaining speed. He jumped and twisted in the air, kicking the Tenga with his left leg. When he landed, he immediately got into a stance. His left leg was stretched out in front of him. Kiba was leaning and putting all his weight on his right leg, which was bent behind him. His left hand was guarding his midsection, while his right hand was in front of his neck, ready to guard his face if need be.

When the Tenga was about to get up, Kiba charged the bird-human hybrid. He started gaining speed, and yelled out "Wolf Fang Fist!"

He brought his right hand around and slashed the Tenga across his face, then started attacking its midsection with slash after slash of razor-sharp claws. After numerous lightning-fast hits, he lifted his front leg up, balancing on his back leg with his hands in the air, then leaned forward, jutting his claws out in a stab to the sternum. The Tenga didn't stand a chance. Kiba's Wolf Fang Fist completely annihilated it.

Okamiseirei said **"Good Kiba. That was the last thing I'll teach you for now. I suggest you rest for a while. Maybe go grab some lunch with your friends. Taka and Kijuuki tell me that they're finished with their training for today."**

Kiba smiled a little and said "I just may do that." and walked out of the Virtual Room. He made it to the main floor of the Command Center, surrounded everywhere by pedestals of machines (Again, think Power Rangers Turbo).

When he got there, he saw Naruto sitting in a chair with Hinata beside him watching something on the monitor. Kiba saw that Hinata was sitting close to Naruto and sighed tiredly. Even though she was sitting so close, she looked like she would faint in a few seconds. He had known Hinata since they were 6. She was like a little sister to him, and he hated to see her so shy. She had missed out on a lot of things when she was a kid because she was shy. Kiba didn't want to see her miss out on her first love. That's when an idea brewed in his mind. He was gonna get those two together if he had to lock them in a room and forbid them from coming out until they had grandbabies.

He went up to Hinata and Naruto and said "Hey guys, I'm getting hungry. You wanna get some food back in the village?"

At their replies of approval, they all stood up. Naruto said "When we teleport, follow me. There's nobody at my apartment except me so it's a safe spot to teleport to."

After determining where to teleport, they concentrated on their power of teleportation and transported themselves to Naruto's apartment. When they landed, they left out the door and went to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop down the road. They walked in and ordered ramen and ate.

Halfway through the meal, Kiba said "Hey guys, I gotta go urinate. I'll be back in a minute." Kiba then left the restaurant, leaving the two. As he was about to teleport back to Gamma 4, Okami told him to wait.

Kiba closed his eyes and said to Ookami _"What's happening?"_

Ookami's deep voice echoed in Kiba's head. _**"On the northern border of town is a Tenga attack. They have a monster with them. I don't know his name, but he doesn't seem that strong. It's nothing you guys can't handle."**_

Kiba opened up his mind and used a new power that he and the other rangers got. It was the power to talk to each other telepathically. He opened up the link and said _"You guys heard that right."_

Hinata's voice came up, saying "_Yeah, we'd better get over there and help."_

Naruto then said _"My thought's exactly. Let's go."_

He took for the roofs toward the attack, with the others following him. While running, the three pre-teens crossed their arms across their torsos and yelled "Ninjetti!"

Naruto uncrossed his arms and moved them to his side, saying "Falcon Spirit, Ninja Form!"

Hinata and Kiba repeated the process. "Crane/Wolf Spirit, Ninja Form!"

After separate white, pink, and blue flashes of light, the three ninja-to-be were morphed. In the distance, they could see a plume of smoke rise toward the sky. The three ninja then teleported themselves to a rooftop near the plume of smoke.

When they reached the fight, they landed on a rooftop to see how it was going. The ninja were doing better than before, but not much better. They were still getting their asses kicked. Also, the Genin were there fighting too.

Since the first attack, those Genin who stayed and fought were awarded for their efforts. They all made Genin, without having to pass the second test. They were dubbed the "Rookie 8" by the civilians and were the new batch of Genin. The others were reprimanded by the Hokage and were barred from ever becoming ninja or joining the Academy. Naruto thought that was an appropriate punishment. If they couldn't stand up for the village, they shouldn't be in the village's army.

He focused on the attack and saw that Chouji had put on a vest taped all around with kunai pointing outward, and he did his Human Expansion Jutsu. He then tucked into a ball and rolled over the Tenga. This did a lot more damage than it did before. This time the Tenga had puncture wounds in their bodies that were bleeding badly.

It looked like Shikamaru learned a new Jutsu since before. He caught the monsters in a Shadow Possession Jutsu like before, but this was different. Black hands rose out of their shadows and strangled them. It must have had a pretty strong grip because after 10 seconds, the Tenga blacked out and the hands receded into the shadow.

Sasuke was also kicking ass. He was wreaking havoc on the Tenga with his new Jutsu. It was called the Phoenix Flower Jutsu. It shot multiple fireballs, which hit multiple Tenga at once, and a lot weren't expecting the attack.

Of the Genin fighting, Shino was doing the worst. He relied on his bugs to tire his enemy out, but his bugs didn't like the energy of the Tenga. Shino's Taijutsu style was just for defending so that's all he could do.

When Shino was about to be cornered by 10 Tenga, Rock Lee jumped in to help him. Lee came in with a Leaf Whirlwind and knocked the Tenga backwards. Along with Lee, Shino was able to turn the tides of his battle. But there were still a lot of Tenga that were coming and eventually they would take the Ninja.

Naruto opened the link with the group and said _"Alright now, let's go."_

Naruto and the others jumped off the building and landed in the middle of the fight. Naruto started sending orders telepathically. He said _"Kiba, help Shino and Lee. Hinata, go help Sasuke, Chouji, and Shikamaru. I'll help the Jounin."_

The Pink and Blue rangers moved out without another word, listening to the orders of their leader.

Hinata ran towards Sasuke's fight, the closest one to her. She saw that he was in a three on one fight and decided to help him. She jumped into the fight with a kick to the chest of the nearest Tenga. She jumped to Sasuke's side and said "It's okay. I'm here to help."

Sasuke looked at her and thought to himself _'Who does she think she is? I don't need her help. Or that other guy's help. I am an Uchiha. An Elite. I don't need anyone else, I can do this myself.' _

Sasuke turned to the Tenga and said with irritation "I don't need your help. I can take these bird-brains down by myself."

Sasuke then ran at the Tenga, intending to defeat them. Hinata sighed behind her ninja mask and thought _'This isn't going to end well.'_

Sasuke charged the Tenga and opened with a right hook to the face of the one nearest him. He then buried a left uppercut in its stomach and a right knee in its chest. He then brought his right leg up into a kick to the temple of the Tenga.

Unfortunately for the Uchiha, the Tenga ducked under his kick and used its right arm to bury a fist into Sasuke's stomach. While Sasuke backed up a little from the punch, the Tenga gathered energy in its beak and was about to shoot a fireball at the Uchiha's hairdo.

Hinata was watching Sasuke's fight with the Tenga and saw that it was about to turn ugly.

She thought to herself _'I guess this is where I jump in.'_

She ran at Sasuke's fight and got between him and the Tenga, intending to protect Sasuke. She then charged the Tenga, intending to get there before it let its fireball loose. Just as the Tenga was about to shoot it's fireball, Hinata appeared in front of it and brought her right foot into the beak of the Tenga and forced his head to point up, the fireball not doing damage to anyone. Hinata retracted her foot, just to kick the Tenga in its chest.

She turned to Sasuke and said "What was that about not needing my help?"

Sasuke just grunted in anger and turned to the other two Tenga and started fighting them. Hinata sighed again and muttered to herself "There's no getting to him is there?"

She followed him to his battle to help. As she was about to fight one, Sasuke shoved her out of the way and said "I said don't get in my way."

Hinata thought to Kijuukiseirei _"What is his problem?"_

She heard Kijuuki sigh and say _**"His pride is getting in the way of his brain. He doesn't wanna admit that he needs help, or he'll look weaker in his eyes. Don't pay him any mind. Just save his ass when he's about to die."**_

Hinata said back _"Okay. It looks like that moment is coming soon."_

Just as Hinata said, after a few minutes of battling, Sasuke made a mistake in taking his attention off one Tenga and concentrating fully on another. He tried to punch one Tenga in his jaw, only for the other Tenga to knock his feet out from under him, causing him to fall backwards. The Tengas then started attacking him violently. They ganged up on him and started raining down blows on him.

Hinata took that as the time to jump in. She charged and delivered a flying kick to the back of a Tenga. The Tenga started falling forward and rolled from the attack. She then grabbed the other one by its arm and punched it in its chest multiple times. She then kicked it in its head.

After she got rid of the Tenga, Hinata went and helped Sasuke up. He struggled to get up, and after getting up on one knee, he shoved Hinata out of the way, saying "I told you before I don't need your help."

He then got up limping, but after a while fell back down. Hinata walked over to him and put a hand on his back. He turned her way and yelled "I said before I don't need your damn help!"

Hinata glared at him through her mask and said "Well, like it or not you got it." She then told Kijuukiseirei to transport her to the Konoha Hospital. When she got there, she laid Sasuke on the ground and told Kijuuki to take her back to the fighting.

When she got there, she saw that Shikamaru and Chouji weren't doing so well. They were surrounded by Tenga. They were also running on empty as they used all their chakra to fight and were exhausted. Hinata quickly jumped into the fight. She said "Don't worry, I'm here to help."

At her arrival, the Tenga started moving in. They were getting closer. From their previous fights with the Rangers, they knew that if one of the Rangers showed up, they were in serious trouble. A few of the Tenga then started battling Hinata.

One Tenga came in with a punch, aimed at her face. Hinata saw it coming and easily dodged. She then grabbed the arm, and threw the Tenga onto the ground. Another Tenga charged forward, trying to catch her while she was open. But that Tenga only caught the bottom end of her boot into its mouth. Hinata then waited until another Tenga came forward to fight. She dodged his kick, his punch, then caught his other punch. She then twirled him in a circle, and let him go. The Tenga sailed through the air and hit 3 other Tenga.

Shikamaru saw what Hinata was doing and thought to himself _'She's mainly just defending. I can see why. With the number of enemies she's fighting, if she tried to attack them all head on, she'd die quickly. But she's taking advantage of their missed attacks and defeating them.'_

Chouji saw what Hinata was doing and felt something like sadness well up in him. He thought to himself _'This is the 3rd time these mysterious people had to save us. Are our ninja so weak we must depend on complete strangers to help us? And when they come to save our asses, we're nothing but burdens to them in battle. …Well, I won't be. Not anymore. I'm not gonna put my life into the hands of complete strangers and hope they save me. I'm gonna make sure my own power is enough to save myself and my friends.'_

While Chouji was having his inner monologue, Hinata was still defending herself against the Tenga. She could keep up her dodge-and-attack efforts all day, but she doesn't have anything to kill them with so they would just keep getting up and attacking her again. While Hinata was concentrating on the Tenga she could see, she was about to be attacked by one behind her.

Chouji was looking in the direction she was at and saw the Tenga. Chouji thought to himself '_Now is my chance!'_

Chouji grabbed a kunai from his pouch and wrapped an explosive tag around it. He then threw it at the Tenga, hitting it right in the back of the head. The kunai got lodged in its head, just as the explosive note exploded and got Tenga brain guts on everyone around, including Shikamaru and Hinata.

Kijuuki, who was watching the battle, said _**"Oh great, now you're becoming like Naruto too."**_

Hinata looked sheepish and said to Kijuuki _"Sorry."_

Hinata then continued on with the battle. Although she wasn't able to kill any Tenga, she was able to knock them unconscious. When there were only two Tenga left, the Tenga backed away from Hinata.

All of a sudden, their arms grew wings and they took off. The Tenga were a lot faster in the air than on the ground. They zoomed past Hinata and took the two Genin she was protecting.

The Tenga holding Shikamaru said "Haha. You can't get us now, Crane. We rule the skies. And you can't fly."

Hinata looks at them and said to her inner crane spirit _"What do I do? Any kunai I throw up there will just be dodged. Or they might move Shikamaru and Chouji in the way of the weapons. I can fly, but I can't move as well as them."_

Kijuuki heard the worry in the voice of her acolyte and said _**"Don't you worry your pretty little head. Just let me take over and I'll get them for you."**_

Trusting Kijuukiseirei, Hinata let her take over her body. Hinata closed her eyes a little, and when they reopened, they were glowing pink. Kijuuki was now in control. She said "I have the spirit of the crane. Of course I can fly."

Kijuuki bent Hinata's knees, and took off at the Tenga like a bat out of hell. She sped through the air like she'd been doing it all her life. She went for the Tenga holding Chouji and punched him in the face during his momentary lack of defense at her flight ability. She then grabbed Chouji by the back of his shirt and threw him at the Tenga holding Shikamaru. The Tenga couldn't move out of the way in time and fell under the strain of the boys' weight.

As the Tenga fell, Kijuuki flew toward the falling boys and grabbed the back of their shirts. She then gently sat them down on the ground. As soon as they were on the ground, Kijuuki gave back control to Hinata. Before speaking, Hinata said to Kijuuki _"You have to teach me that sometime."_

Kijuuki chuckled a little and said _**"All in time, my little one."**_

Hinata said "You two alright?"

Shikamaru said "Yeah, I think so." He and Chouji had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing lethal.

Hinata said "Okay then. But you two better get to the hospital, just in case."

Hinata then said to Kijuukiseirei, _"Teleport these two to a hospital."_

In a flash of white, Chouji and Shikamaru were gone. They reappeared in the hospital, leaving Hinata alone on the battlefield.

(With Kiba)

Kiba moved over to Shino's and Lee's fights to see that they were doing badly. They were doing better than Shino did alone, but not by much. Since Lee could go on the offensive, they were better able to defeat the Tenga. But the Tenga had numbers on their side.

Shino had just blocked a punch from a Tenga and grabbed the arm, holding the Tenga in place. Lee came forward and jumped. He twisted in the air, and with a yell of "Leaf Whirlwind!", he knocked the Tenga unconscious. More and more Tenga came to attack the duo. Kiba saw them being completely overwhelmed. He said to himself "I guess I jump in now."

He jumped off of the building he was standing on and right into the middle of the fight. He grabbed the nearest Tenga to him and punched it in the face. He then twisted around, kicking a Tenga in the temple. He grabbed another Tenga, then punched it in its stomach, then the face, and threw it into a crowd of other Tengas. Kiba turned to Shino and Lee and said "I'm sorry. Mind if I interrupt?"

At Shino's and Lee's head shaking Kiba continued with his attack. He jumped into the crowd of Tenga, extracting his claws and doing damage. He would basically twist around with his claws out, tearing open who or whatever got in his way. The Tenga were able to avoid the claws, but the unlucky Tenga were hit.

One of the Tenga got behind Kiba and grabbed him around his waist. He hoisted Kiba up in the air, so Kiba's feet couldn't reach the ground. When Kiba tried to swing his arms backwards to hit the Tenga, four more came up and grabbed his arms and legs. Kiba was completely held down and there was nothing he could do about it. Other Tenga then took turns coming up and punching Kiba. The one holding Kiba from behind let go and started punching Kiba also.

Lee and Shino were each fighting two Tenga at a time. Since Kiba came in and helped, they were doing better than ever. And Since the Tenga didn't have numbers on their side, Lee and Shino made quick work of them. But they looked over to see that Kiba was in trouble. Lee ran toward the Tenga, gaining speed. He then jumped in the air and let loose a flying side kick, yelling "Dynamic Entry!"

His yell of surprise made the Tenga holding Kiba's left arm turn around a little. That mistake got him kicked in the side of the face. The Tenga got knocked away for a distance and skidded on the ground, letting Kiba's hand go in the process.

But Lee wasn't done there. He bent down low, rotating as he went. He yelled out "Leaf Violent Wind" and knocked out the feet from the Tenga that had Kiba's left leg. He then kicked it in its face while it was down.

Kiba immediately extended the claws on his left hand and stabbed them into the neck of the Tenga holding his right arm. He then used the claws on both hands and shoved them into the neck of the Tenga holding his right leg. He then picked it up by its leg and threw it into the crowd of Tenga trying to attack him.

After saying a quick thanks to Lee, Kiba charged the remaining Tenga, with Lee and Shino close behind him. Kiba came forward with a downward slash, which hit a Tenga in the chest, tearing some of the armor off. Shino, who was close behind jumped over Kiba and kicked the Tenga in its chest as it was staggering backwards, breaking more of the armor. As the Tenga was falling, Lee jumped over the both of them and nailed the Tenga with a Leaf Whirlwind, breaking its neck.

Kiba jumped on another Tenga and dug his claws in its neck, purple blood spurting out and getting on his suit. Kiba paid it no mind and kept going around, stabbing, slashing, and killing any Tenga he could.

Lee and Shino were teaming up, taking the Tenga out one by one. Shino would take out the Tenga's defenses, while Lee came in and finished them off. Working as a team, they completely dominated the Tenga. Kiba turned to where the others were to see that Hinata was done with her part, and they both moved to help Naruto.

(With Naruto)

After telling his team what to do, Naruto himself moved out. He jumped off the building and into the battle of the Jounin's. He started looking around to survey how they were doing. Most of the Jounin weren't doing that good. Mainly Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and Gai.

Asuma and Kurenai were working together. Somehow, Genjutsu worked on the Tenga. Kurenai was putting them in small Genjutsu, then pulling out Kunai and aiming for their temples, easily killing them. Asuma used these weird weapons that were like knuckle knives. They had this small blue aura around them, and when the aura came into contact with a Tenga, it completely sliced their armor.

Kakashi had a small tanto in his hand. He was going around, using that blade to slash apart the Tenga. The weird thing about the blade was that when it slashed, it left a white aura behind, which disappeared. The blade was also very powerful. It sliced the Tenga up like Asuma's knuckle knives.

Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi were using dangerous weapons to destroy the Tenga. The last Jounin, Maito Gai, wasn't using a weapon. His speed combined with his power, Gai could destroy and go around the defenses of the enemy and snap their neck with a single kick or a chop. He didn't need one to destroy the Tenga.

These Jounin were kicking ass. Seeing them in battle reminded Naruto just why there were the best at what they do. The Jounin were making quick work of the Tenga this time. They had seen the Tenga's fighting style in the last battle. A week before this attack, The Hokage sent them a private message to remember the way those Tenga fought, saying that they might need to fight them again. Obviously, he was right.

Seeing them fight, Naruto knew that they didn't need any help. But Naruto didn't think that it was fair that the Jounin got to have all the fun. Seeing a Tenga about to sneak up on Kurenai, Naruto decided it was time to jump in. Smiling behind his mask, Naruto jumped off of the building top and glided towards Kurenai.

Kurenai was busy working with Asuma. She had just put a Genjutsu over a Tenga and Asuma came in with his knuckle knives and eviscerated said Tenga. When he was done, he looked over to Kurenai to congratulate her on a good job. But he saw a Tenga rushing up behind her. He yelled "Kurenai, behind you!"

Kurenai turned, but she was too late. The Tenga had already shot off a fireball and it was too close for her to dodge. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain from the attack. But it never came. She looked around and saw that she was 10 feet in the air, being held by Naruto.

Flying back down, Naruto dropped Kurenai down and landed next to her. He said "I thought you could use a little help."

Kurenai said "Thanks."

Naruto replied "No problem, now we have to handle these freaks."

Naruto charged the Tenga that attacked Kurenai, with Asuma and Kurenai behind him. Reaching the Tenga first, Naruto punched it in its face, knocking it off balance. Kurenai then came forward, moving around Naruto and kicking the Tenga in the chest. Asuma pulled up the rear, rushing forward with his knuckle knives, tearing the Tenga's armor.

Naruto's presence caused the Tenga to look toward the trio. 10 Tenga stopped their fights with Jounin and rushed toward them. Naruto said "It looks like their boss put a hit out on me."

Asuma said "Need a little help?"

Naruto said "No, but you're willing to join in the fun whenever you want."

The two Jounin and one Genin met the Tenga. Naruto ducked under a kick from a Tenga and rolled forward, leaving the Tenga to one of the Jounin. Naruto blocked another kick and pushed the foot away. He then punched the Tenga in its' face. He ducked under a punch from another Tenga and elbowed it in the face. He blocked and grabbed a Tenga's fist as it tried to punch him. Naruto then pulled it towards himself, making the Tenga off-balance. Naruto held on to the fist and used it to twirl the Tenga around and hit the surrounding ones. After hitting the surrounding Tenga, he dropped the one he was holding onto and kicked it in the face.

Naruto blocked a fast jab from a Tenga, then blocked a kick and another punch. Seeing the Tenga about to kick him again, Naruto barely ducked under it. He swept the Tenga's feet out from under it, making it land on the ground on its face in a heap. When he stood back up, Naruto was hit from behind with a fireball. Turning around, Naruto was about to attack the Tenga, but Asuma beat him to it. Asuma used his knuckle knives and stabbed the Tenga in its stomach. Naruto jumped up and levitated in the air, looking over what was happening. He saw that Kurenai and Asuma had taken out the Tenga.

Naruto thought _'Those knuckle knives and kunai do some damage.'_

Looking around, Naruto saw that Kakashi and Gai were back to back with 20 Tenga surrounding them. Naruto turned to Asuma and Kurenai and said "You think we should help One-eye and the Jolly Green Giant?"

The two chuckled a little, but Asuma said "Yeah, we should."

Naruto then concentrated and asked Takaseirei to teleport the three to the other two Jounin. When it was completed, they were standing right next to the other two Jounin. Naruto gave a half-smile and yelled "Everyone take four!" and charged. The other four Jounin followed. Kakashi pulled out his tanto and used it to cut through a Tenga's armor. He used the blade to block a punch from the Tenga and slashed it again, further damaging its armor. Seeing an opening, Kakashi stabbed the Tenga through its chest.

Kakashi ducked under a punch from a Tenga and sliced its ankle, damaging it. Kakashi then pulled his tanto up and stabbed the Tenga through the head, making it fall to the ground dead. Kakashi then focused chakra into the blade, activating the special ability of the tanto. He ran toward a Tenga, who shot fireballs at him. Kakashi started slashing each fireball and then stabbed the Tenga through the chest. The blade went in the Tenga's chest, cut through the armor and its skin and muscle, and anything else in its' way, and came out of the Tenga's back. Kakashi pulled the blade out and sensed a Tenga coming from behind him. Kakashi waited, making it look like he wasn't the wiser. When the Tenga jumped at him, intending to kill him, Kakashi focused chakra into the blade and brought the blade around, slicing the Tenga's head off.

Gai charged his own Tenga and jumped in the air. He kicked a Tenga in its' face, knocking it into two other Tenga. When they got up, Gai ducked under the punch one threw and landed an uppercut in a Tenga's chest. Gai stood up to his full height and chopped the back of the Tenga's neck. When a Tenga tried to punch him, Gai brought his foot up, kicking the bird's fist away. The Tenga then tried a kick, but Gai kicked the Tenga's leg, stopping the attack. The Tenga tried another punch, but Gai kicked the punch out of the way, then brought the foot across the right side of the Tenga's face. He then brought his foot back across the left side of the Tenga's face. Gai then brought his fist up and punched the Tenga in its face. He broke the Tenga's beak and knocked it out.

Gai looked over to the other Tenga and charged them. He ducked under and dodged the fireballs of the Tenga, making it look like child's play. When he got up to the Tenga, they were about to shoot off another blast. Gai jumped in the air and yelled "Great Leaf Whirlwind!"

He brought his foot across the Tenga's face, making the Tenga do a 360 degree spin in the air, knocking it out. He ducked under the fireballs that a Tenga shot at him. Showing a small amount of his true speed, Gai disappeared. The Tenga couldn't keep up with his speed. He reappeared under a Tenga and kicked it in the air, knocking it out.

Asuma ran at his Tenga, using his knuckle knives. Even without using his Wind Chakra, his knuckle knives were something to fear. He jumped over a fireball that a Tenga shot at him, coming down with his knives stabbing one Tenga through the head with the left one. As Asuma landed, he stabbed the Tenga in the temple with the right knife, taking it down for good.

He ducked under a fireball that a Tenga shot at him, then jumped in the air. Kurenai snuck up behind the Tenga and used a Genjutsu to change the Tenga's vision to seem like they were dizzy. The Tenga shot the fireball off, but it passed completely under Asuma.

Kurenai then pulled out a kunai and stabbed it through it's' head. She turned to her left, spying more Tenga trying to attack her. She put the same illusion over them, making them shoot to her left and right, allowing herself to pull out a kunai and throw it at the Tenga on the left. The kunai buried itself in the Tenga's temple, killing it instantly. She didn't have to worry about the other Tenga as Asuma dashed at it from the side and sliced the Tenga's neck open.

Asuma and Kurenai found the last four Tenga shooting at them. Asuma ran for the Tenga, distracting them, while Kurenai put them under an illusion. To them, Asuma was there, then the Tenga were suddenly in a field of cherry trees. Looking around, they didn't see the smoking Jounin anywhere. Suddenly, one of them dropped to the ground with a kunai in their head. Another two joined him when they felt their throats slit. The last one was given a painless death due to a kunai entering his head, killing him instantly.

The preteen Ranger charged the last four Tenga not taken by the Jounin. Although he didn't have any fancy weapons, his fists worked just as good. He charged the Tenga and punched one in its beak. He blocked the punch that that Tenga tried to hit him with, and then ducked under the kick. He punched the Tenga in the beak again, causing the Tenga to hold its' beak in pain. Naruto pulled his foot back, and sent a bone-shattering kick to the Tengas' stomach. The Tenga's eyes shot out from its' head and it dropped to its knees in pain. Naruto grabbed the Tenga by the head, and smashed its face into his knee. He then picked it up and threw it towards the other Tenga.

Following the thrown Tenga, Naruto tackled another Tenga to the ground. He pulled his right fist back and punched the Tenga in its' head. He pulled his left back and did the same thing. He then repeated the process, driving his fists into the bird's skull. Before he could finish the job, he was lifted from behind by a Tenga and held down. Before Naruto could do anything, he felt his feet leave the ground. He looked down to see he was 20 feet in the air. The Tenga then let him drop, forgetting the fact that Naruto could fly.

When he was let go, Naruto just levitated in the air, surprising the Tenga. Naruto rose up to the Tenga's level, grabbing its head and punching it. The Tenga flew back farther, but it was able to stop itself easier. The Tenga charged up energy in its mouth and shot a fireball at him. Naruto stopped levitating, letting gravity claim him and drop under the fireball. He flew towards the Tenga with the intention of tackling it, but the Tenga dodged. Seeing an opening, the Tenga shot Naruto in his back with a fireball, the attack connecting. Turning around, Naruto charged the Tenga again and kicked it in its chest. The Tenga was knocked backwards, but was able to recover quickly.

Naruto flew towards the Tenga, but was blindsided by a fireball shot by a Tenga. When he recovered, he realized that the last three Tenga had risen up to his level and were all getting ready to shoot him. Seeing this, Naruto dropped to the ground. The fireballs hit each other at the middle. Activating his levitation ability to land safely to the ground, Naruto looked to the ground and saw kunai littering it. He moved to the kunai and picked them up. He then turned to see all the Jounin done with their Tenga. Naruto called out to Kurenai. "Kurenai-san, I need your help."

Turning to Naruto, Kurenai said "What do you need my help with?"

Naruto pointed to the skies and saw the three Tenga circling them, taunting Naruto to return to the skies. "I need you to put them into a Genjutsu so I can kill them without them hurting anyone."

Kurenai closed her eyes, concentrating, trying to put the Tenga in a Genjutsu from this distance. It was hard, but she was eventually able to. She forced the Tenga to land on the ground, giving Naruto enough time to run to them and lodge three kunai into the back of their heads.

Seeing that all of their enemies were defeated, the Jounin all gave a sigh of relief, thinking that the battle was over. Naruto, though, had been watching the battles of the Original Power Rangers. He knew that when the grunts were defeated, Rita and her husband Zed would usually send out a monster. Seeing as Rito hadn't had much experience being a monster general, he didn't have much to go on except what he saw his sister and his brother-in-law do. Looking at the resting Jounin, Naruto said "I wouldn't rest if I were you. The worst is about to come."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "How do you know?"

Naruto said "I know because I know their boss. Their boss is gonna send in the grunts to weaken us, then take us out with the big monster."

And sure enough, a purple beam came from somewhere, depositing a monster on the outside of Konoha's walls. With a roar, the monster walked through the gates of Konoha. The monster was a sickly green. Its eye was in the middle of its' chest. At the bottom of his chest was an opening where a purple tongue hung out, dripping saliva. Its shoulders were huge for its body size, as were the monsters' thighs. The monster had silver blades coming out of its shoulders and head. On its hands were three massive claws each and three smaller ones in-between.

When the monster came, Naruto turned to the Jounin and said "Told ya so."

When the 4 Jounin got up, they all turned to the monster. Naruto said "Let's attack it at once."

The 5 fighters rushed the monster, with Kakashi first, Asuma next, Gai after Asuma, and Kurenai and Naruto bringing up the rear. Kakashi came up first with his tanto. He sliced the monster through the midsection, the monster holding his chest in pain. Asuma then came with his knuckle knives and cut where Kakashi's tanto had. Gai then came up with a Great Leaf Whirlwind attack aimed right at the monsters head. Kurenai followed with two kunai in her hands and she stabbed the monster twice in the midsection. Naruto brought up the rear with a flying side kick to the head, knocking the monster over.

Kakashi said "Is that it?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes under his mask and said "We didn't leave any significant damage to the monster. It'll get back up."

Kakashi said "I know that you know more about this than me, but what makes you think it'll get up from that?"

Naruto said "Because of the simple fact that it's getting back up right now."

Kakashi looked and, sure enough, the monster was getting back up. The monster chuckled and said "Please don't tell me that's all you have. That tickled."

Naruto was about to say something, but then he heard Takaseirei trying to talk to him. Takaseirei said _**"Naruto, go into your Ranger Form. This is Repellator. He's not someone to take easily. Don't' hold back."**_

Naruto said "Hold up a second. Ninjetti!" Naruto crossed his arms in front of him, white lighting surrounding them. He yelled "Falcon Spirit, Ranger Form!" The lightning emerged out of his wrist guards. The lighting charges connected, forming a ring around him. He put his arms to his sides, forming a lightning ring around himself. The lightning formed into a solid ring. The ring then split into two identical circles, both around his midsection one on top of the other. The rings then moved outward. The lower one moved toward his feet and the upper one moved toward his head. As it was moving, his Ranger Form started replacing his Ninja Form. After the rings reached their destination, they disappeared, their job of morphing Naruto into Ranger Form complete.

Finishing his transformation, Naruto said "Let's just kick his ass."

Repellator saw Naruto morph and started laughing. He said "So the leader of the Power Rangers decided to show his face, huh?"

Naruto said "Less talking, more ass kicking."

Naruto, without warning, sprinted forward, the other Jounin half a step behind him. Naruto drew his sword and jumped at Repellator. He focused chakra into the blade, and swung, yelling "Judgment Cut!"

The crescent of energy sailed forward, hitting Repellator in the chest. Naruto landed right in front of Repellator, slashing him across the face, sending him stumbling back a little. Kakashi dashed forward, trying to cut Repellator with his tanto. Repellator quickly recovered from Naruto's attack and blocked Kakashi's tanto attack. He then slashed Kakashi across the chest, sending him spinning to the ground. Naruto rushed to Kakashi's side, helping him up. He said "Use the tanto's special ability. That might hurt him more."

Naruto turned back to see the other Jounin behind him. He said "I'll lead, you guys follow."

Naruto held his sword up vertically with the blade facing Repellator. He said "Slice them to ribbons, Takaseirei." With that command, Naruto's sword started to glow white and gold. It then broke up into hundreds of little pieces. Naruto pointed a finger at Repellator, and the blades took off. They surged forward, cutting Repellator again and again. Naruto turned to Kakashi and yelled "Now!"

The Jounin charged forward, intending to hit Repellator while he was distracted. Kakashi came forward with his tanto and activated its' special power. He slashed the monster through the chest, damaging it. Asuma then came forward with his knuckle knives. He stabbed the monster in it's' chest, knocking it back. Kurenai came forward with a kick, knocking him off-balance. Gai then came in, yelling "Great Leaf Whirlwind!" and kicking the monster in it's' face. Naruto then sent his blades into a tornado, tearing and damaging the monster. When it all ended, the monster was knocked down.

The Jounin regrouped, ready to fight again. Naruto said "We damaged him, but not to the point where he's dead. He'll get back up soon."

A voice behind them said "Well, if he does get back up, we'll be here to knock him back down."

Turning around, Naruto saw the other two additions to his Ranger team. Kiba and Hinata were there in their Ninja Forms, ready to do battle. He telepathically said to them_ "Morph into your Ranger Forms for this. I don't think he's done yet."_

Kiba and Hinata both crossed their arms in front of their chest, yelling "Ninjetti!

Wolf/Crane Spirit, Ranger Form!"

After morphing, they turned to Repellator, waiting for him to get back up. He got up, looking to see all three armed Rangers and Akamaru. Naruto smirked behind his helmet, yelling "Rangers, Attack!"

The three ran forward, with Akamaru leading them. Using his Hyper Sprint ability, Akamaru charged forward with his horn in front. He stabbed Repellator in the chest, purple blood leaking out and Repellator yelling. Kiba charged forward, yelling "Mega Claw!" and slashing Repellator across the eye. Repellator then let loose a blood-wrenching yell. Kiba saw where he attacked and yelled "Guys, his huge eye is his weak point. Attack him there."

Naruto said "Good going, K-Blue." almost blowing their cover. He charged forward, with Hinata standing back. He had his sword in his right hand, and got into the position for a Streak. He charged up the blade of the sword with a Judgment Cut. He then charged forward, yelling "EX Streak!" and cut the monster across the eye. The attack gave off a blue light, burning his eye. Naruto turned back and telepathically said _"Hinata, your turn."_

Hinata took aim at his eye, getting the Crane Bow right on point. She pulled the string back, and then yelled "Blaze Arrow!"

The attack sailed forward, but Hinata didn't give it time to hit. She pulled the string back again, and let it go, yelling "Freeze Arrow!"

That one went forward, but Hinata pulled the string back a third time. She then let it go, yelling "Lightning Arrow!"

The three Elemental Arrows sailed forward, all hitting Repellator in his eye. His eye was burned, froze, and shocked. Repellator let out another scream and fell down. The Rangers turned to their enemy. They were getting ready to deliver a final blow. Before they could though, a purple beam shone on Repellator. All of a sudden, he disappeared.

Kiba yelled "What happened?"

Naruto said gravely "Rito was watching the battle. He saw that we were about to kill Repellator so he rescued him. He's probably gonna send him back when Repellator gets better. Hopefully, that won't be until a long time."

Hinata said "So what do we do until then?"

Naruto said "We rest. We regroup. We get stronger, and we wait. There's nothing we can do."

Naruto then continued telepathically _"Besides, we gotta get some shut-eye. Tomorrow we have to go to the Academy and they'll announce what teams we're on."_

Naruto then asked Takaseirei to teleport them and the Jounin to the hospital. When they got there, they saw the rest of the Konoha 8 there, all healed. Naruto said "Once again, I'd like to thank you all for your help. You all performed greatly today. Hopefully, next time they try to strike, we can repel them as successfully as we did this time."

Naruto and the other Power Rangers then disappeared in flashes of their respective colors.


	5. Graduation Day

Okay guys, here's Chapter 5 of Ninjetti Warriors. Right now, I'm moving this story to the Naruto Crossover section.

"**Speech" means Bijuu/Spirits talking**

"Speech!" means regular speech

_**"Speech" means Bijuu/Spirits telepathic conversation**_

_"Speech" means telepathic conversation_

_**'Speech' means Bijuu/Spirits inner thoughts**_

_'Speech' means inner thoughts_

After saving their city from Repellator, the Ninjetti Warriors went back to Gamma IV for some last minute training. After training, the three warriors gathered in the central chamber of the Command Center. There, they were getting ready to leave the Command Center for a little rest at home.

When they got home, Kiba said "Alright guys, I'm going. See ya tomorrow."

Automatically, both Hinata and Naruto said "See ya Kiba."

Hinata turned to Naruto and said "W-Well, I'll be on m-my way."

As Hinata turned to leave, Naruto said "Hinata, wait."

Hinata turned around to see Naruto there looking nervous. Seeing him nervous, Hinata got nervous. Even though she had a lot more confidence, being alone with Naruto still made her nervous. She said "W-What's up, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked to the ground and started scratching the back of his neck. He muttered to himself "I-I-I've never done this before." Speaking up, he said "Tomorrow night, you wanna go catch something to eat?"

Hinata's eyes widened as far as they could possibly go. Naruto Uzumaki just asked her out on a date. Naruto just asked her out on a date. Feeling like jumping up and down, Hinata settled for sputtering out "Yes!"

A big smile appeared on his face. Naruto said "That's great, Hinata, thanks. I'll pick you up from the Hyuuga Compound at 6 tomorrow, alright?"

Hinata said "O-Okay."

Naruto then said "Okay then, see you later Hinata-chan."

Both of them then took off from that position. Leaving the building top, they both were thinking the same thing. _'I'm going on a date tomorrow.'_

(The Next Day)

The next day, the three ninja met at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and all went to the Academy sporting new looks. (I had to do this)

Naruto was now wearing black ninja sandals. He had on baggy white pants with red vertical stripes. He had on a white T-shirt with a white sleeveless vest on over it. On his back was the spiral that was on most Konoha Ninja clothes. On the front of his T-shirt was a picture of the Nine Tailed Fox.

Kiba was wearing black sandals also. But he had on black pants. He had on a long sleeve dark blue shirt with a black sleeveless vest. On his back in white was the Kanji for 'Honor' and 'Loyalty'. Akamaru was wearing a blue collar and looked like he grew a bit.

Hinata was wearing the same sandals and pants as Kiba. But she traded in her old jacket for a smaller pink one. She wore it open with a black shirt under it. On the back of her jacket in black was the Kanji for 'Friendship' and 'Power'.

Before they got to the Academy though they were stopped by an ANBU member. The ANBU member said to Naruto "Uzumaki-san, the Hokage requests your presence in his office. He said that Hyuuga-san and Inuzuka-san can come with you. Also, he said that his room is sealed and to 'get there very quickly' for some reason. That's all."

The ANBU then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto turned to his team and said "Come on."

Running to a shadowed area, the three Genin all used their Ranger powers to teleport themselves to the Hokage's office. As they got there, the Hokage said "Hello, Naruto."

Naruto said "Hey Old Man. What did you need us for?"

The aged Hokage said "Well, with everything that has happened these last 2 weeks, I forgot to give you your Konoha headband."

Naruto smiled to himself a little and said "Only you would forget something as big as that, Old Man."

The Hokage smiled himself and said "I'm over 70 years old Naruto, I'm surprised I can still remember my name."

The Hokage pulled a headband from one of his desk drawers and tossed it to Naruto. Catching it, Naruto tied it around his headband and said "Thanks, Old Man."

The Hokage said "No problem, now get outta here. I have a meeting with the Jounin right now."

The Rangers teleported out of the room, going to the Academy. 2 minutes later, the Jounin arrived to get a preview of what they were in with this year's Genin.

Getting to the Academy on time, the three Genin took seats next to each other in the back of the class. The three Rangers were just relaxing, getting ready to meet their Jounin Sensei.

Because of the cowardly acts of the Genin in the Tenga Attack, there were only 9 Genin, all of which were in the room at the moment. When Iruka got in, he said "This is probably the last time I'll see any of you guys. I wanted to say that it was an honor teaching you all. Due to your actions a few weeks ago, I know that you all are ready to become Genin of Konohagakure. Now, usually there would be 10 teams of Genin with three in each team, but seeing as the Hokage expelled the other kids and forbade them from ever participating in the Ninja program again, were only left with 9 Genin-"

Iruka was cut off by Sasuke. Sasuke said "There are only eight of us Iruka-sensei."

Iruka said "I count nine. You forgot about Naruto." Iruka then raised his hand and pointed at Naruto.

Sasuke smirked and said "What is the loser doing here anyway? He failed the test. I saw him crying."

Naruto was about to get pissed and yell at Sasuke, but Takaseirei's voice resounded in his head. Keeping his cool, Naruto said "You're right Sasuke. I did fail that test." Sasuke then started laughing. Before the other Genin could join in, Naruto said "But I took a test 2 weeks before that test, and I passed that one."

Shutting the other Genin up, Naruto said "I was approached by the Hokage three weeks before the Graduation Test. He said that he believed Mizuki to be a spy and he needed someone to flush him out. I volunteered to help with it. The plan was for me to secretly take the Graduation test 2 weeks before so that I would earn my hitai-ate. After that, I would fail the one I took with you all.

"When Mizuki saw how sad I was after failing the test, he approached me with the plan of stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. I went to the Hokage, he gave me a fake version of the scroll with minor C-ranked Jutsu it in case I failed, and sent me to the rendezvous point and told me to wait. When Mizuki showed up, I got an explanation out of him, he admitted to trying to betray the Leaf Village, some ANBU showed up to take his traitor ass to jail, and I got paid for an A-ranked mission."

The other Genin were stunned at Naruto's story. Sasuke though, said "You're lying. There's no way that you took on an A-ranked mission."

Iruka then said "Uuh, Sasuke. In case you forgot, I was there too. And that really did happen."

Sasuke then glared at Naruto. Naruto was already ahead of him. He'd been a Genin two weeks longer and already had an A-ranked mission under his belt. Sasuke was supposed to be the best. It had always been that way. Since he got into the Academy, Sasuke led the class. Everyone else was behind him. He was the best. But somehow, that idiotic blonde loser was getting stronger. If Sasuke wanted to keep his place at the best, he'd have to get stronger also.

Kiba said to Naruto through their mental link _'So, did all that really happen?'_

Naruto said _'Nope. I made it up on the spot.'_

(With the Jounin)

Usually there would be 10 Jounin at the meeting, but with the shortage of Genin, only three were needed. As they watched the Genin, Kurenai said "Wow that Sasuke kid looks like trouble."

Asuma said "Yeah. I haven't even met the kid and I know that he has a superiority complex."

Kakashi said "I know. I read his file. He's close to mentally unstable. His one goal in life is to kill his only brother. And he hates working in teams. I'm gonna have a hard ass time trying to whip him into shape."

Asuma said "Yeah. How will you do it?"

Kakashi said "I have no idea."

Kurenai said "Sucks to be you."

Kakashi fake pouted and said "I know."

Looking at the other kids, Asuma said "It looks like Sakura is still obsessed with Sasuke. What are you gonna do about her Kakashi?"

Kakashi said "I do not know either. I'm as new to training teams as Kurenai is. I got my work cut out for me."

Looking more, Kurenai said "Naruto looks like he's changed a lot."

Asuma said "Yeah, he's not wearing his neon orange 'Here I am, kill me' jumpsuit anymore. And it looks like he's thinking before he runs his mouth now."

Kurenai said "Yeah, look at him. What Sasuke said would usually get him riled up and yelling, but now look at him."

Kakashi said "He's not even mad."

After hearing what Naruto said, Kakashi looked to the Hokage and said "Hokage-sama, is that what happened?"

The Hokage said "Partly. Naruto didn't take a test 2 weeks in advance. He failed the Graduation test. He stole the actual Forbidden Scroll. Him and Iruka whooped Mizuki's ass. And for payment for capturing Mizuki and learning an A-ranked Forbidden Jutsu in 6 hours, I allowed him to become a Genin."

Kakashi said "So where did he get that story?"

The Hokage said "He must have made it up."

Asuma whistled and said "The weird part of that story is that it sounds believable."

Kurenai said "Naruto sounds like he's actually grown up. I can't believe it."

(At the Academy)

Naruto said "So Iruka-sensei, can you get on with the teams already?"

Iruka said "Okay then. Since there is only 9 Genin, there will only be 3 teams. Team 1 is Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno. Your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 2 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team 3 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your Jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi."

Hinata smiled at hearing that Kurenai would be their sensei. Kiba said _'Hinata, do you know Kurenai?'_

Hinata said _'Yeah. She's been helping me for years. She's kind of like a sister to me. She's been helping me cope with my mom's passing.'_

Naruto mentally winced, the others hearing it. He said _'Sorry, Hinata-chan. I forgot that happened.'_

Hinata sighed, and said _'It's okay. I've had my time to deal with it.'_

Looking for a quick way to change the subject, Kiba said_ 'Guys, what are we gonna do if there's another monster attack? If there's one in Konoha, we can say that we left the attack to help the villagers. But if there's one over in Kumo or Iwa or Suna, what are we gonna do?'_

Hinata said _'I think we can trust Kurenai enough with the truth. Kurenai's kept secrets for me and she hasn't revealed them. I really think we can trust her.'_

The Animal Spirits took that time to enter the conversation. Takaseirei said _**'Are you sure that this woman can be trusted, Hinata?'**_

Hinata, without a moment's hesitation, said _'Yes.'_

Kijuukiseirei butted in at that time, saying _**'Would you trust your life in her hands, Hinata?'**_

Hinata again said _'Yes.'_

Okamiseirei said _**'Naruto, Kiba, you guys have any problem with that?'**_

Kiba said _'Nope. We need someone like her on our side.'_

Naruto continued, saying _'We have to tell her. With all three of us being Rangers, if we have to go on Ranger duty, she needs to know so she won't tell others and have them think we're spies or something.'_

After a moments' pause, Takaseirei said _**'I say we should tell her.'**_

Kijuukiseirei and Okamiseirei agreed. Takaseirei said _**'Good. I think that you guys should tell her when you're with the Hokage.'**_

Hinata said _'Sounds like a good plan. We'll go there after our team meeting.'_

At everyone's confirmation, the three left the Academy building. They left to get a small amount of training in, before having to come back to the Academy 2 hours later. When they got back, they all were sitting in the room, waiting for their sensei. Naruto was looking over a scroll of a Taijutsu style that Takaseirei wanted him to learn. Hinata was looking over a small scroll of healing Jutsu, while Kiba was looking over a scroll of Staff fighting techniques.

When Kurenai came in, she said "I'm looking for Team 3."

The three Rangers got up, following Kurenai's lead out. Leaving for the top of the Academy Building, Kurenai said "Being on a team is a serious business. We'll be together for a long time. So I think that the time will be more enjoyable if we know things about each other."

Hinata said "Why don't you go first Kurenai? We don't know that much about you."

Kurenai smiled a little and said "Ok then. Well my name's Kurenai Yuuhi. I like gardening, flowers, training, relaxing, and a little beer every now and then. I dislike perverts who read porn in front of others, smokers, people who are habitually late to things, people who put others down without knowing them(at this, Naruto muttered "Sasuke"), those damn Tenga that keep popping up all over, and perverts in general. I would have to say that my greatest strength would be my Genjutsu. My goal is to become one of the greatest Genjutsu experts in the world. Hinata, why don't you go next?"

Hinata said "I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I like gardening, relaxing, practicing my Juuken, and hanging around my friends. I dislike people who put others down (Naruto muttered "Sasuke"), perverts, and stuck up people (Naruto said "Your family"). I would say that my greatest strength is my Taijutsu. My goal is to become the Hyuuga Clan Head and abolish the Caged Bird Seal."

Kiba spoke up, saying "I'm Kiba Inuzuka. My likes are my partner Akamaru, my family, beer, and fighting. I dislike people who won't stick up for themselves, assholes who put others down for no reason(Naruto again said "Sasuke") , people who think they're better than others because of who their family is(Naruto again muttered "Sasuke"), and fan girls. My dream…well…I guess I don't have one. If I had a greatest skill, I would guess that it would be my speed."

Naruto then spoke up. He said "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like my teammates, Old Man Sarutobi, Iruka-sensei, training, and my mentor. My dislikes are Sasuke, Sasuke's fan girls, Sasuke's voice…well, anything to do with Sasuke actually. I also hate bastards who judge people when they don't know them, and those Tenga bastards. My greatest skill is probably… my strength. My dream is to become the best of the Hokage."

Kurenai smiled a little and said "Well, since we all know each other now, I think we can get a little training in before we have to leave."

Taking them to the training ground, Kurenai had them spar a little, hoping to gauge their skills. Seeing them spar though, Kurenai saw that they were right when they said what their greatest abilities were. With her Taijutsu, Hinata went up against both of them and was easily able to keep them from hitting her. She didn't use the attacking part of the Juuken because she didn't want to hurt her teammates. Kiba was able to outrun the other Genin. Naruto was able to break one of the logs in the Training Ground with just 5 punches. She saw that each of them covered each other greatly in close-range combat.

As the time went on, Kurenai said "Okay guys, I think we should wrap it up for now. It's getting late."

Naruto look to the others, and they secretly nodded. Naruto turned to Kurenai and said "Kurenai-sensei, we have something to tell you."

Kurenai said "What?"

Naruto took in a small breath, and before he could say it, a loud siren started blaring. Naruto started looking around, looking for trouble. He looked to Kurenai and said "What the hell is that!"

Kurenai said "That's the village's alarm. It tells us if there's a Tenga attack or an attack from another village. Currently, we're in a stalemate with the other villages, so that only leaves a Tenga attack. …The siren is blaring in Konoha Morse Code. …It's saying that the Tenga attack is coming from the North Gate and for all ninja to report there."

Kiba said "That's cool. Now we can just show you instead of telling you."

Kurenai said "Show me what?"

Naruto stepped ahead of the other Genin and said "Let's do it guys!"

At once, all three Genin crossed their arms in an X-like fashion over their chests. They yelled "Ninjetti!" and it looked like electricity started dancing between their wrists. For Naruto the electricity was white, for Kiba it was blue, and for Hinata it was pink. As one, they said "Falcon/Wolf/Crane Spirit, Ranger Form."

They uncrossed their arms and put them to their sides, and the electricity created a circle around their bodies. The electricity became two rings, one on top of the other. The upper ring moved towards their heads while the lower one moved towards their feet. When they morphed, all three of them became the Rangers from before.

Kurenai's eyes widened in surprise. She could only get out "What?"

Naruto, now the White Ninjetti Ranger, stepped forward and said "We are the Ninjetti Rangers, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai said "But how?"

Naruto said "We can worry about that later. Right now, we gotta stop the Tenga. But before we go, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto formed three Shadow Clones, all de-morphed. 2 of them started doing handseals and transformed into replicas of Kiba and Hinata. He said "Help the villagers. That way we'll have an alibi for where we were."

The three clones ran off, leaving the rangers and Kurenai. Naruto said "Let's go." All of a sudden, the four were gone in flashes of their colors (Kurenai went up in white).

They teleported themselves to where the Tenga were at, each of them ready to attack. The Rangers pulled out their weapons. Naruto said "Ninjetti Warriors, Attack!" and the three Rangers charged.

Watching them, Kurenai couldn't say anything. She was thinking to herself _'Damn! Those three kids…no adults, were the Ninjetti Warriors all this time. Naruto has defeated opponents that the Jounin had problems with. Hinata and Kiba saved the Genin when they got in over their heads in a battle. These three Ninja have saved the village 6 times so far (Chapter 2, Chapter 3, 3 more times that I didn't write since they were all Tenga attacks, and Repellator) and this is their seventh. How can they be this advanced already?'_

As Kurenai was thinking that, the Rangers were kicking ass.

Naruto had his Falcon Sword out and was hacking Tenga left and right. Cutting a Tenga with a diagonal slash, Naruto spun around on his right foot, brought the Falcon Sword into a horizontal position, and cut the Tenga's head right off. Focusing chakra into the sword, Naruto spun around in a circle, releasing the chakra all the way. He formed a radial version of the Judgment Cut that blasted all the Tenga around him. Focusing on one, Naruto ran up to it and put his foot on the Tenga's stomach. He then forced his sword through the Tenga's chest. When he pulled his sword out, he beheaded the Tenga.

Not turning around until it was too late, he didn't see a Tenga shoot a fireball at his back. Getting hit from behind, Naruto was forced to his knees, barely rolling out of the way at Hinata's warning. When he rolled out of the way, Hinata shot a Frost Arrow, then an Electric Arrow, effectively slowing down her opponents, then electrocuting them.

Seeing Hinata electrocute them, Naruto charged the Tenga, intending on finishing all of them off. Before the effects of the Electric Arrow wore off, 10 more died. 4 from Naruto's Falcon Sword, and the last of them from Hinata's Crane Bow.

Kiba ran forward at that time with Akamaru after him. Kiba extended his claws and started ripping open enemies. He jumped over a Tenga's fireball and pounced on it. Digging his fingers into the poor birds' neck, Kiba made sure that he cut the main artery and vein in their necks. Jumping off that Tenga, Kiba brought his foot around and kicked another one in its face. Akamaru used his Hyper Sprint attack to charge forward. His horn, combined with his speed, eviscerated 5 Tenga.

Kiba narrowed his eyes behind his helmet, and yelled out "Mega Claw!" The claws on his left hand started glowing and getting larger. Running toward one of the poor Tenga, Kiba jumped in the air, intending on killing the Tenga he had his sights on. But the other Tenga around him had other plans. They started shooting fireballs at Kiba. Hinata was able to shoot down some of them, but a few of them got past her shots. Kiba used his attack to cut through the Tenga's fireballs, sustaining small burns on his fingers because of it.

When he got clear of the Fireballs, Kiba brought his claw around and cut one Tenga through the head. His head split into many pieces, some of them falling off. Turning around, Kiba was barely able to dodge a fireball. Standing back up, Kiba had to jump away again, getting a small burn on his arm. Dodging the fireballs, Kiba couldn't get a hit in. Calling on the Wolf Lance, Kiba charged through the Fireballs. Whenever one would come close, Kiba would smack them away with the Lance. Getting close to a Tenga, Kiba twisted the Lance around his body to gain speed; Kiba turned the lance, and smacked the Tenga with the flat side of the ends. Twisting the lance vertically, Kiba stabbed the point through the Tenga's chest.

Ducking from a fireball, Kiba moved out of the way of the Tenga horde, with Naruto beside him. When they got to Hinata, they counted the number of Tenga left. The invading force was 30, but they had just cut them down to 10. Holding his sword in a horizontal position, Naruto focused chakra into the golden blade of his sword. Kiba took his Wolf Lance and separated it. Giving one end to Hinata, Hinata put it in position of her bow, ready to shoot it out. At Naruto's yell of "Judgment Cut!" Hinata shot the end of the Wolf Lance at the Tenga. The Wolf Lance end went through 5 of the Tenga, while Naruto's Judgment Cut attack cut the last 5 into two pieces.

Letting loose a sigh, Naruto and the others teleported away from the battle site, arriving at Naruto's house. When they got there, they de-morphed and Naruto and Kiba sat down in a chair. Hinata started looking at Naruto's back wound and healing it, using the lessons that she learned from the Crane Spirit. That was the procedure after battle. They would wait and let Hinata treat their wounds. They got small scratches, cuts and small burns from near misses of Tenga Fireballs, but they usually let those heal on their own. Besides, their suits protected them from a lot of the damage. But Naruto's back wound was pretty serious. Even though he was morphed up, a super charged Tenga Fireball was nothing to scoff at. The damage was able to get through his suit and affect his body. That's why Hinata was healing him. While being healed by Hinata, Naruto said "Damn, I should've been looking around more. What the hell was I thinking?"

Hearing Takaseirei's voice, he said _**"You've only been a Ranger for a month. You're bound to get messed up somehow."**_

Naruto said "But still, I should've watched my back. The original Power Rangers of Earth could defeat the Tenga easily. Every time I fight them, I always get hurt."

Hinata said "You have to remember that those Rangers had two years of experience under their belts before they had to fight Tenga. Us, we've only been doing this for three weeks. What can you expect? You'll get better with time."

Kiba said "Yeah, it's not that big a deal. In two years, we'll be beating pieces of shit like them for warm-ups."

Laughing at Kiba's joke, Naruto kept still for Hinata's healing. When she finished, they were able to leave Naruto's crib and go to the Training Ground, where they found Kurenai waiting for them.

Sitting down, they started to talk about what happened before the attack. "So, all this time, you three were the Ninjetti Warriors. How the hell did that happen?"

Naruto said "We heard about who the Tenga were serving. We decided to not just stand by and let him walk over us. We decided to stop him from destroying everything we loved and cared about."

Kurenai said "Who are the Tenga serving?"

Hinata said "A space pirate named Rito Revolto. He's part of a larger group of people who want total control over the galaxy. They won't stop until every sentient being in the galaxy answers to them. They were trying to take over our planet."

Kiba joined in, saying "Luckily their enemies got to us before they could. They gave us the power to defend our planet and kick some ass."

Kurenai said "What about all the monsters you fight? Are they as strong as this Rito person?"

Naruto said "The Tenga and the monsters we've fought so far are nothing but cannon fodder compared to the power of Rito. "

Kurenai's face paled when they said that. Someone more powerful than those monsters? The entire Jounin force of the village was defeated by the Tenga. Granted, the Tenga outnumbered them 5 to 1, but they were still defeated. Someone worse than them was out there?

Naruto said "From what our mentor tells us, Rito mostly hires space mercenaries to try and kill us."

Kurenai said "So why hasn't Rito just came down and taken over already?"

Naruto said "I don't know exactly, but I have a guess. If we try to categorize them with the ninja ranks, the Tenga would be the Academy Students. The monsters that usually attack with the Tenga would be Genin Rank. Before, Rito was in the Chuunin rank. Now, he's in the Jounin rank. And Rito's leader would be Kage rank. With the power that Rito has now over the monsters and the Tenga, Rito may be just seeing how far his power stretches. Or he may just be toying with us. He might get a thrill over seeing us fight against him and he doesn't want his fun to end."

"Either those, or he's a complete idiot." said Kiba.

Hinata interjected, saying "I think it's the last one."

Kurenai said "But what will you do? I mean, you three alone can't defeat an entire army. He's only attacked at Konoha for now, but what about if he attacks somewhere else like Iwagakure, or Kumogakure?"

Hinata said "We'll just have to stop him. If they get any more of a foothold on our planet than they already have, we're through."

Kurenai's eyes widened at that. "They already control part of the Elemental Nations?"

Kiba said "You ever hear of Otogakure no Sato?" At Kurenai's nod, he continued. "It's run by Orochimaru."

Kurenai snarled at the mention of Orochimaru. When word got out that him and that group, the Akatsuki, was working with the Tenga, Orochimaru's bounty was almost doubled in an instant. "That bastard. I can't believe he sold our planet out."

Naruto said "Yeah. He just made our job harder."

Kurenai said "But guys, something as big as this… The other Kage have to know about the Tenga. They're all in danger."

Naruto said "True, but they won't listen to us. They won't listen until they see firsthand the true damage that Rito and the Tenga can cause. When they see just how much danger they're in, they'll listen. But until then, they're stuck on their own."

Kurenai was about to dispute that, but then she started thinking it through. She wouldn't have believed her team unless she saw firsthand how much damage the Tenga could cause. The Kage have an entire village to protect. Just telling them that they were in danger would do nothing. Paranoia is one of the Kage best friends, and they wouldn't believe a word the Genin said. They wouldn't unless they were shown firsthand how bad the situation actually was.

Seeing her revelation, Naruto said "That's the main problem. They won't listen about any danger until what's dangerous to them comes and bites them in the ass."

Kurenai said "Does the Hokage know that you guys are the Rangers?"

Naruto said "Yeah, he does. He and Iruka-sensei were there when I became one. I don't think anyone else knows though."

Kurenai said "But still, even if we get the help of all the Elemental Nations, what are we gonna do?"

Naruto said "I don't know. Other than us, the only ones who stand a shot of living in a one-on-one battle against the monsters are the Bijuu, the Kage, or the Jinchuuriki, and the Akatsuki already have 1/3 of the Bijuu."

Kurenai sighed loudly, and said "Well then, I guess the only thing we can to is fight for our planet and hope for a victory."

Naruto said "Sadly, that's all we can do."

Kurenai said "Okay then, tomorrow we'll meet back here for our first mission."

At the teams' approval, Kurenai dismissed them. Looking at the village, Kurenai sighed. _'I hope those three kids have the power to help us all. Kami knows we'll need it.'_


	6. Cyber Tenga Trouble 1: Trouble in Kumo

Ninjetti Warriors Chapter 6: Cyber-Tenga battle part 1: Attack on Kumo

"**Speech" means Bijuu/Spirits talking**

"Speech!" means regular speech

_**"Speech" means Bijuu/Spirits telepathic conversation**_

_"Speech" means telepathic conversation_

_**'Speech' means Bijuu/Spirits inner thoughts**_

_'Speech' means inner thoughts_

After the Tenga fiasco at Konoha, Naruto and the other Rangers were enjoying their downtime. They were training with Kurenai and doing missions left and right. Thanks to Naruto helping them, they could get D-ranked missions done easily. It had only been a month since they graduated and they already had over 60 D-ranks under their belt.

As for the other teams, they weren't doing so well. Team 2 got along nicely seeing as their dads' were old buddies. The problem was that they argued too much. They had done 15 D-ranks already, and the teams' skills were coming along nicely.

The main improvement though was Chouji. Chouji started learning more Jutsu, working out more, and getting stronger. He started shedding pounds and gaining muscle. He learned his affinity from his dad, and since then has started working towards that affinity. He learned over 10 Earth Jutsu, and just in case someone tried to use Lightning Jutsu on him, he had 3 Wind Jutsu memorized.

He urged Shikamaru to do the same, and Shikamaru did, but not on the same level as Chouji. Shikamaru did half the workouts that Chouji did. Shikamaru learned that his affinity was lightning, so he found three Lightning Jutsu and had them for use.

The only one who didn't try any harder was Ino. Ino steadily refused to work out. She said that it ruined her makeup and hair. She also bossed around the other two, like they were her slaves. After a while, Asuma got tired of her mouth and had her taken off the active ninja roster for three weeks. For those three weeks, he paid another Jounin, Anko Mitarashi, to "kill the fan girl" in Ino. She hadn't gotten back from Anko yet, but in another week or so she would be done.

Team 7 was the main ones with problems. Sasuke didn't want to work with anyone else. He said "Teammates are for weaklings." Sasuke was obsessed with being the best, and obsessed with killing his brother. Sasuke demanded Jutsu from Kakashi, but Kakashi denied him. Kakashi said "Unless you warm up to your team and start acting like a teammate, I won't teach you anything." Due to that, Sasuke mainly did his own private practice during Team practices.

Sakura was damn near obsessed with Sasuke. She didn't do anything if it didn't benefit Sasuke in some way. She followed him around all day like his lapdog and didn't train at all. Kakashi wanted to send Sakura to Anko, but to do it, you needed the approval of the parents, and Sakura's mom disagreed. Now, unless it was a direct order from the Hokage, Kakashi couldn't send Sakura to Anko.

Shino was the most normal one on the team. Even though he rarely talked, he did help around the team. He tried to open up to the team, but they threw his kindness back in his face. Sakura found his Kikai bugs to be "Freaky and Nasty" and Sasuke said "Only losers need teammates".

Due to this, Shino had spent much of the teams' training time with Kakashi, asking him to teach him. Kakashi agreed since Shino was the only one who acted like a teammate. Kakashi found out that Shino's affinity was Water, so Kakashi started teaching Shino Water Jutsu. When Sasuke found out, he demanded to be taught them also. Kakashi disagreed and repeated what he said before, making Sasuke even madder.

Also, Shino had spent more time getting to know the people on Teams 2 and 3. They eventually got Shino to start talking regularly. Knowing Shino also brought the other teams together. Kurenai and Asuma arranged for their teams to train together at least once a week to strengthen ties between the two teams.

But as of right now, the Rangers were training with Kurenai when an ANBU appeared in the training ground. Kurenai said "Is everything okay, ANBU-san?"

The ANBU member said "No. The Hokage requests your team at his Tower immediately. He said drop everything and get over there."

Kurenai was shocked, but she was able to put the shock to the side. She turned to her team and said "Okay everyone, get to the Hokage's Tower quickly. You all remember the Shunshin no Jutsu I taught you?"

At their nods, Kurenai said "Okay then. Let's get to the Hokage Tower."

Almost as one, the four did the handseals and yelled out "Shunshin no Jutsu!" They each teleported to the Hokage Tower. Arriving there, they saw the Hokage at his desk. Kurenai said "What's the problem, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi turned to Kurenai and said "Kumogakure is under attack by the Tenga."

Naruto said "We gotta go help them."

Sarutobi said "Exactly. But they're expecting Konoha nin to come and help them. And we're short on ninja and power right now. If Konoha nin don't help them, they'll think that Konoha abandoned them in a time of need, and their retaliation could be anything from a disagreement, to declaring war. I need you to take Konoha ninja with you to Kumogakure. Will that be okay?"

Naruto mentally said _"Takaseirei, will it?"_

Takaseirei replied _"Who is he expecting to take with us?"_

Naruto voiced Takaseirei's question. Sarutobi said "I'm hoping that you can take Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai-san, my son Asuma, and Maito Gai. They're some of the best Jounin in their fields."

Takaseirei continued talking. _"That'll be easy. Tell him we accept." _

Naruto said "We'll do it."

Sarutobi said "I'll call them in. You guys get suited up."

Before they did, each of them reached into their kunai pouches. They each pulled out a black marble and threw it to the ground. A plume of smoke escaped the marble, and when the smoke cleared, there was what looked like ventriloquist dummies on the ground. The three Genin each put their hand on the back of the dummies, and transferred chakra into them. All of a sudden, the dummies started growing to the size of the three Genin. They also took on the appearance of the Genin. The Genin pulled out a white marble and put it in the mouths of the dummies.

All of a sudden, the life-size dummies came to life. They turned to the Rangers, then saluted them. They said "What is our mission, masters?"

Naruto said "Your mission is to temporarily take our place as Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. Do you understand?"

The dummies said "Sir, yes sir."

Naruto said "Alright then." The doppelgangers then left the building, going out to do something.

Naruto turned to the others and morphed into their Ranger Forms. Turning back to the aged Hokage and their sensei, they saw the puzzled looks on their faces. Hinata started to explain. She said "These(gesturing to the dummies) are called 'Step-in dummies'. Dragon invented them to step in for us if we have Ranger business to do and needed doubles quickly."

Seeing the 'Oh' look on their face, Naruto said "You guys had better call the others here."

(AN: From now on, when the guys are being Rangers, they will be referred to as Falcon, Wolf, and Crane.)

The Hokage did just that, calling the other Jounin to his office. They all arrived in 5 minutes. When they arrived, the Hokage said "Okay then. As I'm sure you all know, these are the Ninjetti Warriors(gesturing to the Rangers). They are here to help us. You see, we have a big problem on our hands and I don't want to raise a mass panic. The Tenga problem is getting out of hand. Before, we were the only ones having problems with them. But now, it seems that they started attacking other villages. The one they attacked now is Kumogakure no Sato.

"Kumogakure sent us a message earlier today, asking for our help. We have previously told them of our Tenga problem and they didn't believe us. We even told them of the Ninjetti and how they were protecting us from the Tenga. When we told them what the Tenga looked like and their abilities, and the Raikage just laughed at me. We sent them information about the Tenga in hopes that they would prepare themselves for the attack. But they didn't, and they're asking for our help."

Kakashi interjected. "Hokage-sama, couldn't the Ninjetti Warriors easily handle this? I mean, they handle our Tenga problems all the time."

Sarutobi said "They could, but Kumo asked for our help. If we don't give it to them, they could see that as an act of disrespect and could break off their alliance with us, or declare war on us for not helping them in their time of need. So the 4 of you will accompany the three Ninjetti Warriors to help Kumogakure while other Jounin fill in as Sensei for your Genin teams. Is that understood?"

A resounding "Sir, yes sir" shook the Hokage's office. "Also, the Ninjetti Warriors have kindly offered to transport you to Kumogakure to save time. You all will go home and meet back here in 30 minutes. This will be considered an A-rank mission, understand?"

They said "Yes sir" again, and the Hokage dismissed them. A half-hour later, they arrived back at the Hokage's room with a book bag full of stuff. The White Ninjetti Ranger said "In order to get to Kumogakure faster than regular travel, you're traveling the same way we use to teleport."

Naruto then grabbed Asuma's arm and teleported away in a flash of white. Kiba grabbed Gai's arm and teleported away in a flash of blue. Hinata grabbed Kurenai's and Kakashi's arms and teleported away in a flash of pink. When they left, the Hokage said "Godspeed to you all."

A second later, the people dropped down outside the gates of Kumogakure. They looked like Konoha's gates, except the Konoha gates had the Kanji for 'Fire' on them, but the Kumo gates had the kanji for 'Lightning' on them. Also, the gate they were standing in front of was broken and destroyed. They looked through the holes and cracks in the wall to see the village. Houses were damaged like they were on fire and had just been put out. The village had a sense of despair to it. There was blood in the streets. Also, they could see a few dead bodies.

While they were looking at what was happening, someone was on top of the gate looking down at them. The guy had brown skin and was wearing sunglasses. He had 8 swords on his back and had weird markings on his cheeks. He was looking at the group, thinking _'Who the hell are these people? …Those headbands have the sign of Konohagakure on them. What would Konoha nin be doing here?'_

The man jumped off of the top of the gates and landed 3 feet in front of the gate. He pulled out two of the swords and pointed them at the Konoha gang. He said "Hey you three, your alibi ain't clear, why the hell are you Konoha nin here?"

Kakashi said "We're the Konoha nin that the Raikage requested. You guys need help with the Tenga, and since we've been defending ourselves against them so well, Raikage-sama requested our aid."

The Cloud Jounin said "When you see our problem, you'll leave runnin', but I didn't hear of any damn help comin'."

Asuma stepped up and said "We just received the alert for help a few hours ago."

The Cloud Jounin looked skeptical and said "How'd you get here that fast there's no way, travel between our homes takes more than 2 days."

Falcon stepped up, saying "That would be because of me."

The Cloud Jounin looked at him, narrowed his eyes and said "Who are you?"

Falcon said "I am the White Ninjetti Warrior. I and my fellow Rangers have been helping Konoha with their Tenga problem. We received word of the Tenga problems within Kumogakure and were about to help, but when we heard that Konohagakure was sending Ninja to help, we decided to help them get here quicker."

The Cloud Jounin was about to question them more, but was stopped by the arrival of someone. The person was wearing a pale yellow version of the Hokage Robes and Hat. The man said "Kirabi, stop pestering our guests."

Kirabi turned to look at the Raikage and said "What the hell you mean 'our guests'? They're here to help with the Tenga pests?"

The Raikage said "Yes, although I wasn't expecting them to get here so quickly. How did you manage that?"

Wolf took the stage this time, saying "We're the Ninjetti Warriors. We brought them here with us. We heard that you guys were having problems with the Tenga and brought the assistance from Konoha with us."

The Raikage's eyes widened. He said "My Kami, it's true."

Crane stepped up, saying " The Hokage wasn't lying when he told you about the Tenga or us. Sadly, that fact has sunken in almost too late. So now that we're here, when do the Tenga usually strike?"

The Raikage said "Not here, they could have spies somewhere. Come with me."

The Raikage turned around and started walking quickly. The others followed him into Kumogakure. Jumping on building tops, the 9 people moved through the city silently. Coming on a huge spire that looked like the Hokage Tower, the people made their way in there and to a wide open area. The Raikage said "This is our meeting room where we give announcements to the ninja force. Sometimes it's small, like 2 or 3 ninja. But at times like now, the entire ninja force could fit in here."

When they opened up the door, every ninja in the place stopped what they were doing and turned to the door. The guys quickly made their way to the podium, ignoring the whispers of the crowd. When they got there, the Raikage said "These people are friends of ours. They are here to help us defeat the Tenga. I want you to show them as much respect as you show me, got it!"

The ninja quickly saluted the Raikage, and the Raikage said "Good. Now, I need the elite Jounin of our village here with me right now."

Stepping back from the podium, the Raikage turned to the Ninjetti and said "Is there anything else you need to add?"

When no one stepped up, the Raikage said "Okay then, I need your Jounin here with me right now. I also need you Ninjetti Warriors. If what the Hokage has told me is true, you should know their attack patterns better than anyone here."

Going into another smaller room, the Raikage and the others were looking at a map of Kumogakure. The Raikage circled 4 spots on the map, saying "Here are where the Tenga usually attack from. They somehow get past the gates and start attacking for some reason. As much as we try, we can't defeat them. Whenever they come, we're able to kill a few of them, but they're still able to escape before we can finish the rest off."

Falcon asked "Has anyone or anything else come with the Tenga?"

The Raikage said "No. They come alone in groups of about 20-30 and just start wreaking havoc everywhere."

Falcon said "They want your head, Raikage-sama. They want word to go around of them killing the Raikage so that other nations will bow down to them. For that reason, I'm asking to you stick close to Wolf at all times, from now on."

Kirabi, who was in the room, jumped up, saying "My brother is just fine sticking with me, we don't need any help from you three."

Wolf said "Fine then, you join us. But he has to stay with me at all times."

Kirabi was about to say more, but the Raikage said "It's okay Kirabi. I understand their reasons. Continue."

Crane said "The Tenga usually stay in a group, unless they're forced apart by fighting. They won't move forward unless most of them are together. And they're cowards. If they feel that they're about to die, they will leave. The Tenga you've fought are probably here to just lower morale for your ninja. They're trying to lower your spirits so you'll be easier to kill. But I have to ask you Raikage-sama, do you have any Jinchuuriki here?"

The Raikage said "Why does that matter?" It was public knowledge to everyone that his brother, Kirabi, was a Jinchuuriki. So was his brother's apprentice Yugito. But he didn't want to give that information out to complete strangers.

Wolf said "The Tenga aren't the only forces you might face. Sometimes their leader sends a monster with them. Believe us or not, but those monsters are so strong that we're the only ones in Konohagakure who've defeated them. If we had to guess, the Kage and the Jinchuuriki are the only ones who stand a chance of defeating the monsters. That's why we asked."

Kirabi stepped up saying "What you want with me, I'm a Jinchuuriki, I got the 8-tailed Ox sealed up in me."

Falcon looked Kirabi in the eyes and said "Good then, you're on the front lines with us. I know that there's another Jinchuuriki in Kumogakure, but if they don't want to step up, hopefully Kirabi's help will be enough. How many Jounin do we have?"

The Raikage said "With the Konoha nin help, about 40."

Falcon said "Good. When the Tenga attack, they'll probably attack in groups of 20-30 like you said Raikage-sama. You said they pop up at different points so we can't set an ambush. The best I can do is have everyone waiting in the center of the village. When the Tenga appear, we all go to attack. When they do that, we three, the Raikage, and Kirabi will take 3 each. It is imperative that Wolf and Kirabi stay by your side Raikage-sama. When that happens, the last 5-15 left, you Jounin must jump. It sounds like overkill because it is. We can't let one escape or they'll tell their master and he'll send a monster."

The Raikage said "Okay then. We must be ready for tomorrow. I hate to say it, but if we lose tomorrow, we might lose our village."

(End)

Next time, the battle begins. Also, the birth of my first OC enemy, the Cyber-Tenga. The Cyber-Tenga is gonna be like in-between monster and Tenga level, so if Rito ever really wanted to attack, he'd send a monster.

No action this chapter, but I'm trying to set the story up. Next chapter will have some action, then the chapter after that. Soon, I'm gonna have the guys go to Wave. Probably after this Kumo business is done, but I make no promises.

I have an idea for a DBZ story that keeps bugging me, but if I ever post it up, it's gonna be on the backburner. I'll try to crank out more chapters for Return of the Dragon and Dragon's Rebirth. It keeps buzzing around my head, but I'm working on…5 stories at once, so it might not come up till a little while later.

Anyway, see ya later.


	7. Cyber Tenga Trouble 2: Attack on Kumo

I didn't notice this until someone pointed it out for me, but this story is really starting to take elements from Bleach. On Bleach, I took Ichigo's and Byakuya's Shikai abilities on purpose. But with Crane, her having the bow makes her seem like a Quincy. Also, that thing with the 'Step-in Dummies' was inspired from Bleach.

"**Speech" means Bijuu/Spirits talking**

"Speech!" means regular speech

_**"Speech" means Bijuu/Spirits telepathic conversation**_

_"Speech" means telepathic conversation_

_**'Speech' means Bijuu/Spirits inner thoughts**_

_'Speech' means inner thoughts_

After a good nights' rest at the Command Center, the Rangers were up bright and early for their battle. They had a quick spar to work out the kinks in their bodies. They met up with the Raikage, and Wolf and Kirabi both joined him. They headed to the center of the village, and played the waiting game. While they were there, Falcon morphed into his Ninja Form.

A couple minutes later, they heard an explosion at the West Gate. Falcon, in his Ninja Form, flew 30 feet into the air, and used his Eagle Vision to see what was happening. He saw a group of 30 Tenga and something else he couldn't see that well teleport in and start marching towards the village center, destroying things along the way. Falcon landed and yelled out "Showtime!"

As soon as Falcon shouted, each and every ninja took off where they heard the voices. The Genin and Chuunin were protecting the civilians of the Village. Since Kumogakure was located very high in the mountains on a plateau, the Genin and the Chuunin were helping the villagers down the mountain, leaving the entire village as a battlefield.

When they encountered the Tenga, they saw something else there. The thing looked like a Tenga, except where the Tenga had pure black eyes, this creature had a right eye that was beaming red. The entire right side of its head was mechanical. The monster had a silver chest, claws coated with steel, and had what looked like a cannon on its' right shoulder.

Falcon said "What the hell is that thing?"

Takaseirei said _**"It must be a new addition to Takaseirei's forces. I don't remember anything like this from before. Be cautious."**_

Falcon morphed into his Ranger Form, getting ready to fight. Seeing him do that, the other Rangers copied his actions. Pulling out their weapons, the other ninja stood by him, with the Raikage and Kirabi there also. Falcon said "Okay guys, change of plans. We have no idea what the hell the mechanical chicken is, so we'll adapt the plan to accommodate it. Now, Crane and I will take the mechanical Thanksgiving dinner. Wolf, the Raikage, and Kirabi will still take three Tenga each. You guys will be left with 21 Tenga to kill. But there are about 44 of you so we still have the numbers advantage. Keep on your toes everyone."

The Jounin around them yelled "Yes, Sir!"

Falcon said "Ninja, Attack!"

The mob rushed forward, taking the Tenga like they all planned. Falcon and Crane made their destination ahead of the mechanical Tenga. Falcon said "The monsters that Rito have sent so far, I know of. But you, I don't. What's your story?"

The mechanical Tenga said "I am the newest breed of Tenga. Thanks to Master Rito, I've been equipped with the best technological upgrades money can buy. I am…the Cyber-Tenga!"

Falcon said "So, Rito decided to pay for Tenga upgrades? It won't help you at all. What's the point in putting a fresh coat of paint on a house that's already demolished?"

The Cyber-Tenga became enraged and said "I'll show you! The Cyber-Tenga is the newest step in Tenga evolution. And I'm just the first. There's a million Tenga to take my place if I fall."

Crane muttered "Don't you mean 'when you fall'?"

Ookamiseirei said through their telepathic link _**"Don't worry. That's a ZX-Striker cannon on his shoulder. That's about 5000 space credits right there. The metal coating its' claws and its' chest is made of Culbrimant. That altogether is about 10,000 credits easy. The eye is the SpyVision 9000. That's about 3000 credits for one alone. 18,000 space credits for one soldier. There's no way they can afford even 1000 of those." **_(I made every one of these names up. If you want an estimate, a space credit would be equal to 10 US dollars. $180,000 for one soldier, that's a helluva lot!)

Takaseirei added onto what Ookami said, saying _**"And that's just for the stuff we can see. There's no telling what else they have. They might have a jetpack on the back. This thing is **_**waaaaaaaaaaaay **_**too expensive for them to be able to make them like crazy. You might not even run into these guys that much. You've got nothing to worry about."**_

Falcon muttered a quick "thanks", and turned his attention to the Tenga. Falcon rushed forward with Crane standing back. Crane started shooting arrows at the Cyber-Tenga, taking its' attention off Falcon. Falcon smirked, thinking _'This is too easy.'_ Reaching his target, Falcon yelled out "Streak!" and dashed forward.

Now, if the Rangers knew of the enhancements to the Tenga, they would know that the SpyVision 9000 could track the movements of many things, including the arrows that Crane was currently shooting at the wielder. Thanks to that, the Cyber-Tenga knew the location, power, and distance of everything in its range of vision at all times.

Also, the Rangers were oblivious to the powers of the metal called Culbrimant. Culbrimant is the same material used in the creation of Falcon's sword and Wolf's lance. The most desired effect of Culbrimant is that, if heated and folded right, it could be a holder of many things, like electricity, fire, and energy of many forms. Also, it could become virtually indestructible.

Also, thanks to the cybernetic enhancements to the Tenga's brain, it could use the SpyVision to lock onto Falcon and know his position at all times. Also, it's partly cybernetic brain could charge the ZX-Striker Cannon while the Tenga concentrated on the arrows.

Thanks to these enhancements, it should come to no surprise that the Tenga was able to use its' claws to block each and every arrow shot by Crane, and was able to charge the cannon to blast Falcon when Falcon was preparing to attack. When Falcon's blade came within an inch of the Cyber-Tenga's armor, Falcon was shot by the Cannon, being blasted back 10 feet. When he recovered, he had to dodge as he was almost blasted by the Cyber-Tenga again.

Getting back up, Falcon saw a fireball coming at him. Thinking quickly, Falcon brought his sword up horizontally to block the blast. Unfortunately for Falcon, he didn't expect for parts of the Cyber-Tenga's throat to be mechanically made to enhance the powers of the Cyber-Tenga's fireball. The fireball easily pushed through Falcon's defense and blasted him in his helmet. Before Falcon could think _'Damn this hurts!'_ he was blasted again in the chest and knocked to the ground.

Falcon saw another fireball coming his way, but thanks to a quick Freeze Arrow, courtesy of Crane, Falcon was safe. Getting back up, Falcon tried to rush the Cyber-Tenga again. Falcon's sword strike was dodged , and the Cyber-Tenga kicked him in his chest. Falcon quickly recovered, and blocked the Tenga's next claw strike. Falcon grabbed both of the Cyber-Tenga's arms and held them in place with all his strength. Falcon yelled to Crane "Crane, shoot him!"

Unfortunately for the two, the Cyber-Tenga heard them and showed them a new ability that came with the enhancements. Whenever Tenga fly, their arms are replaced by wings. So Falcon holding onto the Cyber-Tenga's arms should've stopped it from being able to fly, right?

Wrong. A special enhancement made the Tenga lose that handicap and their wings were replaced by a Jetpack. Now, they could move twice as fast. The back of the Cyber-Tenga folded in and a jetpack took its place. Before the arrows covered half the distance to their destination, the Cyber-Tenga took off into the air, holding onto Naruto all the way. The Cyber-Tenga started charging up power in its cannon, aiming it at Falcon. When the Cannon charged to full power, the Tenga dropped Falcon, then blasted him, knocking Falcon to the ground and severely hurting him. The Tenga then shot another fireball at Falcon, but the ball was stopped by Crane's Freeze Arrow.

The Tenga turned to Crane and took off towards her. When it landed, Crane tried to kick the Tenga. The Tenga was able to easily block it. Crane followed up with a series of punches and kicks. Barely any of them got through the Cyber-Tenga's defense. The Cyber-Tenga sent a kick to Crane's head. Crane saw it coming, ducked under it, and then kicked its' other foot out from under it. The Tenga fell, but was able to quickly get back up.

The Cyber-Tenga jumped back, shooting off 10 fireballs at the same time. Crane jumped over the fireballs, then aimed a Blaze Arrow at the Cyber-Tenga. As expected, the Cyber-Tenga easily stopped it.

Crane thought to herself _'What the hell are we gonna do now? There's no way for me to hit him.'_

Looking past the Cyber-Tenga to her boyfriend, Crane saw that Falcon was getting up. She thought _'I have to distract him from Naruto.'_

Crane started shooting off multiple arrows to distract the Cyber-Tenga, and like an idiot, the Cyber-Tenga fell for the bait. As the mechanical bird was concentrating on Crane, Falcon was able to get back up. Falcon saw that the Cyber-Tenga's back was to him. _'His cannon is strong as hell! I can't take a hit like that again. I gotta get rid of that damn thing.'_

Falcon picked up his sword, and focused his chakra into it. Falcon took his blade, then shot off a Judgment Cut. The attack sailed forward, and struck the Cyber-Tenga's Cannon. The cannon was blown into hundreds of small parts, much to the Cyber-Tenga's anger. The Tenga turned around and yelled "What the hell did you do?"

Falcon smirked behind his helmet and said "Easy, I destroyed your cannon. Without that little thing, you should be easier to defeat."

The Cyber-Tenga glared at Falcon and took off towards him. Falcon swung at him with his sword, but the Tenga was able to block it with its claws. Falcon pushed towards the Cyber-Tenga with all his weight, pushing him back a little, giving Falcon room to kick the Tenga in its' metal chest.

The Tenga backed up, only to be shot in the head by Crane. All of a sudden, the Tenga's SpyVision eye just shut off. It stopped glowing red. From the Tenga's view, everything used to be red. Then it was all its normal color. Seeing what happened, Falcon said through their mental link. _"Hinata, shoot him again!"_

Crane started shooting at the Cyber-Tenga. He was able to avoid some hits, but was hit by most of them. Without its' SpyVision telling it where they were aimed at, it couldn't tell much. Crane pulled back her bowline, and shot off a Lightning Arrow at the Tenga towards its' chest. The arrow hit its' mark, right in the middle of the Tenga's chest. The Tenga let out a scream from pain. _'I can't win this. Without my cannon or my eye, I'm a sitting duck out here.'_

The Tenga tried to use its jetpack to escape, but there was a little problem. When Crane shot her Lightning Arrow at the Tenga's chest, it started shorting out many of the enhancements done to the Tenga. Mainly its' jetpack. The Tenga couldn't get out. The Tenga said out loud "Oh shit!"

Falcon smirked when he heard what the Tenga said. He turned his sword vertically, then said "Slice them to ribbons, Takaseirei!"

The sword then started glowing, and shattered to a thousand white little pieces. Falcon was left holding the handle of the sword. Turning the handle of the sword to the Cyber-Tenga, the pieces of the blades all rushed towards it. Falcon yelled out "Blade Cyclone!"

The blades started moving around the Cyber-Tenga like a twister, slicing the mechanical bird as they passed it. While the blades were circling the Tenga, Crane was shooting as many shots in the twister as possible, hoping they hit their mark. Falcon commanded his small blades to stop circling his opponent, and reform his sword. When Falcon ended his attack, they found that the Tenga had hundreds of slices in its' Culbrimant armor. In its' chest, there were parts where the armor was completely cut off.

Seeing this, Crane pulled back a string. She focused more chakra than usual into an arrow and shot it, while Falcon shot off a Judgment Cut attack at the exact same point. The two attacks drilled through the Tenga's flesh until they met in the center of it. When they met, the two attacks exploded, taking the first Cyber-Tenga with it.

The two then took off to meet with the others. When they got there, they saw Tenga littering the grounds. Some Tenga had their heads chopped off, others had their feathers standing on end dead. It looked like a gallery showing the 1000 ways to kill a Tenga. Turning to Kiba, Naruto saw that he, Kirabi, and the Raikage didn't have a scratch on them. _'Impressive.'_

Telepathically, Falcon said _"Kiba, how did they do?"_

Wolf turned to the White and Pink couple and said _"They did great Naruto. They finished their opponents before me, so I decided to let them take my Tenga. We were some of the first ones done."_

Crane said _"You think they're able to defeat monsters?"_

Wolf said _"I don't know guys. They're good, but I don't know if they're that good yet. We'll have to see."_

Falcon's eyes narrowed behind his helmet as he said _"That may be now. Look at the West Gate."_

Turning to the gate, the other rangers saw a monster coming through it. The monster towered over everyone else at 12 feet tall. It had unnaturally huge shoulders with 2 5-foot spikes coming out of its' back. Also, it looked like the monster had 5 foot spikes coming out of each of its wrists. It had three fingers and three toes. Its' tail had a 3 foot spike on it. The monster was dark green with bumps all around it. (I don't own this monster. This monster is property of Akira Toriyama and Dragon Ball Z.)

Falcon said "Who the hell are you?"

The monster replied "I am Yakon, the devourer of Light. I was sent here by Lord Rito to destroy you and your petty Power Ranger Team."

Falcon was about to retort, but Kirabi stepped forward, saying "I got this guy. He may be tall, but he doesn't look tough at all."

Wolf turned to Falcon and said _"Should we let him do this?"_

Falcon said _"Well, we do need a test to see if Kirabi and the Raikage can protect their village. What better test than this?"_

Wolf stayed quiet, and watched Kirabi get ready. Kirabi was tall by their standards, but even Kirabi was only waist-height with Yakon. Kirabi didn't pull out any of his many swords, he just charged at Yakon. Yakon roared and pulled back its' left arm. When Kirabi was 5 feet away, the monster thrusted its' arm forward in a stabbing motion. Kirabi thought _'Dumbass'_ and easily dodged the sloppy attack. He then pulled his arm back and tried to punch Yakon. Yakon caught the fist with his arm, and held his arm up, holding Kirabi in the air.

Kirabi smirked, and pulled his left foot back and kicked Yakon in his face, making Yakon drop him. When he landed, he jumped up and punched Yakon in the chest, knocking him backwards. Following him, Kirabi pulled back his hand for another punch. Before he could punch Yakon again, Yakon kicked him backwards. Yakon got back up and charged Kirabi again. Before he could get there, Kirabi started doing handseals, then yelled out "Lightning Style: Lightning Strike Jutsu!"

Kirabi then opened his palm and a bolt of lightning came out of it. The attack went towards Yakon, who oddly just opened his mouth. When the attack reached Yakon, he just ate it. He said "Lightning is always good."

Falcon said "What the hell just happened?"

Yakon laughed and said "I'm called the Devourer of Light for a reason."

Yakon then charged Kirabi, trying to slash him with one of his spikes. Kirabi grabbed onto the spike and held it. Kirabi saw Yakon trying to hit him with the other spike, so Kirabi kicked the spike away. Kirabi pulled his fist back, jumped, and punched Yakon in the face. The force of the punch made Yakon topple over. Kirabi jumped on top of him and started punching him in the face as many times as he could.

Crane said "Kirabi is brutalizing Yakon out there."

The Raikage said "Just in case we run out of chakra in a fight, we trained in Taijutsu so that we could have something good to fall back on. Trust me, my brother is stronger than you think."

After punching Yakon for a few seconds, Kirabi jumped off, barely missing a spike aimed for his head. Yakon got back up, and started attacking Kirabi again. Kirabi pulled out a sword to defend himself, but it was easily destroyed. Dodging a spike, Kirabi jumped up and punched Yakon in his face again. When Yakon fell back, Kirabi closed his eyes.

The Raikage smirked and said "Be ready. This is where my brother gets partly serious."

When he opened them again, a torrent of brown chakra started enveloping him. The chakra enveloped his entire body. It formed a tail behind him. Around his right hand, two spikes protruded from the chakra casing, looking like two bull horns. Kirabi smirked, seeing that Yakon had gotten back up. Kirabi ran towards Yakon, a lot faster than before. He saw Yakon trying to attack him with a spike. Kirabi moved his weapon towards Yakon's spike, happy to see it deflect the spike.

He blocked Yakon's strikes, then slashed Yakon's shin with the weapon. The attack forced Yakon to take a knee for a few seconds before he got back up. But those seconds were all Kirabi needed. Kirabi took his new weapon and drove it into Yakon's chest. The attack hit Yakon, but Yakon opened his mouth. All of a sudden, the Lightning Strike Jutsu he ate earlier showed up in there and went forward. Since the blast was at point blank range, Kirabi couldn't do anything to dodge it. The blast hit him in his chest, knocking him back. When Kirabi landed, his shirt was partly singed, but other than that, he was okay.

Seeing that Yakon was still alive, Kirabi charged towards him with his arm pulled back, ready to end it. Before he could get there though, he was blasted from behind by something. The blast forced him to fall onto Yakon. The Rangers turned to see who it was, but before they could do anything, the thing that blasted Kirabi blasted Falcon. Also, from somewhere else, Crane was blasted from behind. Before anything could be done, a thick rope wrapped around Wolf and the Raikage's waists. The rope tightened, pulling both of them uncomfortably close. All of a sudden, they were lifted into the air.

Falcon and Crane both got up, wondering what the hell just happened. Looking to their left, they saw another Cyber-Tenga standing there. The Cyber-Tenga shot a rope at them, but Naruto used his Judgment Cut to cut the rope, while Hinata aimed an arrow at the Cyber-Tenga. The Tenga avoided the arrow, and started flying. It shot a rope around Kirabi and took off carrying him. Yakon was bathed in a purple light, and somehow disappeared.

Falcon saw where the Cyber-Tenga took off and started firing off Judgment Cuts, hoping he would hit either a Tenga or a rope. Crane also tried to shoot them down, but kept missing. Eventually the Tenga were out of sight. After a few seconds, it dawned on everyone. They just lost the Raikage, his little brother, and the Blue Ranger to the Cyber-Tenga. Falcon just took his sword and stabbed it into the ground, yelling "Damnit!"

Hinata just looked to the ground in shame.

End

My first ranger-jacking. Anyway guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Expect a small surprise after this Cyber-Tenga mini-arc is through. I'll be bringing in a brand new villain. And you can thank red eyes infernoryu kaiser for the villain. Anyway, look out for the next chapter.


	8. Cyber Tenga Trouble 3: Jailbreak

"**Speech" means Bijuu/Spirits talking**

"Speech!" means regular speech

_**"Speech" means Bijuu/Spirits telepathic conversation**_

_"Speech" means telepathic conversation_

_**'Speech' means Bijuu/Spirits inner thoughts**_

_'Speech' means inner thoughts_

After the capture of Wolf, Kirabi, and the Raikage, the people of the village were silent. No one said a word. Finally, one Jounin summed up what everyone else was thinking. "Just what the hell happened?"

The Rangers couldn't answer. They didn't have anything to say. They were completely stumped. Falcon stepped forward and said "Three people have been kidnapped by the enemy."

Someone else said "What will happen to them?"

Crane said "We don't know. We honestly don't know. This has never happened before. …The only thing I can say is that they were kidnapped because they were a threat to the enemy."

Suddenly, a girl rushed out of the crowd. The girl was dark-skinned, with red hair, golden yellow eyes, small earrings, wearing a black jacket and blue pants. The girl yelled out "What the hell do you mean you don't know! You're the ones who came here, acting like you're the experts on these creatures, our Raikage and his brother get captured and you don't know what'll happen?"

A girl with blonde hair down to her chin, with icy blue eyes, a fishnet shirt under a low cut V-neck shirt, and a short skirt followed the redhead. She grabbed the other girls arm and said "Karui, stop this."

The redhead, named Karui, turned around and said "Samui, how can you keep calm? Kirabi-sensei has been abducted and we have no idea where he is."

Samui said "But yelling at them won't bring him back. They're here to help us. They're guests to our village and we treat guests with the utmost respect. Kirabi would be ashamed if he saw how you were acting right now."

Karui lowered her head so that no one would see her eyes. She was the apprentice of Kirabi, so she thought that if she was seen crying, it would be seen as a sign of weakness. Karui said to Falcon and Crane "Please accept my apology for my outburst."

Falcon just waved it off, saying "You're forgiven."

A guy came out of the mass of Kumo Nin. He had dark skin, short, white, spiky hair, and red eyes. He had a sword strapped to his back with a lollipop in his mouth. He said "Ignoring Karui's outburst, don't you guys have some plan for this abduction?"

Falcon said "We've never had a problem like this. We have to contact our other Ranger."

Falcon and Crane tried. Falcon was able to get through to Wolf, but only for a second. _"Kiba, come in. Kiba talk to us, damnit!"_

"_Naruto, we're-"_ The link was cut off right there. Falcon and Crane tried again and again, but nothing worked. Their mental connection didn't work if one was either unconscious or on a different planet. Falcon touched his helmet where his temple should be. That part of his helmet had a communicator built in. It worked anywhere in the universe, but it was easier to intercept and jam, and it didn't work if a Ranger wasn't in their Ranger Form. The only thing Falcon could do was hope that Wolf was in his Ranger Form. He said "This is Falcon calling Wolf, come in Wolf. …Wolf, answer me."

Unfortunately, all that Falcon got was static. Crane tried also, but she got the same response. She looked to the people and said "I'm sorry everyone. We couldn't get through to Wolf. Wolf is either off-planet or demorphed."

Kakashi came forward and said "There's nothing you can do?"

Falcon said "We have some stuff at our base. We can try to use it to find them, but it'll take time."

A blonde woman looking older than Samui said "Hurry up then. We need those three back here."

Falcon said "I'm sorry everyone. We'll get them back. I swear to you."

Falcon grabbed a crying Akamaru and teleported away with Hinata. When they got to the Command Center, Naruto grabbed his helmet and took it off. He then threw it clear across the base to hit a wall and fall. Surprisingly, the helmet didn't break.

"Damnit! What the hell happened back there, Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun, calm down."

Naruto turned to her and yelled "Calm down? Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to be calm! I'm the leader of this team. I'm supposed to watch out for the safety of everyone else. 3 people were kidnapped, Hinata. What the hell will I do now? We have no idea where they went and no idea what to-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Takaseirei _**"How about you calm the hell down!"**_

That got Naruto to shut up. So far as he knew him, Takaseirei barely cursed. Takaseirei said _**"Three people are MIA right now Naruto. We don't need you bitching and moaning about 'Oh I wish I could've saved them.' **_

"_**You're the leader Naruto. That means when something happens you don't go bitching and blaming yourself, you make a plan to fix it! This ain't any time for laying the blame on yourself. You got a friend missing and you damn sure better find a way to get them back. Now wipe your eyes, hold your head up high, make a plan to get the people back, and execute it dammit! **_

_**Besides, you think you feel bad. Think about poor Akamaru."**_

At Takaseirei's mention of him, Naruto looked over to him to see that Akamaru was lying on his belly with his head in his arms. He looked like he was crying.

Takaseirei continued_** "Kiba is Akamaru's best friend. Kiba's been there for Akamaru since Akamaru was born. Now Kiba's gone, and Akamaru feels like he lost a part of himself. If anyone has the right to be moping around here, it's him. Now get your head out of your ass and get them back. I swear, I thought I was done with the 'Tommy Syndrome' when I left Earth."**_

After Takaseirei yelled at them, Naruto hung his head. He said "Sorry." to everyone and quickly left. He went to the Virtual Reality Room and started training, working off some stress.

(With the captives)

Wolf, Kirabi, and the Raikage were carried by the Cyber-Tenga to a plateau out of sight of Kumogakure. When they landed, the three were quickly blasted by the Cyber-Tenga's cannon. The cannon had enough electrical shock to knock them all out. Wolf was able to make contact with his teammates for a second before he was blasted unconscious. The Cyber-Tengas were then teleported away to their temporary base, taking their three captives along for the ride.

Three hours later, Wolf was woken up.

"Wake up. Wake up, damnit!"

Wolf, who was partly asleep, said "I don't have training today, Mom. Leave me alone!"

The Raikage said "Do I sound like your mom, dumbass?"

Wolf bolted in the air, jumped up, and assumed a fighting position quickly. Kirabi said "Calm down. We were knocked unconscious after we were kidnapped."

Wolf sighed as the memories from earlier that day came back to him. He said "Oh, yeah. Now I remember."

Kirabi said "So where are we?"

Wolf said "I don't know. Hold up a second."

Wolf touched one of the ear designs on his helmet, which had a built-in communicator. He said "This is the Wolf Ninjetti Ranger calling the Crane Ninjetti Ranger. Crane, respond." The only thing that Wolf got was static. He tried again. "This is Wolf calling Crane. …Crane, are you there?"

Again, all he got was static. He tried Falcon's but got the same response. He muttered "What the hell is wrong with this thing?"

All of a sudden, he heard a voice say "I think I can answer that."

Turning to where the voice came from, he saw what looked like an albino man. The man had white skin so pale it made Michael Jackson's skin look like Wesley Snipes. He had golden eyes with what looked like purple eyeliner. He wore a weird purple belt around his black pants and tan shirt.

The man said "Greetings. My name is Orochimaru. For a lack of a better title, I am your kidnapper. Thanks to my…business partner, I was able to hook up some technology to this base that made your communicator useless."

The Raikage was suddenly filled with rage. If they were Orochimaru's captives, then that meant that he was working with the Tenga and whoever they served. The Sandaime Hokage's story said that the Tenga were bent on razing their world. He yelled "You traitor! You think this'll hold us? When I get out of here, I'll do what the Sandaime Hokage should've done and skin your scaly ass alive!"

Orochimaru started laughing. He said "That's unlikely. These bars are made of a space metal called Culbrimant. They absorb chakra and many other forms of energy and that adds to their strength. While you were knocked out, they were being charged by my most loyal ninja. Even if the Wolf Rangers' staff is made out of Culbrimant, I doubt you'll be able to cut through these."

Kirabi yelled "Why are we here?"

Orochimaru said "Simple. You Ninjetti Warriors have put our plans behind schedule. With the Blue Ranger being here, we can get rid of one problem in our situation. Kirabi, you are here so we can extract the Biju out of you. We would've taken the Kyuubi no Kitsune's Jinchuuriki, but since the Ninjetti Warriors are so hell-bent on protecting Konoha, we decided to take you.

"Why is the Raikage here? Simple. With the leaders of the Elemental Nations killed, the people will turn to anyone that can lead them. We will easily sweep in and take over the Elemental Nations. When the opportunity presented itself to grab you at Kumogakure, we couldn't let it pass up, could we? "

Wolf narrowed his eyes behind his helmet and said "Too bad for you, you won't get that opportunity. The second we're out of this cell, your head is gonna roll."

Orochimaru laughed outright. "Boy, I seriously doubt you can defeat me. With your team beside you, maybe. But alone, you're nothing. I would stay here to prove the point, but I have better things to do than to argue with some snot-nosed punk. "

With that, Orochimaru left. Kirabi said "Great. Just, fucking, great. Now what do we do? We can't get out of here. Any Jutsu will just power our prison. This sucks. "

Wolf said "Let me try something."

Wolf closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his teleporting ability. He and Ookamiseirei tried, but they couldn't teleport. Wolf mentally said _'Damn. Why the hell can't we get out of here?"_

Ookamiseirei said _**"The technology they're using to jam our signals must also be stopping teleportation. That might be why it's taking so long for them to use us for whatever they want to use us for. The equipment has to be brought up manually."**_

Wolf was dejected, but quickly came up with another idea.

Wolf said "There's still one thing I can try. "

The Raikage said "What?"

Wolf said "The other Rangers and I have a telepathic bond between one another. Sadly, it only works if the one you're communicating to is on the same planet as you. If they're on our base on another planet it won't work."

Wolf closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the other Rangers. Sadly for him, they were on Gamma 4 so he couldn't connect with them. Wolf said "Sorry guys, it looks like we're stuck here."

Kirabi and the Raikage just cursed out loud. Wolf just looked outside through the window in their cell, which didn't have bars on it, but was too small for them to get through. Looking at the hole, Wolf thought _'I bet Akamaru could've gotten through there.'_

Wolf stuck his head through it and saw that there was a falcon that was flying above them. Suddenly, he was hit with an awesome idea. Wolf called out to the falcon. Thanks to Ookamiseirei, Wolf was an omniglot. He could speak any language, which included animal language. To him, what he said and what the falcon said sounded like Perfect English. But to the Raikage and Kirabi, Wolf was screeching like a falcon. Wolf said "Hey, I have a huge problem. Can you help me?"

The falcon said "Yes, He Who Runs with Wolves."

Before Wolf could say anything, Ookamiseirei said _**"Your Ranger Power came from a place called the Morphin' Grid. Somehow, animals are able to sense the Morphin' Grid's energy. They sensed that you're a Ranger, and they will usually help you. Since you can speak to them, they are a lot more helpful than they are to others."**_

Wolf said "I need you to deliver a message to the other Ninjetti Warriors for me."

The falcon said "I am sorry, He Who Runs With Wolves, but the other Animal Fighters won't understand me."

Wolf said "I know. Can you go out and find a twig for me? I'll have the message ready for you then. Also, could you tell me where I am right now?"

The falcon said "Okay." and took off. When it returned, it had a twig in its beak, like Wolf asked for. The falcon said "As for your location, I believe you call this place the High Mountains of the Land of Mountains, sir."

Wolf then demorphed to his Ninja Form. He took off his gloves and tore off a piece of his blue uniform. He said "Kirabi, let me borrow one of your swords for a minute."

Kirabi took a random sword of his and threw it at Wolf. Wolf caught it and used it to slice his palm. He took the twig and started writing a message on the torn piece of his waited until the blood dried and gave it to the falcon. He said "Thank you, kind falcon. The Warriors should be in Kumogakure no Sato. If you can't sense them there, I want you to deliver this to one of four people."

The falcon replied "What do these people look like?"

Wolf said "There are three men and one woman who could receive the message. The woman has long black hair and naturally red eyes. One guy wears all green, has a bowl cut hairstyle, and usually is yelling. The second guy has silver hair and always keeps his left eye closed up. The last guy is a chain smoker so if you need to know where he is, just follow the smell. They are all Jounnin of Konohagakure no Sato and I trust them to pass the message on to the Ninjetti Warriors. "

The falcon replied "There is a problem, He Who Runs with Wolves. I am fast, but at my current speed, it would take me several days to deliver this message for you. By that time, whatever the Snake Man has planned for you would have already occurred."

Ookamiseirei said _**"Maybe I can help you."**_

Wolf said "_How?"_

Ookamiseirei replied _**"You've forgotten about my abilities. One of my abilities is the ability to speak all languages. Another is to…well…for a lack of a better term, "possess" an animal. I can possess this bird and channel my power and will through it. With my power flowing through its' body, the falcon shall become much faster and stronger, making it able to deliver this message faster."**_

Wolf relayed the conversation to the falcon, and the falcon agreed to go through the process. 5 minutes later, Ookamiseirei's spirit took over the body of the falcon, changing the color of it's' plumage from black, to dark blue.

The bird grabbed the piece of Wolf's uniform, and then took off without another word, moving much faster than it could possibly go without the power of Ookamiseirei. Kirabi said "Now what do we do?"

Wolf said "We wait. Hopefully we can trust the falcon to deliver that message."

(2 Hours later)

After working out in the Virtual Reality Room for an hour, Naruto was bone dead tired. He had used up a lot of energy fighting with the Cyber-Tenga, and even more training. He just wanted to lie down and just rest. But he couldn't. When his mind wasn't preoccupied with fighting, he was thinking about how he let his friends down.

Kiba put his trust in Naruto. Kiba trusted Naruto to lead him in the fight for their planet. Now Kiba was kidnapped and Naruto didn't have a single clue where he was.

Naruto looked at that day as an immense failure. They were supposed to protect the Raikage. Instead, not only does the Raikage get captured, but so does his Jinchuuriki of a little brother AND a fellow Ninjetti Warrior.

What transpired that day started changing Naruto's mind about being a Ninjetti Warrior. How could he lead a team when he could barely pass the Konoha Ninja Academy? Strategy was needed to be a leader. All Naruto did was charge in blindly. He didn't even know all of the Kenjutsu Sword Style that Takaseirei is teaching him.

Just when Naruto was about to dig his grave of pity further, he heard a voice in his head yell **"For the love of God, will you SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

Naruto's eyes widened and he freaked out. He mentally said _"Who the fuck are you?"_

The voice again said **"Think dipshit. What other spiritual being besides Takaseirei resides in your body?"**

Naruto said _"Kyuubi?"_

The Kyuubi said **"Now you're thinking, dumbass. I was sleeping until your bitch fit woke me up."**

Naruto said _"What do you want?"_

The Kyuubi said **"Your bitching woke me up. Since you woke me up, I'm gonna put my two cents into your situation. I've been around for thousands of years kit. I've seen and heard of every Kage you could imagine, and none of them were born the leaders they are. Every leader in history had to work at it. You're an exception to that Naruto."**

Naruto said _"I'm an exception. But how?"_

The Kyuubi said **"Boy, I've looked at the memories of your life. You are a natural born leader. Remember when you were 10 and your class had that camping trip in the woods? Iruka assigned the Uchiha, the bug boy, and you to be the captains of your teams.**

"**Then Iruka told you guys to fend for yourselves in the woods. Who immediately knew what to do? You. Not Weevil Underwood, not Señor Duck Ass, but you. You told the Hyuuga and Dog Boy to go find firewood. You told the Emo Avenger to light a fire. You told Señor Emo's fan girls to set up camp. You told the lazy boy to find fruit while you found animals to eat. You told Fattie to cook it. You took charge of the situation in a heartbeat.**

"**You can come up with great plans with virtually no time to plan. You are a great leader, but even great leaders fail from time to time. The true hallmark of a great leader is to learn from those mistakes and prevent them from happening again. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself, suck up your tears, and rescue your friend."**

Naruto just stood in place dumbfounded. The Kyuubi just gave him a pep talk. Even more than that, the Kyuubi was right. Him wallowing in self-pity wouldn't save Kiba. It would just make the situation worse for him. Now wasn't the time to bitch, it was the time to act.

Naruto said _"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks Kyuubi."_

The Kyuubi said **"Yeah, yeah. Now shut the fuck up and let me get back to sleeping."**

The Kyuubi went back to sleep, leaving Naruto to go and think of a strategy to save his friend.

(3 hours later)

Crane and Falcon were training against the Jounnin at Kumogakure. They had been really glum about losing their leader and his little brother, so the Warriors tried to take their mind off of it by training.

The Rangers tried, but they just couldn't find anything. They found out that wherever Wolf was, his communicator was being jammed. They couldn't track him anywhere, though. They had been trying to find his signal, but so far no luck.

Just as they were finishing up, they heard a screeching overhead. Naruto used his enhanced vision to see a falcon descending toward them. After closer inspection, he found out it was a Peregrine Falcon, which were found only in some of the highest mountains of Mountain Country. Also, its' plumage was different. Instead of regular black, the plumage was a dark blue. _'What is a Peregrine Falcon doing on this side of the Elemental Nations? ' _

Naruto's musings were cut short as the Falcon dropped what it was carrying in its' talons. Naruto jumped up to catch the thing. It was a piece of Wolf's uniform!

Looking it over, Naruto found a message written in red.

_Dear Ninjetti Warriors,_

_I have asked for a falcon to deliver this message for me. I, the Raikage, and Kirabi are being held in one of the High Mountains of Mountain Country. This message is written in my blood, so when you find the general area, get my Ninja Wolf to sniff out where we are. I'm hoping you guys find me soon. And come prepared for a fight. Orochimaru is here._

_Signed_

_Wolf Ninjetti Ranger_

Falcon turned to the other ninja and yelled out "We found them! We found the others!"

The other Ninja ran over to where Falcon was and Falcon read the message out loud. The other ninja were relieved that they heard that their Raikage was safe. Kakashi said "Mountain Country is on the other side of the Elemental Nations? How are we gonna get there?"

Falcon said "We're not gonna march all the way over there, that's for sure. We're gonna need some way of transport."

Takaseirei said "_**I think I got it. Naruto, you remember when I told you guys about the Zords that the Power Rangers from Earth used?"**_

Falcon said _"Yeah, what about it?"_

Takaseirei said_**"I think I can call mine back to me. The creator of the Zord was an old friend of mine named Ninjor. He built them in case we spirits ever needed a corporeal way to fight. There were way too many spirits for each one to have their own Zord, so Ninjor made one for each member of the Ninjetti High Council. He kept them on Phaedos, but when the Earth Power Rangers came, they teleported the Zords with them to Earth."**_

Falcon said _"That means that the Zord is on Earth. From what you said, that was on the other side of the galaxy."_

Takaseirei said _**"You don't get it. Ninjor made a connection between us spirits and the Zords. He built in features that can instantly teleport the Zords to us. From what I understand from my last checkup on it, the Earth Power Rangers aren't using it anymore because the power source has been damaged. For some reason, it can only run for 10 minutes before running out of juice. The Rangers had to combine my Zord with other ones so my Zord could feed off their power."**_

Falcon said _"But you said it could only run for 10 minutes before it ran out of juice. How will that let us get to the other side of the Elemental Nations?"_

Takaseirei, expecting the question, said _**"It can't, in its current condition. But the Dragon spirit is our lead scientist and actually helped Ninjor build the zords. He can probably get the Zord operational again."**_

Falcon said _"That would be good. Imagine what we could do if we got the Zords' weapons to work."_

Takaseirei said_**"No Naruto. With just a few of those weapons, you can easily destroy an entire village. Those weapons are too dangerous to be used on this planet and I don't want you using them."**_

Falcon said _"But what about ending this war?"_

Takaseirei's voice took a hard tone. He said _**"Naruto, I want you to swear to me right now, you will never use the weapons on the Zord unless you're fighting another zord and there's no alternative. You wouldn't believe how many times someone on Earth almost died because of a stray attack."**_

Hearing how serious Takaseirei was about it, Falcon said _"Alright Takaseirei, I promise."_

Takaseirei said _**"Good, now teleport yourself to Gamma 4. We'll call the zord there and have Dragon work on it."**_

Falcon said _"I got one more question? Are you sure it can carry all these people?"_

Takaseirei replied _**"It can't. It can only take a few people at the most. They're gonna have to decide who's gonna go and who won't?"**_

Falcon turned to the Ninja and said "Guys, I have transportation to where they're being held, but I can only take a few. Who's gonna go with us?"

Kakashi said "I think we should go with you two."

One of the Jounnin of Kumo said "Why should you go? This isn't even your village."

All of a sudden, everyone started yelling over each other, all eager to go. Eventually Falcon yelled "QUIET!" And got everyone to shut the fuck up.

Falcon said "It's gonna take a while for me to get the transportation here. While I'm gone, you'll have to decide whose going and who isn't."

Falcon teleported himself to Gamma 4. Looking around, he found Dragon sitting in a chair watching something on TV. The fact that Dragon actually had green hair in his human form still distracted Naruto, even though he's seen Dragon's human form a lot. Naruto went over to Dragon and told him Takaseirei's plan. Dragon said **"I always wondered what happened to those Zords. No matter, I'll help you."**

Takaseirei then appeared next to Naruto in his human form and teleported Naruto to a different part of the base. This part of the base was empty. When Naruto asked Takaseirei about it, Takaseirei said "We built it in case we ever needed the room. Now, stand back a little bit Naruto."

Naruto took a small step back. 20 feet above him, a wormhole opened up in the sky. The wormhole was completely white. Out of the wormhole came what looked like a mechanical white falcon. The thing had a wingspan of at least 200 feet. From tail to beak, it was at least 100 feet. The thing was massive, and if what Takaseirei said was true, very powerful.

Takaseirei said "Naruto, I want to introduce you to my pride and joy, the Falconzord. This baby can do a maximum speed of 300 miles an hour, and has enough firepower to turn Konohagakure into rubble."

Naruto said "This can carry us to the Land of Mountains."

Takaseirei said "It can, but not right now. Bringing it here drained all of it's' power. Now, we need to let Dragon work on it."

Takaseirei and Naruto teleported out of their new Zord bay, leaving Dragon to work in peace.

(With Wolf)

Wolf, the Raikage, and Kirabi had been thinking of ways to get out of their cell for a while now. Unfortunately, they didn't think of anything. They tried to attack the walls, but they were made of Culbrimant also. They were painted like brick to give a false sense of hope.

Wolf kept brainstorming on ideas for hours, before one hit him. Literally. He was bored, so he morphed into his Ranger Form, trying to practice a little with his Bo Staff. When he swung his Bo Staff too hard, it whirled around and hit him upside the head.

Wolf turned to the Raikage and said "I think I found a way for us to get out of here."

At the Raikage's interested look, he said "Your brother is a Jinchuuriki, right? So he must have a massive amount of chakra. The end of my Bo Staff can absorb chakra! If we can pump my staff with enough chakra, we might be able to cut through the bars."

The Raikage said "When do we do it though? Who knows when Orochimaru will get back? We don't know how long it will take Kirabi to charge your staff, and we don't know how long it can keep the charge. We have to do this at a precise time, otherwise we're screwed."

Wolf said "But at least we have an idea out of this damn place! From what I saw before, we're about 30 feet up from the ground. If we can blow this wall up, we can run down the wall and reach the mountainside. Then we can just run for it."

The Raikage said "But you're forgetting that we're in the Land of Mountains. The Land of Lightning is on the other side of the Elemental Nations. How do you suppose we get there? And Orochimaru's bound to have sentries all around this base just in case we decide to run."

Wolf replied "Orochimaru's lackeys are just cannon fodder, we can beat them easily. We just need to get far enough away so that this place won't jam my signal. Then I can teleport us out of here."

The Raikage said "If we can find out where that technology is we can just break it and have you teleport us out of here too."

The Raikage's statement had given Kirabi an idea. Kirabi rapped "Wolf can take over other animals like he did the falcon; they can scout around the building to see where the jamming's happening."

Wolf said "That's not a bad idea. Give me a little time. I can probably get a few falcons to search this area."

Wolf called to two falcons and asked them to search the area. They were happy to do it, seeing as he was a Ninjetti. Unfortunately, they came back with bad news. The jamming device was nowhere outside. They couldn't see where it was at all. So sadly, it was a lost cause.

Wolf said "That was a complete waste of time. Now we're back at square one. "

The Raikage said "Well, we got your plan to fall back on. At least that's some good news."

Back at the Command Center, Dragon was hard at work finishing the Falconzord. Seeing as it was his Zord, Takaseirei didn't want to just sit around and do nothing. He was playing the part of Dragon's errand boy.

Dragon was standing on a ladder detaching and reattaching wires. After 8 hours of work, Naruto, who was sitting by and watching, said "Aren't you guys done yet?"

Dragon said "Almost Naruto. All I have to do is connect this little thing here, and the air conditioning will work."

Takaseirei dropped the wrench he was holding and said "The 'what' will work?"

Dragon said "These Zords were built over a hundred years ago. Advances in science have been made and the Zords must keep up. Besides, the insides of these things can get hot as hell."

Takaseirei said through gritted teeth "What 'advances in science' have you installed?"

Dragon said "Well, I installed an air conditioner, comforters in the seats, wipers for the eyes of the Zord, heated seats, a Pac-Man arcade game, and a Java machine!"

Takaseirei said "And how long did that take?"

Dragon took a thinking pose and started counting off on his fingers. He said "Oh… About 7 hours."

Takaseirei narrowed his eyes and tried to tackle Dragon, but Naruto acted quicker. He grabbed Takaseirei around the waist before Takaseirei could kill Dragon. Dragon just started laughing and said "I'm just joking. I am finished though. Some dumbass cut 20 major power cords. Now that they're fixed, the Falconzord will work perfectly."

Naruto walked over to the Falconzord and hopped on top of it. He entered the trapdoor on the top of the head, and climbed down the ladder to get to the cockpit. Naruto was moving the lever and playing around with the controls, when Takaseirei said in his head **"Naruto, maybe you shouldn't play around in the control center of a 50 ton death machine, especially when you don't know how to operate it. Now get out of there. We need to get this thing to Kumogakure right now."**

Naruto said "How are we anyway? Even at light speed travel, my home planet is about 3 minutes away. I know that this thing can't travel that fast."

Takaseirei came out of Naruto's body and took his human form. He slapped Naruto in the head and said "How the hell did we get it here? Dumbass."

Naruto embarrassingly said "Oh yeah. I forgot."

Naruto morphed into his Ranger Form and went to Kumogakure. When he arrived, Crane said "They've decided that Kakashi, Gai, and a woman named Yugito will come with us."

Yugito, the blonde from before, said "So how exactly are we gonna rescue Raikage-sama and Kirabi?"

Falcon told everyone to back away. Confused, everyone obeyed his order. When they were far enough away, Falcon and Takaseirei summoned the Falconzord. When the Falconzord landed, Yugito and the other ninja came to inspect it. Falcon said "This is how. We'll take this over to the Land of Mountains and find them."

Yugito said "How can this big contraption allow us to cross all the Elemental Nations?"

Falcon smirked and said "You'll see."

Falcon signaled the others to follow him, and he jumped on to the top of the Zord. The other ninja followed, the jump being an easy task. Falcon opened the trapdoor on top of the Zord and climbed down the ladder, being quickly followed by the other ninja.

When they got to the control center, Naruto said "Now, the rules of the Falconzord are simple. Shut the hell up, don't comment on my driving, and if you touch _anything_, you will lose a hand."

Naruto set in the seat where the controls were, telling the others to hold on. Activating the controls, Naruto got the Zord to lift off the ground. The other ninja were astounded at what they were seeing. Naruto tilted the controls forward, sending the Zord flying through the air and out of sight.

While on the way, Hinata decided to contact Wolf. _"Kiba, where are you?"_

Wolf said _"Hinata, where are you?"_

Crane said _"Naruto-kun was able to call the Falconzord from Earth. Dragon-san fixed it for us. We're taking it to come and rescue you."_

Wolf said "_Where's Akamaru?"_

Crane said _"Relax, Kiba. He's with us. He's been down ever since you got captured."_

Wolf said "_That's good. I was worrying about him. How much longer will it be until you guys get here?"_

Crane said _"We're only a few minutes away."_

Wolf said _"I have a plan. Tell me when you guys are close."_

Crane relayed the conversation to Naruto, who only put more pressure on the controls, urging the Zord to move faster.

When they got there, Crane contacted Wolf. _"Kiba, we're here. What's your plan?"_

Wolf said _"We're gonna break out. I think they have an alarm for if we break out, but if they don't, I'll contact you and tell you. When we break out, you break in."_

Crane said _"Sounds like a plan."_

Wolf turned to Kirabi and said "Kirabi, charge my staff, now!"

The Raikage said "Why?"

Wolf said "The others are here to help us. We need to make a prison break now."

Kirabi grabbed the end of Wolf's staff and started charging it with his energy. The more energy he put into it, the staff started giving off electric sparks. Wolf then told Kirabi to stop, and then turned his attention to the bars. Wolf sliced the bars diagonally, and then made another slice towards the top.

The bars came apart easily, allowing an opening for the three ninjas to get through. As soon as they did though, it caused a loud alarm to go through the building. Panels on the walls of the building started flashing red. Wolf cursed loudly "Damnit! They're on to us. We gotta move now."

Kirabi said "Which way?"

Wolf turned in some random direction and said "This way."

They all went down the hallway, getting lost in the labyrinth of the base.

(With Naruto)

Falcon and Crane had just arrived at the base. Falcon set the Zord on auto-pilot and with the others, went out the trapdoor in the top and jumped towards the base. Landing on the ground, the ninja pulled out their weapons. Before they kicked the door in, they heard a loud alarm. Falcon said "That's the Raikage and the others breaking out. We need to go now."

Gai ran forward, yelled out "Dynamic Entry" and kicked the door in.

The other ninja quickly rushed in. When they went in, the found a bunch of lackeys pulling huge equipment. When the ninja broke the door though, the leader of the lackeys said "We're under attack!"

Before they could stop him, the leader pressed a button a panel. The panels on the wall that were previously flashing red started flashing red, then blue, then red, then blue, and kept going in that pattern.

Falcon said "We don't have time to deal with these people. We gotta take them out quick. "

Falcon pulled out his Falcon Sword while Crane pulled out her Crane Bow. Falcon turned his sword vertically, and said "Slice them to ribbons, Takaseirei!"

Falcon's sword glowed white, while the blade part glowed gold. The sword disintegrated into small petals and flew towards the lackeys. Crane started shooting every lackey she saw. In a matter of seconds, the first room was cleared.

The ninja force broke down a door and took off. Coming to another room, they saw it was filled with Shinobi. Yugito, Kakashi, and Gai jumped forward to attack the ninja. Crane stood back and provided long-range fire. Falcon tried to contact Wolf _"Kiba, where are you now?"_

Wolf said _"I'm…hell I don't know. We just took a random hallway and started fighting anyone in our way."_

Falcon said _"Damn, same here. That ain't good."_

Kiba said _"Wait a second. Akamaru and I can find each other. Just stay with him and you'll be fine."_

Falcon said _"That's good."_

Falcon jumped into the battle, helping them take out that room of shinobi. Naruto turned to Akamaru and said "Uhh…wolfy, which way do we go?" Naruto mentally cursed at himself. They didn't think up a nickname for Akamaru! That was so stupid of him!

Akamaru turned his horn and pointed towards a wall. Naruto charged up his sword and yelled out "Judgment Cut!"

The attack sailed forward and blasted through the wall. The ninja went forward, blasting through walls until the eventually met each other. Wolf, the Raikage, and Kirabi were taking out a room of shinobi, when a door busted open and in came Yugito, Kakashi, Gai, and the other Ninjetti Warriors. When they all met, Falcon said "Save the heartfelt reunion for later. Right now, we gotta get our asses out of here. Let's go."

The 8 ninja turned to leave, but there was practically an army in their way. There were 30 Tenga, 3 Cyber-Tenga, Orochimaru, and someone they never met before.

The man looked like a walking skeleton. The left half of his body was colored in army camouflage. He looked to have an army hat on painted the same way his body was. His ribs were shaped to look like a face. He was holding a sword that looked to be made out of bone like him.

Falcon said "So, you finally show your face, Rito Revolto?"

Rito looked at Falcon, tilted his head to the side, and said "Do we know each other? …Wait a minute! You're Tommy's replacement. What was your name again? …Oh, who cares? You Power Brats all sound the same to me. How about we stop the chitchat and fight? You ready, Voldemort?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and said "For the last time, my name is Orochimaru!"

Rito said "Could've fooled me. Anyway, ATTACK!"

The Tenga force charged forward, hoping to eviscerate the ninja crew. But before they could, they heard a yell of "Fire Arrow" from Crane. She shot off a single arrow that landed in the middle of their group, igniting many Tenga. Falcon jumped over the Tenga mass to attack Rito, but he was intercepted by a Cyber-Tenga. The mechanical bird stood in Falcon's way from getting to Rito. Rito said "Well…it seems that everyone else has an opponent to fight."

Rito walked over to a pile of boulders from a destroyed wall and lied down on top of it. He said "I'm just gonna lay down here and watch the fun."

Naruto sweat dropped at Rito's comment, but had to defend himself as the Cyber-Tenga attacked him. He blocked the Tenga's claw, and then kicked it in the chest. Naruto ran forward and yelled "EX Streak!"

Naruto's sword edge glowed with a white light, enhancing the brightness of the gold edge. Naruto focused chakra into his legs, making the attack faster. He slashed the Cyber-Tenga through the chest as hard as he could, destroying a lot of armor. Crane yelled "Electric Arrow" and shot the arrow at the three Tenga. The arrow quickly exploded, shutting off a lot of the Tenga's enhancements.

Falcon mentally said _"Good job, Hinata-chan" _and got back to fighting. The three Cyber-Tengas attacked him. Luckily for him, the three didn't know how to effectively use their numbers advantage. They attacked him one at a time instead of altogether. One of the Tenga energized his claws, giving them a purplish glow about them. It then started attacking Falcon.

Falcon dodged most of it's' attacks, but still got hit. Most were glancing blows, so they didn't hurt as much as they could. Eventually, Falcon used his sword to block one claw, foolishly leaving himself open to the other. Before anyone could say anything, he was slashed by the claw.

Falcon stumbled back and fell to one knee. _'Holy Shit that hurt! I can't be hit by that thing again. I might just lose this fight.'_

Falcon got on his feet just as the Cyber-Tenga charged him. Luckily, Falcon was able to block both claws. Falcon thought that he had taken out all ways for the Cyber-Tenga to attack, before a thought came rushing to him like a freight train.

Falcon's eyes widened behind his helmet as he jumped back, barely missing the mechanically enhanced fireball. Falcon thought _'What happened? Why is it's' fireball thing working? …Hinata-chan's arrow! The last time we fought a Cyber Chicken Dinner, she shot a Lightning Arrow. Maybe since the Electric Arrow focuses on a group instead of a single target, the effects are only temporary. …I should really learn some Lightning Jutsu soon and stop counting on Hinata-chan to save my ass.'_

Falcon saw the Cyber-Tenga coming after him, so he fired off a Judgment Cut at the last second. Unfortunately for him, Crane's Electric Arrow chose that time to wear off, giving the Cyber-Tenga its' full abilities back. So while the Tenga was charging him, it was charging up its' cannon also. When Falcon shot off his attack, the Cyber-Tenga also shot off its' cannon. The attacks met in the middle of the two fighters and exploded, sending the two attackers back due to recoil.

Falcon got back up, and saw the Cyber-Tenga get back up also. The Tenga wasn't without its' injuries. It had a bunch of holes in it's' armor, its' cannon was sparking, and its mechanical eye was flashing. Falcon was thinking of a plan to take the Tenga out, when he heard a voice in his head say **"You are a fucking dumbass."**

Falcon groaned and said _"If there's one thing I don't need right now, it's your stupid side-comments, Kyuubi."_

The Kyuubi said **"I'm just giving your stupid ass some advice. Calm down and think about the situation."**

Falcon said _"I'm in the middle of a fight, Kyuubi. Can we have this conversation later?"_

All of a sudden, Falcon heard Takaseirei's voice. **"You talk to Kyuubi, Naruto. I'll take over the fight for you. But to be clear Naruto, I will only defend."**

Falcon said _"Why? You can use the Falcon Sword a lot better than me. You can probably defeat them easily."_

Takaseirei said **"You're right Naruto, I can. But if I do, will you learn anything? No. Will your skills improve at all? They won't. I can bail you out of every situation imaginable, but will you grow from it?"**

Falcon said _"Touché."_

Falcon let Takaseirei take over the fight, allowing him to talk to the Kyuubi freely. He took a deep breath and the Kyuubi said **"Finally, you're calm. Think about the situation."**

Falcon sarcastically said "I'm against an opponent with an eye that can keep track of me no matter how fast I move. He has a cannon that can blast a hole through my body. His fireball can burn through my Ranger uniform, and his claws hurt like hell. Did I miss anything?"

The Kyuubi started muttering about "smart-mouthed snot-nosed kids", then said **"You forgot the fact that both his cannon and eye are malfunctioning. They're not at 100 percent. Now what move do you have that can damn near teleport you places?"**

Falcon lowered his head a little and started thinking. After a while, Falcon's head raised quickly and he said "The Shunshin no Jutsu. With its' eye messing up, I can probably get past it."

The Kyuubi said **"Now you're thinking. Go out there and fight. Yo, Big Bird, give the kid his body back."**

Takaseirei's reply was **"I hate you."**

When Takaseirei gave Falcon his body back, Falcon immediately used the Shunshin no Jutsu to appear behind the Tenga. Before the Cyber-Tenga could turn around, Falcon focused energy through his sword and stabbed through the Cyber-Tenga's stomach, killing it.

When Naruto pulled his sword out, he had to jump away as another Cyber-Tenga had come to attack him. Falcon dodged many of its' claw strikes, but still got hit from some of them. Falcon was ducking back, looking for a time when the Cyber-Tenga would mess up. He eventually got his chance.

The Cyber-Tenga thrusted his claw at Falcon, trying to eviscerate him. Falcon sidestepped at the last second and grabbed the Cyber-Tenga's claw. He quickly charged his sword and sliced off the Tenga's hand from the wrist.

The Tenga took his attention off of Falcon because of the pain from it's' wrist. Falcon focused energy into his sword and sliced off the Tenga's head. The last Cyber-Tenga was the one that Falcon injured earlier. The Tenga charged Falcon and shot a fireball at him. Falcon rolled to the right as the fireball passed him.

As the fireball passed ahead of him, Falcon heard a cry of "Freeze Arrow" and saw an arrow shoot over him. The arrow hit the Cyber-Tenga and seemed to drill into him a little bit. The Cyber-Tenga stopped moving as it was suddenly encased in a huge block of ice.

Seeing his chance, Falcon held his sword vertically and said "Slice them to ribbons, Takaseirei!" His sword glowed white and broke into thousands of pieces. The sword fragments sailed through the air towards the Cyber-Tenga's icy prison. After cutting through it, the ice block fell into a million pieces, the Cyber-Tenga going with it.

Turning to the battle, Naruto saw the Raikage facing down Orochimaru. Seeing the look on the Raikage's face and hearing the obscenities he was saying, Naruto would say that the Raikage was pissed at what happened. He didn't seem to be holding back at all.

Gai, Kakashi, and Yugito were handling the Tenga easily. Looking over the battlefield, Naruto saw that there were many Tenga who were either burned or had small patches of ice on them. There were also many Tenga who either had bite marks, piercing wounds, or slashes on them. It seemed that his fellow Ninjetti Warriors were as pissed as the Raikage.

With his fellow Ninjetti Warriors beside him, Naruto turned his sights on Rito. Rito, who was watching the battle, was laughing. He said "Oh man, that was rich! Did you see the way that Tenga acted? It acted like its head was cut off instead of its' hand! And did you see that dog stab that Tenga in its' ass? That gives a whole new meaning to a prostate exam! Hahahahahaha!"

Wolf said "Just what the hell is this guys' problem?"

Rito stopped rolling on the ground and stood up. He said "Oooookay now. Fun's over. Time to kick some Power Ranger butt."

Wolf smirked and said "You can try, but you'll fail."

Rito said "Since when did Power Rangers become this cocky?"

Wolf charged Rito and tried to tackle him to the ground, but Rito kicked Wolf in his head and sent him backwards. Crane and Falcon rushed forward to aid Wolf. Wolf pulled out his Lance and led an assault on Rito.

Wolf tried to slash Rito, but Rito easily blocked the attack with his sword. Wolf began to send of a flurry of slashes, but Rito was able to block, parry, or dodge all of them. Wolf tried harder, but his moves just got sloppier, while Rito kept dodging.

Falcon observed this and decided to help Wolf by joining the battle. Now Rito had to work twice as hard to defend himself. When Wolf tried to swing for Rito's head, Rito ducked under the attack and slashed Wolf across his stomach. Before his attack could hit though, he felt his arm go limp. Rito jumped back to dodge Wolf's slash from his Lance.

Rito turned to Crane and saw her pulling her bow string back. Rito waited until she shot at him and moved at the last second. The attack sailed past Rito and hit a computer terminal on the other side of the wall.

Falcon aimed a Judgment Cut at Rito, but Rito held his sword up and not only blocked the attack, but reflected it back at Falcon. Falcon jumped to the air to dodge, but in the process, the attack hit a wall. The wall that it hit held many of the support beams of the compound.

The others paid it no mind though as they continued fighting. Falcon rushed Rito with Wolf behind him and continued the battle. With Wolf's help, Falcon was able to knock Rito's sword out of his hand. But before they could do anything, they heard a rumbling. When they looked around, they found that the top floors of the building were starting to come down.

Rito noticed the problem and said "Uh-oh. That's my queue to leave. See ya later Power Brats. We're leaving!"

Rito and the only living Tengas all went up in flashes of purple. Where the Raikage was fighting Orochimaru, Orochimaru noticed the crumbling ceiling. He said "As much as I would love to stay and fight Raikage, I must depart."

Orochimaru jumped away out of the Raikage's reach. He then started sinking into the ground, to the amazement of everyone else. While he was sinking, he said "But don't worry. This is just a minor setback in my plans. Rest assured that I'll be back."

As Orochimaru stopped talking, he sank into the ground completely. The Raikage cursed loudly, missing his chance to end Orochimaru. Falcon said "We can curse later; right now we gotta get the hell outta here."

The group of ninja was able to get out of the crumbling prison without being crushed by falling pieces of the ceiling. When they got into the Falconzord, Falcon set it on auto-pilot to fly to Kumogakure no Sato.

Getting up, Falcon went to the Raikage "Raikage-sama, I have to ask you something."

The Raikage said "What's up?"

Falcon said "We just defeated the Tenga today, but what's to stop them from coming to your village the next day. This time, we were here to help, but we won't always be."

The Raikage said "My ninja force is more than tough enough to handle the Tenga."

Falcon retorted "And what if your ninja force is at war and it's stretched too thin to keep the adequate amount of Jounnin in the village to protect it?"

The Raikage sighed deeply and said "That is the fear of all the Kage, kid. What would you have me do?"

Falcon said "Well, I have an idea. You can train the civilians to fight. In Konohagakure, the Uchiha clan ran the Uchiha Military Police Force. The Police Force was made of Uchiha civilians who were taught self-defense. They were charged with patrolling the village to make sure that the Hokage's laws were followed.

"If you created something similar to that in Kumogakure, your village could be protected from harm while your ninja worried about conflict with other ninja villages. If you train them good enough, they could probably take the Tenga one-on-one."

The Raikage thought about the idea. He said "That sounds like a good idea kid, but how will I go about doing that?"

Falcon said "I noticed that a lot of Kumogakure ninja use swords. You can probably get them to teach the police force the sword styles and training. "

The Raikage said "So they would basically be ninjas, but they wouldn't take any missions and wouldn't fight in the war?"

Falcon said "Exactly."

The Raikage said "It'll take a while, but I think I can work that into the village."

A couple days later, the Kumogakure Police Force was born. Heading the Force was Police Chief Kirabi. Kirabi was told by his brother that his job was to run the recruits into the ground. That's just what he did. A month after it's' start, the Kumogakure Police Force had their civilian recruits strong enough to take some Chunnin down in a one-on-one fight.

Kirabi had stopped taking missions that sent him out of the village. He was at the most three hours away from the village. After Yakon attacked, he realized that only he and his brother were strong enough to actually protect the village against the monsters. His brother already had enough trouble being the Raikage so Kirabi decided to shoulder the responsibility.

Thanks to the Ninjetti Warriors, Kumogakure was changing in ways they never thought possible. I wonder how they would have reacted if they realized that they took military advice from a bunch of 12-year olds.

(End)

Okay guys, after making you wait for months, here's chapter 8. Chapter 9 will be the beginning of the Wave arc. Also, like I said earlier, it will also introduce a new villain. Thanks to rot anschauen drache kaiser for his help with the villain.

Anyways, I'll work as fast as I can on this new chapter.


	9. Journey to the Waves!

"**Speech" means Bijuu/Spirits talking**

"Speech!" means regular speech

_**"Speech" means Bijuu/Spirits telepathic conversation**_

_"Speech" means telepathic conversation_

_**'Speech' means Bijuu/Spirits inner thoughts**_

_'Speech' means inner thoughts_

After straightening out everything in Kumo, things had turned relatively normal. Kiba and Akamaru were learning more and more from Kiba's mom about the Inuzuka Clan and their techniques. Naruto was learning even more of the Falcon Sword Kenjutsu Style. He now knew how to execute all the special moves of the style. Now he just needed more experience in using it.

Hinata had learned how to disable a Tenga from a single shot. She learned that Tenga had many important tendons a little bit lower and in front of the ankle. If Hinata could land a shot there, it would damage many of those tendons, making it hurt like hell to put weight on it. If she could shoot both, the Tenga was practically useless.

Also, all of them had learned at least one Lightning Jutsu. If for whatever reason Hinata wouldn't be able to help, they needed to use those Lightning Jutsu to fight the Cyber-Tenga. But they weren't the only ones learning.

Team 2 had been on a roll. They were now doing about one mission a day. Since Ino had gotten back from Anko, she had apologized to everyone in their graduating class for how she had been acting. She promised that she would be more considerate and more of a friend. Naruto forgave her on the spot, as did Chouji and Shikamaru, but the others didn't. They didn't let her get too close to them.

But other than that, Ino had caught up with the rest of the Genin. She was eating a diet worthy of a ninja, exercising daily, and in Shino's words "still looked hot." Before, she looked like something that anorexics aspire to be. But now, she had more meat on her bones. She wasn't fat by any means, but she also wasn't starving her body.

Shikamaru had been getting more involved with strategy. He had been coming up with more strategies and battle plans for his team. Thanks to his mom nagging him, he had been taking a more enthusiastic approach to training.

Team 1 was in shambles. Kakashi tried to teach them, but they wouldn't listen. When he tried battle strategies, only Shino would try, but Shino couldn't be three people at once. When he wanted them to bond, Sasuke and Sakura refused. He gave Sakura a new diet plan and a workout schedule. She didn't do a damn thing with it! Sasuke only wanted Jutsu, but Kakashi refused to teach them to Sasuke until Sasuke learned restraint, humility, and the value of teamwork. A point that was backed up by the Hokage.

With the Hokage's blessing, Kakashi taught Shino the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Kakashi figured that Shino shouldn't die all because Sasuke and Sakura didn't want to work as a team. It was slow going, but eventually Shino's chakra reserves got high enough that he could make 10 clones and not pass out. After training for a few more weeks, Shino was using his clones to learn fighting styles and Jutsu while he worked out.

In an effort to bring his team together, Kakashi requested that Team 1's first C-rank mission be a joint mission with Team 3. The Hokage allowed it and assigned them a mission. A man named Tazuna had come to them and asked for bodyguards. He was building a bridge to connect the Land of Waves to the Land of Fire and wanted protection until the bridge was built.

The Hokage called in both Team 1 and Team 3. Team 3 had just finished another D-rank and was bugging him about getting a C-rank, so this joint mission could get them to stop bitching. Team 3 walked into his mission office carrying Tora the Cat. They handed it over to the Daimyo's Wife, who started strangling it.

They were about to ask for another mission when the door was kicked in. Sasuke walked in, followed by Sakura on his tail. Shino and Kakashi walked in behind them, looking ashamed to be with them. Sasuke said "I'm tired of these D-ranks you old geezer, give us a C-rank now or I'll-" That was as far as Sasuke got. Before anyone saw her, Kurenai vanished and reappeared choking Sasuke with one hand and lifting him off the ground. Kurenai said "I don't care what family you come from, you degenerate bastard, but NO ONE talks to Hokage-sama like that, got it?"

Before Sakura could start bitching, Shino covered her mouth with his hand. Kakashi stood right beside Kurenai and said "She's right Sasuke. It's because of him that this village is still standing. He's more than earned his title and the respect that comes with it. Now, apologize to the Hokage or I will drop you from Team 1 and petition to have you forever banned from the Shinobi Program."

Sasuke stammered out "I'm sorry Hokage-sama." At that point, Kurenai dropped him, making him fall on his ass. Sarutobi said "I have something to talk to both your teams about. Team 3, you have more than earned the right to a C-rank mission."

Naruto and Kiba jumped into the sky and cheered, while Hinata just had a small smile on her face. Sarutobi continued "Team 1, you haven't. You have only done 15 D-ranks in your two months of being Genin. Luckily for you, this C-rank is a joint mission with Team 1, so you will be able to go. Now, meet your client."

At that signal, Tazuna came in. Sarutobi said "This man is Tazuna. He will be your client for this mission. Your assignment is to escort him back to the Land of Waves and guard him until he finishes his bridge. Is that understood?"

The 8 ninja replied "Yes Hokage-sama."

Tazuna, on the other hand, had a little too much of the sauce and decided to say what was on his mind. "Are these really ninja? This one(Sasuke) looks like his hair is gonna come alive and fly off at any moment. And when does a ninja have neon pink hair? This girl is gonna stick out like a sore thumb."

Both Sasuke and Sakura wanted to take Tazuna out, but they were restrained by Shino and Kakashi, whose reactions hinted at them having to do this many times. Kakashi said "Don't worry. Besides, if things get out of hand, I and Kurenai-san here are Jounin. We'll be able to handle the situation."

Tazuna said "Fine then. We'll leave from the western gate tomorrow morning at 8 AM."

Kurenai said "We'll be sure to be there."

Sarutobi added "If they aren't, I'll make sure that whoever is late is doing D-ranks for the rest of their life."

Everyone had a laugh at Kakashi's expense, seeing as his late tendencies were known by everyone. Shino said "Don't be late sensei."

Sarutobi said "I'd advise all you guys to pack for a long mission. Dismissed!"

(The next day)

At 8 AM sharp, all of them arrived at the gate. After doing a quick check of their gear, the Jounin were given the green light to go. The ninja walked down the road towards the port town by Wave Country. Tazuna was in the middle, with Kiba and Hinata leading the group. Naruto and Sasuke were on the left while Sakura and Shino were on his right. Kakashi and Kurenai were bringing up the rear.

As they were walking, Naruto spotted a puddle. That set off warning bells for him and Takaseirei. Takaseirei opened their telepathic link to the others and said **"Something's up Naruto. You see that puddle?"**

Naruto mentally said _"Yeah. It hasn't rained in weeks. There's no way that puddle is natural."_

Hinata said _"I noticed it too. I didn't do anything because it could warn whoever made it."_

Kiba said _"When me and Akamaru passed it, we got the scent of two males who smelled close to the same. They could be brothers. And they smelled like polluted river water, so they must spend a lot of time around a water source."_

Naruto said _"Just stay on your toes guys. I got a feeling something's about to pop off."_

When Kurenai and Kakashi were 10 feet away, two guys wearing tattered black cloaks with breathing masks on jumped out of the puddle. Their hitai-ate had the Hidden Mist Village symbol with a huge scratch through it, indicating they were missing nin. One had a gauntlet on his right hand, while the other had a gauntlet on their left hand. A chain of shuriken attached the two. The brothers ran toward the sides of the road, then crossed in front of Kakashi and Kurenai, trapping them in the chain.

The chain's rattling drew everyone to the commotion. One of the brothers said "Two down", both pulled the shuriken chain and eviscerated Kakashi and Kurenai. At their sensei's death, Sakura froze. But she was the only one.

The brothers then went after Tazuna, but had to get through five battle-ready Genin. Kiba jumped and tried to swipe at one, but they jumped to the right. Hinata took that time to throw a kunai in the middle of one of the shuriken on the chain, lodging it into a tree. The brothers detached the shuriken chain and attacked the group. Shino ran forward and landed a kick to the chest of one. Sasuke jumped past Shino and punched the guy in the jaw. When the guy got his balance back, he heard a cry of "Piercing Fang!"

Looking to his right, he was hit by Kiba and knocked into a tree, forcing him to slip into unconsciousness.

The other brother wasn't doing much better. Naruto raced towards him and fought him. The man blocked Naruto's punch and tried to go for a swipe with his claw, but Hinata came from the right and hit him with a Juuken strike to the side, knocking him to his left. Unfortunately, that gave him a direct shot at Tazuna, their real target. The man smirked and raced forward, getting past Naruto and Hinata. When the man was 3 feet from Tazuna, he stopped and fell to his knees, clutching his chest in pain.

Behind him, Naruto was staring at his girlfriend in wonder. Hinata had her legs bent, and her left hand by her hip, palm forward. Her right arm was fully extended. The top two digits of all her fingers and the top digit of her thumb were all clenched, showing her palm was facing his back.

Naruto said "Damn Hinata, what was that move? I've never seen you do it before."

Hinata stood back upright and said "8 Trigrams: Air Palm. It's basically a regular Gentle Fist strike, except it's able to be done from a distance. But since it's done from a distance, you have to put a lot more chakra into it since the chakra will start to dissipate as soon as it leaves your body. I put in enough chakra to liquefy all his inner organs."

When the man dropped to his knees, Kakashi and Kurenai reappeared beside him. Kurenai threw him towards his brother and got to work tying them both to a tree. While she was doing that, Kakashi turned on Tazuna. He said "Care to tell us what that was all about, Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna started sweating a little and said "What do you mean? You think I know?"

Kakashi narrowed his lone eye and adopted a certain glare to it. The glare Kakashi was giving Tazuna promised excruciating pain if Kakashi didn't hear what he wanted to hear. Kakashi said "Me and Kurenai both let ourselves be caught by those two to see who their target was. As soon as they took us out, they went after you. Now tell me why. These two were trained Chuunin from the Hidden Mist Village. This was supposed to be a simple escort mission. The fact that there are enemy ninja on this mission means that this goes up to B-rank, possibly A-rank. But you're only paying for a C-rank, which means we could leave your sorry butt to go home empty-handed. Now tell me the truth."

Tazuna sighed and said "A couple years ago, a businessman named Gato arrived at Wave Country. He and his hired thugs took over the country. Anyone who was against them was killed. The people of the country are starving and dying. This bridge is the only way to bring prosperity back to Wave Country. If we don't build this, our entire country will perish. We put our money together in secret, but we could only afford a C-rank mission. Please Kakashi-san, I'm begging you on behalf of my entire country to help us."

Sasuke said "Too bad, old geezer. Unless you're coughing up the money, we're out of here. Come on."

Sasuke then walked down the road, Sakura blindly following him. Kakashi said "Sasuke, just where do you think you're going?"

Sasuke said "Where do you think? I'm going back to the village. If this old bag of bones isn't paying us, I'm not gonna help him."

Kakashi said "I'm the leader of this mission Sasuke, not you. If I say you're gonna help him, you will. Now let's put it to a vote. All who want to help Tazuna?"

Kakashi's, Shino's, and all of Team Kurenai's hands went up. "All opposed?"

Sasuke and Sakura raised their hand. Sasuke said "It's settled then. Sakura and I are against helping him and only Shino is for helping him. That means we're going back to the village. Now let's go!"

Kakashi said "You forgot about all of Team 3's votes."

Sasuke said "They're their own team, their opinions don't matter in OUR team affairs."

Kakashi said "Except for the simple fact that we're on this mission TOGETHER. Whatever we do, we'll do it TOGETHER. We either ALL go to Wave or none of us go. And since the vote is 6 to 2 for going, we're going and that's final."

Sasuke said "Just who do you think you are? I said that we're not going."

Kakashi said "I really hope that you're not refusing a reasonable request by your senior officer, Genin. Because if you are, then that's insubordination. And by the rules of Konoha, insubordination calls for the same punishment as treason. Kill on sight."

Sasuke said "You also forget that there must be an unbiased witness. The losers in this group have all been jealous of my superior skills and my title of "Rookie of the Year". None of them are unbiased witnesses."

Sasuke smirked, thinking he had won. But dropped his smirk at the appearance of one on Kakashi's face. "But Sasuke, You forget that in the case of their not being any unbiased witnesses, memories can be used as evidence. The Yamanaka will use their abilities to dive into both our minds and see this memory of you clearly refusing a reasonable request by your Jounin officer. Now unless you want to be executed with extreme prejudice, I suggest you come with us."

Sasuke grumbled and came along, with Sakura following him. After another day of travel, they reached a fisherman who was working with Tazuna. He agreed to ferry them into Wave Country secretly. Sadly, they couldn't use the motor on the boat otherwise Gato would be alerted. And if Gato was alerted, it would be the end of them all.

After a few hours of boating, they reached land. The ninja (with Tazuna) all jumped off and left. On the path towards Tazuna's house, Hinata saw something in the bushes. In a split second, Hinata drew a kunai and threw it at the bush. Everyone looked at the bushes to see what Hinata threw it at, only to see a white bunny.

Sakura screamed "What the fuck is your problem, you pale-eyed bitch? You almost killed a poor bunny?"

Before Naruto could yell at Sakura for insulting his girlfriend, Kakashi said "You're clueless, Sakura."

Sakura said "What do you mean?"

Shino said "That's a snow hare. They're only white during the winter, but it's summer now so it's fur should be brown. The fact that it's white means that it was raised in a building with a modified temperature. Most likely it was kept somewhere for a quick Kawarimi."

Kiba's and Akamaru's ears perked up. Looking back, Kiba yelled "Get down!" Everyone ducked as a huge zanbatou flew overhead and lodged itself in a tree. Someone appeared on the end of the zanbatou. The man was as tall as Kakashi with bandages over his mouth and nose. He wore white pants with black spots on them. He also had on striped armbands that extended to his elbows.

Kiba said "Who the hell is that?"

Kakashi said "Zabuza Momochi. 26 years old, former Jounin of Kirigakure no Sato, ex-member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Exiled from Kirigakure for a failed coup d'état. Nicknamed the "Demon of the Hidden Mist."

Zabuza said "So, I finally get to meet 'Copy Cat Kakashi'. And the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha is here too. It seems like today is gonna be a fun day. But let's make this quick. I'm here for the old man. Hand him over or die."

Naruto said "You're not getting the old geezer."

Zabuza said "Then I guess your lives are forfeit." Zabuza started doing handseals and yelled out "Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A huge fog came over the entire area they were in. It was damn near impossible to see 8 feet ahead of you. On top of that, Zabuza and his huge sword disappeared. Kakashi said "Form up around Tazuna. We can't let him die."

All 6 of the Genin rushed around Tazuna and faced outward, looking for Zabuza. While they were looking, Zabuza said "There are 8 points in the human body that can easily cause death if agitated. The liver, the heart, the lungs, the jugular vein, the carotid artery, the brain, the larynx, and the clavicle. Which one do you want to be killed by?"

Zabuza's voice seemed to come from everywhere at the same time. There was no way to locate him by his voice. Also, Zabuza was practically oozing killing intent, severely weakening the resolves of the Genin. Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba were still able to keep control over their body. Shino was able to keep control also, but his bugs kept telling him that he stood no chance against a trained killer like Zabuza. Sakura and Sasuke were shaking. Sakura had never felt something like killing intent before. The fact that her first time feeling killing intent was against a killer of Zabuza's ability had her practically comatose.

Sasuke was shaking because it started bringing up memories of the Uchiha Massacre. Memories that he wished would stay buried. Even though Zabuza's killing intent was nowhere near the amount that Itachi let out that night he killed the clan, the feeling brought back memories that practically had Sasuke wanting to slice his own throat to get away from it.

Seeing the problem with his Genin, Kakashi said "Don't worry guys. Zabuza won't be killing anyone. That I promise you. You will all walk away from this alive and in one piece."

That only assuaged some of their fears. Zabuza said "Are you so sure that you can keep that promise, Kakashi? I mean, you don't even know where I am."

Zabuza then said "I could be RIGHT HERE!"

The end of Zabuza's statement came from right behind the Genin. Zabuza appeared with his sword raised high, ready to kill Tazuna. Before he could get there, Hinata, who was beside him, blasted him with an Air Palm in the arm. Zabuza roared in pain while Sasuke ran up and kicked Zabuza in his chest. Zabuza went flying backwards, and Naruto threw a kunai right at Zabuza's chest. When the kunai impacted, Zabuza turned into a huge puddle of water.

Kakashi muttered "Water Clone. He must've sent it as a distraction."

Kakashi raised his voice and said "Guys, Zabuza must've made some Water Clones before he attacked us so he could have something to perform the Kawarimi with."

Zabuza's voice came from the mist again. "Very good, Kakashi-san. It seems that you figured out my plan. But that doesn't mean you can stop me. I almost cut the old guy in half just 20 seconds ago. What makes you think you can stop me?"

Naruto said "Simple. Before you can reach the old pile of bones, you have to go through us."

Zabuza said "And what are you supposed to be, Ninja? Don't make me laugh! When I was your age, my hands were already coated with blood. You're no ninja until you killed enough people to gain a spot in my bingo book. "

Naruto said "So needless killing and slaughtering is the requirement to be a ninja in your book, Zabuza? In my book, that makes you nothing but a savage beast that deserves to be put down and buried in an unmarked grave. And we're just the ninja to do it."

Zabuza laughed and said "So in your book I'm a savage beast, huh? Well then, I'll continue my 'killing and slaughtering' with you 9. And you're gonna be the first to die, punk."

Naruto said "Bring it, you eyebrow-less freak."

Zabuza rushed out of the trees going right for Naruto. Naruto jumped to side quickly to draw Zabuza away from his comrades. Zabuza pulled out his sword, getting ready to slice Naruto in two. Naruto just stood there and smirked. Zabuza brought his sword down on Naruto, cleaving him in two from head to toe.

Zabuza stood there smirking, but then frowned. Why was there no blood? There should've been a mess of blood. He looked at the remains of the blond idiot and realized that they were glowing. Sensing danger, Zabuza jumped back, but not fast enough. The remains of Naruto exploded, sending Zabuza to a tree 20 feet behind him. Zabuza hit the tree and exploded in a splash of water. Naruto Shunshin'ed back to his place and said "Clones, gotta love 'em."

Zabuza said "So it seems that you took my strategy and used it against me? I hate thieves, punk."

Zabuza rushed out of the mist again at Naruto, but before he could get there, Kakashi appeared in front of him and stabbed a kunai into his gut. Zabuza then smirked and grabbed Kakashi's arm, holding him in place. Another Zabuza appeared from the mist and sliced Kakashi from head to toe, only Kakashi went up in water just like the clone that was originally holding him.

Kakashi said "Three can play your little game, Zabuza."

Zabuza just smirked and jumped out into the water, baiting Kakashi to follow. They started walking on water and got into a fistfight. At first, it appeared that Kakashi was winning. Unfortunately, Kakashi fell into Zabuza's trap and got trapped in the Water Prison Jutsu. Now Kakashi was captured and they had no way of freeing him. Kakashi yelled out "Guys, take Tazuna and get out of here. His Water Clones can only go a certain distance from him. If you stay here, you could die."

Kiba smirked and said "If you think we're gonna run, then YOU are a moron."

Hinata steeled her resolve and said "I'm not leaving unless we're all going."

Shino said "It would be illogical to leave you here alone. We're still Genin, and we need a Jounin instructor to teach us. Leaving you to die would just compromise our education."

Sasuke said "If these underachievers are staying then so am I."

Sakura immediately agreed with the object of her affection (or obsession, there's really no difference with her.)

Naruto said "It seems that we all agree. Leaving you is something we're not doing."

Kakashi couldn't help himself. Even though he had to appear to want them to leave him, he felt proud that they wanted to stay and help him. He felt very proud of the attitudes of the Rookies. They were more concerned with saving their fellow ninja then finishing the mission. His father, Sakumo Hatake, did the exact same thing and was shunned for it. Eventually, Sakumo took his own life. Even though Kakashi felt bad about his dad dying, he was always proud of what his father did, he just let his self-wallowing get in the way of what he really believed. He always tried to push that message on to new Genin, and after years and years of effort, it looked like it paid off.

But regardless of how proud he actually was, he couldn't let them stay here. Even though he told himself that he wouldn't, he started bonding with some of them. He didn't want to see another person close to him get killed, and so he narrowed his eyes and said "I'm serious Naruto. This man is not someone to play around with. He won't hesitate to kill all of you. Now as the leader of this mission and a higher-ranked ninja of Konohagakure no Sato, I'm ordering you to take Tazuna and leave me!"

Naruto glared right back at who was arguably the best Jounin in Konoha and said "That is one order I will gladly disobey, Kakashi."

Zabuza smirked and said "Then you can die with him."

Kurenai stepped forward and tried to help, but Hinata was faster. She quickly threw 5 kunai at Zabuza, who used his free hand to grab his zanbatou and blocked all the kunai. He then put his sword on his back and made two more Water Clones. One clone rushed forward and started to fight with Kurenai, who was easily matching it. The other clone charged for Tazuna, but ran into a little problem. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

In a huge puff of smoke, 50 Naruto's appeared and ran for Zabuza's clone. Zabuza's clone quickly became overrun with Shadow Clones. Zabuza's clone started swinging his sword around wildly, killing Shadow Clones with each swipe, but a cry of "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu" brought an end to the clone.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes and said "Don't be too happy about that. Mizu Bunshin only have a tenth of my power."

He heard a voice behind him say "Then we just have to strike you 10 times as hard."

He looked behind him and saw Naruto, Kiba, and a clone of Kiba standing on the water. The Kiba clones jumped forward and yelled "Twin Piercing Fang!"

The two boys started quickly rotating, becoming drills of power. They both tried a swipe at him at the same time, but turned away at the last second. Zabuza quickly saw why. One of them raced forward and turned in a circle, quickly going for Zabuza's torso. The other turned backwards and turned in an arc to aim at his back. Zabuza thought _'A frontal attack and an attack from behind! The only way out of this is-'_

Zabuza ended his Water Prison and dropped into the water, narrowly avoiding he twin drills of destruction. The drills just turned skyward and pushed off of each other, both landing on the water. As Kakashi surfaced, he said "Thanks boys. I got it from here."

Zabuza said "That blonde punk used his Shadow Clones again, didn't he?"

As a response to his question, the Kiba and Akamaru by Tazuna burst into smoke, revealing two Shadow Clones. Zabuza said "I'm really starting to hate that blonde kid."

Kakashi said "He isn't called the 'Number one hyperactive knuckleheaded surprise ninja' of our village for nothing. But forget Naruto. Your fight's with me now." Kakashi then reached to his headband and pulled it up, revealing his left eye. The eye was blood red with a black pupil and three tomoe around it. His left eye as a fully matured Sharingan.

Kakashi faced Zabuza and started doing handseals. Zabuza started doing handseals also. When they finished, they simultaneously called out "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Huge dragons of water sprouted from the lake they were standing on and started to do battle. But Kakashi's had a distinct advantage. Kakashi's was 15 feet tall and thick. Zabuza's was 10 feet tall and thin. Kakashi's dragon easily defeated Zabuza's and slammed into Zabuza. Zabuza was able to recover and stood back on the lake's surface. Zabuza immediately started wondering what was wrong with his power. He suddenly realized that he barely had enough chakra to live. He screamed out "What the hell is happening to my chakra?"

Shino spoke up from the lakefront and said "That would be my fault. When you first tried to attack Tazuna-san, I slipped one of my Kikai bugs on your body. The Kikai bug was a female. The female Kikai bug is able to release a certain pheromone that can be tracked by a make Kikai bug for up to 10 miles. I slowly let my bug colony out from my body and they found you and sucked you dry. When you freed Kakashi-sensei, I told the bugs to come back to my body. They drained you enough anyway."

Kakashi said "Good thinking Shino."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at Shino and rushed forward at Shino, quickly bypassing Kurenai and Naruto in his way. He picked up his huge sword and sliced Shino from head to toe.

Naruto yelled "Oh my god! He killed Shino!"

Kiba yelled "You bastard!"

Kiba then rushed Zabuza and tried to fight him, but Zabuza dodged Kiba's claw strikes and punched Kiba with his free hand. He then cleaved Kiba in two. Hinata tried to attack him with the Gentle Fist, but Zabuza grabbed her wrist and held her hand high above her body, stretching out her arm. He then cut her arm off, and in the surprise, he cut her in half at the waist.

Zabuza jumped in the air to avoid Naruto's kunai and Sasuke's fireball. He quickly killed Sasuke and moved onto Naruto. He cut through Naruto's clones and sliced him from head to toe. He killed the pink-haired banshee and then Tazuna. He left the ground covered in blood and body parts, just like when he earned his Genin Hitai-ate. He turned around and smirked at Kurenai, who was smirking herself. He looked into her eyes, then felt immense pain.

His mind then came back to reality. He was just hit with an extremely powerful Jutsu. The torrent of water rushed over his body and knocked him into a tree. Before he could do anything, he saw Kakashi appear before him, with his headband down. Kakashi said "Did you like that little Genjutsu Kurenai put over you? I hope you did, because that is the closest you will ever come to hurting Tazuna or the Genin. Your life ends here. Goodbye, Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist."

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and rushed forward to end Zabuza's life. Before he got there, three senbon appeared in Zabuza's neck. Zabuza then slumped over, dead. A hunter-nin appeared and said "Thank you for defeating him for me. I've been tracking him for a while now and I was scared I wouldn't be able to. Now if you excuse me, I'll dispose of the body."

The hunter-nin picked up Zabuza's body, but before he could leave, Hinata said "Why?"

The hunter-nin said "Why what?"

Hinata said "Why senbon? Senbon are so small, that if you are even a tenth of an inch off, your target could live. They're a pretty ineffective way of killing. Also, hunter-nin protocol demands destroying the body on site. Why are you lifting him up? That incapacitates your hands, leaving no way for any Jutsu to be done."

Naruto realized what Hinata was getting at and threw three kunai at the hunter-nin. The hunter-nin realized that he had been found out, so he made a one-handed seal and Shunshin'ed out as quick as possible. Kakashi said "That isn't good. Zabuza is still alive, and we don't even know how strong that hunter-nin is. The hunter-nin could be stronger than Zabuza. Luckily, those spots that Zabuza was hit at will put him out for at least a week."

Shino said "That means we have a week to prepare for another battle with him. And if that hunter-nin had been watching the entire battle, then that means that he's gathered information on our abilities."

Sasuke said "Why should we wait a week? Shino said his bugs can track the female for up to 10 miles. We can just follow the pheromones and kill them both before Zabuza can heal."

Shino said "We can't. Unfortunately, I called the female back as soon as Zabuza came in plain view."

Sakura said "Why would you do something so stupid?"

Shino turned to Sakura and said "I have few females in my colony. If that female died, it could drastically lower the population of my colony. Besides, I already had a few Kikai on Zabuza, and he was in plain view, so since I knew the location of my enemy I didn't see the point of endangering the female any longer."

Kakashi said "You still did great today Shino."

Naruto said "As long as we all come home in one piece, that's a victory in my book."

Kurenai said "Come on, we already wasted enough time in this forest. Tazuna probably can't wait to get home with his family."

Naruto said "Oh he's already there."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow and said "What do you mean 'he's already there'?"

Naruto said "When I created the Shadow Clone army, I ordered one to Transform to look like Tazuna and had 4 clones escort the real Tazuna home quickly. One of them already dispelled so I know the way."

Kiba said "Well ,what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Naruto jumped through the trees, arriving at Tazuna's house in 2 minutes, with the others right behind him. Part of Tazuna's house was built on land while the other part was built over the water. A wooden walkway surrounded Tazuna's entire house and a small port was there, facing the ocean. The walkway was 10 feet wide everywhere, so everyone could walk on it. Naruto and the others paid the walkway no attention and walked to the door. Naruto knocked on the door and a Shadow Clone answered it. The clone narrowed its' eyes and said "Who did we replace?"

Naruto said "Tommy Oliver."

The clone turned to the rest of the house and said "They're the real ones, guys."

The ninja heard a splash behind them and a clone had jumped out of the water and onto the port. One hopped off the roof and landed in front of them. They both dispelled, giving their information to the real Naruto. Naruto just walked into the room to see Tazuna there with his family holding a kunai that Naruto pushed into his hands as he sent him home.

Tazuna said "I'm glad you guys made it out in one piece. So is Zabuza dead?"

Kurenai said "Sadly no. He had an accomplice who saved his skin at the last minute. Luckily we have a week before Zabuza can attack again."

Tazuna looked relived, then said "Where are my manners? I'd like to introduce you all to my daughter Tsunami and my grandson Inari."

Tsunami, who had blue hair, waved and said "Hello there. Thank you for saving my fathers' life."

Inari just glared at all of them and ran up to his room. Naruto said "What's his problem?"

Tsunami said "Forgive Inari, he's just going through a tough time."

Naruto waved it off and sat on the couch, followed by Kakashi. Shino put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder and let his bugs flow out. They latched onto Kakashi and injected into him some of the chakra they got from Zabuza. Shino said "I found out that ability a few weeks ago. Since you must be tired from fighting Zabuza, you need this a lot more than my bugs."

Kakashi said "But won't your bugs need this chakra to survive?"

Shino said "My body produces more than enough for them. Letting them keep all of the chakra they drained from Zabuza will make them gluttonous, which I won't allow."

Kakashi said "Thanks again Shino."

While Kakashi was being recharged by the bugs, Tsunami showed them their rooms. The boys all took one room while Hinata and Sakura took another. When they set their stuff down, they were called back down by Kakashi. Kakashi said "Since Zabuza's out there, we need to bump up your training. Who here knows the tree walking exercise?"

All hands except Sasuke's and Sakura's went up. Kurenai glared at Kakashi and said "Why didn't you teach them that Kakashi? They were supposed to learn that their first month of becoming Genin."

Kakashi said "Don't you think I know that? I'm not teaching them anything unless they earn it. And so far Shino is the only one who earned it. I'm not showing favoritism Kurenai, but unless they abide by my rules, they won't learn anything from me. Sadly, the situation calls for me to deviate from my teaching plan.

"Anyway, Sasuke, Sakura, you two will work on the tree walking exercise with me this week. Who knows the water walking exercise?"

At his question, all of Team 3's hands went up. He said "Well damn, you guys are speeding through these chakra exercises. I guess you guys will have to do independent training. Shino, you will be learning the water walking exercise from Kurenai.

"Also, we will be taking shifts to guard Tazuna. The shifts will be two at a time. I would say that you were free to pick your partners, but I can already tell who would be partners. So lovebirds(Naruto and Hinata), you will be watching Tazuna today. Tomorrow you will be watching his family. Thursday is your free day from guarding. Friday you'll watch Tazuna, Saturday you'll watch the family. Sunday is another free day for you. Monday you'll guard Tazuna again, then Tuesday is the day that I think Zabuza will attack, so we'll take the family with us and we'll all guard them then.

"Sakura, Sasuke, today is your free day. Tomorrow you will be watching Tazuna. Thursday, it'll be his family. Friday is free for you, Saturday is Tazuna and Sunday you'll watch the family. Monday is another free day for you. Tuesday, we're grouping them together.

"Shino, Kiba, today you'll watch the family. Tomorrow is free. Thursday is Tazuna, Friday is his family, and Saturday is free. Sunday is Tazuna, Monday is his family, and Tuesday is the day we're together. That's your schedule and you'll all stick to it. No exceptions."

Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba all just camped out at the house to stick with Tazuna's family. Kakashi lead Sakura and Sasuke off to the woods to practice the tree walking exercise. Kurenai used the water surrounding a part of the house to teach Shino water walking.

Tsunami and Tazuna decided to stay in the house that day, so Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto could train. Team 3 went to work setting traps to detect anyone sneaking in. Naruto created some Shadow Clones and had them watch over the house. After setting traps, the team decided to spar on the water to keep their abilities up.

The next day, Naruto and Hinata were watching Inari and Tazuna. They were up early the next day and helped Tsunami in the kitchen getting the meal for everyone ready. A little later, Inari came down the stairs and started glaring at the ninja. Naruto didn't say anything because Hinata kept reeling him in, but he was on his last leg with the little brat!

After serving everyone breakfast, Tsunami had to go into the town to get some supplies for lunch. Naruto and Hinata accompanied her. While walking through the city, they got a small glimpse at how poverty-stricken the people were.

Naruto said "Just what the hell happened to these people?"

Tsunami said "Gato."

Hinata questioned "How did it get this bad?"

Tsunami said "When Gato first got here, it wasn't as bad as this. Then one day we all woke up, and saw that someone broke into a house. The next day, there were even more break-ins. Eventually, we saw that Gato was turning our town into a slum. We tried to fight him. We tried with all our power. But by the time we decided to fight back, it was too late. Gato had drained us of all our money so we couldn't hire ninja to help. No one here knows any Ninjutsu or how to fight at all. We couldn't do anything."

Looking around, Naruto could see how the people were. Some of them were laying down on the side of the street, waiting for death to claim them. It seemed like the people had just given up on life.

When they arrived at the grocery store, they saw that the store had barely any food. Tsunami got what she could and left. The state of these peoples' lives were so depressing, that when Tsunami got the supplies she needed, they couldn't get out of there faster.

When they got to Tazuna's house, they saw Kiba training a little. They moved to the trees to talk in private. Naruto said "Kiba, we gotta do something about the people in Wave Country."

Kiba said "What's the matter with them?"

Naruto said "They have nothing Kiba. When Gato came through, he took everything from the people. He took their money, their hope, and their will to live. These people need our help."

Kiba said "But what can we do? This doesn't have anything to do with the Galactic Alliance of Evil. Can we use our Ranger powers to help?"

Ookamiseirei said in a rage filled voice **"The fuck made you think you couldn't? Just because Rito isn't involved doesn't mean that you can just let something like this go on." **

Naruto said _"But we never talked about this."_

Takaseirei said **"We shouldn't have had to. Naruto, a Power Ranger is a symbol of hope and peace throughout the entire galaxy. The duty of the Power Rangers is to alleviate the fears and depressions of everyone. Just because the walking pile of bones isn't involved in it doesn't mean you can't help."**

Naruto said "That's good. But now that we can help, I think it'll be best if we scout Gato's place today. If we scout it today, we got all tomorrow to come up with a plan. We then take out Gato tomorrow night."

Kiba said "Sounds good to me. From the way you guys made it sound, he needs to be defeated."

The Rangers went through their regular duties for the rest of the day. That night, they activated their Step-In Dummies and morphed. They traveled through Wave Country and started looking for Gato's place. While they were looking, they saw the villages' condition. It was worse than they thought. Hell, there were people fighting over a loaf of bread. Wolf said "This just ain't right. We gotta help."

Falcon and Crane agreed. After looking around more, they found Gato's hideout. Falcon turned to Crane and said "Hina-Crane, can you give us a little sneak peek at what's inside there?"

Naruto mentally cursed himself out. Ever since their mission to Kumogakure, they had been more careful with their codenames. Their codenames were what they were supposed to call each other while they were suited up. Originally, it was hard. But for Naruto, it was getting harder. The more he and Hinata hung out, the more he had to watch what he was saying. He kept wanting to say 'Hinata-chan' instead of 'Crane' and it could tip someone off about their identities. Then shit would really hit the fan.

He really had to watch out in battles. The amount of adrenaline pumping through him in a battle could make him do something dumb, like yell out 'Hinata-chan' instead of 'Crane.' He also had to hide his relationship towards Hinata while they were suited up. Takaseirei said that their accent and their vocabulary already gave out too many clues as to their identity. If someone was adamant on finding out their identity, they could realize that they live in Fire Country, and their fighting prowess would hint at Konohagakure. If he and Hinata start acting lovey-dovey while they were suited up, it could give them away.

Hinata had been worse. She had been calling Naruto 'Naruto-kun' since she was 8. Having to change from 'Naruto-kun' to 'Falcon' was getting hard for her. But seeing as Naruto was going through it with her, she kept trying, using the bad consequences as motivation to succeed.

Crane wordlessly activated her Byakugan and looked into the building. She said "There are over 150 thugs in there. There's also a big section of the place that has walls with metal in them. I'm guessing that's Gato's office, or his bedroom. Underground is a safe with…I can't even count all the money in there. He also has people chained up down there."

Falcon said "Do you know why the people are chained up down there?"

Crane looked longer, then muttered "Oh my God" and covered her eyes and started crying. Falcon dropped all code names and protocol ran over to her and hugged her. He said "What's the matter, Hinata-chan?"

She said "Naruto-kun, they're selling them. He's selling all those people to slavery."

Kiba angrily said "There's a special place in hell for people like him."

Naruto said "And we're driving the train taking him there. That fool just signed his death warrant. Okay team, look around and look for any irregularities in the defenses. We'll meet back here when Takaseirei gives us the order to regroup."

It turns out, Gato's place was heavily guarded. If they took out Gato, there were over 100 bandits on the payroll so they had them to deal with. While killing Gato might be an easy thing to do, the bandits could be a problem. Gato was their meal ticket, and taking him out will make them look for another form of payment. Like the village that Tazuna lived in.

Ookamiseirei said **"You need to scare them."**

Wolf said _"What do you mean scare them?"_

Takaseirei said **"Ookami's right. You gotta scare them into running away. If you can kill a few of them and cause enough bloodshed, the others will run for fear of their lives. Sadly, you'll still have to take a human life."**

Falcon lowered his head and said "They pillaged this country and sat by while people were sold into slavery. As far as I'm concerned, they deserve to be killed."

Wolf and Crane were both shocked at what Falcon said. They knew a little about his child life, but not the entire story. The only people who knew everything about Naruto's child life were the Hokage and Takaseirei, and neither told anyone out of respect for Falcon's wishes.

The fact that he was agreeing to kill someone shocked them. He was always the level-headed one of the group. He never let his emotions get ahead of them. The fact that he didn't use his powers to decimate Waterfall Country because of what they did to Whirlpool Country was evidence to that claim. To say something like that, it must've been a very sore point for him.

Takaseirei said **"Sadly, Naruto's right. If we don't do this, an entire village of innocent people will die. Will you guys be able to do it?"**

Crane said "I'll do it."

Wolf said "It sucks, but I'll do it."

Kijuukiseirei said **"Taking lives is never easy. But sadly, your job calls for it."**

The Rangers got done collecting information and decided to turn in for the night. They called back their Step-In Dummies and decided to go to sleep. Before Naruto could fall asleep though, he felt someone tapping him and heard a hushed voice say "Naruto-kun."

Naruto woke up and said "What is it, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata said "Can we talk on the roof?"

Naruto nodded and they jumped to the roof to have a private conversation. He said "What is it, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata said "Today, you said that those guys deserved to die."

Naruto sighed. He knew this was coming. He let his emotions get ahead of him for one second, and he can't muse over his slip up without his girlfriend coming to his side. It was something about her that he loved and hated at the same time. He wanted to solve the problem on his own, but he felt good knowing that she could read him so well and knew when he needed help. Even if his pride wouldn't let him admit it.

Naruto said "I know, and I'm sorry that you had to hear that. It's just…slavery is a sore subject for me."

Hinata said "Why? What happened?"

Naruto looked down to the roof tiles and said "I don't want to tell you."

Hinata said "Why not?"

Naruto said "Because I don't want you to be sad. It's something that happened to me. I don't want to see you sad over it."

Hinata said "The fact that you won't tell me is what saddens me" and hugged him. Naruto returned her hug and closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

Hinata said "I know that there are parts of your life you don't want to tell me. I might not like it, but I know it's a sore subject for you. Whenever you want to tell me about it, I'll be here to listen."

Naruto and Hinata spent the rest of the night stargazing and fell asleep holding each other.

The next morning, they were woken up by Kakashi. Kakashi told them that Tazuna was at the bridge with Kiba and Shino while Tsunami and Inari were being watched by Sakura and Sasuke. After teasing them for sleeping with each other, he let them go on with their free day.

They decided to just do a little sparring and chakra exercises to keep their control up. It was a good start to a good day.

Unfortunately, at that moment, Fate decided to start her menstrual cycle.

Tazuna, Shino, and Kiba were running into the house with Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunami, and Inari right behind them. Naruto immediately assumed lead and said "What happened?"

Everyone was breathing hard, but Kiba was able to get out "Tengas."

Kakashi waited until everyone caught their breath and asked them the same question Naruto did.

Tazuna said "Someone came into town in the middle of the day. He was carrying Gato on his back. He threw Gato on the ground and killed him in front of us. Before anyone could do anything, he cut off Gato's head and stuck it on a wooden stake. He said that he claims Wave Country in the name of some Rito guy."

Naruto's, Hinata's, and Kurenai's eyes widened. Anywhere that Rito was mentioned couldn't be good. Naruto said "What did the guy look like?"

Kiba said "Like a Ninjetti Warrior with a red uniform."

Takaseirei said **"I can't believe it. He's succeeded."**

Hinata said _"Succeeded in what?"_

Takaseirei said **"He found a way to put one of us under his control. He's been trying since our bond with the original Power Rangers was broken and he captured us. Dragon finding us and trashing his ship put his plans behind schedule a little, but he did it. He has his own Power Ranger to fight us now."**

Kurenai said "What else happened?"

Tazuna said "Those bird things-"

Kiba quickly said "Tengas."

Tazuna said "Tengas attacked the bridge. They started shooting off these fireballs and started trashing everything. Luckily, none of my workers died, but they probably won't ever return to finish the bridge. We can't finish it."

Sasuke said "When they found out that we were ninjas, they started attacking us. Now those bird things are gunning for him."

Kakashi said "This mission just got a lot more challenging. If the Ninjetti Warriors are against us now, then that means that we can't trust them anymore. Unless we get orders from the higher-ups, the Ninjetti Warriors are to be treated as enemies."

(end)


	10. Trouble in Red

Okay people, here's Chapter 10 of Ninjetti Warriors. And on another note, thank god that school is out. I thought I was never getting out of there.

"Well, this sucks," was the only thing that Naruto could say after hearing the news. Not only is there another Ninjetti Warrior, but he's on Rito Revolto's side. To make matters worse, Rito has 2 other animal spirits he could do the same thing to. There could potentially be another group of Ninjetti Warriors made to kill them. And if that wasn't bad enough, they were branded as enemies. So even if they morph, they would have to fight Rito and their own team.

Things weren't looking good. Kakashi just summoned a dog and sent it to Konoha with a letter to the Hokage. Standard Shinobi Protocol states that if something happens on the mission that wasn't specified up front, they were to temporarily abandon the mission, send notice to the Hokage, and wait for further instructions.

Technically, they should've gone back and told the Hokage when the Demon Brothers showed up, but Kakashi had mercy on the old man. Besides, there were 8 ninja on the mission, so Kakashi probably thought that since there were 2 teams, they could've gone forward with the mission and not get into too much trouble.

Now, the mission difficulty has gone over their heads. Even though the Ninjetti Warriors were peaceful, they were in all the Bingo Books in the Elemental Nations. They earned four pages in the book, one for each of them, and one for the entire team. Individually, since they were peaceful, they were to be approached with caution, not violence. If they turned enemy on the ninja, the orders were to kill-on-sight. Their team page stated that if they were all together and turned enemy, the orders were to flee-on-sight.

Now that the Ninjetti Warriors were "enemies" on this mission, they had to alert the Hokage about the situation. Kakashi couldn't hold it off any longer. If he did, they all could be killed or Kakashi and Kurenai would have their rank stripped and be banished from the village for deliberately putting their Genin in danger.

10 minutes after Kakashi sent off the dog, Naruto and the others knew that they had to act. If they didn't explain, things could get a lot worse for them. So they called their Step-In Dummies out again, morphed into their ninja forms, and left. They teleported right on the Hokage Monument. They then jumped off to the road below. They walked through the village, drawing the attention of everyone.

Some people were cheering them on, being grateful for saving the village again and again. Some of the more Uchiha obsessed people of the village were booing the Ninjetti Warriors for the fact that they were indifferent to Sasuke and treated Sasuke like the hotheaded, arrogant Genin he was. Most of the ninja were on alert and were watching the Ninjetti Warriors for any sign of threat to the village.

The Ninjetti Warriors walked through the front doors of the Hokage Tower and walked right to the Hokage's office. The two ANBU on guard said "What do you three want?"

Falcon said "We have to speak to the Hokage."

The ANBU on the right said "Unless you have an appointment, no one sees the Hokage."

The doors the ANBU were guarding swung open and the Hokage said "Come in."

The three Rangers stepped in, right past the ANBU. When they passed through the doors, the ANBU relaxed. The door of the Hokage's office had special seals on it that would alert the guards of the door if the people in there had a Genjutsu on. Since the door didn't alert them, that meant that they were who they said they were.

The Hokage sealed the door and turned on the privacy seals and said "Aren't you three supposed to be in Wave Country?"

The three ninja undid part of their masks so their faces would be shown. Naruto said "We are, but something bad came up."

Sarutobi said "How bad?"

Kiba said "As in Rito Revolto bad."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and said with some anger in his voice, "What happened?"

Kiba said "It turns out that Tazuna was lying. He needed protection from ninja, but could only hire us. His country was in shambles because this thug named Gato was draining their country and killing the people. We decided to continue the mission, but then Rito came in. He killed Gato, destroyed the part of the bridge that Tazuna was building, and attacked us."

Hinata said "And he also has a Power Ranger on his side."

Sarutobi said "What do you mean?"

Naruto said "I mean that he found a way to make his own Power Ranger and used it. Now he has his own Power Ranger. When Kakashi-sensei heard about it, he ordered us to treat any Ninjetti Warrior we see as an enemy. We just wanted to plead our side of the case."

Sarutobi said "Don't worry. I'll send Kakashi a messenger telling him to trust you three. But I will tell you this. You guys need to handle this other Ranger business fast. If he causes a lot of damage, he could ruin your names. You need to make it clear that he's not with you and that you're against him and Rito."

Naruto said "Don't worry Old Man, we can settle this."

Sarutobi said "Okay then, now get back to Wave Country and stop that rouge ranger."

They all nodded, put up their face masks, and walked out. Making sure that everyone saw them, they teleported out of the village and back to Wave Country. When they arrived, Naruto said "Alright guys, spread out and try to find this guy. We have to take him out or he might ruin our reputation."

The others nodded and took off. Crane searched around the bridge site, Falcon searched the forests, and Wolf searched the town.

(With Wolf)

Wolf hopped on top of the buildings, looking for any sign of the rogue ranger. He hadn't seen much, but what he did see made him wish that Gato was alive so that he could've killed him. People starving, people dying, others being sold as slaves. Where that man was going, he would have to look up to see Hell.

While Wolf was hopping on the buildings, he got a message from Hinata.

"_Guys, I see him at the bridge."_

Falcon said _"That's good, Hinata-chan. Don't do anything until we get there."_

Crane said _"It's too late for that, he sees me. I have to fight back."_

Falcon said _"Fine then, but morph into Ranger Form and stay put, I'm on my way."_

Wolf was about to contact Okamiseirei to teleport him to Crane's location, but before he could, he was hit across the face by a fireball. The attack knocked him off the rooftops and into the streets. When he got up, he saw a force of 10 Tenga surrounding him. When the Tenga landed, the people of the village took off. They had seen evidence of what the Tenga did to Gato's army and knew that they stood no chance. Best to leave things like that to the professionals.

Wolf ducked as another fireball sailed over his head. He jumped backwards as a fireball flew past him and almost hit his side, but he didn't dodge the one that hit his back. Wolf jumped in the air and quickly morphed into Ranger Form. He called on his Wolf Lance and took a defensive stance. The Tenga all charged him as one, hoping to take him out with numbers.

Wolf ducked under a claw strike from a Tenga, then swung his Lance backwards to hit one of the Tenga behind him. He backflipped quickly, then extended the claws on his right hand. He quickly stabbed the Tenga in the chest, taking it out.

8 of the 9 remaining Tenga ran at him. One of them stood back and charged up a strong fireball. When the Tenga released the fireball, Wolf knocked the fireball back into another Tenga, taking that one out of the fight. Wolf jumped backwards, then backflipped over a Tenga to get out of the middle of them. He took off down the road, forcing the Tenga to follow him. Eventually, Wolf got to a narrow alley.

The narrow alley forced the Tenga to come in one by one. Just what Wolf wanted. Wolf held one end of the Lance, then slammed the other onto the ground, yelling "Ion Geyser!"

The attack caused geysers of electricity to sprout from the ground and barbecue the Tenga. Wolf quickly got out of the alley and started running towards the bridge and Crane's location, hoping to get there before it was too late.

(With Falcon)

Falcon was searching the forests for any sign of the Red Ranger. A little while into his search, he got a message from Crane. _"Guys, I see him at the bridge."_

Falcon said _"That's good, Hinata-chan. Don't do anything until we get there."_

Crane said _"It's too late for that, he sees me. I have to fight back."_

Falcon said _"Fine then, but morph into Ranger Form and stay put, I'm on my way."_

Falcon was about to teleport himself to the bridge, but he heard a rustling behind him. Turning to the rustling, he saw Sasuke standing there and kunai flying through the air. Falcon quickly jumped into the air, only to have more come for him. Falcon quickly flew higher, avoiding the kunai. He then landed to see Kakashi and Sakura standing next to Sasuke.

Kakashi said "Sasuke, Sakura, stay back. You have no idea what he's capable of. Let me handle this."

Falcon said "Handle what? You just attacked me out of nowhere."

Kakashi said "My orders are to kill you on sight if you turn against our village, which you've done."

Falcon said "You're gonna fault me for what the Red Ranger did? He isn't even part of our group."

Kakashi said "For all I know, you're lying. Regardless, I have my orders."

Falcon said "So you're not gonna let me go. Fine then, I guess we'll have to fight."

Falcon morphed into his Ranger Form and Kakashi charged him. Falcon tried to sweep Kakashi's feet out from under him, but Kakashi jumped over it and kicked him in the face. Falcon rolled on the ground, but was easily able to get back up. He blocked Kakashi's fist, then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back. Falcon charged forward and kicked Kakashi across his face, knocking him towards a tree to the side. Kakashi used the tree to push himself up, then charged Falcon again. Falcon barely avoided Kakashi's onslaught. Before he knew it, he was punched in the gut and slammed on his back.

Kakashi started doing handseals for a Jutsu, but Sasuke beat him to it. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke breathed out a huge ball of fire. Falcon, easily used his Falcon Sword to knock the attack away from him. Falcon then held his sword vertically and said "Slice them to ribbons, Takaseirei!"

His sword split into thousands of small glowing blades. Together, they formed a dome around Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura, blocking Falcon from view. Falcon jumped to the trees and took off, waiting until he was a half-mile away to drop the dome. The pieces of his sword all went underground and dug under the ground until they came out 2 feet to his left. They then reformed his sword. Naruto took off towards where Crane said she was.

(With Crane)

When Crane went looking for the Red Ranger, she had to search he bridge. It didn't' take that long for her to find him. Unfortunately for Crane, she was spotted also.

"_Guys, I see him at the bridge."_

Falcon said _"That's good, Hinata-chan. Don't do anything until we get there."_

Crane said _"It's too late for that, he sees me. I have to fight back."_

Falcon said _"Fine then, but morph into Ranger Form and stay put, I'm on my way."_

Crane couldn't answer Falcon since the rogue red ranger chose that time to approach her. The Ranger had on a red spandex suit that was white around the neck and with white diamond designs on his chest. The biggest diamond was in the center of his chest with two smaller ones on the side of it. In the middle of the big diamond was an emblem of an Ape, but instead of gold like theirs, his was black.

His greaves ended mid-shin and his gauntlets ended mid-forearm, like Crane's and Wolf's. The diamond designs on the ends of them were red. His helmet simulated an ape roaring. Red extensions that symbolized teeth extended into the visor, but only minimally so it wouldn't impede vision. Above the visor were yellow oval-like shapes that were shaped like eyes. To finish the helmet, a silver mouthpiece was on there to simulate closed lips, like Crane's and Wolf's uniforms.

He said "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little pink Ranger. Out on a walk alone? Where are your bodyguards."

Crane crossed her arms in front of her and said "Crane Spirit, Ranger Form!"

At the activation command, pink lightning covered her forearms. She moved her arms to her side, and a ring of lighting formed around her, connecting her two forearms. The lightning formed two hoops. The top one traveled towards her head, while the bottom one went to her feet. As they passed her body, they changed her from Ninja Form to Ranger Form.

Crane said "The others aren't my bodyguards. I'm strong enough to take care of myself."

The ranger said "Really? Could've fooled me."

Crane said "Well, how about I show you!"

Crane decided to charge the Red Ranger. She opened with a punch, but he easily swatted it away. She kicked him in the side of the head, but he blocked it also. Crane tried three more punches, but they were all blocked. She tried to kick him in his chest, but he jumped back, avoiding it. Crane smirked behind her helmet, and summoned her Crane Bow. She quickly shot an arrow at the Red Ranger, but he dodged it.

Crane kept firing, but he kept narrowly avoiding the blasts. She eventually hit him in his arm, but the blast only seemed to piss him off. He said "Since you have a weapon out, I think it's only fair if I bring out mine also! Ape Sword!"

In a small flash of red, a claymore appeared. The claymore was 55 inches long(4 feet and 7 inches). The blade itself was 42 inches long(3.5 feet), and double-edged. It was 6 inches wide and had a slightly red tint to it's silver color. Close to the top, there was a small indention in each side of the blade. (The inspiration for the blade is Rebellion from Devil May Cry. If you want to see the blade, go to devilmaycry(dot)wikia(dot)com(slash)wiki(slash)Rebellion.)

The handle itself was completely red and 13 inches long. In the middle of the handle on each side was the Ape Emblem, but like it was on the Red Ranger's uniform, it was completely black.(I'll leave the rest of the handles' design to your imagination.) The Red Ranger held his sword with both hands and charged Crane.

Crane started shooting off arrows at his head, but the Red Ranger used his sword to block or slash each one. Eventually, Crane got into the Elemental Arrows. She started shooting Freeze Arrows at the Ranger. She fired one at his chest, forcing him to jump in the air to avoid it. She then shot another Freeze Arrow at his left hand, freezing it on impact.

When the ranger landed, he held the sword in his right hand and charged Crane. Crane was able to dodge the attacks easier now. Crane reasoned that he must not have been strong enough to use his sword with one hand. The swings of the sword were a lot slower than when he used two.

Even though he couldn't use his sword effectively, the Red Ranger punched Crane in her chest and knocked her back. Crane took out her Bow again and started shooting him. This time, she hit him with a lot more. Before he used his sword to block them, but now that his sword was useless, he was a sitting duck. Crane decided to end their battle by shooting a Blaze Arrow at his chest. The Red Ranger smirked behind his helmet and moved his frozen left hand in the way. The Blaze Arrow stung his hand, but also freed it.

The Red Ranger took off for Hinata. He ran forward, blocking or dodging many of her arrows. Eventually, he got too close for her to shoot. He started swinging his sword at Crane, forcing her to dodge. He brought his sword up and slashed at Crane's Bow, breaking it completely. Crane could only look at the two halves of her weapon before she was slashed across the chest.

When she landed on the ground, the Rogue Ranger brought his sword up to attack her again, but before he could, he heard a cry of "Mega Claw!"

Looking towards the origin of the sound, the Red Ranger was cut across his chest by Wolf's timely intervention. Wolf called on his Lance and held it in front of him. Wolf charged the Red Ranger quickly.

The Red Ranger blocked Wolf's swing with his sword, then twisted and kicked Wolf in the chest. Wolf ran forward and swung his Lance in a flurry of strikes. The Red Ranger was able to block or dodge most of them. One hit him in the side of the head though. The attack disoriented the Red Ranger enough for Wolf to land a direct hit to the chest.

The hit sent the Red Ranger flying through the air. When the Red Ranger got up on one knee, he had to block Wolf's Lance from smashing his head in. The Ranger forced himself to stand up, then kneed Wolf in the stomach. He kicked Wolf back a little, then slashed him across his chest.

Wolf tumbled through the air and fell against the ground hard. The Red Ranger stood there panting. Even though he didn't show it, he was tired. Those two really gave him a workout. He knew that he couldn't handle much more. He had to get out of there before the White Ranger came.

He turned to the other two Rangers and said "If this is the best you can do, this world doesn't stand a chance."

The Red Ranger was engulfed in purple light and teleported out. 10 seconds later, Falcon appeared. He said "What happened?"

Wolf said "The Red Ranger happened. He's incredibly strong. "

Falcon said "Save your strength. Taka, Kijuuki, Okami, get us out of here."

The Rangers went up in flashes of their colors. They appeared in the Infirmary of the Command Center. Kijuuki ran forward in the appearance of a woman with brown eyes and hair. She said "Naruto, lay them on the beds."

Naruto demorphed, seeing no reason to stay morphed. He picked up the two and laid them on beds. Kijuuki sat on a stool by Wolf's bed and started healing him. A blue aura appeared around her hands that completely covered Wolf's body. After a few seconds, he was as good as new and demorphed. Naruto said "How did you do that? It takes Hinata a while to even heal half that much damage."

Kijuuki said "Really? I guess I'll have to up her training. But besides, I've been doing this for over 100 years and I have A LOT of experience."

Kijuuki moved onto Crane and demorphed and healed her just as quickly. They both got up quickly. Kiba said "That new guy isn't someone to play around with."

Hinata said "We got our butts kicked, and my Bow was destroyed too."

Kijuuki said "Well, the new ranger part I can't help with. But we can do something about your Bow Hinata-chan."

Kijuuki snapped her fingers and the pieces of Hinata's Bow on their home planet appeared in her hand. Kijuuki focused her energy into it, and it repaired itself good as new. She handed it to Hinata and said "Try to be more careful this time."

Wolf said "How can we fight this guy? He took two of us down by himself."

Okami came into the room. He said "Maybe you need to train harder. He shouldn't have been that much of a problem. But now isn't the time to worry about that. Now, we need you three to push Rito out of Wave Country. The longer he stays there, the more problems will arise."

Naruto said "We're too stretched out to take him on at once. One of us has to watch the other Konoha nin since they're guarding Tazuna and he's a target of the Tenga. We also have to keep a watch on all of Wave Country in case Rito tries something. We don't have enough manpower to go around."

Kijuuki said "The Sandaime sent Kakashi a message about trusting you three. Maybe you can get some of the other ninja to guard the village. Also, there's 8 of them if you include your Step-In Dummies, they may stand a better chance."

Naruto said "Maybe, but I still don't want to take that chance."

Okami said "But anyway, I think you guys had better return to your mission. It looks like your team is about to get in a little bit of trouble."

The Rangers ran from the Infirmary to the main room of the command center and looked at the screen. It was a feature that Dragon built in. They could look just about anywhere with the screen. Currently, they were viewing their teams being attacked by Tenga. It looked like they tried to take back the bridge, but ran into a little problem. Naruto said "Well guys, it looks like we got another battle. Let's go."

The Rangers teleported themselves back to their home planet. They arrived at the bridge to see that the battle wasn't going that good. The Tenga outnumbered them 5 to 1. And it looked like the Ninja were getting tired. Falcon pulled out his sword and charged forward, with Crane and Wolf right behind him.

Falcon decided to thin the numbers immediately with a Judgment Cut. The attack went through three Tenga immediately. Falcon then crouched down a little and swung his sword to his left shoulder and rested it there. He focused chakra to his feet. Falcon yelled out "Streak!"

He then jumped forward and released the chakra at the same time, causing him to be propelled forward quickly. He swung his sword outward and hit a Tenga in front of him, slicing it in two at the waist and coating the ground with blood.

When Falcon landed, he saw that he was right in the range of a Tenga's claw. Naruto, on instinct, performed another technique from the Falcon Sword Kenjutsu Style. He yelled "Shuffle!"

Falcon then focused chakra in his feet and propelled himself back, avoiding the attack of the Tenga. He then focused chakra into his feet once again and jumped forward and sliced the Tenga from it's left hip to its right shoulder.

Crane pulled the string on her bow back, then shot a Blaze Arrow into a group of Tenga. The Tenga all caught on fire and focused on putting the fire out instead of their fight. Crane then shot a Tenga with a regular arrow, killing it. The other Tenga started firing on Crane, seeing as the was the source of the flames.

Crane did a backflip to avoid a fireball that raced toward her. She then gracefully did a cartwheel to the side to avoid another fireball. When she landed, she quickly shot off an Arrow and hit a Tenga right in the mouth as it was trying to send a fireball off. She then rolled out of the way of another fireball. Crane kept following that pattern of shooting off arrows as she dodged their fireballs.

Wolf extracted the claws on his suits' gauntlets. He crouched down and focused all his weight on his right leg. He left his left leg completely outstretched in front of him. He charged his hands with chakra to strengthen them, and yelled out "Wolf Fang Fist!"

He dashed towards the Tenga, eviscerating each of them. When Wolf was done, the Tenga were all kneeling down from their wounds. Wolf called on his lance, then split it in two. He focused chakra into each end, then yelled out "Electro Boomerang!"

Wolf threw each of the staff pieces, which were glowing and sparking with electricity. The pieces went forward and sliced through each Tenga, killing them. When the pieces went 20 feet away, they turned around and came back to him. Wolf caught them and reconnected them.

With the help of the Ninjetti Warriors, they were able to reduce the amount of Tenga from 40 to10. The Rangers were about to take out the last bit of them, but a purple flash deposited someone behind the Tenga. The Rangers heard a yell of "Rule the Frozen Lands, Goriraseirei!"

After that yell, Falcon felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see who it was, only to get an attack with an appearance like his Judgment Cut slammed into his stomach. Falcon was knocked backwards and off his feet. Looking at his assailant, he saw someone in a red version of Wolf's costume fighting Wolf. _'The Red Ranger. He must be the one who attacked me.'_

Takaseirei said _**"Naruto, watch yourself. This guy isn't like other monsters you've faced. He's a Ranger like you, but he won't hesitate to kill you."**_

Falcon said _"You say that as if I didn't know that already."_

The Kyuubi jumped into their conversation and said _**"We'll I'll tell you something you don't know. He's the Jinchuuriki for the Four-Tailed Lava-Ape."**_

Falcon said _"He's the what?"_

Takaseirei said _**"Unfortunately, the Kyuubi is right. All the Bijuu give off a certain aura that I can sense, and so do their Jinchuuriki. I sense the aura on that Ranger. He's a Jinchuuriki, that much is certain."**_

The Kyuubi said _**"And I can tell which one it is. Make no mistake, he is the Jinchuuriki for the Four-Tailed Lava-Ape. I can sense him giving off the power."**_

Takaseirei said_**"You'll need to watch him. It seems his Ranger powers give him some manipulation with Ice."**_

Kyuubi continued_**"And with his Bijuu, he inherently gets equal control over Earth and Fire. He can also combine them into Lava Style, so he has Four different elements he can use on you. He isn't one to play around with."**_

Falcon said _"That's not good. By myself, I'm outmatched. …By the way, what do I get from you anyway Kyuubi? I have to put up with your ugly mug for the rest of my life, I should at least get something."_

The Kyuubi said, in a tone that told Naruto he was smirking_, __**"You would usually get a Giant Fox Form, a Fox-Human Hybrid Form, enhanced strength, speed, senses, regeneration, immortality because of regeneration, the ability to pass all of it on to your children, and the ability to transfer all this to your mate or mates, but your fathers' seal not only holds me back, but prevents you from getting everything but enhanced healing."**_

Falcon said _"What the hell? I could've had all that, but the-wait a second, you know who my dad is?"_

The Kyuubi said _**"Duh. Anyone with half a brain cell can figure it out. Your dad is the Yondaime Hokage."**_

Falcon said _"What? Seriously? How come no one ever said anything?"_

Takaseirei jumped into the conversation and said _**"It is pretty obvious Naruto. He used to be called the 'Prankster King of Konoha' and the Sandaime nicknamed you the 'Prankster Prince of Konoha.' You look like a carbon copy of him. You have the same blood type. Hell, his frozen blood was used for all the blood transfusions you needed as a kid. Like the Kyuubi said, anyone with half a brain cell could figure it out.**_

"_**But you have bigger things to worry about than your daddy issues, the Red Ranger is handing Kiba his ass."**_

Falcon pulled himself out of his mind and focused on reality. He saw Wolf in a battle with the Red Ranger and pulled out his sword. The Red Ranger pulled his sword around and tried to cut Wolf, but Wolf pulled his lance around to block the Red Ranger's sword. While they were locked in a battle of strength, Falcon went into action. He rushed forward and shot off a Judgment Cut at the Red Ranger behind his back.

The Red Ranger was too focused on Wolf to see the attack. The Judgment Cut blasted him and he fell to the ground. Wolf jumped back from the Ranger and regrouped with Falcon. They both stood there, waiting for the Red Ranger to attack.

The Red Ranger struggled to his feet from the attack from Falcon. _'Damn, I knew I should've finished off that mutt before the White Ranger came into this. I can't handle both of them at the same time by myself. I guess I have no choice but to use the overgrown monkey's chakra.'_

The Red Ranger closed his eyes behind his helmet for a second, and drew in the power from the Four-Tailed Lava-Ape. With the demon's energy running through him, he was able to get back up on his feet quickly. The Red Ranger put his sword away and focused the Lava-Ape's power around him. The intake of energy caused a red coating of demonic chakra to cover his body. The coating took the shape of a 7 foot tall ape, lifting the Red Ranger off the ground.

Falcon said "Wolf, watch out. This guy is the Jinchuuriki of the Four-Tailed Lava-Ape too."

Wolf said "He's the Red Ape Ranger and the Four-Tailed Jinchuuriki. This is not good."

Falcon said "Watch yourself. One wrong move and we're dead."

Wolf said "But with that chakra coating weighing him down, he should be slower."

They heard a voice behind them say "Not exactly."

Only then did they notice that the Red Ranger was gone from his original position. Before they could turn around though, they were both knocked off their feet. Wolf flipped and turned around to face his enemy, only to be kicked into a now recovering Falcon.

When they got back up, the Red Ranger ran towards them in a mad dash. Falcon called forth his sword and shot a Judgment Cut at the Ranger. His Judgment Cut was immediately followed by Wolf's Electro Boomerang. The two attacks bashed and exploded against the Red Ranger's demonic coating, causing a huge amount of smoke to be expelled from the spot.

Wolf was about to celebrate, until the end of his Lance didn't come back. Before Wolf could do anything, he heard a yell of "Fire Style: Flame Stream!"

Through the smokescreen came a large torrent of fire heading toward the two Rangers. The two were able to jump out of the way with barely a second to spare. when the smokescreen cleared, there stood the Red Ranger with his demonic coating. Inside the coating, the Red Ranger was holding part of Wolf's Lance. Wolf muttered "Damn."

The Red Ranger said "Well, well, well, it seems that the overgrown mutt has lost his chew toy."

The Red Ranger then disappeared, and reappeared behind Wolf. He smashed Wolf into the ground, knocking Wolf unconscious. The Red Ranger said "Now all that leaves is you."

Before the Red Ranger could attack Falcon, he was shot from behind in the head. He turned around to see Crane standing there shooting at him. He said "Didn't I already beat you once?"

Crane didn't answer his question, she just shot another arrow at him. The Red Ranger ran at her. Crane kept shooting him with arrows, but they did no damage. Crane barely avoided a punch from the Ranger, then she jumped back to give herself more room. The Ranger started doing more handseals and yelled "Fire Style: Flame Stream!"

Once again, a huge torrent of fire came from his jaws, heading straight for Crane. Before it hit though, Falcon appeared by her side. He sent off a Judgment Cut into the torrent of fire. The Judgment Cut only held the attack back though. Naruto gritted his teeth and sent off another, then even more. Each Judgment Cut moved the attack a little bit further every time. Crane pulled back her bow and shot a Freeze Arrow through the attacks that hit the Red Ranger.

The Red Ranger was knocked back by the power of the Freeze Arrow. Even more, it seemed that his demonic coating was starting to lessen from the attack. _'With that bow of hers, she could shoot me with Ice attacks whenever she wants. I gotta break that thing again.'_

The Red Ranger got back up, only to have to avoid another arrow from Crane. Crane unleashed a flurry of arrows that missed the Red Ranger completely. Falcon held his sword up and said "Slice them to ribbons, Takaseirei!"

His sword started glowing white and gold, then split up into thousands of little pieces. The pieces flew forward, but instead of cutting the Red Ranger this time, they acted like a hand and grabbed him. The blade pieces wrapped themselves around the Red Ranger like a coat, allowing for Naruto to lift him up into the sky, where he couldn't escape. He manipulated the blade pieces to make a little opening, right where the Red Ranger's body was. Crane pulled back and shot him with 10 Freeze Arrows.

Each arrow sailed through the air and impacted with the Red Ranger. With each arrow, his coating got smaller and smaller. With the 6th one, his aura was completely gone. The other four arrows froze him solid. Seeing this, Falcon had his blade pieces drop him to the bridge. The pieces came back and reformed Falcon's sword.

Crane sighed and said "Finally, it's over."

Falcon said "No, it's not. He's still alive, and he's gonna break out of there."

Crane said "What makes you think that?"

Falcon said "He's the Jinchuuriki for the Four-Tailed Lava-Ape. His Ranger powers give him control over Ice, and being the Four-Tailed Jinchuuriki gives him Earth, Fire, and Lava. He's gonna use the Biju's chakra to break out of that."

True to Naruto's word, the Red Ranger broke out of his confinement. He said "Whitey, you and your little bitch right there are gonna pay for that."

The Red Ranger called forth his claymore again. He said "Rule the Frozen Lands, Goriraseirei!"

His claymore then started to emit an ice blue aura. Crane shot another Freeze Arrow at the Red Ranger, but the Red Ranger moved his sword in the way, causing the ice blue aura to increase. He said "Thanks, you dumb broad. Your arrow just increased my power a lot. Now, FREEZE IN HELL!"

The Red Ranger horizontally slashed his sword, sending another attack out. Before the Ninjetti Warriors could do anything to stop it, Kakashi jumped in front of them. He kicked both of them in their chests to knock them back, then the started doing handseals. He yelled out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Where there was one Kakashi, now there were 8. Each of them then started doing the same handseals, and at the same time, yelled "Earth Style: Earth Encampment Wall!"

Each of the Kakashi's put their hands on the ground, and 8 walls of earth came up out of the bridge. Each wall was in front of another, leaving a huge obstacle in the way of the Red Rangers attack. The attack sailed forward, destroying each wall, but getting weaker and weaker as it went. It eventually broke through all 8 walls, and before Kakashi could replace himself, it froze him solid.

The ninja ran over to Kakashi to help him and protect him from the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger just laughed and said "There goes one of the strongest nin Konohagakure has. Kakashi's Lightning Blade and that tanto of his were some of the only weapons that could defeat the Tenga. Without it, taking Konohagakure will be that much easier. Too bad you didn't throw those useless excuses for ninja in the way, you all might've lived longer."

The Red Ranger was then bathed in purple light and disappeared, leaving Kakashi frozen in place. Naruto came forward and started doing handseals. He yelled out "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

He breathed out a huge fireball that impacted Kakashi's icy tomb, but it had no effect. Kiba said "Naruto, back up a little bit."

Kiba then jumped in the air and yelled "Piercing Fang!"

Kiba started twisting like a tornado, becoming a torpedo of force. He bashed against the ice block, but nothing happened. Hinata decided to take her turn. She focused chakra into her hands and tried a Gentle Fist strike against the ice, hoping her chakra could work it's way into the ice and break it down from the inside, but it was in vain. Nothing they did could save Kakashi.

Falcon walked forward and tried to use his sword to cut through the ice, but it didn't break. Falcon thought _'What's happening? The metal my sword is made out of is indestructible. It should've been able to slice through this like a hot knife through butter.'_

Shino said "Maybe you could use your Judgment Cut ability."

Falcon turned to Shino and said "If I could, I would. I wasted too much energy fighting the Red Ranger. I can barely stand as it is."

Sasuke said "Good riddance."

Falcon turned around and said "What did you say?"

Sasuke said "Good riddance. He was a failure as a person, and a failure as a sensei. He didn't teach me anything. I owe the Red Ranger one for killing that bastard."

Falcon glared at Sasuke from behind his helmet. He said "If I could move right now, I would kick your ass for even saying something like that!"

Naruto said "Then allow me."

Naruto came up and punched Sasuke in the nose, breaking it easily. Before Sasuke could see what was happening to him, Shino came forward and kneed Sasuke in the face, knocking him out. Shino said "The reason Sasuke didn't learn anything is because he didn't earn it. Neither did Sakura there. In my book, they are both failures as shinobi."

Crane said "Let me try something."

Crane pulled back a Blaze Arrow and concentrated half of her remaining energy into the shot. The attack sailed forward and hit the ice block, which shattered a part of it. Crane said "If I keep hitting it like that, I should be able to free him, but I don't have the energy for it now."

Kurenai said "I understand. Take as much time as you need."

Crane walked towards Wolf, picking up the pieces of his Lance along the way. She put a hand on his chest, then teleported herself and him out.

Falcon said "I'm sorry I can't help you further, but we must figure out what Rito is planning. We must take our leave."

Falcon then teleported away, leaving the ninja there with the frozen remains of Kakashi Hatake.

(At Rito's Base)

The Red Ranger touched down at Rito's base. He muttered to himself "Good, now I can take this damn helmet off."

The Red Ranger crossed his arms in front of him, then threw them to his sides. Two red rings formed, which demorphed him. The Red Ranger was wearing a red shirt with a black ape on the front. He had on black cargo pants with a red stripe going down the side. He had an earring in his left ear. On his back were the sheaths for two katana. His brown hair came down to his shoulders. He said "It's hot as hell in that thing."

Rito appeared from down the hall and said "Whether it's hot in that thing or not, you did good out there Simon."

The Red Ranger narrowed his eyes and said "It's Siemon."

Rito said "Uuh…right. Anyway, good job taking out those Power Punks."

The Red Ranger, now known as Siemon, said "No problem. And I took out Sharingan Kakashi. Just like you said, he put himself in harms way to save everyone else. Good plan, Master Rito. Without Kakashi, Konoha will be ripe for the taking."

Rito said "Really? I wasn't even thinking about that."

Siemon said "Then why did you send me to take him out? If not to weaken Konohagakure no Sato, then why?"

Rito shivered, and said "His eye freaks me out."

Siemon thought _'This, coming from the skeleton general.' _Siemon said "Anyway, I need to rest for a bit. Those Power Losers can actually put up a good fight."

Siemon then walked towards his own room in Rito's Moon Palace. He heard a voice from inside his head say _**"You're doing the wrong thing. Allying yourself with that hunk of bones will cause nothing but trouble."**_

Siemon said back _"Shut the fuck up. It's because of you that my old life is destroyed."_

The Yonbi replied _"__**If you ally yourself with him, you won't have a world to go back to."**_

Siemon said _"A world that abused me, hurt me, and treated me like trash. I want to see it burn to the ground. Maybe when they're staring Death in the face, they'll realize that they shouldn't have crossed me."_

The Yonbi said _**"Revenge is never the answer."**_

Siemon said _"I'm not looking for one. I just want those snobby bastards in Iwagakure to suffer."_

The Yonbi said _**"This is a dangerous road you're going down Siemon. I just hope you realize it before you can't turn back."**_

Siemon said _"Whatever, you overgrown monkey. You're just pissing me off now."_

Siemon cut the conversation with his Biju. _'This world treated me like trash. Now they'll pay tenfold for what they've done.'_

(End)


	11. Go, Green Ranger, Go!

"**Do you UNDERSTAND, THE WORDS, that are coming outta my MOUTH!" means Biju/Spirits talking**

"Come on. I'ma beat the puberty outta ya!" means regular speech

_**"Why don't yall, take that badge, and shove it up yo ass." means Biju/Spirits telepathic conversation**_

_"Lee we got a big problem here. This boy on steroids. Got a head like Barry Bonds." means telepathic conversation_

'_**I'll bitchslap you back to Bangkok.' means Biju/Spirits inner thoughts**_

_'We could've been a good couple. We could've had something special. But you one crazy ass bitch!' means inner thoughts_

* * *

Getting back to their base, Falcon took his helmet off and threw it at the ground, letting loose a loud yell. Kiba demorphed and yelled "Damnit! How could we have let that happen!"

Hinata said "We did the best we could. At least we found a way to free Kakashi-san. All we have to do is wait for me to regain my energy."

Naruto said "But what's to stop him from doing the same thing later? What's to stop him from going to Tazuna's place right now and freezing the house over? Kakashi can't be on the lookout 24/7. With the Tenga the Red Ranger attacks with, we're stretched too thin."

Kiba said "Naruto's right. This time, they attacked with Tenga. What's to stop them from attacking with a monster next time? The Red Ranger can take on two of us alone and none of us are strong enough to take a monster on alone."

Hinata said "If only we had another ranger to fight with."

Naruto said "Yeah, if only we did."

Kiba sighed and said "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep. Maybe sleep will get rid of the memories of this battle."

Kiba left the main room to go to his room, being quickly followed by Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

While they were speaking, the Spirits were overhearing their conversation. Takaseirei looked to the Dragon Spirit and said "Don't you think that it's time?"

The Dragon Spirit said "I don't know. The kids' been through a lot of trouble in his life. I don't wanna stress him further. He might break."

Okamiseirei said "Dragon, I've seen this boy, and trust me, he won't break anytime soon. He has a farther breaking point than Naruto, and Naruto's been through hell and back. If Naruto can handle this, he can too."

Dragon said "But he isn't like Naruto. Naruto has so much chakra his body naturally heals itself. My chosen has nowhere near Naruto's chakra reserves."

Kijuukiseirei said "But he doesn't need it. He can keep up with most of his age group. His level of Taijutsu passes most Chunnin, and I've never seen anyone who trains as much as he does."

The Monkey Spirit said "She's right. That kid is strong."

Dragon said "Fine then. I didn't wanna bring him into this, but it seems we have no choice."

Takaseirei said "So we all agree? It's time for a fourth?"

At the others nods, Takaseirei said "Fine then. Naruto knows who the boy is. I'll have him get him when Naruto wakes up. I'm pretty sure that Hiruzen could help find him."

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke up earlier than everyone else. He went to the main room, getting ready to beam himself down to a random town to buy some breakfast, but he was interrupted before he could.

"_**Naruto."**_

"_Takaseirei? What's up?"_

"_**I have something I need for you to do."**_

"_What's up? I was about to grab some food before I went training."_

"_**After watching your battles recently, me and the other Spirits have decided to recruit a Fourth Ranger to help you."**_

"_Really? Sweet! I guess Dragon decided to call his recruit here?"_

"_**Yeah. And the timing couldn't be better. The Red Ranger is too strong to be taken out by just the three of you. So I need you to get him."**_

"_Gotcha. I'll have him here in no time."_

"_**Good luck Naruto."**_

After receiving his assignment, Naruto teleported himself to his house. When inside, he morphed to his Ninja Form and jumped to the skies. He flew towards the Hokage Tower, catching the attention of everyone. Falcon saw that the ninja were on edge towards him. _'I guess they aren't paying attention to the Old Man's order that we're not to be messed with. Oh well. They can't get me up here.'_

Falcon flew to the sole window of the Hokage's office and knocked on it. Unfortunately, Sarutobi wasn't in there. Falcon touched down on the ground and went to the council chambers. He saw the doors were closed, indicating that a Council meeting was taking place. _'I shouldn't interrupt, but when have I ever played by the rules?'_

Falcon kicked the doors open, shocking everyone in the meeting. He paid them no attention and walked to Sarutobi and said "I need your assistance, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi said "Can it wait? I'm kinda in the middle of a meeting."

Falcon said "If the life of the Last Uchiha can wait, then fine."

When the entire Civilian side started yelling about postponing the meeting until their business was done, Falcon smirked behind his mask. _'Say something about the Uchiha in trouble, and they bend over faster than a five dollar hoe.'_

Sarutobi quickly walked with Falcon to his office and activated the security seals. Sarutobi said "What's so important you had to interrupt a closed council meeting, Naruto?"

Falcon said "I need to find a Genin by the name of Rock Lee."

Sarutobi said "What for?"

Falcon said "You remember the business with the Red Ranger?" At Sarutobi's nod, Falcon continued. "Sadly, we need help to defeat him. We need another Ranger."

Sarutobi said "And Lee is supposed to be this fourth Ranger?"

Falcon said "Yeah."

Sarutobi sighed. He was seriously getting too old for this job. He said "Fine then, but we'll have to bring Gai in on this secret also. He treats Lee like a son, so he would find out sooner or later."

Falcon said "Okay then. Call them in."

Sarutobi snapped his fingers and a team of ANBU appeared. Sarutobi said "Bring me Maito Gai and Rock Lee."

The ANBU team disappeared, only to come back a few minutes later. They said "Sorry sir, we couldn't find them."

Sarutobi said "Oh shit. Falcon, follow me."

Sarutobi quickly walked to the Mission center with Naruto right behind him. When they got to the mission center, Sarutobi found Iruka sitting there. Sarutobi said "Iruka, has Team Gai received any missions outside the village?"

Iruka heard the distress in the Hokage's voice, so he wasted no time in finding the information. "Hokage-sama, Team Gai is on a mission right now."

Falcon said "Where to?"

Iruka looked to the Hokage, silently asking if he should disclose information like that while Falcon was in the room. The Hokage's impatient look didn't drop, so Iruka guessed that Sarutobi wanted him to continue.

Iruka said "They were sent to Juuichi Town in Bird Country to eliminate an illegal gambling ring."

Falcon said "How long is their mission expected to last?"

Iruka said "The mission is expected to last for another week."

Sarutobi turned to Falcon and said "Can it wait a week?"

Falcon said "I'm not even sure it can wait a single day, Hokage-sama. They're in Juuichi Town, I guess that's where I'm going too. Hokage-sama, can you give me a little help?"

Sarutobi said "Sure, but we gotta go back to my office."

Sarutobi and Falcon made for their exit, but before they left, Iruka said "Hokage-sama, why do you need to know the location of Team Gai?"

Falcon said "That, Iruka-san, is a secret. If we tell you, we'll have to kill you. And finding teachers that aren't biased is very hard to do these days."

Falcon and Sarutobi quickly made it to Sarutobi's office. There, Sarutobi wrote a message scroll addressed to Gai, telling him that Falcon was to back them up so they could complete their mission faster. Falcon took the scroll after Sarutobi wrote it, saying "Thanks, old man."

Sarutobi said "Just stay safe out there, Naruto."

Falcon quickly teleported away, leaving Sarutobi to his porn.

* * *

(With Hinata and Kiba)

Hinata and Kiba woke up to find that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. They looked everywhere high and low for him, but still couldn't find him. Eventually, they decided to ask the spirits.

Hinata said _"Kijuukiseirei, where is Naruto?"_

Kijuuki said _"He and Takaseirei had to go do something."_

Kiba said _"How long will they be gone?"_

Kijuuki said _"No idea. It depends on them. They might be gone for an entire day."_

Kiba said _"An entire day? Couldn't they have chosen any other time to do this? We're in deep shit and we need the entire team now."_

Okami decided to make his presence known. He said _"It's about this entire Red Ranger crap. If they can finish what they're trying to do, then the Red Ranger won't stand a chance against us. So all you two have to do is hold the fort until they come back."_

Hinata said _"That's a lot easier said than done."_

* * *

(In Juuichi Town)

Falcon touched down in Juuichi Town, quickly looking around for his fellow Leaf Nin. Seeing them nowhere, Naruto mentally said _"Takaseirei, I have no idea where they are in Juuichi Town."_

"_**Don't worry, Naruto. Let me contact Dragon for a minute. …He said that they are 2 miles northwest of your location."**_

"_Thanks, Takaseirei."_

Falcon jumped to the skies and flew northwest, looking for Team Gai. After flying for a few minutes, he found their location. Gai's team was walking down the street, trying to blend in. Naruto was about to touch down next to them, but then realized that they didn't have their headbands on. _"They must be undercover. If I touch down right next to them, it would completely blow their cover. I have to go undercover also. But how? If I go down there without my mask on, my identity is shot. You got any ideas, Takaseirei?"_

"_**Sorry Naruto, you're on your own. Solve this one yourself. Consider it a growing exercise."**_

"_Y'know, I'm really starting to hate this entire approach you have to helping me. …I think I might have it."_

Naruto flew down to an empty alley and demorphed. He then put on a Henge and went in to the closest store. He bought himself a brown shirt, black pants, black hair dye, and black shoes.

'_Okay. The clothes will make sure that I'm not recognized by Tenten, Lee, and Gai. The hair dye will make sure that I'm not recognized by Neji, all I need to do is make sure that he doesn't see my eyes or it will give me away.' _Naruto then went back into the alleyway. He took off his clothes and put on the ones he recently bought. He then put in the black hair dye. Looking at himself in a mirror, Naruto thought to himself '_Damn. I look good with black hair. Maybe I should keep my hair like this permanently. ..Nah, Hinata would never go for it. Anyway, gotta get moving.'_

Naruto started walking down the street, but couldn't find Team Gai anywhere. Naruto started looking around for any sign of them. Seeing a ladder nearby, Naruto thought _'Maybe a birds-eye view would be better.'_

Naruto went to the ladder and climbed the building it was next to. He started looking through the crowds, finding Team Gai a couple streets over. Naruto discreetly dropped to the ground and started walking behind them.

* * *

(With Team Gai)

Gai and his team had just spent a couple days infiltrating Pablo Escobar's illegal gambling ring. The guy forced them to play a few games and had them recorded, that way he had dirt on them if they decided to rat him out to the cops. Unfortunately for him, they were hired by the cops to be undercover. Gai and his team snuck into the surveillance room and stole some of the security tapes. On the security tapes was the evidence needed to put Pablo behind bars for illegal gambling.

They had just gotten back from delivering the tapes to the mayor, who thanked them and asked them to bring him in the next day, which Gai and his team intended to do.

Gai was walking down the street with his team to their apartment, which was secretly paid for by the mayor of Juuichi Town. As they were walking, he felt someone dig into his pocket. If it wasn't for his years of working undercover, Gai would've grabbed the guys arm and broke it in a split second. But Gai had been undercover as a civilian many times before, so he let the guy steal from his pocket. But what was weird was that the guy actually slipped something in his pocket and didn't steal anything. The guy then shoved him to the ground and broke off running.

Lee was about to give chase, but Tenten grabbed his arm and said "Don't. You might get hurt. He might be armed."

Tenten then leaned in and whispered "We're undercover you moron. If you chase him, you'll blow it."

Lee adopted a sheepish look on his face and said "Oh yeah. I forgot."

Neji quietly activated his Byakugan, looking at the guy who was running. The guy had on a Henge which Neji easily looked through. He also saw that the guy had black hair and a massive amount of chakra. He had enough to match any Jounnin of Konohagakure easily. Neji thought _'Whoever did this must've been a ninja. No civilian has that much chakra.'_

Gai got back up to his feet and decided to leave quickly. The people who were around him said that they would tell the cops what happened, which Gai thanked them for.

Gai said "There was something different about that guy. He didn't steal anything from me."

Neji said "That doesn't make sense. Why would he shove you and take off, but not take anything? Do you think he was running from someone?"

Tenten said "He couldn't have been. There were a lot of people behind us. If he was running from someone we would've heard the people behind us yelling about him pushing them out of the way. He started as soon as he pushed Gai-sensei out of the way, that's for sure."

Gai said "For now, let's get back to our room. We'll think this over when we get there."

The team went to their apartment room, which had a separate room for each of them. When Gai was alone in his room, he dug in his pocket and pulled out the thing that the pickpocket slipped in there. It was a scroll, with the seal of the Hokage on it.

"_Gai,_

_First off, this scroll is to be confidential, so no one is to see this scroll, especially your Genin team. Situations in the village require you and your team to be back here now. So to help you get back faster and complete your mission, I called on the White Ninjetti Ranger to help you finish. I expect you and the White Ninjetti Ranger to finish_ _this mission the day you get this scroll and be on your way back to the village. You are needed back here quickly, so get a move on it. The White Ninjetti Ranger should get in contact with you about when to complete the mission._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage"_

Gai thought _'Okay, that's good and all, but how am I to meet up with him? The Ninjetti Warriors don't exactly have a postal address. …Wait a minute, there's a postscript here under a Genjutsu.'_

Gai broke the Genjutsu, seeing that the handwriting here was different than the handwriting from the earlier parts of the letter.

"_Gai, the Hokage asked me to get into contact with you. So at 2 P.M today, we will meet at the clock tower in the middle of town to talk. I'll make sure that I'm not seen going in there, but you have to do the same thing so your cover isn't broken._

_White Ninjetti Ranger"_

Gai quickly told his team that he was going to the store to pick up some groceries, then quickly moved through the streets to the clock tower.

* * *

(With Kiba and Hinata)

Kiba and Hinata were training in the Virtual Reality room, trying to work out as many kinks in their fighting styles as they possibly could. It was going slow, but they were able to expand on their currently known techniques. They planned on working on that throughout the entire day, but before they could finish, they heard a loud siren blaring.

Kiba and Hinata both ran out of the Virtual Reality room to the main hall of the Command Center. There, they looked at the TV mounted on the wall to see that a squad of Tenga were flying above the road to Tazuna's house.

Wolf and Crane both teleported themselves right in front of the house. While Crane started looking for the Tenga force she knew would come, Wolf went to the door and banged on it, alerting the ninja inside to the problems outside.

The ninja came out to see Crane with her back to them and Wolf pulling out his Lance and walking beside her. Wolf said "Trouble's coming."

The ninja quickly moved and got on all their gear, coming out 5 minutes later. As soon as the ninja came out, the Tenga appeared in the sky. They started shooting out fireballs, trying to destroy Tazuna's house.

Hinata pulled her bow string back and started shooting off arrows to counteract the fireballs. Kurenai yelled out "Shinobi, attack the Tenga. Let the Ninjetti Warriors handle the fireballs."

The ninja all started chucking kunai and shuriken in the air, hoping to hit the Tenga. Many of their weapons missed, but the ones that landed did serious damage. Some of the kunai hit the Tenga in their chest, which momentarily stopped them from firing fireballs. Others hit the Tenga in their wings, causing them to fall to the ground and dying from the impact.

It was slow going, but eventually they started shooting down the Tenga. The more that the ninja shot down, the less fireballs that Hinata had to block, allowing her to help them shoot some of the Tenga down. When it was all said and done, the ninja and Ninjetti prevailed with minimal damage done to Tazuna's house.

Before they could celebrate though, they heard what sounded like a loud jet. Looking in the air, they saw a Cyber-Tenga appear in the sky and start raining down fireballs. Sadly, these fireballs were a lot stronger than regular Tenga fireballs so nothing short of Crane's Freeze Arrow could stop them.

Wolf tried his best to block them, but couldn't do much. He was more of a close range fighter. Wolf yelled out "Crane, change into your Ninja Form and fly up there. Tackle the Cyber-Tenga and get it down here."

Crane did just that. She changed into her Ninja Form and took flight, reaching the Tenga in seconds. She punched the Tenga in its' chest, barely registering the stinging in her hand. Crane dodged the Tenga's fireball, then started doing handseals. She yelled out "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Crane then multiplied to become 10. Each of them started doing handseals, then yelled out "Lightning Style: Lightning Palm!"

All of their right hands' became covered with lightning. All of them charged forward and tried to strike the Cyber-Tenga. Unfortunately, the Cyber-Tenga had another enhancement the Rangers didn't look into. It's mechanical eye was impervious to Genjutsu. So all along, the Cyber-Tenga knew which Crane was the real Crane. The Tenga energized its' claws, then shot off small purple crescent blasts from them and hit Crane, causing her to fall out of the sky.

Seeing Crane fall, Naruto and Hinata both ran out to catch her before she hit the ground hard and hurt herself. Wolf narrowed his eyes and pulled out his Lance. He broke the Lance in two, then charged each half with electricity. He yelled out "Electro Boomerang!" then threw the two halves.

The two halves of the Lance flew in the air towards the Tenga. The Tenga just smirked and charged up its' cannon. The cannon blasted one while the Tenga blasted the other with its' fireball. Both halves came back to Wolf, who caught them and remade his Lance.

Wolf thought _'Damnit, there's no way for me to stop that thing. It's gonna destroy Tazuna's house.'_

Luckily for Wolf, the Step-In Dummy Naruto held many of the same qualities as the real Naruto. Naruto ran up one of the trees, then focused chakra into his feet and jumped in the air. When he reached the top of his jump, he made a Kage Bunshin that grabbed him and threw him higher. He kept going that way until he made it above the Cyber-Tenga.

Naruto then made hundreds of Kage Bunshins in the air. Each of them started falling towards the Cyber-Tenga. Try as it might, the Cyber-Tenga couldn't eliminate al the Naruto's. The Naruto's started grabbing on whatever they could that was connected to the Cyber-Tenga. Slowly but surely, they started pulling it down with them. When the Tenga was about 10 feet in the air, Crane, who recovered partly from her fall, changed to Ranger Form and pulled out her bow. She then charged up the strongest Lightning Arrow she could, then shot it at the Cyber-Tenga.

Luckily for the Step-In Dummy, it dropped off of the Tenga before the arrow hit. The arrow hit the Cyber-Tenga dead in its' chest, causing its' jetpack to malfunction. It was kicked into overdrive and took off into the air. After the Tenga went flying upwards for 100 feet, the jetpack blew up, taking the Tenga and all the clones with it.

Crane then teleported herself to the infirmary with Wolf not far behind her.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto ran through the streets until he got to an alley. Naruto thought _'Hopefully Gai will see that postscript I left on the scroll. Now it's time for me to make my way to the clock tower.' _

Naruto then teleported himself to the alley near the clock tower. Naruto walked out of there, calmly and inconspicuously. Naruto quickly opened the door and climbed the stairs to the top. As he got there, Naruto started taking off all of the clothes he just bought and put on his old ones. _"Pretty good plan, huh Takaseirei?"_

"_**No, it was stupid. What would've happened if a city police officer was watching that? You could've made yourself public enemy number one! You would've been hunted by all the police officers in the city. **_

"_**Another thing, what if Gai's team had just completed the mission but hadn't been able to change back into their regular clothes yet? It wouldn't have mattered if they blew their cover or not so they would've handed you your ass.**_

"_**Also, with stealing from Gai you could've ruined their cover? What if they were supposed to be enforcers or something like that? Letting someone pickpocket them would make it harder for them to finish their mission."**_

"_Oh shit. I didn't think about that."_

"_**I know, which is why you have to start soon, or you're gonna start writing checks your ass can't cash. This isn't a game Naruto. You have to start thinking about your decisions wisely before you act."**_

"_Fine then. Spoilsport."_

Naruto quickly put on the last of his clothes and morphed into his Ninja Form. 10 minutes later, Gai walked through the door of the bottom of the clock tower. Falcon jumped down the stairs and took flight, hovering above Gai. He yelled out "Gai, up here!"

Gai put his foot to the side of the wall and quickly ran up to the top floor of the clock tower. He said "You wanted to see me?"

Falcon said "I trust you read the scroll I left you."

Gai said "So it was you who pick pocketed me."

Falcon chuckled a little and said "I'm not sure it's called pick pocketing if I don't take anything."

Gai said "Yeah, I read the scroll. So how will we go about it. The Hokage wants me and my team back at the village A.S.A.P."

Falcon said "Well, what's your cover?"

* * *

Later on that day, Pablo was running his gambling ring. He stood on a balcony, watching the people gamble. Pablo thought _'These dumbasses don't even know that the games are fixed. They think that they'll make some money, but just as soon as they start winning and get their spirits up, my people crush them and take all their money. Ah, it pays to be bad.'_

The idea was going great. All these people came in with their life savings, trying to triple it, only to lose it all. It was such a beautiful con, that Pablo started singing to himself in his mind.

'_The Lord is good to me,_

_And so I thank the Lord,_

_For giving me, The things I need,_

_The money from my gambling ring,_

_Oh He's been good to me_

'_I owe the Lord so much,_

_For everything I see,_

'_Cause since the Lord, is by my side,_

_My money will always multiply, _

_Oh He's been good to me_

'_Here am I, 'neath the clear blue sky,_

_Doing as I please,_

_Hanging with my shady friends,_

_Or stealing folks' money,_

'_I wake up everyday,_

_As happy as can be,_

_Because I know, that here and now,_

_In this city I hold the crown,_

_Oh God's been good to me.'_

What was even better was that his new bodyguard of his. Originally, Pablo had 5 bodyguards, but this new one beat all the other ones up by himself. Now he paid 1/5th the price for even better protection. The money he would make from that had him singing to himself yet again.

As he was singing to himself, his hired bodyguard was looking at the clock opposite them. The clock read 4:44. At 4:45, the sun would be almost down.

* * *

As the clock struck 4:20, a figure walked through the doors of the warehouse. The man was checked by the guard at the door and was proven to have no weapons on him, but he had a ton of cash. As the man walked in, he quietly stole the guards' wallet, making his way into the warehouse. The man quickly went over to the bar and started drinking. After drinking a little, he went to the tables and started playing.

After quickly checking, the man saw that the people running the tables were cheating. _'That will make this a whole lot easier' _thought the man. The man himself started cheating. Chakra was such a huge advantage for him. And since the table runners were cheating themselves, he was morally in the right.

The man started using chakra to cheat the cheaters, turning the guards 300 ryo to 4500 quickly. As he started winning more, he saw the guy running the table sweating a little. After a few more games, where the mystery man doubled his 4500, the guy running the table had enough. His ways of cheating weren't working, which could only mean that the guy who was cleaning him out was cheating also. He signaled the guards over, who circled the mystery man.

The mystery man was wearing black pants with black shoes and white gloves on. He was also wearing a white hoodie and he had the hood up. The man was looking at the table, the hood casting a shadow over his face which hid his identity.

One of the guards said "Alright buddy, it's time to come with us."

The mystery man said "Okay then sir, but could you please tell me what time it is? I'll have to be getting home to the missus soon."

Another guard said "It's a quarter to five."

The mystery man, who had his hands supporting his head, said "Thank you."

The mystery man then quickly extended his arms out to the side of him as far as they could go. Out of the sleeves came smoke bombs that impacted on the ground next to him and kicking up a huge smokescreen. The blast startled everyone in the warehouse, but a guard screaming in pain sent everyone into a panic.

As the smoke cleared, it showed the White Ninjetti Ranger in Ranger Form fighting against all the guards and cutting them down. Pablo freaked out, screaming and almost voiding his bowels. His bodyguard said "Master Pablo, follow me quickly. We must get you to the panic room."

Pablo quickly took his bodyguards' hand as the bodyguard guided the scared Pablo to the panic room. The bodyguard quickly put Pablo into the panic room and entered himself. The bodyguard locked the door and activated the power to the room. The room was stocked with food and money. Pablo said "Thank you…Um, I'm sorry. What is your name again?"

His bodyguard walked over to him and said "Oh, I'm sorry. In all the chaos, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Maito Gai. Jounnin of Konohagakure no Sato. You're under arrest for the operation of an illegal gambling ring."

Pablo screamed and ran towards the one window in the panic room. Pablo was planning to hop to the adjacent building and make his escape. Luckily for him, the other building wasn't that far away so he could hop to it. Pablo ran across the rooftops, barely making the jumps from rooftop to rooftop. Pablo looked behind him and didn't see Gai coming after him, so he stopped, wiped his sweat of his forehead and said "Phew! I'm glad that's over."

A voice in front of him said "Now what makes you think you're home free?"

Pablo looked up, and standing in front of him was the White Ninjetti Ranger in his Ninja Form hovering near the edge of the building. Pablo freaked and tried to run the other way, but bumped into someone. Looking up, he saw Gai there.

Pablo started looking around everywhere, looking for any possible way to get out of his situation, but before he could run, he was chopped in the back of the neck by Falcon.

Gai picked him up and said "Good going Falcon. What should we do with him?"

Falcon said "We're dropping him off to the mayor. But what we should be asking ourselves is what we're gonna do with all that money in his panic room?"

Gai narrowed his eye at Falcon and said "Are you suggesting we steal it?"

Falcon said "Yeah. He's going to jail. What would he be using this money for except to buy a lot of lube?"

Gai quickly smirked and said "I like the way you think. All of us get…1/10 of it while the rest goes to Konoha?"

Falcon said "¼ goes to Konoha. ¼ to Juuichi Town. 1/10 to all of us."

Gai said "Deal."

With that, Gai went up in smoke, revealing himself to be a Kage Bunshin. Falcon quickly made his way to the panic room and divided the money up like he and Gai agreed to. Falcon then went to City Hall, where there were 5 armed guards standing outside. Falcon dropped Pablo, making sure he would live, then dropped the scroll with the money sealed inside it.

Falcon then flew to the outskirts of the town. After flying for a while, he found Team Gai and touched down next to them. Falcon said "Hello, Gai-san."

Gai said "Hello, what are you doing here?"

Falcon said "The Hokage said he wants your team back at the village quickly. Two of the rookie Genin teams went on the same C-rank mission and it's causing the D-ranks to pile up so he needs his other Genin to pick up the slack."

Tenten sighed loudly and said "We're being express delivered home just to do more D-ranks? That's messed up."

Gai said "Just take us back."

Falcon said "Okay then, everyone join hands."

The 5 of them all joined hands and Naruto teleported them into the Hokage's office. The hokage was sitting at his desk, waiting for the team to come in. The Hokage said "Good job, Falcon."

Falcon said "Anytime, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage said "That's all I need you to do."

Falcon then jumped out of the window and flew into the distance. The Hokage then said "Team 9, report."

As the team reported on their success, the Hokage listened to them. Afterwards, he said "Okay then. I will expect your written statements on the mission tomorrow night. For now, rest, you have missions to do tomorrow. Gai, please stay so we can do your Jounnin Sensei Evaluation."

The Genin left the Hokage's office and tower, walking down the street. Eventually, all of them went their separate ways, saying goodbye to each other. As Lee was walking down the street, he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder, then he was teleported to the Hokage's office.

When he touched down, he said "How am I back in the Hokage's office?"

A voice to his left said "I brought you here."

Looking to his left, Lee saw Naruto standing there. Lee said "Hey I know you, you're one of the new Genin aren't you?"

Gai narrowed his eyes and said "And if I'm not mistaken, you're supposed to be on a mission in Wave Country. Hokage-sama, what is he doing here?"

Naruto said "We don't have time for a full explanation, so I'll be brief. Lee, do you wanna join the Ninjetti Warriors?"

Lee said "What?"

Naruto said "I'm one of the Ninjetti Warriors. Do you wanna join also?"

Lee said "You're one of the Ninjetti Warriors. How?"

Naruto said "We don't have time for this! Lee, the Ninjetti Warriors are a part of a group of peacekeepers that work to bring peace to the ENTIRE galaxy, and I'm asking you if you wanna join."

Lee said "I don't know…"

Naruto said "Your ranger suit will be green."

Lee shouted "DEAL!"

Gai shouted "Lee!"

Lee said "What, Gai-sensei?"

Gai said "You can't make a decision based on the color of your outfit."

Lee whined "Why not?"

Gai said "Because I said so. Now, why do you need Lee? Why not take Neji, or Tenten?"

Naruto said "Y'know what, I'm tired of explaining this to people. Dragon!"

Gai got a quizzical look on his face, wondering why Naruto shouted Dragon to the sky, but in a green flash of light, a man appeared in the Hokage's Office. The guy wore a green shirt and black pants, and oddly enough, had green hair.

He said "We needed someone closest to my personality and thought patterns, and Lee was the closest we could find. Lee is the only person here that can take my powers. Trust me, Gai-san, the Ninjetti Warriors are in desperate need of a fourth and Lee could really do some good on our team."

Gai said "Who are you?"

Dragon said "An advisor of the Ninjetti Warriors. We'll go into depth with you later. But for now, Lee has to make a choice. It won't get in the way of his Shinobi duties at all."

Lee said "Naruto, you said that it was part of a group of peacekeepers, right?"

Naruto said "Yeah, it's like being a ninja. Except instead of protecting a village, you're protecting the entire galaxy."

Lee said "I accept."

Naruto smiled and said "Thank you Lee. You have no idea just how you helped us here."

Lee said "So now what do I do?"

Dragon said "Stand still for a minute. We're going on a little trip."

Dragon and Lee then went up in flashes of green while Naruto, Sarutobi, and Gai went up in flashes of white. When they landed, they were in the Power Rangers' base. Gai said "Where are we?"

The Hokage said "I'd like to know that also."

Naruto said "You're in our base. Now be quiet, this is a serious occasion."

Gai said "What's about to happen?"

Behind them, they heard a voice say "Lee's about to be inducted into the Ninjetti Warriors."

Turning around, they saw Takaseirei in his human form. The Hokage recognized him and said "Ah, Takaseirei-san, how are you doing these days?"

Takaseirei said "Just fine Hokage-sama."

The Hokage said "I need to ask, why am I here exactly?"

Takaseirei said "I thought you would wanna see this."

The Hokage said "So Naruto's, Kiba's, and Hinata's inductions were exactly like this?"

Takaseirei said "No. Kiba's and Hinata's were like this. Naruto's was a little bit different."

The Hokage said "How different?"

Falcon(who was still in uniform) said "Not much different. If you call being teleported to a different planet and having to fight my way through a forest full of warlike aliens and climbing a mountain 'not much different.'"

Takaseirei said "What can I say? I'm different from those three. Now, let's be quiet, it's happening."

Lee appeared in the middle of the room while a huge, green Chinese dragon was in front of him. The Dragon said "Kneel."

Lee listened to the Dragon and kneeled. Dragon continued "Rock Lee, you are brave, strong, and you are not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. You always do what you believe to be right and do your best to be a peacekeeper. You would make a perfect apprentice for me, and round out the Ninjetti Warrior team perfectly as the Dragon Ninjetti Warrior. Do you accept the position?"

Lee looked the Chinese Dragon in its' eyes, and said "I accept."

Dragon said "Good." In Dragon's hands appeared a green orb. The orb shot out of its' hands and entered Lee, who was still kneeling down. When the orb hit Lee, Lee and the orb caused a huge green flash, and when the flash died down, Lee was in his Ranger Form.

Lee had on a green spandex suit that was white around the neck and with white diamond designs on his chest. The biggest diamond was in the center of his chest with two smaller ones on the side of it.

His greaves ended mid-shin and his gauntlets ended mid-forearm, like Crane's and Wolf's. The diamond designs on the ends of them were green. His helmet simulated a dragon with its' mouth open. Where the green armor of the helmet and the black glass visor met was covered with a gray armor. On top of the gray armor was a much lighter shade that was supposed to look like teeth.

Above the visor were black oval-like shapes that were shaped like eyes. In between them and a little lower was a red ruby that was supposed to look like a nose. To finish the helmet, a silver mouthpiece was on there to simulate closed lips, like Crane's and Wolf's uniforms.

On top of his uniform was more armor. It was a gold chest piece that covered his back, chest and shoulders with straps under his armpits to keep it in place. On each bicep was a gold band. (Link on Profile)

On the side of his body was a green dagger with what looked like gold engravings on it. At the guard of the hilt was what looked like a three-toed dragon foot. When the transformation was complete, Dragon said "Rise up, Dragon Ninjetti Ranger, and accept your place as a member of the Ninjetti Warriors."

Lee quietly stood up on both feet, showing off his new full height of 6'2. Lee said "I'm ready."

* * *

(2 hours later)

After healing themselves, Wolf and Crane decided to stay with Tazuna, saying that the Konoha nin and Tazuna seemed to be the main target of Rito's forces. Tazuna decided that until the Ninjetti Warriors could push Rito out of Wave Country, he would stop the construction on his bridge. Crane started using her Blaze Arrow ability to thaw out Kakashi. With each arrow, more and more of Kakashi's icy tomb started to fall apart.

Before Crane could completely free Kakashi, Naruto stepped in. He said "Crane-san, stop."

Crane said "Why? I've almost got it."

Naruto said "If you keep going like this, you'll wear yourself out and won't be strong enough to fight against the red guy. I think me and Sasuke can thaw him out the rest of the way."

Sasuke, who was sitting next to them, heard their conversation and said "Correction, only you will thaw him out the rest of the way."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, narrowed his eyes, and said "What do you mean by that?"

Sasuke said "I'm not gonna help you thaw him out."

Kurenai said "Sasuke, if I have to order you to thaw out _your _own Jounnin Sensei, then I will."

Sasuke turned to Kurenai and gave off a ghost of a smirk. He said "I would _gladly_ help thaw Kakashi out, but since a certain teammate of mine broke my nose, my breathing is irregular, which could make the Fire Jutsu go out of control."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes slightly, knowing that he got her in a technicality. Kurenai said "Sadly, you're right. Naruto, thaw out Kakashi."

Naruto created Kage Bunshin and used them to take Kakashi to dry land. Like previously stated in the story, half of Tazuna's house was over water and mostly made of wood. When Naruto's clones got Kakashi to dry land, they all did the Grand Fireball Jutsu to try and thaw out Kakashi.

While this was going on, Wolf was in the living room practicing with his Lance. While he was doing that, Inari came down the stairs and saw him. He said "Why are you practicing anyway? You're just gonna get yourself killed. The Red Ranger already took out your entire team. He even took out that Jounnin."

Wolf said "That's why we're practicing. If he can take us out like that, imagine what he could do if we weren't here? We can't let that huge of a power gap exist between us."

Inari said "It's hopeless. He took out Gato and Gato had our entire country practically enslaved. Fighting him is a useless battle. It's like a rabbit trying to outrun a cheetah. You're just fighting a battle you're bound to lose."

Wolf said "We won't lose."

Inari then blew up. "And that's another thing that pisses me off! How can you come here and act like you know just what we've been through? We've been beaten and abused for years! You don't know the true meaning of pain."

Wolf narrowed his eyes behind his helmet. He said "You think you had it hard? Boy, this is nothing. You still have your mother and your grandpa here with you. I know people who didn't have ANYONE in their lives. Those people were unfortunate enough to have to be containers for demons. What's worse is that they didn't even have a say in the matter. They had to take the blame for everything those demons did, when they themselves did nothing wrong. Most of those demon containers were neglected, ostracized, or publicly hunted by their villages. Their families were either killed protecting them or their families abandoned them. They grew up alone and hated by all. But you, you still have your mother and grandfather. You think you've got it bad? Boy, you don't know the meaning of pain!"

Inari could only stare at the Blue Ranger, going over what Wolf said in his mind. Inari then shut his mouth and went up to his room to think about what he said. Wolf went on practicing with his Lance, while Crane went up the stairs. She walked to Inari's room to see him crying. She silently sneaked in and said "What's wrong, Inari-san?"

Inari said "It's just what the Blue Ranger said. …Is it true? Are there really people like that in the world?"

Crane said "Sadly, yes."

Inari said "But that's so unfair! They didn't do anything."

Crane said "That's what burns Wolf up so much. Sadly, bad things happen to good people, and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

Inari gave out a hollow laugh and said "Here I am, crying about my situation. And all those people are out there living lives a lot worse than mine."

Crane said "No matter how bad you have it Inari, there's always someone out there who has it worse. And your situation isn't anything to scoff at either. But, your situation can be fixed."

Inari pulled his head up and looked and Crane. He said "How?"

Crane said "All you have to do is stand up for yourself. If you, your mother, your grandpa, and everyone else in this village stood up to Gato, Gato would've been helpless and beaten. You might not know it, but every human being on this planet has power. All you have to do, is learn how to use it, focus it for the right reasons and causes, and anything is possible."

Inari said "Anything?"

Crane said "Just about."

Inari said "But what about Rito?"

Crane said "Rito's a little bit different. He's stronger than Gato, so it takes a special group of people to beat him. And that's what we're for. The Ninjetti Warriors take care of the Rito's of the world, so that you can take care of the Gato's in this world. If we all work together for the sake of peace, evil will find no home on this planet, and everyone can live happily."

Inari said "That sounds like a great world to live in."

Crane said "And it's up to us, to make it. One day at a time."

Inari said "Thanks, Crane-san."

Crane said "No problem."

Crane then left Inari's room to go back downstairs to keep watch on Tazuna's family. When she went downstairs, she heard a loud yell of "I did it!"

Crane, Wolf, and the other ninja quickly ran out of the house to the source of the voice, Naruto. When they reached Naruto, Naruto had just dismissed his clones and was doing a little victory dance.

Sasuke said "What are you so happy about, dobe?"

Naruto said "Well, teme, I just thawed out Kakashi-sensei."

Kurenai said "Where is he?"

A voice above them said "Up here."

Looking up, they all saw Kakashi doing some sit-ups while he was hanging from a tree branch. Kakashi said "When you're frozen solid, you tend to get a little stiff."

Kurenai sighed and said "I'm glad you're alright, Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Thanks. I just wished some others shared your sympathy." While Kakashi said that, his eyes were directly on Sasuke. Sasuke just scoffed and went back into Tazuna's house.

Kurenai said "Well, hurry up with that. The Red Ranger could attack at any time."

A voice beside them said "Oh, you mean like now."

Looking to the origin of the voice, there stood the Red Ranger with his sword turned its' icy blue color. Kurenai yelled "Scatter!"

Everyone jumped, right before the Red Ranger unleashed a crescent wave of ice energy that almost froze them. The Red Ranger had 40 Tenga with him, and four Cyber-Tenga. The Red Ranger said "I brought a few friends with me. You don't mind, do you? Tenga, ATTACK!"

The Tenga force ran forward, aiming to kill the ninja. Crane quickly jumped into the trees and started picking the Tengas off one by one. Before the Tenga could do any damage to the ninja, they were already down 5 Tenga.

Wolf ran forward with both his claws out. Wolf energized the claws, causing them to glow white and grow immensely. Wolf jumped into the air and came down on the Tenga, yelling out "Double Mega Claw!"

Wolf then went through the Tenga like a tornado. Any Tenga that was within 5 feet of him were slashed by his claws. Before Wolf could do more, he was blasted in the face by a Cyber-Tenga.

When Wolf was able to get back up, he saw that the ninja were fighting the Tenga, while Crane was fighting two Cyber-Tenga alone. Wolf would rush to her help, but he was a little preoccupied by the two Cyber-Tenga in his way.

Wolf held his Lance in a defensive stance as the Cyber-Tenga charged him. Unknown to the Cyber-Tenga, Wolf had been practicing with his Lance and he discovered a new trick he could do.

When the Tenga came to attack him, Wolf blocked both with his Lance, and with a thought, he energized the Lance. Wolf discovered he could cover the entire Lance in electricity. Doing that, he blocked the Cyber-Tenga's attacks, sending jolts of electricity through their bodies. The Cyber-Tengas backed up quickly before the electricity could do any harm. They then started shooting fireballs at him, causing Wolf to have to dodge them.

Crane was doing a tiny bit better. Crane was able to quickly get off an Electric Arrow before the Cyber-Tenga caused any permanent damage to her. Crane's shot momentarily turned off all the Cyber-Tenga's enhancements, but she was still left with two Cyber-Tenga whose armor was near invulnerable. Quickly, Crane realized that she didn't have a weapon that could help her get through their armor, but Wolf did.

After hitting the Cyber-Tenga with another Electric Arrow, Crane hit them each with a Freeze Arrow, causing a thin sheet of ice to form around them. Crane then turned her attention to Wolf's direction. Wolf had been knocked down and was inbetween both of his enemies. Thinking quickly, she shot both Tenga with Lightning Arrows, causing their enhancements to go with them.

Crane then pulled back on the bow and shot off two regular arrows at the same time, both hitting the Cyber-Tenga in their necks, killing them. Crane jumped down to Wolf to help him up. Wolf said "Thanks for the save."

Crane said "Help me kill those two and we're even."

Wolf said "Sure. Shoot these."

Wolf then broke his Lance into two parts and energized both of them. He handed both to Crane, who shot them through the frozen Cyber-Tenga one at a time to kill them. Wolf jumped up and got his Lance pieces back, forming them into one again.

Wolf then saw that the ninja were getting their butts handed to them. Kakashi had his headband up and his father's Tanto out. Everytime a Tenga would lunge at him, Kakashi would easily dodge and slice the Tenga's neck. Eventually, Kakashi finished all five of his. But he was the only one doing good.

During the fights, Sasuke had unlocked his Sharingan, allowing him to copy the same strategy that Kakashi adopted. Sakura was hiding behind Sasuke, forcing him to take on all of her Tenga also. Sadly, none of the other Genin knew any attacks that could kill, so they were fighting a losing battle. They couldn't hold out when the odds were so stacked against them.

And that's where Crane and Wolf decided to help out. Wolf ran forward and started attacking the Tenga while Crane used her bow to shoot the rest down. Eventually, they were able to take out the entire horde.

Turning to the one who lead the Tenga there, the Red Ranger stood there. He said "So, you guys have some skills. Let's see how good you are against an old friend and his buddies."

A purple column of light from the sky appeared right next to the Red Ranger. Next to him appeared a monster. The monster was a sickly green. It's eye was in the middle of its' chest. At the bottom of his chest was an opening where a purple tongue hung out, dripping saliva. It's shoulders were huge for it's body size, as were the monsters' thighs. The monster had silver blades coming out of its shoulders and head. On its hands were three massive claws each, and three smaller ones inbetween. With him, were 40 more Tenga.

Wolf said "Have we seen this guy before?"

Kakashi said "Yes. He's one of the monsters that attacked the village a while ago. I think his name was 'Repellator.'"

The monster, Repellator, said "It's a good thing you remembered my name. It's good that you know the name of your killer."

Wolf said "As long as we're here, the only ones dying will be you two."

The Red Ranger said "Big talk for someone who hasn't lasted 5 minutes in a fight with me. Besides, it's just 10 of you, and 40 Tenga. How will you beat them when you have to take us also."

A voice behind the Red Ranger said "They're not the only ones fighting here."

Turning around, the Red Ranger saw Inari standing with many of the citizens of Wave Country, all armed with weapons. Inari said "We've taken crap from Gato before, we're not gonna take it from you. This is our world to live in, and we're not gonna be afraid to stand up for ourselves anymore!"

The Red Ranger scowled behind his helmet. He said "Oh, so you all decided to finally grow some balls? Too bad you didn't while that fatass was here, you might've lived through this rebellion of yours. Tenga, kill the villagers."

Wolf yelled out "Shinobi, help the villagers."

Kakashi said "You heard him, attack the Tenga."

The ninja all ran past the Ninjetti and their enemies, helping the villagers deal with the Tenga. Wolf growled and charged the Red Ranger, but before he could get there, he was grabbed by Repellator, then slashed across his chest. Wolf rolled on the ground and jumped back to his feet, only to narrowly dodge one of Repellator's claws. Crane pulled back the string on her Bow, then let two arrows fly at the same time. One hit Repellator in his eye, the other hit his tongue.

Repellator let loose a loud yell out of pain. Wolf said "Now I remember. His eye is his weak spot."

Wolf then charged forward with his Lance out, trying to strike Repellator's eye. Before Wolf's strike could hit, Repellator's eye glowed purple, and a purple beam shot out of it and hit Wolf right in the chest, leaving Wolf on the ground cringing in pain.

Crane started shooting Repellator from a distance. Since she didn't give Repellator a chance to move closer, he wasn't able to do damage. The Red Ranger scoffed and jumped over Repellator and landed in front of Crane. He then summoned his broadsword and slashed her from her left hip to her right shoulder, knocking her down.

Crane quickly jumped back up and tried to hit the Red Ranger. Sadly, she couldn't. Every move she made sent jolts of pain through her body, paralyzing her. Crane easily ducked under her fist, then kicked her in the chest.

The Red Ranger then turned around quickly and blocked Wolf's claw. The Red Ranger then gave Wolf a small kick to the chest, knocking him back. Wolf charged again, which was exactly what the Red Ranger wanted. At the right time, the Red Ranger ducked under Wolf's attack, then used Wolf's forward momentum to flip him over the Red Ranger and onto the ground.

Wolf jumped up and tried to attack along with Crane, but the Red Ranger hit both of them in their heads with the flat side of his broadsword, putting both of them on the ground.

The Red Ranger said "I almost wish Whitey was here. At least he could give me a little bit of a challenge."

A voice behind the Red Ranger said "Ask and ye shall receive."

Turning around, the Red Ranger had to block a strike from Falcon, who used his unoccupied hand to punch the Red Ranger in the helmet, breaking their sword clash. Falcon then yelled out "High Roller!"

Falcon's attack sent the Red Ranger skyward, where Falcon quickly followed. Falcon then focused chakra into his legs and yelled out "Calibur!"

Falcon, defying the laws of physics, executed a mid-air Streak, slashing through the Red Ranger and causing him a lot of pain. Falcon landed, then jumped towards his teammates. Falcon said "What you don't get, gorilla boy, is that the Ninjetti Warriors always work best as a team."

The Red Ranger recovered from Falcon's barrage of attacks saying "And that is supposed to mean something, how? I've defeated you three when you were working as a team."

Falcon then smirked behind his helmet and said "Which is why I called in a couple favors and got some help."

Out of the trees jumped a figure. The figure landed right beside the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger was barely able to get his sword up enough time to block the green dagger. Before the Red Ranger could do much more, the new figure pulled his dagger back, then quickly went under the Red Ranger's guard and slashed his stomach then kicking him in his unguarded stomach, knocking him back.

Looking at his new opponent, the Red Ranger said "So, you got another ranger huh? As if that'll help you at all."

The Red Ranger composed himself and ran towards the Green Ranger. The Red Ranger said "So you can attack pretty quick. Let's see you defend against a broadsword with that puny dagger of yours."

The Green Ranger stood there, as still as a statue. The Red Ranger pulled his sword back and started slashing at the Green Ranger. The Green Ranger easily used his own speed to evade the sword strikes, making it look like childs' play. The Red Ranger tried a downward slash that the Green Ranger jumped back from. The Green Ranger then put all his weight on his back leg, then jumped forward quickly striking with his front leg, knocking the Red Ranger back. The Green Ranger said "Guys, take Repellator. I'll take him."

Falcon said "You heard the man."

Falcon quickly ran towards Repellator and jumped over him. Mentally, he said _"How are you guys feeling?"_

Wolf sarcastically said _"Great, we're fan-fucking-tastic. We're surrounded by gumdrops and ice cream."_

Crane said _"There's no need for sarcasm, Kiba. Naruto, what's the plan?"_

Falcon said _"I distract him, you guys kill him."_

Falcon then started attacking Repellator. Falcon yelled out "Streak!" Falcon flew towards Repellator and tried to strike him, but Repellator blocked. The sheer power behind the Streak though knocked Repellator backwards and broke his block. Wolf then rushed in and yelled out "Mega Claw!"

Wolf slashed Repellator across his chest, leaving him open to be hit by Crane's arrow. Crane hit Repellator with a Lightning Arrow, paralyzing him to the spot with pain. Falcon charged up a Judgment Cut and let it fly, hitting Repellator across the chest. Wolf quickly energized one end of his Lance with lightning, giving it Crane. Crane docked it in her Bow and quickly shot it off, hitting Repellator in the chest.

The Red Ranger pulled back his sword and went on the offensive. The Red Ranger tried a horizontal slash, which the Green Ranger ducked, then kicked the Red Ranger in his chin, knocking him skyward. The Green Ranger quickly jumped in the air until he was next to the Red Ranger. The Green Ranger flipped in the air and kicked the Red Ranger to the ground.

Wolf mentally said _"Naruto, just who the hell is this guy?"_

Falcon, smirking behind his helmet, said _"That's Rock Lee. He was chosen to become the Dragon Ninjetti Ranger, Codename: Dragon."_

Crane said _"So Dragon-san decided to take on a Ranger also."_

Falcon said _"Yeah, and he said that from now on, he wants us to call him 'Ryuseirei.' That way, he and Lee won't be confused with each other."_

The Red Ranger got back up and said "Rule the Frozen Lands, Goriraseirei!"

The blade of the Red Ranger's broadsword was covered in an icy blue aura. He then ran towards Dragon and tried to hit him with a downward slash. Dragon jumped backwards to avoid the slash, but out of the blade came a blue crescent of energy that Dragon didn't expect. He jumped to the side to avoid the attack, but his right foot was still caught in the attack, freezing over.

The Red Ranger ran after Dragon, who was slowed down with his foot encased in ice. The Red Ranger started slashing at the Green Ranger's head, but every attack missed. The Red Ranger quickly ducked down and tried to hit Dragon's right leg, but Dragon jumped up. He flipped in the air, then hit the Red Ranger in the helmet with his right foot, shattering the ice.

The Red Ranger got up and said "Okay, now I'm pissed!"

The Red Ranger called on the power of the Four Tailed Lava Ape, encasing him with a thin aura of deep red chakra. He then rushed Dragon, holding his broadsword in one hand. The Red Ranger eventually reached Dragon and started slashing at him, faster than he was just mere moments ago.

Dragon dodged three strikes consecutively, but each strike put him more and more off-balance until he couldn't dodge the downward strike of the Red Ranger. Dragon had no choice but to unveil his trump card.

The Red Ranger sent a downward strike at the Green Ranger, but his sword stopped right before it hit. The Red Ranger tried to pull the sword back, but he couldn't move his arm. As a matter of fact, he couldn't move his body. Before he could piece together what happened, Dragon stood back up.

Dragon put his hand on the Red Ranger's chest, then sent him rocketing backwards. The Red Ranger was knocked into Repellator and both were sent to the ground. Some unknown power lifted both the Red Ranger and Repellator up.

Dragon turned to his fellow Ninjetti Warriors and said "Take them out."

The Rangers didn't need to be told twice. Falcon said "I got Repellator, you get gorilla boy."

Falcon charged up his sword with a supercharged Judgment Cut. He then ran towards Repellator, and when he was close enough, he yelled out "EX Streak!"

Falcon jumped forward, then used the supercharged attack to cut cleanly through Repellator. Repellator let loose a blood curdling yell, then exploded, spilling his guts all over Falcon's back and the Red Ranger's side. The Red Ranger then felt searing pain as he was shot by a lightning-covered end of the Wolf Lance. Before the Red Ranger could even scream, the other end hit him.

The Red Ranger let loose a huge scream and the Lance pieces fell to the ground. The Red Ranger was then lifted high in the sky, then slammed to the ground. The Red Ranger shakily got himself to his knees. He faced Falcon, Crane, and Wolf and said "You may have gotten a new ally, but he wont' save your asses forever."

The Red Ranger then got on his feet and turned to Dragon. He said "And you. You'll get yours soon enough."

The Red Ranger had a purple column of light descend on him, picking him up and teleporting him away from the Rangers. The Rangers all let loose a sigh of relief that the Red Ranger was gone. The ninja all sighed in relief also, because with the Red Ranger gone, that meant they could take a small break.

Wolf turned to Falcon and Dragon and said "Oh man, am I glad you guys came when you did. A second later, and me and Crane would've been smears on the ground."

Falcon said "Hopefully with Dragon on our side, we won't have any close calls like that anymore. Now go pick up your Lance so we can go home."

Wolf started walking over to where his Lance was in pieces, but before he got there, they both lifted in the air and floated over to him at chest level. Looking around, he saw Dragon with his fist clenched, but his index and middle fingers pointing at the Lance pieces. Wolf said "Dude, you can control stuff with your mind?"

Dragon walked over to Wolf and said "Yeah, and it's called telekinesis."

Wolf said "So that's how you knocked away the Red Ranger."

Dragon said "Yeah, but the heavier the object, the harder it is to manipulate. And if someone tries hard enough, they can break through it. The technique isn't really battle-ready yet, but I caught them by surprise."

Wolf said "Whatever happens, a victory is a victory. You just gotta have that technique battle-ready by the next time we fight the Red Ranger. I'll help you."

Dragon said "Thanks."

With that, they both regrouped with Falcon and Crane, teleporting themselves out of the village.

* * *

(One week later)

With the help of the Ninjetti Warriors, the people of Wave Country were able to fix and complete the bridge. On the grand opening of the bridge, the ninja and Ninjetti were all there. Tazuna said "On behalf of all of Wave Country, I want to thank you all, shinobi and Ninjetti Warrior alike. Thanks to your selfless deeds, our bridge is completed and life will start to return to our village."

Falcon said "No problem. All in a days' work for a Ninjetti Warrior."

Kurenai said "It was nothing."

Kakashi muttered "If you call being frozen solid 'nothing', then yes."

Shino and Naruto quickly elbowed Kakashi in his ribs, getting him to shut up. Tazuna said "As soon as we get the money, I promise that we will pay you all back."

Kakashi eye-smiled, and said "That's good to hear. Now we have to be on our way."

Kakashi and the other Shinobi all started walking away. The Ninjetti all were about to teleport away, but before they could, they were approached by Inari. Inari walked up to Wolf and said "Will you come back and visit?"

Crane said "We'll all come visit."

Inari said "I wanna be strong like you guys."

Wolf said "Why?"

Inari said "Crane-san said that the people in the world like Rito need special people to bring them down. I wanna be one of them. I wanna protect my entire country like you guys protected us."

Falcon said "Okay then. We need someone here to help take care of the small problems. You think you can do that, little man?"

Inari enthusiastically said "Yeah!"

Falcon said "Fine then, we'll come back soon and teach you a few things."

Dragon said "If you play your cards right, you might be in line to become a Ninjetti Warrior yourself."

Inari said "That's impossible."

Falcon chuckled a little and said "Take it from me, our little protégé, anything is possible."

Inari said "You really think so?"

Falcon nodded and said "I know so."

Inari looked to the corner of his eye, as if he was thinking about something. He then said "Inari Tsuno, the Shark Ranger."

Wolf nodded his head and said "That does have a nice ring to it."

Inari then shook his head and said "Inari Tsuno, the Phoenix Ranger."

Dragon laughed and said "That's what I'm talking about." He then patted Inari on the shoulder.

Wolf said "We'll be back to see you in a while Inari. Take care!" The Ninjetti Warriors then teleported away to assume their real identities.

Inari said "Gramps, we forgot to name the bridge."

Tazuna said "Oh yeah, we did. How about 'The Super Awesome Bridge that Tazuna Built.'"

All Tazuna heard was widespread boos from the entire crowd. Tsunami said "How about, the 'Bridge of the Ninjetti?'"

Inari said "Yeah, that's an awesome name."

Everyone from the crowd started murmuring in agreement. Tazuna said "Well, it seems that we have a winner. In order to honor those who reignited the fighting spirit of Wave Country and brought happiness back to our town, we shall name it, 'The Bride of the Ninjetti.'"

And so the Ninjetti Warriors went to sleep that night, knowing that they saved lives, which was a reward in itself for them. What they didn't know, was that what seemed to be a small deed to them would impact the lives of the people of Wave Country in ways that no one would ever anticipate.

* * *

(End)


	12. Training Day

Here's the next Chapter of Ninjetti Warriors. After being bounced around in my head for over 3 months, I finally got the chance to type all of this up. I hope you like!

* * *

Naruto woke up that day feeling great and refreshed. Kurenai-sensei had given him and the team the day off, so they all decided that they would just go and have fun around the village. As he started dressing himself for a day of relaxation, the party pooper, also known as Takaseirei, started to speak up.

"Sorry Naruto. You still got training."

"What do you mean? Kurenai-sensei gave us the day off.'

"Did I?"

"But, we were planning on-"

"Naruto, Rito won't take a day off, so we can't either."

Naruto sighed loudly, and then mentally replied "Fine. Party pooper."

Naruto had to take off his regular clothes and put on his Shinobi attire. As he was fully dressed, he was consumed in a column of white light and teleported to their Command Center on another planet. When he landed, he looked around and realized that he was in the Viewing Room for one of the Virtual Reality Rooms in the base. He also saw that he wasn't the only occupant of the room.

Tweaking with the settings was Ryuseirei. Before, he just went by the name 'Dragon', but ever since they added a fourth to their Power Ranger team, he decided to call himself 'Ryuseirei' so that he and their new member won't be mistaken for each other. Seeing that they were the only ones in the room, Naruto said "What are we doing today, Ryuseirei?"

Ryuseirei said "Today, you guys are in for a real treat. You're facing off against a Cyber-Tenga."

Naruto scoffed and said "A Cyber-Tenga? You're saying it like it's something new. We face them all the time."

Ryuseirei smirked and said "Have you ever faced one alone before?"

All the color in Naruto's face started leaving it. "Alone? Are you guys crazy! There's no way I would win. Hell, none of us would win a battle against a Cyber-Tenga one on one."

Ryuseirei smirked and said "That's what you think. We'll see when you guys get out there."

After Ryuseirei ended his statement, a flash of pink and blue lit up the viewing Room. Hinata and Kiba were deposited. Hinata looked saddened by the fact that she wouldn't be able to spend a day with Naruto, but her expression quickly lit up when she saw her boyfriend. Kiba looked pissed that he had to train today. And he was mentally going off on Okamiseirei.

"Why the hell do we have to train today? Kurenai-sensei gave us the day off, why can't you guys. You just wanna see us train until we lose a limb or something. You guys are complete sadists. I was planning on chilling today and you guys just had to come-"

"SHUT UP KIBA!" Was the response from not only Okamiseirei, but Ryuseirei, Kijuukiseirei, Takaseirei, Naruto, Hinata, and the absent Lee.

Kiba outloud said "Whatever. So what are we in for today, Naruto?"

Naruto said "I think these guys have snapped. They're trying to get us to face a Cyber-Tenga alone."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise while Kiba yelled "What the hell?"

Naruto sighed and said "It's true."

Kiba muttered "These guys wanna kill us."

Naruto said "We should get on with it. Maybe the faster we start, the quicker we can go home."

Kiba said "Okay."

Hinata then said "Naruto-kun, aren't we forgetting someone?"

Naruto fixed his mouth to say 'no', but then cursed outloud and said "I forgot about Lee."

As if he spoke of the devil, their new fourth member appeared in a green flash of light. As Lee appeared he said "I am very sorry that I am late, my friends. I had to dodge my other teammates."

Kiba said "You really should learn to think on your feet, Rookie."

Ever since Lee joined the team, Kiba had never missed a chance to remind Lee that he was the new guy. Unfortunately for Kiba, Lee decided to remind Kiba of something else.

Lee said "You've been a ranger for only a few months longer than me, yet I've been a Shinobi a year longer than you, Rookie."

Takaseirei said "Oh shit. I'm sorry Lee, I forgot that you had a different schedule than these guys."

Lee said "It's no problem. I just wished that I had one of those Step-In-Dummies to use."

Naruto questioned "You don't? Why?"

Lee said "They haven't made me one yet. Since I don't have any chakra, my Step-In-Dummy needs to seem the same."

Ryuseirei, who was still in the room, said "Sorry it's taking so long Lee. We'll get you your stuff soon, I promise."

Lee waved him off and said "It's no rush, my mentor."

Ryuseirei said "Thank you. Now I think that we need to get started. We will go in order of who became a ranger first, so Naruto, you're first. "

Naruto whined, but Takaseirei still teleported him to the Virtual Reality Room. Looking around, Naruto saw a Cyber-Tenga rushing him. Naruto quickly crossed his arms in front of him and yelled "Ninjetti! Falcon Spirit, Ranger Form!"

Naruto's forearms were covered in white lightning as he lowered his arms to the side of his body. The lightning jumped from one forearm to the other, forming a ring around his body. The lightning ring became solid, then duplicated itself. The bottom ring went towards his feet while the top ring went towards his head, transforming Naruto as they went. When the rings reached their destination and dissipated, there stood the White NInjetti Ranger.

Falcon quickly pulled out his sword and barely blocked the strike by the Cyber-Tenga. The Tenga tried to strike Falcon in his midsection with its' claw, but Falcon jumped back. Falcon then jumped forward and knocked the Tenga back with a kick. Falcon swung his sword and landed a shallow cut on the Cyber-Tenga's armor. The cut didn't seem to bother the Cyber-Tenga, who charged up a fireball and shot it at Falcon, knocking him on his back. Falcon got back up on shaky legs, and could barely dodge as the Cyber-Tenga shot forward and tried to hit him with its' claws.

The Cyber-Tenga charged up its' claws and started swinging at Falcon. Falcon used his sword to block, but with every strike, his defense started weakening, and he started being pushed farther and farther back. With one heavy blow, the Cyber-Tenga powered through Falcon's defense and slashed him in his chest twice, sending Falcon tumbling through the air and landing on his back. The Cyber-Tenga then stomped on Falcon's stomach and used its' foot to pin Falcon on the ground. Falcon knew what the Cyber-Tenga was doing. It was charging up its' cannon, and pinning Falcon in place to ensure a hit.

Falcon knew that he wouldn't come out of a blast from the cannon unscathed. The best case scenario would be that he would be forced to de-morph. The worst-case scenario was that not even the mythical power of the Ninjetti would be able to protect him from dying in the blast. He had to get out of there!

Falcon had only one plan, a risky move at that. He wasn't even completely sure if it would work, but he had no choice. Deciding to pin the victory of the battle and his life on this one move, Falcon decided to de-morph.

Falcon crossed his arms in front of him and yelled "Falcon Spirit, Ninja Form!"

Falcon put his arms to his sides, morphing to his Ninja Form. Pinning everything behind this one move, Falcon started gathering the necessary chakra. He yelled out "Shunshin no Jutsu!"

In an instant, Falcon disappeared from under the Cyber-Tenga's foot. He reappeared behind it and then yelled out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

From behind the Cyber-Tenga, 6 Falcon clones appeared and held him in place. Falcon quickly did more handseals and yelled out "Lightning Style: Lightning Palm Jutsu!"

As he called out the name of the attack, Falcon's palm was covered in lightning. Falcon then rushed forward as fast as he possibly could and slammed his palm into the Cyber-Tenga's back, sending a huge amount of electricity through its' body. The screams of the Cyber-Tenga were heard even in the Viewing Room.

Falcon quickly crossed his arms in front of him and yelled out "Falcon Spirit, Ranger Form!"

Morphing into a Ranger, Falcon pulled out his sword and pumped chakra into the blade. Falcon slashed at the Cyber-Tenga's back, tearing through a lot of armor and accidentally destroying the clones holding it in place.

The Cyber-Tenga turned around and slashed at Falcon, but Falcon yelled out "EX Shuffle!"

Falcon backstepped, barely avoiding the Cyber-Tenga's claw. When he landed, Falcon jumped forward, and with the help of the Exceed powers of his sword, landed a brutal slash to the Cyber-Tenga. The EX Shuffle alone tore through all of the armor on the Cyber-Tenga's chest and made its' arm useless.

Falcon then charged up the sword again and shot off the crescent blast of energy, yelling "Judgment Cut!"

The attack knocked into the Cyber-Tenga and cut deeper into it. But the Cyber-Tenga was still alive. It started shooting off fireballs at Falcon, who either dodged them or knocked them away with his sword. Falcon used the Shunshin no Jutsu to appear behind the Cyber-Tenga and with his energized blade, decapitated the Cyber-Tenga, causing it's blood to shoot up like a geyser.

The Cyber-Tenga then glowed blue and disappeared, along with the blood on Falcon's clothes. Ryuseirei said "That was good Naruto. Next is Hinata."

Naruto disappeared in a flash of white and Hinata appeared in a flash of pink. She quickly morphed and pulled out her bow. Crane started looking around for the Cyber-Tenga, but couldn't see it anywhere. Even though she couldn't see why, something within her was yelling at her to jump back. Crane didn't listen to it, and she paid for it. She got hit on the side of the head by the Cyber-Tenga's fireball. As she was recovering from the blast, her instincts started screaming at her again. This time, Crane decided to listen and jumped back, narrowly avoiding the fireball. Looking at where it was coming from, Crane saw that the Cyber-Tenga was flying through the air and shooting at her. Crane thought 'How can I reach him? I can't fly in Ranger Form yet. In Ninja Form I can, but I won't have my bow.'

Crane didn't have that much time to think as the Cyber-Tenga flew at her. Crane bent backwards, barely avoiding the Cyber-Tenga tackling her. While she was bending, she saw that it's jet had less protection than the rest of its' body. Crane quickly charged up a Freeze Arrow and shot it. The Arrow went through the jets' exhaust and froze it from the inside out. The Cyber-Tenga hit the ground going at its top speed. Sadly, it's armor was tough enough that it didn't do anything.

The Cyber-Tenga hopped back up and started shooting off Fireballs, forcing Crane to dodge. She dodged the majority of them, but couldn't dodge them all. While she was dodging the fireballs, she was hit by the cannon on the shoulder of the Cyber-Tenga. Crane was knocked back and severely hurt. The Cyber-Tenga was about to blast her again, but Crane was able to roll out of the way before she was blasted again.

Crane stood up on her legs, but couldn't dodge the fireball that was shot at her. She was hit and she heard Naruto yell out through their mental connection "Hinata-chan!"

Naruto yelled out "Takaseirei, put me in there. I need to help her."

Takaseirei said "Naruto, this is training. She has to go through this. It is the only way she will be ready for the real thing."

Naruto retorted "Are you crazy? She's about to die out-"

"Naruto-kun, I can handle myself."

Naruto was about to argue with Hinata, but something in the sound of her mental statement caused Naruto to pause. He was about to say more, but HInata said "I don't need you to watch my back all the time, Naruto-kun. I can handle this without your help."

Everything that thef Red Ranger said on their mission came back. How he kept putting her down, how he said that she hid behind Naruto and Kiba. Crane thought 'I'll show him. I don't need to hide behind anyone!'

Crane cautiously got back up to her legs. The Cyber-Tenga shot off a fireball, but this time, Crane was ready. She quickly jumped off to the side to dodge the attack, then started raining down arrows on the Cyber-Tenga. The Cyber-Tenga was put on defense as it had to watch out for all the arrows. Crane started randomly shooting off Frost, Fire, and Electric Arrows, each of them detonating near the Cyber-Tenga.

The Cyber-Tenga started shooting off Fireballs to counteract Crane's arrows, but it was at a disadvantage. It's fireballs were severely weakened by the Frost Arrows and they only powered up the Fire Arrows. Also, with every Electric Arrow getting through, it's systems were getting weaker. If it kept going on like this, it would lose it's eye.

Crane knew that her arrows would get nowhere as long as the Cyber-Tenga's mechanical eye was still working. Crane made a Shadow Clone, damn near exhausting all her chakra, and told it to help her shoot. With both of them shooting, the Cyber-Tenga couldn't keep up and could barely block all of them.

Crane smirked and shot off an Electric Arrow, then continued with regular arrows. The Electric Arrow was blocked by the Cyber-Tenga, but it still detonated, temporarily putting out all the systems in the Cyber-Tenga's upper body. Crane dispelled her clone and shot an arrow at the Cyber-Tenga's eye, blasting it to pieces. The Cyber-Tenga was furious and charged at Crane, but Crane used one of the lessons she was taught by Kijuukiseirei to put the Cyber-Tenga down.

Even though the Cyber-Tenga was coated in armor, its' feet weren't. The only part of its' feet that were covered in armor were the talons. So its ankles were unprotected. Crane pulled back on the string of her bow, and shot off two arrows simultaneously. The arrows lodged themselves in the ankles of the Cyber-Tenga, then exploded, making it lose its' balance. The Cyber-Tenga fell to its' knees, giving crane a clear shot of its' torso. She shot off a Lightning Arrow that landed in the Cyber-Tenga's chest. It barely did any damage to the Cyber-Tenga's armor, but when it detonated, it started all the systems on the Cyber-Tenga's chest and forced them to turn on. The good thing for the Cyber-Tenga was that its throat was working again so it could shoot off bigger fireballs; the bad thing was that its jet also started working. While it was inside the Cyber-Tenga's body. Everything below the Cyber-Tenga's waist was burned and cooked.

Crane was then teleported to the Viewing Room and replaced by Kiba. As she appeared in the Viewing Room, she was immediately tackled by Naruto who picked her up and started swinging her around. He yelled out "Hinata-chan! I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried."

After he stopped swinging her around, Hinata said "Naruto-kun! Calm down. I'm fine. I told you I could handle this."

Naruto let loose a sigh and said "Good." He then leaned in and kissed her. Hinata put her arms around Naruto's neck and started to kiss him back.

Lee decided to ruin the moment by saying "Such happiness, Youth, and Power were shown by my teammates today. One day I will grow to be as youthful as my teammates, I swear it!"

Naruto stopped kissing Hinata and asked her "Do you understand anything he's saying?"

Hinata shook her head 'no' and said "I thought you did."

Naruto said "Never have."

As Lee went on with his exclaims about the youthfulness of his teammates, Kiba was currently morphing, getting ready to take on his own Cyber-Tenga. Wolf called out the Wolf Lance and stood at the ready for the Cyber-Tenga. 'This is great! I got some good moves that I've been itching to try out.'

Okamiseirei's voice in his head said "Do it Kiba. Tear this mechanical chicken limb from limb!"

The second the Cyber-Tenga showed itself, Wolf tightened his grip on his staff. The Cyber-Tenga activated the jet on its back and rushed at Wolf. Wolf barely brought his staff aro8und fast enough to block the claw. Wolf pulled back his staff and bashed the Cyber-Tenga in the chest with it, knocking the Tenga back. Wolf then brought his knee up and hit the Cyber-Tenga in the eye. Wolf held his staff with one hand and extended his hand claws with the other. Wolf yelled "Mega Claw!" and slashed at the Cyber-Tenga. In a show of skill, the Cyber-Tenga brought its arm up and blocked the attack at the forearm, causing the attack to be wasted. Seeing that he was open, the Cyber-Tenga shot its fully charged cannon in the Blue Ranger's stomach.

Wolf was blown 10 feet away from the force of the attack. Wolf hit the ground and started tumbling, but was able to quickly get back on his feet, doing his best to ignore the pain from the blast. Seeing that the Cyber-Tenga was getting closer, Wolf grabbed one end of his staff with both hands, then slammed it into the ground, yelling "Ion Geyser!"

Out of the ground came a geyser of electricity that flew up 5 feet in the air. The geyser opened up 5, 9, and 13 feet from where the Wolf Lance was slammed into the ground. Before one could open up underneath the Cyber-Tenga, the mechanical bird demon activated the jet on its' back and flew into the air, barely avoiding the attack. Wolf cursed that the attack didn't work, while the Cyber-Tenga was laughing. "Did you honestly think that would work? My mechanical eye saw the energy you were charging into your staff. I was ready for that attack! You can't get anything past my eye."

Wolf muttered "We'll see about that." Speaking up, he said "Bring it, you thanksgiving dinner!"

The Cyber-Tenga narrowed its organic eye and charged at Wolf. Wolf blocked the attack with his staff, pushing the Cyber-Tenga's claw back. The Cyber-Tenga had the exact same idea, pushing back Kiba's attack in an effort to get through his defenses. While they were pushing, Wolf smirked behind his helmet. 'Time to try out a new move of mine!'

While they were pushing each other, Wolf activated his new move. In a split second, his staff was covered with electricity, shocking the hell out of the Cyber-Tenga. The Cyber-Tenga cried out in shock and backed up in pain. Wolf jumped into the air, still channeling electricity into his lance, and hit the Cyber-Tenga on its cannon. The attack not only destroyed the cannon, but sent hundreds of volts of electricity through the Cyber-Tenga's body. Wolf saw the red glow from the mechanical eye dim, and knew that he had won this fight. Wolf broke his lance into two pieces and covered both with electricity.

The Blue Ranger swung the right part of the Lance, only for the Cyber-Tenga to block it, and get a nasty shock from it. Wolf then buried the business end of the left lance piece into the Cyber-Tenga's gut. The left piece was quickly joined by the right piece as Wolf fried the Cyber-Tenga from the inside out. Wolf was then transported to the Viewing Room and got a small round of applause from his friends.

Ryuseirei said "Kiba, that was awesome. I like how you got brutal at the end and stabbed him with both."

Kiba took in all the applause, and said "Thank you."

Ryuseirei said "But one thing you need to know is that playing with electricity isn't exactly a good thing. I would read more into the properties of Electricity and Magnetism if I were you. Who knows, you might be able to make some more attacks."

Kiba nodded and said "Thank you, Ryuseirei."

Ryuseirei said "Now, last but not least is my acolyte. You ready for this Lee?"

Lee nodded and yelled "Yosh! I will go into the VR room and do as spectacularly as my new Comrades in Color!"

Ryuseirei smiled and nodded. He said "That's the spirit, Lee!"

Lee disappeared in a flash of green and appeared in the Gravity Room. Lee crossed his arms in front of his chest and yelled "Ninjetti! Dragon Spirit, Ranger Form! Yosh!"

Lee's wrists were covered in green lightning. Lee lowered his forearms to his side as the lightning from his gauntlets connected the gauntlets, forming a ring around him. The ring solidified and doubled. One ring went to his head while the other went towards his feet, morphing him.

When it was over, Lee had on a green spandex suit that was white around the neck and with white diamond designs on his chest. The biggest diamond was in the center of his chest with two smaller ones on the side of it.

His greaves ended mid-shin and his gauntlets ended mid-forearm, like Crane's and Wolf's. The diamond designs on the ends of them were green. His helmet simulated a dragon with its' mouth open. Where the green armor of the helmet and the black glass visor met was covered with a gray armor. On top of the gray armor was a much lighter shade that was supposed to look like teeth.

Above the visor were black oval-like shapes that were shaped like eyes. In between them and a little lower was a red ruby that was supposed to look like a nose. To finish the helmet, a silver mouthpiece was on there to simulate closed lips, like Crane's and Wolf's uniforms.

On top of his uniform was more armor. It was a gold chest piece that covered his back, chest and shoulders with straps under his armpits to keep it in place. On each bicep was a gold band. On the side of his body was a green dagger with what looked like gold engravings on it. At the guard of the hilt was what looked like a three-toed dragon foot.

The Dragon Ninjetti Ranger was ready for battle.

Dragon quickly drew his dagger and held it in a reverse grip, waiting for the Tenga to show it's ugly face. Dragon was greeted by the monster blasting him from afar. Dragon was quickly able to dodge all the attacks. After dodging a few, Dragon thought 'This is getting nowhere! If I don't get closer, I can't hit!'

Dragon quickly used his above average speed to zip past the fireballs and the odd cannon blast the Cyber-Tenga was throwing at him. Dragon rushed forward until he got close enough to the Tenga and jumped into the air. Dragon started spinning in the air and yelled out "Dragon Wind!"

Dragon crashed his foot into the Cyber-Tenga's face, sending it spiraling to the floor. Dragon landed and rushed after the monster. He jumped in the air and tried to end the fight quickly by stabbing the Tenga with all his weight and momentum behind the strike. The Cyber-Tenga rolled out of the way, causing Dragon to stab his dagger into the ground and get it stuck. Dragon quickly let go of the dagger, the brought his leg up for a devastating axe kick to the ground, breaking the rock holding his dagger hostage. Dragon quickly bent down, grabbed the dagger, then blocked against the Cyber-Tenga's claw.

Dragon used his unarmed hand to punch the Cyber-Tenga in the face, then he hit the Cyber-Tenga in the sternum with the dagger's pommel. Dragon then tried to land a cut on the Cyber-Tenga's body, but the Cyber-Tenga jumped back before it could touch him. The Cyber Tenga readied itself as it saw Dragon charging it. Dragon aimed a punch at the sternum, but the Cyber-Tenga brushed the attack away.

Dragon punched with the other hand, but the Cyber-Tenga leaned back and the attack met nothing but air. Dragon used the momentum of the attack to his advantage and turned around to land a heel kick to the Cyber-Tenga's face. Dragon then used the bottom of his foot to push the Cyber-Tenga back, giving himself a little room. Dragon ran forward, building up as much momentum as he could in that small space. He jumped into the air with his right leg crunched up as close to his body as possible. When he got less than a foot away from the Cyber-Tenga, Dragon quickly extended his leg out as far as he could, yelling out "Dragon Blast!"

The attack knocked the Cyber-Tenga back 30 feet, making him land on the ground. As the Cyber-Tenga got up, it saw that the Green Ranger wasn't too far away. He was closing in fast. The Cyber-Tenga started shooting fireballs, but each fireball was being dodged. When Dragon got close enough, the Cyber-Tenga blasted him point blank, knocking him back.

Dragon got up from the fireball to see that the cannon on the Cyber-Tenga's shoulder was starting to glow yellow. Dragon rushed forward, dodging through all the Cyber-Tenga's fireballs. He then disappeared from the eyes of everyone watching, save the Cyber-Tenga. The next time the other Rangers saw Dragon, he was crouched down below the Cyber-Tenga with his leg crunched up. He yelled out "Dragon Launch!"

Dragon kicked out with all his power, but the Cyber-Tenga jumped back to dodge the attack. Dragon looked at the Tenga's cannon to see that it was glowing brighter than before. 'I'm out of time!'

Dragon sheathed his dagger and jumped to the left, barely avoiding the blast from the Tenga's cannon. The Tenga chased after him, intending on ending the battle. The Tenga tried to slice Dragon with his claw, but Dragon caught it. The other claw met with the same fate. Dragon smirked behind his helmet and jumped up, still holding onto the Cyber-Tenga's claws. Dragon then extended his feet into the Cyber-Tenga's face, knocking the Cyber-Tenga into the ground and launching himself 30 feet away.

Dragon didn't waste a second as he landed. He shot off after the Cyber-Tenga and pulled out his dagger. When he got close to the Cyber-Tenga, Dragon jumped forward and drew the dagger back. As soon as he landed, he swung the blade forward and cut the Tenga across its stomach, causing a cut into the armor. Dragon twisted around and kicked the Cyber-Tenga with his heel, then hit the Cyber-Tenga in the stomach with the pommel. Dragon then swung the blade to cut the Cyber-Tenga again, causing another cut to its armor. Dragon swung the blade for the Cyber-Tenga's neck, but the Cyber-Tenga ducked and blasted him with a fireball to the chest.

The attack knocked the Green Ranger back, but the Green Ranger was still able to fight. His eyes narrowed behind his helmet and thought 'Enough with this! This armor is weighing me down too much.'

Dragon put his hand to the golden armor plate over his chest and pressed down on the diamond design over his sternum. When he pressed down on it, the golden straps under his arms retracted into the golden plate. Dragon lifted the golden plate off of his shoulders and threw it aside. The golden plate made a noticeable dent in the ground. The dent surprised the Rangers and the Cyber-Tenga, as none of them knew about the weights. Lee thought 'Let's see how fast the Cyber-Tenga is now!'

Dragon disappeared from everyone's eyes, reappearing under the Cyber-Tenga like before. He yelled out "Dragon Launch!"

Just like before, the Cyber-Tenga jumped back and avoided the attack. Also, the yellow glow from the Cyber-Tenga's cannon returned. Dragon smirked and thought 'This time, I will succeed.'

Dragon disappeared and reappeared in midair before the Cyber-Tenga. He yelled out "Dragon Wind!"

Dragon nailed the Cyber-Tenga in the face with his leg. As he landed, he rushed after the monster again and yelled out "Dragon Blast!"

Just like before, Dragon extended is leg into the Cyber-Tenga's face, except this time, it was aimed at his eye. The attack knocked the Cyber-Tenga back and also shattered his eye. Dragon disappeared from the Tenga's senses, only to come back on with the yell of "Dragon Launch!"

Dragon aimed his attack at the Cyber-Tenga's cannon, breaking off the nozzle of it. Dragon then unsheathed his dagger and hit the Cyber-Tenga in the chin with the pommel of his blade. As the Cyber-Tenga was staring upward, it saw the Dragon Dagger coming down with his organic eye. The blade entered the eye and stabbed through to the brain, causing a geyser of purple blood to shoot up. The blood splattered all over his uniform.

Dragon disappeared and reappeared in the Viewing Room with the rest of his team. Kiba was smirking and said "That was good. Of course, I did it in half the time with twice the badass-ery, Rookie."

Hinata laughed a little at Kiba's comment and said "Don't listen to Kiba, Lee. Your fight was very impressive."

Naruto said "Look at all the blood you got on you! I guess you really are a Ninjetti Warrior! But how did you know his cannon was about to fire?"

Lee said "While I was watching your battles against the mechanical bird warriors, I saw that before the cannon fired, it would start glowing. I used that to anticipate the Tenga's attack."

Ryuseirei said "Very impressive, Lee. But to be honest, I was hoping you would use your telekinesis more. I think you need a little more practice with it. Hinata, I would try firing your elemental arrows simultaneously. And Naruto, I would suggest working on your Exceed attacks. For now, you are all free to train independently."

The Rangers said "Hai, sensei."

The Rangers then went their separate ways to hone their abilities.

* * *

(A few hours later)

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

The alarm system of the Command Center went off, causing Ryuseirei to appear in front of it. Ryuseirei started pushing a seemingly random series of buttons on the computers, causing a picture to come up on the screen. On the screen showed a group of Tenga attacking a town the Southern part of Fire Country.

A door behind Ryuseirei slid open, allowing the Rangers to appear in the room. Naruto said "What's happening, Ryuseirei?"

Ryu turned around and said "A group of Tengas are attacking a town in Fire Country."

Lee nodded and said "We will handle it, Ryu-san. Let's go, my youthful teammates!"

The other Rangers nodded and agreed with Lee, although not with as much enthusiasm. They all teleported onto the top of a building on the town. The building they were on top of was overlooking the 24 Tenga of the attack, who were shooting fireballs at buildings and setting them on fire. Falcon said "Crane? If you would?

Crane nodded and pointed her bow at the Tenga. Falcon said "Guys, get your weapons ready."

Wolf pulled out his Lance, Dragon pulled out his Dagger, while Falcon pulled out his sword. Before Falcon could give off the signal, Dragon put his hand on Falcon's shoulder. He said "Forgive me, my Leader, but I wish to conquer these foul demonic crows myself."

Wolf looked over to Dragon and said "What the hell are you smoking? You can't possibly think you can take them out alone? You've barely started your Ninjetti Training."

Falcon said "Hold on Wolf. I barely started mine before I faced off against a large number of Tenga myself. Maybe the new guy can do just as good. Give him a chance."

Falcon turned back to Dragon and said "Do you think you can handle all of these guys, Dragon?"

Without a seconds' hesitation, Dragon nodded and said "Yes!"

Falcon said "Okay then. You got it. But if you start struggling, we're jumping in. Now go whoop some ass, Dragon!"

Dragon stood up at attention and gave Falcon a salute and yelled "Sir, yes sir!"

Dragon readied his dagger and jumped to a nearby building that was lower than their current one. Dragon was now directly above one of the Tenga. When the Tenga turned away, Dragon jumped off of the building. Dragon swung his dagger to cut through the back of the Tenga's neck, killing it instantly. Dragon then ran towards the other Tenga. Seeing two of them with their backs turned to him, Dragon yelled out "Dragon Wind!"

Dragon's leg impacted against the necks of the two Tenga, knocking them out. Dragon's killing of those two drew the attention of the rest. They turned to Dragon and rushed him. The Ranger just smirked and ran forward. As he was running forward, he went through the entire mob of Tenga. Dragon dodged and rolled away from most of their strikes, and even landed a few of his own in there. When he dived out of the other end of the Tenga mob, 3 were wounded and another one was dead, leaving the amount of Tengas left to an even 20.

Dragon dodged two slashes from two different Tenga, and caught another one. Dragon pulled the Tenga he caught and used its' body as a human shield to block a fireball from another Tenga. Dragon then kicked his meat shield into the Tenga that shot the fireball. Dragon quickly jumped forward and slashed one of the Tenga through the neck. He used the momentum from the swing to twist around and slash the second Tenga through its neck.

Dragon jumped up and did a butterfly kick, nailing two Tenga in their chins. As he landed, a Tenga tackled him from behind. Even through the suit, Dragon could feel the heat from the fireball accumulating. Dragon threw his dagger to his side. Using his telekinesis, Dragon caused the Dagger to levitate and point the tip towards the Tenga. When it got to the height of the Tenga's head, Dragon forced the Dagger to tear through the Tenga's head.

Without the Tenga resisting, it was easy for Dragon to get back on his feet. He telekinetically called his Dagger back to him, only to feel a fireball hit him in his back. Luckily for him, it hit his golden shield so it didn't hurt him much. Dragon stumbled forward from the blast and fell to one knee, only for him to feel a knee hit him in the helmet from another Tenga.

Dragon rolled away from the Tenga and got up to his feet, trying to buy himself some time to regain his bearings. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't as a Tenga tried to shoot him again. Dragon rolled out of the way and rushed towards the Tenga. Dragon was close to the Tenga, until he felt a fireball hit him in the side. Dragon went flying sideways, but he was able to flip in the air and land on his feet.

Seeing Dragon get pummeled by those fireballs, Wolf picked up his Lance and was about to jump down there, but Falcon's hand in front of his body stopped him. "What? Na-Falcon, you must be going crazy. There's no way that Dragon can handle this many Tenga. Look at him, he's being thrown around like a ragdoll out there."

Falcon nodded and confidently said "I know, but we haven't seen all that Dragon can do. He won't lose, I'm sure of it."

Even though his words brimmed with confidence, he didn't believe them. _'Takaseirei, are you sure that we shouldn't jump in? Kiba's right, he's being tossed around like a ragdoll.'_

'_**I'm sure of it, Naruto. You haven't seen half of what the boy can really do. He has as much determination to defeat these Tenga as you did when you first fought them. Lee won't lose here, his spirit won't let him.'**_

Down at the battle, Dragon took a deep breath and thought _'I'm seriously getting tired of these Tenga.'_

Dragon rushed towards the nearest Tenga. When he got to it, he jumped into the air. While in midair, Dragon pressed down on the diamond design on the armor, causing the straps under his arms to let go and allowing him access to his full speed. The armor fell down and landed on top of the head of the Tenga. Dragon dropped down, only do disappear a split second later. Dragon reappeared underneath a Tenga. He yelled out "Dragon Launch!"

Dragon's boot impacting with the Tenga's chin caused it to take off like a rocket into the air. Dragon disappeared and reappeared above the Tenga, quickly flipping in the air. Dragon then stuck his leg out to hit the Tenga with his heel, yelling out "Dragon Hammer!"

The Tenga fell towards the ground and hit it with great force, causing a crater to form. Dragon landed on his feet, and disappeared. He reappeared in midair before another Tenga before yelling out "Dragon Wind!"

Dragon's leg liquefied the neck of the Tenga. The other Tenga all started shooting fireballs at Dragon, but Dragon took off, narrowly avoiding them. He reappeared beside one Tenga and kneed it in the gut. The Tenga's cry of pain alerted the others to where he was, and caused them to open fire. Thinking quickly, Dragon pulled the Tenga in front of him as a meat shield to block all of the attacks. Dragon then disappeared and reappeared with his Dagger in the neck of another Tenga. Dragon threw that Tenga into another Tenga and stabbed that one through also.

Dragon said "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems that there are only 10 of you left, so I-"

Dragon was cut off as a Tenga interjected "There's eleven of us, idiot. Look at this, guys! This fool doesn't know how to count."

The Tenga all started laughing. Their laughter was cut short as Dragon said "Whoops! My mistake." And disappeared. They heard the yell of "Dragon Blast!" and the cry of a Tenga getting its' neck snapped in two, then Dragon said "Now there's ten of you left. I suggest you guys leave here. I don't want to have to hurt you."

His answer was a fireball being spat at him. Dragon put his hand out and stopped the fireball with his Telekinesis. Dragon said "If that's how you want this to happen, fine."

Dragon then pushed his hand outwards, causing the Fireball to rush out and rip the insides out of the Tenga it originated from. One of the Tenga tried to claw his face, only for Dragon to jump to the side, then attack the Tenga. He hit it with the pommel of his blade, then swung his blade to slice through the Tenga's stomach. He used the momentum of the swing to twist around and cut the Tenga again. To finish it off, he kneed it in the stomach, then buried his Dagger in the Tenga's back.

As the Tenga's dead body dropped to the ground, Dragon jumped back to avoid another strike. Dragon then jumped forward and attacked, causing the Tenga to get a cut on its face. The Tenga attacked again, only for Dragon to duck under it. Dragon took a step forward and cut the inside of the Tenga's back knee. The Tenga immediately fell to one knee. In less than a second, Dragon turned around and slashed the Dagger through the back of the Tenga's neck. Dragon quickly bent down and pulled the Tenga's body back up to block another fireball. Dragon then threw the body to the side and threw his Dagger at the Tenga's neck like a kunai. The Tenga jumped to the side to avoid the Dagger, only for it to stop in midair and slice through his neck.

Dragon looked to see a Tenga getting ready to fire a fireball at him. Dragon charged the Tenga while causing it to turn its head and shoot a different Tenga in the neck. Dragon jumped in the air, and with a Dragon Wind attack, crushed the Tenga's neck. Dragon recalled his Dagger and rushed to the nearest Tenga. He dodged the claw swipe and hit the Tenga with the pommel of his blade twice. He then aimed a kick at the Tenga's kneecap. His kick easily crushed it and caused the Tenga's leg to make a previously impossible angle. Dragon then raised his Dagger and implanted it into the Tenga's cranium.

Dragon turned to the last three Tenga to see them all freaking out. Dragon made a motion with his hand as if he was about to grab one of them. The Tenga then felt a feeling of weightlessness. As Dragon started moving his hand up, the Tenga's body started floating. When the Tenga reached a certain height, Dragon made a smacking motion with his hand. The Tenga then started rotating, and with each hit by Dragon, it started rotating faster. When it was rotating fast enough for Dragon, Dragon turned the Tenga upside down and yelled out "Dragon Driver!"

The Tenga made a beeline for the ground and impacted like a high speed tornado. It kicked up a lot of dust, causing the view of Dragon's handiwork to be obscured. When the smoke cleared, the Tenga's body was facing one way, it's head was buried in the ground, but from the sight of its' neck, it's head was facing the opposite way of its body.

Dragon slowly turned around and looked at the two remaining Tenga. He smirked behind his helmet and said "I'll give you a 10 second head start."

The two Tenga turned away and started running. Dragon said "One, Two, Ten!"

Dragon threw his Dagger at the ankle of one of the Tenga. The Dagger lodged itself in the ankle, causing the Tenga to drop and causing the second Tenga to run faster. Dragon dashed forward and took the Dagger out of the foot of the Tenga. He quickly killed the incapacitated Tenga, then disappeared and reappeared in front of the running Tenga. Dragon then disappeared, and a tornado of green wind surrounded the Tenga. When it was all over, Dragon was kneeling with his right arm outstretched and purple blood dripping off of his Dagger. Dragon stood up and sheathed his Dagger. The Tenga was wondering what the Ranger did, but as soon as the 'click' of the dagger hitting the sheath traveled through the air, all hell was unleashed for the Tenga.

Its beak broke off, then its fingers fell off. Both of its arms fell to the ground and sprayed purple blood. The Tenga thought it was all over, only to feel its top half slipping to its left side. As it fell, a purple line bisected the Tenga vertically, causing the left and right parts of its upper body to fall. Out of its' waist shot parts of organs, along with blood.

Dragon gave the sight a momentary glance, only to disappear and reappear by his armor. As he put his body armor on, he realized that it was covered with the Tenga's body parts. Dragon paid it no mind and jumped back up to his fellow Ninjetti Warriors.

Dragon rejoined his groups with high fives and good cheer abound. Crane said "I can't believe you just did that. Even Falcon didn't beat that many by himself on his first try."

Wolf grunted and said "I guess that wasn't so bad. …For a rookie."

Dragon just smirked behind his mask and said "Whatever you say, rookie."

Dragon turned to Falcon and said "So, how did I do, Falcon-sempai?"

Falcon said "I knew you could do it. I never doubted you for a second."

In his mind, Takaseirei muttered _**'Hypocrite.'**_

Falcon ignored Takaseirei and said "Now come on, let's go back to the base. We still got some training to do before we can go home."

The others nodded, and teleported themselves back to the base.

* * *

(End)

And that's a wrap. I'm gonna be taking a small break from writing about the Ninjetti Warrior for the next chapter or two. The next chapter will be about the villains. I'm pretty sure that you're wondering why the Akatsuki AND Orochimaru decided to blindly follow Rito. The next chapter will answer those questions and probably some you didn't know you had. Also, the chapter after that will offer up more background on Siemon Schwerter, the Red Ape Ninjetti Ranger.


	13. Origins

Hello, and welcome to the latest chapter of Ninjetti Warriors. I'm sorry about the wait. And I know that before, I've said that I'd do a special flashback on how the Red Ranger came to be, and I promise you that it will be next chapter.

* * *

As the Ninjetti Warriors were training their new recruit, Rito was training his only ranger. Now Rito wasn't exactly the smartest person in the world, but he knew a bad situation when he saw it. He knew that one-on-four were bad odds. Add in their ninjas with their special techniques, and he was asking to lose. So instead of calling it quits, Rito decided to strengthen his trump card.

Strengthen is a loose term. More like 'beat the living hell out of.'

Currently, Rito was with Siemon in the training room of their base. Rito had had his katana-sized bone sword out and was wildly swinging it against a fully morphed Siemon. Siemon was holding his own with his big broadsword, being able to efficiently block Rito's katana. But seeing as a katana was easier to wield and faster than a broadsword, this fight was mainly to test and improve Siemon's skills against a katana. But secretly, Siemon would much prefer to get better at fighting against a dagger.

Siemon ducked under a horizontal swing by Rito, and then he swung his broadsword at Rito. Rito jumped back to dodge the swing, then jumped forward and kicked Siemon right in the face. Siemon went reeling from the blow, and was barely able to jump back up before Rito was back on him. Siemon dodged and blocked, but as time went on, fatigue started to set in. Siemon's blocks started getting slower and weaker, all of which was observed by Rito. Rito patiently bided his time until he saw the point to strike. Rito started keeping Siemon on his feet with weak blows, then let loose a full force sword slash which shattered Siemon's defense. Rito then kicked Siemon in the stomach, and slashed him across the chest. Siemon went spinning in the air like a top before he painfully landed on the ground. Siemon thought _'I guess this is where I start reaching into my bag of tricks.'_

Siemon hopped back on his feet and blocked Rito's next strike. Both of them were pushing against each other, trying to best each other. Even though his helmet hid Siemon's face, Rito could tell that Siemon was smirking. Siemon mentally said _"Okay, Yonbi, you overgrown fleabag, time to pay up."_

Suddenly, a thick red mist started oozing out of Siemon's chest. The mist started to expand and cover his entire body, giving his eyes a fiery red glow. Siemon felt his muscles expand and his Ranger uniform expanded along with it. Throughout this entire exchange, Siemon was holding Rito back. Siemon then took one of his hands off of his sword, still matching Rito. Siemon pulled his demon chakra covered hand back, then let loose a punch aimed at Rito's stomach. Siemon's attack didn't reach Rito, but the chakra leapt off of Siemon's arm and hit Rito in the stomach, knocking him to the other side of their fighting ring.

Rito stood up, but couldn't stop Siemon from yelling out "Rule the Frozen Lands, Goriraseirei!"

Siemon's sword started to glow with an icy blue aura as Siemon's energy output rose higher and higher. Siemon swung his sword, causing an icy blue crescent of energy to shoot out towards Rito. The gems on Rito's chest that simulated yellow eyes started to glow, and twin yellow beams of energy shot out of them at Siemon. The beams met the sword crescent, cancelling each other out.

Siemon sent another crescent out at Rito, who jumped out of the way of the attack. Rito looked to where the crescent came from, only to see that Siemon was gone. Years of battle instinct caused Rito to turn to his left and block the sword strike from Siemon. Siemon started to swing faster and stronger than he did before his power-up, but Rito was able to block him blow for blow. As Rito kept swinging, each strike started to cause Rito's sword to become covered with ice.

They both swung and pushed against each other for dominance. The problem was that the longer the swords were in contact, the faster Rito's sword started to become covered in ice. Eventually, the sword was completely covered in ice and the ice started to travel up Rito's arm. Rito put a stop to it as he used the beams from his chest to blast Siemon back. As Siemon was blasted back, Rito shattered the ice around his sword and ran after Siemon.

Siemon got to his feet and got back into a defensive stance. As soon as Rito came close, he swung his sword at Siemon. Siemon didn't try to dodge at all. As soon as Rito's sword came into contact with Siemon, a double of Siemon flipped over Rito, while the copy that Rito's sword came into contact with turned into an ice statue of Siemon. As soon as Rito's sword came into contact with the ice statue, the statue shattered, with the pieces covering Rito and encasing him in ice. Siemon chuckled and said "Ha! How do you like my HyouBunshin no Jutsu?"

Siemon charged the frozen Rito and started focusing more power to his arms as he started slashing at Rito while Rito couldn't defend himself. After a few seconds of slashing, the ice was weak enough for Rito to break himself out. Rito shot the yellow beams out of the gems in his chest and knocked Siemon back. Rito growled a little, and suddenly, his sword started to glow dark purple. Rito built up his power as Siemon jumped back up to his feet and built his own power up. At the exact same time, they both shot off their energy crescents. Dark purple met icy blue as they smashed into each other and started fighting for dominance. After struggling against each other for a few seconds, each of the energy crescents blew up in a huge flash, throwing up a smokescreen. Siemon turned his head from the light, only to feel two energy blasts hit him in the chests and blasting him back to the wall of the training ground. Siemon struggled to get back up to his knees, but Rito rushed in and kicked him in the side of the head. Then, Rito kicked away Siemon's broadsword and put his katana to Siemon's neck. Siemon put his hands up and said "Okay, okay. I surrender!"

Rito got off of Siemon and said "That was a pretty good spar, Simon. You've gotten good."

Siemon scowled behind his helmet and said "My name is Siemon."

Rito went on talking like he didn't hear Siemon, saying "You learned to hold the sword with one hand, and you started using your Monkey powers together. If you ever get one of those Power Geeks alone, you could wipe the floor with them. Well, except for the Green Ranger, that is."

Siemon glared daggers at Rito. If looks could kill, Rito would be pushing up daisies right now. But again, Rito ignored it. "Anyway, you still leave yourself open a lot though. You need to work on that. See ya!"

Siemon looked confused at Rito and said "Wait. Aren't you gonna help me with it?"

Rito stopped, looked at Siemon's visor, and simply said "Nope." Rito then turned around and kept walking.

Siemon said "Why not?"

Rito said "Because Family Matters is about to come on soon, duh."

Rito kept walking, leaving Siemon confused as hell. _'What the hell is Family Matters?'_

As Rito set down on the recliner in his room to watch the social misfit Steve Urkel, he started reminiscing about how he came to be the new leader of Akatsuki 6 months ago.

* * *

(Flashback)

_At a secret location on the planet Gwinnet, a group of people named the Akatsuki was all standing together in a circle. The Akatsuki, as a group, were unknown to the world. Separately, they were some of the most wanted men(and one woman) in the world. Deidara of Iwagakure, Kakuzu of Takigakure, Zetsu, Hidan of Yugakure, Sasori of Sunagakure, Itachi Uchiha of Konohagakure, Kisame Hoshigaki of Kirigakure, Konan of Amegakure, Tobi from parts unknown, and Pein of Amegakure._

_Deidara was one of the personal students of the Sandaime Tsuchikage. Also, Deidara was a carrier of the Exploding Release Kekkei Genkai, allowing him to become leader of the Explosion Corps of Iwagakure. Deidara was fascinated with art, and that fascination quickly grew to become an obsession. In his quest to find the ultimate art, he decided to find and learn the Kinjutsu of Iwagakure. That one Kinjutsu allowed Deidara to knead his chakra into substances. Combining his explosion chakra with his clay, it allowed him to create exploding clay. But learning the Kinjutsu came at a price of being banished and hunted by his village. Now, his exploding clay was used for the purposes of Akatsuki._

_Kakuzu used to be a loyal ninja of Takigakure. As a matter of fact, he used to be an elite member of Takigakure. But all that changed when he took on the mission of assassinating the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Kakuzu fought against Hashirama and lost, but lived to tell the tale. When he returned to his village, his fellow Shinobi and civilians weren't impressed. Because he failed the mission, he was ostracized, criticized, and eventually incarcerated. In that prison, Kakuzu started to hate his village. Eventually, he broke out, killed the village elders, tore out their hearts, and fled the village with the hearts and the village's most prized Kinjutsu. Using the Kinjutsu, Kakuzu learned to fuse those hearts with his own body, extending his own life. Also, he could take their elemental affinities from the blood in their hearts and use them to his own advantage. From then on, he gained a living off of bounty hunting and gained an obsession with money, frequently putting it before teammates and the Akatsuki's goals once or twice. Also, he was very short-tempered, killing off many of his old teammates because they pissed him off._

_Hidan hailed from Yugakure, a place that used to be a hidden village. When the people decided to change from a hidden village to a tourist site, Hidan became infuriated. He believed that Shinobi were meant to kill, so in a rage, he murdered his neighbors and left the village. After leaving the village, he joined the Jashinist religion. The religion worshipped Jashin, a god of slaughter and destruction. So much so, that the primary teaching of this religion was outright slaughter, where anything less was considered a sin. After experimenting with the special techniques of the Jashinist religion, Hidan was granted immortality. He couldn't die of old age, disease, pain, blood loss, not even a fucking nuke could destroy him! After seeing Kakuzu, the guy he considered a pioneer in immortality, join the Akatsuki, Hidan also decided to join them. That was a blessing to the Akatsuki as Kakuzu's short temper usually resulted in his partners being killed by him. Pairing Hidan with Kakuzu put an end to that equation since Hidan was immortal. Hidan was immoral, borderline insane, disrespectful to everyone, even his own god, and probably had the foulest mouth in the universe. _

_Zetsu was a mystery to everyone in the organization. The Leader saw him as very trustworthy. He was also a strong sensor, being able to sense powerful beings from even a country away. Zetsu also was the Akatsuki's spy and probably the best spy in the world. He could merge with the ground and travel through the organic material in it at a speed that was only surpassed by space-time Ninjutsu. While he was merged with them, he was virtually unable to be sensed. Also, he had split personalities, one for each colored half of his body. His black side was more serious and knowledgeable while the white half was carefree and easygoing. While he has never fought as one, he has always fought with his black and white halves separated. His black side was a frontline fighter and his white side was a support fighter. He also knew a special clone technique that allowed his clones to take on someone's appearance and chakra signature, allowing him to infiltrate places even better. Because of his special abilities, he is the only member of Akatsuki allowed to be without a partner. The other members saw him as a senior member of the group. When the leader couldn't be around to receive their reports, they gave them to Zetsu. _

_Sasori of Sunagakure was a member of Sunagakure's Puppet Brigade, a group of nin who defeated their opponents with chakra controlled puppets. He was a master puppet user, and because his puppets could stain the ground red with the blood of his enemies, he was known as 'Sasori of the Red Sand'. Eventually, he grew bored with the village and secretly killed and kidnapped the Sandaime Kazekage and turned the Kazekage's body into a puppet. Also, Sasori turned his own body into a puppet to maintain his youthful appearance and increase his offensive capabilities. He had rarely shown his true self to the world, mainly hiding in his favorite puppet, Hiruko. Hiruko wore the Akatsuki cloak and hat. Currently, Sasori was partnered with Deidara after his original partner, Orochimaru, left the group._

_Itachi Uchiha was a genius in every sense of the word. Ever since he was born, he was groomed to be the perfect Shinobi. He graduated from the Academy at age 7, mastered the Sharingan at age 6, and became a Chuunin at age 10, and ANBU Captain at 13. But the countless deaths during the 3__rd__ Great Shinobi War traumatized him at the tender age of four. From then on, Itachi always fought for what he thought would bring peace instead of what others thought would bring it. When Itachi gained knowledge of his clan attempting a coup d' etat against the Hokage, he saw how it could lead to another Great Shinobi War, and moved to prevent it from happening. Itachi acted as the Hokage's spy in the Uchiha Clan, passing knowledge of the coup to him. Eventually, Itachi was ordered by the Village Elders to wipe out his entire clan, forcing him to choose between peace and family. He chose peace. Itachi slaughtered his entire clan except for his little brother. In order to redeem the Uchiha name, Itachi decided to become a traitor to his village so his little brother could kill him and regain the Uchiha's lost honor. To protect his brother, he threatened the Hokage and the Village Elders. Itachi knew many of the secrets of Konoha, defense strategies, battle plans, the identity and location of their Jinchuuriki, persons of interest to capture or kill, the works. Itachi threatened to blab those secrets to every village in the world if they harmed his brother in any way. Now, Itachi secretly worked as the Hokage's spy in the Akatsuki. _

_Kisame Hoshigaki of Kirigakure was a member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist, a group of Shinobi Swordsmen with access to some of the deadliest swords and Kenjutsu of all time. While he was a member of the village, Kisame was attached to the Cypher Division. When his team was ambushed and captured, Kisame made the decision to kill all of them so that they wouldn't tell the village's secrets. He eventually broke out and found that his team leader was selling the village's secrets. Kisame killed his leader, took the leader's sword Samehada, and took his leader's place in the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist. Kisame regretted his decision to kill his team and eventually called his life as nothing but a 'living lie.' After failing in an assassination attempt of the Mizukage, Kisame fled the village to search for an existence where he wouldn't be living in a lie. In the Akatsuki, he was paired with Itachi. At first, they were hostile to each other. But eventually, Itachi and Kisame bonded because they both knew the pain of betraying someone close to them. _

_Konan of Amegakure was one of the three founding members of the Akatsuki. She was one of the countless orphans of the 2__nd__ Great Shinobi War. She decided to stick together with her friends Yahiko and Nagato. They even got to be trained by Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin. Together, the three orphans decided to try and gain peace for their country, which was one of the main battlegrounds in the 3__rd__ Great Shinobi War. Because of the actions of Amegakure's leader, Hanzo, Yahiko was killed. Afterwards, Konan stuck by Nagato's side since he was the last person in the world that she gave a damn about. _

_Pein of Amegakure was a nickname adopted by Nagato, Konan's friend. Nagato was a descendant of the Uzumaki clan and held the Rinnegan, one of the strongest kekkei genkai in history. After their best friend and 1__st__ leader of Akatsuki, Yahiko died, Nagato went off the deep end. He summoned the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path to help him destroy his enemies, kill Hanzo, and claim Amegakure for himself. But using the statue caused numerous chakra rods to extend out of his back. Using those chakra rods, he put chakra nodes in the body of his friend Yahiko and channeled his chakra through the rods to reanimate his best friend's dead corpse. Through the years, he added more dead bodies to his collection, giving them all Rinnegan eyes and allowing them all to see what the others saw, making it damn near impossible to sneak up on one. Also, each of the 6 bodies was gifted with the special abilities of the Rinnegan. Now, as the Leader of Akatsuki, Nagato used the corpse of Yahiko to stand in for him in most situations. With his new name 'Pein,' Nagato, who fancied himself as a god, wanted to show the world the hurt they caused him, and share his pain with them._

_The last member of the Akatsuki was Tobi. Well, 'Tobi' wasn't his real name. Behind the orange swirl mask was the face of an evil genius and criminal mastermind. He was the true leader of Akatsuki, while Pein was his stand-in. This man manipulated the Yondaime Mizukage to starting the 'Bloodline Wars' of Mizu no Kuni, he was a second force manipulating Itachi Uchiha to murder his entire clan, he was the creator of the White half of Zetsu, and he manipulated the Kyuubi no Yoko to attack Konoha twice. This man, was Madara Uchiha. After being defeated at the Valley of the End by Hashirama, Madara moved on to different endeavors. Namely, moving to capture and combine all of the Bijuu together to create the Juubi. _

_The Juubi was a mighty beast whose power was only matched by the discoverer of chakra, the Sage of Six Paths. The Sage defeated the Juubi, sealed its' body in a stone sphere, and cast the sphere to the heavens to become the Moon. The Sage also sealed the Juubi's soul into himself, making him the first Jinchuuriki. On his deathbed, the Sage split the Juubi's power into 9 parts, making the Bijuu of today. Madara planned to recreate the Juubi and become its Jinchuuriki. With the Juubi's power, he would be able to use his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan's Tsukuyomi and reflect it off of the Juubi's body in the center of the moon, bathing the entire world in his Tsukuyomi and controlling everyone on it. With that, he would create a world of peace and prosperity, by robbing everyone of their free will. The members of Akatsuki were all helping him gather the Bijuu, even if they didn't know the true endgame. The only one who knew his true intentions was Zetsu, who was his right-hand man in the organization. Using the strongest missing-nin in the world, Madara would create a world where his will was law. _

_But unknown to Madara, that world would never come to be. Because someone whose power dwarfed his set their sights on the world._

_As the Akatsuki were all sitting around discussing their plans, a purple ray of light shone in the base. The purple light deposited a strange creature. The creature stood as tall as a man, but had his bones on the outside. In the center of where his pectoral muscles should be were yellow gems, that when combined with the placement of his ribs, made it look like the yellow gems were eyes and the ribs were eyelids. On each of his extended shoulder blades were skulls. His face was a skull with pitch black holes where the eyes should be. On his head was what looked like an army helmet. The entire right side of his body was bone white while the left side was colored like army camouflage. For some reason, Rito Revolto decided to crash their meeting. _

_Rito said "Wait a minute, this ain't the Hidden Leaf village. I guess I should've taken that left turn at Albuquerque, huh?"_

_Pein turned to where Rito was and said "Who are you to interrupt our meeting?"_

_Rito walked over to them and said "I'm Rito. And I'm here cuz your group looked pretty cool and I wanted to lead it."_

_Konan scoffed and said "You do not barge I here and demand to become Akatsuki. You are invited to be a part of it."_

_Pein narrowed his eyes and said "And you think you can rush in here and take leadership from me? Hidan, if you would be so kind…?"_

_Hidan reached behind his back and pulled out his modified tri-bladed scythe. Hidan turned to Pein and said "Shut the fuck up, you 'Pein' in the ass. I'd have killed this bastard anyway. A freak like him would be an interesting offer to Jashin-sama."_

_Hidan then disappeared from his position, dashing towards Rito. Seeing Hidan's approach, Rito materialized his sword and blocked Hidan's scythe. Rito's sword was easily knocked to the ground by Hidan, who kicked Rito back. Rito was knocked back, but recovered and delivered a horizontal swing at Hidan. Hidan couldn't get his scythe up in enough time and was slashed across the chest. Hidan quickly jumped forward and started to engage Rito in a fast paced weapons match. After a few minutes of fighting, a slash of Hidan's scythe hit Rito and drew flesh off. Hidan was ecstatic that he ripped off the flesh, but after looking at the blade that did the deed, what he saw, or didn't see, ruined his mood. No blood. The opponent's blood is the catalyst for Hidan's strongest and signature Jutsu. Hidan yelled out "What the hell?"_

_While Hidan was contemplating what happened, Rito took advantage of the situation. Rito swung his sword horizontally, shooting off a purple crescent of energy that cut Hidan into pieces. Hidan yelled out in pain as his body parts fell to the ground. Hidan, who had his forearms and everything below his diaphragm severed, yelled out "Holy shit that was a strong move. It cut through me like nothing."_

_Kakuzu, who was watching the entire battle, just started laughing at the immortal man's misfortune. He said "That's what you get for charging in like that. You should've tried to find holes in his fighting style first before you just attacked like the complete idiot you are."_

_Kakuzu's teasing didn't lighten Hidan's mood, it just made him angrier. He yelled out "How about you shut the fuck up and put me back together again, you dickwad."_

_Kakuzu said "What do I get out of it?"_

_Pein decided to enter the conversation and said "You get to have the satisfaction of living through the rest of the day. Kakuzu, put Hidan together now!"_

_Kakuzu said "Yes, Pein-sama." Turning to Hidan, he held his arms out and black tendrils started leaking out his arms and grabbed Hidan's body parts. Kakuzu started putting some distance between him and Rito and said "Come on Humpty Dumpty."_

_Rito waved to Hidan's upper body and said "Nice warm-up, Hide and Seek. Next?"_

_Pein said "You may have been able to best Hidan, but you won't beat Deidara."_

_Deidara nodded at Pein's orders and rushed Rito. While he was rushing Rito, Deidara momentarily put his hand in a pouch on his side. Rito swung at Deidara, but Deidara sidestepped the slash and opened his palm. On each of Deidara's palms were mouths. Out of the mouth flew a small bird made of clay that flew towards Rito. Rito scoffed at Deidara's bird and said "What is this little guy gonna do? Peck me."_

_The bird came into contact with Rito, then blew up, knocking Rito on his ass. Rito jumped back up, only to see another bird coming his way. Rito dodged the bird, but it kept coming after him. Rito eventually shot another energy crescent from his sword at it, making it blow up. Rito said "Is that all you can do? Make little birds? Dude, that kinda sucks."_

_Deidara said "I'll show you just what I can do, yeah."_

_Deidara then put his hand back in his pouch, then threw a ball of clay at Rito. Rito just dodged the ball, causing it to hit the wall of the cave they were in. Rito said "Wow, even a demorphed Kimberly put up a better fight than you."_

_Deidara narrowed his eyes at the insult, even if he didn't know who the hell 'Kimberly' was. He held both of his arms out and started letting a swarm of insects flow out of the mouths on his hands. The insects all shot for Rito, who lazily sent a crescent of energy at them. Surprisingly, the insects all dodged the crescent and went for a kamikaze dive bomb of Rito. Rito held his blade in front of him to block them, but they still blew up and kicked up a smokescreen. Through the smokescreen, Deidara opened up his hands to send off another volley of insects, but as soon as the first few insects left his hands, two yellow beams shot forward and right into Deidara's left arm, blowing up the exploding clay in there and taking Deidara's left arm with it. _

_Deidara screamed in pain as his arm was blown off. Deidara started muttering curses under his breath as the smokescreen around Rito dissipated. Rito was standing there with a few burn marks on his bones, but otherwise, he was unhurt. He turned to Deidara and said "He's as good as beaten. Who else ya got?"_

_Pein narrowed his eyes. Hidan being defeated was no surprise to him. Hidan usually charged in guns blazing, not caring for tact since he was immortal. Because of that, even though Hidan was a strong person, he was seen as one of the weakest of Akatsuki. As soon as you separated his limbs, he was done. Deidara was different. Thinking over the match and factoring in what Pein knew of Deidara's abilities, he realized that the cave they were fighting in restricted many of Deidara's stronger abilities. You can't exactly make a gigantic exploding clay dragon in a cave full of your comrades. Pein didn't factor in the enclosed space when he commanded Deidara to fight, and because of it, Deidara was missing an arm now. Pein said "Itachi, show this fool what happens when you try to cross the Akatsuki."_

_Itachi nodded and said "Yes, Master." Itachi disappeared from his place on the sidelines and reappeared in front of Rito. Itachi wordlessly activated his Sharingan and muttered "Strange. You have no chakra in your body at all. So Genjutsu would be ineffective against you. And the fact that you took all of Deidara's blasts without any significant damage suggests that you have a high pain tolerance."_

_Rito nodded and said "Yep. Not much can hurt me."_

_Rito was confident that he would win this match, until he saw Itachi disappear. He then heard a voice behind him say "How about we test that pain tolerance of yours, shall we?"_

_Rito twisted around and tried to cut Itachi in half, but it went through a clone. To his right, Rito heard a voice yell "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"_

_A huge fireball sailed through the air in Rito's direction. Rito quickly sent a crescent of energy at the Grand Fireball Jutsu and cut it in half. As the Fireball was bisected, Itachi rushed Rito. Rito slashed at Itachi, only for Itachi to easily lean back to dodge the strike. Itachi kicked Rito in the chest, then grabbed Rito by the back of his head and rammed Rito's head into his rising knee. Rito stumbled back from the hit while Itachi started doing more handseals "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"_

_This fireball didn't miss. The fireball engulfed Rito as Itachi jumped back. Kakuzu, who had already finished putting Hidan together, said "Wow, it took Itachi 10 seconds to defeat someone that cut you to pieces. What does that say about your abilities, Humpty Dumpty?"_

_Hidan narrowed his eyes at Kakuzu and said "Fuck you."_

_Itachi, like the rest of the Akatsuki, didn't pay Hidan and Kakuzu any attention. He knew that something like that wouldn't kill Rito. And he was right. After the fireball dissipated, Rito was standing there with only a few burns. He said "Wow, that move was actually pretty good. It almost hurt me."_

_Itachi narrowed his eyes and ran at Rito. Before Rito could react, Itachi planted a knee in his gut, then he lifted Rito up and threw him into the cave wall. Rito slammed against the wall and bounced off of it and onto the ground. As he got up to his knees, Itachi zoomed in and kicked Rito in the head, knocking him back into the wall. Itachi said "It seems that our chakra techniques aren't as effective on you as they are on regular humans. So that means that we'll just have to pummel you into the grave."_

_Rito jumped back up and pulled out his sword. Rito's sword started glowing dark purple, but before he could shoot off a crescent, twin yellow beams of energy shot out of Rito's eyes towards Itachi. Itachi was taken by surprise, as the yellow beams were faster than the purple crescent that he was preparing to dodge. Itachi was barely able to jump out of the way of the beams as they tore through his Akatsuki cloak. Itachi was left there in black sandals, black pants, a black T-shirt, a dark brown ANBU vest, and a ninjato strapped to his back. Itachi drew his ninjato and rushed to Rito. Rito muttered "A sword to sword match. Now that's what I'm talking about."_

_Rito swung his sword to match Itachi's blow. They both started trading blows at a fast pace with barely any of them going through. When any went through, they could only cause shallow cuts. The battle continued for 5 minutes in a stalemate. Pein, who was growing steadily more bored with the match, turned to Kisame and said "Kisame, assist Itachi in destroying that freak."_

_Kisame nodded, and drew his sword, Samehada. Kisame rushed towards Rito, who was locked in a sword struggle against Itachi. Kisame smirked and kicked Rito in his side, knocking him away. Itachi looked to Kisame and said "I had it handled."_

_Kisame said "The leader wants this battle handled now. He's tired of waiting on you."_

_Itachi nodded, and both him and Kisame rushed towards Rito. Rito matched Kisame's swing, but was cut by Rito's. As he stumbled back in pain, Kisame came forward and smashed Samehada in Rito's face. Rito was knocked back and to the ground. As Rito was recovering, Kisame threw Samehada into the air and started doing handseals. Kisame yelled out "Water Style: Violent Water Wave!"_

_Kisame opened his mouth and a violent stream of water rushed out and slammed Rito into the wall. After the Violent Water Wave died out, Itachi rushed forward and stabbed Rito in the gut. Rito screamed out in pain as Itachi said "You're beaten."_

_Rito kicked Itachi and Kisame back as he pulled out the sword stuck in his stomach. He threw it back to Itachi who caught it. Rito said "Damnit. As soon as I'm about to take one of you out, the others jump in. It's like the Power Rangers all over again. Anyway, I'm going home, see ya!"_

_Rito was engulfed in a purple flash of light and was gone before their eyes, leaving the Akatsuki to wonder what the hell happened._

* * *

_A week later, the Akatsuki were meeting again, and like before, a purple ray of light deposited Rito in their cave. Seeing him, Pein said "You again? Didn't we already throw you out like yesterday's trash?"_

_Rito said "You're not fighting me this time. This time, you're fighting a friend of mine. Guys, say hello to my master, Dark Specter."_

_As soon as Rito said 'Dark Specter', the ground in front of him opened up in a circle. The circle started spewing up lava like a geyser. As the intensity of the geyser increased, the members of the Akatsuki started feeling something. That something, was evil. Pure, unfiltered, unending evil. Whatever was coming was evil incarnate. As the lava started to pool around the ground, Kisame and Itachi felt a bead of sweat go down them back of their necks. Zetsu felt more fear than he ever had in his life. Kakuzu and Hidan wished that they could die, just to get away from the feeling of despair that this being caused them. Deidara and Sasori both felt their heart rates increase. Soon, the rate increased to a level that they had never felt before in their life. Konan was feeling more fear than she did when she and the rest of the early Akatsuki were surrounded by an army of enemy-nin. _

_Pein and Madara were also feeling fear, but nowhere near the level that the others were. They were scared almost shitless, true, but the things in their life helped them cope with this._

_As the lava started to pool on the ground, the lava eventually began to take shape. The lava became a humanoid figure 8 feet in height. The outside of his body looked to be made out of cooled separated segments of magma that were placed on a body. The gaps in between the segmented pieces of magma showed the heated magma that made up the inside of his body. He had no toes on his feet, and instead of fingers, he had five claws as black as obsidian jutting out of his hands. On his face were giant obsidian teeth that were attached to the outside of his lips. His eyes had no pupils, no sclera, or iris. They were just holes covered by clear obsidian that held back and showed the molten magma inside his body. On the side of his head were what looked like fish fins that doubled as ears. On his head were black horns that were made into the shape of a crown. To the unknown, he was just one ugly ass motherfucker. But to those who knew, this creature was the most vile and dangerous being known in existence. This monster was known as Dark Specter, Grand Monarch of Evil. _

_As Dark Specter finished forming, Rito said "Hello, Spencer."_

_Dark Specter growled and said __**"It's 'Specter', you useless pile of bones. Dark...Specter. What's so damn hard about remembering that?"**_

_Rito responded "Oh, sorry Spencer."_

_Dark Specter just groaned and said __**"What the hell did you call me here for anyway?"**_

_Rito said "Remember how I said that there were some people who I couldn't defeat? Well, here they are."_

_Dark Specter looked at the Akatsuki, and even though he had no eyebrows or any way at all to make a facial gesture, the members of the Akatsuki knew that Dark Specter was narrowing his eyes at them in annoyance. __**"Them? They're nothing but weak meat bags. How could you not defeat them?"**_

_Kisame smirked and said "How about you fight us and find out, you walking pile of lava?"_

_Dark Specter said, in a tone that told them that if he could, he'd be smirking __**"My pleasure."**_

_Kisame pulled out Samehada and dashed towards Dark Specter. Kisame pulled his sword back and struck Dark Specter, but the strike did nothing to him. Dark Specter just started chuckling and said __**"Is that the best you can do?"**_

_Kisame growled angrily and pulled Samehada back. Kisame then started unleashing a bunch of strikes on Dark Specter, who only just stood there and took them. Kisame saw that the strikes with Samehada were getting him nowhere, so he threw his sword to the side and started to unleash a close combat barrage on Dark Specter. The Grand Monarch of Evil just stood there and took all of them, not even grunting at all. Kisame jumped back and said "So, you think you're tough, huh? Well take this! Suiton: Violent Water Wave!"_

_Out of Kisame's mouth erupted a pressurized stream of water. The water flew towards Dark Specter, who was still standing there like a statue. The water washed over him and covered his form from view. When Kisame cut the power to his Jutsu, Dark Specter just stood there like nothing ever happened. Dark Specter then said only two words. __**"My turn."**_

_Dark Specter disappeared from his spot and moved towards Kisame so quick that Madara with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan almost missed it. Dark Specter swung his hand towards Kisame, who barely brought Samehada up in time to block. Dark Specter's claws clashed against Kisame's sword and damn near broke it. Kisame jumped back, only to see Dark Specter following him. Kisame dodged two of Dark Specter's claw strikes, but couldn't dodge the last one. The third claw strike tore through Kisame's Akatsuki cloak and tore through his body. _

_Seeing this, Pein turned to Itachi and said "Itachi, Kisame needs help. Go assist him." _

_Itachi wordlessly nodded and attacked Dark Specter with his sword. The sword broke on Dark Specter's body, who just turned around and backhanded Itachi. Itachi easily flipped in the air and pushed off the wall to go back at Dark Specter. Itachi started doing handseals and hit Dark Specter with a Grand Fireball Jutsu. Dark Specter just stood there and took it like the Violent Water Wave. The Grand Monarch just started laughing and said __**"I'm a being of lava you stupid human. What will a small fire attack like that do to me?"**_

_Dark Specter heard a voice behind him. "Distract you long enough for me to do this. Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" _

_Just like before, a stream of water erupted from Kisame's mouth. But this stream was menacing enough to make the Violent Water Wave look like a defective water hose. The stream crashed into Dark Specter and knocked him over. The water kept washing over him, as if he was at the bottom of a waterfall. As this was going on, Itachi moved to Dark Specter and started doing handseals. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"_

_The water pouring out of Kisame's mouth formed into a sphere with the Grand Monarch of Evil held in the middle. Dark Specter tried to move, but then he realized that there was barely any air in the spherical prison. Itachi said "You're a being made of lava, correct? Well, when lava comes into contact with water, it cools into rock. What will happen if you're drowned in water?"_

_The Grand Monarch of Evil started laughing. He said __**"Nice try, human, but not even the great oceans of Aquitar are enough to cool me down."**_

_Rito, who was watching the battle with a bucket of popcorn, said "Aquitar? I always wanted to go there. I bet they have some amazing sushi."_

_Dark Specter just ignored the ramblings of Rito and concentrated on the battle. All of a sudden, Itachi felt the water of the Water Prison heat up. Itachi didn't need to be a genius to realize that the heat was coming from Dark Specter. Itachi tried to increase the amount of water in the Water Prison, but it didn't work. The water had heated up to the point that it was starting to hurt Itachi's hand. Eventually it got too hot for even him to handle and Itachi quickly pulled his hand back as Dark Specter broke through the Water Prison. Dark Specter rushed Itachi, but before he could reach him, Itachi felt a rush of wind as Pein replaced himself with Itachi. Pein held a hand out in Dark Specter's way and said "Shinra Tensei!"_

_Like magic, Dark Specter was stopped in his tracks. The Shinra Tensei attack pushed Dark Specter back and eventually through the wall behind him. Dark Specter got back up and started moving towards Pein. Pein again said "Shinra Tensei!"_

_This time, the Grand Monarch was ready. Dark Specter took the attack and didn't move at all. Dark Specter started walking forward again while Pein kept trying to hit Dark Specter with the Shinra Tensei. The Shinra Tensei did nothing but piss off Dark Specter. As the attacks hit, Dark Specter realized something crucial. There was a 5 second pause between each Shinra Tensei. While this window would be impossible for others, for the Grand Monarch of Evil, it was 4.5 seconds more than he needed. As the next Shinra Tensei hit, the Grand Monarch disappeared and reappeared behind Pein. Before the Deva Path of Pein could do anything, a hand of obsidian claws ripped through his back and out his stomach. Dark Specter threw the body across the cave to the shock of all the members of the Akatsuki. Dark Specter looked to the rest of the Akatsuki and said __**"Who's next?"**_

_"You're not done with me."_

_Pein's voice reached Dark Specter along with a cry of 'Shinra Tensei!' Dark Specter flew through the air and hit the wall of the cave. Incredibly, Pein was still alive. Well, alive wouldn't be the correct term. Since the Deva Path of Pein was just the reanimated corpse of Yahiko, tearing through his stomach did nothing but piss off his controller. _

_Dark Specter got back to his feet and saw that Pein was making his way towards him. Dark Specter said __**"Oh, so that didn't kill you? How about this!"**_

_Dark Specter stretched out his arm with the palm facing skyward. He fully extended his index and middle claw. Then, he curled them so that they were perpendicular to the ground. As he did that, a hole opened up beneath Pein as a geyser of lava shot out and covered Pein's entire body. Nothing remained of Yahiko's body as the lava disintegrated it. _

_Dark Specter turned to the rest of the Akatsuki and said __**"This game has gone on long enough."**_

_Dark Specter held out his hand to the members of Akatsuki. Out of his hand shot a black ball, one for each member of the Akatsuki. The black balls flew towards the members of the Akatsuki and hit each of them in the forehead, except for Madara. Madara saw the attack coming and quickly evaded it. _

_When the black ball hit, the members of the Akatsuki all collapsed in pain. Rito, who had finished off his first bucket of popcorn and was well into a second, said "Oh yeah, this is the fun part."_

_All of the members of the Akatsuki were writhing in pain as Dark Specter's energy invaded their bodies. A dark purple aura surrounded all of them as they were slowly being transformed. After a minute of hearing the screams of the Akatsuki members, the dark purple aura started to recede. The aura was lifted off their bodies and started to revolve around the spot that the black ball hit them. The aura entered their foreheads at that point and formed a black, bolded 'D'. _

_After the 'D' was formed on all of the members, Kisame's, Deidara's, Itachi's, and Hidan's started to glow. As they were glowing, a dark purple aura surrounded their wounds. Before their eyes, their wounds started healing. Deidara's arm grew back, Hidan's body started to heal, being connected with tendons and muscle fibers instead of black thread. Itachi's and Kisame's wounds from battling the two extraterrestrials were perfectly healed. _

_After the 'D' had healed all of the Akatsuki members, they got off the floor, and then dropped down to one knee. In unison, they all said "Dark Specter-sama."_

_Dark Specter said __**"Rise, my new pawns."**_

_The new pawns of Dark Specter rose to their full height. Dark Specter said __**"As my new thralls, you all must do something to prove yourselves. And I have the perfect solution. Destroy the one with the orange mask!"**_

_As one, each of the former Akatsuki members turned to Madara. They each ran towards him. Madara saw their attacks coming and started to dodge them. Madara easily evaded the scorpion tail of Sasori's puppet, then grabbed it. Madara used it to pick Hiruko up and slam him on the ground. As the rest of the Akatsuki came at him, Madara used Hiruko as a weapon to smack them all away. As Itachi got back up to attack him, Madara threw Hiruko at him. Kisame came forth and tried to strike Madara with Samehada, but the attack hit nothing but air. Madara leaned back to avoid the strike, but as he struck out at Kisame, Konan came from his right and kicked him in the side. Deidara kicked Madara's leg out from under him as Kakuzu struck Madara in the side of the head with his knee. As Madara was reeling from the pain, Hidan swung his scythe towards Madara, but Madara used his special ability to teleport away. He reappeared behind Hidan and struck him in the side. _

_Itachi came from behind and started to strike at the Akatsuki leader, but Madara could easily dodge all of the strikes. Things became a bit more complicated for him as Sasori joined in. Itachi opened up with a punch, but it was met with Madara striking Itachi's wrist to make the attack go wide as Sasori tried to sweep Madara's feet out from under him with it's tail. Madara jumped over the tail swipe and kicked Itachi in the chin. When he landed, Madara quickly turned around and grabbed Sasori around the midsection. Madara did a German suplex and slammed Sasori into Itachi. When Madara returned to full height, Konan kicked him in the face. After Konan landed, she went for a kick to Madara's chest, but he blocked it and punched her in the face. He hopped over Konan and used her shoulders as a springboard to gain more altitude to flip over Kisame. As he was coming down, he transitioned into an axe kick to Zetsu's skull and sent him to the floor. _

_Madara quickly blocked the strike from Samehada and kicked Kisame in the chest. Then, the Uchiha quickly did a back flip with his legs outstretched to kick Kisame in the chin. Madara grabbed Kisame by the head and sent a knee strike to his nose, easily breaking it. Madara kept smashing his knee into Kisame's head until Kisame hit the floor. Deidara came back around to strike him from behind, but Madara ducked under the attack and swept Deidara's feet out from under him._

_Madara saw his former pawns rush at him to please their new master. _'What the hell? All these strikes I'm doing and it's not even bruising them. What's going on?'

_Seeing the puzzled look on Madara's face, Dark Specter laughed and said __**"I bet you're wondering what's happened to them. They've become one of my minions. They live to do only one thing. Serve me. And I just commanded them to destroy you by any means necessary. They feel nothing. They have no sense of self-preservation. They will accomplish any task given to them even if it means destroying their entire bodies. No feelings, no sense of self, and their abilities can be enhanced by the evil in their hearts. They are the perfect Dark Warriors.**_

_**"You can keep up this futile fighting, but it will only prolong your suffering. They cannot be defeated. And you will die here, whelp."**_

_Madara growled and said "No! The one who dies here will be you. You cannot defeat me! I am a God amongst men! Amaterasu!"_

_Out of Madara's eyes came a huge tongue of black fire. The fire surged forward until it reached Dark Specter. The flames engulfed him as Madara felt grateful at the sight. The ever-present pressure that he associated with Dark Specter's presence had finally lifted. _

_Unfortunately, before he could let out a sigh of relief, the pressure came back stronger than ever. This time, it was strong enough to send Madara to his knees. The black flames of Amaterasu hadn't engulfed Dark Specter, but bent to his will and surrounded him in a black twister of fire. The twister opened as Dark Specter walked out. He said __**"You may be a God amongst men, but I am a King amongst Gods!"**_

_The twister of fire swelled and started growing dark red, the Amaterasu being supplemented with Dark Specter's own fire. Dark Specter motioned towards Madara, and the twister moved at a snail's pace towards him. Madara could've used his teleportation ability to get out of dodge, but he was being held down by Dark Specter's energy, and pure fear. As the twister engulfed the mighty wielder of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, he could only scream in pain as every cell in his body was being burnt to a crisp._

_While this was happening, Rito, who had just finished off all his popcorn, softly said "Buuuuuuurn, baby burn! Disco Inferno!"_

_As Madara's body was burnt to a crisp and scattered to the winds, Dark Specter turned to his new Dark Warriors and said __**"Now, my Dark Warriors, you will follow every order Rito gives you without question."**_

_Each of them bent down to one knee and said "Yes, my master."_

_Dark Specter said __**"Good, my minions."**_

_Dark Specter turned to Rito and said __**"I dealt with these peons for you, and I even got you eight new pawns. You had better be able to accomplish your goal with this, or I'll burn you to a crisp, and replace you with someone who will!"**_

_Rito said "Yes, Lord Spencer."_

_**"It's Specter you idiot!"**_

* * *

(Flashback end)

After the Grand Monarch left the planet, Rito used the rest of Akatsuki to help him get settled into his new home. The seal of the Dark Warrior on their forehead helped boost their natural abilities tremendously, but they couldn't use Jutsu. They were soulless, mindless husks, so sadly the knowledge was unreachable for them. Well, for all Rito knew it was unreachable.

But after they were enslaved, he used the knowledge at their base to find out the location of Orochimaru. It took a lot less to get him to cooperate than it took to get the Akatsuki. Orochimaru agreed to do it free of charge, just as long as after they took over the world, all knowledge of all Jutsu would be given to him. Rito didn't see the fault in that, so he agreed to the deal.

In the end, he had eight Dark Warriors, Orochimaru, an army of Tenga warriors at his beck-and-call, and three un-bonded enslaved Ninjetti Animal Spirits. Their leader, the Falcon, was missing from his collection, but he had their second-in-command, the Ape, just waiting to be bonded. And that quest for the bonding eventually led Rito to Siemon, but that's a story for the next chapter.

As Family Matters ended, Rito rang a bell and said "Oh slave boy!"

In came Itachi, dressed up like a butler. He said "You rang, master?"

Rito said "Fetch me another drink of sulfuric acid. I'm parched."

Itachi nodded and said "Of course, Master."

As Itachi was walking out of the room, he did something that he hadn't been able to do for six months. He was able to think. He thought about a little boy. The last time he saw that boy was when the boy was 8. The boy was a carbon copy of him, but without the bags under his eyes. Also, the boy had a different hairstyle. He was only able to think one word when that boy came to mind. _'Sasuke.'_

* * *

(End)

Well there you go, chapter 13. Sorry this one took so long to come up with. I blame three things. Batman: Arkham City, Mass Effect 2, and my own personal laziness. Don't worry, it won't be a long wait for my next chapter as I'm already well into writing it. I just need a little bit of time to perfect it. Anyway, sayounara!


	14. The Life and Times of Siemon Schwerter

Hey, it's the Fresh Prince of Konoha back with another addition to the story. If you were looking for the stunning continuation of the adventures of the Ninjetti Warriors, then you're shit outta luck! This chapter, I'm taking a step away from moving forward and I'm looking back. This chapter is about the life and times of the Red Ape Ninjetti Warrior.

And on another note, the language of the Elemental Nations is purely Japanese. But in this story, before the Sage of Six Paths came and discovered chakra, the indigenous people of the Elemental Nations spoke a mix of languages.

And another thing, just because he fought against the Akatsuki in the last chapter, don't think that Dark Specter will come in to fight for Rito every time Rito needs it. Dark Specter is the Grand Monarch of Evil, and the leader of the Galactic Alliance of Evil. He has a lot to do, and he can't hold Rito's hand on everything. And yes, Madara is dead, but no, Nagato is not.

One more thing, I know that the Yonbi's true name is Son Goku. I'm calling it 'the Yonbi' because Siemon, his container, doesn't know his name. Anyway, with the boring public service announcements over, I'll quote the late, great Marvin Gaye and say "Let's Get It Started!"

Audience: That was the Black Eyed Peas, you moron.

Me: Who asked you?

* * *

At the crack of dawn, a man's alarm clock woke him up. 6 AM, way too early for some people, but early enough for him. He woke up and got dressed. He put on his plain black pants. Then, he put on his personalized red shirt with the kanji for 'sword' in the middle, and with the stylish design of two swords crossed in an 'X' pattern above the kanji. He strapped his three kunai pouches on, one on each side of his waist, and behind his right shoulder(Think Altai'ir and Ezio in Assassin's Creed).

He grabbed his two katana, one with a black sheath with gold designs and trimmings, and one with a red sheath and black designs and trimmings. He strapped his black-sheathed katana to his back, resting the handle over his left shoulder. He rested the red-sheathed katana on his right hip, allowing him to easily draw both. Finally, he took his backup tanto and strapped it to his left shin.

He tied his Iwagakure headband around his waist and looked out his window. The guy was 5'9" and tanned. He had jet black hair, brown eyes and a small, visible scar on the left side of his face underneath his eye. He also wore a small earring in his left ear. He yawned and looked out his window.

Yep, to 15-year old Siemon, things were turning out to be a good day.

Siemon Schwerter was a newly promoted Chunnin. He graduated from the Iwagakure Ninja Academy at 12. Even though he was just a promoted Chunnin, he could take on a lot of experienced Chunnin and win easily. Siemon was gifted for his age, especially with his sword. He had to live up to his name, after all.

Before the Sage of Six Paths discovered chakra, the indigenous people of the Elemental Nations spoke a myriad of different languages. In Earth Country, they spoke a language that, to the people of Earth, sounded suspiciously like German. In that dead language, Siemon Schwerter loosely meant 'Seven Swords'.

The entire Schwerter family were great at Kenjutsu. They knew everything from making to maintaining a sword. With their personal swords, they could cut a 2-foot thick tree with them and the sword wouldn't break. The family could trace their lineage back to the legendary Samurai Adolf Schwerter. Adolf was known to his enemies as 'Die Sieben Schwerter des Todes' which meant '7 Swords of Death.'

Even though Siemon was a pretty good ninja, he didn't have a chance to show his skills. He was still seen and treated like some wet-behind-the-ears weak Chunnin. He went to the Tsuichikage about his problems, and the Tsuichikage agreed with him.

The Tsuchikage said "I'll go out on a limb for you Siemon. Your brother earlier requested this B-ranked mission. He originally wanted to do it alone, but I'm sure that he won't mind if you tag along."

Their mission was to go to the outskirts of Earth Country and sabotage a rumored drug ring. Today was the day that he and Elias were leaving. He walked out of his room and went downstairs to where his mom was cooking. She knew that Siemon had a big mission today, so she was cooking him his favorites. Halfway through his food, his big brother came down.

Elias had brown hair, with dark green eyes. He was paler than his brother, but more built. Also, Elias was a Jounnin. He stood at 6' even as he came down the stairs to eat breakfast.

Seeing his older brother, Siemon said "Elias, ready for the mission?"

Elias said "Of course. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Now let's eat quickly. The mission location is about a days travel away. If we hustle, we can get there by nightfall."

Siemon said "Okay, but let me finish this first."

After finishing his breakfast, Siemon and his brother walked out of their house, saying goodbye to their mom. While they were walking down the street, they were getting weird stares from people. The stares were of concealed anger and rage. And worse, they were aimed directly at Siemon.

Siemon had a secret that many people of his home village knew. He was a Jinchuuriki. When the Four Tailed Lava Ape attacked their village 10 years ago, the Tsuchikage decided to seal it. The problem was that no one in Iwagakure no Sato were any good at sealing. So to seal it, the Tsuichikage had to swallow his pride and ask for outside assistance.

The logical choice would have been to ask Konohagakure no Sato for their help. Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin was known around the world as the best Seal Master. But the logical choice wasn't taken. There had been tension between Iwagakure and Konohagakure since the 3rd Great Shinobi War where almost the entire Iwagakure Army was decimated by the future Yondaime Hokage. Among those killed was the son of the Tsuichikage.

The Tsuichikage couldn't ask the murderers of his son for help. Even though the Tsuichikage was as old as Hashirama Senju, he couldn't put his pride aside for his village. Instead, he asked Sunagakure no Sato. They revealed to him the ability to seal the demon in a clay pot. When they tried the clay pot, the Lava Ape easily broke through it. They realized that they would need something a lot stronger, so instead, they used a 6' x 6' x 6' steel cube.

But the cube wouldn't hold for long. Knowing this, the Tsuichikage sent spies to Konohagakure to try and find a way to seal it within something stronger. His spies found a prototype of the model of the seal used to seal the Nine Tailed Fox. The seal would work on a small child. It was something that the Tsuichikage was looking for since all the other hidden villages had Jinchuuriki. Siemon's mom volunteered him for the job of Jinchuuriki. The transfer from the steel to Siemon was done in the middle of the village.

The problem was that no one trusted the Tshichikage's sealing method. They all feared that it would fail one day and the Lava Ape would be free. Also, through 10 years of rumors, people believed the idea that if they killed Siemon, it would take the Lava Ape with him.

Their theory was wrong though. The seal used on Siemon didn't create a soul bond between the Lava Ape and the human he was sealed in, so if Siemon died without draining the Lava Ape of power, it would be free to wreak havoc on Iwagakure. So the people attacking him all the time did nothing but increase the chances of their destruction.

Luckily for Siemon, his brother had his back. His brother had a big reputation in the village since he took out a squad of ANBU who tried to kill Siemon. No one ever fucked with Siemon when his brother was around. But when Elias was out of the village for whatever reason, Siemon had to leave his mom's home and hide somewhere in the village. Siemon could take on the civilians by himself easily, but he didn't like killing. Luckily for him, his brother had no problem with it.

After getting the mission scroll from the Tsuichikage, they left the village. By nightfall, they arrived at their desination, a place called Shiori. When they arrived at the docks, they met their contact, a man named Takeshi Shuuta. Takeshi said "Thank God you guys came. I was scared that you wouldn't come."

Siemon wanted to assuage the man's fears, but Elias was all business. He said "What's the mission?"

Takeshi said "Your mission is to help us take out the leaders of a drug smuggling ring. The leaders call themselves the Shi no Kage."

Elias said "'Shadow of Death'? Pretty good name. It's mysterious and scary."

Takeshi said "Their leaders are a group of three brothers. The oldest brother is named Kenpachi. Kenpachi is the one who tells everyone else what to do. He basically just sits on his ass while everyone else does the hard work. The last two are a set of twins named Ichigo and Kaien. Even though they're identical twins, they couldn't be more apart. Ichigo's hair is dyed orange while Kaien's hair is black. Ichigo is the second strongest of his brothers. He handles the training of all their recruits. He's the one who the regular grunts answer to, and if they need to rough someone up, they call him."

Elias muttered "Sounds like my kind of guy. But continue."

Takeshi continued. "Kaien is more of a buisnessman than anything. He handles their legitimate businesses and any public relations events they need. Because of Kaien, the less informed members of our neighborhood think that they're saints. Just the other day, he rented out their mansion for the wedding of the town's mayor. Every Sunday they have a cookout for everyone in the neightborhood. But while they're doing that, they're pumping drugs into our streets and killing people with it."

Siemon said "I don't know. All I'm hearing is a lot of speculation."

Takeshi narrowed his eyes in anger at Siemon, but said "There is little to no evidence that they're involved with the drug trade because they cover their tracks so well. But I'm telling you, they're the ones who are running the drug cartel. They're a cancer to this town and we would all be better off if they were dead! That's why I'm hiring you."

Siemon narrowed his eyes in anger at Takeshi. People like Takeshi made him sick. They didn't see ninja as people, but as heartless hit men who would kill their own mom for a quick buck. If Siemon had his way, he wouldn't do jobs for these people. But he couldn't have everything his way. If the Tsuchikage told him to do the mission, unless he wanted to be sent to jail for treason, he had to grin and bear it. Siemon said "I'm not gonna commit murder just-"

Elias put his hand on his brother's arm to get him to stop. Elias said "Siemon, whether we like it or not, we have to accept this guy's job. How else will food get on our table? Besides, you and I both know that the law is flawed. When the law can't get you justice, you have to take matters into your own hands. That's what he's doing. To be honest, I applaud him for it. Takeshi-san, I will gladly take this job."

Takeshi said "Thank you both. These three bastards are sucking the life out of this town and selling their illegal drugs into this town and ruining it. We need them gone."

Elias smirked and said "Give us a few days, and you can piss on their graves."

* * *

After Takeshi gave Elias and Siemon the address of the Shi no Kage, Elias and Siemon went there to discover a five story apartment building. As they arrived, they both took off their Iwagakure headbands and scoped the place out. What they saw did nothing to reassure them. As they walked around the building, they saw that there were a lot of homeless people who were around it. But even though that might seem like nothing out of the ordinary, they also saw that some of the 'homeless' people had knives, swords, and other weapons hidden. While the weapons were concealed to fool the average passerby, and even most cops, Elias and Siemon weren't trained to be ordinary. A dagger strapped to the outer thigh underneath someone's shorts didn't go unnoticed. Neither did the tanto strapped to the guy's back.

Siemon and Elias also talked to the people around the building and heard that the brothers were on the third floor. They bought every room and turned the entire floor into a big suite. Sadly, that meant that that there were four other floors of innocent bystanders, and if these guys were as heartless as Takeshi made them out to be, human meat shields. Also, there were a number of people who were on the roof of the building.

The next day, Elias and Siemon continued to stake out the place. They saw that there were always at least six people outside the building's front door who were lookouts. From talking to the people who lived there, they were told that there were four stairways that went to the third floor, but each entrance was guarded by three people. At any time, there were eight people on the rooftops watching everyone's moves, looking for an enemy.

By the next night, Siemon and Elias had enough intelligence to take out their target. While they were staying at Takeshi's place, they decided to plan out the attack. They decided to take out the people on the roof first. If they weren't taken out first, then they could warn the brothers that Elias and Siemon were coming. No smoke could be used, otherwise the lookouts on the ground could notice. Also, they couldn't just throw the people off the rooftop to kill them or the lookouts on the ground would realize it. As much as they didn't like it, brute force couldn't be used for this. So instead, they decided to go a more underhanded route.

They would use darts filled with chloroform to take out the rooftop lookouts. Afterwards, they would go to the ground and knock out those lookouts. They'd set the bodies up to look like there was nothing wrong. Afterwards, Elias would go back to the roof while Siemon went into the building. Siemon would seal off the third floor by blocking three of the stairways so the brothers couldn't escape.

After giving the signal to Elias, Elias would cut the power to the building by breaking the fuse box on the roof. Then, he'd quickly make his way down the building and to the stairway that Siemon was in so they could go into the building and kill the brothers.

They met at the rooftop next to the brothers' apartment building. Elias turned to his little brother and said "You ready, otouto?"

Siemon sighed. Even though he didn't like it, it seemed that he would have to kill again. He could try to pull his punches, but in the end, the brothers of the Shi no Kage had to die, and if he didn't do it, he couldn't complete his mission. Siemon said "Sure."

With that, both brothers pulled out a blow gun. They both had four darts filled with anesthesia. With eight darts and eight rooftop lookouts, that meant that they couldn't miss. Elias held the blow gun with one hand and held the other hand up with his fingers extended. As he and his brother locked on their targets, Elias balled his hand up in a fist, which was the signal to shoot.

Elias handled his like a pro. Four seconds, and all his targets were dreaming. Siemon, on the other hand, didn't exactly master the art of the blow gun. By the five second mark, Siemon had shot twice and hit twice. He quickly loaded the third one and shot, and it was a direct hit on his target's jugular vein. With the last dart, Siemon inhaled deeply, exhaled, and let it fly.

Sadly, things weren't going according to plan. The plan was to have all eight of the people out in five seconds, but Siemon dropped the ball. By five seconds, the last guy saw that his fellow lookouts were all unconscious and knew that they were under attack. He made a break for the ladder to the ground, and since he was running, Siemon's last dart missed. Before Siemon could even look over to consult his brother, Elias was on the move.

Moving as fast as lightning, Elias popped to his feet and ran towards the ledge of the building they were on. When he reached it, he focused chakra to his legs and jumped the gap between the buildings. When he landed, Elias fell to one knee, took out a kunai and threw it towards the guy. He hit the guy right in the throat, causing him to drop dead instantly.

Siemon saw his brother throw the kunai, and he saw it lodge itself in the guy's throat. While he wasn't the one who killed him, Siemon knew that if he didn't miss, that wouldn't have happened. As Siemon started feeling down, his brother hopped back next to him and said "Siemon, don't even start bitching. We got a job to do, and you can't do your part while you're being moody. Now get down there and take out those lookouts."

Even though what his brother said wasn't exactly heartfelt, Siemon knew that Elias was right. He had a job to do, and sympathizing with the enemy would get him killed. Siemon stood up and jumped to the roof of the next building to complete the second step of the plan.

From the roof, Siemon saw that the lookouts pretending to be homeless had good lookout positions. They could look and screen every person that came around the building. But there was a giant flaw in the plan. They had someone at every corner of the building, and one in each alley on the sides of the building. The alleys were shrouded in darkness, so if they timed it right, they could take out the guys in the alleys without alerting the guys on the corner. Then, they could take the corner guys out.

Siemon walked to the side of the building to see the lookout in the alley. He was sitting on the ground in front of a makeshift shelter that seemed to be his house. While the guys on the corners were busy looking at the streets, the guy in the alley was practically isolated. Siemon jumped from the top of the building, but before he hit the ground, he focused chakra to his hands and feet to latch on to the building. From there, he stealthily creeped down the wall until he was behind the lookout. Siemon quickly wrapped his arm around the guys throat and put him in a chokehold. After holding it for 10 seconds, Siemon realized that the guy had blacked out. Siemon dropped the guy and let him fall, then he shifted the guy so that he was leaning on the building. Unless someone walked up to him, they wouldn't see that the guy was out cold.

From there, Siemon quickly made his way to the lookout at the northwest corner of the building. From there, Siemon took out a kunai and threw it next to the guy at the northeast corner. As the kunai hit, it bounced and slid into the alley, leaving the northeast lookout unharmed. But it did it's job of making him look away so that Siemon could grab his target, pull him into the alley, and bang his head against the wall. From there, Siemon put him back at the corner, almost as if nothing happened.

After taking out the northwest lookout, Siemon stuck to the side of the building and crawled to the area between the first floor window and the second floor window. Siemon crawled until he was above his new target. For some reason, a stray thought of _'Peter Parker, eat your heart out.' _came to his mind. Siemon just ignored it and started doing handseals. After finishing them, Siemon muttered "Ninpou: Kanashibari no Jutsu!" (Ninja Technique: Temporary Paralysis Jutsu)

As his target froze in place, Siemon dropped to the ground next to him and smashed his head against Siemon's knee. As the guy dropped down, he fell against the building to look like he was leaning against it. Siemon creeped into the alleyway until he came up to the guy in the east alleyway. The Yonbi jinchuuriki easily put the guy in the chokehold and dropped him to the ground. The last two guards fell just as easily as that one. From there, Siemon walked through the front door into the apartment building, happy that this part of the plan was finished.

Siemon quickly ran through the building and made it to one of the stairwells. From there, Siemon went to the third floor. When he arrived at his destination, Siemon started forming handseals. "Earth Style: Mud Encampment Wall!"

Siemon felt something rising up through his throat and puked up mud. Siemon quickly directed the regurgitated mud to spray in front of the door. After the mud stopped, Siemon bent down and forced his chakra into the mud. From there, a solid wall of earth rose and blocked the door. Step 3 was underway.

2 minutes later, two of the other three stairwells were blocked and Siemon was standing next to the fourth door. As he got there, Siemon quickly broke the nearest window, took out a smoke bomb, and threw it to the top of the building next to the one he was currently in. That was the signal to Elias to cut the power to the entire building.

What Siemon didn't know was that his brother was going behind him killing the enemies that he had only knocked out. As soon as Siemon went in the front door, Elias jumped down and killed the guards. Then, he hopped back to the rooftop and finished off those guards. Just as he had finished killing off the last guard, he heard the window break, and saw the smoke from the smoke bomb. Elias quickly found the fuse box and cut the wires, thinking _'This is the end of the Shi no Kage.' _

After he cut the wires, Elias jumped down and went into the window his brother busted open for him. Then, both brothers kicked in the last door and started to fight the three guards on the other side. Siemon blocked one of the guard's punches, then punched him in the gut twice and hit him with an uppercut. Then, Siemon focused chakra into his arm, and punched the guy so hard that he blacked out.

Elias pulled out two kunai and went to work on both of the other guards. They both tried to rush him at once, so Elias jumped over them. While the two guards were turning around, one of them ended up with a kunai lodged in his throat, while the other was tackled by Elias, who then stabbed the guy in the heart with the kunai.

Since the rest of the building was deathly quiet, Elias and Siemon were heard by everyone on the third floor. Siemon knew that it was a matter of time before the rest of the guards rushed them, so he quickly performed the Mud Encampment Wall and sealed the last stairway. Now, the brothers were locked on the third floor with them. But seeing as the brothers had enough money to buy the entire third floor, they could've bought an apartment on the other floors for a getaway. They had to get to the brothers before they implemented such a plan. Elias slapped an explosive tag on the wall and detonated it. Elias then jumped into the smoke cloud left behind and disappeared to capture the brothers, leaving his brother to fight the guards.

Siemon sighed. If their intelligence was right, then there would be nine guards. Even though he was skilled, holding back because he was scared to kill them would end with his death instead. And even though he didn't wanna take a life, Siemon knew that having his life ended wouldn't solve anything. Siemon knew that he would hate himself for this later, but he needed to attack and hold nothing back.

Siemon saw the guards coming around the corner and rushing towards him. Siemon ran towards the guards as he moved his right hand to his left shoulder and his left hand to his right hip. He quickly grabbed the hilts of his katana while he was rushing headlong towards the guards. When Siemon was 3 feet away from the closest one, he drew the swords and cut an X-shaped cut into the guards chest. Siemon diagonally cut the next guard across the torso, then cut him horizontally and kicked him in the chest. Siemon saw one of the guards coming at him with a dagger. He leaned back to avoid the swipe of the dagger, then headbutted the guy in the forehead. Siemon then cut the guy on the stomach and kicked him in the head.

Before Siemon could react, one of the guys ran into him and knocked him into the wall. The guy punched Siemon in the jaw, making Siemon drop one of his swords. The guy punched Siemon in the stomach twice more, then pulled his hand back to punch Siemon in the face again. Siemon quickly ducked down so that the guy hit the wall, then the Yonbi Jinchuuriki picked up his sword, twisted it around, and jammed the pommel into the guy's stomach. As the guy folded over in pain, Siemon hit the guy in the back of the head with his other sword's pommel.

Siemon raced forward, jumped, and kicked two of the guards in the face at the same time. As Siemon landed, he saw someone coming at him again with a dagger. Sadly, this time Siemon couldn't dodge it completely. The dagger left a shallow cut in his arm. In retaliation, Siemon swiped the guy across the arm with his sword, but that earned him another cut on his arm that was deeper than the last.

As the fight went on, Siemon was eventually able to take out the rest of the guards, but he had a few shallow cuts on his body. They wouldn't kill him, but they did bleed and hurt like a bitch. Siemon just shrugged them off, knowing that one of the few good things about being a Jinchuuriki was that he had advanced healing. These cuts would be gone with a good night's sleep.

Siemon went through the hole in the wall that his brother went through to confront the brothers. As he looked around the room, he saw signs of the battle. He tracked them to see just where the hell they went. As he was tracking them, he heard someone groan. Looking at where he heard the groan, he saw someone push a piece of drywall off of them and stand up. The guy was dressed in black pants with a white shirt. It looked like his shirt had some tears in it and the guy was bleeding from his mouth. His black hair looked unkempt and partly spiky. Also, he had a katana sitting next to him in the rubble. The guy muttered "Did anyone get the name of that bastard that knocked me out?"

Siemon narrowed his eyes and said "So which one are you, Kenpachi or Kaien? I know you're not Ichigo because he has orange hair."

The guy chuckled and said "I guess you're that bastard's backup. And for the record, I'm Kaien."

Siemon wordlessly nodded and said "Let's hurry this up. I gotta catch up with my brother."

Kaien said "Trust me, you won't. First of all, you're gonna have to take me out first, which ain't gonna happen. And even if by some miracle you can do that, that bastard is facing Kenpachi and Ichigo. Those two will tear him to pieces. If it wasn't for the fact that he left me for dead, I'd almost feel sorry for the bastard."

Siemon narrowed his eyes and cast all doubt from his heart. He bent down into a defensive two-sword stance and said "If I have to kill you to help my brother, then get ready to become fish-food."

Kaien chuckled and pulled out his katana. He smugly said "I highly doubt that."

Kaien took off in a mad dash for Siemon. He opened up with a diagonal slash that hit nothing but air. Siemon ducked under Kaien's next horizontal slash, then hopped back to avoid the second diagonal slash. Kaien hopped forward with a third diagonal slash. Siemon smirked as he had Kaien right where he wanted him. He would block with his right katana, leaving Kaien unguarded. With his left sword, he would swing at Kaien's stomach and cut him open.

Sadly, like most plans, this one didn't survive first contact with the enemy. As Kaien came down in a diagonal slash, Siemon raised his right arm and blocked with his right katana. What he wasn't expecting was for the strike to be so strong that it broke through his defense and knocked his sword out of his hand. Kaien's strike went on to leave a diagonal slash across his chest. As the sword dug into his skin, Siemon yelled in pain. Kaien smirked as his attack landed. Deciding to capitalize on his strike, Kaien twisted his wrist and transitioned into a horizontal sword strike. Seeing what was coming, Siemon jumped out of the way of the strike.

Kaien pursued Siemon across the room, not letting his enemy get away. Kaien tried another strike that Siemon blocked with his left sword. Siemon was successful in blocking the strike, but he was still knocked off-balance. Siemon saw Kaien rushing at him with his sword above his head. Siemon knew that if that strike connected, it would easily get through his defense. So instead, Siemon bent down, and when Kaien was close enough, he quickly kicked Kaien in the chest to knock him away. While Kaien was picking himself up off of the ground, Siemon made his way over to his right katana and picked it up.

As Kaien tried another strike, Siemon decided to block with both of his swords instead of just one. The block went off without a hitch as he stopped Kaien's striking power. After stopping Kaien's strike, Siemon pushed the sword skyward and kicked his opponent in the chest. Siemon then hopped forward and slashed at Kaien with a double overhead slash. Kaien quickly jumped back, landed on his right foot, then sprung forward with his left foot and buried it in the chest of Siemon. Kaien planted his left foot on the ground and snap kicked Siemon in his chin. As Siemon stumbled back, he saw Kaien swing his sword in a horizontal slash. Siemon quickly focused chakra into his left arm and used the enhanced energy to block the slash. With the second sword, Siemon swung for Kaien's face. Kaien jumped back to avoid the slash, but still got a small slash on his cheek.

Siemon growled in annoyance as his chance to finish the fight was taken from him. Siemon knew that this battle was going on for too long. According to Takeshi, Kaien was supposed to be the weakest of his brothers, yet he was still a formidable challenge. If Kaien was this strong, how strong was Ichigo? Or Kenpachi? If Elias was facing both of them, he could be in serious trouble. While Siemon had faith in his brother, two on one was never good odds. He had to finish this and get to his brother right now!

Siemon re-sheathed his swords and did handseals. "Earth Style: Earth Clone Jutsu!"

Out of the ground rose three exact clones of Siemon, all of whom grabbed their swords and rushed at Kaien. Siemon pulled his swords out too and re-joined the brawl. But even though there were now eight swords against Kaien's one, Kaien still seemed to have the upper advantage. Siemon narrowed his eyes in fury as he was fighting, vexed that he couldn't figure out how. Until he started looking at Kaien and saw the slight, almost unnoticeable disruption of air around him.

Siemon felt like smacking himself in the face. It was so obvious now. Kaien was focusing chakra throughout his entire body to keep up with the team of Siemon and his clones. Siemon nodded and attacked Kaien again, knowing that eventually that little boost would end. In order to make it go faster, Siemon decided to start focusing chakra through his arms too.

After Siemon continued his assault, he saw that Kaien was getting worse. He stopped blocking so much and started dodging more. Kaien's attack were getting easier to dodge and block. Even though Kaien's attacks were getting weaker, he was still able to take out two of the clones, leaving Siemon with only one to help him combat Kaien.

Siemon and his clone both charged the gang leader. As they were attacking him, Siemon and his clone were switching places to make Kaien confused about which one was the real one. Their tactic worked as Kaien was clueless to which one was the real Siemon. But that didn't deter him as he ducked under one of their horizontal slashes. Kaien quickly pulled his sword back and stabbed that Siemon in the gut. As he did, Siemon let out a grunt of pain and dropped to the ground. Kaien smirked as he realized that he hit his target. What he didn't expect was for Siemon to look up at him and smirk. Siemon focused chakra into his arms to make them move faster. He reached up and grabbed Kaien's katana hilt and hand, making it so that Kaien couldn't pull away. From behind Kaien, Siemon's clone came forward and decapitated the gang leader.

After Kaien's head went flying, Siemon grunted as he pulled out Kaien's katana. Throwing the katana away, he tore off part of Kaien's shirt and used it to wrap the wound so that he wouldn't bleed out. As he got back up, Siemon felt pain shoot up his spine with every step. But he knew that he couldn't stop. Not while his brother was still in danger.

Siemon started thinking through the situation. He realized that if what Kaien said was right, then Ichigo and Kenpachi would be stronger. With his wound, Siemon wouldn't be able to beat Kaien again let alone Ichigo, or worse, Kenpachi. He only had one option: To use the chakra of the Four-Tailed Lava Ape. While the chakra made him much stronger and faster, it also did horrible damage to his body. Last time he used it, he was bedridden for four days. But his brother was in trouble and he had no choice.

With that, Siemon closed his eyes and concentrated. He drew himself in to his mindscape. As he reached his mindscape, he saw that he was on the rim of a gigantic volcano. Black smoke was rising out of the bubbling lava, obscuring the rest of the volcano. The lava was about 100 feet down the inside of the volcano. By experience, Siemon knew that the lava was harmless. Also, he knew the inside of the volcano by heart. He jumped down and landed on a ledge that was about 50 feet above the lava. From there, he easily made his way down to the lava level. When he got about 10 feet away from the lava, a red tail shot out of the lava like lightning and made it's way to Siemon. Siemon twisted and kicked the tail away. He said, in a bored voice, "You've been doing that for years, Yonbi. It's getting old."

Out of the lava rose a giant, 20 foot tall ape. the ape's fur was blood red, while it's chest and stomach area was a cream color. Shooting out of the ape's tailbone were four menacing tails. Each of the tails had black spikes on them. Above it's red eyes was a yellow object fused to his skeleton that oddly looked like a crown. It's canine teeth were so big that they partly stuck out even when it's jaw was closed. It's hands and feet were all shaped like hands, with the same proportional length of the fingers and thumbs. The ape looked like it wanted to kill Siemon, and seemed as if it was trying to, but 8 chains were holding it back. the chains were wrapped around each of it's limbs and it's four tails. Regardless of the chains, the ape rushed at Siemon, who easily flipped backwards and landed on a ledge that allowed him to look the Yonbi in the eye. As the Yonbi kept thrashing, Siemon thought _'It's getting closer.'_

Siemon's thought was true. Before, the Yonbi couldn't even rise out of the lava. Now, it seemed to be making it's way closer and closer to him. It seemed that the seal was weakening, which frightened the hell out of Siemon.

But Siemon decided to put it in the back of his mind. Siemon said "Yonbi, I need your chakra. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

The Yonbi looked at Siemon and sneered. Ever since that damned human found out how to forcefully extract his chakra, he had been so stuck up. While this usually pissed him off, it was bittersweet. Every time Siemon used his chakra, he weakened the seal. If he kept going like this, soon the Yonbi would be free to continue his destruction on Iwagakure. While that fact kept him happy, the Yonbi still hated the fact that he had to play slave to some hairless monkey that should've been on his hands and knees kissing the Yonbi's feet.

The Yonbi said **"Just wait until I break these damn chains, you filthy monkey. Then I'll show you just who the master is while I burn your pitiful village to the ground."**

Siemon said "You always have to be difficult, don't you? And a word of advice, your little plan to weaken the seal won't work. You sealed your fate the second you decided to attack my village. Because of your hubris, you'll spend the rest of your miserable existence as my village's plaything."

The Yonbi's pure red eyes started glowing as it became angrier and angrier at Siemon's speech. Eventually, the Yonbi started thrashing more at his chains, but they didn't budge an inch. Siemon chuckled and said "Look at this, the Yonbi, the Spirit King of the Apes, now reduced to some baby chimpanzee throwing a fit. How pathetic."

Siemon decided to leave his mindscape and drew on the Yonbi's chakra. As he drew on it, he felt it course through his body and start to make him feel better. The Yonbi's chakra started to numb him to the pain as his wounds were healed. Sadly, he'd pay for it tenfold after the chakra wore out, but Siemon knew that he had to take that risk.

Looking around, Siemon tracked the damage of the battles to the other side of the floor they were on. He also saw that they blew through the door and the Mud Encampment Wall he set up. _'So much for trapping them here.'_

Siemon kept going to see that they had traveled up to the fourth floor and into someone's apartment. The tables, chairs, and event he refrigerator were all smashed or dented. Also, there was a giant hole in one wall where Siemon could see his brother fighting against two people. The smaller one looked to be like a carbon copy of Kaien. The only difference was that he had orange hair. Also, instead of a simple katana, he held what looked to be a giant meat cleaver.

The second guy had black hair done up in giant spikes. The spikes had bells on them, which would seem like it would make it easier to hear him. But from the difficulty Siemon saw Elias having, it must've been harder than he thought. The guy also had a giant scar on his face. He had a manic look in his eyes that sent chills down Siemon's back. That same man had just landed a strong blow against his brother's sword, knocking it out of his hands. Then he kicked Elias in the chest and held his sword up to land the killing blow.

With the enhancements of the Yonbi, Siemon easily jumped from the building to the battle taking place 100 feet away and landed without a problem. Siemon drew out his swords and blocked the man's strike. Siemon quickly pushed him back and slashed at him. Siemon's strike was able to land a shallow cut on the man's robes. The guy said "Oh, another toy for me to play with? This must be my lucky day, huh Ichigo?"

Ichigo, the one with orange hair said "It sure seems so. Let's hope he has more power than this wimp here."

Elias stood back up and retrieved his sword. Elias took off towards Ichigo while Siemon stood his ground against Kenpachi. Kenpachi rushed at Siemon, who dodged the attack easily. Kenpachi started striking faster and faster, forcing the already tired Siemon to increase the amount of Yonbi chakra he was borrowing. Eventually, Siemon dodged a strike from Kenpachi, and decided to start retaliating. Siemon quickly moved to slice Kenpachi's throat open, but Kenpachi jumped back to dodge it. Siemon pushed forward, striking against Kenpachi faster and faster, not letting up for even a moment.

As Siemon was attacking, he saw Kenpachi's face turn from a scowl to disgust, to a look of indifference, then, weirdly, into a smile. As their battle went on, Kenpachi started laughing. Siemon didn't let it get to him and kept attacking. Siemon swung his swords so that one would try to cut Kenpachi's midsection, while the other would go for his throat. But as if he could see the future, Kenpachi ducked down at the last minute to dodge the one going for his throat. He moved his sword to block the strike going for where his midsection used to be, then Kenpachi stepped forward, jumped high, and kicked Siemon in the face. Siemon went flying back from the hit, but he was able to flip in midair and land. As he landed, he rolled forward to dodge a horizontal slash from Kenpachi. As Siemon stood back up, he dropkicked Kenpachi in his back to move him forward so that he would hit a building. Siemon then dropped his swords and did a few handseals. "Earth Style: Earth Spike Barrage!"

Siemon stomped on the ground, and a giant boulder raised from his side and levitated in mid air. Siemon punched forward, and spikes made of earth shot out of the sphere and started hitting Kenpachi. Kenpachi got into a defensive stance and started blocking many of the spikes, but many pieces of earth were still hitting him. When Siemon ended the Jutsu, he saw Kenpachi standing there, laughing out loud. Kenpachi said "At last, someone who can actually stand up to me in a fight. That pathetic brother of yours couldn't even stand one strike before he spent the rest of the fight on defense like a bitch. But you, you've not only taken my attacks, you're hitting me back. And even better, they hurt! Finally, I've found some good competition!"

Kenpachi went on the offensive by charging Siemon, laughing all the way. Siemon noticed that Kenpachi's striking strength seemed to increase greatly. Siemon decided to increase the amount of power he was drawing from the Yonbi. The chakra got so intense that it covered Siemon in a red aura. Siemon's power increased to match Kenpachi's, and surpass it. Kenpachi himself could see it, and that caused him to (if it was possible) smile even more. Every strike that Kenpachi went for, Siemon would block it with one sword, and strike with the other.

Five minutes later, Kenpachi had cuts all along his body. Even though he didn't let it show, the cuts were getting to him. It started to get harder to move. It started to hurt more just to defend from one strike. Eventually, when he blocked a double overhead slash from Siemon, Kenpachi's body just gave out on him. He dropped to the ground as Siemon stood over him. Kenpachi started laughing. 'Wow, after all these years, I've finally been matched in battle. You are something else kid. All these years of looking for someone to beat me in battle, and some little kid does it."

Siemon said "I would've thought the ass-kicking I just handed you would make you realize that I'm not just 'some little kid.'"

Kenpachi started laughing harder, saying "That's right. The way you fight, your moves, you're not just some regular punk who's trying to move in on my territory. You're a Shinobi, aren't you?"

Siemon nodded and said "Right in one. We were hired by a concerned citizen to stop you and your brothers' drug smuggling ring."

Kenpachi sighed and muttered "So much planning and trying not to raise the suspicion of Iwagakure, and some random John gets us killed."

Kenpachi spoke up, saying "So, you were hired to 'stop' us. I know exactly what that means. So, what are you waiting for?"

Siemon sighed. Although he had killed Kaien, he hadn't any choice. Here, with Kenpachi, he could just let Kenpachi go and not have to kill him. But if that gets out, he could be punished, or worse, killed because he refused to carry out a mission. Siemon could do nothing but just stand there as he debated this. Kenpachi saw this and decided to take his chance.

Kenpachi quickly grabbed his sword and stood up to his full height. He brought his sword up for an overhead strike as Siemon was still contemplating what to do. Before Kenpachi's sword could even get close to him, Kenpachi felt something hard hit him in his throat. Kenpachi quickly dropped his sword and moved his hands to his neck as a reflex to being chopped in the throat. Elias was standing to his right, and Elias quickly stabbed Kenpachi through the hand and into a vein.

Kenpachi dropped to his knees while he was holding his neck, trying to stop the blood flow. Kenpachi turned to Siemon and said "You're still one of those weaklings that think that you can solve a problem without killing. For your own good, you better stop that line of thinking. You're a shinobi, boy. Your entire world circles around deception and betrayal. And holding onto the idea that the pure of heart will triumph will only get you betrayed, even by those closest to you."

Kenpachi dropped to the ground as his blood starting flowing, eventually leaving him there, dead. Elias said "Siemon, what the fuck is your problem? We were sent on this mission to kill these bastards. This is no time for your stupid moral soliloquoy. Next time I might not be here to save your ass."

Siemon said "I-I-I'm sorry Elias. It's just...that I don't-"

Elias shouted "You don't what? Wanna kill? You're a fucking shinobi Siemon! Killing, is about the only thing we do. Besides, you're a fucking Chuunin. You should be over this entire moral bullshit by now! You requested this mission with me to stop being seen as some green Chuunin. The way you're acting right now, I'm surprised that you made it past Genin!"

Siemon's eyes widened as his brother started to unload on him. As his brother kept speaking, his mood turned from surprised, to one of self-loathing. Siemon looked to the ground, not able to meet his brother's gaze. Seeing this, his brother gave a loud sigh and said "Y'know what? Forget it. Let's just drop it and go to Takeshi-san's house. We'll head back to the village in the morning."

Elias turned around and took off, heading towards Takeshi's house. Siemon was quick to follow, though he hung his head down in self-loathing while going.

* * *

(3 hours later)

Siemon was laying in bed, thinking over the day. He killed again. He tried not to so that hopefully the people of the village wouldn't think he was a risk. But it didn't work. _'Will I ever find someone in that damn village that won't treat me differently?'_

'_**No.' **_Came a voice in his head.

'_What the hell do you know?'_ Siemon said back to his demon. That was another problem with the seal. It didn't stop the Yonbi from talking to him or trying to influence him.

'_**I know that those damn villagers won't treat you right. You're the only thing stopping me from trampling on all their backbones, yet they treat you like shit.'**_

'_Shut up Yonbi, I have faith in the villagers.'_

'_**Then you're a damn fool. You need to leave that village. They won't ever treat you with the respect you deserve.'**_

'_Whatever. I'm tired of talking to you.'_

'_**Fine then, but you know I'm right.'**_

Siemon just shook his head. The Yonbi was speaking the truth, as much as he didn't want to admit it. He knew that whatever he did, he wouldn't get the villagers to leave him the hell alone. Hell, he could've became the best Tsuchikage in history and they'd still treat him like shit!

So why did he stay? That was a question that Siemon had been asking himself ever since he learned to defend himself. He could've just left the village and taken their little weapon away from them forever. He could've treated them the exact same as they treated him. But he didn't because he knew that he would never be able to look his family in the eye again. They were the only thing keeping him from just leaving.

Siemon sighed. He knew that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight. Instead, Siemon got up from his place on Takeshi's couch and walked out of the house. He took to the rooftops and started running around. It helped him to think and clear his head.

As he was running, he saw a glimpse of Elias running around too. Deciding to try and get a second perspective on what he should do, he decided to go and try to talk to his brother. Unfortunately, his brother was just as fast as him, so Siemon couldn't catch up to him. After 5 minutes of following his brother, he found that his brother stopped at the top of a building. At first, he tried to catch up to him. But then, he saw that there was someone else on the building. The person was 4'9" and had snow white hair. The guy had turquoise eyes and a black t-shirt. Over the t-shirt, he had on a white windbreaker and black pants. The guy turned to Elias and said "Is it done?"

Elias smirked and said "Come on Toushiro, you know me. I always come through on my part of the deal. Your brothers are dead, and their drug ring is about to crumble. As soon as it is, we'll be there to take over their customers."

Toushiro laughed and said "Those bastards refused to cut me in on their drug deal, and they just wound up being cut to pieces. Kinda poetic, isn't it?"

Elias said "Yep. Just give me a day or two. As soon as I take my brother back to Iwa, I'll come back and we can get started."

Siemon couldn't believe his ears. His brother killed those two, just so he could take their place. Elias damn near got him killed just so he cold deal drugs. Siemon was going through a myriad of emotions, with rage being the most prominent.

Siemon jumped from his vantage point and landed in between Toushiro and Elias. Toushiro jumped back and drew his sword. He yelled "Who the hell are you?"

Elias said, in a voice devoid of surprise "Calm down, Shiro-chan. This is my little brother Siemon. Apparently, he heard our conversation."

Siemon said "How could you Elias? How could you? I looked up to you, I trusted you, and you do this? You damn near got me killed today! Just so you can make another fucking yen."

Elias chuckled and said "You should've listened to Kenpachi. Although he's a battle-craving lunatic, he knows what he's talking about when it comes to Shinobi. We all betray each other."

Siemon narrowed his eyes in fury and said "He didn't say anything about family."

Elias scoffed and said "Like I care about family. You can't take family love to the bank. In this world, you have to do whatever you can to make it. Everyone, everything, is a stepping stone. Just a fucking piece on the chess board of life, where everyone is trying to become the king. You are a pretty good knight, Siemon, but when it comes to the king, even the strongest knight in the world is expendable."

Siemon screamed in fury and dashed at his brother, trying to hit him. Even though Siemon had two swords, his brother was a much better swordsman. Every strike Siemon did was blocked by Elias. Siemon tried an overhead slash with both of his swords, but his brother blocked them both with one sword. Siemon gritted his teeth as he put more pressure on the strike, but let loose a grunt of pain when his brother kneed him in the gut. The knee to the gut was so damn strong that it lifted Siemon off his knees and made him fall onto his knees. Elias then pulled his leg back and kneed Siemon right in the face.

Siemon quickly stood up from the hit and charged Elias with his swords. He tried another slash, but his brother quickly jumped back from it. Siemon tried another attack, but his brother jumped skyward. As Siemon looked up to see his brother silhouetted against the moon, he saw the glint of the sun on his brother's blade. He saw his brother pull the blade down, using the force of gravity to add to the power of his blow. Siemon put both swords up to block the attack, but what he didn't expect was for his brother to focus chakra into the strike. The chakra and gravity enhanced strike by his brother not only shattered his defenses, it also split his swords into four pieces.

Siemon looked in shock, awe, and anger as he saw his swords break. He had spent weeks gathering the materials for them. He slaved for hours to make them. Those swords had seen him through hell and high water. Throughout his entire life, they were the one thing he saw as truly his. He gathered the things to make them, he made them, he trained with them. Over the years, those swords had become a part of him, like a treasured pet. In an ever-changing life where his safety was in question more times than he could count, those swords were the only constant. And now they lay shattered and broken, destroyed by the person he looked up to more than anyone else.

Siemon's shock gave way to rage. He started trembling with fury and anger, all of which was directed at his brother. Elias and Toushiro could see the red chakra rolling off of Siemon. They could literally feel Siemon's emotions as he leaked them like a faucet. Siemon looked up at them, and his eyes were bloodshot red. He glared at Elias and screamed. But it wasn't the scream of someONE, it was the roar of an animal. And not just any animal, but a gigantic one. The roar was the type that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up for days. It caused a primal, instinctual feeling of fear to jump through your entire body. It was the roar of the King of the Jungle, the Head Bastard in Charge, and the Baddest Motherfucker in the world.

Siemon disappeared from his position and reappeared behind Elias. He quickly punched his brother in his back, knocking him forward and off the building they were on. Siemon jumped down there after his brother and started letting loose a wild flurry of punches and kicks. Elias could barely dodge and block them, and the ones he blocked sent jolts of pain to shoot up his back. Elias could barely keep track of the can of whoop ass his otouto was serving him.

By now, Elias was really regretting destroying his brother's blades. He did it on purpose to emotionally fuck with him,but clearly Elias underestimated his brother's strength. He was sure that his brother would pass out from the Yonbi's chakra by now. He had fought Kaien, Kenpachi, and many of the guards in that building. Shouldn't that have tired him out by now like Elias planned it to?

While Elias was contemplating this, Siemon was still fighting him in a blind rage. But, all of a sudden, Siemon stopped. Elias thought that it was over and his brother was finally about to pass out. What he didn't expect was for his brother to roar again, and turn his head skyward. The chakra that was surrounding his brother like a flaming aura started to take shape and turn into one that resembled an ape. The head of the ape also turned skyward, and the 'mouth' of the aura ape opened up. Right above the mouth, this little ball appeared. White and black specks of energy started flying seemingly from the surroundings and into the little ball, which was growing considerably.

Eventually, the orb grew to become the size of a beach ball. Elias didn't need to know the history of the Bijuu to know that this attack was not one he could take head on. Elias sheathed his sword and bent down. He knew that if he tried to move right now, his brother would just aim the attack at him as he moved. He had to wait until it was too late for his brother to adjust the aim to move.

And then the moment came. Siemon turned forward,and shot the attack out. Instead of the orb shooting out, a gigantic beam shot out of the ball and surged forward. Elias took that time to move, jumping out of the way and allowing the attack to continue onward. Siemon kept the attack going for 5 seconds before the Yonbi chakra became too much for him to take and he passed out. As he passed out, Elias came out of his hiding position to see the damage. It was so great, Elias let out a looooooong whistle.

After Elias dodged the attack, the attack kept going. Eventually, the Imari met with, and got into a fight with, the city infrastructure. Sadly, the Imari won. It tore through 10 buildings and caused them all to collapse, killing who knows how many and leaving even more homeless. Elias knew that he had to get the hell out of here before people recognized him. He knew that in his village, he was untouchable. So he decided to go back home a little earlier than expected, leaving his little brother alone in that town. But before he left, he needed to make a little detour.

* * *

(Sometime later)

After that horrible fight, Siemon woke up. If the white cieling, the bright lights, and the smell of death didn't give it away, the doctor standing next to him made Siemon realize that he was in a hospital.

_'Oh man. What happened to me? Where am I? The last thing-ELIAS!'_

The events of that night hit him like a freight train. Siemon quickly stood up and ripped out the IV's in his arm. The doctor tried to stop him, but Siemon was able to push past him. Siemon found his clothes and started putting them on. He had to get back to the village and report what he saw. He had to get to the Tsuchikage before Elias could ruin him.

As Siemon was about to go, another thought hit him. _'Last time I used the Yonbi's chakra, I was passed out for four days. This time, I used a lot more.'_

Siemon turned around to the doctor who was saying things about Siemon under his breath. Siemon said "Hey Doc, how long was I out?"

The doctor said "Well, you were found 10 days ago near the destruction in Shinkoku District. As a matter of fact-"

Siemon yelled out "10 days!"

The doctor said "Yes, 10 days. But we have more important things to talk about then that."

Siemon said "Like what?"

The doctor said "10 days ago, some buildings in the Shinkoku District were destroyed. You were found unconscious near the place where the police believe that the explosion started, and they'd like to ask you a few questions."

Siemon groaned. "I don't have time for this."

Siemon walked out the front door and tried to leave, but at the end of the hallway, he saw a few cops. As soon as they saw him, they started making their way toward him. Siemon turned around and went to his window. He opened the window and jumped out. He needed to get back to Iwagakure right now! But before he did, there was one little stop he had to make.

Siemon rushed back to where he and his brother started fighting. There, on the exact same roof, at the exact same place he left them, were the pieces to his sword. Siemon quickly collected them and was on his way. While he was going, he saw the damage that the doctor was talking about. Siemon stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the damage he had done. He was strong, but he never thought, in his wildest dreams, that he could do something so horrible. Just the thought of all the lives he had ruined in his rage-filled state had the contents of his stomach rising. Siemon fell to his knees as he started throwing up. At the beginning he was throwing up, but seeing as he didn't have much food in his system, puke stopped rising up part of the way through it. He was stuck there dry-heaving for 5 minutes as he waited for it to pass.

While he was puking, Siemon felt his tears flowing out of his eyes at what happened. He couldn't believe what he had done! He had never meant to. His role model had just destroyed the everything in his life that he held dear. Siemon wanted payback. It just felt so damned good to get back at his brother instead of just letting Elias walk over him. He hadn't met any of these people, nor had he meant to harm them. Siemon wanted so much to make amends, but knew that there was nothing that he could do to make it right.

No wait, there was one thing he could do. He could make sure that his brother paid for this. His brother pushed him to this point and forced him into a state of mind where he would do that. The least he could do for these people was right that wrong with his brother.

Siemon stood up, wiped off his tears and vomit, and took off towards his home as fast as he could. Had he stopped to talk to the police, he would've realized that no one was killed in the destruction of Shinkoku district. There were many people who were injured from the buildings coming down, but for the most part the buildings were empty. What killed them all were the cuts to their throat that made them bleed out.

* * *

After traveling for hours, Siemon finally made it back home. He was let in by the guards to the gate. As soon as he got through the gate, he made his way to the Tsuchikage's office. When he went in, he said "Tsuchikage-sama! I have horrible news to tell you."

Onoki, the Tsuchikage, said "I know Siemon. And I'm sorry, but I have some horrible news to tell you. ANBU, arrest him!"

Out of the shadows of the Tsuchikage's office, ANBU jumped out and grabbed Siemon. Siemon started fighting against their grasp and said "Please Tsuchikage-sama, please listen to me!"

The last thing he saw before he was knocked unconscious was the Tsuchikage's look of disdain and anger.

* * *

Hours later, Siemon woke up. The place that Siemon woke up in was dark and damp. He was chained to the wall of a small cell. He could barely move at all. As he woke up, he started screaming for someone to answer him. As he kept screaming, the jailor came up to him and said "Shut the hell up, you demon spawn! You're lucky the Tsuchikage is giving you a fair trial. If it was me, I'd have just killed you like the rabid beast you are!"

Siemon blew off the jailor's comments like he had many other's arguments. He knew that in situations like these, he had to stay hopeful or he'd go crazy. His mother would believe him. She'd help him with his defense. She's his mother.

But a voice in the back of his head said that she's also Elias' mother. She loves Elias just as much as she loves Siemon, possibly more since Elias was her oldest and she knew him longer. Who would she side with?

A few hours later, Siemon got his answer. His mother had come to visit him in the prison. If Elias had broken his heart, his mother had ripped it out of his chest and ate it. She said that she didn't believe him. She said that as much as she tried to deny it, he had let the demon housed in his body control him, and because of that, he was dead to her. As far as she was concerned, her youngest son had died the day the Yonbi had been sealed inside him.

When his mother said those words to him, Siemon couldn't help but cry. He cried and cried. Even during his trial, if you could call it that. They didn't ask him for his side of the argument, no investigating was done, nothing. The entire trial was a sham, and 20 minutes after it had started, he had been found guilty and sentenced to be publicly executed.

Now, here he was. He was on the gallows with a noose being strung around his neck and his hands being tied. Onoki was standing beside him, with a 6' x 6' x 6' steel cube beside him. He said "Ladies and Gentlemen, today we are here to punish this man, Siemon Schwerter. He is the Jinchuuriki for the Four Tailed Lava Ape, and he allowed the monster to control him and destroy part of a beautiful town in Earth Country. Because of his recklessness, he is to be sentenced to death. After his death, we will seal the Yonbi into this steel cube, until another suitable host can be chosen."

Siemon saw the nod that Onoki gave to the executioner. Siemon knew that he was standing on a trap door. He knew that it was connected to the switch by the executioner. As soon as the executioner threw that switch, the trap door would open and Siemon would fall through. The noose wrapped around his neck would break it, and then he'd die. Siemon, even in his emotionally unstable state, would never let them do that to him. So, as the switch was thrown, Siemon focused as much chakra as he could into his neck. The chakra reinforced his neck, which allowed him to survive what was supposed to break his neck. Siemon knew that he wouldn't have much time to act. He quickly did handseals behind his back and said "Earth Style: Earth Clone Jutsu!"

Using much of his own energy, and a shitload of the Yonbi's, Siemon created an army of clones. One of them quickly hopped up and took out a kunai to cut Siemon down. As Siemon landed, another untied his hands and took the noose off his neck. Then, Siemon yelled "SCATTER!"

Each of the clones took off in a different direction. There was pure chaos and pandemonium as the supposedly dead Jinchuuriki rose from the grave. The ANBU tried to act, but they had no idea which of the Siemon's was the real one. Because of this, and his clones causing some general chaos, Siemon was able to haul ass out of the village. Siemon just started running, and didn't stop for hours. The ruined execution happened at high noon. When Siemon finally stopped running, it was pitch dark out.

Siemon stopped running, hoping that he had made it far enough away from his home village that no one would find him. Just thinking about that place made Siemon angry. All the work and hardships he had to go through, just for them to turn their backs on him. His brother, his mother, his friends, everyone turned on him. Soon, he couldn't keep his emotions in.

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! Why did this have to happen to me? What the fuck did I do to deserve this shit! I didn't do anything to those bastards and they treated me like shit! AAAAARGH! They took my freedom, my heritage, my mother, everything from me! I swear, I swear to GOD that I will make them pay for everything they've done to me! By my hand, I will destroy Iwagakure no Sato. I SWEAR IT!"

From behind him, he heard a voice say "I can help with that, y'know."

Turning around to the origin of the voice, he said "Just what the hell are you?"

The per...uuh, walking skeleton said "You don't know me? I'm Rito Revolto. I'm just some regular John who overheard your problems. Maybe I can help. If you wanna destroy an entire Hidden Village, you're gonna need some serious power."

Siemon turned to Rito and gave him a hate-filled glare. "What the hell would you know about power, you freak?"

Rito said "Hey! Watch who you call the 'f' word. Don't you know? Stick and Stones may break my bones, but words leave psychological wounds that never heal! And besides, I know a little bit about power. ...You don't believe me? Then try this!"

Rito focused on his power and flared his energy, causing a dark purple aura to shoot out of his body. The aura was so strong, that even the Yonbi in Siemon's mind started to take Rito seriously. Rito said, in a voice that oddly reminded Siemon of a cheesy game show host, "This power can be yours all for the price of pledging your allegiance to me. Pledge your loyalty to me, and not only will I give you power, I'll let you lead the army to this Iwa place to turn it into a pile of bricks."

Siemon didn't know what to do. Obviously, Rito wasn't exactly a stand-up guy. The fact that didn't even look remotely human didn't help at all. But Siemon had tried every conventional way to gain power. He worked, he ate right, he trained until his arms were about to fall off. But in the end, when he needed it the most, his power had failed him. Maybe in order to get what he needed, he had to turn to unconventional means. Siemon looked Rito in the eye and was about to say yes, but a voice in his head yelled **"NO!"**

The Yonbi decided to speak up at that time. While the Yonbi hated his container, and the feeling was mutual, the Yonbi didn't want his container to die. Just like the other Bijuu, the Yonbi didn't really give a flying fuck about what the humans did. The only reason he even became involved in their actions is when it could potentially cause damage to the planet. There was something in that creature's aura that set off every red flag in the Yonbi's body. Something told the Yonbi that Rito wouldn't stop until he destroyed everything on the planet. Seeing as this planet was his home, the Yonbi wanted to protect it. And the way to protect it was to make damn sure that Siemon didn't accept this man's proposal. The Yonbi said **"Siemon, don't do this! You have no idea just what you're getting into. I know that me and you have our bad blood, but going with this creature will bring nothing but wanton chaos and destruction. Please Siemon, don't let Iwa's betrayal make you out to be just like them."**

Siemon said back _'SHUT THE FUCK UP! You have gotten on my last nerve. As a matter of fact, this entire fucking thing is your fault. You have been nothing but a gigantic shitstain on my life. It's because of you that I was almost killed by my home village. You are the cause of everything horrible that has happened to me. I FUCKING HATE YOU!'_

Siemon turned back to Rito and said "I accept."

Rito smirked and said "Good."

Rito moved forward and put his hand on Siemon's shoulder. Siemon and Rito were teleported to Rito's secret base. When they got there, Siemon saw a gigantic red ape that looked similar to a tailless Yonbi on the ground. The Ape had all sorts of machinery covering it's entire body.

Rito turned to the side and hit a few buttons on a monitor. The monitor fizzled to life, and showed the face of a gigantic, black, monstrous being that looked to be made out of cooled lava. Rito said "Hello, Dark Spencer."

The Grand Monarch of Evil angrily said **"How many times must I tell you, you useless pile of bones? My name is SPECTER!"**

Rito said "Sure it is Spencer. But anyway, I just wanted to thank you again for letting me keep the other Ninjetti Spirits that didn't get away."

The Grand Monarch nodded, even though in his mind he was scoffing at Rito's statement. It wasn't that he let Rito keep them, it was that Dark Specter forced Rito to keep them until Rito could capture them all. Dark Specter had too much on his plate already. Just 4 months ago, he had to help Rito defeat that stupid Aka-whatever the hell their name was. (AN: If you can't figure it out, the events of this chapter takes place two months before Chapter 12 and the beginning of Chapter 13.) Then, his surrogate daughter, Astronema, approaches him and asks him to lend his power to her for her group of Ranger-killers named the Psycho Rangers. Even worse, the Power Rangers were searching the entire galaxy for their mentor, Zordon, who Dark Specter had captured. Now, he had to keep moving Zordon around, barely moving the damned wizard before the Rangers could find him. He had enough on his plate doing all that. He couldn't handle keeping the three Ninjetti Spirits encaptured. So, he forced them on Rito. In retrospect, leaving Rito alone to capture the Ninjetti Spirits probably wasn't his best idea, but it was too late to change it now. As soon as Rito had captured all of the others, he would take them. For now, he had too much to worry about.

The Grand Monarch said **"What of it?"**

Rito said "Well, thanks to some help from Diva-babe and my brother in law Ed, I was able to rig up this."

Rito motioned his hand to where the red ape was. The Grand Monarch looked at the beast and said **"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Goriraseirei, the second in command of the Ninjetti High Council and one of the mightiest Ninjetti Spirits, now forced to be some plaything for a walking skeleton."**

Turning to Rito, Dark Specter said **"So what are you going to do to him?"**

Rito said "Well, thanks to my sis, I found out how these Ninjatti bond with people. So I'll use them to make my own group of Rangers to track down and capture the other spirits."

Dark Specter was mildly surprised. Coming from Rito, that idea was actually pretty good. The execution of that plan was something that had yet to be seen though. Dark Specter turned to the human in the room, who, even though was in the presence of two aliens, didn't seem frightened in the slightest. He said **"So, you want to test your theory out on this human?"**

Rito said "Yep."

Rito snapped his fingers, and the Ape turned into a red ball. The red ball rushed forward and entered Siemon's body. Siemon's body disappeared in a big flash of red. When the flash died down, Siemon was standing there, although he had on new clothes.

Siemon was wearing a red spandex suit, which was white around his neck. On his chest were white diamond designs with the center diamond being the biggest and two smaller ones on both sides. In the middle of the big diamond was a black emblem of an Ape roaring.

Siemon's new attire also gave him greaves and gauntlets. The greaves ended mid-shin while the gauntlets ended mid-forearm. At the ends of the greaves and gauntlets were red diamond designs. Under his right arm, being held at his waist, was a red helmet. The helmet was supposed to simulate the face of an ape roaring. At the ape's open mouth was a black visor that was designed for Siemon to see out of. Red extensions that symbolized teeth extended onto the visor, but only slightly so that it wouldn't impede vision. Above the ape's open mouth were yellow oval-like shapes that were shaped like eyes. To finish off the helmet, there was a silver mouthpiece on there to simulate closed lips.

Dark Specter laughed and said **"Excellent. The first in our group of Dark Rangers. But Rito, are you sure that he will be on our side?"**

Rito was about to speak up, but Siemon beat him to it. Siemon kneeled to one knee and said "Dark Specter-sama, I am fully devoted to helping you on your quest. When I was 5, a horrible burden was placed on me. One that I had no say in. A horrible monster had attacked my home village, and it was imprisoned in me. Ever since, the people of my home village have treated me like a pariah. They've spat on me, they've hunted me like I was some kind of animal, and they hurt me so much that I have been to the hospital much more than once from it. Throughout all of this, the only thing that kept my hope in my village, and humanity itself was the love of my family. But as soon as it seemed that I did something wrong, my family turned on me and threw me to the wolves! They never even tried to hear my side of the story. I don't care what you two are going to do. I don't care if you blow up the entire fucking planet. All I want is revenge for what those bastards did to me and the power to carry out that revenge. If you give me that, I will gladly serve you."

If he had lips, Dark Specter would've whistled. This boy had a dark streak a light year long. The boy was filled to the brim with anger, hatred, and malice. While Dark Specter usually never gave out compliments, especially to humans, Dark Specter had to admit that this kid was as close to a perfect recruit for their cause as possible. Rito sure knew how to pick them. Dark Specter said **"Boy, stand up."**

Siemon stood up and looked Dark Specter in the eye. Dark Specter said **"Boy, what family do you have?"'**

Siemon said "I no longer have a family, because a family would imply that I give a damn about them. I used to have a mother and a brother though."

Dark Specter said **"Take a moment boy. Focus on the power that's coursing through your veins right now. Do you like it?"**

Siemon chuckled darkly and said "More than you know, Dark Specter-sama."

**"Well, I have a task for you."**

Siemon bowed low and said "What is thy bidding, my master?"

Dark Specter thought _**'Okay, this boy is good.' **_**"You are to go back to your home village, find your brother and mother, and murder them. Kill anyone who gets in your way."**

Siemon said "I would gladly do this for you, Master, but I don't have a weapon to use."

Dark Specter said **"That can be easily fixed, boy. Rito, what type of weapon can we give this boy?"**

Rito said "Well, he can use his new powers like any regular Power Ranger, so not only would the weapon be strong, it would also have the powers of his Spirit."

Siemon said "Rito, can you grant me one request?"

Rito said "uuuh, sure. What is it?"

Siemon demorphed and gave Rito the pieces to his swords. He said "When my brother betrayed me, he destroyed my swords. These swords were the only things in the world that I truly saw as mine. I know that the swords can never be made back the way they used to be, but when you make me this new weapon, will you use these to make it?"

Rito said "Umm, okay. No problem."

* * *

One day later, the weapon was complete. Gone was Siemon's old katanas. The new weapon that Siemon had was a claymore. The entire sword was longer than average, being 4 feet seven inches. The blade itself was 3 and a half feet and double edged. It was 6 inches wide and had a slightly red tint to its' silver color. Close to the top of the blade, there was a small indentation on each side of the blade. (AN: Again, imagine the blade of Rebellion in Devil May Cry. Not the handle, but just the blade.)

The handle itself was completely red and 13 inches long. On each side of the handle was the Ape Emblem, but just like on Siemon's uniform, it was completely black. The emblem was small and located near the edge of the handle. The rest of the handle was shaped to look like an ape's open mouth, with the blade shooting out of it. With the placement of the emblem, it looked like the hape had larger than average black eyes.

Seeing his weapon completed, Siemon walked up to it and grabbed it. When he grabbed it, he felt it react with his own power, increasing it's power and his own. The sword gained an icy blue aura around it, which seemed to stay around it as long as Siemon kept in contact with it.

Siemon said "Now, I can get my revenge on those bastards for what they did to me."

Rito nodded and said "Good luck."

Siemon was then teleported to the front gates of Iwagakure as he slipped on his helmet. Seeing the gate guards sitting on the gate playing poker, Siemon quickly jumped to the top of the gate to where they were and smacked each of them with the flat side of his sword. Standing over their unconscious bodies, Siemon debated whether or not to kill them. _'I don't give a damn whether or not they will die. But the first blood to stain my Ape Sword will be the blood of those two who betrayed me.'_

Siemon walked around the village, keeping to the shadows so that he wouldn't be found. Siemon quickly made his way to the place he used to call home. He went over to his room window and unlocked it. Siemon quickly hopped into his room, and from there, made his way to the living room. He saw his mother fixing dinner, not even caring that her youngest son was missing at all. Siemon narrowed his eyes at her as he snuck up on her. He moved to where he was blocking the only way out of the kitchen. There was no way she would escape. Siemon saw that she still hadn't seen him yet. So Siemon drew his claymore and used it to destroy the kitchen table, causing his mother to jump in fright and turn around to see him.

Seeing a guy standing there with a big sword would've been enough to scare anyone. Siemon's mom grabbed a pan on the stove and moved to try and strike Siemon with it. Siemon moved his left hand up to block the pan. That didn't stop his mom though. She pulled the pan back and swung for his head again. This time, he didn't stop her. The pan smacked against his helmet, but the pan was dented from the hit. When she tried to swing a third time, Siemon quickly punched her in her wrist, causing her to drop the pan. When the pan smacked onto the floor, Siemon's mom started backing away. She grabbed a knife and started shouting "Stay back! Stay back!"

Siemon chuckled and reached up to his helmet. He unclasped the locks on it and pulled it off so that she could see his face. "Siemon?"

Siemon smirked, and as his mom looked into his eyes, he started to laugh at the look of outright fear in her eyes. Siemon's mom muttered "Monster."

Siemon started laughing harder and said "I'm the monster? I'm the monster? I'm not the one who let the Tsuchikage seal a demon in their youngest child. I'm not the one who turned their back on blood. I'm not the one who took the unconditional love of a child and turned it into some toy. You call me a demon, you call me a monster? I'm my mother's son."

Those were the last words that Siemon spoke to his mom as he rushed forward and stabbed her in the gut. The force of the stab forced his mother into the wall. He pushed the entire sword into her, causing it to pierce through her back and drill into the wall. As he pushed his sword into her, he focused his power into his sword, causing it to become enshrouded in an icy blue aura. The icy blue aura froze his mother's insides like an ice cube.

Siemon pulled his sword out and walked away, his job now done. His mother was dead, and that left his brother. Siemon decided to wander the village until he found someone who might lead him to his bastard of a brother. As he was going, he found one of the Jounnin of the village. Siemon stalked him until he went into a dark alley, and Siemon pounced on him. Siemon tackled him to the ground and smashed his head against the wall. He said "Elias Schwerter. Where is he?"

The Jounin spat on Siemon's visor. Siemon grabbed the guy and smashed his head into the wall twice, saying "How many concussions do I have to give you to make you talk?"

The Jounin hastily said "Okay, okay. I'll talk. Elias is in a conference with the Tsuchikage about tracking down his brother. That's all I know, I swear."

Siemon said "Good."

Then, Siemo slammed the man's head into the wall hard enough to knock him out. Siemon took off towards the Tsuchikage's office. When he got there, he saw that there were two ANBU standing guard. Siemon scoffed and thought _'This is child's play.' _

The ANBU saw him coming and he could see them shift their body weight, trying to make themselves look more menacing. The ANBU said "The Tsuchikage is in a private meeting. No one is to bother him."

Siemon chuckled and said "I believe he'll make an exception for me."

In the blink of an eye, Siemon's fist was connected to the face of one of the ANBU agents. The next second, his foot was in the other's gut. Within two seconds, both ANBU agents were on the ground knocked out. Siemon kicked open the door to the meeting hall to see that his brother, the Tsuchikage, and many others were seated around each other. Based on what the Jounnin from before said, they were supposedly talking about him.

As the door was kicked open, everyone was stunned. No one said a word, until Elias spoke the words that they were all thinking. "Who the fuck are you?"

Siemon chuckled and said "Well, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by."

The Tsuchikage narrowed his eyes and said "Just who do you think you are? Interrupting one of the Tsuchikage's private meetings? Do you want to die?"

Siemon said "I'm only here for Elias Schwerter, but if anyone else tries to fuck with me, I'll gladly send you to hell with him."

Elias said "Tsuchikage-sama, may I please kill this bastard?"

Onoki nodded and said "By all means."

Elias nodded and took off at Siemon. Siemon saw his brother's sword swing through the air and go for his head. Siemon quickly moved his claymore to block it. Elias started putting pressure on the strike, but Siemon easily matched and surpassed the power in the strike. Siemon moved his sword, batting his brothers away as he kicked Elias across the face. When Elias stumbled back in pain, Siemon rushed forward and stuck his foot in his brother's gut. The attack sent his brother shooting back through the air, only to be stopped by the wall of the meeting room.

Elias stood back up and started doing handseals. Siemon recognized the handseals his brother was doing and readied his sword. Elias yelled out "Earth Style: Earth Clone Jutsu!"

Out of the ground sprouted 3 clones of Elias. Each of them rushed forward and attacked Siemon. Siemon dodged their strikes like child's play and slashed each of the clones into pieces. Elias rushed Siemon and let loose another flurry of strikes, but again, they got him nowhere. Siemon kneed his brother in the gut, causing him to fold like a lawn chair. Siemon then ducked down, and hit his brother in the nose with an uppercut. The force of the hit caused his brother to fly through the air and hit the cieling. As Elias hit the ground, Siemon slowly walked towards his brother. (AN: Be honest, how many of you out there are rooting for Siemon right now?) Elias started to get up, but he was kicked in the stomach and knocked back down before he could go anywhere. Siemon pulled his sword up and send an overhead slash at his brother. Elias could barely bring his sword up to block the attack. The attack shattered his blade into a million pieces, leaving Elias there unarmed.

Elias' eyes widened in shock and fear as he said "Just what the fuck are you?"

Siemon chuckled and said "'Just what the fuck am I?' What I am, is the king. In this big ass chessboard of life, I'm the king. After all, life is just a battle to become the one giving out the orders. All I did was break a few rules on my way there. Remember what you told me, Elias? 'When it comes to the king, even the strongest knight in the world is expendable.'"

Elias' eyes widened, and said in a voice barely above a whisper "Siemon."

Siemon chuckled and nodded. He pulled his claymore up, and before anyone could stop him, he stabbed his brother through the heart. Siemon chuckled and said "You know Elias, I wish you could see my eyes right now. The anger, the hatred, the bloodlust in them all aimed at you. I really wish my eyes were the last thing you would ever see. I guess I'll just have to settle with the fact that my eyes were the last thing mom saw before she died."

Elias yelled "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER? YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I can't wait for you to die. When you're dragged through the gates to hell, I'll be right there waiting for you."

Siemon said "I really hope you go to heaven Elias. That way, when I die and go there too, I can spend the rest of eternity kicking your ass."

With that, Siemon focused so much chakra into his sword, that he froze his brother solid from the inside out. Siemon drew his sword back, and with a swing, he shattered his popsicle of a brother. Siemon looked around the room to see that everyone was shocked at the display. Siemon chuckled darkly and started focusing his power through his sword again. With a mighty swing, he shot off a crescent of energy that froze everything it touched. The crescent sailed forward through the air, before it hit the wall and detonated, covering the entire room with ice.

In the aftermath of the explosion, Siemon was standing there with everyone else in the room going into hypothermic shock. With everyone else, even the Tsuchikage down, Siemon laughed. He just stood there and laughed and laughed. He had finally gotten some part of his revenge. He contemplated whether or not he should finish getting his revenge, but he shot that idea down. He would come back to kill them later. For now, he'd let them live. They would live, and no one in that room would ever forget what happened in it on that day. On that day, their so called 'Hidden' Village was infiltrated and almost brought to their knees by one man. If he wanted to, he could've killed everyone in there, the Tsuchikage included. But for now, Siemon had just put the Fear of God into them. Their fear of him would dominate their every waking and sleeping moment. He would leave them to stew in their fear, and when they were finally about to snap from it, he would march an army into Iwagakure no Sato, and grant them the sweet release of death.

With that thought, Siemon teleported away, no longer the whipping boy of Iwagakure no Sato, but the Red Ape Ninjetti Ranger.

* * *

(End)

Aaaaaand, it's done. This one was a doozy to write. But once the muse started giving it up, it flowed out easily. Next chapter, I'll be moving the story forward. Naruto and the rest of the Rookie 9 are brought together with Team Gai in order to gauge each other's skills and improve as a group. But Rito intervenes, and even worse, he brought some of his new Dark Warriors with him, one in particular. Will Naruto and the gang be able to stop the Dark Warriors and protect the ambitious young Uchiha from completing his life's goal. Find out next on the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!

Audience: This isn't Power Rangers, you moron.

Me: Once again, who asked you?


	15. Rookie Nine Reunion

Okay, here's the next chapter of Ninjetti Warriors. Get ready for some real action in this one. You also see a little bit of how Lee fits in with the group.

After Lee opened up a gigantic can of whoop-ass on the Tengas, the Ninjetti Warriors were given the rest of the day off. The next day, it was back to business as usual. But the next week, things started picking up again. This day started off with Kurenai helping her team revise their fighting stances. While Kurenai was a master of Genjutsu, she wasn't exactly helpless in the other areas of being a ninja. Because of this, in pure Taijutsu spars, her team still couldn't hold a candle to her. As she was helping them see the mistakes they made, a tall man with a tan came into their training ground. He had a pointy goatee with a bushy chin strap, and black hair that stuck up in the front, but was tame in the back. he had on standard Jounin attire and had a cigarette in his mouth.

The team members didn't react as this was usual for a while. Ever since Ino had gotten her act together and took her job seriously, every Thursday Team 2's Jounin, Asuma Sarutobi, would come to their training ground. Officially, the reason he did it was to request from Kurenai that their teams train together on Friday. But the Genin of Team 3 thought it was because of another reason. Ever since they caught him staring at her when her back was turned to him, they knew that he had a crush on her. He used the excuse of asking permission to train together just so he could see her.

Based on the blush on his face, they could see that their assumption was right. Also, the fact that he was tan, so a blush would be harder to show was also another thing that cemented their opinion. When Asuma walked up to Kurenai, he looked a little nervous.

"Hello, Kurenai-san."

Kurenai chuckled at the formal tone that Asuma was using. She knew for a while that he had a crush on her, but she didn't say anything. To be honest, she had a soft spot for him too, but she wanted to see how long it took him to work up the courage to ask her out. But while she was waiting, that didn't mean that she couldn't have a little bit of fun. She said "Asuma-kun, how many times have I told you to stop calling me '-san'? It makes me feel old. Also, that cigarette is starting to affect my sinuses. Would you please put it out for me?"

Asuma quickly yanked the cigarette out of his mouth and stammered "O-oh, I'm sorry Kurenai-chan. It's just...I was wondering-"

Kurenai chuckled again and said "It's alright if our teams train together tomorrow."

Asuma nodded quickly and too many times. He said "Thank you, Kurenai-chan, but that wasn't the only reason that I'm here."

Naruto kept looking forward, but whie he was, he was saying over their team's mental link, _"Uh oh Kiba, looks like Asuma's about to man up. You're gonna lose your bet."_

Earlier that month, Kiba had bet Naruto that Asuma wouldn't ask Kurenai out before the Chuunin Exams. Naruto took the bet, and now it looked like Kiba was about to lose.

Asuma said "It's just that...Kakashi-san saw me the other day and asked if his team and Gai's team could join us."

Naruto inwardly groaned while Kiba let out a sigh of relief. He seriously thought that he was about to lose the bet there for a second. Naruto said over their mental link _"Oh great, a training session with Team One."_

Hinata said _"Stop, Naruto-kun. It isn't that bad. We'll get to hang out with Shino again."_

Naruto quickly retorted _"While seeing Shino again will be great, that also means that we have to sit through an entire training day with the Highly Exalted Emo King Sasuke and his Head Harpy Sakura."_

When Hinata realized that, her outward expression quickly took a nosedive. She looked at Kurenai, desperate for her to say no, only for Kurenai to answer Asuma's question with "Of course, Asuma-kun."

Naruto and Kiba both let loose a groan while Hinata hit the floor crying. Kurenai turned back to see their expressions and said "Come on team. It's not that bad."

Naruto looked at Kurenai like she had grown another head. He said "Kurenai-sensei, have you forgotten the Wave mission and how much of a grade-A asshole Sasuke was?"

Now usually, Kurenai would've made a comment about the language that Naruto was using, but instead she was thinking about the last mission. How Sasuke's sensei got frozen solid and he didn't help thaw him out. How he seemed to act like he was the leader of the team. How he called the Sandaime Hokage an old geezer. Kurenai muttered "Oh shit. What have I just done?"

With Kiba's enhanced hearing, he heard her curse and started snickering a little. Kurenai spoke up to Asuma and said "We'll be there bright and early, Asuma-kun."

Asuma nodded and said "Thank you, Kurenai-chan."

Asuma looked like there was more he wanted to say, but he decided against it and said "Have a good day, Kurenai-chan," and left the clearing. Kurenai watched him leave as she turned back to her team. They were obviously still bummed out about having to spend an entire day with Team One. Kurenai said "It's not the end of the world. Come on, we'll have a great day tomorrow."

Kiba muttered "Of course you will. You're gonna be spending it with your boy toy."

Apparently Kiba didn't mutter it low enough, because Kurenai rushed towards him and put him in a headlock. She said, in the sweetest voice that covered up her feminine rage, "What did you say, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba stammered out "Nothing, sensei."

She let him out of the headlock and said "That's what I thought. Now, seeing as what has just happened today, I think we're done for the moment. I'll let you guys get to your 'other' training."

The others nodded and Kurenai said "Okay team, you're dismissed."

The team, as one said "Sayonara, Kurenai-sensei."

The team then Shunshin'ed to Naruto's apartment where they teleported themselves to their base. As they arrived, they walked over to their respective places for their training today. Kiba would be getting training with using his inherent electric abilities so he was heading for one of the Virtual Reality rooms to do it. Hinata was training in her healing abilities so she was going toward the Infirmary. Naruto saw them move towards their respective training areas, so he did also. As he was going by, he saw Kiba tearing through a bunch of robots with gray suits, empty sockets for eyes, and weird teeth. From what Naruto understood from the database that the Ninjetti Spirits had, the robots were supposed to be the main infantry of the Machine Empire. They were called 'Cogs' and the only way to defeat them was to completely dismantle their bodies.

He also went past another Virtual Reality room that Ryuseirei and Lee were in. Naruto decided to take a little peak in to see what they were doing. As he looked in, he saw that they had the room set up like a dojo. Ryuseirei was in his human form, that of a well-built man with a height of 5' 11". Usually, Ryuseirei's human form had glasses, but it seemed that he decided to forgo them for Lee's training. He had his green hair that went down to his shoulder blades wrapped in a ponytail while wearing a karate gi. Ryuseirei was in a fighting stance and was busy parrying strikes from Lee, who had taken off his leg warmers and weights. Lee was darting around the room quickly, but Ryuseirei was easily keeping up and landing his own attacks.

Naruto decided to leave them be and went onto his own training session. As he entered the Virtual Reality Room, he saw Takaseirei standing there in his human form. In his human form, Takaseirei was 6'2" and had a scraggly beard. He had thick eyebrows and black hair. When Naruto first met him, he was wearing what looked like a white toga. now, Takaseirei was shirtless and wearing black pants.

Takaseirei said **"Naruto, morph into your Ranger Form."**

Naruto nodded and easily did so. Takaseirei said **"Naruto, feel on the back of your black vest."**

Falcon did so and while he was, he said "What about it? There's nothing there except for the two regular slits."

And Falcon was right. Ever since he had first taken his Ranger Form, there were a few slits on the back of the vest. Falcon had never said anything about them, because he expected someone to tell him eventually. It seemed that now was the time. Takaseirei said **"Those slits are there because something is supposed to be coming out of them."**

Falcon questioned "What?"

Takaseirei said **"Wings."**

That simple, one-word answer, stumped Falcon. He said "What? I'm supposed to grow wings?"

Takaseirei said **"Yes, you are. As I am a Falcon, I feel most at home in the sky. I can fight on the ground well, but my true skill shows when I'm airborne. And as my power was passed on to you, so was my ability to fly. You just have to reach inside yourself and pull it out. Trust me, you're gonna love it when you finally can fly. The wings are made out of a bendable steel that can withstand many attacks. They're also strong enough to support 3 times the body weight of the user, so you can carry things along with you. Also, your skill will increase exponentially when you become airborne. When I was, I could give Akuma a run for his money."**

Falcon was shocked. Akuma was the previous leader of the Ninjetti before Takaseirei, and the one who sealed the Ninjetti behind their stone tablet. He fought against Dark Specter alone, and seeing as Dark Specter still lived, that meant that Akuma died. But the way that Takaseirei spoke about him, Naruto would've thought that Akuma was unbeatable. But if Takaseirei could hold his own against Akuma, that seriously said something about Takaseirei's airborne fighting skills.

Falcon said "So all I have to do to fly is try it?"

Takaseirei shrugged and said **"More or less."**

Falcon nodded and closed his eyes. He was about to start, but he realized something. "I have no idea where the hell to start with this!"

Takaseirei said **"Well, try to imagine it. Most of this trick is visualization. Visualize the wings coming out of your back."**

Falcon nodded again and started to visualize the wings sprouting out of his back. As he was, he tried to imagine flying. All of the things he could do. He could fight Cyber-Tenga in the air, he could move throughout the city without leaving a trace, he could take Hinata with him flying over the night sky. The possibilities with this technique were endless! He had to master it, quickly.

Falcon imagined what the wings would look like. He imagined them black and metallic, but for some reason, that just didn't seem right to him. So instead, he started to build a mental picture of them on his own. First, they would have to be long. Long enough to support his body weight, but not so big that they got in the way in a fight. Also, they'd have to be white. He was the White Ninjetti Warrior, for crying out loud! He needed the signature aspect of a Falcon, it's wings, to be white also. To finish off the look, the wings would also have black spots on them, like Takaseirei in his Spirit Form.

Also, they had to be bendable like Takaseirei said. If Falcon had need of them, maybe he could wrap them around his body like a cocoon? ...Nope, that sounded too defensive. He needed something that would protect, but also gave him room to attack. Maybe like a cape? Yeah, that's exactly it. They'd fold to his back and wrap around his neck like a cape. That way, it wouldn't be in the way, but could also protect when the situation called for it. Also, they couldn't look metallic. They had to look like real wings, with feathers and everything, but up close, show what they were really made of. And...There! He had just formed the perfect wings for the White Falcon.

Unknown to Falcon, as he was imagining the wings, the slits in the back of his vest started to glow. As Falcon was thinking about what the wings would look like, they were starting to form. When he put the finishing touches on it, the energy started to solidify. Eventually, Falcon's wings were formed, looking exactly like he thought they would look.

When Falcon felt the extra weight on his back, he opened his eyes to the happy smile of Takaseirei. He reached back, and felt the wings. They were metallic, but not rigid, just like he thought they would be. The wings were sticking straight out his back. Takaseirei said **"Congratulations Naruto, you just manifested your wings. Now, try to move them a bit."**

Falcon closed his eyes and tried to move his wings like his arms, but they didn't budge. He tried making them flap, but again nothing happened. It was like they weighed a ton. Falcon looked to Takaseirei, and he said **"Just keep trying to move them. You'll get it, Naruto."** _**'Sooner or later' **_

Falcon spent the rest of the day trying to move the wings, but they wouldn't budge an inch. After trying to move them for a half hour, Falcon just yelled in frustration at his lack of progress. Takaseirei said **"How about we call it a day on that? Maybe you'll make more progress after a good night's sleep."**

Falcon nodded and dispelled the wings. As he dispelled them, they started to glow white. The wings transformed into pure energy and went back into the slits in his back. After the wings left, Falcon called on his sword and decided to train with Takaseirei in Kenjutsu. Sadly, Takaseirei decided to take it up a notch, literally.

Falcon decided to open the fight by rushing forward with the sword sitting on his left shoulder and the sword in his right hand. As he was in striking range of Takaseirei, Falcon focused chakra into his feet, and expelled it at once, propelling him forward at more than twice his normal speed. As he was moving forward with this new speed, he swung his sword, yelling "Streak!"

Falcon's sword seemed to go through thin air. Falcon started looking around for his mentor, but he couldn't find him. He heard a voice above him say **"Look up,"** and he did, only to hear Takaseirei yelling **"Double Down!"**

From the air came Takaseirei's downward slash, with his version of the Falcon Sword surrounded with white flames. Falcon quickly acted on instinct and yelled out "Shuffle!"

Falcon quickly stepped back to dodge the powerful slash from his mentor. As his mentor's sword slammed against the ground and dug into it, Falcon hopped forward with a powerful slash. Yet again, his sword met thin air as Takaseirei yelled out **"EX Shuffle!"**

Takseirei hopped back to avoid the Jinchuuriki's counterattack, then rushed forward with sword blazing. The slash he hit Falcon with sent Falcon flying back, doing a 720 degree spin before he slammed against the ground. If it wasn't for the fact that his Ninjetti Warrior suit protected him, he could have been sliced into pieces.

As the preteen landed, he saw that Takaseirei was walking towards him, so Falcon hopped back to his feet and rushed at his mentor. While he was running, he saw his mentor slash horizontally and yell out **"Judgment Cut!"**

Out of his mentor's sword came a thin crescent of white energy. Falcon instinctively sent his own Judgment Cut to meet his mentor's. Falcon was confident that because his was bigger, it would easily destroy his mentor's thin Judgment Cut and continue on to land a hit on his mentor. What he didn't know about the thin Judgment Cut was that it had as much power as, probably more power than, Falcon's own. Takaseirei just compressed all that power into the thin Judgment Cut in order to make it easier to cut through obstacles, like Falcon's gigantic Judgment Cut.

Just like the leader of the Ninjetti Spirits predicted, his attack cut through Falcon's own and went to hit Falcon. Falcon's Judgment Cut still kept going, albeit with a thin hole in it where Takaseirei's Judgment Cut went through it. Unfortunately, Takaseirei sprouted wings out of his back and took flight to avoid the attack.

As Falcon recovered from the attack, he looked up to see his mentor in the air. He said "Takaseirei, that is so unfair!"

Takaseirei shrugged and said **"So what? You think it's unfair, come up here and say it to my face."**

Falcon just glared at his mentor and sent another Judgment Cut towards him. Sadly, Takaseirei easily dodged them and flew in a divebomb towards Falcon. Falcon crouched down and waited until the last second. When the time was right, the ninja activated the Exceed power of his sword and yelled "EX High Roller!"

His attack caught hi mentor right in the face and sent him skyward. Falcon quickly followed him into the sky, slashing as much as possible. But after that High Roller, his mentor started blocking every slash Falcon could give him. They traded blows at a lightning fast pace until Falcon felt gravity take over and send him towards the ground. As he was falling, Takaseirei sent another Judgment Cut at him. As the attack connected, Falcon also slammed into the ground, kicking up a lot of smoke and dirt. As the dirt and smoke cleared, Falcon was laying on the ground, but his wings were out and covering him protectively. Looking closer, Takaseirei saw that the wings were smoking a little. Takaseirei smiled as his plan started to work. His protege's body was starting to get used to the wings, which meant that full use of them wasn't far off. It would probably take a week or two, but Takaseirei was confident that he could get the leader of the Ninjetti Warriors using his wings.

Naruto looked in surprise as his wings moved to block for him, but after the apparent danger was gone, they folded back up to his back as if they had never moved at all. Takaseirei seemed to be done waiting for Falcon as he flew down at Falcon again with his sword swinging behind him. The pre-teen blocked the strike, but could only hold it back for a moment before he tumbled back. As Takaseirei landed, he charged his protege and punched him across the helmet. Falcon recoiled from the hit, but then planted his foot in his mentor's stomach. Falcon didn't stop there, as he started punching and kicking Takaseirei, pushing him back. Takaseirei started to block Falcon's hits, but instead of blocking, he dodged a left punch thrown by Falcon. Falcon smirked behind his helmet, as almost immediately, he threw a right kick to where he knew his mentor would be. Takaseirei was in the middle of dodging the left punch, when he had to dodge the right kick sent by Falcon. He also didn't expect Falcon to quickly plant his right foot, then spin, pivot, and send a side kick right to his chest. The kick knocked him back and sent him off balance. Before Takaseirei could fly away, he heard Falcon yell out "Streak!"

Falcon came flying by and easily cut his mentor in the chest. Takaseirei went flying back and skidded to the ground 20 feet away. Falcon didn't seem to want to stop as he rushed forward to meet his mentor who was laying on the ground. When Falcon got there, he activated the Exceed power of the Falcon Sword and started swinging the blade heavily against Takaseirei's sword. Takaseirei was blocking the strikes, but as he watched his protege try to land a blow on him, he could only feel pride that Falcon had advanced so far. It seemed that Falcon's power had increased by leaps and bounds since the first time they met. While Takaseirei was very proud of Falcon, he also couldn't let him get a big head. Takaseirei was holding back on his apprentice, and he didn't want his student to think he had enough power to surpass the master. At least, not yet anyway.

Takaseirei decided to take the battle up a notch as he blocked another of Falcon's slashes at him. Takaseirei batted the sword away and kicked Falcon in the chest. As the student backed up from the blow, the master stood back up. Takaseirei looked his student in the visor, and knew that they both had the exact same idea. They both moved their swords so that the top part of it rested on their shoulders. They dashed forward, and when they were close enough, focused energy to their feet, and pushed off the grass. As they met in the middle, Falcon yelled out "EX Streak!," as his mentor yelled out **"EX Shuffle!"**

Falcon swung his sword, but it hit nothing but air as his mentor dashed backwards. Then, Takaseirei rushed forward with a blazing strike that, as Falcon yelled out "EX Shuffle," also hit nothing but air. But Falcon's blazing counterattack hit his mentor and sent him flying through the air yet again. Falcon was about to dash forward, but he saw his mentor take flight.

Falcon saw his mentor swing his blade and yell **"Judgment Cut!"**

Falcon focused as much power into his blade as he could, then yelled out "Judgment Cut!"

Out of both of their blades came pencil thin crescents of energy that exploded when they met. As they exploded, they kicked up a massive smokescreen. Falcon was expecting his mentor to capitalize on the moment, so he wasn't so surprised when he saw his mentor flying towards him. Falcon jumped into the air. When he was high up enough, he yelled out "EX Calibur!"

Making the laws of physics his bitch, Falcon created a small platform of energy underneath him and pushed off of it to propel himself forward and strike at his mentor with a midair Streak.

Takaseirei blocked the strike, then yelled out **"Double Down!"**

Takaseirei's attack sent Falcon slamming into the ground. As Falcon landed, Takaseirei said **"Okay, that's enough for the day. I don't want us to break anything."**

Falcon gratefully nodded and said "Thanks, Takaseirei. I don't know how long I could've kept that up. You're insanely tough."

Takaseirei chuckled and said **"You're pretty good yourself Naruto. Especially how you turned my own strategy aganst me. And you picked up on how to make your Judgment Cut thinner without sacrificing power. It also seems that you're getting the hang of moving those wings. We'll pick this up tomorrow."**

Falcon nodded and demorphed. He decided to leave his mentor to his own musing as he left to go home.

(The Next Day)

The day after gaining his wings, Naruto woke up to realize something. _'Oh god, I have a training session with Team 1 today. This day is gonna suck!'_

Regardless of his feelings, Naruto got out of bed and got dressed. After arriving at the training ground, he saw Team 2 already there along with Asuma, Kurenai, and Kiba. When Hinata arrived, she sat on Naruto's lap as he and the rest of the Genin decided to just tell jokes and clown around until it was time for training.

As the time went by, Naruto saw the rest of the genin file in. Lee saw them and quickly rushed towards them. Tenten walked towards them also, but she was much slower. Neji walked to the other side of the clearing from them, wanting to seperate himself from the other Genin. Sasuke walked into the clearing, quickly trailed by his fan-girl Sakura. He sat seperate from the others with Sakura constantly pestering him. Shino also arrived and took a seat next to the bigger group of Genin. After the Genin arrived, the group waited until the time they selected for training. As the time came, Kakashi still hadn't arrived, but Gai did. After 5 minutes of waiting, Kurenai said "Forget about him, Asuma. It's obvious that he isn't coming. Let's just begin."

The genin were all led through stretching and warm-ups by Kurenai and Asuma. After stretching out their muscles to get ready for the training that day, Kurenai and Asuma had the genin run a lap around the training ground. As they were running, Sasuke started to pull up. Naruto was about to catch up and try to outdo Sasuke, but his better judgment held him back. His 'better judgment' being another name for Hinata. She said through the mental link that if he tried to outdo Sasuke in that lap that she would personally go through his house and destroy all of his ramen.

But while Hinata kept Naruto in line, she didn't keep Kiba in line. The group were originally at the middle of the group, but Kiba stopped momentarily to let Akamaru down. Akamaru and Kiba both started running forward. They easily passed everyone else and pulled to the front of the line. Seeing Kiba pull up next to him, Sasuke tried to pull forward, but Kiba and Akamaru both kept pace with him. As they were running, they were nearing the end of the lap, and Sasuke quickly put on a burst of speed to rush past Kiba and his master Akamaru. Seeing this, Kiba rushed forward and started putting on more speed, but in the blink of an eye, Akamaru had rushed past not only Kiba, but Sasuke as well. Sasuke was shocked as Kiba's little mutt not only blew past him, but beat him in a foot race. He lost a foot race to a fucking dog!

As they were running, Kiba caught up with Sasuke and they passed the finish line at the same time. Sasuke was breathing heavily, while Kiba wasn't breathing as hard, he was still panting a bit. The others quickly rushed past the finish line also. After running the lap, the members of the group all started going through all of the exercises that Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai had put them through. Somehow, Kiba and Sasuke saw a way to turn every one of them into a contest. Whether it be doing push-ups, sit-ups, or even meditating, they were competing in everything.

After they were done with the warm-ups, an entire hour had passed. In order for them all to gauge each other's fighting abilities, they put the members in a spar with one another. They put Naruto vs. Lee, Hinata vs. Ino, Sakura vs. Tenten, Shino vs. Neji, Shikamaru vs. Chouji, and finally Kiba vs. Sasuke.

When it came to Naruto and Lee's match, it was pretty much straightforward. They both conversed through their mental link and decided to hold back and enjoy the spar instead of trying to hurt each other. Hinata and Ino agreed to make it strictly a Taijutsu spar. Sakura tried to taunt Tenten into losing her temper, hoping that the anger would mess up Tenten's battle strategy. Sakura's plan backfired, as her taunts caused Tenten to pull out her seemingly endless supply of weapons, causing Sakura to quickly forfeit. Shino and Neji both went full out, causing an interesting match. The match was, for the most part, dead even, with Shino's multitude of Jutsu being able to make up for the experience Neji had. Shikamaru and Chouji's match was mostly Chouji throwing many attacks at Shikamaru while Shikamaru tried to dodge, as blocking and attacking were "too troublesome".

Kiba and Sasuke were another matter. It seemed that even though Sasuke acted like he was above challenging himself against Naruto, it helped him as much as it did Naruto. Because of his superiority complex, all those times Naruto challenged him when it was clear that Naruto was at a disadvantage gave Sasuke the fuel needed to fuel his superiority complex. Now that Naruto had stopped challenging him and refused to step up to his challenges, Sasuke needed another outlet. That came in the form of Kiba.

What Sasuke didn't expect was how big the match would match turned from a small spar into a full out brawl.

At first, they were only aiming small attacks at each other's chest. But all that changed when Kiba blocked Sasuke's punch and pushed him back. Kiba did a few handsigns and said "Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

Kneeling down on all fours, Kiba was covered with a thick coating of chakra. His nails slightly extended and sharpened while his teeth became a tad bit sharper. Also, his pupils changed shape, from their original orb-like forms into slits. Kiba rushed forward and charged Sasuke. Sasuke hopped back, thinking that Kiba was going for his stomach. What he didn't expect was for Kiba to send a feint attack towards his stomach, only for Kiba to punch him right across the face. The punch sent Sasuke reeling, causing him to land 10 feet away on the ground. Sasuke got back up and charged Kiba. Kiba ducked under his punch, then punched Sasuke twice in the stomach. Kiba twisted and planted his foot in Sasuke's face again. Sasuke glared at Kiba and blocked his next kick, then dodged Kiba's next strike.

Sasuke duckded under another of Kiba's strikes, then punched him in the chest to knock him back. As Kiba stumbled back, Sasuke rushed forward and kicked Kiba in his chest, causing Kiba to be knocked 10 feet back on his ass. As Kiba got back up, Sasuke started completing handseals. As Kiba charged him, Sasuke held the second to last hanseal in the sequence, waiting for the right time. When Kiba was too close to dodge, Sasuke smirked and moved his hands into the 'tora' sign. Sasuke yelled out "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke took a deep breath in, then blew out a gigantic ball of fire that raced through the air towards the Blue Ranger. Sasuke's shout got the attention of the others in the training ground, and they looked on in horror. The Jounin started running towards them, but they were too far away and wouldn't make it in time. The other Rangers couldn't morph quickly enough to reach them. Kiba could only widen his eyes in surprise and fear as the fireball surged towards him. Kiba crossed his arms in front of his face to cover himself to prepare for the attack.

The last thing either of them expected to hear was a voice say "Earth Style: Mud Encampment Wall!"

Almost as if from nowhere, Kakashi appeared, standing directly in front of Kiba. Kakashi pulled down his mask, but since he was directly facing the fire, no one could see his face. Kakashi spewed a miniature river of mud from his throat onto the floor in front of him and Kiba. Almost too late, Kakashi touched the mud and rose his hand up, causing the mud to expand skyward and harden into a dense wall of earth. Kakashi lazily pulled up his mask as the Grand Fireball smashed against the Mud Encampment Wall. Unsurprisingly, the wall held, and the Goukakyuu fizzled out.

Everyone was stunned silent, not believing that things would escalate that high. But one person broke the silence by yelling "What the hell was that?"

Everyone turned to Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga, just screamed out a curse word. No stuttering, no shuddering, no looking down as if she was embarrassed. Hinata turned to Sasuke and said " Are you brain-dead? Sasuke, how could you have used the Goukakyuu in a friendly spar? You, who's always bragging about how you've known that attack since you were 8 years old, you of all people should know how dangerous that attack is! What the hell was going through your mind for you to even THINK about using that on a fellow Leaf Ninja?"

Sakura stepped up and said "Just who the hell are you yelling at? That's Sasuke-kun, you pale-eyed whore! You do NOT talk to my boyfriend like that! Besides, Kiba was the first one to use a Jutsu! It's his fault!"

Naruto decided to come up and defend his fellow Ranger. He said "Yeah, he did use a Jutsu! The Shikyaku no Jutsu! He never used one that could turn Sasuke's head into Roasted Duck Ass."

Sakura screeched "DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT MY SASUKE-KUN!"

Usually at this, Naruto would back down, realizing that there was no arguing with Saukra. But this time, he decided that he was going to take the argument farther. "Why not? If that was me who shot the Goukakyuu, and Sasuke was the victim, you would spearhead the campaign to lynch me. Hell, you'd probably supply the rope. So why the hell does Sasuke get off for almost killing Kiba, huh? I'm tired of everyone turning a blind eye to the stuff that he does all because he's an Uchiha. What's so special about him? The only reason he's famous is because his brother didn't feel like killing his whiny little ass. Well, I'm not giving him any more chances. You had better get that broody little bitch to reign in that anger streak of his, or else."

Sasuke, who overheard Naruto's statement, said "Or else what?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke and looked him in the eye. Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye and saw no hint of lying, deceit, or hesitation. He saw nothing but pure determination. Naruto said "If you try to kill one of my friends again 'Uchiha', I'll finish the job that your brother started."

If looks could damn people, Naruto would be playing poker with Hitler, Stalin, and Satan. Sasuke gave Naruto what was possibly the worst glare he had ever given anyone in his life. Sasuke said "I dare you try it, you no named orphan. I'll send you on a one way trip to hell to stay there with your loser parents."

Naruto disappeared from his spot, shocking everyone in the clearing. They heard Naruto's voice yell out "Lightning Style: Lightning Palm" and then they heard Sasuke screaming in pain. Sasuke was sent flying twenty feet back while Naruto was standing in Sasuke's original position. He had his hand stretched out, and the sight of white lightning surrounding his hand was easily seen.

Sasuke was on the floor rolling in pain, holding where Naruto hit him in the chest. Sasuke was taking irregular deep breaths of air, as the Lightning Palm had messed with his lungs. Naruto rushed forward, trying to hit Sasuke again, but he was grabbed by Kakashi and Asuma as they held him back. Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs "LET ME GO! THAT BASTARD IS DEAD! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT!"

Kurenai and Gai were both near Sakura and Hiinata, getting ready to hold them back just in case something set them off. Gai was looking everyone else over, hoping to stop them if they tried to jump in. Naruto kept struggling to rush towards Sasuke, while mentally, Takaseirei said _**"Naruto! Calm down! This isn't that serious."**_

_"I don't give a fuck! NOBODY talks about my parents like that."_

Okamiseirei chiimed in, angrily saying _**"I say let him go. The broody one crossed a line when he said something about Naruto's parents."**_

Takaseirei retorted with _**"You're acting like Naruto didn't cross one when he said he'd finish what Itachi started."**_

Hinata said _"I say let them go at it. Someone needs to teach Sasuke a lesson after what he tried to do to Kiba."_

Takaseirei groaned. Of everyone, he was expecting Hinata to be one of the reasonable ones. Luckily, he was aided when Lee said _"Hinata-chan, two wrongs do not make a right. Besides, Naruto used the Lightning Palm Jutsu on Sasuke. That's crossing a line."_

Hinata replied _"How exactly?"_

Lee replied with _"Aside from the Rasengan, the Lightning Palm Jutsu was Kakashi Hatake's main inspiration for the Chidori and the Raikiri. If you focus enough chakra into that Jutsu, a glancing blow to the head or chest could kill someone. You guys are condemning Sasuke for what he did to Kiba, but Naruto did the exact thing to Sasuke, except his actually landed."_

Hinata was about to scoff at Lee's argument, but then she realized that he was right. Had Naruto put the right amount of power in that Jutsu, they'd be burying Sasuke. So how come when Sasuke tried to accidentally kill Kiba, she was angry, but not when Naruto tried it to Sasuke? A voice in her head, which suspiciously sounded like Okamiseirei, said _**"Because the emo boy is an asshole."**_

Hinata just sighed and put the question off for later, not wanting to deal with it right now. She turned her attention back to reality to see that eventually everyone had cooled down. Together, her and the rest of the Genin all tried to move on and get over the situation. Sadly, Naruto and Sasuke were both dragged off to the side by Kurenai and Kakashi, respectively, to be chewed out for what they did. While they were off, Hiinata was practicing with Tenten, getting input on her kunai techniques. As she was, Neji walked up to them and said "So it seems that your little boyfriend tried to kill a fellow Konoha Ninja. That's gotta be sad, huh, Hinata-_sama_?"

Neji said -sama sarcastically, which was easily picked up by Hinata. Hinata turned to Neji and said "Neji, please, just leave me alone."

Neji seemed to ignore Hinata and said "You know, when something like this happens, the shinobi who did it is usually punished severely. Even though it's unnoficial, the punishment is determined by how valuable they are to the village. A failure like that boyfriend of yours would probably just get the death penalty."

Usually when talking to Neji, Hinata would be scared. Hell, she still tried to avoid him on a regular basis. Now, she was tired of being spoken to like she was lesser than someone else. She was tired of avoiding people who treated her badly. But mostly, she was tired of being scared. So instead of cowering like usual when Neji tried to belitle her, this time, Hinata stood up for herself. She said "Neji, this is the last time I'll tell you. Leave me alone, or you'll regret it."

Neji said "Those are big words from the failure of the main family."

Hinata glared at Neji and clenched her fist in anger. She knew that she wasn't supposed to use her powers to her own advantage, but she was seriously debating blowing her cover just to hand her cousin his ass. But a voice in her head said _"No Hinata-chan. Leave your cousin to me."_

Just like he said, Lee walked over to them and stood inbetween the two family members, facing Neji. Lee said "Neji-san, you are my teammate, but I won't tolerate you punishing dear Hinata-chan for something that wasn't her fault at all. That doesn't resemble a youthful attitude at all. She did nothing to deserve being called a loser."

Neji scoffed and said "Oh please. You're just as much a failure as them, Lee."

Lee glared at Neji and said "Neji, if you think we're failures, then how about another match. You and me. Right here, right now."

Neji smirked and said "Your wish is my command."

Neji then dashed towards Lee. Lee saw Neji racing towards him and quickly dropped into a fighting stance. He waited until the last moment, then dodged Neji's Gentle Fist strike. He grabbed Neji's hand and flipped Neji over him. As Neji landed on the ground, Lee started to backflip to put distance between him and Neji. As he put enough distance, he kneeled down. As Neji got back up, he saw that Lee was kneeling down. Seeing this as his chance, Neji dashed forward and tried to hit Lee with a palm strike, but at the last second, Lee disappeared. Before Neji could find him, Lee reappeared in front of Neji and kicked him directly in the chest, causing him to fly back. As Neji landed, he looked towards Lee's location, but saw nothing. Neji started looking everywhere for his enemy, only to hear Lee yell out "Dra-Dynamic Entry!"

Lee mentally chastised himself as he almost used his Green Ranger names for the attacks. Lee extended his leg into Neji's face, causing him to rocket towards the tree line and slam his back into one. As Neji got to his knees, he felt someone punch him in the chest to knock him back towards the tree, then felt Lee's forearm on his throat while a kunai was pressed towards his neck. Lee smirked and said "Now who is the failure, Neji-san?"

As Neji was soundly defeated, the others in the clearing were mostly cheering for Lee. Ino and Chouji had seen enough of Neji belittling Hinata to wish someone would put him in his place.

Shikamaru just thought the enitre thing was troublesome.

Sakura didn't care.

Shino, even though they weren't on the same team, regarded Hinata as a good friend of his, and someone putting her down was seen as unacceptable to him. So the fact that Lee handed Neji his ass was great in Shino's opinion.

Kiba was about to jump up and take on Neji himself, but Lee beat him to it. So even though he wished it was him who did it, Kiba was still grateful that someone had put Neji in his place.

Naruto and Sasuke were still being chewed out by their sensei, so they couldn't actually pay attention to the battle.

Hinata was overjoyed that someone finally put Neji in his place. Even though he was family, he could still get on her last nerve. He was long overdue for a big piece of humble pie, and now he just got served. Tenten was of the same opinion as Neji's 'holier-than-thou' attitude quickly got old for her.

Overall, people were happy with what Lee did. As they were cheering, they heard a voice say "What are we cheering about?"

Turning around, the ninja in the clearing saw the origin of the voice. The origin of the voice turned out to be a human-sized skeleton with one half of his body painted in camoflauge. Rito Revolto had just graced them with his presence.

(End)

I know, I'm an asshole for ending it here. But while I was typing this chapter up, it was starting to get too long for my taste, so I decided to break it into two. Trust me, next chapter will contain a lot of action. I don't want to spoil the next chapter for everyone, but I will say that if you like action, this is one chapter you don't want to miss. See you next time.


	16. Flight of the Falcon!

Hey, it the Fresh Prince of Konoha with another update. In this chapter, you see the conclusion to what happened last chapter. You also get a peek at the Dark Warriors, Dark Specter's answer to the Ninjetti Warriors.

In other news, I've started watching clips of Super Sentai and I must say they are awesome! I just started watching Go-Busters and I love it. And I just started watching Akibaranger. I can't go five minutes without laughing at that show. Also, I'm hoping that I can watch Goseiger. But my neighbors' wi-fi is so damn slow it takes two hours for one episode to load! Damnit I wish I had money.

And by the way, I apologize in advance for any spelling errors on this thing. My original document writer keeps messing up so I have to write these in Notepad, which has no spell check. And FFN's spell check sucks.

But anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

The Ninjetti Warriors all started to mentally communicate as soon as Rito was seen.

Naruto said _"Oh great, the skeleton general makes an appearance."_

Hinata said _"Don't worry Naruto-kun. As long as it's just Rito, with all the people here, we can take him."_

Rito looked around at the Jounin. Many of them he had already been acquainted with. He said "Hey, I know all of you guys. You're (pointing to Kurenai) that hot lady who can do those majicky things. And Damn! You got a rack!"

Kiba started coughing uncontrollably, trying(and failing miserably) to cover up his laughter. Rito went on, ignoring Kiba's laughing. He pointed to Asuma and said "You're the guy who smokes a lot. I can't remember your name off the top of my head, so I think I'll call you 'Sir Cancerstick.'"

Kiba's laughing/coughing seemed to become worse as Rito went on. Rito then turned to Kakashi and said "You're.." Rito paused as he shuddered. He said "You're the scarecrow with the creepy eye."

Kakashi heard that and rolled his eyes. He sarcastically thought _'Like that isn't the millionth time I heard that one.'_

Rito saw Kakashi roll his eyes and said "Hey, scarecrow, eyes-Whoop, sorry-eye on me."

Gai said "My youthful comrades, am I the only one who is tired of his quips?"

Kakashi said "Nope. Am I the only one who wants to shut him up?"

Asuma said nothing and just charged forward. As he did, he pulled out his trench knives. Asuma quickly focused wind chakra into them and swung them for Rito's head. As he reached Rito, he briefly saw someone in red appear right before Rito before he swung through the red person. As his blade sliced through them, he was suddenly encased in a layer of ice. The others in the clearing heard someone say "Once again, I love the HyouBunshin."

Turning towards the source of the voice, the others saw the Red Ranger standing there with his claymore sitting on his shoulders. Siemon said to all of them "Hey, everyone? Happy to see me?"

Naruto mentally said to Hinata _"So much for that plan."_

He turned to Kakashi and said "Hatake-san? How are you doing? You feeling okay?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Siemon and said "Oh, I'm doing fine. Especially considering you FROZE ME SOLID!"

Siemon chuckled a little and said "You should be lucky that the ice melted like it did. Trust me, the last thing you want is to have certain parts of your body still frozen over. It is NOT fun."

Kakashi quickly disappeared and reappeared next to the Red Ranger. He tried to hit him, but the Red Ranger moved his claymore so that Kakashi's punch would hit the flat side of the sword. He said "Uh oh, someone's still mad."

Siemon quickly kicked Kakashi in the stomach and yelled "TENGAS!"

The Tengas appeared behind Siemon. Siemon pointed his claymore at the other Shinobi and said "TENGAS, ATTACK!"

Before the Tengas charged, Rito said "Shut up Simon. These are my Tenga. I'm the only one who can order them like that. TENGAS, ATTACK!"

The Tengas charged forward as the other Shinobi all took a fighting stance to battle the Tenga. The Shinobi charged forward while the other Ninjetti Warriors huddled around Naruto. Naruto quickly made Kage Bunshin of them to take their place in battle. As the Kage Bunshin charged forward, the Rangers called on their Step-In-Dummies to take their place. As the Dummies appeared, the dummy Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba all charged forward. As the others were about to teleport away, they saw Lee standing there looking at them. The real Naruto looked at Lee and said "Lee, what the hell are you waiting for? Call your Step-In-Dummy."

Lee started to scratch the back of his head. He said "Yeah, remember last week when I said that Ryuseirei had yet to make me a Step-In-Dummy?"

Hinata muttered "I don't like the direction this is going in."

Kiba replied "Yeah, right into the toilet."

Naruto groaned outloud and said "Please don't tell me that Ryuseirei hasn't completed it yet?"

Lee said "I could say that, but I would be lying, Naruto-kun."

Naruto muttered "Damnit. We need you in this battle, Lee. But how? Unless you're here when the Green Ranger shows up, people are gonna wonder."

Lee would have been happy to debate the situation more, but he heard Ino cry out in pain and said "I'll figure out a way. You guys go, NOW!"

Naruto nodded and said "Ganbatte." (Good Luck)

Naruto and the others sneaked out of the clearing. Less than a minute later, the Ninjetti Warriors appeared in a flash of light. When they appeared, Siemon turned to them and said "What? No Green? White and Blue show up with Pinkie here, but not Green? Just how stupid are you three, to bring the little GIRL to the fight and not the only one of you who can match me in a fair battle? This has got to be the most disappointing day of my-WHOA!"

Siemon was cut off as he had to dodge two arrows shot at him from Crane's Bow. He looked to Crane and said "So, the weakling has a little fight in her? I like that."

A voice behind him said "Well you're gonna love me."

Turning around, his helmet went on a collision course with Chouji's enlarged fist. Chouji brought his other fist forward and buried it in Siemon's chest. Then, Chouji followed up with an uppercut, knocking back the Evil Ranger. Chouji pulled both fists back, then punched Siemon with both of his fists. As Siemon landed on the ground, Chouji started doing a chain of handseals, and yelled out "Earth Style: Earth Prison Jutsu!"

Chouji pulled back his head, then spewed a river of muddy water out of his mouth. The river covered Siemon from the neck down. After the coating was nice and thick, Chouji kneeled down next to it and focused chakra into it, causing it to solidify and keep Siemon's body locked down.

Chouji then started doing more handseals, then yelled out "Earth Style: Fists of Earth Jutsu!"

Chouji kneeled down and touched his fists to the dirt. As if by magic, the earth rose to cover his fists. Chouji quickly went over to Siemon's head and started raining blows on Siemon's head. The Rangers watching this couldn't do anything as they were stunned by Chouji. They could say nothing as the portly ninja opened up a can of whoop ass on the Red Ranger. Wolf could only mutter "Go Chouji."

For 10 seconds, Chouji was punching Siemon right in the head uninterrupted. At the 10 second mark, he saw a purple glow in his peripheral vision. Turning over there, Chouji moved his Fists of Earth in the way of the purple crescent of energy that Rito shot at him. Chouji's attack was destroyed, but it seemed to stop the purple crescent as the attack fizzled out. Chouji quickly jumped back to dodge the yellow beams of energy that came out of the gemstones in Rito's chest.

As Chouji landed, he saw another crescent come towards him, but before it could reach him, he heard a voice behind him yell out "Judgment Cut!"

A white, pencil thin crescent of energy shot out of Falcon's sword and intercepted the purple crescent. The white crescent stopped the purple crescent for a second, enough time for Chouji to move out of the way. The Judgment Cut then cut a hole in Rito's attack and raced towards him. Rito focused power into his sword and cut the Judgment Cut in half as it reached him.

Falcon grunted a little and said "Guys, I'll take Rito. You two take the Red Ranger."

Wolf said "And just how the hell are we supposed to do that? All three of us together can't even take him."

Falcon said "Well, you'll just have to manage. Someone has to take on Rito."

As the Ninjetti Warriors were arguing, they didn't see a Tenga trying to sneak up on them. Before the Tenga could do anything, it was quickly grabbed from behind by Lee as he grabbed the Tenga around its waist, trapping it's arms to it's sides. Then, Lee bent over backwards, taking the Tenga along with him. Lee slammed the Tenga into the ground and broke it's neck. As he got back up, he said "Comrades, there are a shortage of Tenga in this battle. Leave them to the other Genin. The Jounin can assist me in holding off Rito, while the three of you can defeat the Red Ranger."

Falcon nodded and said "Good point, Lee. That's what we'll do."

What the Ninjetti Warrior forgot was that there was someone standing next to them. The same someone that Falcon saved from Rito's attack. Hearing them discuss their battle plan, Chouji had only one question. _'How come they're taking Rock Lee's opinion into account so much? I mean, he is a pretty strong Genin and all, but he's a Genin. He has no experience leading a team. And what can he possibly know about battle plans?'_

As the Ninjetti Warriors turned to Siemon, they saw red chakra oozing off the cracks in his Earth Prison. Before long, Siemon let out a yell of exertion and burst through the stone keeping him down. He turned to Chouji and said "That's it, fat ass, you're dead."

Chouji's inquiring about the Ninjetti Warriors was cut short by one simple word that Siemon said. Chouji tilted his head down so that his eyes couldn't be seen. He said "Call me fat, one more time."

Siemon sung "Fatty, Fatty, gut so long, don't know where your Johnson's gone."

Chouji screamed in rage and charged Siemon. Siemon started doing handseals, then yelled out "Earth Style: Earth Spike Barrage!"

A ball of earth rose out of the ground. The side of the orb facing them started to become littered with little spikes. At some unseen signal, the spikes started shooting out. Chouji just screamed out "Multi-Size Jutsu!"

Chouji's midsection just expanded to inhuman size and absorbed all of the spikes. Siemon stared in shock as every spike he shot at the Genin was easily absorbed by the boy's fat gut. After all of the spikes were shot out, Chouji just smirked and clenched his stomach muscles, causing the spikes to shoot out back at Siemon. Siemon quickly moved his claymore-sized sword in the way of the spikes to block most of them that came his way, but he was still hit by a few of them.

Chouji then tucked his arms, legs, and head into his body and yelled out "Human Boulder!"

Chouji then started moving towards Siemon at a fast speed. Siemon pulled his claymore back and batted Chouji back like he was playing baseball. Chouji went flying back, barely missing his fellow ninja. He crashed into a tree and his Multi-Size Jutsu was cancelled, although he was only dizzy.

While Choujij was regaining his balance, the other Ninjetti Warriors went to work on Siemon. Crane started shooting off as many arrows as she could, causing Siemon to quickly focus energy into his claymore and shoot a crescent at the ground. When the crescent impacted against the ground, it caused a sheet of ice to appear in front of him, which he used as cover from the arrows. Seeing that he put up a wall of ice, Crane started shooting her wide area Fire Arrows at it. With each arrow that impacted against the sheet, the sheet started to get thinner and thinner. Eventually, the ice was thin enough for Crane to yell out "Wolf, now!"

Wolf quickly replied "On it!"

Wolf quickly charged at the wall of ice at a lightning fast pace, yelling out "Wolf Fang Fist!"

When the Blue Ranger reached the wall, he started laying strike after lightning fast strike on the wall, causing it to weaken more. With one double palmed thrust towards the wall, it shattered in a million pieces. Almost instantly, Falcon appeared behind Wolf and quickly dashed past him, the Falcon Sword resting on his left shoulder. Falcon yelled out "Streak!" and dashed towards the Red Ranger.

The Red Ranger quickly blocked the Streak with his own sword strike, barely holding the attack back. Due to his continued matches with Rito, Siemon knew that Falcon had an empty hand, and wouldn't hesitate to use it against him. That's why Siemon had his eyes glued to that hand, and was easily able to jump back to dodge the punch to the head that Falcon tried to hit him with.

As he jumped back, Falcon followed him, yelling "Streak!"

Siemon saw the attack coming and created a HyouBunshin to take the attack. As the Streak passed through the doppelganger, Falcon's body was covered in a thin sheet of ice. But Siemon couldn't celebrate just yet as he heard Crane yell "Blaze Arrow!"

Siemon looked towards her to see a red arrow heading his way. He jumped out of the way of it, and blocked the Blue Ranger's Lance as soon as he landed. He said "You're gonna have to try harder to hit me, Pinkie."

Crane glared behind her helmet at his statement, but she said "I wasn't trying to hit you, dumbass."

Falcon, now free from the ice, said "Third time's the charm. Streak!"

Falcon dashed towards Siemon, and the fact that Siemon was in a deadlock with Wolf tied his hands. Siemon could do nothing but focus the Yonbi's chakra throughout his body to absorb the pain of the attack. As the attack slammed into him, Siemon was sent flying, but easily got back up.

Wolf cursed and said "Just what do you have to do to get rid of this guy?"

* * *

(With the others)

The Genin had been making remarkable progress with the Tenga. As soon as they appeared, Sasuke charged forward recklessly. Shino and Shikamaru were quickly behind him to help him out. Chouji had abandoned his fellow Genin to get a sneak attack against the Red Ranger. After a conversation with the Ninjetti Warriors, Lee went to help the Jounin against Rito.

Shino thought _'With all of these Tenga around, the chance that they could land a blow on me or a copy of me is too high. So the Shadow Clone is nothing but a big waste of time and chakra here. My Destruction Bugs detest the taste of their chakra so they refuse to leech them. I'm at a serious disadvantage here...'_

Shino's train of thought was interrupted as a Tenga shot a fireball at him. Shino quickly jumped over the fireball and landed near the Tenga. Shino quickly landed a series of blows on the Tenga, then hit it with an uppercut, knocking the creature out for the rest of the fight. Shino finished his thought.

_'But that's never stopped me before.'_

Shino looked for his fellow Genin to see that Shikamaru was surrounded by many of the Tenga. Shino quickly raced to assist him. As he arrived, he grabbed one Tenga and threw it into another one. He ducked under a fireball from one Tenga, only to throw a kunai into that Tenga's throat. Shikamaru quickly used his Shadow Possession Jutsu to take over one of the Tenga, and used that one to slash at it's friends. As that Tenga was attacking all of the other ones, the other Tenga opened fire on it, reducing it to a crisp. Shikamaru wasn't deterred as he made another handseal and yelled out "Shadow Tentacles!"

Beneath a group of three Tenga, the ground was shrouded in shadows. Out of the black mass rose numerous tentacles that started to attack the aliens. Eventually, the tentacles wrapped themseslves around the Tenga, compressing their chests so they couldn't breathe. Eventually, the Tenga passed out, leaving Shikamaru free to attack other Tenga.

Shino stated a chain of handseals and yelled out "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Shino started shooting out many small fireballs at the Tenga, causing them to catch on fire. As they caught fire, the Tenga started running around crazy. Because of their running, they ran into other Tenga, causing them to catch on fire also. With the Tenga more preoccupied with putting each other out, they were easily dispatched by Shino and Shikamaru.

Ino was back to back with Tenten, the girls working in tandem to take out the Tenga. Sakura was also helping from afar by putting the Tenga into Genjutsu, making it easier for the girls to defeat the Tenga. As the girls were tearing apart the Tenga, Sasuke and Neji were trying to subtly outdo each other in creative ways to take out the Tenga.

The Step-In Dummies of the Ninjetti Warriors were tearing through the Tenga like a freight train. Even though they were only copies of the Rangers, the Step-In Dummies contained all of the techniques and abilities of them. Because of that, the Dummies could work together just as well as the Rangers.

All in all, the Genin had come very far since the first Tenga attack.

The Jounin were teaming together to fight against Rito. While the Jounin outnumbered him, Rito was much more powerful than them, and it showed. When Kakashi pulled out his father's fixed tanto, he tried to fight Rito with it. Every block that Kakashi tried was easily overpowered by Rito's immense strength. So Kakashi was forced to dodge every one of Rito's attacks. Because of the fact that Rito was so powerful, Kurenai's Genjutsu were having a weaker effect on Rito. It seemed that the Jounin were in a pickle.

Asuma, freed from the ice of the Hyou Bunshin, rushed forward with his Trench Knives to try and attack Rito. Rito moved his sword to block one, but couldn't block the second swipe by Asuma. Asuma's second strike took off a bit of the small amount of flesh on Rito's body, but did no significant damage. Asuma looked at where he cut into Rito's flesh, but saw no blood. As he was shocked by the revelation that his opponent didn't bleed, he was kicked in the chest by Rito. Kakashi ran towards him and tried to help, but he was too far away. Rito raised his sword and brought it down, trying to eviscerate Asuma.

Rito was stopped by two voices simultaneously yelling "Dynamic Entry!"

Lee and Gai, as if they were mirror images of each other, appeared and kicked Rito right in the face, knocking him back. As he got back up, Lee charged towards him. Lee saw Rito try to swing his sword, so Lee yelled out "Leaf Rising Wind!"

Lee's upward kick landed, hitting Rito in his hand and causing him to drop his sword. Lee then stood up and kicked Rito in the chin. After his kick landed, Lee rolled away, to make room for Gai to rush up and yell "Great Leaf Whirlwind!"

Gai's kick caught Rito right in the mouth and caused him to go reeling back. As Rito got back up, he swung his sword, letting loose a purple crescent of energy. The crescent missed the Jounin (and Lee) as they all jumped out of the way. As Kurenai landed, Rito shot a yellow beam of energy from one of the gemstones on his chest. The attack raced towards Kurenai before she could see it. Before it hit her though, she saw a green mass jump in the way of the attack and take it for her. Looking down, she saw that it was Lee!

Lee was coughing, with a little blood in his mouth from the attack. He was groaning and writhing in pain. Moving his hands from his wound, Kurenai saw that it didn't pierce too deep. She thanked the Powers that Be for small miracles. Seeing Lee get hit, Gai glared at Rito and said "You unyouthful fiend! I will see you defeated here and now for what you did to my beautifully youthful student."

Gai crossed his arms in front of his face and ducked his head down. As he did, a deep rumbling was heard throughout the clearing. The fact that Gai was shaking as if he was naked in a blizzard told everyone that he was the cause of it. As if it was random, Gai yelled out "Kaimon(Gate of Opening), Kyuumon(Gate of Healing), Seimon(Gate of Life), Kai!"

As Gai yelled 'Kai', the air around him seemed to become weighed down, making it harder for those around him to breathe. Small pebbles on the ground started to float towards the sky. As they got higher, they seemed to break apart, becoming dust. Gai's skin started to turn a deep red from the increased bloodflow. With a yell of "Yosh!", Gai was off.

Gai disappeared in a flash, unseen by everyone except Kakashi, and even then, that was only because he had his headband up. Gai appeared below Rito and yelled "Leaf Rising Wind!"

Gai's powerful kick sent Rito soaring towards the sky, with his jaw feeling like it was about to become unhinged at any moment. As Rito was sent skyward, Gai hopped up there and became level with Rito, landing hit after hit on him until Rito reached the height of his trajectory. Gai turned Rito around and grabbed him around the waist. As they were falling, Gai started twisting rapidly. The winds caused by his rotation were so great that Kurenai Gai, and Asuma could feel it. As they reached the ground, Gai yelled out "Primary Lotus!"

Gai drove Rito's head right into the ground. As Rito landed, Gai hopped away, panting slightly. _'I know that that move will not keep Rito down. He'll get up from that, and we need to find a way to keep him down. If the Youthful Ninjetti had their full team roster they could win this battle easily, but Lee has nothing to take his place. His disappearance will be noticed unless he has an excuse. ...Like a hole in his chest! Why did I not see it sooner? I think my lack of Youth is starting to show.'_

Gai turned around to Lee and walked over to him. He said "Lee, my Youthful apprentice, are you alright?"

Lee grunted and said "I think I will be fine, Gai-sensei."

Gai looked at the hole in Lee's chest and said "I do not know. Maybe you should go to the hospital and let an isha (doctor) look at it."

Lee looked at Gai, saddened that Gai would suggest he leave the battle. "But Gai-sensei, I am more than able to-"

Gai looked Lee directly in the eye, and blinked weirdly. He closed his right eye a fraction of a second before he closed his left. Gai said "No, I am sorry, but that wound looks too bad for you to continue. _Rock Lee,_ you are forbidden from fighting in this battle. Do I make myself clear?"

If Gai's subtle winking didn't give away what Gai was hinting at, the emphasis he put on 'Rock Lee' did. Lee looked to the ground, as if he was ashamed to look his teacher in the eye and said "I understand, Gai-sensei. I will try harder."

Lee quickly got back up and stumbled out of the clearing, leaving Rito to the rest of the Jounin. As Lee left, Rito got back up. Rito said "Wow, the Jolly Green Giant packs a pretty good punch. And that twister was fun! It was like I was back on Earth riding the Demonator. Let's go again!"

Gai sweatdropped as he realized what his opponent said. He may not have known what a 'Demonator' was, but the fact that Rito would say that being the victim of the Primary Lotus was fun showed his mental sanity, or lack thereof.

Gai banished that train of thought from his head as he gritted his teeth and entered a fighting stance. Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma all took a similar stance as they charged Rito. Rito seemed to have learned from the previous scuffle because as soon as they charged, Rito shot a crescent at Gai, forcing Gai to jump out of the way. As soon as Gai landed, he was shot with the yellow beam from Rito's chest. Rito kept firing them at Gai, but Gai seemed to avoid every one. Rito was interrupted from his attack on Gai as Kakashi tried to swing his tanto at Rito again. Rito hopped back and fired at Kakashi, causing Kakashi to replace himself with a log.

As the log was pierced with the yellow beams, Kakashi came from Rito's left while Asuma came from his right. They tried to trap Rito, but he proved to be too resourceful. Rito fired off a purple crescent at Kakashi while he fired off his yellow beams at Asuma, causing both to abandon their attack plan. Kakashi ran over to Asuma's side as they both came up with a different battle plan. Rito saw this and fired off a purple crescent of energy at both of them, causing them to dodge. After they dodged, Rito started shooting his yellow beams at them. Each shot missed, but they were starting to get closer and closer. Eventually, one beam hit it's mark in Asuma's chest putting him down.

Kakashi charged in with his father's tanto in a mad dash against Rito. Rito quickly met it with a purple crescent. As soon as Kakashi was cut down, Rito saw the surroundings glow white. He heard a sound like glass shattering, and his surroundings came back, with one big difference. He heard Kakashi and Asuma utter phrases, but he didn't catch the entire phrases. He only caught the end of the words "-Kyuu no Jutsu" and "-Toppa no Jutsu!"

From the origin of the voices appeared a fireball. Almost as if by magic, the fireball's size increased to over twice it's original size. The fireball engulfed him completely. Kakashi and Asuma kept up the flow of energy into their attacks, not letting go for even a second. as soon as they let the thought of victory enter their minds, they heard a yell of pain from Rito's position and they felt their fireball being pushed back. Kakashi and Asuma poured more chakra into their attacks, but they were still being pushed back. Asuma saw where the clash was going and yelled out "Kakashi, scatter."

Kakashi nodded and cut the power to his Goukakyuu as Asuma did to his Daitoppa. Both of them dived out of the way as a large amount of heat passed by them, followed by what looked like a purple skull the size of Rito. Looking over to Rito, they couldn't tell by the expression on his face, but they guessed that he was pissed off. Kakashi was about to attack again, but a purple crescent of energy caused him to abandon that idea. Luckily for them, they were backed up by Gai rushing forward to help them. As Gai started to land hits on Rito, Rito seemed to start growling more. Eventually, Rito ducked under a punch by Gai and sent his own punch towards Gai's gut. Gai stumbled back from the pain, giving Rito enough time to kick Gai in the chest and send him flying back 20 feet to land on his ass. As Gai got back up, he saw the sun reflect off of the gemstones in Rito's chest in a weird way. That was Gai's only warning, and he took it as he dashed away, yellow beams of energy impacting at his original position. Gai was dashing around Rito, dodging beams from his chest gemstones, his eyes, and his sword. As he was firing, Rito stopped for a second and slapped himself upside the head. He said "What am I thinking? It's like the last alien in Space Invaders."

Rito continued to fire at Gai, but these were much, much closer. And they were getting closer with each blast. Eventually, one clipped Gai on the back of his leg, causing him to take a tumble and fall. As he fell, he saw Rito's entire body glow with a dark purple miasma. Suddenly, Rito thrusted his chest forward, causing all that dark miasma to accumulate into a dark purple skull that raced towards the Jounin.

Gai tried to move, but the wound in his leg started sending signals of pain to shoot up his spine. Gai couldn't move as he was forced ot sit there. Gai crossed his arms in front of him and turned away, not wanting to look his death in the eye. Before it impacted though, he heard a grunt and looked up. There was the Dragon Ranger, with his chest thrusted forward, using his gold shield to block the skull. With another chest thrust, Dragon was able to send the blast flying off course. Dragon looked Rito in the eye and said "You have spent enough time battling the Jounin of this peaceful village. Now, you must face the Dragon Ranger."

Rito cursed mentally and said "Yeah, I do. But I got a few people here to keep you and your friends company. Dark Warriors, come here."

In a flash of dark purple appeared three beings. All of the beings had on dark purple nail polish. They were all wearing the same type of ring, but each ring was on a different finger and had a different Kanji on it. On their foreheads, they all had a dark 'D' in bold. To complete the look, they were all wearing a long trenchcoat with red clouds on it.

The first of the three beings was woman. She could easily be called beautiful by any definition of the word. She had blue hair and a piercing on her lip. She was wearing an origami flower in her hair.

The second figure, and the tallest was a man. But you wouldn't call him that at first look, seeing as he looked like a combination of a shark and a human. He had scaly blue skin, and slits on the side of his neck to simulate gills. Even though his mouth was closed, if he were to smile, you would see two rows of razor sharp teeth. He had spiky blue hair and a long package on his back with a sword hilt sticking out of the top of it.

The last man seemed to be almost a mirror image of Sasuke. The difference was that this man had slightly bigger bags under his eyes.

As the three Dark Warriors stood there, their appearance didn't go unnoticed. Kakashi thought _'Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the members of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist. Why the hell is he helping Rito of all people? I have no idea who the woman is, but she doesn't look like a pushover. And-'_

The third figure threw Kakashi for a loop. He said "Itachi Uchiha. Of all people, you're working for Rito? Why am I not surprised that a piece of murderous scum like you would work for a monster like him?"

Itachi still stared forward as if he never heard Kakashi's tongue lashing. Rito piped up at that point, saying "You're wasting your breath. They can't hear you. They're my soldiers. They don't remember anything about who they used to be. Now, Dark Warriors, attack!"

At Rito's orders, the three of them charged forward. Kisame made a mad dash towards Gai, the woman ran towards Kurenai, and Itachi met Kakashi and Asuma in combat. Seeing this, Dragon turned inward and mentally said _"Ryuseirei-sensei, do you know what Rito means by this?"_

Takaseirei said over their link _**"I do. They're a part of the mindless, soulless followers of Dark Specter now. Dark Specter floods a person's body with his malevolent power, submersing their soul in pure evil. The magic he used on them suppresses all of their memories, feeling, morals, everything. They feel no pain, no fear, no joy, they only live to do whatever Dark Specter tells them to do."**_

Crane said _"That's so horrible. No matter what they did, on one deserves to have to live a life like that."_

Okamiseirei said_** "There's nothing anyone can do. That spell is permanent. Ever since Dark Specter used it on the Ninjetti to try and get us spirits, we've been trying to crack it. But we haven't gotten anywhere."**_

Falcon said _"Well, we have to try something."_

Takaseirei barked out _**"Naruto, there's nothing we can do! We've tried everything we could to help them, but nothing works. They're just tools of Dark Specter now. Just drop it."**_

Falcon grunted and said _"Fine! But this isn't over."_

After ending their conversation, Dragon turned to Rito, but decided against it. He said _"My friends, I propose we switch. You guys help the Jounin while I take on the Red Ranger."_

Falcon said _"Are you sure, Lee? This guy is pretty strong."_

Dragon chuckled a little and said _"To quote you Falcon-senpai, 'Don't underestimate me.'"_

Falcon said _"Okay. Guys,we're going to help the Jounin."_

Wolf and Crane agreed and ran to where the Jounin were fighting agianst Rito and the Dark Warriors. Looking to where they were going, Siemon said "That's right, you ninja wannabe's. You better run."

A voice behind him said "They're not retreating. They're leaving you to me."

Turning around, Siemon saw that Dragon was standing there glaring at him. Siemon said "So you finaly decide to stop running and fight me."

Dragon drew his dagger as Siemon held his claymore in a battle position. Both of them charged at once, meeting in the middle in a flash of steel (or whatever the hell their weapons were made out of) and sparks. They were locked in a stalemate as the power in the Dragon Dagger's swing was more than able to match the Ape Sword's increased size and weight.

Dragon pushed against Siemon, causing him to stumble back and break the deadlock. Dragon then whirled around and kicked Siemon in the head, knocking him back. The Green Ranger then raced forward, jumped, and yelled out "Dragon Blast!"

Pulling his leg up, Dragon moved his leg so when he shot it out, it would smash against Siemon's helmet. Siemon looked up, and his expression was hidden by his helmet. Dragon extended his foot clean through Siemon.

His first sign of danger should've been when Siemon looked at him while he was in midair and didn't do anything. His second sign was when it seemed like he was kicking through glass instead of a Ranger suit protected human body. But as his foot broke through the Hyou Bunshin, ice shot up his body until it covered his entire body. Dragon was stuck frozen with his foot extended as he crashed to the ground, slightly breaking the icy tomb. Dragon cursed mentally and said _"Ryuseirei-sensei, will you please take note of what abilities the Red Ranger has? I wish to study them after this battle so I will be better prepared next time."_

Ryuseirei said _"Of course, Lee."_

With a grunt of force, the Green Ranger broke through his containment, and not a moment too soon. Siemon had appeared above him and tried to cleave him in two with the Ape Sword. Dragon put his hand in front of him and mentally commanded the claymore to freeze in the air.

Siemon tried to force his sword down more, but the telekinesis was too strong for him to continue his downward slope. So instead, Siemon pulled the sword up, which seemed to work easily. Siemon then swung his sword down, only for Dragon to roll out of the way. As he got back to his feet, Dragon rolled out of the way of another sword swing. When he got back up, he twisted and buried his heel in Siemon's chest. Dragon then swung his dagger for Siemon's throat, but Siemon leaned back to avoid it. Dragon then sent a right punch towards Siemon, causing Siemon to lean a different way. Dragon aimed a kick for Siemon's head, causing Siemon to lean to dodge it. The leaning caused Siemon to lose his balance. As he fell, he saw Dragon jump to near his head, crouch down and yell "Dragon Gale!"

Dragon twisted on the ground, extending his foot all the while. The Dragon Gale was the Dragon Ranger version of the Leaf Violent Wind, like the Dragon Wind attack was the Ranger version of the Leaf Whirlwind. The Leaf Violent Wind was originally intended to quickly trip one or a group of enemies surrounding someone. Dragon decided to change it's purpose just this once to kick a fallen Red Ranger in the head. As the kick impacted against the Red Ranger's head, he went tumbling away. As he got back up, Siemon roared in anger and sent an icy blue crescent of energy at Dragon. Dragon glared at his opponent and met the icy crescent of energy with his Dagger. By his dagger alone, he was holding it off. With a grunt of force, Dragon sent it flying back at Siemon. Siemon quickly dashed out of the way. Dragon dropped back into a fighting position, only to see his arms frozen in place. It looked like meeting that crescent head on wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do. Also, the ice was a lot thicker than with the Hyou Bunshin, so Dragon had to work to break it.

While Dragon was breaking the ice, Siemon held his sword in front of him and said "Rule the Frozen Lands, Goriraseirei!"

Siemon's sword seemed to gain an icy blue aura as he focused chakra through his arm, holding his sword in one hand. Siemon quickly dashed forward and tried to decapitate the Green Ranger, but Dragon quickly blocked it. As he blocked it, he saw that the blue aura of the Ape Sword was leaving it and starting to encircle his Dragon Dagger. As the aura made it's way down his dagger, it froze whatever it came into contact with. Dragon quickly hopped back to try and put distance between him and that sword.

Siemon didn't seem to want to let him as he continued to follow Dragon. Dragon was quickly put on the defensive as he was forced to constantly dodge Siemon's swings. As Siemon kept swinging, he eventually decided to conserve chakra by going back to two-handed sword swings. This offered Dragon a small reprieve as it caused the sword swings to come at a slower pace.

* * *

As Falcon and the others arrived at their destination, they saw that the Jounin were all busy fighting against the Dark Warriors. At first glance, the Jounin seemed to be winning. Falcon was hoping that they could get out of this without casualties. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

The Dark Warriors were fueled by the power of Dark Specter. Every time they used any of their power, they were instantly replenished by Specter's evil energy. Because of that, they would never tire. They wouldn't hesitate from fear or slow down from pain. They would continue to come as long as their master ordered it. And because of this, Falcon realized that the Jounin were doomed to fail. He just hoped they could hold out until the Warriors were done with Rito.

Falcon, Crane, and Wolf all raced towards Rito. As they were running, Wolf split his Wolf Lance in two and energized both ends, covering them with electricity. As he did, he handed them to Crane, who shot both of them. The first one was knocked down by Rito, but the second one hit him. Falcon quickly charged forward and yelled out "Streak!"

As Falcon blasted forward in an impressive show of speed, Rito recovered and moved his sword to block him. They both started pushing on each other, being dead even. While they were pushing each other, Wolf raced forward and grabbed the halves to his Wolf Lance. He reconnected them and swung for Rito's unprotected back. Rito jumped out of the way, causing Wolf to almost hit Falcon. Wolf raced forward and started swinging his Lance in a flurry of strikes aimed at Rito's torso and head. Rito dodged most of them, but when he went to try and block a chest strike, Wolf swung the other end at Rito's head. Rito leaned back to dodge it, but then an arrow from Crane lodged itself in his head and sent him flying. As Rito landed and got back up to his feet, he felt one of Crane's Freeze Arrows lodge itself in his leg, freezing it to the ground. Then, he felt another lock his other leg down. As Rito tried to get his legs free, Falcon focused energy into his sword, activating the Exceed power.

Just like Takaseirei the day before, Falcon stood with the blade of the Falcon Sword surrounded in flames. He dashed forward and yelled out "EX Streak!"

Falcon slashed through Rito's midsection, causing him to scream in pain and drop his sword. Wolf de-summoned his Lance and yelled out "Double Mega Claw!"

He raced to Rito's position and yelled "Wolf Fang Fist!"

Wolf struck at Rito with a vicious combination of strikes that ended in a double palmed strike, which greatly damaged Rito. Crane finished it by pulling the string on her bow back and shooting off a Freeze Arrow, a Blaze Arrow, and a Lightning Arrow. Each arrow landed on Rito's torso and sent him flying. As he was in midair, Falcon charged up a wide Judgment Cut and sent it straight for Rito. It impacted with him and sent him flying towards the sky. Falcon sighed and said "That should hold him for a bit. Let's go and help the Jounin before they're hurt."

Wolf and Crane nodded and broke off towards the Jounin. As they arrived, they saw that the Jounin were for the most part at a stalemate with the Dark Warriors. Every move that Kakashi and co. tried to do was easily countered. Kakashi and the others refrained from using Jutsu because of the well known abilities of the Sharingan. It seemed that this became a battle of attrition, one that the Dark Warriors would easily win.

Falcon decided to change the game a little bit. He saw that the Dark Warriors were rushing the Jounin, but before they could get there, an arrow from Crane landed right in front of them. Turning their way, the Dark Warriors started to back up from the volley of arrows being shot at them. As they started to back up, Falcon and Wolf raced behind them to block them off. Falcon quickly sent off a thin Judgment Cut towards them, only for the Dark Warriors to jump over it. Before Falcon could shoot off anothe one, he was kicked in the chest by Itachi. As he was backing up, Konan rushed him and kicked him in his shin, causing him to drop to one knee. Looking at Itachi, Falcon saw Itachi getting ready to knee him in the face. Falcon dropped to the ground, barely dodging the attack. As he got back up, he was kicked across the face by Konan. He couldn't stop her follow-up punch and kick, but he was able to stop her final punch. Falcon held her there, then jumped up and kicked her in the face. As Konan was stumbling back from the attack, she was hit in the back by an arrow from Crane. Konan fell to the ground from the attack, but got back up and continued to attack Falcon. Falcon ducked under her kick, then swept her feet out from under her. He quickly picked her up, turned to Wolf, who was fighting Kisame, and said "Wolf! Heads up!"

Looking to Falcon, Wolf saw that he had just thrown Konan at him. Wolf couldn't look for long as he had to dodge Kisame's swing from Samehada. Wolf quickly rolled behind Kisame and kicked him towards the flying Konan. They both crashed into each other, giving Wolf a slight breather.

As the two got back up, they were joined by Itachi as Falcon and Crane had teamed up against Itachi. The three Dark Warriors had gotten back up, only to see that the Ninjetti Warriors were standing around them in a circle. Before long, the other Jounin joined in the circle. It didn't seem to phase the Dark Warriors, who were perfectly fine with fighting their way out. Before they could though, they heard someone yell out "ITACHI!"

Turning to where the voice came from, Falcon groaned and thought _'Of all times, we don't need this right now!'_

Sasuke jumped over their circle and charged his brother. Before he could get there, he had to duck under Kisame's sword slash. He moved to punch his brother, but before he could, he was kicked in the chest and sent back. Sasuke got back up, only to see that Falcon was holding him back. He screamed "Get off me, you fool! Let me go! I will kill that bastard!"

Falcon said back "That's where you're wrong. He'll kill you. I'm not letting you go."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and drove his elbow into Falcon's stomach and shot forward. Before he could reach Itachi again, Kisame drove Samehada into the ground, causing a lot of dirt to shoot up and some of it to hit Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke grunted in annoyance and tried to wipe the dirt away. As he did, Konan was in his face and she tried to kick him back. Before her kick could connect, it was blocked by Crane. Crane pushed her foot away, and kicked Konan in the stomach. Crane spared a look back, only to see Sasuke trying to get past them to get to Itachi. Before he could get there, Kakashi, Asuma, and Wolf all met Itachi in combat. Sasuke could not get closer because of the flurry of punches, kicks, and sword slashes that were being traded.

Sasuke got his chance to join in when his brother blocked a kick from Kakashi and transitioned the block into a grab. He used Kakashi like a battering ram to throw him into Asuma. Before Itachi could do anything, he was tackled by Wolf. Wolf grabbed Itachi's face and slammed the back of his head into the ground. Seeing his, Sasuke drew a kunai and threw it at Wolf. The Blue Ranger was too preoccupied with Itachi to see it, but he damn sure felt it when the kunai sunk into his arm. Wolf screamed in pain, only to feel more pain when Sasuke rushed him and kicked him in the head, knocking him off of Itachi. Wolf stood back up, turned to Sasuke and said "What the hell is your problem, you dumbass? You just threw a kunai at an ally!"

Sasuke walked up to Wolf and pushed him back. He said "I don't give a damn who you are! You will not kill Itachi! He's mine to kill!"

In this situation, Wolf could've been more understanding of Sasuke's actions. But understanding was the duty of someone much older and wiser than the twelve year old warrior that Wolf was. He could've tried to brush it off, but he didn't have the emotional maturity of the other Rangers. In the future, he would look back on this moment and _slightly_ regret his actions. But at the time, he felt it was entirely justified. The bastard had thrown a kunai into his arm, for God's sake!

Wolf summoned his Lance, and before Sasuke could react, swung it, and hit Sasuke right in the jaw!

Sasuke went tumbling through the air before he slammed into the ground. Wolf said "That was for my arm, you prick."

Wolf's actions had many spectators. Watching what had happened, Falcon and Crane applauded him for teaching Sasuke a lesson. Asuma stared in disappointment at what had transpired. Kakashi was conflicted. He knew that he should've tried to defend his student, but Sasuke had been fighting him at every turn of his tutelage under Kakashi. Kakashi should've been pissed at Wolf, but when he thought about the situation, he couldn't say that he wouldn't have done something similar, or more drastic, had it happened to him.

What no one expected was for Itachi to appear before Wolf, grab Wolf's lance, and smack him in the face with it. As Wolf recovered from the attack, he had to dodge faster than he had ever dodged anything else in his life as Itachi swung the Wolf Lance like he was posessed. Wolf could barely keep up with Itachi. His form, his swings, the way that he transitioned from swing to swing almost instinctually, it was like watching Okamiseirei train with the Lance. Itachi was light years ahead of him with his own weapon, and it showed when he easily hit Wolf in the left knee, causing Wolf to pause for a second. In that second, Wolf was hit in the inner part of his left thigh, his right hip, and then was hit in his chin, causing him to tumble through the air.

Kakashi and Asuma rushed to try and help, but they were interrupted by the return of Rito. Rito said "Wow, this red eye guy is pretty good with a stick, huh?"

It was then that Rito took a good look at Itachi, only to see onyx black eyes staring back at him instead of red. He said "Hey uuh...(Turns to Kakashi) What's his name again?"

Whether it was from watching Itachi pummel Wolf, or from Rito, Kakashi was too stunned to answer. Rtio shrugged and said "Hey, slave boy. Why are your eyes black instead of red?"

Itachi said "When my eyes turn red, it the signal that my clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan, is activated."

Rito said "Why aren't you using it?"

Itachi replied "You didn't say we could."

Rito said "Oh, sorry. You can if you want."

Itachi nodded and said "Thank you master. Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Itachi's eyes instantly became blood red with a three pointed swirl in them. Wolf thought _'This is NOT good.'_

Itachi raced forward at him and started to pummel him. Wolf tried to put up a defense, but every block he tried was instantly seen and countered in the blink of an eye. Itachi knocked Wolf's feet out from under him with the Wolf Lance and threw it to the side. Itachi picked Wolf up by his suit and punched him in the helmet. Wolf kicked Itachi in the chest to get free and then started to block his hits. While he was blocking those hits, he heard Itachi mumbling something, lower than a whisper. Wolf had to strain his heightened sense of hearing to hear that Itachi was muttering "He hurt Sasuke. He hurt Sasuke."

Wolf was stunned at what he was hearing. From what Takaseirei said, these guys didn't have any brain function whatsoever. But he remembered who Sasuke was. This was unreal. But before Wolf could wonder what it meant, he was kicked in the chest and knocked back. After he landed, he saw that Itachi was still on his trail. Before he could save himself, he saw Itachi stop to let kunai sail in front of him, the kunai barely missing him. Itachi seemed to ignore his brother throwing kunai to look at Wolf. He widened his eyes and said "Amaterasu!"

Out of his eyes came a tongue of black fire. Wolf didn't need to be a psychic to know that he shouldn't let that fire hit him. Wolf quickly ran away to dodge the fire, but Itachi just shot another tongue of fire at him. Wolf was forced to dodge all around the clearing, setting it on fire. As he was dodging, the flames were getting closer. But luckily, Wolf had a guardian angel in himself.

His Step-In Dummy, who had been watching the battle, saw this as it's chance to save it's master, along with Akamaru. Akamaru hopped on Kiba's back and performed the Beast Human Clone Jutsu, turning into an exact replica of his master. He hopped off the Step-In Dummy's back and started twisting, becoming a dark blue tornado of power. The dummy did the exact same thing, both of them barreling towards Itachi. They both slammed into him, knocking him over and ruining his aim. As Wolf saw the black flames stop, he looked over to see Akamaru and the clone. He thought _'You know, if I tried, I bet me and Akamaru could do that while I'm in Ranger form. We might be able to do all of the Inuzuka Clan jutsu, actually.'_

As Itachi got back up, Wolf had to abandon that train of thought. But before he could do anything, Konan was thrown towards him, with Kisame joining them later. Kiba was joined by his fellow Ninjetti Warriors, except for Dragon. Falcon said "This is it. We're ending this battle, now!"

Falcon charged power into his sword, causing it to become surrounded with white fire. Falcon took a shuffling step forward, and yelled "Judgment Cut!"

But before he could send the attack off, his concentration was thrown off by someone yelling "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Falcon looked to where he heard the voice, only to see a gigantic ball of fire barreling towards him. Falcon was about to send a Judgment Cut to take out the fireball and it's shooter in one go, but he was stopped by Crane's mental statement of _"Sasuke!"_

Falcon muttered "Damn" and had to cancel his attack, causing him to lose a good portion of his energy. Falcon jumped out of the way, causing Sasuke's attack to miss horribly. As the attack missed, Falcon turned to Kakashi, who had joined the other Rangers, and said "Kakashi! Control your student, or he'll die!"

Sasuke said back "You'll be the one who dies. I'm the one who will kill Itachi, no one else!"

Falcon said "Damnit! This is no time for us to deal with your romantic feelings for your brother! Stop getting in our way!"

Sasuke chucked a kunai at Falcon, which Falcon easily caught. Falcon said "Last mistake."

Falcon disappeared, only to reappear and punch Sasuke across the back of the head, causing him to fall unconscious. Falcon turned back to the Dark Warriors, but he couldn't do anything because he heard Dragon yell out "Guys! Move!"

Falcon obeyed at once and ducked for cover, along with the others. They were barely able to dodge an icy blue crescent of energy sent by Siemon. Turning to their battle, Falcon could only let out a long whistle of surprise. _'I never knew these Ranger suits could rip. ..Or that the helmets could become dented.'_

Falcon was right. As Siemon used his claymore to block an attack from Dragon, Falcon saw that Siemon's suit had multiple tears in it. All around his body, there were slash marks that had penetrated the suit and hit flesh, causing the cuts to bleed. Falcon also saw that Siemon's blade had many knicks in it, no doubt from blocking the Dragon Dagger for so long. He also had a few dents in his helmet, which suspiciously looked like a foot.

Dragon had very few slash marks on him, but his golden armor was gone. As Falcon looked at where it was discarded, he saw that it had many huge dents in it, no doubt from blocking Siemon's monster of a claymore. Dragon's helmet also had a gigantic dent in it, the helmet caved in from where Siemon's claymore struck it. Also, the gold bands on Dragon's arms were destroyed. Also, both Rangers had cracked visors. Falcon could only think _'That was one hell of a battle. I wish I could've seen it.'_

Falcon turned his attention back to the Dark Warriors to see them standing with Rito. Rito said "Dark Warriors, Atta-"

He was cut off as Crane sent an arrow at him. Falcon turned to her and gave a small nod of his head, showing his appreciation of the act. Rito dodged her arrow and said "Guys, get the pink babe!"

The Dark Warriors all dashed towards Crane, who quickly hopped back to put some distance between them. As she hopped back, the other rushed forward, trying to stop the Dark Warriors forward dash. Kakashi sent a Fireball Jutsu at the them, which connected. But they all easily jumped out of the fireball, still on fire. But it seemed to not bother them. The Dark Warriors easily dodged Asuma's trench knives, and Kurenai's Genjutsu had no effect on them. Falcon sent off a thin Judgment Cut, but that was all he could do as he was damn near spent from the battle. The Dark Warriors took the attack head on, not dodging at all. In the aftermath of the attack, they were regrowing lost skin and healing burn wounds. Wolf, who recovered his lance, broke it in two and threw the Electro Boomerangs at the Dark Warriors, but they easily jumped over it. All the while, the Dark Warriors were all taking Crane's arrow shots and shrugging them off as if they were an annoying fly.

Falcon thought _"How the hell could they run through that?"_

Takaseirei replied _**"Naruto, they feel no pain. He gave them an order to take Crane, and they won't stop for anything. You must stop them!"**_

But Takaseirei's pleas went unanswered as Konan reached Crane. She kicked Crane's Bow out of her hand then kicked her in the stomach. The blow was much stronger than Crane had expected it to be, and she doubled over in pain from the attack. As she did, she was met with Itachi's uppercut, which knocked her into the air. While she was in the air, she heard Kisame say "Water Style: Violent Water Wave!"

From underneath her, Kisame let out a gigantic geyser of water that pushed her into the sky. She kept going farther and farther up, so far up that she was starting to get a small touch of vertigo. Suddenly, the attack was cut off, causing her to fall. As she was falling, Crane could do nothing but scream in fear. Had she not been so overcome by fear, she would've let Kijuukiseirei take over her body and fly her to safety. But sadly, fear had a grip on her mind and wouldn't give rational thought any room to help.

Falcon said over their link _"Kijuukiseirei! Save her!"_

Kijuuki said _**"I'm trying, kiddo. But she's so scared she won't listen. The poor girl."**_

Falcon rushed over to her, hoping that he could catch her before she landed. But from his mental approximation, he wouldn't reach her landing spot before she would. Falcon was starting to become overrun with grief, fear, and love for his girlfriend. Falcon saw her getting closer and closer, but knew that he wouldn't reach her in time. As the despair started to take over his heart, Falcon yelled out "CRANE!"

Crane saw that she wasn't going to be saved in time. She saw Falcon running towards her, but she knew that he wouldn't reach her in time. The fear was clouding her mind, and she could only let out one loud scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

As she was twenty feet above the ground, Crane closed her eyes, not wanting to watch the imact kill her. As she hit something, she kept screaming. Crane was screaming her head off before she heard someone's voice yell "CRANE!"

She stopped screaming and looked up to see Falcon's face, well, hemet staring down at her. She said "Na-Falcon, how?"

Falcon chuckled a little bit and said "Look down."

Crane looked down, and was surprised at what she saw. She was expecting to see the ground underneath her, not twenty feet underneath her. She looked around, and saw wings from behind Falcon flapping. She said "We're flying? But how? I thought you could only fly in your Ninja Form?"

Falcon said "Not anymore."

Falcon turned his head skyward and took off flying. He flew towards where their friends were and dropped her off. He saw that the Dark Warriors were also on their way towards them. Falcon drew his sword and flew towards them like a bat out of hell. He saw that Itachi was in the middle with Kisame and Konan on the sides. Falcon tackled Itachi, with his wings smacking Kisame and Konan in the midsections. Falcon took Itachi skyward, then thew him to the ground. Itachi landed feet first, causing him to break his legs at the speed he was moving. As Itachi dropped to the ground, Falcon shot down and cut Itachi's arm clean off at the elbow. He kicked Itachi back, then saw that the other two Dark Warriors were making their way towards him. It seemed that Rito changed their orders.

Falcon saw Kisame swing Samehada at him. Falcon moved one of his wings to block the attack, then he quickly extended the wing, causing Kisame to leave himself wide open. Falcon twisted and cut Kisame's left leg off. Falcon moved his wing back in place, then performed a backflip to dodge the former origami master trying to attack him from behind. Falcon dropped the power from his wings, causing them to become a long cape behind him that extended to the ground. Konan came back at him, and Falcon grabbed the left side of the cape and swung it at her, causing it to smack her in the face. Falcon then swung with his sword, causing her to lose a leg. Seeing as the legs could grow back, Falcon knew that he hadn't done any significant damage.

Falcon saw that his attacks had caused a small pause in the battles. Falcon knew that he didn't have any energy left. Hell, it was damn near impossible for him to stand on his feet now. He was about a minute from losing his composure, but he couldn't let Rito see it. Falcon turned to the skeleton general and said "Rito unless you want me to cut their heads off and leave you defenseless, you'll get the hell out of here now."

Rito was about to say something, but he heard a grunt of pain followed by Siemon being thrown next to him. To their side, Dragon came back towards them, limping a bit, but still alive.

Rito looked to the sky to see where the sun was, and said "Oh crap! Guys, let's go, now!"

A purple beam from the sky took the Dark Warriors. As it came to take Siemon, he said "Don't think you're so high and mighty, Dragon Shit. We'll settle this later."

As the beam took Siemon, Dragon said "Looking forward to it."

Rito said "I'd love to stay and destroy you guys. But it's almost time for Saved by the Bell, so I gotta go. ...Wow, in a way, you guys were just Saved by the Bell. Later!"

The purple beam then came and took Rito away. As the beam took him, the others let out a sigh of relief. Although they didn't show it, the other Ninjetti Warriors were just as tired as Falcon. They all quickly teleported away, and Dragon left to go resume his roll as Rock Lee.

* * *

As the day ended, the other Warriors were at Naruto's house, taking a load off. Takaseirei was so happy with their battle, he let them take the day off of training. And with their training being interrupted by Tenga, the other Jounin gave their teams a few days off. Naruto was in the kitchen, cooking for the Ninjetti Warriors. As he announced "Food's done", the others all smiled. They were starving.

As Naruto came and set the tray down in front of them, they all groaned. Hinata said "Naru-kun, don't you eat anything else."

Lee said "Naruto-senpai, why do you always make this most unhealthy food?"

Kiba was the most vocal of the three saying "Ramen sucks!"

Naruto let in a huge gasp and said "Blasphemy! Ramen is the food of the gods!"

Kiba just waved off Naruto's concern and took a bite out of his ramen. While the ramen was good, he wouldn't exactly say no to a steak. All red, bloody, being ripped right out of the cattle. The cattle's terror as he hunted it down and fed off it's body for a week strai-_'Whoa, where the hell did that thought come from?'_

Kiba just ignored the thought and continued his meal.

* * *

After waking up from Falcon knocking him out, Sasuke was lectured for three straight hours by Kakashi and the Hokage on the value of teamwork and working together. It was complete horse shit to him. Who gave a damn about teammates? When it came down to it, the only person you could rely on was yourself.

But Sasuke wasn't much stronger than when he graduated. He graduated at the top of his class, yet that swamp rat Kiba and his flea-bitten mongrel did more damage to his brother than he did. Hell, event he fatass Chouji landed a few hits on the Red Ranger. And those Ninjetti Warriors, damn them!

At every turn, they got in the way of him killing his brother. That damn blue one even broke his jaw! They'll pay, oh God they'll pay! But how to make them. His good for nothing teacher didn't teach him anything. Always going on about the power of teamwork. Personally, that teamwork crap wasn't worthy for him to wipe his ass with it. But it did have merit.

If he started to act the perfect student like that bug bastard Shino, he would lean just as much. In a few weeks, with his Sharingan, he could catch up to Shino, and in a few months, he would've bled Kakashi dry of every Jutsu he knew. Then, he'd move on to another sensei. And another and another until he knew enough to hunt down and destroy his brother. Afterwards, he would kill those damn Ninjetti Warriors for getting in his way. He would hide in plain sight like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

No! More like ... a snake in the grass!

* * *

(End)

Okay guys, this part is finally done. Now I can move on. And before you guys start to jump to conclusions, that last part doesn't mean that he'll jump in with Orochimaru. Read my lips-I mean words: Sasuke will NOT become Orochimaru's subordinate. I have something else in mind for him.

Anway, here's the preview for the next chapter. Over the last few weeks, Kiba could feel his thoughts becoming weirder and weirder. He's having dreams about killiing cattle and eating their raw flesh! He's starting to bite his mother's head off for entering his room. He's trying to make every little thing a competition. He's constanly eating gum and starts having impure thoughts about every girl he sees, even Hinata! What's happening to the Blue Ninjetti Warrior ... You'll have to watch the next episode-I mean read the next chapter, of Ninjetti Warriors!


	17. The Power of a Pack

I'm sorry. What you want me to do? I'm back. That's right. After months of taking off to recharge my batteries, I'm back with the newest chapter of Ninjetti Warriors. This one took me a long while to write, and I'm pretty sure that as you're scrolling down and reading this monster, you'll see why. This is the length of a chapter for one of The Writer With No Name's stories. Over 30,000 words. This one took me a long while to write it, so I hope you guys like it. Be sure to drop me a review afterwards. I try my absolute best to reply to every one of them, and the questions you all ask, so please, ask me!

_Previously on Ninjetti Warriors_

_Naruto let in a huge gasp and said "Blasphemy! Ramen is the food of the gods!"_

_Kiba just waved off Naruto's concern and took a bite out of his ramen. While the ramen was good, he wouldn't exactly say no to a steak. All red, bloody, being ripped right out of the cattle. The cattle's terror as he hunted it down and fed off its body for a week strai-'Whoa, where the hell did that thought come from?'_

_Kiba just ignored the thought and continued his meal._

_If he started to act the perfect student like that bug bastard Shino, he would lean just as much. In a few weeks, with his Sharingan, he could catch up to Shino, and in a few months, he would've bled Kakashi dry of every Jutsu he knew. Then, he'd move on to another sensei. And another and another until he knew enough to hunt down and destroy his brother. Afterwards, he would kill those damn Ninjetti Warriors for getting in his way. He would hide in plain sight like a wolf in sheep's clothing. _

_No! More like ... a snake in the grass! _

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

Two weeks after the Falcon Ranger decided to take flight, the world seemed to go back to normal. Well, as normal as it ever got for the Ninjetti Warriors. They had had to stop a few Tenga raids here and there, but it seemed that Rito had decided to take it easy on them. There was no sighting of the Red Ranger or Rito's new Dark Warriors, so the raids were easy.

Even better were the raids on Konoha. The Tenga seemed to not even get through the front gate now. It seemed that weeks and weeks of fighting the wannabe demon birds had made Konoha into honorary Tenga exterminators. Every time that the Tenga beamed down, they did so in a purple beam of energy. As soon as that purple beam was seen, the ninja that saw it grabbed the nearest pair of binoculars and looked for the Tenga attacks. When the Tenga's appearance was confirmed, an alarm was played throughout the village, alerting the civilians to the danger, and alerting the ninja to the upcoming slugfest.

As soon as that alarm went through, the ninja would crowd around where the Tenga were expecting to come. As soon as they were seen, the battle was on. Not a single Tenga ever touched the front gates. While the Tenga were many, they were also incredibly stupid compared to the average ninja. They also had no sense of teamwork whatsoever.

Because of this, a Tenga raid wasn't much of a problem for them now. Hell, on the last one the Ninjetti Warriors just stood back and let the ninja handle it. And the Konoha nin didn't disappoint. So now the Ninjetti Warriors didn't make appearances at Tenga raids, but Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Hinata were more than happy to appear and whoop some ass.

On this day, the Ninjetti Warriors were in their human forms training. Kurenai had just informed them that she had entered them in this year's Chuunin Exams which were a month away. Because of that, she was stepping up their training very much. It was now common for even Naruto to be dead tired after the training sessions. All of this training was starting to get to the Ninjetti Warriors as they were all getting more irritable. Their loved ones and their Ninjetti Spirits understood and even encouraged them to blow off a little bit of steam.

But even with them taking some aggression out on the training posts or the punching bags, they were still a tiny bit irritable. And this day was no different. Well, it was as tiny bit different. Over the last few weeks, Kurenai had been watching her students and had been seeing their reactions to her training methods. After damn near pulling it out of them, she got the answer. Her training sessions and the Ninjetti Spirits training sessions weren't matching up. Where she would give them the day off, they were swamped by training with the Spirits. And when the Spirits gave them the day off, they would have training to do with Kurenai. She could easily see the effects this had been having on her team, so she decided to fix it.

On one of their travels to Gamma 4, the planet which housed the Ninjetti Warriors base, she asked to come along. After being shocked by the advanced technology in the place, she had a private conversation with the Ninjetti Spirits about organizing their training sessions so the team could have breaks. This day was the result of that talk. Today, the Ninjetti Warriors were to be tested over a three day period. The first day, the test of their abilities would be done without ANY help from the Ninjetti Spirits and without using any of that power. The second day would be a test of the teams' stealth abilities and how well they fight when they don't have the upper hand. Most of this day would be conducted while the Ninjetti Warriors were in their Ninja Forms. The last day would be a gauntlet of challenges in the Ninjetti Warriors Virtual Reality Rooms where the Warriors would have to overcome many different types of challenges, culminating in a giant team battle of them against a group of the strongest monsters previously beaten by the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. After that, it would be Friday, which would mean another group training session. After that, they would have until the next Wednesday off.

Today was their normal form challenge. They had already completed the obstacle course that Kurenai had arranged for them to do. She had them lift various weights, leg press even heavier weights, and worked out every part of their body. And the results weren't disappointing at all. They had all improved by leaps and bounds since they were assigned to her team, and she couldn't express how proud she was of them. After the entire team was done with the obstacle course, Kurenai said "Great job, team. Now that the first part of your training is over, I'll leave you to the Spirits to complete the next part. And don't worry about Lee. I talked it over with Gai and he said that he would arrange for Lee to be there."

It also didn't hurt that Ryuseirei finally got off his lazy ass and made Lee a Step-In Dummy. Now that Step-In Dummy could take Lee's place when Lee had Ninjetti Warrior things to do. Naruto and the team nodded and they all took off for Naruto's apartment. Luckily for them, Naruto lived in a...well, not a dump, but a less desirable part of Konoha. Because of that, and the stigma that people associate with Naruto, barely anyone visits the part of town Naruto lives in. This makes it perfect to teleport from because no one would see them. As they reached Naruto's apartment, they saw that Lee was already waiting for them in the kitchen, rummaging through Naruto's cabinets and looking for anything that wasn't ramen for him to eat. The fact that he was in Naruto's apartment didn't bother them all in the least as Naruto had given all of them keys.

As they got in, they all teleported away, leaving for Gamma 4. When they arrived, they saw the Spirits all there waiting for them. If the stony expression in Takaseirei's eyes didn't give away how difficult the next few hours were going to be, the evil grin on Okamiseirei's face should have.

The first one up was Lee. They all had went to the viewing room of one of the Virtual Reality rooms and stood there, watching Lee. While the others were cheering Lee on, Kiba was doing so half-heartedly. _'Why the hell couldn't I have gone first? I could've done mine in five minutes.' _

As the white walls of the room started to glow, Lee nodded and knew that it was go-time. He had previously taken off his weights, which was something that he was doing more and more. He crouched down and got ready to fight whoever or whatever was generated. As the walls stopped their glowing, the room started changing. The room changed until he was in what looked like a gym room.

As Lee looked around, Ryuseirei in his human form appeared in the viewing room. He went to the intercom and said **"Lee, today you will perform a series of tasks designed to test your abilities. Now of all your abilities, the one that sets you apart from the others is your telekinesis. Today, we will be testing how far you've developed that ability."**

Lee nodded and said "I am ready, Ryuseirei."

Ryuseirei said **"Good. There are four cannons, one located on each wall of the room in there. The cannons will launch tennis balls at you, and you have to stop them all from hitting you. Also, they shoot randomly so you must be on your guard."**

Lee nodded again, and out of the walls came four cannons. The one to Lee's right shot a tennis ball at him. Lee quickly turned that way and used his TK to stop the ball. As the ball stopped, he dropped it. But he couldn't stop and celebrate his victory because he heard another tennis ball whistling through the air. Lee quickly turned to stop that one too. The training continued like that, with Lee turning to stop the ball in midair. But as Lee was stopping more and more, the game started to get a bit more challenging. The balls were launching faster and faster, causing Lee to have to move quickly to keep up with them. Eventually it got to the point that the balls were flying at him at the rate of three per second.

Lee was straining to keep up. He knew that he should've trained his Telekinesis more, but he never did. He kept focusing on his Taijutsu instead of working on it. But now, all that changed. Lee decided that now he would work harder on his telekinesis. And that came with being more accustomed to using it. Lee kept stopping every ball that came his way. Eventually, the balls moved to the rate of 4 per second, straining Lee even further. It was obvious that Lee was having trouble keeping up, and based on the fact that he was dodging a few instead of stopping them, it showed that he was at the top of his abilities.

Seeing this, Ryuseirei called a stop to the training. He said **"Okay Lee, we've seen how far your telekinesis has gone with your eyes. Now, let's test your other senses. Lee, use your headband as a blind fold so you can't see."**

Lee moved his headband to his eyes to block them. As he couldn't see, he heard a faint 'bop' sound. Lee was wondering what it was when all of a sudden he was smacked in the side of the head by a tennis ball. Even though he could take punches from Gai, that tennis ball hurt like hell! When Lee heard it again, he quickly caught the ball and dropped it. Then the next and the next. Lee kept catching the tennis balls, but he realized that it was much more difficult without the use of his eyes. As time went on, the balls got faster, forcing him to move faster as a result. But it all started going downhill when he stopped one with his mind, but another hit him in the back of the head. Before he could get over the pain, a second one hit him, then another and another. Very quickly, Lee was beaten by the tennis balls and Ryuseirei called it quits.

As the Virtual Reality started to disappear, Lee made his way back up to the viewing room. When he got there, he saw that not only was Ryuseirei there, but so were the other Ninjetti Spirits. Lee said "Ryuseirei, how did I do?"

Ryuseirei said** "Your telekinesis has improved, but there is still much room for improvement. Here."**

Ryuseirei took a golden band off of the console beside him. He said **"For the rest of the day, I want you to lift this up and down like you're lifting weights. And Kijuukiseirei here is going to tell me if you stop."**

Kijuukiseirei, in her human form, had mid back length brown hair and brown eyes. She was a short (relative to the other Spirits) woman. She was wearing a pink skirt that went down to her knees and had on a pink shirt. She had an athlete's build and a slender body. While she was physically fit and looked like she wasn't opposed to fighting, she also had a unique look to her eyes as if you were looking into the eyes of your mother.

Kijuukiseirei looked Lee in the eyes, and when Ryuseirei wasn't looking, gave him a small wink, showing that she would cut him a bit of slack. Lee nodded. He moved his hand towards the band, and used his hand to guide his telekinetic powers to the golden band. Lee lifted it, but it damn near dropped to the ground. Lee gritted his teeth to lift the thing to shoulder level. He said "Ryuseirei, just what is this thing made of?"

Ryuseirei said **"About two hundred pounds of metal. Now get to lifting."**

Lee nodded and started to lift the band up and down. While he was doing that, Hinata stepped up, saying "I'll go next."

As Hinata volunteered, Kiba mentally cursed. _ 'I was just about to do that.'_

While Kiba was thinking this, Lee was thinking _'Wow. Kiba didn't make a joke about me being a rookie. That's a first.'_

Hinata made her way down to the room. As she got in there, she saw that the room started to change shape. It changed to where she was standing in front of a burning building. Ryuseirei said **"Hinata, there are 10 people in this building. You must find all of them and get them out before the building burns."**

Hinata nodded and took off for the inside of the building. She quickly kicked down the front door. As she walked in, she had to quickly jump back because a beam from the floor above her fell and almost hit her. Hinata quickly did a few handseals, then yelled out "Suiton: Mizurappa!" (Wild Water Wave!)

Out of Hinata's mouth came a stream of water that hosed down the burning beam and the surrounding walls. Because the strength of the Mizurappa could be adjusted on the fly, it made it the perfect basic Water Style Jutsu, which was something Hinata needed. Since being the Pink Ninjetti Ranger gave her a stronger affinity for the elements, she felt that it would be good to play towards her strengths. So with that thinking, she went out and learned more elemental Jutsu.

Hinata quickly hopped over the log and went up the stairs, shooting the Mizurappa to clear the way for where she had to go. As she was going around, she heard a woman scream. Going towards the sound of the scream, it led Hinata down the hall of the floor she was on until she reached a room. Hinata tapped the doorknob quickly, and realized that the doorknob was hot, meaning that the room was on fire. Hinata quickly shot a high powered Mizurappa at the door, knocking it down and dousing some of the flames. She quickly rushed in and saw that there was a woman standing there. Hinata grabbed the woman by hand and led her out of the room. Hinata knew that, by the look of the building and her own limits, she didn't have the time or energy to go up and down the stairs ten times. So Hinata lead the woman to the nearest window and busted it open. Taking a deep breath, Hinata jumped out of the window with the woman in her arms. As they landed, the woman dissolved into blue strips of data and disappeared. Hinata quickly hopped back up to the window and searched the building. As she did, she heard a sound from the floor above. _'Someone's above me.'_

Hinata ran to the stairs to see that they were destroyed and on fire. It would take too long to clear out the fire and jump the stairs. Hinata instead decided to jump out the nearest window. When she got to the ground, she decided to take a page out of Chouji's book and started doing more handseals. She yelled out "Earth Style: Fists of Earth!"

The earth of the Virtual Reality room drifted to cover her hands and Hinata went back to the place that she heard the voice. She hopped to the ceiling and used chakra to stick to it. She punched a hole in the roof big enough for her to get through. She hopped up there and grabbed the person that screamed, this time a little girl. Hinata dropped back down the hole and hopped out of the window. Once again, she disappeared. Hinata went back and went through the building, taking the next six easily. As she reached the second highest floor of the building, she saw one of the support beams of the house burn through and crumble like a toothpick. Hinata cursed and thought _'I'm running out of time. I need to find the last two now!' _

Hinata decided to use her Byakugan to find the last two people. Surprisingly, they were above her on the last floor. Figures. She went to the stairs and cancelled her Fists of Earth. Just like the staircase below, they had fallen apart and were on fire. She did a few handseals and performed the Mizurappa to get rid of some of the flames. She didn't have time to take them all out, so she got rid of enough for her to jump over the rest. As she landed, she went to where the last two people were. Surprisingly, this floor wasn't as fire damaged as the last one. She went to the nearest door and tried to tackle it, but it didn't work at all. _'Great. The door's metal. Why did I have to cancel the Fists of Earth?'_

Hinata decided to do a few handseals and yelled out "Fire Style: Heat Wave!"

Hinata tilted her head back and let loose a wave of superheated air. The wave hit the door and Hinata could tell that the door seemed to be getting weaker. After she cancelled the Jutsu, Hinata quickly crashed through it. Her plan worked as the Heat Wave softened the metal of the door, making it easier for her to run through it.

As she got in there, she saw that the two people were a woman and a little girl. Hinata looked around and saw that the fire was starting to do some serious damage to the floor and knew that they didn't have time. She told the woman and child to follow her. Hinata quickly took them up to the roof of the building, the only place where the fire hadn't reached yet. Hinata started doing handseals and yelled out "Water Style: Water Whip!"

A whip of water appeared in her hands and Hinata wrapped the woman in it. She went to the edge of the building and let the lady down. As she was lowering her down, Hinata felt the line get weaker. That was one of the main downsides of the Water Whip. If the whip got too long, it started taking up too much chakra to maintain. So Hinata was forced to help the woman down the side of the building by sticking to it with chakra and walking her down. As the woman touched down, she disappeared and Hinata raced up the side of the building to get the little girl. As Hinata got to the top, she felt the roof start to tremble underneath her. Hinata quickly raced to the little girl's position to see that the roof under the girl was about to cave in. Hinata formed another Water Whip to grab the little girl just as she fell. Hinata quickly gave a giant tug of the string, causing the girl to go flying in the air and Hinata jumped after her. And not a moment too soon as the building collapsed as soon as Hinata jumped off. Hinata quickly grabbed her, moving her so that she was holding onto Hinata's neck. As they were falling, Hinata started doing more handseals and yelled out "Wind Style: Godly Wind from the Mountain!"

Hinata pushed her hands forward, and a vortex sprouted from her hands. The vortex grew until it hit the ground, causing Hinata and the little girl to slow their descent and land gracefully. The girl disappeared, allowing Hinata to let out a huge sigh of relief. As the girl disappeared, so did the environment. Hinata made her way back up to the viewing room, where she was met with applause by everyone. After everyone congratulated her, Ryuseirei said **"That was good Hinata. But one word of advice, maybe next time you shouldn't fling a little girl that high into the air. If that was a real person, they would've most likely had a heart attack on the way down from the fear."**

Hinata nodded, knowing that what she did was...well, bat shit crazy was an understatement. Hinata reasoned that she would do better next time. Naruto decided to go next. His was relatively simple. Naruto was teleported to a fort. Two miles away, there was a second fort. The forts were shooting at each other with cannons. Whereas Naruto's fort had only one cannon, the other one had twelve, all of them on different towers. Naruto had only twelve shots with his cannon and he had to destroy all of the towers. Naruto was forced to use a power from Takaseirei that he rarely used called Eagle Vision. What Eagle Vision allowed him to do was basically 'zoom in' on certain places that were very far away. With his Eagle Vision, he could easily see the towers that were two miles away as if he was standing right next to them. With that, he easily saw weak points in them and aimed for them.

While this was going on, Hinata was standing there cheering Naruto on. So was Takaseirei, even though he was trying to be less discreet than Hinata. While everyone was paying attention to Naruto, Lee was watching the last member of the Ninjetti Warriors. Kiba was pacing around the room and had an angry expression on his face. He was mumbling something, but it was too low for Lee to understand. Turning to the other side of the room, he saw that he wasn't the only one who saw Kiba's actions. So did Okamiseirei.

Okamiseirei had shoulder length, jet black hair with blue highlights in it. He was shorter than Takaseirei's human form, but he was still lined with muscles. It wasn't so much that he looked like a professional body builder, but it was enough to show. That, combined with the look in his eye and his body language usually made people think twice before crossing him. Although that look seemed to be absent today and was replaced with one of worry for Kiba.

What no one but Kiba, and maybe Akamaru, knew was that for some reason Kiba's connection to Okamiseirei seemed to be changing greatly. Kiba had stopped being able to mentally converse with Okamiseirei. Okami hadn't told anyone because he was researching the problem himself, but he seemed to not be making any strides in his research. If the problem progressed, Kiba could possibly lose not only his complete connection to Okamiseirei, but also to the Morphin' Grid. On top of all that, this new attitude of Kiba's seemed to start becoming a problem. He seemed to be having a temper more and more often. Also, he started to distance himself from the others. It was behavior that seemed to be completely coming out of left field. Okamiseirei had started looking at Kiba as more than just some simple protégé who was nothing out of the ordinary. He started looking at Kiba as someone much more than that. And it hurt him to see what was happening to the closest thing he's ever had to a son. But for now, he needed to be there for Kiba.

As Naruto finished his training session, he was congratulated by everyone in the Viewing Room except for Kiba, who said "Finally! It's my turn."

Lee turned to the Blue Ranger and said "Kiba that was incredibly rude and entirely unyouthful."

Kiba scoffed at Lee and left the room for the Virtual Reality Room. As he reached it, his room changed. It changed to where he seemed to be in a cave. Behind him, there was a large opening that led to other places. The floor of the cave was littered with bones and skeletons. Right in the middle, on a pedestal, was a glowing red Ruby. Over the intercom, Ryuseirei said **"Now Kiba, your training program is to test your speed, stamina, and reflexes. Are you ready?"**

Kiba said "Just shut up and start the test already." Kiba was ready to prove that he was as strong as the other members of the team. Hell, he was better. They were nowhere near his level. And now was his chance to test it.

In the Viewing Room, Ryuseirei was a bit peeved at what Kiba said, but still continued the test. Ryuseirei said **"To start the test, just grab the ruby."**

Kiba walked up to the pedestal and snatched the ruby. As soon as the ruby left the pedestal, the pedestal sunk into the ground. Kiba heard rumbling and was looking around to see where it was coming from, hoping that it was someone he could fight. But instead, he heard a big thud and looked forward to see a gigantic boulder rolling his way. Kiba turned tail and ran out the opening with the boulder following him.

As he was running for his life, Kiba realized that the boulder was gaining on him. So Kiba dropped to all fours and started running, allowing him to put on a burst of speed that allowed him to keep a safe distance away from the boulder. Kiba thought _'This is so damn easy! I could've done this in my sleep!'_

While Kiba was running, he saw that a section of the wall jutted out and crossed the span of the cave. Reacting quickly, Kiba hopped up and jumped over it. As soon as he landed, another one slightly higher popped out and Kiba had to go into a slide to dodge it. Kiba jumped back to all fours and kept running, with the boulder quickly plowing through the obstacles. While he was running, a pole jutted out of the ground right in front of him. Kiba did a spinning move around the pole that resembled a faux Piercing Fang and kept going, having to dodge many of them along the way. _'I guess this is what they meant by reflexes.'_

That's how Kiba's test went. A combination of rock columns, barriers, and the occasional tree root being put in his way, forcing him to dodge them all, all the while keeping ahead of a five ton boulder that would smash him into a pancake. Kiba was doing great. Every obstacle was dodged; the boulder was farther and farther away from him. It seemed like he was about to win this challenge easily. Kiba saw another low bar in front of him, so he easily jumped over it. As he did, he didn't see the very high one that was right in front of it. Kiba crashed his head into the bar and fell to the ground. Kiba was seeing stars and probably had a concussion, but the sound of the boulder snapped him back to reality. He hopped up and started running, keeping his attention on the sound of the boulder since it was so close. As he was running, he eventually saw a white light at the end of the cave. While he was running, Kiba said "Ha-ha. I'm almost at the end. What kind of stupid test is this? I could've done this with my feet tied-WHOA!"

While Kiba was so focused on the end of the tunnel, he forgot to look at the cave for obstacles. The floor in particular. He tripped over a tree root coming out of the floor of the cave. He fell and was run over by the boulder, ending the simulation. As the simulation ended, Kiba thought _'Damnit! I was so close. What the hell happened?'_

As the simulation ended, Kiba went up to the Viewing Room, and saw that every eye was on him. Why wouldn't they be? He was the only one who spectacularly failed his training. He growled and angrily said "What?"

Takaseirei said **"You almost had it. You could see the end right in front of you."**

Kiba said "I was there. I know that much. What about it?"

Takaseirei said **"You almost passed it. What happened?"**

Kiba said "I tripped over that stupid tree root. What do you think?"

Ryuseirei said **"But you didn't trip over any other ones in the cave? What was so different about that one?"**

Kiba retorted with "I don't know computer genius. You were the one who programmed the damn thing. You tell me."

Okami said **"It's because you got too cocky. You should have saved the gloating for when you got out of the cave."**

Kiba said "Whatever. What do we have to do next?"

Takaseirei looked like he wanted to say more, but Okami said **"It's no use Taka. He won't listen at all. We might as well move on."**

Takaseirei nodded and said **"Okay guys, you're off the hook for the rest of the day. Get some rest because tomorrow will be tougher than today."**

The Ninjetti Warriors nodded and they all left. As they were going, Naruto said "Hey guys, how about we all go and get some dinner together?"

Hinata said "Sure."

Lee said "Of course, Naruto-senpai."

Kiba said "Count me out."

That shocked the others. Naruto said "Why Kiba? I thought you would've wanted to go out the most."

Kiba said "I just don't want to. Go on without me."

Kiba turned his back on them and was teleported back to their home planet of Gwinnet. After he left, Lee said "Am I the only one who has noticed his irregular behavior lately?"

Naruto said "I noticed it too. For like the last week or so he's been bailing on us whenever we've wanted to do something. That isn't like him."

Hinata said "Maybe there's something going on that he's not telling us?"

Lee said "I hope that whatever it is we can help him with."

Naruto said "Next time you get the chance to talk to him, try to find out guys. We're all a team here and we need to look out for each other."

Hinata and Lee both nodded. Afterwards, they all teleported back to Gwinnet to assume their regular lives.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

After Kiba touched down in Naruto's apartment, he left out the door and slammed it shut, still pissed at what happened during the training exam. _'Damnit! How could I have been so stupid?! I need to be better. I should be better! Fuck!'_

Kiba was in his funk the entire way home, bumping into people and not even caring. He heard many people mutter things that couldn't exactly be repeated in a church. But Kiba didn't care. As far as he was concerned, they were just peasants in his way. As he got home, he heard barking and looked to see Akamaru running up to him. Kiba bent down and scooped his faithful ninja dog into his arms. Throughout his entire life, Akamaru was there for him. Where others shunned him for one reason or another, he could always count on Akamaru to be there for him. It was like Akamaru was a living diary for him. He could tell him anything and everything and knew that he wouldn't be judged for it. And for that, he would always love his dog.

He said "Akamaru. How you feeling after my sister poked and prodded at you like a lab experiment?"

As he said that last part, Kiba growled a bit. His sister said that Akamaru had been acting strangely and she had done some tests on him in order to find out the problem. Because of that, Akamaru wasn't able to come to training with him. But his sister said that by tomorrow, he should be fine.

Kiba grabbed Akamaru and put him on his head and walked to his room. He kicked open the door and hopped onto the bed. Even though he didn't show it, that training session had worn him out. Now, he was pooped and just wanted to sleep a bit. As Kiba walked into his room, he took off his headband and threw it at the drawer in the corner and took off his shirt and sleeveless vest and threw them at the opposite corner. As it landed, he looked over to it to see that most of his clothes were gone.

Kiba hopped to his feet immediately, looking all around his room, but didn't find a single one. Kiba rushed out of his room and took off down the hall, looking for his mother. When he found her, he saw that she had a hamper full of clothes in her hand, but he paid it no mind. He said "Mom! My clothes are gone!"

Kiba's mother, Tsume Inuzuka, said "No they're not. They were starting to stink to high heaven so I decided to wash them for you."

Kiba glared at his mom and yelled "You went into my room?! What the hell did you do that for?"

Tsume's reaction was quick like a reflex. She dropped the hamper and slapped the hell out of Kiba and said "Just who the hell do you think you are? I am your mother and the one who runs this household, boy! You do NOT speak to me like that!"

Kiba retorted "Like I care! My room is MY ROOM! That's MY stuff, not yours. You don't just go into my room and take my stuff without telling me."

Tsume said "I was doing you a favor by doing your laundry for you! We all know you'd never do it anyway. And besides, what's all this 'my room' stuff? You don't pay the bills here, I do! And I'll go into whatever room I want to whenever I want to."

Kiba said "Not my room. Whatever is in my room is my business. I don't need you to do my laundry for me. I don't need you to do anything!"

Tsume chuckled a bit and said "So you don't need me to do anything for you, huh? Well good luck with doing the laundry."

Tsume picked up the laundry hamper, turned around, and walked away. As she was walking away, Kiba realized that the hamper in her hands was full of his clothes! He said "Mom, my clothes."

Tsume smirked and said "Oops. My mistake."

Tsume tossed the hamper in the air and walked away, letting it rain Kiba's clothes all over the hallway. She said "I'm sorry Kiba. Here, let me help-oops. You said you didn't need me for anything. Have fun picking up your clothes."

Tsume walked away laughing at her son while Kiba growled at her retreating form. He picked up the hamper and started to put his clothes back in it. After picking up all of his clothes, he went back to his room and put his clothes back up. After putting his clothes up, he went back to his bed to lie down. He turned to the side to see his faithful partner Akamaru sitting right there waiting for him. Kiba said "Y'know Akamaru, I can't wait until I become clan head. I don't care if Hana is older, I'll still become the alpha."

Akamaru gave an enthusiastic bark, which Kiba interpreted as "Hell yeah."

Kiba said "That's right Akamaru. If anyone tries to get in my way, they can taste the business end of my Wolf Lance, right Akamaru?"

Akamaru gave a long series of barks, which Kiba took to mean that Akamaru was on his side 100 percent with whatever he did. Kiba thought _'Well at least Akamaru is on my side. ...Oh well, I'm starting to get bored now. Maybe one of my dad's old books can help me pass the time.'_

Kiba rarely talked about his dad, mostly because he had never met the guy. Kiba's dad was one of the many casualties of the Third Great Shinobi War. He and his group were told to hold a certain position until they could be backed up by Minato Namikaze, the soon-to-be Yondaime Hokage. The problem was that the Yondaime was being held up by other enemies, and couldn't get to their position in enough time. In order to make sure the rest of his team made it, Kiba's dad sacrificed himself to kill ten other enemy members. The death of those enemies helped the others last until the Yondaime could arrive.

When his dad died, Kiba's mother had saved some of his stuff and put it in a box for the entire family to appreciate. Kiba had rarely opened up the box because it made him sad that he would never be able to meet him. But today, he decided to relent and open it. As he opened it, he looked at everything in there. At the very top was his father's headband, which Minato Namikaze personally retrieved and delivered to Kiba's mom in respect for Kiba's dad. Right next to it were a couple teeth from his dad's ninken partner. Another thing in there was his father's collection of books. His father loved to read. Not smut like a certain Cyclops Jounin sensei of Team 1, but a very respectful and beloved series called the Hunger Games series. Kiba never knew what it was about because while his dad loved to read, Kiba damn near hated it. But seeing as he had nothing else to do, he decided to try and read it.

The first book in the series was called (go figure) the Hunger Games. Usually the book was on the top stack of the books his dad owned, but the one on the top stack was _Catching Fire_, the second book in the series. Looking around the box, Kiba didn't find it in there. He thought _'Someone's been in my room. No one is supposed to go into my room!'_

Kiba stormed out of the room with Akamaru close on his tail. Kiba's first thought was to go to his mom, but he realized that she wouldn't have it. So instead, he decided to try and find his sister. He went to her room to see her lying on her bed on her back, the book in the air, and she reading it. Kiba kicked her door and said "Hana! What the hell are you doing?"

If Hana was surprised by Kiba kicking her door, she didn't show it. She said "Reading a book. Maybe you should try it sometime."

Kiba said "You got that book from my room!"

Hana, still engrossed into her book, shrugged her shoulders and said "So?"

Kiba said "Did I ever say you were allowed to go into my room?"

Hana said back "Did I ever say that I wanted a whiny little bitch for an otouto? I guess we're both up shit creek without a paddle."

Kiba walked up to her and tried to snatch the book, but Hana moved the book out of the way. Kiba tried another swipe for it, but Hana moved the book out of the way. Kiba kept trying to snatch it, but Hana didn't allow him to. She finally turned her attention away from the book and glared at Kiba. She said "Why do you care if I got this from your room? You've never even read this book."

Kiba said "I was going to!"

Hana said "When, when you finally learned how?"

Kiba growled at his sister, but she just lessened her glare and chuckled a little at him. Kiba said "Shut up! The bottom line is that the book was in the box of Dad's things and Mother gave it to me. It's mine and I'm taking it back, whether you want me to or not."

Hana scoffed and said "It's not yours. Mom just keeps that box in your room because it's right next door to hers and she didn't have room for it in her closet."

Kiba said "I want the book!"

Hana said "I said bite me. Read a different one."

Akamaru growled and rushed forward, but then three other growls were heard all around the room. From different parts of the room, Hana's three ninken came out and surrounded Akamaru. Akamaru gave a loud growl and stared at each of the three ninken, even though he was outnumbered and outsized.

That situation would probably be more inspirational if Akamaru wasn't backing up Kiba.

Kiba said "Why do you want to read _that_ specific book so much anyway?"

Hana sighed and muttered under her breath "Baka." She then spoke up, saying "When I was a little girl before the 3rd Great Shinobi War started, Dad would read me this as a bedtime story. Because it's his _birthday_ this week, I decided to read this book. Now get the hell out of my room before I make it so you can't ever give me any nieces or nephews."

(AN: I know that the Hunger Games series is actually Teen Rated, but in a world where they train children to be killing machines, I think that they would let the kids read more mature things.)

Kiba didn't seem to move, so Hana turned back to the book and snapped her fingers. Like lightning, two of her ninken raced for Kiba and head-butted him in the stomach, knocking him back through the door. The last ninken used its teeth to grab Akamaru around the neck and lightly tossed him out of the door. As they both passed through the door, one of the ninken rushed forward and used its' head to push the door closed. Hana chuckled and said "Good boys."

As Kiba went flying through the door, he hit the wall across the hall from her room. Akamaru landed right in his lap. As the door clicked, Kiba growled in anger. He wanted to get the book back, but his previous attempt showed him that he couldn't take it from her. Even though she seemed to be acting like it was her time of the month, she was always smarter than him, and that didn't seem to be changing anytime soon. So for now, she would be able to keep it.

Kiba walked back to his room with a scowl on his face. He reached into his fathers' box and took out a different book and started to read it, all the while mentally cursing his sister in his head.

After getting a few hours into the book, Kiba's stomach started to growl. Deciding to answer it, Kiba decided to run downstairs to see what his mom had cooked. As he got to the kitchen, he could see his sister chowing down on a juicy steak. His mother was sitting beside her eating too. Kiba walked up to his mother and stood in front of her. His mother ignored him like he wasn't there. Kiba cleared his throat and still his mother seemed to ignore him. Eventually he said "Mom!"

She stopped her eating and looked at him with anger in her eyes. It seemed that the incident of him cursing at her still hadn't left her mind yet. She said "What?"

Kiba said "Where's mine?"

Tsume seemed to get angrier before she let out a sigh. She thought _'He's going through puberty. Don't kill him. He's going through puberty. Don't kill him. He's going through puberty. Don't kill him." _ She kept repeating that in her mind like a mantra.

Tsume nodded towards the stove where his steak was still sitting on the grill. Luckily for him, the grill was off. Kiba grabbed a plate and put the steak on it. He went to the dinner table and started tearing through the steak with his bare hands. Part of the way through his steak, he put it down, glared at his mom, and said "Just what is this?"

Tsume's mantra seemed to not help her. With barely contained anger, she said "A steak. Maybe if you took the time to taste the food you would realize that."

Kiba pushed it away and said "You overcooked it. Way too much. This thing takes like sweat."

Tsume accidentally (not really) let some of her rage slip and said "Well, maybe you should cook your own damn steak tomorrow then!"

Kiba yelled back "Fine!"

He hopped up and went back to his room, leaving his mom and sister at the dinner table. Kiba sat down and tried to read his father's book, but the words just seemed to stop at his eyes. So instead, Kiba decided to leave the house and go to a training ground. When he got there, he decided to take out his rage from the day on one of the posts there. When he was done with it a few hours later, the post had numerous claw scratches and stab holes in it. Kiba stayed there for hours, constantly beating up on all the equipment there to quell his anger.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(The Next Day)

The next day, Akamaru's testing with Hana was finished, so he was allowed to come with Kiba to the training. Kiba was so happy that he teleported to Gamma 4 earlier than usual, beating out Hinata and Naruto. When he got there, he saw that Lee was already there waiting for them. Lee said "Kiba, if you're supposed to be my senpai, shouldn't you be here before me?"

Kiba snorted and said "It's because I'm the senpai that I get to arrive later. Everyone knows that the highest ranked doesn't have to arrive on time."

Lee smirked and said "So that's why Naruto-senpai and Hinata-chan aren't here yet?"

Kiba opened his mouth to retort, but had nothing. Lee snorted and laughed when Kiba didn't say anything back. Kiba stomped out of the room. Lee said "Weird. He usually could take jokes."

Lee sat back in his seat and started stretching. As he did, he saw that he had company in the form of Akamaru. Since there was nothing else to do, Lee walked over to Akamaru and said "Hello, youthful puppy. How are you doing today?"

Lee reached over to pet Akamaru, but Akamaru jumped back and started growling at him. Lee put his hands up and said "Calm down, Akamaru-kun. I'm only trying to pet you."

Lee reached over to Akamaru again, only for Akamaru to start growling some more and start to walk forward. Lee looked at Akamaru and thought _'He usually isn't this mean. What's wrong?'_

While Lee was pondering this, Akamaru barked loudly and jumped up. He bit into Lee's hand and Lee screamed in pain. Lee yelled "Akamaru! Let go!" But Akamaru didn't listen and kept his vice grip on Lee's hand. Three seconds later, one of the doors of the room opened up and Dragon rushed in. He grabbed Akamaru around the nose and pinched it closed. 10 seconds later, Akamaru was forced to let go of Lee's hand because he couldn't breathe. When he opened his mouth, Akamaru dropped to the ground. He was about to jump at Lee again, but a commanding voice behind Lee said **"Akamaru, heel!"**

Akamaru looked to the source of the voice to see Okamiseirei standing there with a pissed off look on his face. Akamaru knew that compared to Okamiseirei, he had no chance, so he decided to listen and back down. Ryuseirei turned to Lee and said **"Lee, are you alright?"**

Lee nodded and said "It's okay. It's nothing Kijuuki-san can't heal."

Ryuseirei said **"I wonder why he did that though? Akamaru is usually not that mean to team members."**

Lee said "I think it's because I'm so new to the team. I haven't been on the team for a long time so maybe he has yet to trust me."

Ryuseirei said **"I hope that's all it is."**

Ryuseirei thought _**'That's kind of weird. Okami told me that he hates when people use commands like that to animals. Especially in public. So why would he give a command to Akamaru, especially out loud? He could've just said it mentally and saved Akamaru the embarrassment. ...Something weird is going on there.'**_

Eventually, Naruto and Hinata arrived to the base and Ryuu decided to put it off. Okami led them to the door of the Virtual Reality Room. Okami said **"Okay group. Today, you will be starting the second part of your training session. This entire day will be done completely in your ninja form, nothing else. Understand?"**

The others nodded. Okamiseirei opened up the door to the Virtual Reality Room and led them all inside. As they all came inside and closed the door, the surroundings started to change. It became nighttime during a full moon. Trees started to pop up along with hills. In the distance a faint light could be seen. Okamiseirei pointed towards the light and said **"Do you all see that faint light in the distance?"**

As they looked over there and saw it, they all nodded. Okamiseirei said **"That light is from a special type of building called a 'factory' that makes many mechanical items. This factory that you're about to go to just happens to be one used by the Machine Empire."**

Lee quizzically said "The Machine Empire?"

Kiba said "The Empire of machines destroyed by the first Power Ranger team of Earth. Start studying, rookie."

Naruto said "Actually Kiba, it was the second Power Ranger team of Earth that defeated the Machine Empire. And they didn't destroy them. The Machine Empire is still out there."

Okami said **"You're right Naruto. Maybe you should give the 'rookie' some company during his studies, Kiba."**

Kiba glared at his mentor, but Okami just waved it off. He said **"Now, this factory is used by the Machine Empire to make their special foot soldiers called 'Cogs.' For now, they're just making the bodies of the Cogs. Until their sentient computer 'brains' are downloaded into them, the bodies are just deadweight. But the supercomputer that downloads the 'brain' is getting ready to do just that in about an hours' time. Your mission is to run to the factory, infiltrate it and shut down or destroy that supercomputer without tripping any alarm or being seen."**

Kiba scoffed and said "Just how hard could that be?"

Okamiseirei said **"The factory is filled to the brim with Cogs that were sent to keep watch over the operation. And don't think that the Cogs are just like the Tenga. They're like a weaker version of Dark Specter's Dark Warriors in that nothing will stop them from attacking save complete destruction of their brains."**

The rangers all nodded gravely, their last encounter with the Dark Warriors still fresh in their minds. Even more fresh in their minds is the shouting match Naruto and Takaseirei had about it right afterwards. They didn't speak for a week. Okamiseirei said **"If you all work together and do this right, then things will go fine. But if you mess up, this mission can easily turn into the Ninjetti Warrior version of the Koboyashi Maru. You must move quickly, quietly, and above all, not be seen. Got it?"**

Everyone nodded. Okamiseirei said **"Okay then. As soon as you guys leave this clearing, the timer will start. Move quickly."**

Okamiseirei turned away and walked out of the clearing. He reached into midair and pulled open the door to the Virtual Reality Room and left. As Okamiseirei left, Hinata said "How are we supposed to strategize? We have no information on this place except that the Cogs protect it."

Naruto said "Give me a minute."

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest and yelled "Ninjetti!"

As he yelled that, Naruto's forearms were encased in white lightning. Naruto yelled out "Falcon Spirit, Ninja Form!"

After he morphed, Naruto flew into the sky until he could see the glowing dot in the distance. Naruto yelled out "Eagle Vision!"

As Naruto's Eagle Vision activated, it allowed him to zoom in on the factory to see its details. He saw that there were a few broken windows here and there. Also, on the outside there were many Cogs circling the building. They circled the building like clockwork. The only gap in their routine seemed to be when one turned the corner and left one side unguarded. That only lasted for 15 seconds though. The "gap" would move along with the Cogs' patrol. And it wouldn't come back around for another 10 minutes. Seeing as their mission was only an hour long, waiting for that gap to come back around didn't seem like a smart thing to do.

So if they timed it right, they could all get into the window in that little gap in time. What lay inside that window seemed to be an empty room, but Naruto couldn't tell. His eye ability wasn't named X-ray vision for a reason. Naruto dropped down to his group, and with this new information, tried to come up with some sort of strategy.

After ten minutes of strategy talking, they were all ready to go with the mission. Naruto levitated and got ready to go from the skies. Hinata, who had been getting the hang of flying in her Ninja Form, levitated right next to him. Naruto took point from the skies while Dragon moved through the treetops. Bringing up the rear was Kiba with Akamaru by his side.

** 忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(5 minutes in- 55 minutes left)

Five minutes into the training session, they got to the factory. When they got there, they saw one fatal flaw that Naruto forgot to mention. The ground was muddy and there was only one set of tracks. The Cogs had been stepping in each other's footprints, making it so that there was no other imprint on the ground. Also, it was a twenty foot gap in between the end of the tree line and the wall of the factory. Naruto said over their mental link _"Okay team, here's the situation. If we make any type of mark on this ground whatsoever, the Cogs will know we've been here and they'll set the alarm off. We need to get to that window without leaving a single mark on this floor. Kiba, Lee, can you guys jump over that gap?"_

Lee said _"I am unsure, senpai. If I get a running start, maybe. But I would not chance it."_

Naruto mulled it over in his mind and said _"Okay then. You don't have to jump it. I'll carry you over the gap and into the window. What about you, Kiba?"_

Kiba scoffed mentally and said _"What do you think? I can make that gap no problem."_

Naruto said _"Are you sure about that Kiba? I don't want to fail because you overestimated-"_

Kiba cut Naruto off by saying _"Hey! If I said I'll make it, then I'll make it. It's simple as that."_

Naruto said nothing over the link, but Hinata, who was right beside him, saw his eyes narrow while he was looking in Kiba's direction. He said _"Fine then. The gap in the security is coming up in thirty seconds. Be ready."_

Thirty seconds later, a Cog walked around the corner of the building, but the next Cog in the line was slow and not in position. The gap in the security was there, and the Ninjetti Warriors rushed in. Lee jumped as close to the window as he possibly could, and Naruto caught him. Naruto flew towards the window, let Lee in, then went in himself. While this was happening, Kiba was backing up 20 feet and scooped Akamaru up in his arms. Kiba ran forward and jumped as high as he possibly could.

It was fairly good jump. Kiba jumped nine feet in the air, and led with his feet. While the jump was great, it was about two feet short. If Kiba hadn't had Akamaru in his arms, he could've used his hands to stick to the wall and stop his downward motion, but couldn't. Luckily for him, Hinata was watching, and when she saw that he wasn't going to make it, flew down and caught him six inches off the ground. Hinata flew Kiba to the wall where he stuck to it using Chakra. As he was walking up the wall, he said _"Whew! There is close, and then there is _that._"_

Naruto angrily said _"Kiba, just what-"_

Before he could get any farther, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see Lee standing there shaking his head. He said _"Chew him out later, right now we have a mission to complete."_

Naruto nodded and said _"Team, follow me."_

(14 minutes in-46 minutes left)

After infiltrating the factory, Naruto and his team realized that they were basically wandering around blind. They had no idea where to go, and so they had followed where they saw the largest gathering of Cogs and went from there. They had passed through three rooms so far, each with security getting tougher.

As they came into the next room, they opened the door and wound up in a room with big glass windows overlooking a factory floor. On the floor, they had Cog pieces moving on a conveyor belt with Cogs there pulling them off and assembling the robots. Naruto was wondering how they would get past there, but luckily for them the room had a walkway high above the Cogs and there looked to be no one up there.

Naruto thought this was going to be a cakewalk, but as he looked around, he saw something in the top right corner of the room. A white camera and it was turning towards the group. Naruto said _"Lee, the camera."_

Lee moved his hand towards the camera and used his Telekinesis to stop it right before it saw the group. Using his TK, Lee moved the camera so that all of them could get out of the room without being caught on camera. As the group moved over the walkway, they saw that there were hundreds of Cogs made. This was no small group. This was an army. Right there, the consequences if they failed started to sink in.

The group moved towards the next room and found that there was a small platform that they were standing on, but then there was a ten foot drop. At the bottom of that drop was a room with a door and two Cogs in there. Around the room were small towers of boxes and a can on top of one. Naruto said _"Here's how we'll do it. Lee, use your TK to push that can over. The Cogs will go to see what it was. When they do, I need you to go down there and take the one on the right out. I'll take the one on the left."_

Kiba said _"What do I do?"_

Naruto said _"Nothing for now. I and Lee can handle this."_

Kiba growled in anger, but Naruto didn't back down. Naruto said _"I have point on this mission, Kiba. I and Lee hit the hardest and we have the best chance of destroying the Cogs heads with one hit."_

Kiba said _"I'm faster than both of you."_

Lee said _"Two things, Kiba-san. First of all, you are not faster than me. And second, you may have fast hands, but your strength is not at as high a level as that."_

Kiba growled at them, but said _"Fine then. You two take them out."_

Naruto said _"Lee, go."_

Lee sent a TK pulse at the can, causing it to fly off the boxes. Just as Naruto predicted, the Cogs moved towards the can. Naruto took off flying until he was above his target. He said _"Now!" _ And cut power to his flying ability. He landed on top of the Cog and focused chakra into his right fist. Naruto drew his fist back, and just as he drove it into the skull of the Cog, he felt the wind from Lee's Dragon Blast as Lee's foot caved the Cog's skull in. In less than a second, the Cogs were down. The others jumped down and joined them. Hinata said _"Nice moves, you two."_

Naruto said _"Thanks, but I have to admit. These Cogs have some good hardware. My hand is kind of numb from that punch."_

The foursome (five if you count Akamaru) went through the door, into another room. This room was straightforward, but Naruto didn't trust it. In this entire factory, there was not one room that would be left just barren. Looking around, Naruto saw that there was a pedestal with a button on it. Also, there were small holes in the wall. Looking at the dots, Naruto could make out a faint red coming from the dot. As he put it together, he saw that Lee was just about to walk through. Naruto grabbed Lee by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. He said _"The room has lasers. I saw them coming from the wall."_

Hinata said _"How did you see them? Human eyes can't see infrared light."_

Naruto shrugged and said _"Maybe it's because my Ninjetti Spirit is the falcon. I'll ask Takaseirei when we get back."_

Hinata said _"Well, you're going to have to get past this, Naruto-kun. The rest of us can't see the lasers." _

Naruto said _"To be honest, I can't see them that well. I won't be able to see my way through it."_

Hinata said _"Well, how are we going to get through?"_

Naruto thought for a second and said _"If we knew the Hidden Mist Jutsu, we could use the mist to make the lasers visible."_

Hinata said _"Or maybe we just need water vapor." _ "Water Style: Mizurappa!"

Hinata pulled down the mask on her uniform to shoot out a torrent of water. Once enough came out to satisfy her, she yelled out "Fire Style: Heat Wave!"

From Hinata's mouth came a superheated wave of hot air that instantly vaporized the water when it came into contact with it. Because of that, the lasers were easily visible. Looking at the spaces in the lasers, there seemed to be none big enough for a human being to get through. But when Lee looked at the bottom, he saw that the lowest the lasers went was about a foot off the ground. Once again, too small for a human to get through. _'But not Akamaru.'_

_"Guys, we can send Akamaru!"_

After relaying the idea to the others, they all agreed. Akamaru quickly ran through the lasers, making it to his destination on the other side of the door. He hopped up and pressed the button on the pedestal, getting the group through it. The lasers shut down and the group rushed through them.

(30 minutes in-30 minutes left)

After going through many more rooms with different traps, the group finally reached their destination. This room was filled to the brim with motionless Cogs on a complicated conveyor belt that twisted in many different directions. On the far side of the room sat a computer with no keyboard, no terminal, just a small hole like a headphone jack where the Cogs could come in. It seemed that this was the supercomputer. The group walked through the room to the supercomputer, passing by the Cogs. The Cogs seemed creepy, as if they could wake up at any time and attack the group. But luckily for the Warriors, all the Cogs were deactivated.

As they got to the other side of the room, Kiba saw that it was a straight shot for the supercomputer. He took off running forward, and Naruto said _"Kiba, stop!"_

Kiba kept going, not paying any attention to Naruto, the group, or his surroundings. Had he stopped when Naruto told him, he would've realized that there was a wall of infrared lasers and that he had ran right through it. When he did, the infrared lasers turned visible to the naked (non-Naruto) eye and started flashing. A loud siren went off in the room and the conveyor belt that the Cogs were standing on started moving at a fast pace, shooting them off to a hole in the wall where they went into another room. Ten seconds after the first Cogs went through the wall, they came back in the room, with the Cogs activated. As soon as the Cogs saw them, the Cogs raced for them, walking in their weird robotic version of a zombie walk. Naruto only had time to say "Kiba, you idiot!" before he had to start fighting the Cogs. Kiba ran towards them and helped them fight. Together, they were able to take out a fair amount of Cogs, but like Okamiseirei said, it became their version of the Kobayashi Maru. For every one that they killed, two more took its place. After ten minutes of nonstop fighting, the group was starting to get tired, and the infinite well of stamina named Naruto had to start covering for them slowing down due to fatigue. But Naruto still couldn't keep up, and eventually, he was overtaken, and the rest of the group wasn't far behind.

The simulation ended before any lasting damage could be done. As the simulation ended, the door opened and Okami walked in. Okami said **"Want to tell me just what happened out there?"**

Naruto, who was pissed about what went on in the training session, said "Fur ball here screwed us big time."

Kiba turned to Naruto and yelled "Hey, piss off!"

Naruto walked over to Kiba, intent on giving him a piece of his mind. Not even Hinata's plea for peace stopped him. He got right in Kiba's face and said "No, I won't. It's all because of you that we failed today. I tried to warn you that I saw the laser grid but you didn't listen. Had you listened and not just run off, we could've won. But instead, you just had to run off and jump the gun!"

In the back of Naruto's mind, he heard the Kyuubi mutter _**"If that ain't the pot calling the kettle black..."**_

Kiba said "I saw our objective, I went for it! How was I supposed to know that there was a laser grid? I can't see infrared light, in case you forgot. Besides, there was about five seconds between me taking off and that alarm going off. That would've been enough time to tell me about the lasers if you weren't so concerned with cursing me out in your head. Maybe our problem wasn't me running into the laser grid. Maybe it's because we have a poor excuse for a leader!"

Okami's deep and angry voice said **"Enough! Both of you back away from each other and shut up!"**

Lee and Hinata had to physically pull the two back because they were so close to throwing punches at each other. Even though they were separated, the two still glared at each other. Okami said **"Both of you messed up. Kiba, you were in an unknown place that you knew was full of enemies. You should've expected everything to be booby trapped, especially your objective. And your main objective was to **_**sneak**_** into the factory, not run. You never should've started running at all."**

Kiba's glare switched from Naruto to Okami. Naruto started snickering at Kiba being chewed out by Okami. Naruto's snickering was very low, but thanks to Okami's heightened sense of hearing, he heard. He turned to Naruto and said **"And you! Kiba was right in that there was time for you to warn him. Instead you were so caught up with him running you didn't explain to him why not to. Yes Kiba was getting on your nerves, but when it comes to situations like those, your irritability should never get in the way of your decisions or quick thinking."**

Naruto tilted his head down and absorbed Okami's words. Okami said **"You know what; you two have disappointed me enough today. Get out of here! And when you two come back tomorrow, you had better have a new attitude."**

Naruto and the rest of the group walked out of the Virtual Reality room, all of them down in the dumps. Hinata said "Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?"

Naruto said "I'll be okay. I'm just thinking about what Okami said. He's right in that I could've done better. I thought I was a good leader, but I guess I still have some things to learn."

Lee said "Naruto-senpai, what makes you think you're not a good leader?"

Naruto, Hinata, and even Kiba all looked at Lee with puzzled looks. He said "So you messed up? You were bound to sometime. And you might not be the perfect leader yet, but you're still learning."

Naruto said "But Okami said-"

Lee cut in, saying "Okami pointed out something you did wrong. But Okami, heck, everyone still thinks you're a good leader. He said those things to motivate you. He said them so you realize that while you're good now, you can still go farther. Forgive me for the language, but as your teacher, it's his job to give you a pat on the back and a kick in the ass."

Naruto thought over what Lee told him, and said "I guess so. ...Oh well, let's just put this out of our mind for now. How about we go to BaagaOu's for some dinner? My treat."

Lee said "I'm there."

Hinata said "Count me in."

Naruto said "Kiba, what about you?"

No answer. Naruto turned to where Kiba was standing only to see no one there. He said "He left us. He left without even saying 'see you tomorrow'. That rude jerk."

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ**

(3:00 P.M that day)

After ditching his team, Kiba went to the training ground to train. He had a lot of pent up anger over what happened that day. He knew that he had messed up running towards the supercomputer. But what about Naruto? He's the one who said he could see the lasers yet he didn't warn him. Naruto was so focused on his anger at Kiba that he didn't even think to warn him. How did a fool like that ever end up leading their team? _'Hell, at the end of that mission, he seemed to have the brain of a bird instead of the eyes. And he isn't that strong either. I could lead this team ten times better than he is right now. Hell, I should!'_

That train of thought just seemed to make his anger flare up. Kiba decided to take it out on the training stump he was standing in front of. He started attacking the stump with wild abandon. With every claw swipe he started taking more and more bark off of the tree. Every punch started leaving a small imprint on the log. Every hit seemed to have the opposite effect though. With every strike, he seemed to get angrier and angrier instead of mellowing out. Eventually, Kiba backed up 30 feet and ran at full speed toward the stump. He jumped in the air, and with all of his anger channeled into the attack, kicked the stump and made it break in two.

As his actions weighed in on him, Kiba stopped where he was. He thought about what he just did. _'Did I really just do that? ...Damn! I am badass. I never thought I was that strong. I'm better than I thought.'_

Kiba walked home that day with a smile on his face at what happened. When he walked into his house, he saw that his mother and sister were both sitting at the dinner table eating steaks. Kiba walked over to his seat and sat down, waiting for his food. But it seemed that neither Hana nor Tsume were moving towards the kitchen. After waiting for five minutes, his sister sighed. She said "No one is getting you your food, runt."

Kiba, who was shocked, said "What?! Mom?"

Tsume said "After what you said about my cooking yesterday, why the hell would I cook for you today?"

Kiba muttered "Damn." He turned to his sister and spoke up, saying "Hana?"

Hana said "I don't know what you're calling me for; I'm not your maid."

Tsume said "You seem to love being the 'man' of the house. Well, the 'man' of the house would be knowledgeable enough to cook himself his own damn steak. Hop to it, runt."

Kiba glared at his mother and sister and went to the stove. When he got there, he saw that there was a steak waiting in packaging for him. Kiba thought _'Okay then, this shouldn't be too hard.'_

Kiba reached up into the cabinet with all their seasonings and started adding them to his steak. Kiba put the steak on a pan and put the pan in the oven. He turned the oven on 400 degrees and stood by the oven. Since he didn't know how to cook, he felt that it would be better to be here to check his steak before he overcooked it.

10 minutes into waiting, Kiba took his steak out and cut a tiny piece off of it. He popped it into his mouth, only for it to send his taste buds on a trip. _'Damn this taste good. Maybe I should've been a chef instead.' _

Kiba grabbed a plate, put the steak on it, and went back to the dinner table to eat it. Kiba tried to use a knife and fork to eat the steak, but it just didn't feel right to him. Every time he reached with the fork and knife, he felt his hands twitch. It was like something in him wanted for him to eat the steak by hand. And who was Kiba to ignore his instincts?

Kiba dropped the fork and knife and started eating the steak by hand. As he was chewing his first bite of it, he heard Hana say "Kiba, you do realize that thing isn't done, right?"

Kiba, with his mouth full of steak, said "What do you mean?"

Hana said "Usually dripping blood is an indicator that the food isn't done, dumbass."

Tsume reflexively said "Hana, language."

Hana reflexively ignored her. Kiba said "What do you mean? It tastes fine. Hell, it could be a bit rawer in my opinion."

Hana just shook her head in exasperation and muttered something about "Hormonal, PMSing brothers."

And so Kiba ate that steak damn near raw. Usually, the mere thought of ingesting another animals' blood would've caused Kiba to spit the stuff out, but for some reason, he seemed to like the taste. It was kind of weird that he had no aversions to eating raw, bleeding cow meat. _'Eh, who cares? It tastes good.'_

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ**

(The next day)

The next day, Kiba was on his way to Naruto's house to teleport to Gamma 4, but on the way, duty called. Over the sounds of the village, he heard the village's alarm go off. Kiba quickly turned around to look at the state of the village. The civilians were already on the move to the safe bunkers under the Hokage Monument. But Kiba wasn't focused on them. He was focused on the skyline. Whenever the village alarm went off, the ninja who sighted the enemy would-_'There!'_

In the sky appeared a red ball of light leaving a trail of smoke behind it. The ball of light exploded, alerting the entire village to where the attack was coming from. Kiba said "Let's go, Akamaru!"

At Akamaru's bark, Kiba took off towards where the flare originated from. As they arrived, they saw that the civilians were almost completely out of sight and that more and more ninja were coming by the minute. And that was good, because it seemed that the time for Rito taking it easy on them was over. Along with thirty Tenga Warriors came a monster.

The monster was seven feet tall and humanoid. It seemed to have a bit in common with Dark Specter in that its body looked like a mix of heated and cooled magma. All around his body, small black spikes of cooled magma jutted out of his skin. The most prominent was his shoulders, where the magma seemed to be shoulder blades. The being had no lips, and on the sides of its mouth were a vertical line of teeth that seemed to not move at all. The monster also had two blades, both of them three feet in length, jutting out of the top of its wrists. It had on shining silver chest armor with three red circles on the sides. The chest armor had no back because the creatures back had yellow protrusions that seemed like a row of spikes. The creature gave off an air of danger and fear, to the point that some of the ninja started to sweat a bit. Kiba could tell by one look at this monster that it was insanely strong. _'Good! Finally, I have a challenge.'_ (AN: I think I did a horrible job describing him. Go to .com and type in his name to find out what he really looks like).

Kiba saw that both sides were just staring each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. It eventually came when the monster said "This is taking too long. Tenga, attack!"

The Tenga charged forward, with the monster walking at a slow pace. As soon as the Tenga reached the ninja, the battle was on. Not wanting to waste any time, Kiba took off to the woods. When he was sure that he was deep enough to not be followed, he crossed his arms in front of him and said "Ninjetti! Wolf Spirit, Ranger Form!"

In a flash of blue light, Kiba Inuzuka was gone. Standing in his place was the Blue Wolf Ninjetti Warrior. Wolf called on his Step-In Dummy to take his place in the battle. Wolf saw the Step-In Dummy rush towards the battle, but Akamaru stayed there. Wolf knew that lately Okami didn't want Akamaru on the battlefield. If the Step-In Dummy appeared without Akamaru it would cause people to start asking questions. Questions that Wolf didn't have a good answer for. Also, the Step-In Dummy technology had yet to expand to other beings beside humans so giving Akamaru his own Step-In Dummy wasn't going to happen. Wolf was about to voice his opinion, but Akamaru let out a loud and angry bark. Wolf, using his omniglot ability, translated it as _'Don't even think about making me go with the Dummy.' _

Wolf said "You know what? To hell with what Okami said. I want you to fight alongside me and that's what's going to happen."

Akamaru barked again, and this time Wolf could tell that it was joy-filled. Wolf bent down and tapped Akamaru on the head, allowing Akamaru to transform into his 'Ranger Form'.

Akamaru quickly grew to a much larger size. From snout to tail, he now measured in at five feet even. When standing tall on his four legs, Akamaru came three feet off the ground. Akamaru's teeth seemed to become sharper, denser, and bigger. Akamaru was also wrapped in a blue uniform like Wolf's that was built to perfectly match his body dimensions in every way. To finish off the look, Akamaru had a helmet attached to his head. On top of the helmet was a golden spike that seemed like it could easily disembowel a normal human. Wolf looked over his partner and said "Let's go, Hitori!" (AN: "Hitori" in Japanese means 'One person' and can be loosely translated as 'alone.' His name is alone, and he's a wolf. Get it?)

Hitori let out a deep growl and followed Wolf towards the battle.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

When the duo arrived at the battle, they saw that most of the ninja were tackling the Tenga. He also saw that a few of the brave Jounin were using Jutsu to hold back the monster. And they were succeeding, for about five seconds. The monster seemed to be easily able to cut through their attacks. There was nothing that could stop the damn thing. One Jounin would use a Jutsu that would summon vines from his hand to restrain the monster, but the monster used the giant blades on his wrists to cut through them. Another would use a Jutsu that caused the earth to form into chains that would wrap around the monsters' wrists; but again, the monster would break out of them. Every time the monster broke out of the Jutsu, it just seemed to discourage the Jounin more and more about fighting it. Wolf thought _'Time for the hero to come in and save the day.'_

Just as the monster broke out of another restraint, it heard a voice to its side yell "Double Mega Claw!"

Turning to the side, the monster was eviscerated by the right hand of Wolf as it came across its chest. The second was no better as it knocked the creature back. It heard a loud bark, then felt the horn of Hitori's helmet stab it in the chest. The monster screamed in pain as it was knocked back into a tree from the attack. The creature got back up, groaning. Wolf said "You're groaning and moaning from just _that_? That means either I'm stronger than I thought, or the Jounin are weak as shit."

He heard the surrounding Jounin voice their complaints about what he said, but he just blew it off. He said "I don't even need the rest of my team to whoop your ass."

The monster roared in anger and said "You damn bastard! You get one lucky shot in and think you have what it takes to defeat the great Ryuusei no Dereputa (Dereputa of the Meteor)! I will take much pleasure in tearing the skin off your miserable bones!"

Wolf scoffed and said "Try it you weakling. There's no way you can stand up to my power."

Dereputa laughed and said "We shall see about that."

After saying that, Dereputa took off at Wolf at an amazing speed. Wolf could only think _'Fast'_ before he had to bend backwards to dodge the blade going for his neck. Wolf got back up and sent a punch for Dereputa's head, but Dereputa stepped back to dodge it as if it wasn't even worth his time. Wolf then felt Dereputa's foot bury itself in his stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Dereputa rested his foot on Wolf's head and pushed him back on his ass. He said "Do you see, Wolf? The shot you got off on me was nothing but-"

Dereputa was stopped then by another growl. Turning to the sound, he was barely able to jump back in time to dodge the horn of Hitori. Hitori used his Hyper Sprint ability again to get up close and jumped at Dereputa. Hitori's mouth opened wide, showing two rows of shining, glimmering, steel covered canines that were aiming to come down on Dereputa's head. Instead, because of Dereputa's speed, they came down on his blade. Hitori let go and quickly jumped up to kick Dereputa with his legs. Dereputa backed up, giving Wolf enough time to get back on his feet. Hitori backed up near his master, and Wolf summoned the Wolf Lance, deciding to get serious. Dereputa raced for Wolf again, but this time, his blade was intercepted by the horn of Hitori. Hitori pushed the blade away, giving Wolf the opening to hop over Hitori and slash Dereputa across the chest with his Lance. Wolf let the momentum of the swing turn him 270 degrees, where he used the opposite end of the lance to stab Dereputa in the chest. The attack knocked Dereputa back, where he was kicked by Hitori to land on his back. Wolf broke his lance into two and charged both of them with electricity. He threw one at Dereputa, who was on his feet. The attack landed just short, in between Dereputa's feet. Dereputa laughed and said "Your aim is off."

Behind his helmet, Wolf had a shit eating grin on his face as he said "Is it?"

Dereputa looked at the part of the lance by his feet, only to see it glowing electric blue. It then exploded, knocking Dereputa back a couple feet. It caused a smokescreen to emerge, covering the second lance part shooting through the smoke and landing in Dereputa' chest. It caused another gigantic explosion. Wolf thought _'Ha-ha. I told you I could beat you without the others here.'_

That bravado disappeared as soon as the smoke cleared. Dereputa stood there, not a scratch on him, chuckling. Dereputa said "Is that the best you can do? Just pathetic."

Dereputa crossed his blades in front of him, and almost immediately, a ball a foot in radius appeared. The ball looked like a tiny meteor. Dereputa yelled out "Ryuusei Dan!" (Meteor Bullet) and spread his arms wide, shooting the mini meteor off at Wolf. Wolf took the shot in the chest and was knocked back 10 feet, leaving him spread eagle on the ground. Dereputa crossed his arms to shoot off another one, but he had to stop on account of Hitori speeding towards him. Dereputa timed it right and slashed Hitori along his belly, causing him to fly back towards Wolf. With both of them on the ground, powerless to dodge, it, Dereputa charged up another Ryuusei Dan and shot it at them. Wolf could only close his eyes and cross his arms in front of him in defense. As the ball got near, Wolf heard it explode, but felt no pain. Wolf opened his eyes to see Falcon standing in front of him. Falcon's wings were out in front of him and covering him. They were balancing the Ryuusei Dan in between them. Falcon said "I'm sorry; I can't accept your present. Please take it back!"

Falcon spread his wings wide, shooting the Ryuusei Dan back at Dereputa. Dereputa used one blade to bat it away, causing it to land in the woods far away. On the sides of Wolf appeared Crane and Dragon. Falcon used his wings to fly towards Dereputa with Dragon right behind him. Crane stayed behind and started to heal both Wolf and Hitori. All the while, Wolf was cursing himself in his head. _'That was just a lucky fluke! I had him. Why the hell did Naruto have to come charging in? I could've beaten him without that weak ass Tommy Oliver wannabe getting in the way. He always has to steal my thunder.'_

Wolf thought back to all the times that Falcon was there. All the times that the spotlight seemed to be on Falcon instead of him. Every time that Falcon seemed to save the day.

Who was credited with saving the Raikage?

Who fought the Red Ranger alone for the first time?

Who got all the credit for everything?

All of those accomplishments are things in Falcon's hat. Well, it was time for Wolf to gain some accomplishments.

Crane was halfway through healing Wolf when he hopped to his feet and raced towards Dereputa with Hitori right behind him. Falcon was in the middle of crossing blades with Dereputa when he felt a gust of wind rush past him and Dereputa hop into the sky, barely avoiding Hitori's horn. Falcon turned to Hitori and patted him on the head, saying "Good…wolf."

Hitori just growled at him. Falcon thought _'Well, that was weird.'_

When he heard footsteps behind him, he decided to put it out of his mind. He turned to see Wolf rushing towards them. Falcon said "Wolf, good job on-"

"Get outta my way!"

Wolf yelled that as he pushed past Falcon, knocking him to the ground. Wolf called on his Lance again and started swinging towards Dereputa. While he was doing that, Falcon got back to his feet. Dragon rushed to his side, saying "Just what is wrong with Wolf-san?"

Falcon said "No idea. Also, Hitori is in the battle too. Okami said that he wasn't allowed to fight with us much because it could give away Wolf's identity."

Crane came up to them, saying "Wolf rushed off before I could finish healing him. He's still injured."

Dragon said "He's trying to fight Dereputa injured? When he couldn't beat him unharmed?"

Falcon shook his head in disbelief as he said "Just what the hell is going through his head?"

While they were talking, Wolf kept fighting, oblivious to what they were saying. He kept swinging at Dereputa, trying to cause as much damage as possible. The problem is that he wasn't causing any. Dereputa was either blocking or dodging every Lance shot. Wolf was doing nothing but tiring himself out. And it showed as every Lance shot seemed to come slower and slower than the one before it. Dereputa easily dodged a Lance shot, and then swung his blade across Wolf's chest, sending him tumbling through the air to land in a heap on the ground. Dereputa rushed Wolf, trying to take out one of the Ninjetti Warriors, but his luck ran out. Before he could reach Wolf, he felt two arrows hit him in the chest and he staggered back. Crane hopped between Dereputa and Wolf with her bowstring pulled back; ready to let another one fire. Wolf looked up to see a mass of pink in between him and Dereputa, but as his vision focused, all thoughts of battle left his mind.

'_Daaaaamn! Just when did Hinata get all that ass!'_

Wolf's battle instincts were deterred by the shapely posterior of Hinata. Wolf thought _'Damn. Nice ass. If Naruto hadn't already snatched her up-WAIT A MINUTE! Just what the hell am I thinking? Hinata's like a sister to me?'_

A voice in Kiba's head said _'But she's not your sister, is she? She's fair game.'_

'_She has a boyfriend.'_

The other voice replied _'And the point being…. Her boyfriend is an ass who thinks that his shit doesn't stink.'_

'…'

'_You want her, take her. What the hell is he gonna do? Try to fight you? You can kick his ass eight ways to Sunday.'_

Wolf had no response. He was distracted from his inner argument by a swish of wind by his head and Falcon yelling "Wolf, just what the hell are you doing?"

Wolf shook his head and came back to reality. He saw that Falcon had his wings out and was blocking Dereputa's blades with both of them as Crane was on her hands and knees behind him with a broken bow. Wolf said "What happened?"

Dragon came beside him and said "While you were spacing out, Crane was risking her life to protect you. When Dereputa tried to hit you, she blocked with her bow and it was broken in two."

After Dragon told Wolf what had happened, Falcon spread his wings wide, causing Dereputa's arms to be spread wide open. Falcon focused chakra into his sword, causing it to be engulfed in white hot flames. He took one step forward and slashed Dereputa cross the chest, leaving a giant cut in his armor. Dereputa went flying back, screaming in pain. Wolf thought _'Now's my chance.'_

Wolf hopped back to his feet and raced towards Dereputa. He saw Falcon hold the Falcon Sword in his right hand and rest the sword on his left shoulder. The sword was still engulfed in white flames, signaling that Falcon was going in for the kill. Wolf raced forward, blowing past Falcon to reach Dereputa first. Wolf extended his claws and started clawing Dereputa's face. Falcon, in mid-Streak stance, started to talk over their mental link. He said _"Damnit Kiba! What the hell are you doing? You're ruining my aim."_

Wolf replied _"Shut the hell up, Naruto. This one's mine. I'll take him out myself."_

Falcon said _"Kiba, even when you were at full power and unhurt, you couldn't beat him. What makes you think that you can beat him now?"_

Wolf said _"I will beat him if you just SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

Wolf kept clawing at Dereputa's face, not seeing that Dereputa had slowly maneuvered his blades across his chest. Falcon saw, and said _"Kiba! Watch out!" _His warning didn't reach Wolf in enough time. Dereputa yelled out "Ryuusei Dan!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Wolf screamed as the miniature comet impacted against his chest and knocked him back. Wolf was knocked spread eagle on the ground and started glowing. The glowing caused the other Ninjetti Warriors to look at him. Dragon thought _'What? What's happening to Kiba?'_

Ryuseirei's voice sounded in his head. Ryuseirei hastily said _**"He's taken too much damage. He's being forcibly demorphed. Get him out of there!"**_

Dragon rushed towards Wolf and jumped on him just as the glow started to reach its highest intensity. As the blue started to die down, both Kiba and Dragon disappeared in a flash of green light. Falcon turned back to Dereputa, only to see Dereputa gone. Falcon said "This just isn't our day."

Crane spoke over their mental link, saying _"Kijuuki, do you know where Lee took Kiba?"_

Kijuuki said _"He went to the woods behind the Hokage Monument. Kiba's still knocked out."_

Crane and Falcon both teleported to the woods behind the Hokage Monument. As they got there, they saw that Dragon was standing over a demorphed Kiba. In their minds, Kijuukiseirei said _"Hinata-chan, maybe you should perform Medical Jutsu on him to get him to wake up?"_

Crane replied _"I think I have a better idea."_

Crane took her helmet off, performed a few handseals, and yelled out "Suiton: Mizurappa!"

Crane shot a wave of water at Kiba's face, causing him to sputter and awaken. When she saw him sputtering, Crane cancelled the Jutsu. Kiba said "Hinata, just what the hell are you doing?"

Crane smirked and said "You were knocked out. I woke you up. Simple as that."

Falcon said "Now that you're up, you can answer something for me. Just what were you thinking trying to take on Dereputa by yourself?"

Kiba glared at Falcon. Who the hell was he to talk to him like that? This blonde haired idiot must have forgotten who he was talking to. Kiba said "I ran into him first while you were dragging your ass around! I started that fight and I was trying to finish it. And I would have if you hadn't gotten in my way!"

Falcon said "Well I don't care who started that fight Kiba. We always fight as a team, and not some one man circus act like you were out there."

Kiba said "As if you're one to talk. Going off on your own to find Lee? Trying to fight the Red Ranger alone? Those weren't you acting like some one man circus act?"

Falcon said "No, they weren't. I did all those things for the good of the team. And besides, I didn't ruin my teammates aim on purpose just so _I _could be the one to take out the monster. I didn't sit on my ass and let another teammate take a shot for me that I could've seen coming a mile away. That is not how you operate on my team, Kiba."

Kiba yelled "Well maybe it shouldn't be your team anymore!"

Falcon took a step forward and glared at Kiba behind his helmet. He said "Just what did you say?"

Kiba morphed and said "Maybe you shouldn't be the leader anymore. The only reason you're even the leader is because you were the first to join the team. All you've done is just lead us to disaster again and again. Your failure to lead yesterday caused us to lose. Your failure to lead in Wave caused Kakashi to be frozen solid. And let's not forget just two weeks ago when your piss poor leadership skills damn near got Hinata killed!"

Falcon took a step forward and stood directly in Kiba's face. He said "This is the thing, Inuzuka. I don't need to be the leader to kick your ass!"

Wolf took a step forward so that their helmets' were touching. He said "Bring it on, demon boy. It's high time I put you in your place!"

Before the boys could throw a punch, they heard two voices yell **"STOP!"**

There were two simultaneous flashes, one white and the other blue, which originated from behind Falcon and Wolf, respectively. When the flashes died down, Takaseirei and Okamiseirei both stood beside their protégés. Both Spirits were in their human forms, and both of them had pissed off expressions on their faces. Okami nodded to Taka, as if saying 'The floor is yours.' Takaseirei nodded in confirmation, and said "At first, I was going to step back and let you two handle this. But you two have been going too damn far."

Okamiseirei picked off where his friend left off. "That's why, as of right now, you both are on probation."

Falcon and Wolf both yelled out "Probation?!"

Takaseirei said "Yes. As of right now, you both are on _very_ thin ice. We've had it with the two of you. The next wrong move you make, and you're off the team."

Falcon said "Are you serious?"

Wolf said "There's no way you're for real. Who are you gonna get to replace us?"

Okamiseirei said "We'll find someone. It won't be too hard."

Wolf said "You're lying. You can't possibly replace us."

Okamiseirei and Wolf disappeared at that instant. The next instant, Okamiseirei had his hand wrapped around Wolf's neck while Wolf was pinned against a tree. Okamiseirei said "Shut your damn mouth you spoiled brat! This is a team. You all function best when you get along with each other. And if all you're gonna do is ruin the team's synergy, why the hell would we keep you? There's thousands of Genin out there your age and skill level that don't have their heads up their asses. Don't you get it yet? You can be replaced at the drop of a hat, boy!"

Okamiseirei snorted and said "Why do I even bother? These past few weeks, you've been having a bunch of problems Kiba. If you don't turn it around, and _soon_, I promise you, you will find yourself another powerless kid."

Okamiseirei let Wolf go and teleported back home, leaving the others shocked at his display of force. Okamiseirei always seemed to be the grumpier of the Ninjetti Spirits, but they never would've expected that he would put his hands on Wolf like that. Okamiseirei always treated Kiba and Akamaru like the children he never had. This seemed completely out of left field to Crane and Falcon. Dragon felt that someone would do that to Kiba soon because of the way that he had been acting, but he never thought it would be Okamiseirei. But it wasn't Okami's actions that shocked Dragon the most. It was his words. _'Kiba prides himself on being the Wolf Ninjetti Warrior. Hearing that he can be replaced at the drop of a hat will do more harm than good, I can tell. Especially with it coming from Okamiseirei. Okami is like Kiba's father figure, and hearing Okami say that can't possibly be good for whatever Kiba is going through. Okami went too far today. …That's it! I'm tired of trying to guess. I'm getting a straight answer out of him right now."_

Dragon walked over to Wolf, but before he could get to him, Wolf teleported himself away, leaving the rest of the team alone. Dragon thought _'Now how will I get the information?'_

After thinking to himself for a second, Dragon got an idea. He demorphed, turned around and ran for it, trying to get to where he needed to go as fast as he could. That left Falcon and Crane in the clearing alone. They both demorphed and Naruto just looked at the ground. He didn't have to say anything to Hinata, she knew already. He was kicking himself for what he did to Kiba. Hinata just walked up to him and took his hand. She decided to stay with him and keep him company for the rest of the day. It wasn't said, but it was obvious that training was cancelled for the day.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(Later on that day)

As he got home, Kiba went straight to his home. He sat on his bed, looking out at the window. He did nothing but think for a long time. Almost subconsciously, Kiba's hands reached up to his neck. His throat still felt a tiny bit constricted, but for the most part he was alright. It was for the most part Okamiseirei's words that hurt the most. _'I can be replaced? If I can be replaced so easily, why the hell did he spend so much time training me? Teaching me the Wolf Fang Fist, the Mega Claw, all of the enhancements he gave Akamaru? Was all that…all of it was just worthless? All the things I've done as part of the team. Is it all so meaningless that I could be replaced at the drop of a hat? …No! I won't go out like that. I'm not gonna just stand back and let Okamiseirei think I can just be replaced and forgotten like some temporary team member. Tomorrow, I'll show them. I'll show all of them! I'm not the weakest link on our team. I'm the missing link. …And I think I know just how to show them that.'_

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(The next day)

The next day, Naruto left his apartment feeling better. He always felt better after he spent some alone time with Hinata. She knew exactly what to say to get him out of those funks. And he was grateful that he had her there. _'I'm certainly gonna need her to keep me in check. I not only have the regular pain in the ass Kiba to deal with, but now I have Sasuke and Sakura too. These damn 'team training' sessions are starting to make me hate Fridays.'_

Ever since the first team training session where Team Gai and Team One joined in, the Jounin decided to make it a weekly occurrence. There hadn't been any giant problems since the first day, but with the way that Kiba had been acting, and how he and Naruto had been at each other's throats, that could be subject to change.

Naruto just cleared his mind and left for the Training Ground. As he got there, he saw that mostly everyone had showed up. Including Sakura and Sasuke. But it was…weird. Instead of being in his own little corner of the Training Ground brooding, Sasuke was with the others. He wasn't adding much to their conversation, but he was still trying to participate. This had been going on since their first training session. Shino had even told him that Sasuke was starting to participate in their teamwork exercises. He was really putting forth effort and he was forcing Sakura to also. Kakashi was over the moon that Sasuke and Sakura had finally decided to get with his program. Now, he was training them along with Shino. And Sasuke was thriving under his training. Sasuke's Sharingan gave him a significant learning curve. Sakura was also getting a bit better since she was being forced to participate. Based on that evidence, it would seem that Sasuke had a significant change in attitude. But one look in his eyes for Naruto told him that he was lying through his teeth. Naruto knew that people could change, but Sasuke didn't. Sasuke had an agenda for this, but Naruto had yet to figure it out. Sasuke may have had everyone else fooled, but he wasn't fooling Naruto that easy. Not by a long shot.

As the Jounin showed up, with Kakashi on time surprisingly, Naruto felt that something was off. He looked around the clearing and realized what it was. _'Where the hell is Kiba?'_

Naruto was answered by a cry of "Piercing Fang!"

Naruto had no time to turn to where the voice came from as Kiba, twisting in the air like a tornado, barreled into Naruto's back. Naruto went flying forward and crashed into a tree. As Naruto was being attacked, Akamaru charged into the clearing. Naruto quickly hopped back to his feet and saw that Kiba was charging him. Naruto saw Kiba try to slash at him with his claws, so Naruto leaned back and caught Kiba's wrist. He said "Kiba, just what the hell are you doing?!"

Kiba said "Naruto Uzumaki, fight me!"

Naruto said "What are you talking about? I'm not fighting you Kiba."

Kiba mockingly laughed at Naruto and said "Are you so scared of Takaseirei and his little threat? I knew you weren't leadership material."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "Kiba, I won't fight you."

Kiba said "Well, that's too bad. Because if you don't fight back, you might not live to transform again!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the word 'transform'. He looked around to see that they had attracted a crowd. The other Genin were all around and the Jounin were looking on, getting ready to jump in at a moment's notice. Naruto leaned his head in towards Kiba and quietly said "Kiba, we're attracting a crowd. Watch what you say."

Kiba said "Look at you! You're so scared of a few people finding out that you're shaking in your boots. You don't deserve to be the leader of the-"

Kiba's words were cut off as Naruto drove his fist into Kiba's gut. Kiba growled and raked his claws across Naruto's face, leaving four long, thin, red gashes on Naruto's face. Kiba tried for a second slash, but Naruto ducked low and grabbed Kiba around the waist, trying to ram him into a tree, but Kiba held his ground. Kiba balled his hands into one fist and hit Naruto in the back with multiple axe smashes. Kakashi took a step forward and said "Naruto, Kiba, stop this now!"

Kiba turned to Kakashi and yelled "Shut up Cyclops."

Kiba continued to hit Naruto with multiple axe smashes on the back, but they seemed to not affect the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki at all. Naruto roared in anger and picked Kiba up by the waist. Naruto ran full speed towards a tree and rammed Kiba into it, causing a grunt of pain to speed out of Kiba's mouth. Kiba said "You think that weak move will stop me, baka? That barely tickled. All the stupid stuff you've done all this time has caught up with you. You're no longer fit to lead. It's time for the Wolf to take his rightful place as the leader of the Nin-"

Whatever Kiba was about to say next was drowned out by Naruto yelling "Shut the hell up!" and punching Kiba in the mouth. Naruto drew his other hand back for another punch, but Kiba ducked under it and swept Naruto's feet from under him. As Naruto hit the ground, Kiba hopped on him and grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt. Kiba crouched onto all fours and took off for the forest, dragging Naruto with him. Akamaru was barking, showing his support for his master as he followed them. As Naruto left, Hinata yelled out "Naruto-kun!"

Kurenai turned to the other sensei in the clearing and said "This is a team matter. I'll handle it. Hinata, come with me."

Hinata nodded and followed the two fighting boys, with Kurenai keeping pace with her.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(An abandoned clearing)

Kiba dragged Naruto along with him until they came to an abandoned clearing. As they reached it, Kiba threw Naruto to the center of the clearing, causing the blonde to skip like a rock for a few feet. When Naruto stopped, Kiba said "Now that there are no eavesdroppers around, you can stop holding back. And don't expect Hinata to come and get in the way of our battle. I prepared so many fake trails on the path here that it will take her hours to follow us. But all I need if five minutes! Ninjetti! Wolf Spirit, Ranger Form!"

In a flash of blue light, Kiba disappeared, being replaced by Wolf. Naruto was hurt from being dragged through the forest by his shirt, but his healing factor was already taking care of that for him. As Naruto got to his feet, he heard Kiba morph, so he decided to do the same. Now, Falcon and Wolf, usually brothers in arms, were standing apart from each other like natural enemies. Falcon summoned his Falcon Sword as Wolf summoned the Wolf Lance. Both warriors were standing still as statues, looking at each other. Even though their visors got in the way of them being able to see each other's eyes, they could both feel the intensity of each other's' gazes. Falcon was hoping against hope that he could talk Wolf down and stop this whole thing from escalating. But just being this close to Wolf, it was almost as if he could feel the emotions of his partner. He could feel the conviction Kiba had for his opinion, and his determination to replace Falcon as the head of the Ninjetti Warriors.

From that, Falcon knew that the time for talking was long past.

Almost as one, both Falcon and Wolf took off dashing at each other. They both met in the middle with a swing of their weapons, clashing against each other and sending a mini shockwave through the air. Falcon pushed down on his weapon, trying to push Wolf back, but Wolf wasn't having any of it. Wolf held his ground, pushing against his former friend with equal force. Wolf grunted in exertion and pushed Falcon back. As Falcon took a step back to regain his balance, he saw the Wolf Lance swinging for his chest. But before it could connect, Falcon hopped back to barely avoid it. Falcon stepped forward and swung his sword at Wolf's head, but Wolf easily ducked under it and swung for Falcon's feet. Falcon hopped over the sweep and aimed a kick for the crouched Wolf's head. Wolf saw the kick coming and rolled back to avoid it. As soon as both boys got back to ready positions, they were rushing at each other again. This time, Falcon went for a sweep of Wolf's legs, but he underestimated Wolf. Wolf easily stepped back to avoid the sword swing and swung his Lance into Falcon's face too fast for Falcon to anticipate. Falcon was smacked across the face and sent rolling back.

Falcon got back to his knees, but before he could get back to his feet, he saw Wolf above him with the Wolf Lance ready to be brought down. Falcon barely got his sword up to block the hit before it impacted against him. But that achievement was short-lived as Wolf drove his knee into Falcon's face, knocking him on his back. Wolf grabbed one end of the Lance and lifted it by that end, causing the other end to hang in the sky. As he brought it down, Falcon rolled away, leaving his sword and causing Wolf to knock a small crater into the ground. Falcon quickly did a kip-up to get back to his feet, then had to duck to avoid a swing from Wolf. While he was crouched, Falcon grabbed his dropped sword and used it to slash Wolf across the stomach. Wolf took a step backwards, allowing Falcon to push his advantage by standing to his full height and kicking Wolf in the stomach with more strength than usual. Wolf was knocked off his feet, flying backwards for twenty feet, giving Falcon enough time to lay the majority of his sword over his left shoulder. Falcon focused chakra into his feet, allowing him to run faster than usual. As he got close enough, he released the chakra in a burst, propelling him forward. Falcon swung, yelling "Streak!"

Only problem was Falcon's timing. Falcon was too late with the Streak, giving Wolf enough time to land and block the blow with his Wolf Lance. Wolf twisted, knocking the Falcon Sword away and leaving Falcon wide opened for a kick to the chest. Falcon was sent flying back, but he twisted it into a backflip and landed on his feet. As he landed on his feet, Wolf was closing in on him. Falcon adjusted his sword grip and yelled "High Roller!"

This time, his timing was perfect.

Falcon hit Wolf, propelling both of them into the air. As they were going, Falcon started slashing Wolf with everything he had, causing a scream of pain to escape from Wolf's mouth. Falcon hit Wolf with slash after slash, almost losing himself in his battle instincts. But his next move caused turmoil inside him. Usually at this point, he would hit the opponent with the Split, a Falcon Sword Kenjutsu that would propel himself and his enemy at the ground, doing considerable damage. _'I can't do that to Kiba. _'Falcon thought.

Before he could decide what to do, Wolf decided for him. Wolf saw Falcon's sword slashes slowing down and thought _'An opening!'_ Wolf extended the claws on his fingers and focused chakra into them, giving him two hands full of giant, razor sharp, glowing white claws. Wolf yelled out "Double Mega Claw!"

Wolf's yell broke Falcon out of his daze as Wolf started to attack him with slash after slash of his claws. As he was hitting Falcon, Wolf realized that they were at the height of their arc through the air and they were about to go back down. Luckily for Wolf, he was above Falcon in this case. He said "Here's a new move I just made up, Naruto! Hope you like it! Flying Wolf Fang Fist!"

As they were on their downward arc, Wolf started to riddle Falcon's body with slash after slash, many of them mirroring his slashes from the Wolf Fang Fist attack. As they got closer and closer to the ground, the slashes increased in frequency, before Wolf drew both hands back, and slammed them into Falcon's body, sending the White Ninjetti Warrior towards the ground. As Falcon hit, Wolf drew both of his hands back behind his body and forced even more power into them, causing the claws to grow even bigger. As he was inches from Falcon's body, Wolf swung forward, driving both claws across Falcon's torso with the added power of gravity. Falcon could do nothing but let out a scream of pain as the claws tore at his chest, causing ten small tears in the vest of his suit. Wolf got to his feet standing over Falcon, huffing and puffing, thinking that he had won.

That was not the case.

Before he could do anything, Falcon grunted, causing the ground behind him to be illuminated in yellow light, before a white cape with black spots on it materialized on Falcon's body. Wolf thought _'What the-_' before the cape transformed into white wings that smashed into his face, sending him flying back. As Wolf landed, he saw Falcon getting up on shaky knees. As Falcon made it back to his feet, his wings were around him, both of them slightly shining from the rays of the morning sun. Wolf thought _'I forgot about those damn wings. This just got a whole lot harder.'_

Wolf grabbed one end of his Lance like before, and slammed it into the ground, yelling "Ion Geyser!"

Geysers of electricity started to shoot out of the ground, all of them moving in a line towards Falcon's position. But before they reached Falcon, he took off towards the sky, causing the attack to miss. As he was flying, Falcon flew in a loop, then shot towards Wolf like a bullet. Wolf broke his Lance into two, charged both sides with electricity, then yelled "Electro Boomerang!"

He threw both sides of his weapon at Falcon, but Falcon quickly twisted out of the way, causing them to miss. Falcon kept going for Wolf, knowing that the Lance halves would be coming back soon. As he heard them coming, Falcon quickly twisted and hit both of them with his sword, knocking them down. He continued towards Wolf, forcing chakra into his sword. Falcon took a deep breath, and steeled his nerves for what he was about to do.

After he gained full use of his wings, Takaseirei decided to teach him a new move. This new move was one of the strongest moves in the Falcon Sword Kenjutsu Style. It combined the power of the Exceed ability of the Falcon Sword, with the speed of Falcon's flying. Together, the speed and power would mix together to increase the strength of the sword swing well over 20 times its original strength. This was the move that allowed Takaseirei to hold his own against the previous leader of the Ninjetti. This move was used to cut through hundreds of Takaseirei and his follower's enemies. And now it would be used on a friend.

Falcon could only think one thing. _'Kiba, forgive me for this._'

As he got close, he said "Kiba, you have a new move? Well, so do I. White Break!"

With that, Falcon slashed his sword, causing him to hit Wolf with an Exceed slash of the sword powered by the velocity of his flight. Wolf screamed and hit the ground in pain, demorphing from the pain. Falcon landed next to Kiba and looked over the damage from the move. Kiba was rolling on the ground in pain, clutching the center of his chest where the sword hit. His upper clothes were ripped from the right hip to the left shoulder, showing his torso. Kiba's torso had a big red line on it with a bit of blood coming out of it. Kiba wouldn't die from it, but it would easily hurt like hell until it healed. Kiba didn't have that much damage, and it was due to the simple fact that his Ranger uniform saved him. The Ranger uniform was made out of a very malleable yet tough material. They could take swings from steel swords and not rip at all. Their breaking point was something that the Ninjetti Warriors speculated about regularly. _'Well, I certainly passed the breaking point right now.' _

The simple fact that Falcon could get through the Ranger uniform with one swing meant that he could easily bisect a person in two.

Falcon knew that this move would be powerful, and would be a finishing move. He just wished that its debut didn't need to be made in a battle against a friend. Falcon said "Kiba, it over. You're beaten. End this stupid battle."

Kiba grunted and said "No way. I'm not stopping. You're going down."

Falcon said "You just tried to do that, and you failed, Kiba."

"Why you-AAAAH!"

Kiba was about to get up to fight again, but as he tried to stand up, his wound sent a jolt of pain shooting up his spine, sending him crashing to the ground. As Kiba was writhing on the ground, Falcon demorphed. Naruto turned to Kiba and glared at him. Because of what they just did, they probably just lost everything. Taka and Okami said that the next time they fight they would be kicked off of the Ninjetti Warriors. Well, as soon as this got back to them, they both could kiss their spots on the team, and their powers goodbye along with their friendship. With hate in his eyes, Naruto said "Kiba, give it up. You've lost! And thanks to you and your damn ego, we've probably just been kicked out of the Ninjetti Warriors! All you seem to do is mess up, day in and day out. You've contributed nothing to the Ninjetti Warriors at all. Hell, your job could easily be taken by Lee and he'd have no problem with it. All you are is deadweight. You've already fucked up enough stuff. Why don't you do the world a favor and stay on the ground where you can't mess up anything?!"

Naruto turned around and started walking away, instantly regretting losing his temper. Once again, he was showing poor leadership skills. _'Damnit, what's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be the leader of this team, yet all I seem to do is go off on Kiba. Why am I doing that? …I want to be a better leader. I need to be a better leader. Even if Kiba probably hates me right now, he's still one of the few true friends I have. And Hinata…Hinata. Her, Kiba, Lee, the Animal Spirits, they're all counting on me to lead this team. They deserve better than I'm doing right now. …I need to give it to them. They deserve better, so I'll give them better. I need to be-'_

Naruto's thoughts were cut off from him as he felt a palm encased in lightning burrow into his back. Naruto screamed in pain as the lightning surged through him, causing him to hit the ground in pain. As Naruto rolled over, he saw someone standing over him. "Kiba!"

Kiba, huffing and puffing, with his face scrunched up in barely repressed pain, was standing over Naruto. He was gritting his teeth, barely able to keep the screams from his wounds from erupting. Kiba fought through the pain to make a few handseals, then yelled "I told you were going down, didn't I, demon spawn? As of right now, I'm top dog on our team. Lightning Style: Lightning Palm Jutsu!"

Kiba pulled is palm back, and forced all his remaining chakra into this one attack. Kiba slammed the attack directly in Naruto's heart, causing a bloodcurdling scream to erupt from Naruto's throat. Naruto was in unbearable pain from the attack surging through his body. As the lightning was surging through his body, his mind barely registered the smell of his own burning flesh. The area around Kiba's palm was starting to turn black. As Naruto was in pain, he heard a voice that he nearly forgot was in his head yell _**"TAKASEIREI, YOU GIGANTIC OVERGROWN BIRD, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"**_

As the Kyuubi's warning roared over the Ninjetti Warrior's telepathic link, Takaseirei said _**"Kyuubi, what are you yelli-OH MY GOD! OKAMI, KIJUUKI, TO GWINNET, NOW! Kyuubi, we'll be there soon, keep him alive!"**_

As Kiba ran out of chakra, he ended the Jutsu. As he cut the power, he thought _'Yes! Finally, I beat that bastard. I proved that I was stronger than him. There's no one who can stand up to me now.'_

As Kiba started to come down from his happiness, he decided to look over his opponent. Before he attacked him, Naruto was wearing a white T-shirt with a white sleeveless vest over it. On the front was a picture of the nine tailed fox and on the back of it was the Uzumaki Spiral. The vest was completely destroyed. The shirt had a gigantic hole in it with the edges smoking. The skin underneath the hole was completely black. The rest of the skin on Naruto's body was very pale. His usual sun blonde hair was darkened from the lightning. Hell, Naruto's body still looked like it had electricity surging through it. Most of his clothes were completely burned through. It was terrible. It was horrible. It was not what Kiba wanted at all. As he looked over Naruto's condition, his _friend's_ condition, he had one thought. _'Oh my god. I'm the one who did this to him!'_

Kiba looked down at his friend's mangled body and realized that this was on his head and his alone. Kiba fell to his knees in shock. He started to hyperventilate, realizing just what he did. He put his hands on his head and did the only thing he could do. He screamed to the heavens and cried. He screamed for what just happened to him. He cried over the fate that just befell his friend. He cried because he realized that this was something he could never take back, something he could never make up for. How do you make up for sending ten million volts of electricity through someone's heart? This was something that he would have to bear every day for the rest of his life, and Naruto might not ever forgive him for it.

And to be honest, Kiba wouldn't blame him one damn bit.

As Kiba sat on the ground, crying his eyes out, he heard two more screams, signaling Kurenai and Hinata arriving at the clearing. Hinata raced to Naruto's position and screamed "NARUTO-KUN!"

Kurenai saw Hinata and knew that the poor girl was about ten seconds away from a full on panic attack. Kurenai started to shake Hinata and said "Hinata, don't you know some healing techniques?"

At Hinata's nod, Kurenai said "Well, start healing him already. You freaking out won't help him at all."

Hinata nodded, and transformed into Crane. As Crane, she put her hands on Naruto's wounds. Crane's hands started to glow pink as her energy went into the wound, healing some of the damage. But the damage was extensive. It wasn't just a surface wound. It affected every system in his body, including doing some nerve damage, which Crane couldn't heal at all. She was forced to ignore the nerve damage and just heal what she could. As she was healing Naruto, she saw a flash of light. In that flash of light, Taka, Kijuuki, and Okamiseirei all appeared. Also, barreling through the brush at breakneck speeds came Lee, who heard the distress call from Kyuubi and came to see what happened. As he saw the aftermath, his hand flew to his mouth as he said "What the hell?"

Kijuuki quickly raced over to her apprentice and helped her heal Naruto. Takaseirei walked over there to help her. Okami made a beeline for Kiba. On the three minute trip here, he was thinking over everything that he would say or do to Kiba. But as he reached Kiba, the crying made him throw all of that out of the window. Okamiseirei was shocked that Kiba was crying. Kiba _never_ cried. He was so out of touch with his emotions (except anger) that the others thought he didn't even have them. But seeing him sitting down, with his head in between his knees, crying his eyes out, Okami was shocked speechless.

As Kiba heard Okami come near, he looked up to Okami with tears in his eyes and said "Okami, p-p-please. Help me. I-I don't know what came over me. I just lost it! One second, he was standing over me after our fight, and the next…the next…he was like that."

Okami closed his eyes and thought _'This is worse than I thought.'_

Kiba put his hands on the side of his head and said "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"It is not you who's at fault, Kiba."

Turning to the voice, Kiba saw Lee standing there. Kiba said "What are you talking about, Lee?"

Lee said "It's not your fault that this happened, Kiba."

Lee then turned to his side and pointed at the one person in the clearing that the others forgot was there. "It's Akamaru's."

Everyone, even Akamaru, seemed stumped at Lee's declaration. Okami said "Akamaru's? How is this Akamaru's fault?"

Lee turned to Okami and said "The past few days, I've been noticing you, Kiba, and Akamaru acting strangely. I've tried to give you three your space and let you solve it, but this has been going on for too long for my tastes. So I had Gai-sensei talk to Kiba's mother and sister to help clear some things up. When Gai-sensei told me what he found, I was able to put it all together. Kiba is an Inuzuka, which means that he, along with his clan, have a different body than regular people. His elongated fangs, his increased sense of smell, and his increased speed all come from this. Well, another effect that it has is that when they go through puberty, it's a rougher road than others. Not much, but it's noticeable."

Kiba said "So that's why I've been acting this way? Puberty?"

Lee nodded his head and said "Sort of. That's one thing about it. Another thing about it is Akamaru. Kiba, how old is Akamaru?"

Kiba said "He's about three years old. Why?"

Lee said "He's three years old. You got Akamaru when you were around nine or ten years old. You know when your sister or your mother got their dogs?"

Kiba shook his head and said "No. When?"

Lee said "Gai-sensei told me that your mother got her dog Kuromaru when she was seven. It was the same with Hana. That means that while they were going through puberty, their partners were already through it. With you, you're going through it at the same time as Akamaru, and because of how close you two are, you are picking up on some of his feelings and acting on them. But even though that's happening, there's something else that's happening with Akamaru that's causing most of these problems."

Okami said "What is it?"

Lee said "Kiba, hasn't Akamaru grown a lot since we've become Ninjetti Warriors? A lot faster than even your mother expected?"

Kiba nodded. Lee said "I'm not exactly a doctor, or an expert on the Morphin Grid, so I can't say for sure. But if I had to guess, I'd say that it's because Akamaru morphs so much. When Akamaru morphs, he's not just getting bigger, or getting bigger teeth. He actually transforms into a wolf. I think that the constant changes have started to affect his body and make him get bigger and stronger. The changes stunned your family so much that Hana had to run tests on him to find out for sure. But the changes have started to cause even more changes in Akamaru's attitude-"

Okami finished Lee's train of thought "Which causes Kiba to have even more problems. So it's because all of these things happening at the exact same time that Kiba's been acting this way. It's caused so much emotional turmoil that it forcefully caused him to close our mental connection. I never even knew."

Takaseirei, who had heard Lee's explanation, said "Okami, you couldn't have known. For the most part, we're breaking new ground here. This is the first time that the powers of the Ninjetti have been given to ones so young. Before them, the youngest we've ever had were the original Power Rangers, and the for the most part, they were at the latter half of puberty. Kiba and the others are just entering it. We couldn't have foreseen this situation, my friend. It's not your fault."

Okami sighed and said "Well, what do we do? I really don't think this can be solved unless one of those problems gets resolved."

Takaseirei said "The only one we can change is Akamaru becoming a wolf. If we can speed up the process, he will stop causing the added emotions to affect Kiba. But the question is how do we do that?"

Okami thought for a bit, and said "Maybe if we kept him transformed for a while, it could help speed up the process. Also, we could teach Kiba some ways to help contain his emotions."

Taka said "Well, I hope that he can get them under control soon. The team needs to be at full power, and as long as he's acting like this, we can't be."

Okami turned to Kiba and said "It's all dependent on how much effort he puts into it."

By this point, Kiba stopped crying. He stood up and looked Okamiseirei right in the eye and said "I'll do it. I don't care how hard it is. What just happened, I never want it to happen again. …No, that was wrong of me to say. It will NEVER happen again. I don't care if I have to change my entire lifestyle around, I'm…I…I don't know what the hell that was that did that to Naruto, but that monster is something I don't want to be. I don't care how hard it is, I will change."

Okami smiled a little and said "There's the Kiba I know."

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(Hours later)

After getting Naruto back to Gamma IV, he was rushed to Kijuuki's medical room there and given a bed to rest on. After another thirty minutes of being worked on, Naruto was considered to be out of the red zone. Yet, he was still unconscious. Hinata was overcome with guilt, and in order to try and get away from it, she threw herself into her training. She spent hours on the archery range practicing her shots, hoping it would take her mind off of Naruto being hurt. It wasn't working well.

Lee was also training. In their last battle with the Red Ranger, Lee had Ryuseirei keep a mental track of his moves. From there, Ryuseirei wrote a computer program in the Virtual Reality Room that would allow Lee to fight against a dummy that had those same abilities. Lee was getting better and better at figuring out which techniques were going to be used and when. With this, his next run in with the Red Ranger should make it easier for him.

At this point, Kiba wished that his training could go a bit easier. They started by first having him morph into his Ranger Form. As he did, Akamaru was transformed into Hitori. As Hitori, they put him in a room by himself and had him stay morphed for hours and hours on end. While he was in that room, Hitori was told to try and find his inner beast and confront it. He was told to control it, and make it his own.

It turns out that being morphed really helped Hitori bring out his inner animal. Hell, his inner animal was taking control of his body right now. It was a good thing that Hitori was alone in the room, because the inner wolf had taken over and was lashing out at everything. If they were in the room, they had no doubt they would be attacked too. After a few hours of thrashing around, Hitori seemed to go to sleep. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes, but every now and then a small growl could be heard out of his mouth. As much as they wanted to help Hitori, this was something he had to do alone. Getting used to the wolf inside him would take time.

While Hitori was dealing with his inner wolf, it was starting to affect Kiba. The problems Kiba had had over the past weeks had just gotten bigger and bigger because Hitori's condition was accelerated. But he knew that if he could control himself at the height of Hitori's problem, he could control himself when they died down. So Kiba just sighed, gathered his determination, and continued to meditate. As he was meditating, he felt himself slip away. He gave into this feeling, causing him to unknowingly enter into his mindscape.

As he slipped away, Kiba opened his eyes to find that he was mysteriously standing. The place he was standing seemed to resemble a wide field, with flowers and grass as far as the eyes could see. It was sunny out, with the most gentle of breezes and without a single cloud in the sky. It was the closest to perfect weather as it could get for Kiba. As he entered his mindscape, he saw Akamaru, demorphed, was fighting against a bigger and more feral look-alike. The look-alike had Akamaru pinned to the ground and seemed to try and bite Akamaru. But the little warrior was able to move his feet under the look-alike and push him off. _'This must be what Akamaru's going through with trying to fight against the wolf he's becoming.'_

As Kiba was looking at Akamaru's battle, he heard a voice to his side say "Well, well, well, if it isn't….me."

Turning to the voice, Kiba was surprised to see…himself. It was someone who was almost a perfect copy of himself, except everything about him, his clothes, his eyes, his hair, his skin, etc., and seemed to be tinted blue. Kiba got into a fighting stance and said "Who are you?"

The blue Kiba said "Well, for all purposes, I'm your conscience. You know, that little voice in the back of your head telling you to do the right thing? That was me. It seemed that you've been ignoring me for a bit. What gives?"

Kiba decided to extend the olive branch in his situation and trust himself. Kiba said "Because I've been going through puberty, it's causing me much emotional turmoil that's starting to affect my abilities as a Ninjetti Warrior."

Kiba's conscience said "Ah, inner turmoil. Then you've come to the right place. This is your mindscape. In here, you can make anything appear. This place was made for dealing with mental problems. Now, what's happening to you?"

Kiba quizzically said "Are you sure you're qualified to do this? I mean, if you're me, how much do you know about psychology?"

Kiba's conscious (abbreviated KC) shrugged and said "None. But answer me this: Who better to give you advice on how to solve your problems than your conscience?"

Kiba thought about what KC said and said "True. Well, here's the thing. Lately, I've been doing a bunch of stupid stuff-"

KC interrupted "You've been doing stupid stuff all your life. There's no 'Lately' about it."

Kiba quickly retorted with "Shut up. But anyway, I've been doing stuff that just isn't me. …Like this week. Me and my team were training, and at every possible turn I commented on how my friend Naruto runs our team and how I feel like I'd be better. But that isn't how I think."

KC said "Are you sure?"

Kiba said "Sure about what?"

KC: "That you don't think that way."

Kiba shook his head and said "No way. The things that Naruto has done for this team, I know that I wouldn't be able to do. He busted up an entire gambling ring to get us a new member. He planned a prison break to help me, Kirabi, and the Raikage when we were captured by Rito. Every day for this team, Naruto puts himself in danger at the front of the attack so we don't have to. Hell, there was one day that I was sure I saw him reading a book on tactics so he would get better. Naruto does more to make himself a leader than I ever could. He's a thousand times the leader I'd be."

KC nodded and said "If that's true, why did you say that? Why did you say that you would be better as leader, if Naruto is, to use your words "a thousand times" the leader you'd be?"

Kiba said "I don't know. At the time, I was messing up stuff and, I don't know, he seemed the easiest target because he always points out the flaws in his own leadership. I guess I…I don't know. I guess I wanted people to not recognize my own faults."

KC nodded and said "I see. So your ripping on Naruto happened because you didn't want others to notice your failures? But I have a simple question."

Kiba said "What?"

KC said "What would happen if others noticed it? Your team is filled with people who care about you. They all want you to be the best you possibly can."

Kiba looked to the ground and said "I don't want them to think I'm a failure."

KC said "Kiba, unless you quit, you're not a failure. Besides, if you suck at something, the best way to get better is to keep doing it. Hell, look at Hinata. Before, she could only shoot one arrow with her bow. Now she can shoot two at the same time and hit stationary targets perfectly. And she's getting better at hitting moving targets too. Hell, look at yourself. Before, you couldn't even use the Mega Claw. Now you can use two at once. You've gotten so good at your omniglot ability that you don't even notice when you talk to Akamaru. Before, you could only manipulate electricity using the Electro Boomerang or the Ion Geyser. Now, you can cover the Wolf Lance in electricity whenever you want. If you ask me, that doesn't sound like a failure. That sounds like a damn good fighter. That sounds like someone I'd want on my side."

Kiba started to blush at bit at what KC was saying. Kiba might throw up a front of being confident, sometimes to the point of narcissism, but on the inside, he was always somewhat self-conscious. He always second-guessed whatever he did and felt that some things, particularly his work with the Ninjetti Warriors, weren't as good as it should be. Having all of these things laid out in front of him caused him to become a bit flustered. He said "Wow. I didn't even recognize that."

KC said "What you need to realize is that, you can't compare yourself to Naruto, or Lee, or Hinata, or anyone else. You need to judge yourself based on _your_ standards, not anyone else's. And from what I see, you're doing just fine."

Kiba closed his eyes and thought about what KC said. Was he really looking down on himself too much? As Kiba closed his eyes to think about everything, he realized that KC was right. He was perfectly fine just how he was. Kiba said "But even if that's true, I still feel differently. I know that what I've accomplished is good, but I still feel that I could do better. I feel that I could become faster, stronger, a better leader, all that stuff."

KC said "And there's nothing wrong with feeling that way. That means that you have ambition. It means that you're striving to be better. Are you going to aim for that? Are you going to aim to be faster, or stronger?"

Kiba said "Of course I am."

KC smiled and said "Then you've already become stronger. That's the great thing about realizing your accomplishments. You can only do better."

Kiba nodded, taking KC's words to heart.

KC himself was happy. It was hell these past few weeks not having his voice heard by Kiba when Kiba needed him most, and now that he could actually sit down with him and help him, things could change. KC saw the reasons for everything Kiba was going through, and now he had the chance to talk him through them. They just had one breakthrough. Now, they only needed a few more, and Kiba would be as good as new. _'Okay, the first breakthrough is done. Now to work on the next one.'_

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

While Kiba and Akamaru were dealing with their own problems, outside, the problems were just beginning. Hinata and Lee were taking a break from training, only to hear the distress alarm go off. They both rushed to the main room of the Command Center, to see that on the screen was a picture of Dereputa in Konoha. He had returned to try and destroy it again. Hinata said "It looks like it's just us two, Lee-san."

"That's where you're wrong, Hinata-chan."

Turning around, Hinata saw a tired and fatigued Naruto walking towards them. Naruto was still covered in bandages, some of which were turning redder and redder the more he moved around. Hinata rushed to his side and said "Naruto-kun, you're hurt. How can you fight?"

Naruto grunted and said "I'll find a way. Now come on, we have a fight to win."

The three morphed and teleported to Gwinnet. As they arrived, they saw that Dereputa was fighting against Gai and Kakashi, and holding his own against them. Falcon, who was standing on wobbly feet, said "Crane-chan, get his attention."

Crane nodded as Falcon and Dragon dropped to the ground. At Falcon's mental signal, Crane shot a Freeze Arrow at Dereputa, causing him to lose his concentration. As Dereputa turned around to see who shot at him, he heard a cry of "Dragon Blast!"

Dereputa was kicked in the mouth by Dragon, then felt the blast of the Judgment Cut connect with his torso. As Dereputa recovered from the blasts, he saw the three Ninjetti Warriors surround him. He said "So it's just three today? Oh well. If it was all four of you, you might have had a chance of survival."

Dragon said "We don't need our full team to defeat a weakling like you."

A voice behind them said "What about if I joined in on the fun?"

Turning to the voice, Falcon cursed mentally as the Red Ranger appeared with his claymore resting on his shoulders. Falcon said "How come you always come at the worst possible times?"

Siemon replied "It's a gift. Also, I brought a few friends. TENGAS, ATTACK!"

As Siemon yelled, a squad of Tengas appeared and charged the three Rangers. Falcon said "Dragon, take the Red Ranger. Crane, help the Shinobi fight the Tenga. I got Dereputa."

The others nodded, and they all moved to enact Falcon's plan.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

Back in Kiba's mind, he and KC had been talking nonstop. While Kiba thought that they were just making casual conversation, it was actually KC maneuvering him towards things that were out of character. "So Kiba, it's just you and me now. No Okamiseirei, no Naruto, no one else. Tell me, what do you really think of Hinata?"

Kiba said "She's like the little sister I never had."

KC said "If that's true, why were you staring at her ass like some horny teen?"

Kiba sarcastically said "Uum, maybe because I _am_ a horny teen?"

KC glared at Kiba's attempt to make light of the situation and said "I want the truth, Kiba."

Kiba sighed and said "Fine. You want the truth? I don't know why I did it. I don't even feel that way about her. Besides, she's with Naruto."

KC said "She's with Naruto. She's happy with him. She's found the love of her life. Well, what about you?"

Kiba said "What do you mean?"

KC said "Do you have someone like that for yourself? Someone to go to when you're feeling troubled?"

Kiba thought about it and said "I have Akamaru."

KC said "You know I don't mean that. I mean do you have a woman in your life?"

Kiba shook his head. KC said "Well, why?"

Kiba said "Dude, I'm a freaking mess. I spend most of my free time either training or being in the Ninjetti Warriors, my best friend is a freaking dog, and I smell like wet dog most of the time. What kind of girl wouldn't go running to the hills at that?"

KC replied "Hinata."

Kiba was so shocked at what KC said, he could only say "What?"

KC said "Well, outside of your family, Hinata is your best female friend, right?"

Kiba slowly nodded, not knowing where KC was going with this. KC continued, "The reasons you listed about why you can't have a girlfriend don't seem to repulse Hinata away. She still hangs out with you whenever she can. I've never heard her complain about how you smell, or look, nor have I heard her say a single bad thing about Akamaru. Soo…"

Kiba's eyes widened as he completed KC's thoughts. "So, she would seem like the perfect girlfriend to me. But that doesn't make any sense. She's like my sister. Hell, the thought of doing that type of stuff to her-" Kiba had to take a small break because he felt like he was about to dry heave "It makes me sick to my stomach. And like I said, she's with Naruto. She's found her happiness."

KC said "But you haven't, have you?"

Kiba said "No, I haven't. But why would I think that Hinata is a good substitute?"

KC said "That's simple. It's because she makes Naruto happy."

At Kiba's dumbfounded expression, KC continued. "Hinata makes Naruto happy. She makes him feel like he's never felt before. You've noticed it. When Naruto drops that stupid mask of happiness and let's his real emotions through. Before, he was so sad, but now, he seems to be genuinely happy and not faking it either. And Hinata is the one who did that for him. You justified going after Hinata because she made Naruto happy and you wanted that too."

Kiba sighed and said "Damn. Damn, damn, damn. I'm such a loser. Because I can't even get my own damn girlfriend, I'm going after a girl who's like a sister to me just so I can be as happy she makes her boyfriend. What's wrong with me? Why can't I get a girlfriend? Why can't I have someone who makes me happy like Naruto and Hinata have?"

KC shrugged and said "Have you tried?"

Kiba shook his head and said "What's the point?"

KC said "You'll never know unless you try. You need to stop being so damn self-conscious and just try to get a girlfriend. You might be surprised at who actually likes you. Think about Naruto. He felt the exact same way that you're feeling now. He thought he'd never find a girl that made him happy. But look, he has Hinata now. How do you know that your dream girl isn't out there right now waiting for her lone wolf to save her?"

Kiba looked deep inside himself, and said "I guess I don't know. Maybe I do need to try more."

KC smiled and said "Exactly. You know, a great place to meet girls is going out with your friends."

Kiba said "That is true. Maybe the team and I should get some food later on."

KC raised an eyebrow. "But the team has already asked you to go get some food with them twice in the last week and you bailed on them twice for no reason. Why?"

Kiba said "I…I think it might have to do with the entire lone wolf thing. I wanted to stand up on my own, be my own man. I wanted to separate myself from the team because I wanted to prove that I didn't need them to fight. I wanted to prove that I was a one man fighting squad by myself. I wanted glory and to pad my own ego. That might also be why I went after Dereputa."

KC chuckled and said "I'm supposed to be the one helping you work through these things, yet you're working through them by yourself."

Kiba said "I think its Akamaru. I think he's winning against his feral side. I can feel my head clearing. But what else do we have to work through?"

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

With the rest of the Ninjetti Warriors, things were about to take a turn for the worst.

Crane was fighting with the Shinobi, taking out the Tenga with them. She was easily taking out many of them at once. As she was taking them out, she thought _'If things keep going like this, this battle will be a cinch.'_

Oh how wrong she was.

Ten seconds later, she saw a purple light shine down. When the light disappeared, three Cyber-Tenga stood there, all of them with their eyes on her. Crane wasted no time, quickly shooting off an arrow at each of them. Sadly for her, the Cyber-Tenga saw her shoot them and easily jumped back to avoid them. Crane quickly let loose an onslaught of arrows that were either blocked or dodged. Before she could shoot off another, she had to dodge as one of the Tenga tried to hit her with a fireball. Crane got back on her feet, only to see the Cyber-Tenga making a beeline straight for her. The Tenga touched down next to her and one of them tried to use its' claws to hit her. Crane quickly dismissed her bow and blocked the claw. She tried to punch the Cyber-Tenga in the throat, only for it to duck down, causing her to hit nothing. At that point, Crane sensed two things. She felt the sudden increase in heat around her stomach, where the Cyber-Tenga's mouth was. She also saw the yellow glow out of the corner of her eyes coming from the Cyber-Tenga's shoulder-mounted cannon.

She realized the Cyber-Tenga's plan. The Cyber-Tenga was about to try and shoot her with the fireball and the cannon.

Moving quickly, Crane put her hands on the Cyber-Tenga's shoulders, using it as a base to flip over the Tenga. She then grabbed the cannon and forcibly turned it, causing the blast to shoot off towards one of the other Cyber-Tengas. It was then that the Cyber-Tengas decided to unveil a brand new enhancement. As the cannon blast was nearing the Cyber-Tenga, Crane noticed that it had eight little nodes on the side of its ribcage, four on either side. The nodes on the Cyber-Tenga's right side opened up, causing four jets of fire to shoot out and quickly move the Tenga to the left. The cannon shot missed by a mile. Even worse was that the Cyber-Tenga she had a grip on quickly elbowed her in the leg, causing her to lose her grip on the cannon. As she lost her grip, the Tenga rolled forward, got back on its feet, and shot her with a fireball. Crane was sent flying back and landed on the ground.

As this was going on, Dragon was having his own troubles. Instead of having a warm-up, Dragon was thrown directly into the fire by Siemon. Siemon quickly tapped into the power of the Lava Ape to wield the Ape Sword single handedly. He started swinging at Dragon like a man possessed. If Dragon hadn't quickly taken off his armor, he would've been hit. As it was now, Dragon had been working with weights in excess of 70 pounds on each limb and almost 100 on his torso, and he needed every bit of that speed to dodge Siemon. Dragon dodged left, right, left again, and then ducked under a horizontal slash from the Red Ranger. As he was ducking, he quickly twisted into a leg sweep to take Siemon down. As Siemon fell, Dragon quickly jumped in the air, then came down with all his weight on his leg. Before he could touch Siemon, he thought something was off. Dragon quickly spread his legs so that they would land on either side of Siemon, not touching him. It was good that he did that, because as soon as Dragon jumped back, the Hyou Bunshin that Siemon left behind dissolved. Siemon rushed Dragon from the right, and Dragon barely got the Dragon Dagger up fast enough to block it. Siemon said "You're learning. I hate that."

Dragon said "I live to displease."

Dragon quickly pushed the Ape Sword out of the way, giving him a clear shot to kick Siemon right in the chest. As Siemon went stumbling back, Dragon took two steps forward and jumped. He yelled out "Dragon Blast!" and kicked Siemon right in the helmet, causing him to shoot back. As he landed, Dragon quickly rushed Siemon, trying to press his advantage. As he was running forward, Dragon saw a flash of ice blue and quickly hit the dirt. He got back up, only to have to bend backwards at the waist to avoid another slash. Dragon crouched down and yelled "Dragon Launch!"

Dragon kicked Siemon in the chin, sending him flying skyward. Siemon sent another crescent of ice at him, but Dragon back flipped to avoid them. Using his telekinesis, Dragon yanked the Ape Sword away from Siemon, then forced Siemon's arms to his side. He caused Siemon to fall headfirst into the ground, hoping it would end the battle. But it didn't. As the smoke cleared from the drop, he saw Siemon standing there like nothing happened. Siemon roared in rage as a torrent of youki flooded his body. The youki surrounded him and took the form of an ape and Siemon charged Dragon.

With Falcon, things were just as bad. Falcon had been taking on Dereputa by himself. At first, things were going great. Dereputa's signature attack, the Ryuusei Dan, took a while to charge up. Thanks to the speed that his wings gave him, Falcon was able to interrupt him before he could finish charging up the Ryuusei Dan. Falcon had just interrupted Dereputa for the third time. He said "Give it up, Dereputa. You won't get the Ryuusei Dan off while you're facing me."

Dereputa said "Keep thinking that, White Ranger." Dereputa crossed his arms again.

Falcon quickly took flight and rushed at Dereputa. When he was close, he swung his sword for Dereputa, only for something unexpected to happen. Dereputa pointed one of his bladed arms at Falcon and yelled out "Suisei Dan!" (Comet Bullet)

Instead of a fiery red orb that looked like a miniature Meteor, a smaller, more compact, blue orb of energy shot out of Dereputa's claw and hit Falcon right in the head. Falcon was blasted back and landed on his back on the ground. As he sat up to get back in the fight, he heard Dereputa yell "Suisei Dan!" and Falcon quickly laid back on the ground, having the Suisei Dan miss him by mere inches. Falcon saw another coming his way, so he rolled to the side to dodge it and quickly got on his feet. He took off flying, dodging the speedy blue orbs. The match between Falcon and Dereputa quickly turned into a long range one as Falcon returned fire with the Judgment Cut.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(In Kiba's mind)

KC said "Now, we still have one last thing to talk about."

Kiba said "And what's that?"

KC said "Do you remember when you bit off your mother's head because of her doing _your_ laundry for _you_?"

Kiba rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly said "Oh yeah. That."

KC said "Why do you think it was?"

Kiba said "I don't know. It usually wasn't like that before at all. Before this entire Ninjetti Warriors thing, I used to tell my mother everything. Now, I've just been telling her lie after lie. …as a matter of fact, I can't even remember how long it's been since I went a day without lying to her. But I've had to lie to her and keep her distant because of the entire Ninjetti Warrior thing. Hell, me and her rarely talk anymore."

KC said "So you and your mom rarely talk at all? Maybe that has something to do with this. How do you think this makes her feel? I mean, she's lost your dad. Your sister is growing up. Hell, you know that any day now Hana's gonna meet a guy and move away from home. Who is your mom gonna have then?"

Kiba said "Me, I guess."

KC said "But not if you're constantly lying to her. She probably feels that you becoming distant is a sign of you getting ready to leave and she'll be alone."

Kiba said "So, what? You're saying that she did my laundry that day because she wants to try and get closer to me?"

KC said "Exactly."

Kiba said "But we can't get closer. She doesn't know about the Ninjetti Warriors. If she keeps trying to get closer to me, I'm just gonna have to keep lying to her and lying to her."

KC said "And do you like that?"

Kiba looked offended. "Hell no, I don't. I hate lying to her. Every time she asks me about my day, I just want to tell her the truth about the Ninjetti Warriors. It makes me feel horrible having to lie to her."

KC smiled a little. "So horrible that you would rather avoid her and become distant so you don't have to lie anymore?"

Kiba stopped and contemplated what KC said. Others called him a 'Mama's Boy', and to be honest, he didn't really find anything wrong with it. He loved his mom, and lying to her had started to make him feel horrible. It was just a giant violation of trust. He didn't want to do it. KC was right. He had been avoiding his mother so that he didn't have to deal with the pain of lying to her.

Kiba said "You're right. And since I was trying to distance myself from her, her doing my laundry didn't go the way I wanted it to go. So I yelled at her and treated her horribly. That could also be because of the whole feral thing with Akamaru. Because of that, I went ape-shit when Hana and mom entered my room because it was my (air quotes) 'territory'."

KC said "You got it in one. So, have you worked through all of your problems, Kiba?"

Kiba smiled and nodded. "I have. You've really helped me."

KC smirked and said "Hey, I'm your consciousness. Of course I'm supposed to help. And now that you're cleared of your problems, you can help Akamaru through a few of his own."

KC turned his head and nodded towards where Akamaru was, before he disappeared in a flash of blue. Akamaru was still in a deadlock with his feral side. Kiba took a closer look at the battle. Before, the feral Akamaru was a bit bigger than Akamaru. But now, it seemed that the feral dog had grown by a giant margin. It was almost as big as Akamaru was as Hitori. Kiba saw as Akamaru clawed and bit the bigger dog, attacking it like the warrior hound he was. Kiba said "Come on, Akamaru! You can do it. I know you can. You've faced opponents twice your size and whooped their ass. You can beat this little puppy."

Akamaru lets out a loud bark, which Kiba translates as "Tell me something I don't know, idiot."

Kiba says back "Hey!"

Akamaru lets out a small chuckle and keeps fighting. As Akamaru is fighting, he gets the bigger dog onto the ground, only for the dog to use its hind legs to kick Akamaru off. Akamaru raced at the dog, but the dog quickly met the charge and the dogs crashed into each other. Akamaru was pushed back by the bigger hound, but was able to use his smaller size to his advantage by waiting until the feral hound tried to give a push. Akamaru quickly bent down, causing the hound to go flying over Akamaru. Akamaru took advantage of the fall and jumped on the bigger dog. Akamaru started clawing at the hound's eyes, trying to do irreplaceable damage. Before Akamaru could do a lot of damage, the bigger hound kicked him off, sending Akamaru flying through the air. Akamaru twisted in the air and landed on all fours, but as he landed, he was panting. Kiba thought _'Oh no, Akamaru is getting tired. He's reaching his limit. But he still has to fight.'_

Akamaru was thinking the exact same thing. _'I'm getting tired. I can't keep this up. This damn dog won't just stay down.'_

Akamaru saw the other dog get back to its feet and charged him. Akamaru hopped around the clearing, barely dodging the claw attacks. With every claw strike he dodged, Akamaru thought _ 'I… can't… keep… this… up… much… longer!'_

Akamaru was right. On the last dodge, he didn't doge it entirely, causing him to get slightly nicked in the side of his belly. The feral hound capitalized on that and tackled the ninja dog. The bigger dog used its weight to pin Akamaru and started slashing and attacking him. Kiba said "Akamaru! Come on man, get up!"

Akamaru gave a small whimper and thrashed about, but it didn't get him out of the problem he was in. Kiba said "This can't be all you have Akamaru. Come on, I know you can do this."

Akamaru tried again, this time stronger than before, but just like last time, he was overpowered. Kiba could do nothing as the feral hound raised its claw and brought it down, aiming for Akamaru's eyes. "AKAMARU!"

Akamaru saw the claw descend in slow motion. As the claw was descending, Akamaru felt something weird. It gave him feelings of comfort, strength, and stability. It was…_'The same way I feel around Kiba.'_ Then, Akamaru turned to Kiba's direction and saw Kiba's mouth fly open. But what came out of Kiba's mouth was _felt_ more than _heard_ by Akamaru. From that one yell, Akamaru could feel everything that Kiba was feeling. He could feel the anxiety and fear that Kiba had for him. He could feel the hope that Kiba had that he would pull through this. But the biggest thing he could feel, was Kiba's well of energy. It was overflowing! Without a second thought, Akamaru tapped into this energy, flooding his body with it. As he did, it caused a blue shockwave of energy to shoot out of his body and knock the feral dog off of him. Akamaru got back on his feet, continuing to channel that energy into his body. Akamaru heard Kiba think _'Akamaru's alright. Thank goodness.'_

Akamaru said back _"Thank yourself."_

"_Akamaru? Wait a minute; you can use our telepathic link?"_

"_Apparently. It's because of you, Kiba. You've helped me so much. You fed me when I was hungry, you nursed me when I was sick, and now, when I was out of energy and about to die, you offered up your own energy for me. Your energy is what allows our minds to be linked. We're in this together. This fight affects us both, so let's both fight it."_

"_Hell yeah!"_

"_Thank you, aibou."_ (Aibou = partner)

"_Anytime."_

At this point, Kiba got the instinctual feeling to close his eyes and concentrate. Following this instinct, Kiba found that he could see something weird. It was like the world he knew, but except for the color blue, everything else was in black, white, or gray. Everything was also much bigger than before. _'What happened?'_

'_You're seeing the world through my eyes. Whatever one of us senses, the other can too if they concentrate hard enough.'_

'_Wow, this is awesome! It's like having an actual pair of eyes in the back of my head. We're unstoppable.'_

'_Well aibou, let's test that theory against this guy here.'_

Akamaru turned his attention forward and the feral dog had finally gotten back up. The dog charged Akamaru, but this time, Akamaru wasn't alone. Akamaru jumped in the air, twisted, and did a dropkick right to the forehead of the dog. The dog went flying back as Akamaru charged it. This time, as Akamaru charged it, Akamaru felt weird. _'Is it just me, or am I getting bigger?'_

'_Don't worry about that now. Concentrate on whooping his ass.'_

Akamaru dropped the question and tackled the feral dog. This time, Akamaru could hold the dog down and started clawing at it. As Akamaru was holding it down, its left claw came free. Akamaru was too busy attacking to notice it, but Kiba did. He said _'Akamaru, its left claw is free.'_

Akamaru used its arm to block the claw, then used that claw to hit the feral creature in its jaw as hard as he could. With its neck opened up, Akamaru quickly bent down and bit as hard as he could, nicking an artery just like he aimed for. Akamaru backed up as the feral dog started thrashing. Akamaru was just out of its reach though, so it didn't matter. The creature kept convulsing and flailing. But the more it flailed around, the more blood came out. The feral creature died quickly. As the creature died, Kiba opened his eyes to see the world back in his own body. Akamaru tackled him and started licking his face as Kiba was laughing, joyous at the fact that they had finally beaten their problems.

After Akamaru had finally gotten off of him, Kiba looked to see a wispy blue aura was surrounding his dog. "Akamaru? What's happening?"

Akamaru barked back "I don't know." Right before he started glowing blue. The blue mass of light shifted and grew larger as Kiba looked on worriedly. When the light died down, Akamaru was back to normal, with one exception. "Akamaru, you're twice as big as before."

Akamaru, in his normal form, had grown considerably. Before, standing on all four legs, Akamaru barely came up to Kiba's mid-shin. Now, he came up to a bit higher than Kiba's knee. Akamaru's legs had become thicker and more muscular than his original noodle like arms. It seemed that Akamaru had just gone through a giant growth spurt. Liking his new form, Akamaru gave off a bark of agreement, his voice sounding much deeper than it did before.

Kiba said "Well, Akamaru, let's not wait to tell everyone else the good news."

At that, Kiba and Akamaru disappeared from the mindscape, leaving it barren.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

Kiba exited his mindscape and returned to his own body. As he did, Kiba quickly hopped up and went to the room that contained Akamaru. Akamaru ran up to Kiba's side as soon as the door was opened. Kiba looked Akamaru over and said "Good, we're finally done with all that stuff."

Akamaru replied with a series of barks. "Yep, now let's get back to action, aibou."

Kiba nodded, and together, they ran towards the main room of the Command Center. When they entered, they saw the other spirits crowding the screen, looking on with worry.

Takaseirei said "They're not doing that well."

Ryuseirei said "It's because the team is weak one member."

Kiba spoke up, saying "Not anymore, they're not."

At his voice, the others turned his way. Kiba said "I'm ready to fight again. I know that last time I messed up, but please! I want another chance to help, and I won't let you down anymore."

The other spirits turned to Takaseirei, who turned to Okamiseirei and gave him a look that Okami translated as _'Your choice.'_

Okami was thinking it over, then Kiba mentally said _**"Please, Okamiseirei. I want to help."**_

Okamiseirei smiled, happy that he and Kiba's mental connection was back to normal. Okamiseirei said "Well, what are you waiting for? Get out there and kick some ass."

Kiba smiled back, nodded, and was teleported away.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

Left. Right. Left again. Duck. Jump. Crouch and stab. Miss.

These were the words going through Dragon's mind as he fought against Siemon. With Siemon's boost in power, it was getting harder and harder to match him. It seemed that the damned Jinchuuriki was drawing more power from his Bijuu than ever before, and Dragon was about to pay the price. Dragon ducked under a swipe from the Ape Sword, only for the chakra surrounding Siemon to jump forward and grab him. Before Dragon could break free, he saw Siemon drop the sword, which stayed floating in place inside the chakra. Siemon demorphed into his Ninja Form, a red variant of Dragon's own, and started doing handseals. As he finished those handseals, he yelled out "Fire Style: Flamethrower Jutsu!"

Siemon pulled down his mask, and before Dragon could commit the look of his face to memory, Siemon breathed out the fire. The fire blasted out of Siemon's mouth and traveled through the demonic chakra surrounding him, increasing in intensity. It exited through the mouth of the ape chakra construct surrounding Siemon, and hit Dragon. Dragon went flying back to crash into a building, damn near demorphing from the pain. As he landed, he heard a feminine grunt of pain as Crane got blasted from one of the cannons of the Cyber Tenga and landed right next to him. As she landed, he heard another grunt of pain and a yell of "Ryuusei Dan!" as Falcon landed next to them.

As the three Rangers stood up, they found that they were backed into a corner by three Cyber-Tenga, Siemon, and Dereputa. Siemon, who had since assumed his Ranger Form again, said "Well, well, well. Ain't this something? My own little team here just whooped your asses. You poor excuses for Power Rangers aren't that tough after all. Now, this might seem kind of cliché, but I can't stop myself from saying it. Any last words?"

A voice from behind them, from the top of a nearby building, said "Five come to mind. Ninjetti! Wolf Spirit, Ranger Form!"

In a flash of blue light, Wolf jumped down and landed in between Siemon's team and the Ninjetti Warriors. Wolf said "That's right. The Blue Ninjetti Ranger is back, and ready to open up a can of whoop ass on all of you!"

As Wolf jumped in front of them, the others got up and went to his side. Crane said "Wolf, you're back!"

Dragon smirked behind his helmet and said "So rookie, you finally handled your little identity crisis?"

Wolf said "Yep. I got everything figured out."

Wolf turned to Falcon and looked him in the visor. He said "Falcon, the last time we were near each other morphed, I tried to kill you. I had a lot of problems and I tried to take you out for a dumb ass reason. I know that you might never forgive me, but can-"

Wolf was interrupted by Falcon's punch to the face. Wolf was half expecting to be punched but still wasn't ready for it. He collapsed to the ground in a heap. Crane and Dragon, who were watching, both looked on shocked. Falcon bent over Wolf's body and punched him in the face again. Falcon then said "That's for electrocuting me. And damn near killing me. Now we're even."

Wolf said "Really?"

Falcon nodded and said "Yep. Now come on, let's fight."

Falcon offered the floored Wolf his hand, which Wolf accepted. Once again, the entire Ninjetti Warriors team was together. Siemon said "Well, ain't this nice? The entire team is back together again. But just 'cause-"

Wolf interjected, saying "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean 'the entire team?' There's one member that you're forgetting. The fifth member of the Ninjetti Warriors. Hito-HOLY SHIT!"

Wolf was about to say 'Hitori', but he was cut off by Hitori jumping into the battle, right in front of him. He was expecting Hitori to be a little smaller than the average size of an adult dog. But as Hitori appeared, he looked exactly like before the feral crisis. Same blue armored suit. Same horn on his head. Same razor sharp teeth and claws. Big enough for Kiba to ride like a horse.

Okay, not everything was the exact same.

Hitori had increased greatly in size. Standing on all fours, he now came up to mid-chest to Wolf. His arms and legs looked like tree trunks. As Hitori looked at Siemon, he snarled and showed his teeth, which looked almost as long as Wolf's finger. When Siemon looked into Hitori's eyes, he actually backed up a bit. This was like looking into the eyes of the Lava Ape. It was like looking into the eyes of a horrible, monstrous, rabid beast. As he looked into Hitori's eyes, Siemon realized that Hitori had a side that was as monstrous as any Bijuu, and he had the self-control to let the beast loose without harming innocents.

No, as a matter of fact, this was worse than looking at the Lava Ape. With the Lava Ape, it was like looking at a great white shark at the zoo. They were menacing, but they could never hurt you. There was nothing holding Hitori back.

Hitori let out a loud howl and crouched down, getting ready to pounce. Wolf summoned his Wolf Lance and got ready to go into battle with him. At a mental signal, both of them jumped at their opponents, deciding to go for the Cyber-Tenga first. As Wolf swung his Lance at one of the Cyber-Tenga, it used its new jets to fly to the side. The same thing happened to Hitori. Wolf said "So you guys got a bit of an upgrade, huh? Like that'll help you."

Hitori played around with his Cyber-Tenga while Wolf fought his own. Wolf swung his Wolf Lance at the Cyber-Tenga like a man possessed, yet the Cyber-Tenga dodged every swipe. The Cyber-Tenga dodged them all, but was slowly backing up, trying to get some breathing room. Wolf swung left, right, to the head, to the feet, everywhere his Lance could reach. Eventually, he forced the Cyber-Tenga back far enough to go with his plan. _'Akamaru, now.'_

Hitori quickly took another swipe at his opponent, causing it to fly to the side. As his Cyber-Tenga flew to the side, it left the back of Wolf's Cyber-Tenga wide open. Before Wolf's Cyber-Tenga could react, Hitori used his Hyper Sprint ability to move at super speed, leaving a small blue puff of smoke behind. Hitori reappeared with his horn buried hilt deep in the Cyber-Tenga's chest. Hitori quickly shook the Cyber-Tenga off and turned to the Cyber-Tenga he was originally fighting. Hitori snarled and ran after the Tenga, with Wolf right behind him. Hitori, who arrived first, took a swipe at the Cyber-Tenga, which caused the Cyber-Tenga to take a step back. Wolf hopped over Hitori's back and kicked the Cyber-Tenga. Wolf quickly ran forward and grabbed onto the Cyber-Tenga's left arm with his left hand. Wolf flexed his right hand, popping his claws out. He quickly attacked the nodes on the Cyber-Tenga's left side. With four quick swipes, he got rid of all the nodes on one side of the Cyber-Tenga's body. Wolf let go of the Tenga's arm, and tried to go for the nodes on the right, but the Cyber-Tenga, scared of the damage, decided to activate those nodes, sending him flying to the left. Right into the waiting jaws of Hitori.

Hitori latched onto the Cyber-Tenga's left arm with his teeth, dragging it to the ground. Hitori quickly used his claws to make short work of the other nodes and used his teeth to tear off the Cyber-Tenga's arm. Hitori then took a quick swipe at the Cyber-Tenga's neck, causing it to gush out blood.

Wolf looked on in awe. He couldn't believe how strong Hitori had become. Before, he couldn't even dream of being able to pull off a strategy like that with him. Now, it went off without a hitch. Since he could read Hitori's thoughts and vice versa, they could communicate at the speed out thought, coming up with strategies and plans faster than most people could get halfway through a conversation. It was awesome. Instead of mentally saying that entire conversation, Wolf just imagined what he wanted to do, and Hitori imagined a 'thumbs up' back at him. It took less than two seconds to communicate, and agree on, a strategy. Also, if the strategy got a monkey wrench thrown into it for any reason, as soon as one person knew it, the other knew it, and they could easily come up with another one.

As Wolf was thinking about the greatness of their new ability, he happened to glance at the other Cyber-Tenga. The other Cyber-Tenga's cannon was glowing yellow, which meant that a shot was about to go off. Before Wolf even knew what he was doing, he was running at the Cyber-Tenga. From what he saw of the cannon, he probably only had two seconds to get there, but he didn't know how he'd do it. Wolf let loose a yell of exertion, and before he knew it, he was tackling the Cyber-Tenga, knocking it to the ground. As the Cyber-Tenga was on the ground, the shot went off, flying into the sky. Wolf flexed the claws on both hands, yelled out "Double Mega Claw!" and swiped at the Cyber-Tenga's cannon with both claws, tearing it to pieces.

As he was tearing the cannon to pieces, Falcon and the others were watching on, flabbergasted at what was happening. Crane said "Just how did he move that fast?"

Falcon said "Wolf…Wolf can do his own version of the Hyper Sprint?"

Dragon said "Wow, Wolf sure has come back with a vengeance."

After Wolf tore the cannon apart, he looked over to his partner to see Dereputa in the distance, charging up a Ryuusei Dan. Wolf quickly sent the mental picture to Hitori, then another mental 'video' of them attacking Dereputa from each side. Hitori quickly agreed and turned to Dereputa's way. Dereputa yelled out "Ryuusei Dan!" and shot the mini meteor. Hitori waited until the ball was a foot away from him before he super sped away, with Wolf not far behind. They both appeared on either side of Dereputa, Hitori with his horn pointed forward and Wolf with his Mega Claw ability activated. Dereputa barely jumped back fast enough to dodge the attack. As he jumped back, Hitori and Wolf both turned to his new direction and dashed at him, both of them barreling into him. Dereputa went flying and crashed into the ground. As Dereputa got up, he screamed and said "I am tired of you two clowns."

Dereputa pointed his claws at both of the new duo, and yelled "Suisei Dan!"

Dereputa shot off two different balls of blue energy. Wolf and Hitori, not expecting it, were both hit and knocked back. Dereputa pointed his claws at the two again and shot off more of them. Wolf quickly hopped up and jumped in front of Hitori, blocking each and every shot that came his way. As Hitori got back up to his feet, he walked up to behind Wolf. Hitori bent low, and using his horn, tossed Wolf into the air a bit. Hitori moved under him so that Wolf landed on his back. Hitori said _'Aibou, you block, I'll run.'_

'_You got it.'_

Wolf started blocking the shots of the Suisei Dan while Hitori rushed at Dereputa like a…dog possessed. Seeing what was happening, Siemon decided to jump in. The Red Ranger appeared next to Dereputa and yelled "Rule the Frozen Lands, Goriraseirei!"

As Siemon's Ape Sword took on an icy blue coating of energy, Siemon swung it, shooting off an ice blue crescent of energy. Hitori almost stopped and turned away, but before he could, he heard a whistling in the wind. Wolf turned around and saw that Falcon was flying up behind them. Falcon quickly caught up to them, passed them, then yelled "Judgment Cut!"

Falcon shot off a Judgment Cut that met Siemon's icy crescent of energy, both of them blowing up, causing a giant wall of ice to separate the opponents. Siemon stood there, wondering when they'd break through it. He got his answer as he heard a giant crash and the entire wall came down. Before the wall even started to completely crumble though, he heard Dereputa yell in pain as he was whisked back by Hitori slamming into him. Before Siemon could do something else to help, Crane shot a Lightning Arrow at Siemon's hand, causing Siemon to scream out and drop his sword. As his sword fell, Siemon felt himself levitate in the air, no doubt due to Dragon's telekinesis. Before he could try to break through it, he felt Falcon's Judgment Cut slam into him, sending him flying through the air and out of the village.

Hitori knocked Dereputa back 20 feet away from the others. As Dereputa landed, Hitori quickly jumped back to get some room. Wolf had an idea about how to finish off Dereputa and he sent the idea to Hitori, with Hitori quickly signing off on it. So, with the plan approved, Wolf leaned forward and stuck his Wolf Lance out as far forward as it could go. The Lance went as far out as Hitori's horn, with both of them touching at their tips. Wolf concentrated, and electrified his Lance, causing electricity to pour out of his hands and cover his Lance. As it reached the end, the electricity from the Lance shot onto Hitori's horn, electrifying it. Dereputa looked at them, saw what they were doing, and charged up a Ryuusei Dan. Hitori and Wolf both took off towards Dereputa. Halfway there, they heard Dereputa yell "Ryuusei Dan!"

As the attack came at them, it impacted the horn/Lance point and split into two. Wolf took that as the signal to increase the power to the Lance, causing it to completely envelop him and Hitori. As it enveloped them, the electricity took the form of a gigantic, 10 foot tall wolf that charged Dereputa. As the wolf pounced into the air, everyone watching heard the deep howl of Hitori, and the voice of Wolf yelling "Surging Hunter!"

The electric wolf crashed into Dereputa, causing him to let out a scream of pain and frustration. From the backside of Dereputa charged Hitori and Wolf, both of them tearing through Dereputa's body. As they turned around, Dereputa's screams increased as a gigantic geyser of electricity shot up, forcing him into the sky. When the geyser of electricity finally died down, the smell of ozone was very noticeable in the surrounding area. Everyone in the village was stunned at the display of power that just happened, the other Ninjetti Warriors included. When the ashes of Dereputa's body finally fell down and blanketed the surrounding area like a thin sheet of black snow, one person, Falcon, erupted into a cheer, causing everyone else to do the same.

Wolf leaned back on his small-horse-sized dog and let out a breath of exhaustion. That move took a lot out of him. For a second there, he thought he was gonna pass out. _'I guess that move isn't exactly one we can just shoot off whenever we want, huh buddy?'_

'_True. But we can still look cool when we shoot it off. Did you see that gigantic wolf? That was awesome!'_

'_Oh yeah! And the gigantic Ion Geyser that came after it? That move is definitely a keeper.'_

"WOLF!"

Wolf screamed out and fell off Hitori at the sound of Falcon yelling. Wolf said "Damn man, what did you yell at me for?"

Falcon said "Well, I tried to call your name but you wouldn't listen."

Wolf said "Oh. I was talking to Hitori. We can speak mentally now."

Crane said "That's great. It seems like you two were the perfect combination out there. You truly are a good master."

Wolf shook his head, made an 'X' with his arms, and said "Master, no way. More like… aibou."

Falcon said "So you finally got that mangy mutt under control, huh?"

Hitori barked loudly and Wolf said "HEY! Don't speak about my dog like that!"

Falcon pointed to Hitori and said "I was talking to him."

Hitori started throwing his head up and down, mimicking laughter, and Wolf turned to him and said "Stop laughing! …I am not a mangy mutt. If anyone is the mangy mutt here, it's you! …Oh, what did you say? Fine then. I guess this 'stupid flesh bag' won't take you for a walk anymore! …(Wolf mutters) Damn, you have been able to walk yourself for the past year. (Wolf speaks up) Well, I won't give you that dog food you like! …What do you mean 'I never do'?"

Falcon laughed at the antics of the two partners, and teleported away, with the rest of the team following suit.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

That night, as the acolytes went home, the spirits were up talking. When their apprentices were around, they liked to take their human forms so that they wouldn't seem too distant or unapproachable. But now that it was just them, they elected to take their natural forms.

Ryuseirei, whose body length was much longer than the others, coiled up on himself so that he was at the same height as the others. He said **"Oh calm down Taka. You're getting all paranoid again."**

Kijuukiseirei, who was standing on one leg, said **"You really are. There's nothing to be so concerned about. Everything is going fine."**

Takaseirei shook his falcon head and clicked his beak, saying **"I don't know. It's this feeling I have. I can't shake the damn thing."**

Ryuseirei moved his head in a circular pattern, his equivalent of rolling his eyes. He said **"Is this about Akuma again? Dude, you need to accept the simple fact. Akuma passed away fighting Dark Specter. He's DEAD. You just have to get over it."**

Taka said **"No, it's not that. And by the way, we'll talk about that later. It's a different feeling. I can't help but wonder that something bad is about to happen."**

Ryuseirei's eyes widened slightly, and he said **"Hello? We're on a distant planet, barely escaping capture by our enemy, being hunted by Dark Specter, and having our captured friends used against us. How much worse can it get?"**

Taka groaned and said **"Thanks a lot, Ryuu. You just ruined it for everyone. Now I'm positive something worse is gonna come along."**

Ryuu said **"Taka, I love you like an older brother, but seriously, this whole paranoia thing is starting to piss me off."**

Taka sighed and turned to Okamiseirei, who had been silent during their entire debate. **"Okami, you believe me, right?"**

Okami, whose head was resting on his crossed front legs, looked Taka in the eye, and said **"I have been by your side for centuries Takaseirei. I learned **_**years **_** ago to trust that feeling of yours." **

Okami then stood up on all his legs. He turned around and started to walk away. Kijuuki said **"Where are you going?"**

Okami said **"To prepare."**

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

As the rest of Konohagakure was partying that night, Sasuke was training. Usually after that battle, he would roam the streets to go to random parts of the village. As he was going through them, he would hear the gossip of the village. Usually it was about him, or how many Tenga he had defeated. Today, it was about nothing but that damn flea bitten mongrel and his mutt, and their display today. As soon as it had ended, Sasuke went to Kakashi. He was about to demand to learn that move, but at the very last second he remembered his plan. Suck up, play their game, get what he wants, then drop their asses like deadweight. So right before he demanded to learn the technique, he switched up his approach and, Sasuke almost gagged at the memory, _asked nicely_ to see it. Kakashi said that the attack was a signature move of the Ninjetti Warriors, done because of their special, unique power, and that it couldn't be replicated or performed by anyone, even those with a Sharingan. Kakashi's exact words were "Sorry Sasuke, but there's nothing you can do about it."

Well, those weren't his exact words. He was still pissed about Sasuke refusing to thaw him out, so his exact words were "Sorry Sasuke, you're shit outta luck."

Still keeping up the act, Sasuke, once again barely able to stop himself from gagging, _thanked_ Kakashi for giving him absolutely nothing, then left. On the inside, Sasuke was so pissed that he went to the Uchiha District of the village and went to his special stump that he had painted to look like his older brother. Sasuke started to attack the stump, channeling all his rage and anger. At the end, the stump was a pile of splinters. Sasuke was still pissed, so he went to the nearest stump instead and started to attack it.

As he was attacking it, his rage seemed to grow. All of his feelings of hatred at his brother, at the Ninjetti Warriors, at Kakashi, _everyone_, seemed to come out and allow him to destroy the stump he was targeting.

Sasuke went on into the night, destroying everything he could get his hands on. While he was doing this, he didn't know that he had an eavesdropper. The eavesdropper looked on as the Uchiha destroyed everything he could get his hands on. **"Yesssssss, thissss one will do nicccccely."**

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(End)

There we go. Finally, this chapter is complete. Kiba has worked through his problems, Akamaru has grown in size, and Kiba's got a new power and a new finishing move. Things are starting to look up for the Blue Ninjetti Warrior. But for Sasuke, they're taking a turn for the worst. What's up with Sasuke? What was that voice that was spying on him? What is the bad feeling that Takaseirei had? To find all that out, you'll have to keep reading.

Preview for Chapter 18

As a new monster attacks, a run-in with a pesky foe brings to light issues that Hinata had hoped to put behind her. As this feeling grows, it even affects her duties as the Pink Ranger, causing her to drop the ball. Even worse, this comes at a time where her long range attacks are essential to the Warrior's victory. Can she pull it all together, or will she let them down? Find out in the next chapter of Ninjetti Warriors.


	18. Crane's Tenacity

Even though their training schedule had been thrown off by a variety of reasons, the Ninjetti Warriors were still given their days off. From the end of that Friday, until the next Wednesday. An entire five day weekend for them to do whatever they wanted, free from training. The four Warriors had decided beforehand to spend much of it together. So they were all out doing various activities throughout the cities. But even though they had a temporary break from having to train, that didn't mean that their duties as Ninjetti Warriors were suspended. If something happened like a monster attack, or a Tenga raid, they still had to be ready to go at a moments' notice. So even though they were having fun, they still had to keep an eye out for the village and keep their ear to the ground for danger.

But for now, they weren't ninja in training. They weren't specially armed warriors of justice. Right now, they were just three pre-teens (barely teen in Kiba's book). Sadly, even though Team 8 got a reprieve from their Shinobi duties, Lee didn't. When Gai was initially approached about this idea, he was about to agree, but then he remembered about Lee's fight against Neji before Rito attacked. While they had both already (half-assed) apologized to each other about it, Gai didn't want to let Lee off that easily. Especially when he found out that Lee had removed his weights during the battle. Gai originally told Lee to only remove them when he was protecting something precious to him, but Lee disagreed with that notion. Since he had been training under Ryūseirei, Lee no longer saw the point of fighting without your full abilities available to you. So he started to show a lot less hesitation in taking them off. Because of that difference of opinion, Lee was forced to still train while the rest of the team was taking a break.

Even though their bodies were out having fun, their minds were with Lee, hoping that he was still happy. Which was why they were weirded out when, on Monday, they teleported themselves to a remote island in Water Country to go to the beach and found Lee waiting for them. Naruto said "Lee? How are you here? I thought Gai-sensei didn't give you a break?"

Lee said "Let's just say that I'm starting to love my Step-In Dummy."

Kiba said "You used a life-sized, fully automated double of yourself to go to a punishment for you? Why didn't I think of that?"

The others just laughed and got ready for their day on the beach. As they laid everything out and got ready to relax, they heard Ryūseirei's voice in their heads say _**"Sorry to cut the break short guys, but there's trouble. Iwagakure is being invaded by Tengas."**_

Naruto said _"Iwa? That's weird. They're usually never attacked."_

Ryū said _**"I don't know why they're attacking, but it can't be good. Guys, get over there and help them."**_

They quickly packed up everything they had and took it home. From there, they transformed and teleported themselves to the front gates of Iwa. As they arrived, Falcon switched to his Ninja Form and flew into the sky. While up there, he used his Eagle Vision to see if there were any Tenga around. While he was doing that, the others had to get themselves together. For one thing, Iwa and Konoha might _say_ that everything is forgiven after the Third Shinobi War, but there was still a lot of resentment, especially from the family of those who were dead. Lee and Hinata may not have known anyone who died in the war, but Iwa was still considered anathema in Konoha, so they had to force themselves to see these people as "citizens" instead of "Iwa citizens".

Kiba's dad was killed during the fight against Iwagakure no Sato, so he was taking the longest to get over his issues. As Falcon landed, Akamaru said _"Aibou, it's time to fight."_

Kiba nodded and composed himself. Falcon said "Guys, they're at the west entrance. Let's go."

As they said that, the team all started to move, running across the village's roofs. As they were going, Hitori focused on his hearing and heard screaming. He said _"Aibou, I think we better move faster. Some woman just screamed."_

Wolf relayed the message to the others, and Falcon said "Dragon, catch a ride on Hitori. Guys, let's move."

Everyone nodded and at the next jump between roofs, Hinata changed into her Ninja Form and took off flying, with Naruto beside her. Wolf hopped to the roads and used his Hyper Sprint ability to shoot off. Dragon quickly hopped on Hitori's back, but Hitori bucked and growled. Dragon quickly hopped off, thinking that Hitori's feral side was about to pop up again. Hitori barked a couple times in sequence, but Dragon didn't understand him. Hitori let out a small bark, which Dragon could've sworn sounded like "Damnit."

Hitori pointed one finger to Dragon's Dragon Shield. Dragon thought _'It must be too heavy.'_

Dragon switched to Ninja Form and hopped on Hitori, who barked happily. Then, Hitori disappeared, easily catching up to Kiba. In a matter of minutes, Wolf, Hitori and Dragon arrived to see that a woman was being cornered by six Tenga. Hitori shot off like a rocked towards them with Dragon on his back. Timing it right, Dragon hopped off of Hitori (who took the left two Tenga), transformed to Ranger Form in midair, and landed on top of the Tenga to the farthest right. As Dragon landed, he kicked the Tenga on the second right back, then drew the Dragon Dagger and plunged it into the head of the Tenga he landed on. As he took his Dagger out, he saw that the second Tenga was about to shoot a fireball at him. Dragon thrusted his chest out to meet the fireball, causing a small explosion which did nothing to him. Dragon ran at the Tenga, hopped into the air, and hit the Tenga with a Dragon Blast in the neck, breaking it like a twig.

Hitori used his speed to spear one Tenga right in the chest. As the other came for him, Hitori swung his head and the Tenga on his horn went flying into the second Tenga, knocking him down. Hitori quickly jumped on top of the second Tenga and used his claws to tear it apart.

The last two living Tenga were caught between a small-horse-sized wolf-dog hybrid, and a dagger wielding neck breaking machine. Before they could try to fly away, they felt the wind shift, and no more. Imbedded in their chests were the two halves of the Wolf Lance, both crackling with electricity. Both of the halves let the electricity in them go, causing an explosion that took the Tenga out. Wolf walked up and took both of the halves and reconnected them. As that was done, the two men and dog turned to the woman, expecting to see a look of relief on her face.

To their surprise, she was terrified. She screamed "Demons! The Demons are in the village!"

The woman quickly turned around and ran away, screaming about demons at the top of her lungs. After she left, Crane and Falcon landed. Falcon said "What did we miss?"

Wolf said "Well, that lady took one look at us and took off running."

Falcon quizzically said "That's weird. Why would she?"

Hearing another explosion, Dragon said "It can wait. For now, we have to fight."

The others nodded, and followed the sound of the explosion to the main battle. Falcon said "Crane-"

Crane said "Get to the nearest buildingtop and start shooting" and took to the nearest roof to start shooting the Tenga.

Falcon said "Wolf, Hitori-"

Wolf interrupted him and said "Take out the group of Tenga coming in as backup." Then he hopped on Hitori and disappeared.

Falcon said "Dragon-"

Dragon said "Uuh, I don't know."

Falcon chuckled a bit. Since Falcon, Crane, and Wolf had been doing this so long, they knew where he would've wanted them before he even spoke. Dragon still had some ways to go. Falcon said "Dragon, you're with me. We're gonna provide backup to that group of ninja surrounded by Tenga."

Dragon said "Oh, okay."

Falcon said "Let's move."

Falcon and Dragon took off, but before they could get too far, Ryūseirei said over the link _**"Boys, try this fight in Ninja Form."**_

That request threw not only Dragon and Falcon into confusion, but Takaseirei also. Takaseirei said _**"Why do that? That would only weaken them."**_

Ryū replied _**"Taka, think about it. In their untransformed state and their Ranger Forms, they have weapons to help them fight. This will give them good hand-to-hand experience. You never know when it'll pay off down the road."**_

Takaseirei thought it over, and said _**"Okay then, let's-"**_

Takaseirei was interrupted by Ryūseirei muttering _**"Maybe if he had a little more experience, he wouldn't have gotten his ass handed to him by Kiba."**_

That caused Takaseirei and Naruto to both yell out _**"What th**__e hell?"_

Ryūseirei, who realized what he said over the link, said _**"Nothing."**_

Dragon transformed into Ninja Form to join Falcon who was already in Ninja Form. They both ran through the crowd of Iwa ninja and Tenga and saw a ring of Ninja being attacked by Tenga. The ninja were holding their own well, but it looked like it was inevitable that they would fall. The two of them wouldn't let that happen.

They charged the circle with Dragon in front. Dragon quickly jumped in the air and yelled out "Dragon Wind!"

The attack knocked down three Tenga, giving Falcon time to jump over them and hit one Tenga with a dropkick. They didn't give the Tenga time to regroup as the Tenga standing nearest to Dragon got a left hook to the beak and a right jab to the stomach, sending the Tenga folding over in pain. It's face then became the target of an uppercut by Dragon, sending the Tenga to stumble back in pain, barely keeping itself from blacking out. It's efforts were in vain as Dragon quickly twisted and bashed his heel into its face.

Dragon turned around and blocked a claw strike by a Tenga. Then he blocked a strike from the Tenga's other hand. Dragon looked into the Tenga's eyes, but saw a faint orange light coming from its mouth. Thinking quickly, Dragon ducked and kicked the Tenga in the chin, yelling "Dragon Launch!"

The Tenga's gaze turned skyward, and so did the fireball that it shot out of its mouth. Dragon stood up, only to see the light once again coming from the Tenga's mouth. Dragon backhanded the Tenga and, as it turned a different direction, it shot out a fireball that hit one of its friends. Dragon quickly punched out with his left hand towards the Tenga's face and narrowly missed. As he did, he reached his hand around the back of the Tenga's head and grabbed its beak from the Tenga's left. With his other hand, he grabbed the Tenga's head from the other side and twisted as hard as he could, causing a sickening _*SNAP*_ to sound through the battleground.

Dragon backed up from the now dead Tenga to see that its friends had surrounded him. Dragon put one hand behind his back and with the other, made a 'come here' motion. The Tenga obliged and charged him. Dragon ducked and yelled out "Dragon Gale!"

Dragon's attack knocked all of them to the ground just as he wanted it to. As they hit the ground, he jumped up, flipped in the air into an axe kick, hitting one Tenga in the head. A few seconds later, the other Tenga got back up, but that one didn't. The remaining Tenga charged Dragon, but he was ready. A year of fighting against Maito Gai and Neji Hyūga had accustomed him to blocking attacks from every direction. Dragon was dancing around the Tenga, moving past all of their attacks like the seasoned fighter he was. As he was blocking and dodging though, his mind was running at a mile a minute. He was analyzing every attack that the Tenga were sending his way, waiting until he found-_'An opening!'_

Maybe it was the fact that the Tenga hadn't been landing any hits on him. Maybe it was that they were giving up, or tired. Or maybe it was pure coincidence. But at that moment, the Tengas had a pause in their seemingly endless assault at the same time that Dragon had dodged the strike of the only attacking Tenga. Utilizing that advantage, Dragon quickly punched the Tenga in the face twice, kneed it in the gut, grabbed it by the feathers on the back of its head and the bottom of its vest, and threw it headfirst into the gut of a second Tenga. Dragon ducked low, twisted in a circle, and performed the Dragon Gale, knocking another Tenga to the ground. Still turning, Dragon stood up to his full height, jumped in the air, and performed the Dragon Wind, sending another Tenga flying back. As he landed, Dragon landed facing the last remaining Tenga surrounding him. Dragon dodged the claw strike from the Tenga, then grabbed its arm. With its arm in his grip, Dragon held it with one hand, and with the other, put his hand on the elbow. He quickly broke the elbow and bent the arm back, causing the Tenga to scream in pain. As it was screaming, Dragon pulled on the arm, causing the Tenga to stumble towards him. As the Tenga was stumbling forward, he kneed it in the gut, causing it to black out.

While Dragon was mutilating the Tenga, Falcon was holding his own. Falcon dodged the claw strike from a Tenga, but then was hit in his back as a Tenga fired a fireball at him. Falcon was about to turn around, but the orange light from the Tenga in front of him signaled it was about to fire. Seeing this, Falcon hopped six inches off the ground, and used his power of flight to quickly shoot to the right. As he landed, he quickly ducked under a punch from a Tenga, then kicked the Tenga in its beak. He followed that up with a punch to the face and a fast kick to the knee. The Tenga dropped to one knee from the pain, which let Falcon kick it in the temple, sending it down from the count. As another Tenga charged him, Falcon quickly grabbed its' arm and flew into the air. As he flew in the air, he turned towards the ground and slammed the Tenga headfirst into the ground. Then, Falcon went flying towards the other Tenga, using the one in his arms as a battering ram. Using that Tenga, he took out two more, leaving him only two to fight. Falcon threw the Tenga in his arms away and landed. As he landed, he was being attacked by the last two Tenga, desperately trying to hit him. Try as they might, they didn't land a single hit on him. When one made a mistake to try and kick him, Falcon caught the kick, then levitated in the air, twisted, then slammed the Tenga into the ground, hitting the back of his head. As the last one tried to run away, Falcon thought _'Hmm…I wonder how tough that vest they all wear is?'_

Falcon took flight, flew in a giant circle to build up speed, then sped at the Tenga with his full speed. As he was going, he pulled his fist back, and at the right time, punched the Tenga in it's back. As he did, he heard a scream, and heard and felt the Tenga's vertebrae break under his hand. As Falcon landed, he thought _'I said it once, and I'll say it again. These powers are awesome!'_

After clearing out the Tenga around them, Dragon and Falcon went up to meet with the ninja they had saved. Falcon said "Are you all alright?"

The leader of them, a Jōnin by the look of him, said "We're fine, thanks. But how did you-"

They were unable to continue their speech as they saw a purple flash, signaling more backup had come. And come it did. In the form of-

As Dragon saw their new competition, he said with excitement "Two Cyber-Tengas."

Falcon, always looking for a good fight, was almost giddy when he said "One for each of us."

Dragon said "But to take them on, we're gonna need a bit more power. So, shall we?"

Falcon said "Do it."

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

While Wolf and Hitori were tearing through the backup Tenga, they were getting looks of hate from the Iwagakure ninja, specifically the Jōnin. Wolf had half a mind to confront them about it, but he decided that defeating the Tenga came first. With Hitori on his side, the Tenga were just small fry and easily defeated. The last thing Wolf expected was to be hit with a sword slash. Wolf let out an exclamation of pain and dropped to one knee as he wasn't expecting the pain. He heard the screams of a man and quickly turned around to see that Hitori had tackled one of the Iwagakure nin and was growling at him. Being at the mercy of a small-horse-sized wolf-dog hybrid should've scared the shit out of the man, but his expression was stony as he said "Ninja of this village! Defend your home from these demons! Let them regret the day they ever crossed Iwagakure no Sato!"

The other ninja of Iwa then quickly started to move towards Wolf and Hitori, but Crane's arrows shot at their feet stopped them from getting too close. Through their mental link, Crane said _"Kiba, get out of there!"_

Wolf quickly hopped on Hitori, who used his powerful legs to jump over all of the Iwa ninja and retreat to safety.

As this happened, Wolf said over their link _"What the hell happened over there?"_

Crane said _"I don't know, but for some reason, you seem to be hated by them. Maybe they ran into you last week?"_

Wolf groaned and replied _"Your sense of humor is getting as lame as your boyfriends', Hinata. But why would they have attacked me?"_

Ōkamiseirei decided to jump in on their conversation. He sarcastically said _**"I don't know. Maybe because you're someone they've never seen before, who just suddenly appeared in their village around the same time as a Tenga attack, and started displaying abilities that even the best of ninja would be hard-pressed to match."**_

Wolf muttered _"You don't have to be a dick about it. I was just asking a question."_

Ōkamiseirei said _**"Well, someone had to say it. If it wasn't for the fact that the Hokage probably told them to treat you guys nicely, even Konohagakure would've killed you guys on sight. You can't just go into a foreign village and expect to be treated like honored guests. But for now, just keep doing what you were told to by Falcon. But keep on the move. They can't hit what they can't catch."**_

Wolf nodded and hopped off Hitori. They both split up, thinking that they could do more apart than together, and started tearing through the Tenga. They never stayed at one spot too long so that the Ninja wouldn't get the opportunity to challenge them.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

As Dragon and Falcon crossed their arms across their chests, they both simultaneously yelled,

"Ninjetti! Falcon Spirit, Ranger Form!"

"Ninjetti! Dragon Spirit, Ranger Form!"

As they spoke the phrases, they were both transformed into their Ranger Forms, where Falcon quickly materialized his wings in cape form. As they did, they heard gasps from the Ninja around them. They paid it no mind though, as they both ran towards the Cyber-Tenga. Falcon shot a pencil thin Judgment Cut at the Cyber-Tenga, who easily took flight and went over it. As the Tenga were in the sky, they started to shoot fireballs at the two Rangers. Falcon quickly formed his wings to block the ones aimed for him, whereas Dragon took all the shots to the Dragon Shield, causing him to barely feel anything. As the onslaught kept coming, Falcon spread his wings wide and took off, flying towards the Cyber-Tengas. The Tengas kept firing their fireball shots, but with his wings out, Falcon was able to dodge every one of them. As Falcon got closer, he swung his sword, shooting out a pencil thin Judgment Cut again. Only, because of their mechanical eye, the Cyber-Tenga were able to move out of the way. Falcon thought _'Those damn eyes are getting on my last nerve.'_

Falcon flew at the nearest Tenga, but it just used it's jetpack to fly away. As Falcon chased it he shot another Judgment Cut at it, but the damn thing just used the jets on its side to dodge. _'Those jets are annoying too.'_

The Tenga kept flying away, and Falcon flapped his wings harder. As soon as Falcon got within distance to hit it with his sword, he saw the other Cyber-Tenga appear underneath him and shoot him in the chest. Falcon let out a grunt of pain and pulled away before it could hit him again.

As this was going on, Dragon was stuck on the ground, forced to watch and do nothing. Dragon looked around for anything that could be helpful. He saw kunai on the ground, but thought _'No good. The metal it's covered up in is too strong for a kunai to pierce through. What can I throw up there?'_

Dragon looked to his hip and saw his Dragon Dagger. _'Hmm…I could launch this. But if I miss, I'm defenseless. ..I have to try.'_

Dragon then spoke over their mental connection. _"Naruto-sempai. Try to hold one still."_

"_Just what do you think I've been trying to do?!"_

"_I need your help on this. Just hold one still, and I'll take care of it."_

"_How?"_

"_No time to explain. Please, do it."_

"…_Ok."_

Falcon flew in a loop, dodging another fireball, then went for a headfirst dive into one of the Cyber-Tenga. Falcon dodged out of the way of all of the fireballs his target shot at him. The other one started shooting at him too, but Falcon just grunted and took the shots. Falcon was about to hit his target, but he saw something weird. On the right side of its torso, the nodes were moving and slightly glowing. Thinking quickly, Falcon charged up a Judgment Cut in his sword and kept flying forward. At the last second, the Cyber-Tenga activated the nodes on its right side, sending it flying to its left, just as Falcon expected it to. By the time the jets kicked in, Falcon's sword was already in motion, swinging to the Cyber-Tenga's eventual position and shooting out the Judgment Cut. The Judgment Cut hit its' target dead center as it crashed into the nodes and destroyed them. Falcon quickly flipped in the air, then took off for that Tenga, being able to get a grip on it. _"Lee, whatever you're gonna do, do it now!"_

"_Hai, sempai" _came the reply as Dragon already had his dagger in his hand. Using his telekinesis, Dragon shot the dagger out of his hand as fast as he possibly could. The dagger lodged itself in the back of the Cyber-Tenga, causing it to scream, and it's jet to malfunction. Falcon let the Cyber-Tenga go as it crashed into the ground, leaving it to Dragon's mercies.

Dragon was itching for a fight. As soon as he saw the Cyber-Tenga falling out of the ground, he was racing towards it. The Cyber-Tenga was unconsciously flipping through the air so it had no idea which way was up, and wasn't able to save itself. As soon as he got close to it, Dragon hopped in the air, spun around, and yelled "Dragon Wind!"

The kick was so powerful, the Cyber-Tenga rocketed towards one of the buildings around them and crashed through the wall. As it went in there, it finally got it's bearings and stood up, amazed at the size of the dent in its' torso armor. But it also heard screams as it looked to see a woman, and two small kids crouched in a corner. As it turned their way, their screams increased. The Cyber-Tenga moved towards them and grabbed one of the children. The Tenga thought _'This could make a good shield.'_

Whether it was right or not was about to be tested as Dragon raced through the hole the Tenga made, only to see what happened. He saw the woman screaming and clutching her other child as close as she could. As she saw him, she said "Please! Please save my baby!"

Dragon thought _'Easier said than done.'_

Dragon looked around the entire room, looking for something he could use to help. He eventually saw a knife on the floor. Thinking quickly, Dragon put his hands out and said "I surrender. Please, let the boy go."

As Dragon had his hands out, he used one to guide the knife to eye level. Dragon said "There's no reason to hurt the-WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT'S THAT?!"

Dragon pointed exactly to where the knife was. The Cyber-Tenga turned its head in that direction, only for the knife to make a beeline for its organic eye. As it dug itself deep in there, the Cyber-Tenga screamed in pain, giving Dragon the time he needed. Dragon shot forward and kicked the Cyber-Tenga in its arm, causing it to drop the boy. Dragon then punched the Cyber-Tenga in its mechanical eye, causing it to break. As the Cyber-Tenga was now blind, it started swinging around wildly. Dragon ducked and rolled behind it and retrieved his weapon, causing a torrent of purple blood to spill out of the Tenga's back. The Tenga didn't have to worry about that though as Dragon lodged the Dragon Dagger in the back of the Tenga's neck. As soon as it hit the ground, he turned to the family to see if they were alright. Luckily they were fine. Dragon then turned around to leave, but before he could, he heard a voice say "I don't know who you are, but thank you."

As he turned to face the woman who spoke, he said "Anytime, ma'am."

Dragon then jumped out of the hole in the wall and raced away.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

Now that one of the Cyber-Tenga was taken out, it made taking the second one out easier. Falcon held his sword up vertically and muttered "It's been a while since I've done this."

He spoke up and said "Slice them to ribbons, Takaseirei!"

Falcon's sword then glowed white while the bladed edge glowed golden. Then sword then shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, all of which flew towards the Cyber-Tenga. The Cyber-Tenga tried to run away, but before it could, it was surrounded below and on all sides by the sword shards. The Tenga looked up, and tried to move for the top of the enclosing dome, only to be met by a charging Falcon who tackled it back into the dome. As Falcon kept an iron grip on the Tenga, the blade shards moved closer and closer. But before the Tenga could be impaled, it took off skyward with Falcon in tow. As Falcon's grip started to slip, he thought _'What I wouldn't give for super strength right now.'_

As his grip got weaker and weaker, Falcon mentally commanded the blade shards to regroup to the hilt held in his hand. As the blades got closer, Falcon's grip got weaker and weaker. Eventually, the worst happened and Falcon accidentally let go. As he was falling, he fell into the cloud of his blade shards, which quickly reformed the Falcon Sword. Not wasting a second, Falcon shot a pencil-thin Judgment Cut that raced forward and bisected the Cyber-Tenga. Falcon quickly turned upside down, activated his wings, and flew towards the ground. He landed, meeting Dragon where they took off from. As he landed, he said "You took out the other one, right?"

Dragon mock-glared behind his helmet and said "I'm appalled that you have to ask. Of course I did."

Falcon chuckled a bit and said "Good job, Dragon. Now, let's try to-"

Before Falcon could finish his thought, Dragon pushed him to the side. As Falcon landed on the ground, he looked back to see what was wrong, only to see Dragon taking a torrent of small, but fast moving rocks to the chest. Looking where it came from, Falcon thought _'Those ungrateful bastards!'_

The Doton Jutsu was originating from an Iwa Jōnin that they had just saved. Falcon said "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?! We just saved your life!"

The man said "As if we'd let you leave here alive. Not after what you did to our village."

As the other Iwa nin were listening in on what was going down, they started to move closer to Falcon and Dragon. Before they could get too close though, they heard a roar and Hitori and Wolf stopped by, with Crane in tow. As the team assembled, Crane shot an arrow at the Jōnin's chest, forcing him to cancel the Jutsu and jump away. The Ninjetti Warriors stood in a circle, facing outward, all in defensive positions. Falcon said "What do you mean? We've never been to this village before in our lives."

Another man said "After what your red friend did to our Jōnin force? Don't play dumb you bastards!"

Crane said "The Red Ranger?"

Dragon groaned and said "Him again?"

Wolf said "Why does that guy have to ruin our rep? We do that enough to ourselves."

Falcon muttered "Speak for yourself."

Falcon then spoke up and said "The Red Ranger isn't part of our group at all. As a matter of fact, we're directly opposing him. Whatever he did, we're sorry for, but we had no part of it."

Another Jōnin said "As if we'll believe it from you. You'll say anything to cover your asses."

An unknown voice above them said "Y'know, you should listen to them."

As everyone turned to the voice, they were greeted to seeing the Red Ranger in Ninja Form dropping to the ground and landing in front of Falcon and between the Iwa nin. He pointed to the Ninjetti Warriors and said "As if I'd ever join up with these weak pieces of trash."

Falcon said "You! Just what do you want anyway?"

Siemon chuckled a bit behind his suit and said "I just wanted to fuck with you guys a bit."

Dragon said "And the attack on Iwa?"

Siemon shrugged and said "Rito and I were bored."

Crane said, with clear anger in her voice "So you staged an attack on this village and tried to massacre it's people all because you were bored? What kind of a monster are you?"

Siemon waved his hands in front of him and said "Hey, don't blame me. It was Orochimaru's idea. I just went with it. And another thing. You have a lot of anger in your voice. You let stuff get to you so much. You're horrible at hiding your emotions. How the hell did you ever make it as a Shinobi?"

Crane narrowed her eyes behind her helmet and balled her fists up. Hearing him say all those things had brought up everything that she thought she got past. People talking behind her back. Them saying that she was too nice, or too caring to ever make it in the Shinobi World. The worst thing was that her family members were some of the main perpetrators. Her father almost gave up on her before she graduated, causing her low confidence to become almost nonexistent. At one point, she even overheard him basically saying to Kurenai-sensei 'She's your problem now.' Luckily, with her extra training, she was starting to turn that opinion around, but her father was still VERY far from winning Father of the Year. And Neji, that bastard.

She heard Kijuukiseirei's voice in her head say _**"Calm down, young one. He's just trying to rile you up. Don't let him win."**_

Siemon smirked behind his and thought _'It looks like I'm getting to her. Good. I wanna see Pinky lose her cool again.'_

Siemon continued. "Are you even a Shinobi? Or did Bird Boy here just pick you up off the street because he thought you were eye candy?"

Crane gritted her teeth as everything came up to the front of her mind. She yelled "Shut the hell up!"

THAT made everyone, even the Red Ranger, do a double take. Their thoughts were the same _'Did she just curse?'_

Falcon, the first to get over it, said "I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass today."

Siemon was about to ready another witty retort, but he heard a loud growling and looked at the direction it came from. Siemon muttered "Shit. The Tsuchikage."

He turned to the others and said "Well, I guess the 'Fuck with the Losers' section of my day is over with. See ya!"

Siemon turned towards the gate of the village and took off towards it, knocking down any ninja in his way. As he was going, Crane took off chasing him, leaving the others behind. Naruto mentally said _"Hinata, wait. We need to take him on as a-"_

She cut him off and said _"Forget that! I'm taking him down NOW!"_

She cut the connection before he could say anything else. The others were about to give chase, but someone launched a Jutsu at them. That started a full blown attack against them, with the Iwa Jōnin all attacking them. They weren't able to help Crane. She was alone.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

As Siemon started hopping through one of the many valleys that hid Iwagakure no Sato, he heard something whistling through the air, then blow up half a foot away from his head. He turned around and saw that he was being chased by Crane in her Ranger Form. She started firing off more and more arrows, each of them narrowly missing him. He thought _'Those arrows are getting closer. And faster too. If she keeps this up, she's gonna become a big pain in the ass. …But she is about the only long-range support they have. Without her, they're screwed royally.'_

As a plan started to form in Siemon's mind, he took off faster, causing Crane to speed up to catch him. _'I won't let him talk down to me like that anymore!'_ Crane had had it with people trying to talk down to her like she was less than them. It was time for some well-deserved payback. She started to increase the amount of arrows she was firing, forcing Siemon to move out of the way. After chasing him for about a mile, she saw him jump to the wall of the valley and move up it. She quickly followed, being led a hundred feet up. As she reached there, she saw him in his Ranger Form waiting for her with his sword out. She ran towards him and started shooting arrows, but he blocked them all. He said "I see that you've decided to come out without the others to protect you. That was probably the dumbest decision you could ever make. The weakling damsel in distress trying to take on the bad guy by herself? (Snorts)Yeah, that always ends well."

Crane screamed in frustration and started shooting more. Siemon saw that her aim was getting worse, and thought _'Jackpot.'_

As he saw her start sending elemental arrows, Siemon said "Rule the Frozen Lands, Goriraseirei!"

His sword gained an icy blue aura as he blocked every shot of hers and sent an icy crescent of energy towards her. Crane ducked under the attack. But as she came up, Siemon was right in her face. He grabbed her arms so that she couldn't shoot off any arrows, then drove his knee into her gut. As she dropped to her knees, she also dropped her bow. Siemon grabbed her bow and said "This is what you use to fight? You are so stupid, it's pitiful. This might work on long range, but when the enemy gets this close, what will you do? 'Oh, that'll never happen because I'm a long range fighter.' That's probably what you were thinking. But look at what just happened! I just tore through your long range offense, which sucks in my honest opinion, and got up close. You couldn't even take a fighting stance before I left you on the ground, a half second away from throwing up your lunch."

Siemon snapped her bow with his hands, threw them to his side, and said "It's because of thinking like that that you are now the weakest link in the Ninjetti Warriors. That's all you'll ever be, you ignorant pink bitch. All you will ever be is a ball and chain, holding everyone back."

Crane yelled "That's not true! I'm not holding everyone back!"

Siemon laughed and said "It is true! And it always will be, until you can at least land a hit on me."

Siemon turned his back on her and started walking away. As he was walking, he said "Boy am I glad you're not my teammate. I'd have killed myself a long time ago having to cover you."

All the while that Siemon was talking, Crane's mind started to play tricks on her. At this point, it wasn't even Siemon's voice that she was hearing. It was combination of everyone that had ever made her feel bad in her life. It was like she was surrounded by them all, with all of them saying horrible things about her at once. She could hear her father saying she was weak. She could her Neji saying she was worthless. She could hear everyone making fun of her because of her feelings for Naruto. It got to be too much, to the point that Crane screamed out loud.

She got up on her feet and charged Siemon, still yelling. She jumped in the air and led with a kick that hit nothing but air. As she landed, she felt Siemon drive his elbow into her side, then punch her in her stomach. After that, she felt herself go airborne as he picked her up and slammed her so hard she thought she broke a bone. Siemon said "Like I said before. Weak."

Siemon then teleported away, leaving Crane on the ground. She stayed that way, not thinking, not speaking, not even moving. As if she was a statue.

It was ten minutes later that Hitori found her like that and lifted her to his back. He then teleported away with her to their base so she could be healed. As she was laid on a bed in the medical room and being healed by Kijuuki, she still didn't say a word.

Naruto, who was outside the medical room, said "I think what that bastard said really got to her."

Kiba, who was standing beside Naruto, scoffed and said "No way. Hinata's as tough as iron now that she's part of the Ninjetti Warriors. You've seen that she's gotten better at handling Neji."

Lee shook his head and said "It's not that easy, Kiba-san. Just because she got him to stop giving her new mental scars doesn't mean that the old ones have healed."

Naruto gave Lee a quizzical look. He said "But what could she be hurting about? I mean, our relationship is fine. Her father is finally letting up on her. Neji isn't even bothering her. From what she tells me, she has no problems."

Lee looked to Naruto and said "And you believed her?"

"What does that mean?"

"Naruto, you keep everything that's troubling you bottled up because you don't like burdening others with your problems. What makes you think Hinata-chan isn't the same way?"

"Hmm…I guess I never thought about that."

Anything else they were about to say was interrupted as the door to the medical room opened. Hinata walked out of the room and walked right past them all. Naruto quickly caught up to her and walked beside her. He said "Uuh, Hinata-chan, how are you feeling?"

Hinata looked in the opposite direction from him as she said "I feel fine."

Naruto quickly moved to her other side so she could see him, and said "Well, do you wanna go get something to eat with me?"

Hinata turned her gaze towards the ground as she said "No, I'm not feeling hungry."

Naruto said "Well, how about we go take a-"

Hinata cut him off "Naruto, I just wanna be alone right now, okay?"

Before Naruto could retort, she teleported away, leaving him standing in the hall alone.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

After teleporting away, Hinata quickly went home. When she got there, she decided to go to her room. She cut through the garden of the Hyūga Compound to get there faster, only to run into her father and sister practicing Jyūken. She ignored them as she walked past, not meeting their gaze at all. As she left the garden and went into the hall, she heard a voice say "So the spoiled Hyūga princess thinks that she's too good to even look at the other family members?"

Hinata instantly went from sad to pissed. She turned around, faced the culprit(Neji), and punched him in his nose. As he was reeling from the hit, she kneed him in the gut, grabbed him by his shirt, and pinned him to the wall. She said "Unless you want me to test out that Caged Bird Seal of yours, I'd suggest you shut your damn mouth, Neji!"

Hinata then tossed him aside and walked away, still mad. What she didn't know was that she had the undivided attention of everyone in the hallway, and word about what she just did would spread throughout the village within the hour. But she didn't care. At that point, Hinata didn't care about anything. She just wanted to be alone.

As she got to her room, she closed the curtains and lay in her bed. She just sat there in the darkness for the rest of the day. After what she did to Neji, no one knocked on her door. _'Am I really as worthless as he said? Do I really bring them all down? …When we were fighting the Cyber-Tenga, I was the only one that Naruto-kun felt he needed to help. Even though Lee hadn't been one of the Ninjetti Warriors for even a month, Naruto felt that I needed more help than him. I had my bow broken a lot of times, whereas the others keep their weapons in perfect condition. I was completely beaten by the Red Ranger, twice at least. The last time we fought him, I couldn't even land a hit on him, even though the others have already done more than that at least.'_

While she was thinking this, she was reliving all the moments. She was remembering how much Naruto wanted to help her in the Virtual Reality room.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

_Crane stood up on her legs, but couldn't dodge the fireball that was shot at her. She was hit and she heard Naruto yell out through their mental connection "Hinata-chan!"_

_Naruto yelled out "Takaseirei, put me in there. I need to help her."_

_Takaseirei said __**"Naruto, this is training. She has to go through this. It is the only way she will be ready for the real thing."**_

_Naruto retorted "Are you crazy? She's about to die out-"_

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

She also remembered the first time she fought against the Red Ranger.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

_The Red Ranger took off for Hinata. He ran forward, blocking or dodging many of her arrows. Eventually, he got too close for her to shoot. He started swinging his sword at Crane, forcing her to dodge. He brought his sword up and slashed at Crane's Bow, breaking it completely. Crane could only look at the two halves of her weapon before she was slashed across the chest._

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

Even when she tried to take him by surprise, she could never hit him.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

_Naruto and the others snuck out of the clearing. Less than a minute later, the Ninjetti Warriors appeared in a flash of light. When they appeared, Siemon turned to them and said "What? No Green? White and Blue show up with Pinkie here, but not Green? Just how stupid are you three, to bring the little GIRL to the fight and not the only one of you who can match me in a fair battle? This has got to be the most disappointing day of my-WHOA!"_

_Siemon was cut off as he had to dodge two arrows shot at him from Crane's Bow._

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

Hinata thought _'I just have to face it. I'm worthless. All this time, I've dragged everyone down. Everyone's been covering me and I've just been comfortable letting them do all the hard work. How can I even call myself their teammate after that? How can I even call myself Naruto's girlfriend after that? I'm just his deadweight.'_

At that time, Hinata did something she promised herself she'd never do again because of someone else's words. She cried her eyes out. She cried and cried until it was dark out.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(Enemy's unknown lair)

Unknown to the Ninjetti Warriors, their battle today was watched in the enemy's lair. Not just anywhere, though. The battle watched in a special room of theirs that Siemon had nicknamed the War Room. According to Rito, when they built the base, they planned this room to be the place where they planned all their attacks. Siemon, who was one of the rooms' occupants, thought _'If only we cleaned these damn cobwebs out of here.'_

The War Room was rectangular, with the only exit/entrance on one of the longer walls. The wall opposite the door was completely, as was the wall with the door. The only thing in the room was a rectangular desk. At one head of the table sat Rito. There were also seats all along the side of the table, one of which, Siemon was in, but not at the other end of the table. The wall behind that end had gigantic screens on it. Of those screens, only one of them was on. On the screen was a recording of Crane's actions in the Iwa battle. As they were watching it, Rito said "Taking advantage of their best long-range support? Forcing her to doubt herself? That was a pretty good idea, Simon."

Siemon said, through gritted teeth, "It's _Siemon. _ Not Simon. And I know it's a good idea. I came up with it after all. But I have to say that this entire day was a win for us. Sending the Tenga down so that we can watch their fights and get a feel for their techniques. Genius."

Sitting opposite Rito was a man that gave Siemon the creeps. Every time the man looked at him, Siemon just wanted to use the Ape Sword to freeze him like an ice pop. The man, Orochimaru, said "This was hardly 'Genius' as you call it. Sacrifice a few pawns to learn the abilities of your enemies. Simple tactics."

Siemon said "Well, at least we have something on those good-for-nothing brats."

Orochimaru said "Yes, that is true. I just wish we could've forced the Blue one to use that 'Surging Hunter' technique. I would love to study that technique. If only I had access to this 'Morphin' Grid' that powers them, I could replicate it."

A new voice scoffed and said **"Like that'll ever happen." **

They turned to the voice to see that it was a man. The man was 6'2", well built, and had shaggy black hair. He was wearing black shoes with a red check on the side and red shoelaces. He wore red pants, a red T-shirt, and a thin black vest over it. The man seemed to have impressive upper body strength, based on the fact that his biceps were huge. He also wore black fingerless gloves to hide the scars he had. His eyes were red, and he had a thin red ring around the outside of his eyes. Around his neck was a mechanical collar to match the bracelets on his wrists and the ones on his ankles. What set this man apart was that his clothes looked really different than what everyone else they had ever seen before wore.

The man continued speaking, saying **"If I had to guess, the only Ninjetti Spirit that would accept you as an acolyte would be the Cobra Spirit, and we got rid of his scaly, backstabbing ass years ago."**

Orochimaru said "That's too bad. I'm sure the two of us could've learned so much from each other."

The man said **"Yeah, like how to get your asses kicked by the Ninjetti. And by the way, your stupid plan of trying to discourage the Crane acolyte won't work."**

Siemon said "Oh really? How do you know?"

Siemon thought _'If he knows anything about their real identities, he might let it slip now.'_

The man continued **"I know Kijuukiseirei. Her acolytes might seem like petite, easy-to-hurt women, but they always have more to them than that. Kijuuki has a special eye for this type of person. The type that have an inner strength so great that everyone underestimates it. The type of person who can fall down, but when they get up, they become stronger than they ever were before. I don't exactly know who Kijuuki's acolyte is, but I can guaran-damn-tee you that what Siemon did to her will do nothing but build her up stronger than she ever was before. You guys screwed yourselves royally when you tried to mess with her."**

After the man said that, the replay of the battle in Iwa played where Crane screamed and cussed out Siemon. Siemon, who saw it, chuckled and said "Does that look like someone who will be able to overcome themselves?"

The man smiled and said **"It may not seem like it now, but trust me. What you did will only make her stronger."**

Siemon said "Let's test that. Rito, are Cyclops and Oculous ready?"

Rito said "Yep, they just got here. You gonna take them down to have some fun?"

Siemon smirked and said "You know that's right."

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(20 minutes later)

Twenty minutes after Siemon's and Rito's conversation ended, Hinata heard Kijuukiseirei say **"Hinata, there's an attack in Wave Country. Rito and two unknown monsters are causing havoc."**

Hinata stayed on her bed, acting as if she didn't even hear her. Kijuuki said **"Hinata, I know that the Red Ranger's words might have hurt, but you can't let that get in the way of you helping people."**

Hinata still stayed on the bed, not moving a muscle. She thought _'If I go, what's the point anyway? The only thing I'll do is drag the team down. Maybe it's better if I don't help them out here.'_

Kijuuki said **"Hinata, please. You can't let them-"**

Kijuuki was cut off as Hinata closed their mental connection.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(In Wave Country)

As Siemon and his two buddies marched down the street of a very familiar town in Wave, the people were giving them a wide berth. That was, until Siemon felt a rock hit him in the side of the head. As he turned to where the rock came from, it was a little boy who threw it. The kid picked up another one and tossed it at him, but Siemon easily dodged it. He said "Oh, so this kid thinks that he has guts? We'll see about that. Tengas!"

At Siemon's command, thirty Tenga and two Cyber-Tenga appeared in the street, causing mass hysteria. The people quickly raced into their houses, leaving the boy alone in the street. Siemon said "Kid, you might as well run. You have no chance of stopping me."

The kid said "That's what you think. You're nothing but some loser trying to play bully. Well, guess what, you wannabe Ninjetti Warrior, we're not taking it anymore. Wave Country has already bowed down to one tyrant, and hell will freeze over before we bow down to another!"

Siemon looked around to see if the kid had any backup. He didn't. Siemon chuckled a bit and said "Well, it looks like you're alone in your defense, kid. Everyone else ran like dogs with their tails inbetween their legs as soon as we came around."

Siemon was expecting to see the kid sweat, to see him stutter and not look him in the eye(well, visor, but you get the point). Instead, the kid was looking directly into his visor, eyes filled with hope, determination, and an unbelievable level of confidence. The kid smirked at Siemon and said "Are you sure they ran? Or did they just have me distract you while they did THIS!"

At the boys' yell, the roofs of the buildings surrounding them were filled to the brim with people, all of them strapped with armor and crossbows. The alleys inbetween their houses had people pouring out of them with swords, knives, gardening scythes, pitchforks, and all other kinds of weapons. Siemon and his group didn't have time to marvel at this display as, a split second after the roof people appeared, they were being bombarded with arrows. Before any of them could even get airborne, four Tenga were hit with headshots from the crossbows. Another two were killed from the sheer number of arrows shot in them.

As the people were fighting, two flashes of blue, one of white, and one of green deposited the Ninjetti Warriors at the fight. As he saw them, Siemon said "Oh, so it's just you three now? So you guys also realized that Pinky was deadweight and dropped her, huh?"

Falcon said "You crossed the line there, monkey boy. I'm taking you down!"

Falcon materialized his wings and took off towards Siemon, leaving Dragon and Wolf to look around. As they were looking around, they saw that there were two Cyber-Tenga along with two robotic beings just taking in the scenery. Wolf said "Dragon, we're gonna be spread a bit thin until Crane gets here. So I'll take the two Cyber-Tenga and cover the villagers. You think you can take those two monsters alone?"

Dragon said "I'll have to."

Wolf nodded. He said "Hitori, let's go!"

Hitori roared in anticipation, sending a shiver of pain down the backs of the Tenga, while it oddly gave the villagers more courage and hope. Both Wolf and Hitori disappeared from their positions. As they did, the Cyber-Tenga simultaneously went airborne, causing Wolf and Hitori to swipe nothing but air. That didn't stop them as they tracked them on the ground, though. That left Dragon alone with the two unknown people. Dragon said "May I ask the names of who I'm fighting?"

The robotic beings looked fairly humanoid in appearance. One had white armor with black armor making up his joints, while the other had black armor with white armor forming the joints. They had a glowing gem on their chests that had four dashes on it like a rifle scope. They each only had one eye(which was also a gem), with the armor of their heads forming over it to look like a rifle scope. If not for the color swap, they could've passed as twins. They both had one red eye gem and one green chest gem. (Once again, I think I did a terrible job describing this guy. Go to my profile and click on the link at the bottom. From there, type the name 'Hades God Cyclops' into the search bar and there you go. For Oculous, he's just a black version of Cyclops.)

The one with the white armor said "I am the best precision shot this side of the Andromeda Galaxy. My name is Cyclops."

The black-armored one said "I am Oculous, the Army-Killer."

Together the two looked imposing. But their looks weren't the most alarming thing about them to Dragon. What was most alarming were the items they were carrying in their hands. Dragon mentally said _"Just what are those?"_

Ryūseirei said _**"Oh man. This is NOT good. Those are guns."**_

Dragon said _"And just what are guns?"_

"_**They're items that the universe has adopted as the main weapons of battle. The guy on the right is carrying what's called a machine gun. The machine gun might not have that much power behind it compared to other guns, but it's main power is it's speed. The ones from Earth could shoot almost five hundred bullets in a matter of seconds, and this one looks even more advanced than those. **_

"_**The one on the left is carrying what's called a sniper rifle. That blade on the front of it is called a bayonet. The sniper rifle is incredibly powerful. It might not be able to get through your Ranger Suit, but the sheer force of it hitting might still cause you some damage, especially since his looks much more advanced than the ones from Earth. That bayonet looks like it's also made of Culbrimant so you need to watch it. Also, the sniper rifle has incredible range. Some of the ones from earth could hit someone from 500 yards away. I'd say that the guy on the left is way more dangerous, but you can't take your eye of the right guy either."**_

"_Wasn't planning to."_

Dragon said "So, shall we begin?"

Cyclops chuckled a bit and said "I thought you'd never ask."

Oculous suddenly raised his machine gun, causing Ryūseirei to say _**"Lee, move!"**_

Dragon dived to the left, barely avoiding a hail of gunfire. Dragon kept moving, eventually breaking Oculous' line of sight by hiding behind a house. As he peeked over the edge, he saw Oculolus standing there alone, with the gun pointed directly at his head! Dragon quickly ducked back into cover, barely avoiding another bullet. Before he could exhale, Ryūseirei said _**"Those rounds are strong enough to go through stone, Lee. You need to get out of there."**_

Dragon took off running as the house he was hiding behind started to have bullet holes put in the wall. As he was moving, Dragon said _"I didn't see Cyclops there anymore. Where could he have gone?"_

Ryū said _**"He's a sniper. Snipers usually have to get to high up places far away so that they can shoot their targets without any repercussions. He's probably off to find a good spot. Give me a second…Okay. Ōkamiseirei said he'll look up what kind of gun Cyclops had. From there, I can determine his possible locations. But the longer this goes on, the bigger the chance that Oculous might hit an innocent bystander."**_

Dragon said _"I'll stop him."_

The Green Ranger looked ahead of him and saw a wooden fence. He quickly broke it and took one of the planks. He raced into the open, and before Oculous could pull the trigger, threw the plank as hard as he could. The plank hit Oculous in the hand, causing him to drop his gun. Before he could bend down to pick it up, he heard a voice yell "Dragon Blast!"

Oculous felt the material of the Green Ranger's foot hit him directly in the face and was sent flying back. As he got back up, he blocked two punches from Dragon, but didn't block the kick to the face Dragon hit him with. As Oculous backed up, he saw that Dragon was relentless, not giving him any breathing room whatsoever. As this was going on, Ryū said to Dragon _**"Lee, Ōkami's done. I know the specs of their weapons. I'll work on analyzing the possible locations next."**_

"_Understood."_

As Dragon went for a back kick to Oculous' chest, Oculous jumped over him and made a mad dive for his gun. Dragon turned and caught his foot before he could reach it, but Oculous started to dig into the dirt, using anything he could for leverage to pull himself towards the gun. Dragon wasn't having it though, and kept tight. That was, until he heard a faint 'pop' and felt himself take a few steps back. He looked to his chest to see that a small part of the Dragon Shield was smoking and that there was what looked like a crushed cone on the ground. Dragon thought _'Huh?'_ before he paid for his absent-mindedness. As he was hit on the Dragon Shield, it gave Oculous the opening he needed. He jumped forward, grabbed his gun, turned around, and fired a stream of bullets at Dragon's chest. At first Dragon took a few steps back from the sheer force of them, but then he started to resist the force, standing still. Oculous kept the trigger held down until he ran out of bullets in that clip. He said "Just what the hell is this? Why are the bullets having no effect?"

Dragon looked at the Dragon Shield and tapped it. He said "This is too strong for your pathetic bullets to get past."

Oculous stood up, and as he was putting a fresh clip into his gun, said "Well, let's see if your helmet is the same."

The so-called Army Killer leveled his gun at Dragon, only for Dragon to disappear. He heard Dragon's voice below him say "How about we not? Dragon Launch!"

Oculous was sent into the air. As Oculous was sent skyward, he saw a flash of green appear in front of him, then felt himself get hit with a seemingly endless barrage of melee attacks. As they reached the maximum height of Oculous' flight through the air, Dragon performed a series of super quick flips through the air, building up momentum. Right before Oculous started to fall back down to Earth(or Gwinnet, but you know what I mean), Dragon extended his foot during the flip and hit Oculous with his heel, yelling out "Dragon Hammer!"

Oculous rocketed towards the ground and cratered it upon landing.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(With Falcon)

As Falcon followed Siemon through the village, they came upon a deserted spot. Siemon stopped running and turned around, ready to fight Falcon. Falcon kept flying towards Siemon and let out a Judgment Cut. Siemon summoned the Ape Sword, focused energy through it, and used it to cut through the Judgment Cut. Then, he swung the sword in reverse, letting his own icy crescent of energy fly towards Falcon. Falcon flew higher to dodge the attack, then shot a pencil thin Judgment Cut at Siemon. Siemon blocked it with the flat edge of his sword, but as the attack dissipated, Siemon(and Falcon) saw that the attack had actually cut a small groove into Siemon's sword. Instead of being mad, Siemon smiled. He said "Wow, looks like Bird Brain here learned some new moves."

Falcon didn't say a word. Instead, he flew towards Siemon and tried to slash him, only for his sword to be blocked. Siemon laughed and said "Do you remember what happened last time we did this?"

Falcon didn't have to be reminded as he could feel his fingers going numb from the cold of the Ape Sword's aura. Falcon flew up a tiny bit, enough to spin and kick Siemon in the chest, knocking him back. Falcon landed and charged him again, crossing blades once again. Instead of holding him back this time, Falcon pulled his sword back, and ducked under the horizontal swing from Siemon while spinning. As he faced front again, he let out another Judgment Cut that hit Siemon in the stomach. Siemon was blasted back and hit his back on the ground, with Falcon flying after him. Falcon said "Slice him to ribbons, Takaseirei!"

His sword dissolved into a thousand white blade shards that charged after Siemon. They surrounded Siemon in a tornado, cutting him an innumerable amount of times. Falcon flew skyward while his blades were doing the damage to Siemon. As he reached a certain height, he took off for Siemon's position as fast as he could. He recalled the blade shards to reform his sword, charging it with energy while it was reforming. As Falcon got close enough, he yelled out "White Break!"

With his sword glowing white and gold, and with a speed faster than he had ever flown before, Falcon landed a direct hit on Siemon with the White Break. As Siemon got hit, he was sent flying back into a tree. As he hit the ground, Falcon said "You messed with the wrong person, monkey boy."

"**And you messed with the wrong Ranger, Bird Brain!"**

As Falcon looked at Siemon, he saw him standing up. When Wolf was hit with that attack, he could barely move without having pain shoot up his back, yet Siemon was moving just fine. Siemon's suit was torn, but it was stitching itself back together. But the worst part about it was the red aura surrounding him. Siemon let out a roar of rage as the aura took the form of a giant ape. Siemon, who was floating in the middle of all that energy, said **"You remember this form? It's great to put out new singles, but sometimes you just wanna return to the classics."**

Falcon narrowed his eyes behind his helmet and said "Bring it."

Siemon disappeared from where he was, only for Falcon to hear behind him **"Fire Style: Flame Stream!"**

Siemon let out a giant torrent of flame from his mouth. Falcon barely had time to move his wings in the way to block it. As the attack ended, he felt Siemon come forth and start pounding on his wings, giving them a beating. Falcon let off a Judgment Cut point blank at Siemon, giving him some breathing room. Falcon jumped back, only to see a red arm of energy following him. Falcon sent a Judgment Cut at it, which blew the arm off. But as soon as the chakra dissipated, another arm came from Siemon. Falcon easily cut that one down too. As two came at the same time, Falcon flew away, dodging them in the sky. But the arms kept following him like guided missiles. As Falcon was flying around, he heard a roar and saw that Siemon had jumped up at him!

Before he could do anything, he was tackled to the ground and slammed into it. Falcon mentally said _"How am I supposed to fight him in this state? He wiped the floor with us in this state before!"_

Takaseirei said _**"You have to do it Naruto. He won't let you go unless he's called away, and that doesn't look to be happening soon."**_

Falcon, getting aggravated at the situation, said _"It's just so freaking unfair. How come he gets to use his Bijū's chakra and I can't?"_

A third voice in Naruto's head said _**"Who says you can't?"**_

Takaseirei said _**"What? What do you mean by that?"**_

The third voice, Kyūbi, said _**"Whoever said that he couldn't use my chakra? The pure hatred and negative emotions in it might be damaging to his body, but he can still use it."**_

Takaseirei was momentarily stunned speechless at the Kyūbi's statement. Then, he screamed _**"And you chose just **_**now**_** to say something about it?"**_

Kyūbi said, in a tone that told them he was secretly laughing at them, said _**"You chose just now to task about it."**_

Before Takaseirei could retort, Naruto said _"Kyūbi, give it to me."_

Kyūbi blasted Falcon with a dose of his chakra as Siemon tried to punch him in the face. But as his fist neared the White Ranger, it felt like he hit a brick wall, yet he didn't make contact. Falcon said "You want power? Get a load of this!"

Falcon sent out a pulse of chakra from his body, which knocked Siemon back. As Siemon landed on the ground and got back up, he saw that Falcon was back to his feet. Falcon was hunched over a bit more than usual, but that wasn't the weirdest thing. The weirdest thing was the reddish-orange aura surrounding his body. Also, his sword was glowing, but instead of the usual white and gold, it was glowing bright orange. Siemon narrowed his eyes and said "So, you're a Jinchūriki like me, huh? Let's see if you can use your Bijū's chakra as well as I can."

Siemon disappeared, but Falcon could still follow him. Falcon turned around and blocked Siemon's chakra-covered punch. Siemon tried a flurry of punches that Falcon all blocked. Falcon jumped in the air, turned, and back-kicked Siemon, sending him back twenty feet. Falcon rushed forward to fight, but Siemon's chakra arms grabbed him and stopped his advancement. They picked him up and slammed him to the ground, but it did nothing to him. Falcon summoned his sword and used the power to cut through them.

Siemon glared and charged forward. Falcon held his sword over his shoulder and raced forward too. As he got close enough, Falcon let out a concentrated blast of chakra from his feet, propelling himself forward while charging the Falcon Sword up with the Kyūbi's chakra. Falcon yelled out **"EX STREAK!**

The attack was so strong that it cut through Siemon's chakra coating and hit him physically. As Siemon dropped to his knees, his Bijuu chakra gave away, leaving him on the ground, clutching his bleeding stomach. Falcon turned to see the Red Ranger on his knees and rushed forward to seize the opportunity. As he got three feet away, the reddish-orange aura around him suddenly disappeared. Falcon could only think _'Huh?'_ before reddish-orange bolts of electricity started to surround his body. Falcon let out a grunt of pain and dropped to one knee. Falcon said, through gritted teeth "What is this?"

Siemon, who turned to face Falcon, chuckled a bit. He said "Let me guess, first time using it's chakra? The pain is horrible at first, but you get used to it. Well, _I _did. You won't get the chance."

Siemon focused more chakra through his body and stood up to full height. He lifted his Ape Sword with one hand and focused his energy through it. But this time, instead of the Ape Sword gaining an icy blue aura, it gained a deep red aura. Siemon said "By the way, thanks for showing me we can focus demonic chakra through our weapons. You just gave me another advantage."

Siemon swung his sword down, but Falcon wasn't out of the game yet. Before Siemon could move his sword even an inch, Falcon stood back up to his feet, forcing himself to ignore the pain he was feeling. Falcon focused his regular energy through his sword, causing it to glow its' original white and gold. He yelled out "EX Shuffle!"

As Siemon's sword got close, Falcon took a step back, allowing the attack to pass harmlessly. Falcon then took a step forward, and swung his sword with all the power that he could. The attack sent Siemon flying back. Siemon hit the ground at the same time that Falcon fell to one knee again, not being able to stand up. Before he could do anything though, he heard a scream pierce the air. A split second after the scream stopped, Falcon was forcibly teleported somewhere in a flash of white light.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(With Lee)

As Oculous hit the ground and made a crater, Dragon landed beside him. Dragon walked towards Oculous and pulled out his Dragon Dagger. As he got ready to stab him, he felt something hit him in the back of his Dragon Shield. Dragon turned around to see if there was something there, but saw nothing. As he turned back, he saw Oculous moaning in pain, but rolling over to where he dropped his gun. Oculous reached his hand out to it, but Dragon got it first. Dragon tossed it into the air, then used the Dragon Dagger to cut it to pieces. Oculous screamed "No, my gun!"

Oculous let out a yell of rage and raced at Dragon. Dragon sheathed his dagger, bent his knees and waited for Oculous. When Oculous got close, Dragon lifted him and slammed him in the ground. Dragon quickly re-drew his Dagger and got ready to stab Oculous in the head, but he heard Ryūseirei in his head say _**"Lee, I finished the analysis. Cyclops is-"**_

Ryū didn't have time to deliver the rest of his message as Cyclops, from his hiding spot muttered "Jackpot" and shot Dragon in the back of the hand.

As the round impacted against his hand, Dragon let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain. He dropped to the ground, cradling his hand. He was also moaning in pain and wasn't able to stop the tears from the hit fall out of his eyes. Dragon, a warrior who was no stranger to pain, who punched through brick as if it was paper, and always carried around a well over one hundred pound shield, was moaning and crying in pain over what had just happened to him.

Oculous, with some effort stood up, as Wolf and Falcon both were teleported next to Dragon. Falcon said "Dragon, what happened?"

Dragon didn't seem to hear him as he was muttering "My hand. My hand."

Through their mental link, Ryū informed them _**"Cyclops shot him in the hand."**_

Falcon said back _"Shot him? What does that mean?"_

"_**No time! His hand is in bad shape. We gotta get him out of there."**_

Wolf replied _"What do you mean? His hand is fine."_ And Wolf was right, from a certain perspective. On the outside, Dragon's gloved hand had no damage at all. Hell, there wasn't even a mark.

"_**The bullet didn't do any outside damage. The Ranger Suits are too tough for that. But they did a lot of inside damage. Every bone in his palm is shattered, and his fingers aren't much better."**_

Before they could question Ryū more, Cyclops himself appeared. He walked over to Oculous and pointed his sniper rifle right at the Rangers. Before he could get a shot off though, Siemon appeared, huffing and puffing, and said "Cyclops, stand down. We're leaving."

Cyclops said "But Sie-"

Siemon roared "DON'T SAY MY NAME!"

Cyclops said "But sir, we can take them. They aren't that tough and one of them is already out of commission."

Siemon glared at Cyclops behind his visor. While his eyes weren't able to be seen, his voice showed the rage he was feeling. Siemon said "Do you see the condition we're in now? Your brother's weapon is destroyed and I'm hurt. We might have been able to still defeat them, but a certain _someone_ decided to leave his vantage point. And with how much damage you've done to Green with one bullet, they won't let you out of their sight now. Our only option is retreat."

Cyclops realized that the reason that his brother's gun was destroyed was because he didn't take the shot quick enough. Also, since he acted without thinking, he had just lost this battle for him and his brother. Realizing all this, Cyclops screamed in rage, the red eye of his flashing. After a few seconds, Cyclops stroked his chin, calming himself down and managing his anger. He said "Rangers, mark this moment. This is the only time that you will get a freebie from me. Next time, your lives are forfeit."

Cyclops, Oculous, and Siemon were all teleported away in a flash of purple light. Wolf said "Whew! We won!"

Falcon said "Don't get ahead of yourself, Wolf. We lost today. The only reason we're not dead is because the enemy messed up."

Wolf lowered his head a bit and said "True. By the way, just where the hell is Crane anyway? Why didn't she come?"

Falcon said "The only reason I can think of is that what happened earlier today is still affecting her."

Falcon and the others all teleported to Gamma IV and took Dragon to the medical room. As he was in there, Kijuuki, in human form, said "This isn't good. I can heal it, but he won't be able to hold anything with his right hand for a day or two. It's going to be practically useless."

Lee, who demorphed, said "That can't be. I will heal from this in twelve hours. And if I can't do that, I'll learn to hold the Dragon Dagger with my left hand. And if I can't do that, I'll-"

Kijuuki smacked him in the head and said "You're not doing any of that." She pushed him back onto the bed and continued to heal his hand.

As she was doing that, Naruto walked over to her and said "Kijuuki, have you heard from Hinata-chan lately?"

Kijuuki sighed and said "I tried to get in contact with her before the battle started, but she shut me out. I've been trying since, but she has closed the mental connection on her side."

Wolf said "Are you sure that it's not the same as what was happening with me a few days ago?"

Kijuuki said "No, it's not. With you, there was nothing that could be heard. It was as if your mind couldn't be reached at all. But with Hinata, we can reach her mind, but we can't say anything."

(AN: Think of it like a phone. With Kiba, it was like his phone was disconnected. With Hinata, it's like she's sending them straight to voicemail.)

Falcon said "I'm going to talk to her tomorrow."

Kijuuki said "I don't think that's best. Maybe you should just leave her and let her solve this herself."

Falcon sighed and reluctantly said "Ok, then."

Kijuuki said "Now, both of you two get home. It's getting late, and you need to be ready tomorrow in case they try to settle the score."

Both Falcon and Wolf nodded, and left for home.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(The Next Day)

After crying herself to sleep, Hinata was able to retreat into the world of dreams, where things like Siemon's words didn't affect her. Sadly, like all good things, her dreams had to end. But instead of waking up blissfully, she was shaken awake with someone saying "Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan wake up!"

As Hinata shot up in bed, she accidentally headbutted her boyfriend. Hinata was so shocked to see Naruto in her room that she blushed bright red. Seeing this, Naruto chuckled a bit and said "It's been a while since you turned that red, Hinata-chan."

Hinata turned her head away, but Naruto wouldn't let her. He grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look at him. He said "None of that, Hinata-chan. The guys said that I should just sit back and let you find your own way through this, but I can't stand back and see you like this. Now, get dressed."

Hinata said "Huh?"

Naruto repeated "Get…dressed. I'm taking you out on a date, right now. We're gonna go to your favorite places in the village. We're gonna spend this entire day together. That'll get your spirits up."

Hinata said "N-n-Naruto-kun, I don't t-think-"

Naruto interrupted her and said "No, no, no. I said 'I'm taking you out' and I meant it. You don't get to say 'no thanks.' Now get dressed because we're about to go."

Hinata said "N-n-Naruto-kun, I don't w-w-want to."

Naruto said "Hinata-chan, this is happening one of two ways. With you cooperating or with me dragging you out of here. Now, are you going to get dressed or do I have to dress you myself?"

Naruto and Hinata both had a small moment of silence pass between them, and then Hinata went beet red yet again at the mental image of Naruto dressing her. Naruto himself blushed a bit as he realized what he actually said. Naruto said "Sorry about that Hinata-chan. I didn't mean it that way. But still, we're going out so get dressed. And hurry up will ya? I think your dad might see me if I stay any longer."

Hinata huffed and said "Fine."

Hinata then got out of bed and went to her closet. As she grabbed her clothes, she turned around to see that Naruto was still looking at her. She said "Naruto-kun, I'm about to change my clothes."

Naruto said "So?"

Hinata said "So… that means that I'll have to change out of these clothes."

Naruto, once again, said "So?"

Hinata chuckled a bit at Naruto, surprising herself. For a second, she had actually forgotten about how bad she was feeling. Naruto had an uncanny ability to make someone forget about their problems as they were laughing with him. It was one of the reasons that she loved hi-_'Wait a minute. Love? Do I really love him? I mean, I know that I have a crush on him so big that 'giant' doesn't even begin to describe it, but love? Isn't it too soon for me to be thinking things like that?' _ Hinata took another look at Naruto, and thought _'Maybe not.' _

Hinata said "Will you please get out of here? I don't want you to see me changing clothes." _'Not yet at least.'_

Naruto whined "Augh, why not?"

Hinata let out a big laugh at that as she was pushing Naruto to her window that was already open, indicating that's how Naruto got in. As Naruto sat on the windowsill, Hinata grabbed her clean clothes and went into the bathroom. As she went in, Naruto said "Hinata-chan, I'll be waiting for you out-"

Naruto didn't get any farther as the door to the bathroom started to close. But before it completely closed, Hinata decided to play a prank on her boyfriend. She had her back to him and started to slowly lift her shirt up. She didn't even have it past her belly button before she heard a perverted giggle, followed by a scream as Naruto fell backwards out the window. After she heard a thump, she closed the door completely and got ready.

After humiliating her perverted boyfriend, Hinata and Naruto both left her house and started walking around the city. The first thing they decided to do was go sightseeing throughout the Elemental Countries. Sometimes being a Ninjetti Warrior had its' perks, especially when they could see some of the most beautiful sights airborne because of their flight ability. After sightseeing for a few hours, they decided to go see a movie. They touched down in the Land of Snow and went into a movie theater. As they went in, they perused the selection of movies. As Hinata looked, she saw one she liked. But before she suggested it, Naruto said "Nice! The new Spandex Warrior movie is out. Can we go see that, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata said "Okay, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was about to say 'thanks', but something about Hinata's tone told him that she was sad. Naruto thought _'You baka. This day is for HER, not you.'_

Naruto said "Hinata-chan, is there a movie you would like to see?"

Hinata looked down, but Naruto was too quick for her. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He said "Hinata-chan, answer me. Is there a movie you would rather see?"

Hinata said "Yes."

Naruto let her go and said "Then we're seeing that."

Hinata stammered "But Naruto-kun-"

Naruto said "But nothing. This day is about you, not me. We'll go see Spandex Warrior another time. Right now, we're going to see what you want to see."

Hinata smiled and said "Thanks, Naruto-kun."

So, after that, they decided to go see a romantic comedy. It wasn't exactly the type of movie that Naruto liked, but since Hinata liked it, he fought through it. After seeing it, Naruto said "So, Hinata-chan, did you like it?"

Hinata, who was still smiling from the movie, said "I loved it. Thanks, Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "Anything for you. But I'm kinda hungry. Where do you wanna eat?"

"Well, there is this little restaurant in Konoha called _Sakyua's_ that I like. Can we go there?"

"Sure!"

With that, the two teleported back to Konoha. When they arrived, they walked to the restaurant. When they arrived, they were greeted with "Welcome to-what are _you_ doing in here?"

Hinata said "What?"

Naruto sighed and said "Listen, I'm trying to show my girlfriend a good time. Can we not do this today?"

The man who greeted them said "You're not allowed in here, you troublemaker. Get out, now."

Naruto said "We're paying customers just like everyone in here. All we want is to eat."

The man walked over to them and stood in front of Naruto. The man's muscles were more defined, and he was taller than Naruto, and he tried to intimidate Naruto because of it. He said "We have a 'No unloved, orphan, demon monsters allowed' policy."

Hinata thought _'He's done it now._'

In the blink of an eye, Naruto snapped. His posture suddenly changed, his fists were clenched, his teeth were gritted, and the look in his eye changed. Naruto looked the man right in the eye as the man tried to flex his muscles, hoping to make Naruto back up. Naruto stood his ground, glared at him, and said "If you're trying to intimidate me, it won't work. You're just some restaurant greeter who probably lifts weights every other day. I'm a ninja, a silent killer and a soldier. I've faced down people who would make you piss your pants. The difference between us is that for you, the word badass describes how you think of yourself. For me, it's my job title."

The man smirked and said "Let's test that out, shall we?"

He pulled his fist back and tried to punch Naruto, but Naruto ducked under the fist, which moved in slow motion to him. Naruto quickly swept the man's feet out from under him, causing him to hit the ground on the back of his head. Naruto stood back up and said "Sorry Hinata-chan, but if it's alright with you, can we eat somewhere else?"

Hinata could only nod at what she had just seen. They left the restaurant and walked in silence. While they were walking, she saw how everyone else was glaring at Naruto. Hinata thought _'I forgot how much the people in this village mistreat Naruto.'_

She then looked at Naruto, who had calmed down somewhat from what happened. He had a glaring anger in his eyes, but underneath it, she saw…_ 'Sadness? He's sad at the reactions he's getting. He's so happy and energetic though.'_

Hinata said "Naruto-ku"

Hinata was interrupted by a call of "Booooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooossssssssssssssssssss sss!"

Turning around to where the call came from, she saw a kid with dark, spiky hair rush towards them. The kid had on a yellow shirt with a spiral on it and grey pants. The grey pants had darker gray patches on the knees. The kid was also wearing blue sandals. As the kid was running up, she turned to Naruto and saw his mood do a complete turn-around. Naruto said "Konohamaru!"

The kid, Konohamaru, said "Boss, can you help me with something?"

Naruto said "Sure, what is it Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru said "Remember that Jutsu you showed me last week?"

Naruto said "Yeah."

Hinata said "Naruto-kun, I really hope the 'Jutsu' he's talking about isn't that 'Sexy Jutsu' of yours?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "No, no, of course not. I promised you that I wouldn't use that again, didn't I?"

The first time that Naruto used that Jutsu in front of Hinata, needless to say she didn't like it. She threatened to use him as her human dummy for her arrow training as Crane if she ever heard of him using it again.

Naruto said "The Jutsu he's talking about is an academy Jutsu."

Konohamaru said "Hey boss, is she your girlfriend?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and Hinata said "Yes, I am. And you are?"

Konohamaru smiled and said "I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru. Ninja trainee and future Genin. But get used to calling me Konohamaru-sama, cuz I'm gonna be the next Hokage."

Naruto bopped Konohamaru on the head and said "You, the next Hokage? Like that'll ever happen. I already told you that you'd have to beat me for that title. And that's never happening shrimp."

Hinata said "Naruto-kun, are you sure that you have room to talk about someone being short? You're only 4'10"."

As Hinata said this, she and Konohamaru had a laugh at Naruto's expense. Naruto glared at both of them and said "How can I be short? I'm taller than both of you."

After they stopped laughing at Naruto, they went to a clearing. As they got there, Konohamaru said "Well, the main part of the Jutsu that I don't get is how to do the ending part."

Naruto said "Well, do it now, and maybe I can show you where you're messing up at."

Konohamaru did the handseals and said "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two puffs of smoke appeared beside Konohamaru. As the smoke blew away, two dead versions of Konohamaru appeared on his sides. Naruto said "Well…I got nothing. I couldn't get that damn Jutsu down either."

Hinata said "Naruto-kun, may I help?"

Luckily for Konohamaru, Hinata was adept with the Bunshin no Jutsu. Thanks to her, she was able to improve his use of the Jutsu to where he could create one perfectly. Any more though, and he still had a lot of trouble with it. As they were going on, Hinata was monitoring Konohamaru's chakra level and saw that it was getting dangerously low. She said "Konohamaru, maybe we should stop this. Your chakra level is getting really low. We can continue this later."

Konohamaru said "What are you talking about? I can still go on."

Hinata said "Konohamaru, if you keep going, you will run out of chakra. You could hurt yourself."

Konohamaru said "But I-"

Naruto said "Konohamaru, you heard Hinata-chan. Stop. We'll start again later."

Konohamaru huffed and said "Fine then."

Hinata said "How about we have something to eat in the park?"

After the other two nodded, Hinata told them to go to the park while she went to get them some food. As she came back with the food, she saw that a blanket was already lying out in the shade with Konohamaru and Naruto sitting down on it. Hinata laid down the food and they all started chowing down. Twenty minutes later, all that was left of their food were empty containers. Konohamaru said "That was great, Hinata-san. Whenever the boss buys me food, it's usually just ramen. This is much better."

Naruto glared at Konohamaru and said "How dare you! Ramen is awesome!"

Hinata chuckled a bit and said "So, Konohamaru, how about we try the Bunshin no Jutsu again?"

Konohamaru jumped up and was about to mold his chakra before he heard someone say "Like you could ever get it right."

The three turned to where the voice came from, only to see a brown haired boy standing there. Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "And just who the hell are you?"

Hinata said "Naruto-kun, you know him. It's Makito-san. He was one of our old classmates."

Naruto, who was still pissed at what Makito said about Konohamaru, said "You mean he was one of those cowards who ran when the Tenga attacked? I heard that you guys were forbidden from joining the Shinobi Corps too. Is that true?"

Makito's face turned red, either from anger or embarrassment was unknown. He said "Shut the hell up, ninja dropout. As if you and this weak tramp here could ever teach this kid. You couldn't even get the Bunshin no Jutsu down. What makes you think that this kid could? He looks about as talentless as you. This kid is gonna wind up just as pathetic and weak as you, you ninja dropout."

Konohamaru yelled out "Shut the hell up!"

The shout was so loud and so out of place, that everyone in the park listening stopped what they were doing and looked at him. He gave Makito a death glare as he said "Who are you to say those things to me? You don't know who I am. You don't know anything about me or my life, so why should what you say mean anything to me at all? It doesn't matter what you say, what you think, or what you believe. To me, it's worth less than dirt! I may not be perfect, but I know for a FACT that I'm better than you think I am. And just to prove it to you. Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Konohamaru did the handseals, applied chakra, and four puffs of smoke went up, two on each side of him. As the smoke blew away with the wind, there were five Konohamaru's standing there instead of one. The 'Honorable Grandsons' said in unison "See? It doesn't matter at all what you think or say about me. No matter what you do to try and get in my way, you will never stop me from reaching my dreams. I'll walk my own path in life and show you just how pointless, baseless, and pathetic your opinion of me really is. My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, and I refuse to take that kind of crap from anyone! No matter what you say, or what you do, in a few years you will be bowing down to me and calling me Lord Hokage. I swear it!"

Konohamaru glared at the man as Naruto was grinning from ear to ear at Konohamaru showing his determination. While Naruto was smiling, Hinata was thinking. _'Konohamaru…He's just a child, yet he could ignore what that man said. Instead of letting it get him down, he used it to push himself forward. Why can't I be like that? How come I let the words of others hurt me instead of proving them wrong? What's stopping me from being like that? …Is there anything stopping me? Konohamaru has Naruto-kun here to help him, but I don't…I do! I have Naruto-kun here to help push me forward. I have Kiba-kun, Lee-kun, Takaseirei, Kijuukiseirei, everyone! All they ever do is push me forward, and I just keep acting like I have no one. I have all of them to push me forward. But what about the Red Ranger's words? Are they true?'_

Hinata turned to Naruto to see him high-fiving Konohamaru. Hinata pulled Naruto off and took him to the woods to speak privately. Naruto said "Hinata-cha, what are you doi-"

Hinata cut him off. She said "Naruto. Do you remember when Takaseirei and the others had us all face Cyber-Tengas?"

Naruto said "Yeah, where is this going?"

Hinata said "When everyone else faced theirs, you were okay with it. But as soon as I went down there, you kept trying to stop the battle. Why?"

Naruto got a quizzical look on his face and said "What?"

Hinata said "Lee was the newest of us. He was the least experienced with his powers, yet you let him fight without any word. How come when it got to my turn, you thought I couldn't do it? Why, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto said "Hinata-chan, you're my girlfriend. When you were in there, I wasn't thinking straight. Mentally, I knew you could handle that Cyber-Tenga. I knew that you wouldn't have any problems. But when I saw you in there alone, my brain stopped. I could only think about the fact that you were in there alone. You didn't have anyone in there to fight with you, you were…you were away from me. I couldn't be there to protect you if you needed it. Even if you wouldn't need it at all, the fact that I wasn't there beside you was unbearable for me. If I hurt you because of that Hinata-chan, I'm sorry. It's just…I don't think rationally when comes to you."

Hinata thought _'Naruto-kun thought I could do it. He was just being him. I really do have him to push me forward.'_

Hinata said "Naruto-kun, do you think I drag the team down?"

Naruto instantly dropped the apologetic look and took on a serious one. He was easily able to figure out where that kind of talk came from. He said "Hinata, whatever the Red Ranger said was a lie. You don't hold us back. Heck, without you, we're nothing. Did you forget that I would've died in Kumo if you hadn't helped me in our first fight against the Cyber-Tenga? Hell, you've saved my butt a bunch of times since we became Ninjetti Warriors. Hinata-chan, you're much stronger than you think you are. You can freeze people, shock them, and burn them to a crisp in less than five seconds. You can fly. You're unbeatable with your bow. You can hold your own without it. That is seriously the only thing about you that drives me crazy. How can you be so freaking awesome but not see it?"

Hinata thought _'Naruto-kun, you know exactly how to make me feel better….I'll try. For you, I'll try and put people's insults behind me instead of just letting them hurt me.'_

Before they could continue with their talk, they heard a voice mentally say _**"There's trouble at Wave Country again. Siemon, Oculous, and Cyclops have appeared again."**_

Naruto mentally said _"Gotcha, Takaseirei. I'll be right there. But how will we handle them shooting at us like that again?"_

Naruto turned to Hinata and said "Hinata-chan, I know you must be feeling bad, but please. I need you there with me. The others do too. We can't do this without you."

Hinata nodded and said "Let's go."

Together, they both deployed their Step-In Dummies and left for Naruto's house.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(In Wave Country)

The villagers' same tactic from last time didn't work. This time, Cyclops and Oculous, with a new gun, teleported down with their guns out. The three put all of the villagers on their knees and threatened to kill them if they moved. As they were standing there, Siemon walked over to the boy from yesterday. He said "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little boy from yesterday? It seemed like your plan failed this time."

The boy looked Siemon right in the eye and his gaze didn't waver at all. The boy said "Enjoy it. This is the closest you'll ever come to taking Wave Country."

Siemon said "And who's gonna stop me? The Ninjetti Warriors?"

The boy smirked and said "Exactly. They've stopped you before. In case you've forgotten, this is your third time trying to take over Wave Country. Both times before, you failed! What makes you think today is gonna be any different?"

Siemon seemed mad, but chuckled a bit and said "You have a lot of guts, kid."

The boy said "And I can't wait to see yours spill on the ground."

Siemon pulled out his sword and held it an inch from the boys' neck. He was miffed that the boy still didn't seem scared at all. He said "Anyone ever tell you that you have a smart mouth kid?"

The boy replied "Anyone ever tell you that you have a hard head? You know, they say that a hard head makes for a soft ass. One that the Ninjetti Warriors are gonna kick all over this Country!"

Siemon gritted his teeth, but before he could do anything, he heard Cyclops and Oculous grunt. Siemon turned around, only to see Wolf and Hitori inbetween Oculous and Cyclops, staring them both down. Falcon was looking right at Siemon. Siemon said "So, you guys are ready for your beat down, huh? So, Bird Brain, still mad about how I hurt Pinkie yesterday? Gonna 'avenge her honor?'"

Falcon snorted and said "I think I'll leave that to her." Falcon pointed to the roof beside them. As Siemon turned there, he saw that the roof was empty, only to feel someone kick him from the opposite side. He fell down and Crane landed in front of the boy he was talking to. Crane saw the boy and said "Good job distracting him Inari. We'll handle these three. Get all these people to safety."

Inari nodded, and with him, the rest of the people fled the scene. Siemon got back up and said "So Pinkie, you're ready for another beatdown?"

Crane said "If you mean 'ready to give out' one, then yes. I am."

Siemon drew his sword again, but before he could get there, he heard a voice from the side say "Dragon Blast!" and he got kicked again. Siemon turned to see Dragon there, holding his right hand behind his back. Siemon got back to his feet and yelled at them "Stop kicking me! That's seriously pissing me off."

Dragon said "If you don't like people kicking you, you won't like what I have for you today."

Falcon said "Dragon, didn't they say you couldn't fight?"

Dragon said "Wrong, Falcon-sempai. They said I couldn't use my right hand. They said nothing about fighting."

Dragon charged Siemon as Falcon and Crane went to fight the gun-weilding duo. Both of the gun wielding duo were running. As the main three Ninjetti Warriors gave chase, Oculous jumped into a nearby alley and started spraying them with bullets. The three fighters all took cover behind another building. When they stuck their head out from behind the building, they saw that Cyclops was gone. Before they could try to figure out where he went, they were being fired upon again. They all took off moving, leaving more holes in walls as they were running. Falcon didn't want to risk someone overhearing them, so he mentally said _"Guys, we need to fight back."_

Wolf said _"Do you remember the damage Cyclops' sniper did to Lee yesterday? If we go out there, we could get hit. And unlike Lee, we don't have the Dragon Shield protecting us from their bullets. If we go out there, we're dead."_

Crane said _"How about we try to find Cyclops instead? After that, we can take out Oculous."_

Wolf said _"How would we find him? We don't know anything about this city's layout."_

Ryū said _**"But I do. I can guide one of you. But if more than one of you goes to search for Cyclops, Oculous might chase you. The other two need to keep his attention."**_

Crane said _"I'll do it. With my bow, I can shoot the sniper rifle out of his hands before he can use it on me. When the time comes, I just need one of you guys to go out there and try to draw his attention."_

Wolf said _"Akamaru and I are on it. With our Hyper Sprint, he won't be able to hit us."_

Falcon said _"I'll see if I can get a lucky hit on Oculous. I'll give you an opening to slip away. Hinata-chan, be careful."_

Hinata gave Falcon's hand a quick squeeze before Falcon sprouted his wings and took off to the sky. He flew towards Oculous' hiding spot and shot a Judgment Cut at it, right before he was grazed by a bullet. Falcon quickly flew down into cover. In a second, Wolf and Hitori joined him, with Crane gone.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(With Crane)

With Crane, as soon as Falcon took off, she was gone like a bullet. She heard Ryū in her mind say _**"Hinata, watch Falcon. I think he's about to be hit. Through your eyes, I'll see the direction it came from and I can track the trajectory."**_

Just like Ryū said, Falcon got hit. Luckily, it only grazed him. Ryū said _**"Hinata, go west. I know it came from that general direction."**_

Crane took a quick look at the sky to see where the son was, and determined the direction to go from there. She ran west, going in that general direction for a few minutes. As she looked around, she also made sure that she stayed in some kind of cover. It would suck if he saw her coming because of a lucky peek. Crane was scanning the tops of the buildings, but didn't see anything. She thought _'Maybe I should be ready in case I run into him.'_

Crane summoned her bow again, and almost let out a yelp of surprise.

Crane's bow was completely different. While it was the same solid pink color, the head was smaller, with the beak of the crane coming to a sharp point. Underneath the crane's head, there was a small opening where her fingers went through. Before, the bow was thicker, but now it was completely flat. Crane ran her finger down the outside of the bow, and then let out a small yelp of pain as she felt the bow cut into her finger. As she looked, she saw that the bow was sharp as a razor on the outside. The piece of string attaching the ends seemed extremely taut, guaranteeing the fastest shots possible. Crane thought _'What happened to my bow?'_

Ryū said _**"Did I forget to tell you that Kijuuki asked me to make some modifications to your bow? Now, you have a weapon to fight with when you're in close quarters. Also, the bow is much sturdier than your old one. This one can shoot up to five non-elemental arrows at once, and three elemental arrows at once. Also, the elemental ones can be any combination you want of them."**_

Crane paid Ryū almost no attention as she was still looking over her bow. Ryū said _**"So, how do you like it?"**_

Crane said _"I love it. Thank you, Ryū-sensei."_

Ryū said _**"Anytime. Be sure to tell me how it handles."**_

Crane said "_If you keep looking, you'll see for yourself. Have you found Cyclops yet?"_

Ryū went silent for a few moments, then said _**"Found him. He's at the top of the church about 150 feet west of you."**_

Crane said _"Okay."_

Crane then opened the mental connection to the rest of the group and said _"Guys, we know where Cyclops is."_

Falcon said _"Gotcha. One distraction, coming up!"_

Immediately after, Crane heard the rapport of gunfire and took off for the church, still staying in cover. As she got there, she raced around to the west side of the building, putting the chuch in between her and the others. She walked up the wall until she got to a small opening in the top. She looked in to see the giant church bell, and underneath it, laying on the floor, was Cyclops. Crane pulled back the string on her bow and shot a Freeze Arrow at Cyclops' hand right as he was about to press the trigger of his gun. Cyclops looked at his hand and said "What the-" before Crane shot him in the back with a Blaze Arrow.

The arrow hit Cyclops in his back, which caused him to start rolling around in pain. Crane dropped down and charged him, but Cyclops was able to get up and swung his sniper, which had a bayonet on the end of it, at Crane. Crane swung her bow at it and knocked the bayonet away. Crane then decided to test the strength of her new bow by slashing Cyclops with it. As Cyclops backed up from the pain, Crane shot off five arrows at once, which all hit Cyclops. Cyclops was hit so hard that he fell off the top of the church. As he was falling, Crane jumped down with him, shooting all the way. It seemed that Cyclops had finally gotten his bearings back as he pulled his gun around to try and shoot her also.

Crane would've continued shooting while falling, but a bullet that whizzed past her cheek told her to reconsider. Crane shot off an Electric Arrow that she purposely detonated right in front of Cyclops. It wouldn't hurt him at all, but the wide, bright blast would temporarily blind him, which it did. Crane transformed into Ninja Form and flew away, landing on a nearby rooftop. As Cyclops got up, he looked around and saw where he was. He was surrounded by tall buildings, little to no cover at all, his opponent was an imitation sniper, and he had lost sight of her. Cyclops screamed to the heavens in anger at his situation, before he calmed himself down by stroking his chin. Cyclops kept looking around for Crane.

Crane, in Ranger Form, was on top of one of the tallest buildings, which she figured would be the best spot. Crane pulled her bow back and shot at him. While the arrow was flying, she thought that it would be a direct hit. What she didn't expect was for Cyclops to turn around and shoot directly at her arrow. He then looked directly at her and said "Pretty good position. Couldn't have picked a better one myself."

Cyclops then jumped to the top of the building beside Crane's. Crane tried to shoot him, but he was too fast. He shot at her, with his bullet grazing her hand and sending her bow skidding on the rooftop. Crane ran towards her bow, picked it up, turned and got ready to shoot an arrow. As she did, she saw that Cyclops was right in her face, the barrel of his gun pointed directly at her. Cyclops said "So, it appears we're at an impasse."

Crane said "That's what you think."

Crane dived to the left as she let loose an Electric Arrow. The Electric Arrow detonated right next to Cyclops' gun, causing his shot to go wide and to momentarily blind him. As his vision came back, Cyclops swung his gun around to get his sights on his target, only to get hit in the chest gem with a Blaze, a Freeze, and a Lightning Arrow. The gem in his chest broke apart, and Cyclops' hands shot to it, dropping his gun. As she was holding his chest, trying to stop the flow of black ooze, he saw Crane standing there with her bow pointed directly at him.

Crane shot him in the eye, but this time, put in more power. As she shot him, Cyclops roared in pain, and the eye gem of his shattered completely. His gem socket let out a geyser of black ooze, then stopped. Cyclops was dead.

Crane didn't waste any time. She changed to her Ninja Form and flew towards where the others were.

As she got there, she saw that things weren't good. Wolf was hiding behind a building with Hitori. But it looked like Hitori was in pain. Wolf was trying to keep him on the ground, but Hitori kept trying to stand up. When he did get to all fours, he dropped back to the ground and started writhing in pain. Also, Falcon was with them, but he was favoring his right leg. Crane flew towards them, but before she could get there, she saw Oculous to her side pointing his gun at her. Crane quickly dropped out of the sky and broke his gaze. She jumped to the top of the nearest building and saw him walking. He was getting near the others. Even worse, he would reach them before her if she didn't do something. Crane switched to Ranger Form and shot at Oculous, causing him to look towards her. Crane said "If you want to fight, I'm right here."

Oculous started shooting at her, but Crane raced over the rooftops and shot at his feet, causing him to jump back. Crane laughed mockingly and said "If that is the best you have, you'll end up like Cyclops soon."

Oculous said "What do you mean?"

Crane tilted her head to the side a bit, grabbed her chin as if she was thinking, and said "Isn't it weird that he hasn't taken a shot in a while. It's almost like he can't. And we all know that death can really put a limit on what you can and can't do."

Oculous said "You killed Cyclops?"

Crane shrugged and said "Yeah, I kinda did."

Oculous screamed in rage and started shooting at her. Crane dodged all of the bullets and jumped to a new building where Oculous couldn't see her.

Crane looked at where her injured teammates were, and thought _'I'm the only one on the team who knows healing Jutsu. If I was over there, we could be up in a second and we could take this creep. But if I don't keep Oculous' attention, he'll get there first. If only I could heal them from here.'_

A voice said _**"Well try it out, kiddo."**_

Crane said _"Kijuuki? What do you mean?"_

"_**Try to heal them from far away. Use your bow. You never know what'll happen."**_

Crane pulled her bow out, and concentrated on using healing chakra. As she did, the ends of her bow were connected by a green thread. Crane pulled the thread back, thought _'Here goes nothing._' And shot.

The shot arced through the sky and hit Hitori right in the side. As the arrow hit, Hitori let out a growl, then stood up, but he was still wobbly. Crane shot Hitori with two more, and it seemed to have the right effect as he was able to stand on his feet. Crane then let off more shots, hitting all three of her comrades. After a small hail of healing arrows, they were aching, but still in fighting condition. Crane came out of her hiding spot to see that Oculous was making his way towards the team, and she said _"Guys, Oculous is making his way towards you. Be ready."_

Falcon said _"We are. Thanks, Hinata-chan."_

Crane saw her team take cover, and she ran to help. As Oculous appeared, she shot five arrows at his feet, causing him to cover his face as a reflex. Hitori used his Hyper Sprint to get in front of Oculous and knock his gun out of his hand. As that was done, Hitori took off. But Oculous wasn't alone as Wolf appeared and threw the two electrified ends of his lances at Oculous. They both let their electrical charges loose and shocked him immensely. As the charge died out, Oculous thought the worst was over. He was dead wrong. On opposite sides of him appeared both Crane and Falcon. Falcon let loose a pencil thin Judgment Cut while Crane let loose a Blaze, Freeze, then a Lightning Arrow. The Blaze arrow, when it hit, superheated the metallic outside of Oculous' body. The Freeze arrow cooled it to subzero temperatures, making it child's play for the Lightning Arrow to drill through his body. It was met with Falcon's Judgment Cut, and on contact, both exploded, taking Oculous with them.

Crane said "That's two down."

Falcon said "Now let's get to Dragon's position and help before-"

Falcon was cut off as a loud roar from a far distance distracted him. Wolf said "That doesn't sound good."

Falcon said "Wolf, Hitori, get there and help Dragon. Me and Crane will get there eventually."

Wolf nodded and he and Hitori disappeared. Falcon grabbed Crane around the waist, called forth his wings, and took off. As they arrived, they saw that the fight between the Red Ranger and Dragon had done a lot of damage. The fight already had two houses collapsed, a third needing a new wall, and the road had A LOT of new potholes in the shape of their helmets or Dragon's foot. Falcon muttered "Damn. I would've paid money to see this fight."

Crane muttered "You're not the only one. If we could sell tickets to these things, we'd probably make a fortune."

Before they could come up with a system for that very thing, they reached their destination. When they arrived, they saw that the Red Ranger was surrounded by his Bijū chakra cloak. Inside, he was carrying his sword, with a giant version of it being held in the chakra constructs' hand. As Hitori, Dragon, and Wolf were surrounding Siemon, he twisted in a circle, causing a red crescent to shoot off the chakra constructs' sword. The growing ring of chakra almost reached the three, but Hitori ducked under it, while Wolf and Dragon both jumped over it. The ring died out soon, but not before it hit a tree. When it hit the tree, the tree caught on fire. Falcon said "It looks like someone learned a few new tricks-"

"_**That you taught him."**_

"_Can it, fluffy!"_

As the three got up to rush him. Siemon reappeared, sweeping his arm in an arc that made the chakra arm knock down all three Warriors. Siemon rushed at them, but before he could get there, Crane let loose a barrage of arrows in front of him to halt his movement. Siemon looked in the sky to see Crane and Falcon, and he shot a fiery crescent of energy at them. Crane charged up a Freeze Arrow and let it go. It stopped the fire crescent dead on, allowing the rest of the arrows Crane started shooting to continue after Siemon. Siemon held the chakra arm in front of him, allowing it to take the hits. Falcon flew closer to the ground to let Crane land safely. As she landed, she shot a Freeze Arrow at Siemon, who sent a chakra arm towards Falcon. Falcon saw the arm coming for him, but before he could do anything, the unthinkable happened.

Crane's Freeze Arrow turned in midair and shot towards the arm. As the arm hit the Freeze Arrow, Ryū said over the team's mental link _**"Did I forget to mention that Hinata could control her arrows mentally now?"**_

The Freeze Arrow hit the arm, destroying it before it could get close to Falcon. Falcon and Siemon didn't have much time to think about it as Crane let loose a barrage of arrows. Siemon blocked with his arm again, allowing it to take the shots. What he didn't know was that while his arm was in front of his eyes, the vertical center of his body was getting hit with all the arrows. Also, Crane was purposely having a few of the arrows miss, so she could redirect them when they were out of his line of sight, circle around, and hit the top of the chakra constructs' head. Doing this, it eventually caused the concentration of Bijū chakra in those locations to get thinner. Also, all the arrows were causing Siemon to cover his eyes, allowing him to miss the fact that Falcon was no longer on the ground.

Falcon was in the air, flying at Siemon as fast as he possibly could. He coated his sword in as much chakra as he possibly could, causing the intensity of the glow to almost rival that of the sun. As he got near his target, Falcon pushed even more power into his sword, unknowingly causing the sword's glow to be replaced with a magnificent fire. The base of the fire was pure gold, whereas the rest of it was white. Just like Takaseirei's Falcon Sword. Falcon held his sword over his head and yelled "White Break!"

Falcon slashed down with his sword as hard as he possibly could, causing Siemon to let out a scream of pure pain. Not only that, but it also severely weakened Siemon's Bijū cloak. Crane focused a great portion of her power into her bow, and shot an Electric, Fire, and Frost Arrow at Siemon's chakra cloak, causing widespread damage and forcing a big portion of it to be weakened considerably. But that wasn't the end of it as Crane and Falcon dropped flat on the ground, allowing a gigantic, 10 foot wolf to jump over them. As the wolf crashed into Siemon, Hitori roared loudly and Wolf yelled "Surging Hunter!"

As the attack crashed into Siemon, it tore through the last of his chakra cloak, leaving him floating in the air from the attack. Siemon screamed in pain as the electric geyser fried his body.

But it wasn't over yet.

After the attack died down, Siemon was still floating in the air. He didn't know why until he looked at Dragon, who was telekinetically lifting him. Dragon quickly rose him higher, caused him to start spinning at breakneck speeds, then yelled "Dragon Driver!"

Dragon moved both his hands down, causing Siemon to shoot at the ground and kick up a large cloud of dust upon impact. As he landed, the other Warriors gathered together. Wolf said "Do you think that stopped him?"

Falcon said "He's a Jinchūriki. I'd be surprised if it did."

As the dust cleared, Siemon was laying on the ground, taking shallow breaths. Dragon said "I'm ending this right now!"

Dragon charged forward, jumped and yelled "Dragon Blast!"

As his foot was nearing the Red Ranger, Siemon let loose a pulse of energy that knocked Dragon backwards. As Dragon landed, Siemon dialed back the amount of the Yonbi's chakra throughout his body. _'I'm already damn near done right now. No need to add more to that.'_

The power that was flowing through his veins was enough for Siemon to numb the pain so he could fight again. He stood up, and all those thoughts about the pain being completely numbed seemed to go away. _'Damn! It still hurts this much even though I have that howler monkey's power in my body. This isn't good at all. I have to get out of here.'_

Siemon summoned the Ape Sword, and using both hands, lifted it. But his shaking arms showed how much he was actually hurt. Siemon fought through the pain to fill the sword with energy and yell "Rule the Frozen Lands, Goriraseirei!"

Siemon's sword was coated with icy blue energy, but before he could do anything with it, his hands were shot with an arrow, causing him to drop his sword. As he grabbed his hands in pain, Wolf muttered "Shoot his hands so he can't hold his sword. …WHY THE HELL HAVE WE NOT THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE?!"

The others ignored Wolf's yell as Crane charged forward. Siemon tried to kick her, but Crane ducked under the attack, Bow still in her hand. Siemon pulled his hand back, trying to punch her, but before he could, Crane used the crane-head-shaped point on her Bow to punch Siemon in the stomach. Siemon's hands shot for his stomach as Crane stood up, jumped, spun and hit his hands with a back kick. Siemon screamed in pain as he was knocked back. Crane swiped at him with her bow, but he ducked under the attack. Crane turned around and tried to hit him with a back kick, but Siemon jumped back. Crane ran at him, but Siemon waited until she was too close to dodge. Siemon dropped into a dropkick and hit her front leg in the shin. The pain caused Crane to drop to one knee as Siemon rolled backwards to get back on his feet. What he didn't expect was a Blaze Arrow to the helmet as soon as he stood up.

As Siemon was laying on the ground with a (well, more dented) helmet, Crane walked up to him, limping on her leg. She readied her Bow to shoot him, but before she could, she was hit by a fireball. Crane went flying and hit the ground. As the others came to help her up, a Cyber-Tenga appeared in front of Siemon. Both Siemon and the Cyber-Tenga disappeared in a flash of purple light. Crane muttered "Darn it. I almost had him."

Falcon couldn't stop himself. He grabbed Crane around the waist and lifted her up. He said "Crane, that was freaking awesome!"

Crane was laughing at her boyfriend's actions. As he let her down, Wolf said "I must admit. That was good, Crane."

Hitori barked happily as Dragon said "She's come closer to stopping him than any of us."

Crane said "Thanks, guys. Now, let's go home."

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(After the fight)

That day, Hinata went home to the Hyūga compound. As she got there, she saw that everyone seemed to be staring at her. She thought _'It must be because of how I was acting yesterday.'_

Hinata paid it no mind, though. She knew that eventually everyone would forget about it. Well, almost everyone. The person who just turned the corner and walked into her sight probably never would. Hinata kept walking forward, as if that person wasn't there. When they passed each other, Hinata said "Neji-nii-san, we have to talk."

Neji turned around and gave Hinata a terrible glare. He said, with a mocking tone and with barely restrained rage, "About _what_, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata said "Neji-nii-san, I'm sorry about what I did yesterday. Yesterday, I was feeling bad and I snapped at you. I'm sorry about threatening to use the Caged Bird Seal on you. That was probably the worst thing I could ever threaten you with. You have my word that I would never even think about actually using that horrible thing on you. But I also want to clear the table and make one thing straight. This is the last time I will apologize for letting you treat me like dirt."

Neji was shocked at what Hinata said. His look of anger was replaced by one of confusion. "What?"

Hinata looked Neji in the eye and said "Neji, I know about what happened to my aunt and uncle. I was kidnapped at three years old and your father sacrificed himself so my dad wouldn't have to die. The depression of that happening caused your mother and your sister to die during childbirth. I know that you're an orphan, and I know that you feel like you need to blame someone for it. And I want you to realize that I'm the wrong person to blame for it. The man who kidnapped me was the _Head Jōnin_ of Kumogakure no Sato. What could a three year old girl possibly do against him? Ever since that day, I've been blaming myself for what happened. Ever since then, I've let you get away with treating me horribly and saying terrible things about me because I believed that I was to blame for everything that happened to you in your life.

"But I'm tired of it. I'm tired of taking the blame for something that I had no way to stop. Neji, I love you like the brother I never had. And ever since that day I've tried to be a little sister to you, and all you've done is treat me like, I'm sorry to have to say this, but shit. I won't take it any longer. You've been dealt a horrible hand in life, and I'm sorry about that, but I will no longer make excuses for you acting like a jackass! Next time you treat me horribly, or say something bad about me behind my back, I'll kick your ass myself. And that's a promise!"

Hinata turned around and walked away, leaving Neji in the hallway, confused at what happened. As Hinata kept walking, she ran into her father also. Hinata thought _'Should I? Will it really profit me to even confront him? …No. A man like that isn't worth my time at all. At least Neji had an excuse for being horrible towards me. He had none.'_

Hinata turned the corner before they came face to face and left for her room. As she got in there, she went right to her bed and went to sleep, emotionally spent from the day. She fought the Red Ranger, killed two enemies, got a new bow, and confronted Neji. She needed a big rest, and now there was nothing on her mind to keep her from getting it. Hinata fell asleep that night, happy that she had solved many of her problems.

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(With Siemon)

After Siemon was healed up from what happened that day, he was confined to his room by their medic, who was Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto. Siemon thought _'Well, this sucks.'_

Siemon's body glowed red for a second before the same man from before reappeared. He said** "Well, I hate to say 'I told you so' but, … Oh, who am I kidding? I love to. I told you so, I told you so, I told you so, I told you so! Haha!"**

Siemon was in no mood. He said "Shut the hell up, Goriraseirei."

Goriraseirei said **"Now why would I do that? I didn't come to 'Shut up', I came to mock. I told you that Kijuuki's acolytes always have an inner strength, and she seemed to tap into hers today. It just sucks that her punching bag was you and your friends. Tell me, how are they doing? Oh right, they're dead."**

Siemon thought _'I knew we shouldn't have allowed you more freedom. We did it in the first place to get more information from you. All it seems to do is cause the opposite.'_

Siemon said "Anyone ever tell you that you're a jackass?"

Gorira said **"Anyone ever tell you that you're a piss poor excuse for a Power Ranger?"**

Siemon said "Why are you even here? No one wants you here anyway."

Gorira said **"On the contrary. You want me here. Who else would've kept you from dying when the Rangers hit you with a nonstop marathon of their finishing moves? No one else, that's who."**

Siemon said "You're a real jackass."

Gorira said **"Says the guy who murdered his mother and brother in cold blood."**

Siemon instantly became pissed and said "They deserved it!"

Gorira couldn't say anything at that because, if he was being perfectly honest with himself, he thought they deserved it too. Gorira said **"Touché."**

Siemon grumbled "At least we agree on something."

Siemon got up and was about to leave the room before Gorira spoke up. He said **"Siemon, you're still too good of a person to be here."**

Siemon groaned. Once again, Gorira would try to 'save his soul' or some nonsense like that. Siemon said "What do you mean 'I'm too good of a person'? Right here is where I belong."

Gorira said **"You don't and you know it."**

Siemon said "Would a good person have murdered his brother and mother?"

Gorira said **"I never said you were a pure soul. I said you were a good person. You're not above getting revenge for those who wronged you, and that's perfectly fine. But you're not the type to hurt innocent people."**

Siemon snorted and said "Really?"

Gorira said **"Yes. Case in point, today. That kid clowned you in front of his entire town. You had the chance to freeze him solid, burn him to a crisp, beat him black and blue, whatever you wanted. That kid was at your mercy. But you didn't so much as lay a finger on him. Why?"**

Siemon couldn't say. _'Why didn't I kill that little brat when I had the chance?'_

Siemon replied "You think I'm a good soul, Goriraseirei? Tell me, then. Would a good soul have murdered part of an entire district of a city in a vain attempt to kill his brother?"

Siemon walked out of the room, leaving Goriraseirei alone. As he was walking, he turned the corner and saw someone. This someone was wearing a yellow headband with a white diamond in the center of their forehead. They were wearing a baggy, thin, yellow gi that went down to their waist and was tightened by a white belt. Since it was tightened, the gi wouldn't get in the way of a fight, but it wouldn't restrict movement either. And since the gi was tightened by the belt, it allowed certain parts of this person's anatomy to stand out, showing that the mysterious person was female.

Along with the gi, the woman had on gloves that went up to mid-forearm that had the sleeves of the gi tucked into it. In the center of each forearm was a giant diamond, with a smaller one above and below it. She had a facemask on that seemed to be part of her gi. Also, her gi had a hood attached, which was currently up, hiding her hair from view. Her pants were yellow, ankle length, and were tucked into her yellow, mid-shin length boots that had the same pattern on the neck as her gloves did. Over her pants she had a skirt that went to mid-thigh. Over her gi, she swore a padded vest that had padding that extended to cover her shoulders. But over the center of her chest, she had a gold plated emblem sewn into the vest. The emblem was of a bear facing forward and roaring. Just looking at the bear caused a small shiver to go through Siemon before he got it under control.

As he saw her, he smirked and said "So they finally got the Bear spirit under control? Took them long enough."

The woman walked up to him and said "It did take them a long time, didn't it? I mean, I was recruited a week ago. But at least you finally have some backup. And if the beating you got today was anything to go by, you need my help how."

Siemon muttered "Smart ass."

She said "My 'ass' is not smart, it's perfect. Get your adjectives right."

Siemon blushed red a bit at what she said. She laughed at him blushing, and continued to her destination. As she walked, Siemon turned around to face her and thought _'Why does the new Ninjetti Warrior have to tease me so much? …But she is right about one thing. Her ass is perfect.'_

**忍び 戦隊 ニンジェッチ **

(End)

Aren't I an asshole? The brainwashed Akatsuki, Siemon who can focus his Bijū chakra into his weapons, a new Ninjetti Warrior on Rito's side. It looks like the odds against the Rangers are starting to pile up. But does that mean that they'll give up? Maybe they need…a new teammate? Maybe not? Who knows? Oh, that's right, I do! But enough of me teasing you guys. Here's a preview of next chapter.

Wolf's new powers, Crane's new bow, Falcon's wings, Dragon's immense abilities, they will all be tested to the limit in this next chapter. What starts off as a regular fight between the Rangers and Siemon turns into a horrible nightmare as they're all teleported to a distant planet. As they arrive, they're forcibly split into groups with Falcon being forced to go alone! Worse, Lee and Siemon are tied up together, forcing them to form a truce for the sake of their lives. Can these two hotheaded teenagers put aside their hatred for each other for the sake of their lives? And just who is behind this entire mystery? The answer to these questions will be revealed in the next chapter of Ninjetti Warriors.


End file.
